Rien qu'une photo sur un mur
by Lawnon
Summary: [Thor/Loki fraternel, Freyr/Loki – Post-Avengers] Vingt ans après Midgard, Loki a été relâché pour des raisons politiques. Lorsqu'il se rend sur Terre, Thor, abattu par la mort inattendue et violente de Jane, décide de rentrer. Pourtant, le retour du prince héritier, la liberté du second et les fruits de ces événements réveilleront conflits, manipulations et alliances du passé. h/c
1. Tempête

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir à toi, lecteur ! :D_

Après avoir écrit un certain nombre de Thorki, et en tuant Jane ici, je tiens à le préciser : j'aime Jane avec le minimum syndical, et même avec son développement qui ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard. Disons que je l'apprécie si elle rend Thor heureux (parce que Chris Hemsworth a un sourire que je trouve magnifique, soit dit en passant). Si je la tue c'est bien parce que je veux parler d'elle un minimum. Rassurez-vous, cette fic n'est pas sur Jane elle-même, mais beaucoup plus sur nos deux frères. Pourquoi ce contexte donc ? Parce qu'on a beaucoup vu Thor prendre soin de Loki, et bien moins l'inverse, ce qui est fort dommage (mais il y aura l'inverse aussi, remarquez...).

Sur ce, je vous laisse à cette introduction ! Bonne lecture :D ! (Vous allez rire, mais il y a un orage de folie chez moi au moment de commencer ce chapitre…)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tempête**

* * *

Quand il avait su qu'il pleuvait depuis deux jours à Midgard, sur tout le continent américain, Loki avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur mais n'avait pas agi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la colère de Thor se déversait si longtemps là où il passait.

Pourtant lorsqu'il avait appris que, cinq jours plus tard encore, le temps apocalyptique n'avait pas cessé, Loki avait esquissé une moue perplexe jusqu'à aller constater lui-même qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la planète mortelle.

Le dieu de la Malice redressa la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau lourde et abondante rouler sur son front en une morsure glacée, glisser sur sa mâchoire ciselée et s'infiltrer dans son col sur la peau de son cou pour échouer finalement sur les courbes de ses clavicules. Il demeura un moment ainsi, écoutant et permettant à chaque goutte de couler librement sur sa peau pâle, avant de sourire légèrement, troublé par ce qu'il ressentait, là, au sein de cette tempête, un phénomène qu'il connaissait si bien :

– Oh, non, Thor Odinson, je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas ta colère qui frappe si fort le sol de Midgard. C'est ta peine, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il.

Comme en réponse, un grondement sourd se fit entendre parmi les nuages sombres, chargés d'électricité crépitante avide de s'écraser sur la croute terrestre et de la déchirer en brûlant tout obstacle sur son chemin.

Loki leva une main au-dessus de sa tête, fixant l'eau qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet, comme dotée d'une volonté propre. Il agita les doigts, observa les gouttes parcourir les jointures de ses mains blanches, puis parla à nouveau :

– Ta tristesse coule sur nous comme un torrent, dieu de la Foudre. C'est si rare.

Sa voix n'était pas agressive, mais très simplement douce. Lui-même peinait à appréhender la situation. Enfants, adolescents, jeunes adultes, il n'avait jamais vu son frère manifester ouvertement des sentiments aussi profonds et personnels, aussi désespérés. Il plissa les yeux avant de les clore à nouveau. Un arc électrique illumina le ciel un bref instant, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Il était temps qu'il aille aux nouvelles.

~oOOoooOOo~

Une légère odeur de renfermé flottait quand Loki franchit le seuil de la maison que partageaient Thor et Jane depuis que le prince asgardien était retourné à sa vie terrestre avec sa mortelle. Le dieu du Chaos n'avait pas pris la peine de sonner ou toquer une énième fois et avait simplement brisé la serrure. Il était las d'attendre et de plus en plus intrigué par le manque de réponse.

A pas feutrés, il chercha toute trace de présence au rez-de-chaussée, passant parfois prudemment la tête à travers les portes entrouvertes, bizarrement méfiant.

Ce fut quand il franchit la porte du salon qu'il sentit une forte odeur d'alcool. Elle lui fit froncer le nez alors que ses yeux tombaient sur une masse à terre, juste devant le canapé. Il haussa un sourcil et accéléra le pas en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Thor, allongé sur le dos en habits midgardiens, sans doute bien imbibé selon les nombreuses bouteilles qui traînaient sur la table. Loki s'accroupit à côté de lui et passa une main sur le front du blond pour écarter les mèches qui le barraient. Thor semblait complétement inconscient.

Loki doutait que de l'alcool terrien puisse tuer un dieu, donc ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, mais prit tout de même le pouls de Thor par pure précaution. Après s'être assuré que, même si lent, il n'était pas trop faible, il attrapa le fils d'Odin par les épaules pour le redresser en position assise sans trop le brusquer, obtenant une sorte de grommellement en guise de réaction. Le magicien parut subitement se rappeler qu'il avait affaire à son balourd de frère car il glissa un vague « espèce d'imbécile » entre deux râles agacés et fatigués en passant son bras autour de Thor pour relever son poids de Bilgesnipe crevé. Sur le coup, il écarquilla les yeux et hésita à le laisser là et "emprunter" son lit en attendant qu'il se réveille comme il était trop lourd et qu'il ne pensait pas que Jane soit ici – autrement cela aurait été _très_ embarrassant. Mais il y avait cette espèce d'obstination qui l'animait, ce genre d'étincelle de volonté sortie de nulle part et orgueilleuse qui lui hurlait qu'il devait vraiment être _faible_ pour ne pas arriver à soulever son aîné à peine plus âgé que lui. Alors il s'arrangea pour y parvenir, obstiné.

Au terme de cette bataille acharnée pour le Jötunn – Thor ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il ne fallait pas autant en demander au guerrier ivre mort qu'abritait sa carcasse – ils aboutirent dans la salle de bain où Loki renversa plus qu'installa le blond sur un tabouret. Il le relâcha mais sursauta lorsqu'il dut à nouveau le caler contre le mur tandis qu'il penchait dangereusement sur le côté, incapable de se tenir droit, même assis.

– Dans quel état es-tu donc… Soupira Loki, soudain un peu désolé de ce qui était arrivé – quoi que ce fût – au guerrier pendant son absence.

Il laissa une main fermement accrochée à l'épaule de Thor, s'emparant avec l'autre d'une serviette qu'il enduit d'eau après avoir tendu le bras pour ouvrir le robinet. Il passa le tissu humide sur le front et la mâchoire de l'aîné, le débarrassant de quelques résidus d'alcool et de sueur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela, à vrai dire, mais c'était la première fois que cela arrivait dans un tel contexte. De coutume, le dieu du Tonnerre buvait trop à Asgard, après une victoire, ou pour célébrer… pour célébrer beaucoup de choses, en réalité. Il y avait toujours une raison pour boire. Mais faire cela démesurément, seul, n'avait pas de sens.

A son tour épuisé, Loki décida d'utiliser la magie qui lui restait depuis la restriction de ses pouvoirs pour téléporter le blond et lui-même dans sa chambre, au premier étage. Il fit basculer sans peine le guerrier sur la literie et s'allongea à côté de lui, à une distance raisonnable – non pas qu'il ne souhaite se montrer trop proche, ce qui serait ridicule après ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, mais autrement, en un mouvement il était sûr que Thor s'écraserait sur lui en se retournant. Classique.

Il soupira, capable de palper cette certitude qu'il ne dormirait pas.

~oOOoooOOo~

Thor gronda faiblement quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur la lumière agressive du soleil contre sa rétine et sa tête, alors que celle-ci semblait pulser de l'intérieur tant elle lui était douloureuse. Il gémit une seconde fois en tentant de se retourner. Une lame paraissait s'enfoncer dans son crâne au moindre geste, le faisant osciller entre conscience et inconscience avec l'impression désagréable de cauchemarder et d'être éveillé à la fois.

– Pourquoi avoir bu à ce point hier soir ?

Le blond crut un instant s'être imaginé la voix qui venait de percer un trou dans sa tête, l'assommant. Pourtant quand il se tourna, avec toute la lucidité qui lui restait, il aperçut Loki à ses côtés, assis contre la tête de lit. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir et l'attrapa sans grande douceur afin de le faire s'asseoir à son tour, lui provoquant un nouvel accès de douleur.

– Ma patience a des limites, Thor, gronda-t-il, et l'intéressé fut blessé d'être ainsi sermonné tandis qu'il avait lui-même du mal à se remettre, et qu'il repensait aux raisons qui l'avait poussé à oublier ses problèmes et les événements par un procédé aussi violent que celui de se saouler jusqu'à l'inconscience totale.

De son côté, Loki ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'y avait dans sa voix et ses gestes que de la colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était produit pour mettre à terre le dieu de la Foudre, et supportait mal l'idée que son frère, tout puissant guerrier qu'il soit, tombe aussi bas. Bien entendu, le dieu du Chaos aspirait à la vengeance, et une partie de lui voulait voir souffrir Thor autant qu'il avait souffert. Mais se retrouver à contempler l'homme qu'il avait admiré, jalousé, et aimé, dans un tel état n'avait plus rien de satisfaisant. C'était déstabilisant, pathétique, et Loki ne se sentait pas de voir la vive étincelle azure du regard de Thor s'éteindre pour un bleu terne de peine et d'affliction. Il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer que son frère avait décidé de lui laisser une chance de se rattraper.

Mais plus que cela, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser le blond dépérir ainsi.

– Il m'arrivait souvent de boire beaucoup trop à Asgard… Je ne vois pas en quoi cette fois-ci est spéciale, grogna Thor, les yeux clos, portant une main à sa tempe pour la masser.

– Oui, tu étais souvent ivre, confirma le Jötunn, mais jamais seul. _Nous_ étions ivres, ou toi avec tes guerriers, mais jamais individuellement.

Thor lâcha un petit rire désabusé.

– Je n'avais personne avec qui boire.

– Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Cela fait une semaine qu'une tempête impressionnante s'abat sur tout le continent.

Là, Thor se tut. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, dans un silence lourd pour Loki, qui comprenait maintenant l'étendue des dégâts émotionnels qu'avait subi le blond. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, plus fort, en voyant l'homme ravagé qu'il avait devant lui. Ce qu'on aurait pu désigner de loque n'était pas son frère, et rien que cette constatation alarma Loki qui voulut dès lors ramener ce qu'il restait du prince héritier à la surface.

Une larme roula sur la joue du dieu de la Foudre pour échouer contre sa barbe rêche et inégale, coupant presque la respiration de Loki.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu ça ?

– Thor… Murmura-t-il, ignorant quelle attitude adopter à présent.

En tant que prince et aîné, le blond n'avait presque jamais montré ses sentiments ouvertement quand il s'agissait, selon lui et les Asgardiens, de faiblesses.

Thor bascula la tête et rouvrit deux yeux brillants, fixant le plafond.

– Jane a été tuée. C'est de ma faute.

Cette dernière phrase n'arrangea pas l'incertitude de Loki comme son propre abattement. Il garda le silence.

– Si elle… Si elle n'avait été à mes côtés, elle n'aurait jamais été prise pour cible. Je suis… l'origine même de sa mort.

Devant cette explication Loki fronça les sourcils et gronda, comme pour réveiller et ramener à la réalité le guerrier apathique :

– C'est faux. Tu ne peux porter une culpabilité aussi injustifiée.

– Ah oui ? S'emportait à son tour le blond. Et pourquoi ? Au cours d'une mission, elle a été prise en otage pour faire pression sur _moi _!

Le dieu de la Malice plissa les yeux, prudent. Autant ne pas énerver un Thor aussi désemparé et dérouté.

– Écoute, l'apaisa-t-il, un ton parfaitement doux. Jamais…_ jamais_, je ne t'ai vu amoureux. Coureur de jupons, oui, mais pas amoureux. Et cette mortelle t'aimait également, c'est certain. Elle t'aurait suivi quel que soit l'endroit où tu te serais rendu. Tu n'avais pas le pouvoir d'empêcher sa mort.

– Alors j'aurais dû au moins m'écarter entièrement sa vie plutôt que de… l'entraîner dans tout ça.

– Si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais été un parfait idiot, et elle aurait pensé de même. Tu ne peux décider d'abandonner quelqu'un à cause de ton titre de prince ou de Vengeur en prétendant protéger et te comporter comme un bon et gentil héros qui se sacrifie pour les autres. Et sincèrement, si tu ne l'avais pas protégée en restant à ses côtés, peut-être aurait-elle péri plus tôt, de la main de Destructeur notamment.

Thor referma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, l'air complétement épuisé et à bout.

– Je ne sais plus, Loki.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement avant de passer une main sur l'épaule de l'aîné qui paraissait en ce moment-même _réellement_ plus vieux. Auparavant, peut-être que Loki serait resté et se serait blotti contre son frère comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, mais bien qu'appropriée, cette manœuvre lui sembla inenvisageable. Il renouait un minimum avec Thor et Frigga, mais surtout pour de purs intérêt et pour se fondre à la Cour, plutôt que pour les considérer complétement comme sa famille.

– Alors repose-toi, je reviendrai d'ici quelques heures.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Dernière précision : Loki ne sera pas toujours tout gentil (il ne faut pas trop lui en demander).


	2. Un visage

Coucou ! :D

Voici donc le chapitre 2 auquel je donnerais bien, pour un passage, les paroles de la chanson "J'ai pas les mots" de Grand Corps Malade. Bien que je n'aime pas la chanson en soi et le style de Grand Corps Malade, je trouve les paroles très vraies. Elles m'ont rappelé bien des choses de mes propres expériences personnelles. Je vous conseille donc d'aller jeter un coup d'œil (mais ne mettez peut-être pas la chanson durant le chapitre, sans offense, le rythme jurerait beaucoup avec le reste, et je trouve que le style déconcentre dans la lecture x) ).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un visage**

* * *

La pluie et le vent n'avaient cessé depuis que Loki avait laissé Thor dans sa chambre, quelques heures plus tôt. Maintenant, le dieu de la Malice fouillait un peu la maison, que ce soit pour l'en débarrasser des trop nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool ou plus sommairement vérifier qu'elle contenait de quoi se nourrir au moins sommairement. La réponse à cette question fut d'ailleurs négative, un constat après lequel il s'éclipsa une petite demi-heure pour régler le problème.

Loki avait roulé une tranche de jambon et s'était installé sur le grand canapé du salon, allongé de tout son long, jambes croisées repliées, quand il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Il observa Thor se faire un chemin vers la cuisine en marmonnant « aspiriiiiine… » avec un air curieusement fantomatique que Loki ne le voyait jamais arborer. D'habitude, il était le spectre de la maison, pendant que Thor guerroyait joyeusement avec un aspect de buffle midgardien.

En tout cas, il ne savait ce qu'était l'aspirine, mais aux yeux de Thor, les trois cachets blancs entre ses doigts semblèrent primordiaux quand Loki le vit ressortir de la cuisine et se diriger vers lui, verre d'eau à la main. Il lui fit une place sur le canapé, son frère se vautrant dedans. Le dieu du Chaos le regarda du coin de l'œil, peu sûr de ce qu'il devrait faire.

– A propos… Commença Loki, avant de se gifler mentalement devant la stupidité d'une introduction commençant par ces mots. Où en sont les Avengers ? Je pensais les voir venir ici étant donnée… la situation.

Thor but son verre et avala les cachets, fronçant le nez à l'évocation des mortels.

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur à endurer une entrevue avec eux, et je le leur ai fait comprendre.

Le magicien haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu noies littéralement le pays, Thor. Je serais étonné d'un mutisme durable de leur part. Contrôle au moins cela, si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'importune, proposa-t-il en désignant la fenêtre derrière laquelle la météo semblait même s'être aggravée.

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ricana le blond.

– Tu n'essayes pas.

– Tu n'en sais rien.

Loki rit clairement, dédaigneux :

– J'en suis certain, c'est suffisant.

Il vit clairement la main de Thor se resserrer sur son verre tandis que le dieu du Tonnerre gardait son regard fixe devant lui, sec et impitoyable. Sa colère, Loki pouvait la palper et sentir sa propre magie l'avertir du changement soudain, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il retira ses mots. Si Thor voulait sortir de là, il ne devait pas être ménagé : Loki avait bien constaté au fil des siècles que laisser passer toutes les bêtises, colères et caprices du dieu ne menait à rien.

L'aîné se calma après plusieurs minutes, dans le silence, et bascula sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé. Il demeura ainsi de longs instants, loin d'être sur le point de bouger pour les trois heures qui suivraient. Ce fait ne convint pas à Loki.

– J'ai toutes mes chances dans cette situation, murmura-t-il.

Le Jötunn plissa les yeux lorsque ceux de Thor s'ouvrirent puis tintèrent de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension, sa peau frémissant brièvement à la morsure glacée d'une lame contre sa gorge. Loki était penché au-dessus du blond assis, une botte sur le canapé, piégeant le guerrier.

– Je pourrais te tuer maintenant sans difficulté et m'exiler là où Asgard ne serait capable de me trouver. Ce serait tellement simple, Odinson.

Thor le fixa longtemps, indifférent, et ce fait même transperça Loki comme si on lui avait administré un coup de poignard.

Il s'était attendu à une réaction.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cet air stoïque et résigné.

Thor ne se fatiguait pas même à parler, ayant sans doute croisé dans le regard du brun son choc et son hésitation. Il savait sûrement que le dieu de la Malice n'avait pas pensé sérieusement à le tuer. Ou plutôt, Loki _voulait_ qu'il n'y ait pas cru, sinon voir le dieu de la Foudre aussi impassible aurait été bien trop troublant et inquiétant.

La dague sombre paraissait aussi d'une neutralité paralysante, le métal dépourvu des reflets du soleil cachés par les nuages orageux qui le faisaient habituellement luire tels les iris d'un prédateur vicieux. Sans vivacité et maladroitement, la lame se retira. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement pesant, d'atrocement oppressant, de dangereusement las et d'affreusement impuissant qui serrait le cœur de Loki. Comme un tissu étouffant qui éteint une flamme, vous enserre et vous engouffre dans l'idée que la chose est au-dessus de vous, insoluble, impitoyable, lentement mortelle et insupportable. Comme cette boule qui noue la gorge, la déchire, la compresse et rend douloureux chaque mot, avec pour message que toute réflexion pour les utiliser à bon escient et astucieusement sera vaine et ne mènera qu'à un mur, celui de la peine et de l'abandon total de sa propre personne, ce mur que Thor avait lui-même érigé et derrière lequel il demeurait enfermé, ailleurs, quelque part dans le passé, jugeant que plus rien n'avait d'importance, incapable d'affronter le futur et refusant de le faire.

Loki, malgré lui, baissa les yeux pour faire lâcher prise au regard qui le harponnait et le rongeait. Il se laissa glisser, alors accroupi devant le dieu qui n'avait bougé du canapé.

Un Thor puissant qui essuyait une défaite avait quelque chose de plaisant. L'ombre de son frère passant sur un mur silencieusement, entourée d'une aura de vide désespéré, avait le goût âcre et déplaisant d'un abominable spectre improbable qui jamais n'aurait dû se présenter. Voir un homme qui, dans l'amour ou la haine, avait régi toute sa vie se dégrader par lui-même jusqu'à devenir intouchable et inerte était une sentence épouvantable qui le dégoûtait ; un châtiment immuable, puisqu'il pressentait qu'il ne sortirait pas Thor de là, même s'il était trop pessimiste de l'affirmer immédiatement.

– Loki, fit Thor d'une voix fatiguée en le sortant de ses pensées, il y a une chose que je peux te demander ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se surprenait à penser que, tant que Thor parlait un minimum sans qu'il ait à faire les questions et réponses, cela lui allait parfaitement. C'était même un soulagement certain.

– Jane n'aimait pas beaucoup toutes sortes de représentations d'elle-même, en particulier les photos. Il n'y en a qu'une ici, et je…

Il hésita un moment, ayant fermé les yeux.

– Je n'ai même pas pu la voir pendant les dix jours pendant lesquels elle a été captive, avant d'être tuée. J'ai peur de… l'oublier, et d'un jour ne plus arriver à me rappeler de son visage. Mais j'ai surtout envie… de le voir une dernière fois.

Loki s'humecta les lèvres, ses doigts entremêlés se crispant.

– Tu veux que je crée une illusion, c'est bien cela ? Soupira Loki.

Il n'eut pas besoin de la réponse de Thor pour en être certain.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, déclara-t-il enfin. Ça ne pourrait être vraiment elle, et tu t'accrocherais d'autant plus à cette relation qui est maintenant _terminée_.

– Loki, s'il te plaît. Ce ne sera qu'une seule fois.

Une seule fois.

Une seule minute de plus, une seule histoire, une seule étreinte, un seul service…

Loki se souvenait que jamais ce type paroles ne demeurait tenu par son frère.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Non.

– Loki…

Celui-ci se retourna violemment et attrapa le col du plus âgé, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

Il craquait à son tour.

– Ça suffit, Thor. Je t'interdis de me reparler de cela.

– J'en ai besoin !

– Non, c'est faux ! Vociféra le brun. Tu n'en as pas _besoin_ ! Tu persistes à renouer avec ce qui est à présent passé. Reviens vers la réalité, Thor ! Tu ne peux me demander de créer à nouveau une illusion pour t'accrocher à ce que tu as perdu, car on s'accroche _pas_ à ces choses-là ! On les laisse aller et on avance, c'est pour cela que tu es prince, futur roi, acclamé ! C'est pour cela que tu as été choisi ! Pour te battre, accepter les sacrifices, et non pour pleurer sur ton manque ! Et tu dois _l'oublier_, tu dois voir la réalité, pas les souvenirs !

Il se calma quelque peu et soupira :

– Tu dois perdre cet espoir qui hurle que tu peux retourner en arrière, trouver le moyen de combler l'espace qu'a laissé ta mortelle, l'intima Loki. Il n'y a plus rien à rattraper, Thor. Quand tu le comprendras, tu auras déjà laissé tomber le monde entier dans ta quête de retrouver Jane. Il sera trop tard et tu t'enfermeras. Mais ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi obstiné et… mal. Il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Thor plissa les yeux et Loki sut dès lors qu'il avait raison. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa l'épaule du dieu du Chaos pour qu'il se détache de lui. Il porta ensuite une main à la manche gauche de sa chemise dont il défit les boutons avant de la relever, dévoilant une marque blanchâtre qui entourait son poignet.

– Tu sais déjà ce que c'est, dit-il seulement.

Loki avait écarquillé les yeux, le souffle coupé.

_Oui, il le savait._ Il se rappelait même parfaitement de ce type de cicatrices qu'il avait vu dans les contrées elfiques, au cœur de la forêt d'Álfheim. Il avait étudié les coutumes de ses habitants, avait passé énormément de temps là-bas, et parfois, en avait brièvement parlé avec Thor lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Et au sein des bois tortueux des alfes, en leur centre, au milieu de trois pics, s'établissaient nombre de mages capables d'exploiter l'aura mystique s'échappant des racines et de l'humus de la forêt, et d'établir un lien entre deux personnes, de les marquer à vie, rendant leurs sentiments étroitement perceptibles l'un pour l'autre, leur permettant de ressentir les moindres sursauts de l'âme de l'être cher.

Loki passa un doigt sur la cicatrice.

– Imbécile, souffla-t-il, maintenant conscient du déchirement que devait ressentir Thor.

Lorsqu'un lien ne menait qu'au vide, l'esprit se révoltait contre les faits et niait tout bonnement la vérité de la disparition de l'autre, et Loki comprit que les choses seraient bien plus compliquées qu'elles en avaient eu l'air. Mais il comprit aussi une toute autre chose : grâce à ce coup de tête, ce lien irréfléchi issu de sentiments aveugles, il avait obtenu un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Et les avantages à tirer de ce revirement de situation s'avéraient plus qu'attirants.

Lentement, il s'approcha de son frère avec une assurance nouvelle qu'il se garda bien de montrer et posa une main sur le haut de son bras, passant son pouce dessus dans un geste rassurant mais également propre à amadouer le guerrier afin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

– Il y a trop de souvenirs dans cette maison, Thor, trop de pertes à déplorer. Rester ici ne nous avancera à rien. Il faut que nous rentrions, à présent. Ta place est auprès du roi et de la Cour, non à ruminer ici.

Thor le regarda, légèrement suspicieux :

– Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Le brun secoua la tête avec un rictus.

– Le sais-je moi-même ?

~oOOoooOOo~

Contre un rocher, Loki grava la date, puis redressa la tête pour contempler le brasier qui crépitait devant lui, dévorant la maison dans laquelle Thor et Jane avaient vécu.

Le dieu du Tonnerre, quant à lui, avait été aspiré par le Bifröst plusieurs heures plus tôt, inconscient du trait que tirait Loki sur sa vie passée à Midgard et son attachement pour sa mortelle.

Il était temps de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, ou plutôt, sur de nouveaux plans. Mais quand il remit une main dans sa poche, il sentit entre ses doigts un morceau de papier plastifié. Une photo, la seule et l'unique de Jane, sous le bras de son frère, collée contre son flanc, souriante. Rien qu'une photo trouvée sur un mur, et pourtant si importante pour Thor, si primordiale, que Loki n'avait pu se résoudre à la détruire également. Il ne voulait pas avoir son frère sur le dos, c'était tout. Il se serait fait une joie d'incendier ce souvenir maudit pour lui comme pour Thor.

Ou peut-être ne voulait-il juste pas écraser encore plus l'être qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et que, d'une pulsion, il était certain d'avoir à sa merci. Peut-être avait-il juste agi avec compassion.

Peut-être. Seulement peut-être.

Il siffla. Ça n'avait pour l'instant aucune importance.

* * *

**Note : **Il y a une référence à un manga connu dans la dernière scène (pour gros indice si vous connaissez, avec la maison et la date gravée).

Un gros merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ce début vous ait plu ! :D Bonne journée/soirée, et à bientôt !


	3. Délier

J'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour publier, navrée, j'ai eu des derniers jours assez chargés (mais qui m'ont permis de penser à beaucoup d'autres nouvelles publications, au moins).

Il est également possible que je n'aie pas encore répondu à des reviews, des PM, ou laissé des reviews d'histoires que je suis... ça va arriver, ne vous en faites pas x)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos avis, ils me sont très utiles et me motivent énormément !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Délier**

* * *

– Le problème de Thor n'est pas seulement la mort de Jane, soupira Loki.

Frigga était profondément affectée par l'état de son fils aîné, désolée d'avoir manqué de temps pour lui porter attention depuis la mort de sa mortelle, tout comme d'être impuissante face à ses sentiments malmenés. Elle porta ainsi un regard d'autant plus troublé sur son cadet.

– En quelle façon ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Thor a agi comme un inconscient et s'est lié avec sa mortelle par le rituel cicatriciel sacré des Ljósálfars*. Il savait pourtant avec une humaine qu'il en pâtirait puisque cette espèce connaît une vie si courte… mais j'imagine qu'il s'est trouvé là l'air d'un éblouissant compagnon bêtement amoureux en sacrifiant son bonheur futur uniquement pour prouver celui présent à demeurer avec la mortelle, gronda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'a même pas songé aux-

– Loki, il suffit, le réprimanda patiemment sa mère, là n'est plus la question. A l'heure qu'il est ton frère doit être au supplice de par ce lien, et cela va empirer. Ce qui le rattache magiquement à Jane va se détériorer et le blesser profondément.

– Ce lien peut être extrait de sa chair, son emprise amoindrie, proposa le brun.

Assis nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, il en tapota l'accoudoir du doigt, avant de s'humecter les lèvres et reprendre :

– Mes petites virées à Álfheim n'ont fait que des mécontents et des railleurs, mais il semblerait que la honte de passer son temps au côté des Ljósálfars soit aujourd'hui la seule chose qui puisse aider l'héritier du trône, siffla-t-il, plein de rancœur. Mes incompétences et la disgrâce de pratiquer la magie ont fait de moi le seul magicien assez proche du Roi Traître Freyr pour connaître assez bien les spécificités des traditions alfiques et de leurs enchantements.

La reine cessa de faire les cent pas et n'hésita pas avant de s'approcher du Jötunn et s'abaisser, accroupie face à son fils. Consciente de sa colère, elle arborait un regard empli de douleur qui se voulait doux en le détaillant attentivement.

– Tu sais bien que jamais je n'aurais pensé ou dit cela, Loki.

Il ricana simplement, méchamment.

– En quoi _votre_ avis change-t-il la donne ? Peut-être m'avez-vous enseigné une partie de la magie, mais pour autant ce n'est pas de votre regard sur moi dont il s'agit. Le temps passé avec quelqu'un n'en fait pas une personne si importante qu'elle en obstrue toutes les autres.

Frigga demeura silencieuse un instant, frappée par la violence des paroles du dieu de la Malice. Assurément, il démontrait d'une cruauté qui prouvait tout de même qu'il lui en voulait, malgré l'amour qui, paradoxalement, le rattachait à elle. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas une question d'attachement, seulement de haine et de souffrance morale. Loki ne considérait plus l'amour délibérément quand il s'agissait de reprocher et porter les autres responsables de sa déchéance. C'était ce à quoi Frigga songeait quand le Jötunn ne mesurait plus ses mots, pouvant ainsi rester sereine et considérer que, hormis ces piques empoisonnées, Loki restait un homme qu'il était possible de faire remonter vers la lumière.

– Aller chez les alfes lumineux a été source de grands apprentissages pour moi, mais également source de moqueries plus immondes les unes que les autres et de regards mauvais respirant le dégoût le plus profond. Côtoyer Freyr, un prince de Vanaheim mis sur le trône d'Álfheim par Odin, puis ayant finalement rendu son royaume si puissant qu'il en devint indépendant d'Asgard… Oh, honnêtement, non, cela ne m'a rien attiré de bon quand bien même je ne me rendais dans la demeure du Roi Traître uniquement pour pratiquer la magie… d'ailleurs un art féminin et déprécié par ces pauvres guerriers qui crient au non-respect de l'honneur. Ce sont des faits, alors votre opinion n'est pas à prendre en compte, finit-il sèchement. Mais si tel est votre souhait, et celui d'Odin, je pourrais délier Thor de sa mortelle.

Frigga, bien que blessée et pleine de remords, s'efforça de se concentrer sur la situation actuelle plutôt que sur les erreurs passées. Elle ne changerait de toute façon aucunement le point de vue de Loki tout comme les conséquences des blessures accumulées, pourtant il lui restait aujourd'hui une chance à laisser à son cadet, une responsabilité, un pouvoir qu'elle pouvait lui octroyer : celui de rester au côté de son aîné.

En plus d'être une preuve de confiance que de remettre le sort d'un héritier du trône à Loki, ce geste lui offrirait l'opportunité d'améliorer ses relations avec son frère. D'une pierre deux coups, les maux du passé ne disparaîtraient pas, mais seraient peut-être moins mis en avant, voire en partie pardonnés ou oubliés. Malgré son optimisme qu'elle savait trop grand, Frigga voulait croire en cela.

– Je parlerai à Odin, convint-elle calmement. Quoiqu'il en soit, rejoins Thor et soumets-lui ton idée ; il nous faut en premier lieu son accord avant toute décision, afin de ne pas, plus tard, le contraindre à accepter.

– Car vous comptez lui laisser vraiment le choix ? Interrogea le magicien en haussant un sourcil, ce à quoi la magicienne secoua doucement la tête.

– Pas vraiment, mais il est nécessaire qu'il se fasse à l'idée de briser le sceau qui le rattache à Jane. Nous ne pouvons pas lui proposer ceci directement et froidement en annonçant que, quel que soit son avis, il n'y changera rien.

~oOOoooOOo~

Fatigué, Loki se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit de Thor pendant que celui-ci regardait presque prudemment l'état de ses quartiers qu'il avait délaissés quelques années plus tôt pour Midgard. Il semblait notamment observer ce qui avait bougé, ce qui manquait, comme s'il trouvait soudainement cette chambre particulièrement impersonnelle voire étrangère à ses yeux alors que le dieu du Chaos y prenait ses aises, détaillant son frère troublé.

– J'ai parlé à Frigga, commença le brun, très calme. Elle désire que je reste à tes côtés un moment.

Il mentait à moitié, puisqu'il avait lui-même initié l'idée. Après tout, avoir un tel pouvoir que celui d'enfoncer ou d'aider le fils d'Odin était une réelle opportunité d'assurer, d'imposer sa place à la Cour, et gagner une importance certaine, voire appuyer sa réputation et son charisme auprès des nobles, tout en observant celui de son frère baisser par son état et son attachement à Midgard parfois peu apprécié. Loki, lui, n'avait pas tellement perdu auprès de la Cour. Sa lignée n'avait jamais été mise à jour par pur intérêt pour la famille royale et Odin, tandis que son attaque sur Midgard, bien qu'inattendue et violente, avait mitigé les avis sur la nécessité ou non d'un roi pour diriger la planète mortelle qui ne jouait alors aucun rôle dans la machinerie des Neuf Royaumes. Fallait-il conquérir ou non le royaume des humains ? C'était de cette question sans réponse que Loki avait jusqu'ici tiré son épingle du jeu, sans compter l'utilité qu'il avait fait valoir pour Asgard de son entente avec la plupart des royaumes et des souverains qu'il s'était, plus jeune, efforcé de côtoyer et d'observer afin d'anticiper leurs attentes et toujours agir avec diplomatie face à eux. Cet aspect si conciliant tout en étant négociateur, rusé, et peut-être un peu manipulateur, avait toujours su apporter des avantages au royaume des dieux, faisant fi de la plupart des actes malfaisants de Loki. Qu'était la morale, après tout, face au profit ? Il n'y avait guère que le roi pour s'offusquer véritablement du comportement du dieu de la Malice, car la Cour n'avait pas le devoir de le faire et se réjouissait plutôt lorsque les plans de Loki connaissaient un franc succès, sans se soucier du sort du Trompeur qui, la plupart du temps, payait cher ses écarts malgré les bénéfices qu'ils engendraient.

– Et nous avons notamment débattu sur le lien alfique qui t'unit encore à Jane, continua-t-il en se tirant de ses pensées.

Cette fois-ci, les muscles des épaules de Thor se contractèrent visiblement avec méfiance. Le remarquant, Loki joua la carte de la douceur :

– Approche s'il te plaît, Thor, murmura-t-il.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils mais avança finalement de quelques pas jusqu'à rejoindre le magicien allongé qui, tout de suite, se redressa en position assise. Loki saisit avec attention le poignet du dieu de la Foudre et dévoila la peau marquée par la cicatrice de magie. Il passa distraitement un doigt dessus.

– Ce lien des Ljósálfars t'est nocif, expliqua-t-il en espérant une réaction posée. Il finira par s'atténuer, mais ce sera dans la douleur, tandis qu'il existe un moyen plus-

– Je ne veux pas de ce moyen, Loki, siffla le blond en retirant prestement sa main. Je peux endurer ce lien, et je le dois. Il n'est pas pire lâcheté et affront que de refuser la souffrance de ses propres erreurs qui ont engendré la mort d'un être cher.

– Ce n'est pas de lâcheté dont il s'agit, c'est de ce que, toi, tu finiras par devenir.

A cela, Thor ricana :

– Pour qui me prends-tu, exactement ?

Loki plissa dangereusement et siffla :

– Tu sous-estimes la douleur. Tu ne connais pas ce lien.

– Pour dire cela, _tu_ ne me connais pas.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

– N'y a-t-il que ta force et ton orgueil fous qui comptent pour prétendre être capable de supporter la rupture longue et écrasante du rituel alfique, de ce contrat passé entre deux âmes ? Gronda-t-il férocement. Tu n'es qu'un ignorant, Thor ! Si certain d'être meilleur alors que tu nies être en train de plonger. Bon sang, ouvre les yeux : tu te dégrades et tu ne sembles même pas le voir, alors que moi, devant toi, je peux sans problème observer ta chute. Tu n'arrives pas à t'en sortir, Thor, mais tu ne veux l'avouer. Lorsque ton esprit malmené et perdu aura fini de tâtonner vainement pour retrouver la réalité, tu ne seras qu'une ombre.

Le dieu blond était tendu, le regard braqué sur ses propres mains aux jointures blanches.

– Sors d'ici, Loki, dit-il, furieux. Sors d'ici avant que je ne t'y force.

Au lieu de s'exécuter, la plus folle des idées et le plus vif des sangs traversa le corps entier du Jötunn et ses muscles se contractèrent dangereusement. Il se leva et attrapa son frère par le col pour le plaquer violemment contre la baie-vitrée, puis ouvrit celle-ci d'un geste précis et rapide avant de bousculer sauvagement Thor par-dessus la balustrade, sachant qu'il s'écraserait lourdement quelques trois mètres plus bas dans un des jardins royaux. Poussant un feulement animal, il grimpa à son tour sur la balustrade et se jeta sur la masse encore à terre de son frère sonné, auquel il asséna un coup de pied qui lui retourna le ventre et le laissa s'échouer contre le tronc d'un arbrisseau qui se brisa sous l'impact.

– Viens donc, mon frère, si tu prétends que ta force demeure intacte, grogna le Jötunn avec hargne, lui laissant le temps de se redresser tout en avançant vers lui, la démarche féline et prédatrice.

Il fallait que le blond sorte de son état fatigué voire paresseux, et se battre en alimentant la colère de Thor semblait une bonne idée à Loki.

Mais la vérité était sûrement que lui-même avait besoin de frapper son aîné.

La nuque du plus jeune fut attrapée sans douceur, exposant son flanc. Il geignit et toussa lorsqu'un coup de poing le toucha juste en dessous des côtes et il se tordit dans un cri silencieux, incapable d'arrêter le second coup qui atteignit durement sa mâchoire, laissant uniquement le goût métallique du sang entre ses dents et le sol pour s'effondrer malhabilement. Mais sa ruse n'avait pas disparu quand il fit tomber son adversaire à ses côtés d'un croche-patte calculé et qu'il se jeta sur lui.

Ils dévalèrent en roulant une pente sur une dizaine de mètres, se débattant comme des lions, reprenant le dessus puis encaissant les coups successivement, puis atterrirent finalement dans un bassin. Ils ressortirent la tête de l'eau, un peu assommés, mais leurs corps encore agités et avides de combat, tremblant sous l'adrénaline de leurs échanges.

A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ils se jaugèrent un moment, et Loki lâcha un léger rire qui fit sourire Thor. Il s'approcha presque nonchalamment, avant de dérouiller la mâchoire du blond avec force, le prenant par surprise.

– Merci, mon bien-aimé frère, déclara-t-il tandis que l'autre se remettait à peine et se redressait. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'avais besoin de cela.

Thor éclata de rire et posa une large main sur l'épaule du brun tout en faisant travailler sa mâchoire douloureuse qu'il ouvrait et fermait. Loki, réellement soulagé par ce relâchement total de la tension accumulée, ne vit pas le geste venir quand il se retrouva soudainement la tête plongée dans l'eau, un corps s'étant jeté sur lui.

Il toussa comme un perdu en remontant à la surface, Thor en face de lui affichant un immense sourire qu'il trouva insupportable mais bienvenu. Il eut une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule avant d'être attrapé par un bras autour de sa taille qui le ramena plus près de Thor et de la rive. Ils se hissèrent sur la berge, songeant d'un même temps qu'ils étaient attendus pour le dîner et qu'ils devraient se dépêcher de retrouver une apparence potable… si toutefois ils le pouvaient avec les coupures et ecchymoses sur leurs visages et la terre qui parsemait leurs vêtements trempés.

* * *

_*** Ljósálfars = elfes/alfes lumineux, vivant à Álfheim (contrairement aux alfes sombres de Svartalfheim nommés "_dökkálfar_") **_


	4. Pacte

Chapitre un peu à la bourre de manière "semi-volontaire" puisque j'avais besoin de réfléchir à la suite, d'écrire un OS (toujours avec nos deux frérots) qui devrait bientôt arriver, et plus basiquement, j'étais occupée avec mon stage de Seconde (oui oui, de Seconde, ne demandez pas XD).

Je vous laisse donc lire et je souhaite à tous ceux qui passent le Bac, ou d'autres examens, bonne chance ! :D

**Note :** on va ici parler du lien magique qui unit Thor et Jane, donc si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, rendez-vous au chapitre précédent (vers la fin) !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pacte  
**

* * *

Le nombre conséquent de regards qui se portèrent sur les deux princes ne fut pas surprenant lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil du hall principal, encore porteurs des marques de leur combat éparpillées en petites plaies et ecchymoses qu'ils s'étaient infligés au visage et au cou. Inquisitrices, parfois troublées ou même réprobatrices concernant notamment Odin et Frigga, les lueurs qui animaient les yeux de la Cour étaient variées, mais devinrent purement étonnées en remarquant l'air détendu évident des deux frères et le petit sourire jovial de Loki en pleine conversation.

Celui-ci, en effet, paraissait enthousiaste, esquissant de larges gestes des mains comme pour illustrer une anecdote distrayante, ses yeux plantés sur son frère absorbé par le récit. Il y eut un grand silence devant leur entrée remarquée que les deux princes omirent, mais cette accalmie ne dura pas lorsque l'expression d'Odin s'assombrit, intimant à tous de reprendre leurs activités sans commentaire. Les jeunes dieux, l'attention générale détournée, allèrent prendre place à la table royale où se tiendrait le dîner. L'un à côté de l'autre, Thor avec à sa gauche Frigga, elle-même à la droite du Père de toute chose, ils n'interrompirent pas leur conversation bien qu'ils baissassent le ton. Ils continuèrent un moment leurs échanges avant que Frigga ne leur demande, intriguée :

– Où avez-vous donc traîné et qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans un tel état ?

Loki ricana et se pencha par-dessus la table pour répondre à sa mère.

– Nous avions des différends à régler avant d'avoir une quelconque raison de collaborer.

– Et ce fut violent, précisa Thor.

\- Mais instructif, insista le prince brun.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Loki se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, jugeant sa maigre explication suffisante.

– J'attends de vous deux une attitude exemplaire, s'insurgea le Père de toute chose.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du dieu de la Malice.

– Comme tous les jours, Odin, vous le savez.

Il y eut un silence tandis que Thor haussait un sourcil, curieux.

– "Comme tous les jours" ? Demanda-t-il.

Loki se renfrogna un peu mais accorda tout de même une réponse qui se voulait neutre :

– Ton père et moi avons à préserver l'autorité de la famille royale et donc à nous montrer… conciliants l'un envers l'autre. Une famille désunie, indécise, qui privilégie les querelles personnelles plutôt que les priorités et responsabilités qu'inclut le fait de diriger un royaume serait très malvenu, dangereux et discréditant vis-à-vis des dirigeants extérieurs à Asgard, voire vis-à-vis des Asgardiens eux-mêmes.

– Tu peux donc bel et bien te comporter correctement et ne pas sauter à la gorge de tous ceux qui t'importunent, petit frère ? Je suis impressionné.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et ne sois pas si dramatique. Si j'avais réellement voulu te sauter à la gorge tu ne serais pas à cette table.

– Aye, confirma le plus vieux avant de saisir son verre et de le brandir comme le reste de la tablée.

Ils commencèrent à manger, leur entrain précédent remplacé par leur intérêt pour le dîner, mais Loki pouvait sentir son aîné s'enfoncer encore et encore dans ses pensées jusqu'à s'y enterrer. Il lui vola un morceau de cette biche sauvage qu'ils mangeaient pour capter son attention et reçut un regard bleu terne animé par une faible lueur concernée.

– Tu devrais arrêter de penser, tu le faisais si bien avant.

Thor lui décocha un petit rictus mais ne répondit pas, toujours un peu ailleurs. Loki colla son épaule contre la sienne et murmura tout bas, certain de ne pas être entendu.

– Sois au moins en apparence de bonne humeur et présent, ne laisse à personne l'occasion de douter de ton état. Quand nous serons seuls, fais comme tu le souhaites, mais pas avant.

– Est-ce en stratège que tu parles, ou en frère ?

– Comme il te plaira, Thor, mais sache que je te connais le mieux et que la situation personnelle d'un prince ne doit être connue que de ses proches. Tu ne peux te dévoiler ici.

– Quel est ton but ? Siffla Thor.

– Est-ce la question ?

– Pour moi, ça l'est, fit-il sèchement.

Loki le regarda un moment, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il finit par soupirer et fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir encore plus incertains que précédemment.

– Laisse-moi le temps de trouver moi-même la réponse à cette question, car je l'ignore, chuchota-t-il, et c'était bel et bien la vérité.

Cette fois-ci Thor sourit vraiment, d'une façon rassurante que Loki s'étonna de voir et qui, malgré lui, lui avait terriblement manqué. Ce constat, plus que susceptible de l'énerver puisqu'il ne voulait pas dépendre de ce genre de gestes de la part son frère, ne fit pourtant que l'adoucir. Mettre les points sur les i et avouer qu'il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il agissait en faveur de Thor le soulageaient considérablement.

Ils relevèrent la tête brusquement quand Volstagg et Fandral commencèrent à animer le repas, braillant leurs exploits du jour appuyés par quelques farces peu légères comme les guerriers en étaient spécialistes pour relâcher la tension et commencer à festoyer. Loki saisit à cet instant que, depuis leur retour, Thor n'avait pas réellement adressé la parole à ses guerriers. Il le lui fit remarquer et celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme si depuis le début il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail.

– Je n'ai pas l'humeur à entreprendre des activités guerrières ou à chasser en leur compagnie, dit-il seulement. Pour le moment, je préfère faire le point.

– Et rester avec moi ? Fredonna Loki, joueur.

– Et rester avec toi, conclut en effet Thor, à la plus grande satisfaction du plus jeune, ravi de passer très largement avant Sif et les Trois Guerriers dans ce genre de situations.

Que son frère se confie plus facilement à d'autres que lui l'aurait profondément blessé, puis mis horriblement en colère. Loki n'osait pas même imaginer sa frustration et sa jalousie dans ce cas-là ; ce n'était pas aux Trois Guerriers et à Sif de s'occuper du prince blond, même si Sif avait-là une certaine légitimité à le faire, car la raison de son arrivée au palais était bien connue, et ce même si Thor avait tout fait pour feindre de l'ignorer. Mais maintenant que Jane n'était plus, Loki se demandait qui allait saisir en premier l'occasion de marier Sif au dieu de la Foudre. Sif elle-même ? C'était peu probable, car Loki se souvenait parfaitement de la guerrière comme une amie loyale et une femme capable de ne pas imposer son union à Thor s'il ne le voulait pas, bien qu'elle soit de nature autoritaire.

Alors la seule personne dont on pouvait se méfier restait, encore et toujours, Odin.

Le magicien jeta un bref coup d'œil à son père adoptif qui avait quelques mots avec le général de ses armées et songea qu'il devrait se méfier des manœuvres qu'entreprendrait le roi, jusqu'à tiquer sur son propre raisonnement en comprenant qu'il avait cette fois-ci des raisons personnelles à ne pas vouloir son frère marié. La première était qu'il restait bien trop tôt pour parler de cela au blond, et la seconde était que Loki n'avait jamais voulu et avait craint le jour où son frère aurait une épouse, car cela aurait signé la fin des moments qu'ils passaient côte à côte. Aujourd'hui, cette dernière peur semblait dérisoire au vu des combats qu'ils avaient mené l'un contre l'autre, mais Loki ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre complétement accès à son frère quand bien même leur relation avait tant souffert. Une séparation définitive, il ne l'envisageait pas plus qu'avant. S'il devait être séparé de Thor, ce ne serait que par la mort. Loki avait décidé que, dans l'adversité ou dans leur fraternité, ils ne seraient jamais bien loin, et qu'aucun, surtout pas Sif, ne viendrait changer cela.

C'était l'une des nombreuses choses auxquelles il avait songé en prison : il avait tenté de tuer Thor, y serait peut-être arrivé intentionnellement, mais le voir mort ne lui aurait procuré aucune satisfaction. S'il avait autrefois eu besoin de le tuer, il savait aussi que sa disparition lui serait insupportable, et ce constat le frustrait d'autant plus.

Il balaya son regard sur la salle puis saisit son verre, plongeant ses lèvres dans le liquide rosé qui lui avait été servi sans le boire, réfléchissant uniquement aux divers tournants que pourrait prendre la situation.

S'il voulait réellement retrouver une place au sein de la Cour et de la famille royale, au sein de_ sa _famille, il devrait avoir le soutien de Thor et sa complicité. Dans ce combat-là, il ne pourrait faire cavalier seul.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Allonge-toi et détends-toi complétement. Essaye de ne penser à rien, demanda doucement Loki qui se levait. Je reviens.

Le dieu du Chaos alla dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre de Thor, se lava les mains attentivement et passa de l'eau sur son visage pour le rafraîchir, sachant déjà que cette fin de journée serait longue. Il soupira légèrement puis revint vers le fils d'Odin, allongé sur le dos, paisible comme rarement on le voyait l'être. Loki s'assit au bord du lit et passa une main sur le front du blond.

Il avait accepté, trois semaines après que Loki lui ait proposé et ait continué d'insister, de rompre le sort qui le reliait à Jane. Le Jötunn l'avait informé qu'en raison de ses pouvoirs restreints par Odin le processus de suppression d'un lien à un tel niveau de magie serait particulièrement compliqué pour lui comme pour Thor, et qu'il s'étendrait sur des séances de plusieurs heures durant probablement plus d'une semaine. Cela avait _en quelque sorte_ rassuré le blond qui ne voulait pas voir d'un coup disparaître cette cicatrice, cette trace ancrée dans sa chair de l'humaine qu'il avait tendrement aimée durant plus de vingt ans.

Loki passa ses doigts le long des tempes du dieu et continua de l'apaiser par sa voix, suave et patiente.

– Tu n'as pas à bouger, pas à parler. Laisse-moi juste les rênes, sans résister.

La deuxième main du cadet se porta au poignet marqué de Thor et le saisit, diffusant une magie verte le long de l'avant-bras du dieu. Loki vit le visage sous ses doigts pâlir tandis que la mâchoire de Thor se serrait et il s'interrompit. Avec un froncement de sourcil, le magicien retira sa main de la peau blanchie par le rituel elfique.

– Non, ça ne va pas, murmura-t-il, relaxe-toi.

Thor poussa un long soupir et se renfonça dans la literie, relâchant ses muscles. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Loki reprit, le même phénomène se produisit, et il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois quand le blond geignit.

– C'est douloureux ?

Thor acquiesça silencieusement.

– Une fois que ma magie aura passé la barrière érigée par le pouvoir des elfes, ce sera mieux, assura le brun. Mais tu vas avoir mal quelques minutes.

– Physiquement ? Se risqua à demander le prince.

Loki secoua la tête.

– Pas seulement, mais ça ne durera pas, Thor, pas si tu te bats contre les sentiments qui vont t'assaillir. Ferme les yeux.

Le blond s'exécuta et le Jötunn reprit, grimaçant lorsqu'il put voir à nouveau la souffrance déchirer l'expression neutre de Thor. Ses deux mains, sur le côté du crâne du dieu du Tonnerre et sur son poignet, se resserrèrent, et il tenta à nouveau, calmement, d'apaiser son frère :

– Pense à quelque chose de joyeux, Thor. Pense à quelque chose qui t'est cher, quelque chose que tu as encore, quelque chose avec quoi tu peux avancer. Ne te concentre pas sur ce que je fais, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Ecoute-moi. Ecoute-moi et je te promets que tout sera bientôt terminé, souffla-t-il.

Il accentua la prise de sa magie sur le poignet de Thor, désireux d'en finir immédiatement, bien que ce choix empire la douleur. Le corps du blond fut secoué d'un spasme et retomba contre le matelas.

Loki observa son frère reprendre du processus, peu à peu. Il était épuisé, mais surtout complétement ailleurs et tourmenté, et le magicien songea qu'il serait préférable de continuer plus tard au lieu de brusquer. Il se releva, retenu par une main qui avait saisi son avant-bras.

– Reste, entendit-il. Loki, ne t'en vas pas. Pas maintenant.

Presque par automatisme, Loki se rassit, dos à son aîné.

– Que veux-tu ?

Il sentit la main du guerrier le serrer un peu plus.

– Tu m'as dit de penser à quelque chose que j'ai, qui m'est cher, une chose avec laquelle je pourrais continuer. Alors reste.

Loki ouvrit un peu plus grands les yeux et tourna le buste pour faire face au blond.

– Ne me laisse pas aussi. Pas toi, Loki. Je n'aurais jamais plus la volonté de répliquer si tu devais redevenir mon ennemi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Bien que manquant de conviction, le second prince ne put s'empêcher d'être mauvais :

– Parce que Jane n'est plus, et qu'il te faut maintenant quelqu'un d'autre à qui t'adresser pour compenser cette absence ?

L'expression de Thor ne changea pas, insensible à cette méchanceté forcée.

– Tu as besoin de moi, Loki, mais tu oublies toujours que la réciproque est vraie, sourit-il, et il n'y aura jamais personne pour remplacer mon petit frère malicieux, mon complice, mon allié, mon ami. Il n'y a que toi pour être tout cela à la fois.

Loki fut touché par ses paroles et par cette sensation si douce et agréable d'être nécessaire alors qu'il se sentait perdu, trop illégitime pour prétendre à toute place. Thor lui offrait ici la possibilité d'être utile et estimé. Il lui donnait l'opportunité de cesser sa course folle à la vengeance.

Le remède à sa colère n'était pas complétement là, mais peut-être trouverait-il au moins le moyen d'être plus… heureux.

– Dors, intima-t-il finalement à son frère, je reste ici, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Loki vit une lueur de soulagement tinter dans les yeux azurs de son frère qui s'endormit rapidement, dépassé par sa fatigue, et il sourit légèrement alors que se présentait une nouvelle voie face à lui, un chemin moins tortueux et sombre.


	5. Freyr

Ce retard-ci n'était pas vraiment prévu, désolée ! J'ai été malade, puis déprimée, si bien que j'ai écrit le chapitre, puis comme il était minable, je l'ai refait en entier. Celui-ci ne me satisfait pas complétement non plus, mais j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment, et c'est plus un chapitre de dialogues et de transitions, moins de sentiments (je trouve), donc plus difficile à écrire pour moi. Bref, euh, voilà.

On voit entrer ici un personnage qui influera jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire (que j'ai à présent en tête), et qui n'est autre que Freyr, un personnage que j'adore placer, car il est mystérieux, calculateur, ambitieux, mais a beaucoup d'affection et d'estime pour notre cher Loki, et étonnamment pour son frère (depuis peu, on va dire : depuis que Thor est devenu assez sage).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Freyr (mythologie) : **roi d'Álfheim**, le royaume des alfes (=elfes) lumineux, et **dieu** **prince de Vanaheim** par sa naissance (il est donc Vane, j'utiliserais sûrement ce terme).

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Freyr**

* * *

Ce n'était ni dans son lit ni dans sa chambre que Thor se réveilla. Il plissa les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil qui brûla sa rétine lorsqu'il bougea la tête afin de regarder par la fenêtre, mais quand sa vision redevint potable, il put distinguer l'extérieur et constater qu'il se trouvait en altitude, sur ce qui semblait être une suite de hauts-plateaux qui lui était bien familière.

– Thrudvangar*, lui indiqua la voix connue de Loki. Ne reconnais-tu donc même plus tes propres terres ? S'amusa celui-ci.

Thor grogna seulement. Bien sûr qu'il reconnaissait ses propres terres, il manquait juste un peu de motivation pour réveiller son esprit empâté par la fatigue, et voir Loki s'agiter plus loin en marchant dans tous les sens pour organiser la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi ne faisait que l'épuiser d'autant plus. Il ne puisa même pas la force de demander le pourquoi du comment ils se trouvaient ici et se retourna mollement pour s'allonger sur le ventre, le nez dans son oreiller, en poussant un râle agacé. Il entendit Loki rire à cela et le maudit une bonne centaine de fois au nom des Nornes, des Neuf Mondes et d'Yggdrasil tout entier jusqu'à sa moindre racine.

– Nous avons changé d'endroit pendant que tu dormais encore, expliqua-t-il. La capitale est agitée depuis ce matin, j'ai pensé le nord-ouest d'Asgard plus calme et plus agréable après trois jours soumis à la magie de rupture du lien. Et puis, cela fait un certain moment que nous ne nous étions pas rendus ici ensemble, même si Sif nous accompagne sous ordre d'Odin.

Thor ne put qu'acquiescer mentalement à cette constatation. Thrudvangar avait beau être un territoire qui lui appartenait entièrement, il ne passait du temps là-bas que très rarement, malgré le caractère apaisant des régions éloignées du centre d'Asgard. Néanmoins, le dieu de la Foudre ne put passer à côté des raisons qu'évoquaient Loki sur la nécessité de leur départ :

– Que s'est-il passé exactement au centre ? Demanda-t-il.

– Álfheim, annonça le brun. Tu connais les tensions entre les alfes du nord et les mages asgardiens qui se rendent sur leurs régions pour échanger des artefacts et des ingrédients. Récemment, ces tensions se sont accentuées et Odin a rencontré Freyr afin de négocier la présence de guerriers asgardiens au nord d'Álfheim pour empêcher tout conflit d'éclater et protéger nos magiciennes et magiciens. Freyr a accepté il y a quelques mois cependant… il y a eu un imprévu il y a quatre jours. Un de nos guerriers Einherjars* de classe supérieure aurait… "corrompu", selon les propres mots des nordistes d'Álfheim, une fille de guerrier destinée à se marier avec un Seigneur alfe du sud. Cette union était primordiale pour l'unité du royaume mais semble aujourd'hui bien atteinte. Freyr est roi d'Álfheim et de ce fait il a pris en charge ce problème et vient réclamer l'exécution de l'Einherjar impliqué.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

– Dire que Freyr entretenait déjà quelques conflits avec nous, grommela-t-il.

Loki hocha la tête puis s'assit sur le lit de Thor en attrapant son poignet pour en voir l'état.

– Le lien est toujours assez bien ancré, il me faudra encore quelques jours. Comment te sens-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Thor se renfonça dans les couvertures avec un grondement. Ce fut à cet instant que Sif entra, semblant inquiète.

– Il y a un changement assez… étonnant, déclara-t-elle. C'est Freyr. Il vient jusqu'ici.

Loki se releva presque violemment, fronçant les sourcils.

– Quoi ?

– Il est passé au palais parlementer avec Odin, mais il a dû apprendre que vous étiez ici. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il s'invite, il est plutôt hostile et ambitieux quand il s'agit d'Asgard, cracha-t-elle.

– Mais il sait où sont ses intérêts, corrigea le Jötunn. Je vais m'en occuper.

Mais alors qu'il allait sortir, la main de Sif se posa fermement contre son épaule alors qu'elle sifflait sèchement :

– On ne te laisse pas rester seul avec lui, votre entente n'est pas un secret et tes coups bas non plus.

– Ne sois pas ridicule. Il te demanderait de ne pas prendre part à la conversation de toute façon, et tu n'offenserais pas un roi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors reste avec Thor, et en dehors de tout ça.

– Tu ne-

– Sif, soupira le blond, laisse-le.

Thor s'était assis et avait commencé à masser ses tempes, ce que Loki avait remarqué sans mal avant de lui désigner plusieurs concoctions qui pouvaient amoindrir ses symptômes très nombreux.

– Loki, fit le guerrier en attrapant l'une des fioles.

– Hm ?

– Tu es nerveux.

Le magicien haussa un sourcil avant de lâcher un léger rire.

– Mon frère, murmura-t-il, depuis quand vois-tu ces choses-là ?

~oOOoooOOo~

Freyr était originaire de Vanaheim, typiquement reconnaissable aux cheveux blonds presque blancs de ses ancêtres. Ses yeux turquoises étaient perçants et inquisiteurs, propres aux félins, et s'attardaient autour de lui dans de précises observations de son entourage, le rendant un stratège attentif et redoutable.

Aussitôt arrivé, à la manière de Loki, Freyr congédia chacun des alfes qui l'accompagnaient et commença à marcher tranquillement aux côtés du prince d'Asgard dans les longs couloirs de la forteresse de Thrudvangar.

– J'espère que le préjudice dû à notre guerrier n'est pas trop grand, mon roi, commença le brun.

Freyr se contenta de laisser un rictus étirer ses lèvres.

– Tu m'appelles par mon titre, nota-t-il.

– Je t'appelle par ton titre quand tu te comportes selon ton titre, Freyr.

– Et tu viens d'arrêter.

– J'ai arrêté car tu aimais trop m'entendre t'appeler ainsi, et je suis quelqu'un de contrariant, sourit Loki. Puis-je connaître la raison de ta visite ?

Le roi d'Álfheim s'arrêta devant une entrée de la bâtisse, invitant le dieu de la Malice à sortir, sans doute pour être sûr de ne pas être écouté. Le prince acquiesça silencieusement et ouvrit la marche vers l'extérieur.

– Tu as été libéré récemment après avoir été enfermé pour tes actes à Midgard, eux-mêmes précédés du… conflit, d'après ce que nous avons pu en entendre, après lequel tu as été déclaré mort. Odin, à cause des problèmes avec les nains de Nidavellir, et grâce à ta facilité à traiter avec nous, t'a sorti de prison, et même si ce n'est pas une liberté temporaire, le respect qui t'est porté par les Asgardiens le sera. Et tu le sais, Loki.

– Que me proposes-tu ?

– Une place là où tes capacités sont estimées.

Loki s'arrêta sur le coup, stupéfait, et planta son regard dans celui du roi.

– Tu veux que moi, un prince d'Asgard, je quitte mon royaume pour le tien.

– Le retour de Thor à Asgard, pour quelque raison que ce soit-

Loki le coupa d'un rire sec :

– Tu as des espions partout, Freyr. La preuve en est que tu savais où nous nous trouvions. Ose nier que tu ne connais pas les raisons qui ont amené mon frère ici.

Le roi sourit simplement d'une façon énigmatique qui ne plut pas à Loki. Freyr savait que Thor était dans un état déplorable, et la méfiance du brun tripla alors.

– Perspicace, comme toujours, dit-il. Mais rentre tes griffes, jeune prince, je ne suis pas là pour lui.

– Si tu l'étais, prévint Loki en un grondement, il serait inutile de me proposer quoi que ce soit. Malgré ce qui est arrivé dernièrement, ne te prends pas à croire que je le trahirais.

Loki fut surpris un instant par ses propres paroles mais jugea qu'elles étaient vraies. Il ne laisserait certainement pas son frère être tué par Freyr, quand bien même il appréciait ce dernier, et quand bien même il semblait lui offrir une place à ses côtés. C'était par affection autant que par sens du devoir et de sa loyauté envers Thor – non envers Asgard – qu'il le défendrait. S'il y avait bien des choses que Loki n'avait jamais perdues, protéger face aux autres royaumes les intérêts et l'honneur de sa famille, qu'importe ses sentiments personnels, en était une. Il savait toujours en temps voulu se montrer agressif quand il s'agissait de son nom et de celui de son frère, de sa mère, mais aussi de son père adoptif. A l'extérieur d'Asgard, Loki avait toujours été très virulent et fier aux côtés des siens pour afficher un front solide, qu'il existe ou non. Et étrangement, durant ces moments où ensemble la famille royale d'Asgard s'unissait politiquement en se défendant mutuellement, ce front existait vraiment. Loki s'était toujours senti plus proche des siens, peut-être à tort, lorsqu'ils valorisaient chacun d'entre eux peu importe la véracité de leurs paroles : face aux autres souverains, une famille royale ne devait elle-même se contredire.

Aujourd'hui, s'il devait mener ce genre de combat, il le ferait à nouveau.

– Je ne crois rien, Loki, et je ne m'en prendrais pas la vie de Thor, assura Freyr. La seule raison de ma venue est qu'il demeure de retour à Asgard, non pas car il est souffrant, mais car il est à nouveau désigné en tant qu'héritier direct, et que toi, désormais libéré, tu resteras second prince. Mais tu ne seras jamais respecté pour tes décisions et tes avis, et tu n'auras plus jamais l'affection du peuple. Peut-être même tes qualités ne seront ni mises en avant, ni utilisées. Ce n'est pas un destin pour un magicien de ta carrure ou pour un prince.

Il s'arrêta et regarda Loki qui soutint son regard bleu turquoise, attentif.

– Tu sais que de naissance, je suis prince de Vanaheim. Or mon père, Njörd, se fait vieux, et il est l'heure pour moi de prendre sa place sur le trône de Vanaheim. Ce que je te propose, Loki, est la régence d'Álfheim.

Loki sentit sa respiration se couper un instant, entièrement surpris par les mots de Freyr.

– Pourquoi moi ? Ne put-il qu'articuler.

Calmement, Freyr expliqua :

– Tu connais bien les alfes et tu es un excellent magicien, néanmoins asgardien, donc très différent des leurs. Ils ont à apprendre de toi comme l'inverse, et tes capacités magiques comme oratoires font de toi un homme qu'ils aimeraient avoir pour guide. En plus de cela, tu es le rare à connaître autant sur les cultures des royaumes qui t'entourent. Tu connais Asgard, Nidavellir grâce à Sigyn autrefois, Álfheim et Vanaheim grâce à moi. Tu constitues la clé de la paix, si ce n'est même l'alliance, avec Asgard, grâce à ton frère qui deviendra roi et avec lequel tu n'entreras pas en conflit. Si tu choisis de diriger Álfheim pendant que je dirigerais Vanaheim, pendant que Thor dirigeras Asgard, et que Gerd, mon épouse originaire de Jötunheim, jouera de son influence sur les Jötunns, la paix des Neuf sera assurée. Notre force sera certaine, et les nains de Nidavellir ne pourront que s'y plier, au lieu de sans cesse chercher la guerre comme ils le font trop souvent. Quant aux géants de feu de Muspellheim, ils ne seront plus un problème. Il n'y aura que trois souverains pour manœuvrer les Neuf Royaumes : Thor, toi, et moi.

Loki y réfléchit un moment, impressionné par ce que ce nouveau plan des Neuf Mondes serait. Il pourrait régner sur Álfheim, une terre de magie et de légendes où il était respecté et qu'il respectait, en parallèle avec Thor avec lequel il préserverait les royaumes, et sous l'autorité de Freyr qui s'occuperait de Vanaheim.

Trois rois et deux familles. Une seule, si le Vane leur attribuait un titre parmi son clan vanirien.

– J'y réfléchirai sérieusement, Freyr, dit-il seulement.

Le roi acquiesça silencieusement et commença à se retirer, intimant à ses hommes au loin d'un signe de la main de le suivre.

– Il te reste un ou deux mois pour cela, je ne pourrais attendre indéfiniment. Mais sache, Loki, que ton frère soit là ou non, jamais tu ne seras heureux à Asgard.

~oOOoooOOo~

Quand Loki rentra, au soir, dans la chambre de Thor, ce fut plus mitigé et bouleversé que jamais.

Ses pensées n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter autour de la proposition du roi d'Álfheim, terre qu'il pourrait régir, terre qui pourrait être sienne. Mais une fois la douce euphorie retombée, une fois la délicate satisfaction d'être reconnu envolée, Loki se trouva perdu face à un monde trop grand pour lui. Et purement et simplement, il estima la situation angoissante.

Il avait tout reconsidéré, regardé en tout sens, en pesant le pour et le contre pendant des heures avant de rentrer dans la forteresse de Thrudvangar, sans savoir quoi faire.

Il se sentait mal, incroyablement mal, et seul. Car s'il acceptait, il ne serait plus détesté par un peuple, mais il perdrait tout ses repères, et l'idée le rendait soucieux et fébrile, fragile. Il n'aurait plus de famille. Plus sa mère, plus son frère, seulement les alfes dont certains étaient ses amis, mais jamais assez pour compenser.

Thor somnolait à moitié, il le voyait à sa respiration irrégulière. Silencieusement, il s'assit à ses côtés, son regard émeraude hanté plongeant dans celui azur inquiet qui venait de se poser sur lui. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, Thor se redressa en position assise afin de plaquer une large main entre les omoplates du plus jeune pour l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte qui allégea le cœur du dieu du Chaos, tout comme elle le perça de mille remords. Il passa à son tour ses bras autour de Thor et enfouit un peu plus sa tête contre sa chevelure dorée.

– Raconte-moi quelque chose, Thor. N'importe quoi, mais raconte-moi quelque chose, murmura-t-il de sa voix tremblante.

Le blond se rallongea simplement entre les couvertures, son frère entre ses bras, sa main passant tendrement dans ses cheveux d'encre, et évoqua tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, allant de leur enfance à ce qui les avait opposés, de leurs disputes aux mots les plus apaisants.

Et Loki s'endormit, peu à peu apaisé par la chaleur réconfortante et la voix douce de son aîné au creux de son oreille.

* * *

**Notes :**

\- Thrudvangar ou Þrúðvangr (= quelque chose comme « domaine du pouvoir ») est dans la mythologie nordique la demeure de Thor. J'en fais ici une sorte de seconde résidence.

\- Einherjars : originellement dans la mythologie scandinave, ce sont les guerriers morts au combat ayant rejoint le Valhalla (royaume appartenant à Odin). Mais dans les films, ce sont juste les guerriers asgardiens.

Voilà donc pour le chapitre ! Laissez-moi vos avis et vos suppositions ! :D


	6. Rêves

Comme dit plus tôt, retard à cause de mon séjour à Boston (et je peux vous dire qu'être là-bas ne motive pas vraiment à écrire... j'ai plein d'idées, mais je n'arrive pas à m'asseoir deux minutes).

Chapitre 6, donc. Hm, on va en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment du lien et de Loki. Je sais, cette phrase ne vous avance à rien, mais c'est un peu le but. L'intrigue avec Freyr se poursuit dès le prochain chapitre pour les curieux, ici nous parlerons de nos deux frangins !

Bonne lecture et vacances à tous !

**PS :** création d'une chose utile-ou-pas-trop-ça-dépend sur mon profil, à savoir un **"Ask Lawnon"**, pour toute **question par rapport aux fanfics**, à mes **projets**, aux **recommandations de fanfic ou d'auteurs** que je pourrais vous donner sur ce fandom et celui Avengers, ou même des éventuelles **propositions de votre part** (je suis libre de ne pas les accepter, je précise XD J'écris en étant motivée) ou bien des questions plus générales ou personnelles (on ne sait jamais).

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rêves**

* * *

La première réflexion de Loki quand il se réveilla fut qu'il se trouvait au sein d'une chaleur réconfortante qu'il n'avait connue depuis des années, que ce soit celle de son frère comme actuellement, ou celle d'une tierce personne. Il ne put s'empêcher de profiter de celle-ci en se blottissant contre elle, son front contre la poitrine de son aîné, heureux que ce dernier ne soit pas réveillé, auquel cas le magicien ne se permettrait sûrement pas ce geste – il n'avait aucunement envie que le dieu du Tonnerre voit à quel point il appréciait la situation telle qu'elle était. En réponse, il sentit le bras au-dessus de lui se resserrer pour le tenir plus près, laissant un petit sourire se former sur les lèvres du Trompeur. Oui, il s'était battu avec Thor, l'avait haï pour bien des choses, mais jamais il n'avait nié la préciosité des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, qu'ils soient doux comme celui-ci, ou plein de rivalité joueuse et de tours malicieux – Loki était loin d'être le seul à en faire.

Mais après une dizaine de minutes, Loki réalisa qu'ils étaient le quatrième jour des séances de magie avec Thor, et que le milieu de la suppression du lien signifiait une chose bien précise, une chose qu'il valait mieux ne pas ignorer dans sa situation. Il se leva alors, doucement, évitant de réveiller Thor qui grogna juste légèrement et rabattit inconsciemment les couvertures sur lui-même en se recroquevillant. Loki ne retint pas une expression amusée en regardant la moue ensommeillée, boudeuse et enfantine du prince d'Asgard perdant sa peluche. Et en quelque sorte, le Jötunn se sentit privilégié d'assister à un tel spectacle. Il se rabattit néanmoins sur la fiole qu'il devait donner à Thor et prit peine à le sortir de son sommeil.

– Bonjour, statique Bilgesnipe.

Thor sourit et répondit d'une voix rauque :

– "Statique"…, souffla-t-il. Quand arrêteras-tu ce jeu de mot lorsque tu me réveilles ?

– Jamais, fredonna Loki. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et à te donner.

Thor soupira et roula sur le dos avec un râle en renfermant les yeux paresseusement.

– _Bjarndýr* !_ Siffla le magicien.

Un grondement sourd lui répondit, suite à quoi Loki attrapa l'épaule du blond pour le remettre sur le côté et le forcer à le regarder. Une fois fait, il leva à hauteur de ses yeux bleus la fiole qu'il avait sortie de ses affaires et expliqua, un peu maladroitement, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel :

– Il va falloir que tu commences à prendre ça chaque soir. Puisque tu t'apprêtes me poser la question, je vais te dire pourquoi, soupira-t-il en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche. Tu es à une étape où tu vas commencer à… rêver…

Il s'interrompit en plissant les yeux, accablé que Thor ne comprenne pas par lui-même ce qu'il voulait dire quand il demanda, incrédule :

– … Rêver ?

– Avoir des rêves bien particuliers, sourcilla le brun.

– … Et ?

– Je t'en prie, Thor, réfléchis, marmonna Loki.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas.

– Père de toute chose, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné un frère perspicace ?

– Quels rêves ?

– Jane !

– Quoi Jane ?

– …Tu es tellement-

– Ah… Tu veux dire…

L'expression de Thor s'assombrit grandement.

– Jane, répéta-t-il.

– Oui.

Thor se retourna sur le ventre en rabattant les couvertures sur lui.

– Je prendrai cette fiole, assura-t-il mollement.

Loki ne fut même pas sûr de l'entendre et sa voix se fit plus sèche, bien qu'il fut plutôt douloureux de sermonner un dieu de la Foudre tout d'un coup si peiné, empli de pensées sérieuses et noires.

– Ne me dis pas que tu vas la prendre sans y croire. C'est important, sinon tout ce que nous faisons n'aura plus aucun impa-

– J'ai compris ! Gronda le blond contre son oreiller, ses poings serrés dessus comme pour garder son calme. Sors, Loki. J'ai entendu ton message mais maintenant je veux juste que tu t'en ailles.

Le plus jeune renifla avec véhémence et se leva, essayant de refouler toutes les pulsions agressives qui avaient surgi en lui suite aux mots de Thor puisqu'il savait à quel point ils étaient prononcés sous le coup de la tristesse et de la colère. Mais cela faisait mal tout de même, qu'importe à quel point il pouvait tenter de se raisonner et de voir les choses de façon objective. Il n'y était jamais arrivé et n'y arriverait certainement jamais. Il abandonna alors et enfonça sa porte d'un coup de pied plus qu'il l'ouvrit et s'enferma.

~oOOoooOOo~

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent plus tard dans la soirée et que Loki utilisa, comme chaque fois, sa magie sur Thor pour défaire le lien, ils furent complétement silencieux. Le dieu de la Malice n'avait rien à dire, et Thor ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait blessé le plus jeune qui depuis plusieurs jours prenait sur lui. Car le problème n'était pas tellement les mots de Thor, mais surtout que celui-ci, selon le magicien, ne lui témoignait pas la reconnaissance qu'il devrait avoir. Loki avait pourtant cette voix qui lui disait qu'en vouloir à son frère était illégitime, que Thor manifestait tout de même ses remerciements et qu'il ne réalisait pas complétement que Loki avait des difficultés étant donné que ses propres problèmes l'occupaient déjà assez.

Mais cette soirée-là, le Jötunn vit autre chose dans les yeux du dieu du Tonnerre. Quelque chose d'autrement plus angoissant que toute tristesse, que toute colère, que tout désespoir.

Il y vit du vide.

~oOOoooOOo~

Deux jours passèrent, et Loki constata le changement effarant… _effrayant_, de l'attitude de son frère.

Il était très calme, voire silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus seulement le vide dans son regard, il y avait l'absence dans tous ses mouvements, l'égarement qui indiquait à quel point il était loin de Loki, loin de lui-même, loin de la réalité.

Et alors qu'il était assis sur la balustrade d'un balcon, observant Asgard au loin à plusieurs kilomètres de Thrudvangar en hauteur, Loki vint se tenir derrière lui.

– Je t'avais dit de prendre cette fiole, murmura le magicien.

Il n'y eut pas de réaction, uniquement le serrement soudain dans la poitrine de Loki alors que les images de son frère apathique et presque inanimé peu après avoir été trouvé lui revenaient à l'esprit.

_Il rechute entièrement_, songea-t-il, une constatation qui l'atteint profondément mais le prit aussi au dépourvu.

– Je t'avais dit que tu rêverais d'elle. Je t'avais dit que si tu ne l'empêchais pas, tout ce que nous aurions accompli serait inutile.

– C'était inutile.

Les mots qu'il ne prononçait depuis deux jours venaient de tomber aussi simplement, tétanisant Loki.

Il le savait. Il savait que Thor avait de nouveau tourné son regard du mauvais côté du miroir, celui le plus tentant, le plus simple, le chemin le plus facile à emprunter ; celui de l'abandon des obstacles posant trop de difficultés pour la tentation d'une situation stagnante, dépourvue de toute réelle étincelle de vie. Thor avait choisi de laisser ses rêves le satisfaire plutôt que d'avancer dans la réalité.

– Nous étions sur la bonne voie, souffla doucement Loki. Tu ne l'es plus à présent.

– Qu'en sais-tu ?

– Tu ne peux plus laisser tomber.

– _Qu'en sais-tu ?_

Le Jötunn se mordit la lèvre, déstabilisé.

Il s'approcha, mais Thor le stoppa en se retournant, grave, agressif.

– Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est ? Gronda-t-il. Cela fait six jours que ta magie ronge celle qui m'unissait… _qui m'unit _à Jane. Pendant quatre jours, j'ai fait des cauchemars – m'avais-tu averti de cela par ailleurs ? – et chaque fois, pendant que tu usais de ta magie, des centaines de souvenirs avec celle que j'ai perdue me revenaient, puis restaient en tournoyant follement dans ma tête, me harcelant et me faisant regretter d'autant plus son absence !

Il se leva, furieux, sans être l'homme que connaissait Loki.

– Et maintenant, voilà deux nuits que je ne cauchemarde pas, mais que je _rêve_, que je touche du bout des doigts le destin qui aurait dû être le mien, que je vis quelque chose de bien plus intense que tout ce qu'on pourrait me proposer en détruisant ce lien !

Loki plissa les yeux à ses paroles et siffla :

– Écoute-toi donc parler, Odinson… "Le destin qui aurait dû être le tien" ? Ne commence pas à me ressembler, ricana-t-il. C'est pour cela que je t'avais dit de prendre cette concoction, et non pas de l'ignorer afin de voir ce à quoi ces rêves ressembleraient !

– Et pourquoi ? Cracha le blond. Il y a quelque chose dans ces rêves, de tellement réaliste, d'attrayant et d'agréable, de paisible, et à côté, ce que je vis réveillé est complétement fade ! Je devrais ne plus considérer la réalité plutôt que d'oublier les rêves en prenant ta fiole. Il y a bien plus de sérénité et d'allégresse dans ces songes que je ne pourrais jamais en trouver en supprimant ce lien.

– Parce que la magie du lien te manipule, Thor ! S'emporta le brun. La magie est plus qu'une énergie, elle se défend face à ce que je lui inflige ! Lorsque la moitié de l'annulation du lien est atteinte, le lien trouve un nouveau moyen de survivre en utilisant ses dernières ressources via les rêves, des rêves utopiques, pour te forcer à revoir toutes tes idées de le retirer. Ça ne durera pas, Thor, quelques mois tout au plus, jusqu'à ce que le lien ait épuisé toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Mais si tu refais ces rêves pendant des mois, crois-moi, tu ne pourras jamais revenir à la réalité. Ta seule obsession sera de te lier à une autre personne pour revivre, jusqu'à ta mort, la même chose.

Thor avait froncé les sourcils et s'était tu, plus attentif aux paroles de son frère. Celui-ci sourit un peu.

– Il n'y a rien de tentant dans le chemin que tu choisis. Il n'y a que la colère, la souffrance, la perte de soi-même et la désillusion. Veux-tu clamer chaque nuit que tu es heureux lorsque tu es aux côtés de celle qui te manque, puis hurler chaque jour un peu plus en ouvrant les yeux ? Veux-tu sentir ton esprit peu à peu fracassé par la réalisation que tout n'est qu'idéal inexistant, puis laisser tomber en te donnant complétement à un monde qui n'est qu'éphémère, qui à son tour, t'abandonnera ? Veux-tu être un fantôme parmi les fantômes, Thor ? Une ombre sans vie ?

Il voyait que ses paroles avaient atteint Thor qui s'était calmé pour fixer son regard perdu sur la balustrade.

– Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Murmura-t-il. Comment pourrais-tu savoir cela ?

– Je le sais, dit-il en s'approchant, tournant et tendant à Thor l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

Après long échange de regard, Thor finit par s'exécuter en comprenant la demande silencieuse et défit la manche de Loki pour y découvrir une trace noire qui passait autour de son poignet. Ses yeux soudainement grands ouverts, le dieu de la Foudre redressa la tête vers le plus jeune qui s'expliqua d'un mot :

– Sigyn.

Thor parut confus.

– Mais… pourquoi ?

Loki sourit maladroitement.

– Tu n'aimerais pas l'explication, toi qui es un homme bon, rit-il discrètement.

– Essaye toujours ?

– Avec ou sans mensonges ? Ronronna le brun.

Thor ne fit que lui rendre son rictus narquois, supposant qu'une réponse serait inutile.

– C'était au tout début de cette union… imposée par Odin, commença-t-il en s'assombrissant légèrement à ce souvenir. J'avais plusieurs raisons de faire ceci, la première étant que lier un tel enchantement _alfique _quelques jours après la cérémonie serait littéralement cracher sur ce mariage asgardien, bien que je n'aie jamais révélé l'existence du lien à quiconque. Et la seconde raison…

Il se stoppa un instant, regardant brièvement son frère.

– Je ne connaissais pas Sigyn, et j'étais plein de rancœur à l'idée de simplement servir à créer une alliance avec Iwaldi de Nidavellir, sans que jamais rien ne me soit proposé d'autre. Alors je désirais, quitte à ce que Sigyn soit mon épouse, que ce soit une union définitive. Je ne voulais pas qu'on la marie à un autre si je mourrais au combat comme si on me l'avait grassement confiée pour un moment, jusqu'à ma disparition pour tirer autrement profit de sa personne sans jamais qu'elle n'ait réellement été à moi. Je me fichais d'elle mais je refusais qu'on m'insulte de la sorte.

Le fils d'Odin n'avait sans doute pas manqué de s'agacer des explications de son cadet, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, comme tellement loin de sa manière de penser qu'il abandonnait simplement la question pour demander :

– Mais ta cicatrice est… noirâtre. Ton lien a disparu. Grâce à qui ?

– Personne. Je l'ai supprimé par moi-même lorsque j'ai été transporté dans la dimension des Chitauris, après ma… chute du Bifröst. Mon éloignement de Sigyn avait commencé à faire son effet et était terriblement lourd à supporter à travers le lien. En revanche, cela ne m'a pas pris un peu plus d'une semaine, mais trois mois.

– Et Sigyn ? Si sa partie du lien n'a pas été…

Loki le coupa d'un signe de main.

– Quand je suis sorti des donjons, elle était retournée à Nidavellir, et en effet, rien n'allait. Je l'ai envoyée à Freyr afin qu'il se charge lui-même de la libérer du lien.

– Tu avais donc changé d'avis quant au fait que tu voulais qu'elle ne soit jamais celle d'un autre… Observa Thor en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

– Le cheminement de mes pensées est une chose trop compliquée que je ne me sens pas de t'expliquer, soupira Loki.

A cela, Thor eut un grand sourire.

– Je veux bien te croire, affirma-t-il en secouant la tête avec amusement.

* * *

*** Ours.**

Ce chapitre a en partie été écrit avec Robert Desnos en tête, en particulier ce passage de son poème "J'ai tant rêvé de toi" :

« J'ai tant rêvé de toi, tant marché, parlé, couché avec ton fantôme qu'il ne me reste plus peut-être, et pourtant, qu'à être fantôme parmi les fantômes et plus ombre cent fois que l'ombre qui se promène et se promènera allègrement sur le cadran solaire de ta vie. »


	7. Branches d'Yggdrasil

Ce chapitre est bien plus long, et très centré sur Loki, Freyr, l'équilibre entre les mondes, les alliances/guerres/trahisons et la mythologie (d'où le nom du chapitre, je pense que vous allez apprendre des choses). Enjoy !

clodalie : je viens de voir ta review, et elle me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me donner de manière aussi complète ton avis. J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire par "apercevoir brièvement les relations entre les personnages" et j'y penserai pour les prochains chapitres (sans compter que j'ADORE aussi ça lorsque je lis, c'est une "technique" qui accentue vraiment la liaison de deux personnages, quand ils ne peuvent voir quelque chose sans penser à l'autre). En tout cas, encore merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Branches d'Yggdrasil**

* * *

La soirée commençait à peine lorsque Loki sortit de son exploration de la bibliothèque de Thrudvangar pour se rendre dans les hauts-bois qui surplombaient la forteresse, séparés par une rangée de larges roches qui les cachait de tous. Peu y allaient, du moins, sans l'autorisation du régent où du maître des lieux – en l'occurrence Thor – mais Loki savait qu'il y trouverait probablement son frère. Et ce fut le cas, après avoir croisé le bouc Tanngnjóstr, celui qui grince des dents, symbole du grondement du tonnerre, et le bouc boiteux Tanngrisnir, celui qui montre les dents, symbole de l'éclair.

Le dieu de la Foudre se trouvait en compagnie de Sif, ainsi que Þjálfi et Röskva* en arrière, quelques mètres plus loin. Thor était allongé contre une pierre plate pendant que la guerrière, assise en face de lui, semblait faire la conversation… et "faire la conversation" se trouvait être le sens littéral du terme puisque Thor ne répondait pas, que ses réflexions soient attendues ou non d'après les pauses que faisait régulièrement Sif. Au bout d'un moment, il ferma les yeux avec agacement et Loki trouva bon de se montrer, s'approchant sans tenter de se montrer discret, voire en essayant volontairement de rendre sa présence plus que remarquée alors que ses yeux verts fondaient sur Sif, accusateurs et acides.

– J'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec mon frère, si ce n'est trop demandé, Sif, siffla-t-il, rendant la guerrière perplexe mais aussi contrariée par son attitude hostile qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

– Te sens-tu obligé de rendre impossible la vie des autres quand tu es de mauvaise humeur pour on ne sait quelle mauvaise raison, ou car tu es de toute évidence incroyablement lunatique ? Je ne suis pas sûre que cela puisse marcher longtemps de la sorte, Loki, cracha-t-elle.

– Rentre à Asgard si tu ne tiens pas le coup, je ne t'arrêterai pas.

– Ma présence te dérange tant que ça ? Penses-tu que je vais te laisser t'amuser avec Freyr dans le dos de tout le monde, sans que personne ne soit là pour te surveiller ?

– Personne ? Gronda Loki. Penses-tu donc que Thor est si facile à duper ou qu'il est dépendant de ta garde tellement efficace et _protectrice_ ? A-t-il _besoin_ de toi ? Feula-t-il, mauvais. C'est lui que tu offenses par tes mots !

– Ça suffit ! S'exclama finalement Thor avec virulence, toute patience envolée. Sif, rentre, nous parlerons après.

Sif eut un rictus désabusé et commença à s'éloigner, n'usant pas plus de mots, les jugeant inutiles certainement. Mais Thor, lui, ne comptait absolument pas rester silencieux après l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu et se redressa, posant des pupilles colériques sur son cadet.

– Tu mens parfois de manière immonde et extrêmement blessante, Loki, fit-il d'une voix froide.

Le dit Loki fronça simplement les sourcils, incapable de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

– Tu prétends à Sif qu'elle n'est pas nécessaire car je suis assez perspicace pour anticiper une éventuelle trahison de ta part, mais tu ne le penses aucunement. Au fond, tu songes au fait que je serais trop naïf pour comprendre tes intentions à temps et trop idiot pour avoir la force de te reconsidérer comme un ennemi. Tu me désignes comme sans défenses à partir du moment où tu peux retourner ta veste sans que je ne le voie, or, c'est exactement le cas, _je ne le verrais pas_. Je ne dis pas que tu te prépares à me trahir, loin de là, mais n'ose plus jamais utiliser de tels mensonges sur moi à tes fins, surtout lorsqu'ils sont emplis de mépris pour les chances que je t'ai données et que je te donne maintenant, que tu considères comme de stupides faiblesses de ma part alors qu'elles ne sont que le fruit de mon affection pour toi.

Loki resta sans voix, à la fois perturbé, chamboulé et impressionné par ce raisonnement dicté sur un ton sec, pour le moins tordu mais logique, du dieu de la Foudre. Habituellement, il était celui qui jouait avec les mots en les retournant, glacials, contre les autres ; il était celui qui les maniait comme des dagues acérées jusqu'à taire les paroles de l'opposant.

La peine que ressentit Loki fut soudainement immense. Il avait lui-même été dépassé par ses mots, par ses mensonges, sans même remarquer qu'ils franchissaient ses lèvres, sans même saisir leur signification, mais par-dessus tout, il comprit pour une fois réellement l'ampleur de l'état instable de son frère et… son propre état, de quelques siècles avant le couronnement de Thor jusqu'à Midgard. Devenait-on si agressif et hargneux, calculateur, prenant tout à cœur, une fois empreint de haine et de douleur ? Avait-il été ainsi, comme Thor, reprochant la moindre petite chose, détournant la moindre parole pour cracher sa haine et prouver… prouver qu'il souffrait plus que le reste du monde ?

– Loki ? Murmura le blond en voyant les yeux vides de son frère, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Celui-ci souffla lourdement et fit un pas en arrière, mais le plus âgé se leva à temps pour le retenir par l'épaule.

– Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, Loki, continua-t-il avec un ton doux qui contrastait énormément avec le précédent.

– Je ne suis pas dans… "cet état", précisa-t-il en fronçant le nez, je ne fais que réfléchir.

– Mais tes pensées ont tendance à t'empoisonner et te tourmenter bien plus qu'elles ne le devraient. Tu devrais te changer les idées.

C'était une idée tout simple mais fantastique que Loki approuva d'autant plus alors qu'il se plaisait à entendre la voix concernée de son frère. S'il n'aimait pas être considéré comme le petit frère pour les capacités plus restreintes qu'il avait en combat, ou pour sa discrétion naturelle et sa certaine fragilité affective qui le rendaient moins imposant que Thor, empêchant toute confusion entre le premier né et le second, il aimait ressentir être le plus jeune lorsque Thor se montrait ainsi, protecteur et alerte, curieusement observateur, un trait de caractère s'étant développé uniquement pour veiller sur Loki.

Thor n'avait jamais été stratège et observateur, mais il avait toujours été attentionné en comprenant que les choses n'allaient pas chez son petit frère. Et c'était là, seulement en cet instant, que se manifestait ce sens visuel qu'il valait autrefois mieux oublier dans d'autres situations où il fonçait simplement dans le tas.

Loki fit un pas en arrière et annonça finalement :

– Je reviendrai demain matin.

Et il disparut dans un éclat de feu vert.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Laissez-nous.

Ce furent les premiers mots qui franchirent les lèvres de Freyr à l'arrivée silencieuse du dieu de la Malice dans la salle du trône, comme une simple brise qui se serait infiltrée à travers le mince espace entre le bas de la porte et le sol. Il continua son avancée discrète vers Freyr sans accorder d'attention aux gardes qui les quittaient et leva finalement les yeux vers le Vane qui le toisait avec curiosité.

– Tu n'es pas ici pour donner une réponse à ma proposition, affirma le dieu.

– A vrai dire, je comptais simplement utiliser ta bibliothèque, clarifia Loki, attendant le simple signe de tête qui lui accorda cette faveur.

Il se glissa donc derrière le trône, posant sa main sur la poignée d'une porte plutôt modeste qui menait à la bibliothèque personnelle de Freyr, suivi par la présence silencieuse de celui-ci.

Peu avait déjà été invité par le Vane à disposer de cette pièce du palais d'Álfheim : à la connaissance de Loki, mis à part lui-même, seuls Frigga et Thor parmi les Asgardiens y avaient eu droit ; Frigga car elle était une puissante magicienne et une reine qu'il était convenable de traiter avec courtoisie, et Thor simplement car il accompagnait Loki à ce moment et qu'il aurait été malvenu de lui dire de patienter dehors, bien que son manque d'amour pour les livres ne l'ait vraiment enthousiasmé.

Loki passa lentement ses doigts sur une couverture de fer forgé, d'or et de bois de cerf, impressionnante mais subtile, fruit du long travail des alfes. Bien entendu, le résultat final était lourd et peu pratique à transporter, mais ce n'était pas là la finalité de tels ouvrages, puisque la tradition alfique voulait qu'un livre parmi les plus importants soit un personnage en lui-même, un élément et un événement dans la grande machinerie du monde pour quiconque le verrait et tournerait ses pages. Il était donc pour ce peuple nécessaire qu'un livre trouve sa place définitive, sur laquelle siéger, rempli de connaissances, jusqu'à ce qu'un être doué de conscience s'en approche et se nourrisse de son savoir. Il s'agissait bien plus des caractéristiques qu'on pourrait accorder à une pierre gravée.

Le Jötunn pouvait sentir son hôte se tenir derrière lui, sans un mot. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'indifférence ou d'irrespect, mais plus d'habitude, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de parler alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire et que Freyr avait probablement compris que la raison du certain mal-être de Loki était son frère. Il était souvent venu pour ce genre de raisons, certain qu'autrement il se battrait avec Thor jusqu'à l'épuisement tant il pouvait parfois l'exaspérer.

Il trouvait dans la présence du roi d'Álfheim quelque chose d'agréable et d'apaisant. Freyr avait appris à canaliser Loki par les paroles et les actes, sans le brusquer. Le Vane avait notamment compris que Loki était quelqu'un d'extrêmement affectif et tactile, et qu'une unique tape sur l'épaule – non une propre aux guerriers, mais plutôt une sorte de pincement – pouvait quelquefois le ramener à la réalité quand il se perdait dans ses pensées noires. Le roi d'Álfheim savait aussi que la proximité qu'il donnait à Loki n'était que le reflet de ce qu'il attendait de son frère, car si le cadet aimait l'affection qui existait entre Thor et lui, il craignait – et se sentait – la perdre au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, rendant nécessaire le contact qui lui assurerait être toujours aimé. Mais cette proximité physique n'était jamais vraiment venue, le magicien ne la demandant jamais clairement, et Thor ne se rendant compte de rien. Le jeune dieu s'était alors retrouvé affectivement vulnérable, chose dont le Vane avait pris conscience et avait caressé du bout des doigts.

Car la rencontre entre le dieu vane et le dieu asgardien s'est faite il y a bien longtemps.

Au début du règne d'Odin, ce qu'on appela la guerre des Vanes éclata – bien entendu, elle fut nommée ainsi par les Asgardiens, loin de se porter responsables du conflit malgré le fait qu'il ait été engagé par le Père de toute chose. Il existait à cette époque deux familles de dieux, nommées les Vanes et les Ases, les uns demeurant à Vanaheim et les autres à Asgard, ne cessant de se quereller, leurs désaccords verbaux les vouant un jour ou l'autre au conflit physique. Mais lorsque celui-ci eut lieu, aucune des deux familles ne put prendre le dessus, et lasses des combats inutiles, prirent l'initiative d'échanger des otages. Hoenir et Mímir, deux Asgardiens très sages, furent livrés à Vanaheim.

Quant à la terre des dieux Vanes, elle confia le plus avisé d'entre eux, Kvasir, ainsi que les deux membres éminents de sa famille royale : Njörd, dieu des Mers et roi, ainsi que son fils, Freyr, dieu de la Prospérité et prince. Ce choix fut d'ailleurs surprenant pour les Ases qui jamais n'auraient pensé à sacrifier leurs propres meneurs, tandis que ceux des Vanes semblaient si prompts à s'auto-désigner. C'était là l'une des majeures différences entre eux : là où la famille royale asgardienne était d'un rang très élevé et très détachée de la population, ne prenant des décisions qu'à distance, les personnalités royales de Vanaheim étaient très proches de leurs pairs, qu'importe leur rang, n'hésitant pas à se montrer nonchalamment à l'extérieur de leur château et considérant qu'ils mourraient en premier s'il s'agissait de défendre leur royaume.

Ainsi donc, à la naissance – ou plutôt "arrivée" – de Loki, Freyr avait environ 816 ans, l'équivalent de 13 ans d'après un Midgardien, et vivait au sein du palais. Son père, Njörd, put se retirer à Vanaheim quelques décennies plus tard, mais lui demeura "otage" parmi les dieux asgardiens, la guerre encore dans les mémoires même si un peu éclipsée par celle qui opposa Asgard à Jötunheim ; le prince vane n'avait d'ailleurs pas participé à celle-ci, jugeant qu'elle n'était pas sienne.

Loki avait toujours vu la fascination de Freyr pour lui. Alors que le Jötunn n'était qu'un enfant, le Vane avait déjà de l'intérêt pour ses capacités magiques et sa différence, son caractère dissident au beau milieu de la population asgardienne. Le prince étranger lui avait montré de l'attention, témoigné de l'écoute tandis qu'il en manquait cruellement et lui avait enseigné la magie vanirienne en plus de celle asgardienne de sa mère.

Et alors que le royaume d'Álfheim, ne cherchant querelle avec aucun autre, avait été écrasé au fil des siècles par les diverses guerres – celle des Vanes et celle de Jötunheim notamment – la décision fut prise par Odin de conquérir cette terre des artefacts et des forgerons, conscient que peu d'alfes s'opposeraient à lui – Asgard avait bien plus de moyens de les faire ployer qu'eux de conserver leur liberté. Et ce fut fait dans un silence de colère sourde de la part des alfes lumineux, tandis que leur monde devenait une ressource pour la cité des dieux.

Freyr fut choisi par Odin pour gouverner Álfheim. Mais là où le Père de toute chose pensait engendrer une alliance, une réconciliation entre les Vanes et les Ases, un souverain qu'il pourrait contrôler, il créa un ennemi qui fit gronder la révolte parmi les alfes et qui organisa le pire bain de sang qu'Asgard connut lorsque tous les guerriers Einherjars censés faire régner l'ordre au sein du monde alfique y furent enfermés et massacrés, et ce jusqu'à la libération totale du royaume de l'emprise d'Odin.

– _Du calme, Loki._

_Mais toute parole semblait inutile à Freyr pour calmer l'Asgardien, ses yeux émeraude dévorés par une flamme de colère brute tandis qu'il se tenait droit contre le tronc du frêne sur lequel il était plaqué par le Vane. Pourtant, malgré le froid mordant de la lame sur sa gorge, le cadet Odinson toisait de toute sa hauteur de jeune adulte le Roi Traître d'Álfheim, ne frissonnant pas de sentir sous ses pieds les côtes fendues d'un guerrier Einherjar de son père, ni de sentir l'odeur de sang et de chair calcinée qui envahissait son esprit. La rage était trop forte, l'adrénaline vengeresse trop aiguë pour le lâcher. Loki ne put que grogner bestialement en articulant difficilement à travers ses inspirations trop rapides :_

– _Je vais te tuer._

– _Connais-tu les alfes, Loki ? Demanda le roi._

_A cela, les pupilles étrécies de Loki se braquèrent sur le Vane vivement, sans aucune sympathie._

– _C'était nos terres. Les terres que mon père t'a données. Celles qu'il a conquises. _

– _Volées, Loki._

– _Et au sein de ces terres, tu as fait tuer quinze mille Einherjars. _

_Freyr secoua la tête sans relâcher le Jötunn qui, à force de réfléchir, se calmait instinctivement._

– _Tu n'es pas là pour ça. Tu n'es pas là, seul, à braver l'ordre donné par ton père de demeurer sur Asgard, parce que ces Einherjars sont morts._

_Cette fois-ci, les prunelles de Loki se firent attentives, bien que toujours animées par un éclat fou qui les rendait luisante de dangers à venir pour son interlocuteur. Mais il écoutait Freyr, et celui-ci le savait quand il se pencha un peu plus vers lui._

– _C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas, jeune prince ? Murmura le Vane. Ta souffrance est telle, emplie de sauvagerie, prête à me dévorer. M'avais-tu donc tant confié, Loki, pour que le mal de ce que tu crois être ma trahison envers toi soit si profond ? Susurra-t-il en attrapant quelques mèches qui retombaient sur le cou pâle de l'Asgardien. Maître de la magie, prince, dieu de la Malice et du Feu, et pourtant tellement, tellement déchiré par la peine. _

– _Ne me touche pas ! Gronda-t-il._

_Le roi était redevenu d'un sérieux rare, loin d'être déstabilisé par la colère de Loki qu'il savait être le résultat d'espoirs brisés, de liens perdus. _

– _Mais je t'ai posé une question, enchaîna-t-il. Connais-tu les alfes ? Non, c'est impossible. Odin ne fait que les considérer comme un peuple à soumettre, non comme une culture ou même comme de réels êtres vivants. Faire subsister son royaume est bien, mais en étouffer un autre car il ne peut se défendre est une erreur dans l'équilibre des mondes et n'est pas digne d'un roi. Les alfes ont tout perdu par la venue de ton père, Loki. Ils sont un peuple qui ne peut prospérer sous les conditions imposées par Asgard, et je me fiche bien d'Odin s'il s'agit de choisir entre son règne irresponsable et les alfes. Et crois-moi, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux de tristesse et de contrariété mêlées, ma trahison envers ton père lui apprendra beaucoup, en particulier à ne pas prendre simplement ce qui lui passe sous la main, comme il l'a fait avec ce royaume entier. Odin me hait à présent, et sans doute depuis toujours, mais il saura quelles limites ne pas franchir._

_Freyr abaissa sa lame, tout en gardant le plus jeune immobile._

– _Je ne te trahis pas, mais j'ai tué quinze mille des tiens. Il y a des événements qu'on ne peut empêcher, Loki._

_Le fils d'Odin regardait dans le vide, perturbé, incapable de savoir qui croire, alors que son cœur penchait vers un homme qui n'était même pas asgardien, seulement un mentor, en défaveur de son propre père. Et à cette pensée, il se sentit peu à peu paniquer, réalisant seulement l'indifférence de son père qui le rongeait et l'emprise qu'avait Freyr sur ses sentiments. Parce que finalement, il avait pris soin de l'apprenti magicien qu'il était plus qu'Odin ne l'avait jamais fait._

_Celui-ci avait un sourire doux et détacha ses mains du Jötunn._

– _Rentre, Loki. L'accès à Álfheim ne te sera jamais refusé puisqu'elle est mienne, comme l'est la décision de te laisser le choix de me croire ou non._

Loki plissa les yeux, tant plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas ouvert un livre, pas dit un mot. Et même Freyr s'en formalisa :

– Tu es bien ailleurs, jeune prince, murmura-t-il en s'avançant dans son dos. Que sont ces mots que tu ne dis pas ?

– Pourquoi moi, Freyr ? Dit-il soudainement. Tu m'as appris la magie vanirienne. Après avoir été nommé Roi Traître par Asgard, après t'avoir pardonné, j'ai eu de toi un récit entier des avantages que je pouvais tirer de mon mariage arrangé avec Sigyn duquel j'avais une vision noire de fureur. J'ai profité grâce à tes conseils et plans du fait que Sigyn soit la fille du roi des nains, Iwaldi, pour passer du temps à Nidavellir et apprendre leur magie ancienne. Puis tu as œuvré en tant que roi pour me permettre d'accéder à la magie alfique.

Il ferma les yeux et continua, conscient des deux iris qui l'observaient attentivement :

– Tu as rendu à ma portée toutes les magies d'Yggdrasil qu'un Asgardien pouvait maîtriser en plus de celle de sa naissance : celle des Vanes, celle des nains, et celle des alfes. Pourquoi avoir tant tenu à forger mon expérience ainsi ?

Il sentit le léger sourire de Freyr quand il lui répondit :

– Tu as toujours été un peu jeune et perdu, Loki, tellement différent d'un Asgardien. Mais tu avais le potentiel pour la magie, et la caractéristique qu'elle aurait été ta seule échappatoire, méconnu et sous-estimé comme tu l'étais. Je savais que tu t'y investirais autant que tu le pouvais. J'ai donc décidé de t'enseigner celle de mon royaume. Les circonstances ont ensuite fait que tu as eu accès à encore plus de savoir que je ne l'aurais soupçonné.

– Tu n'as jamais été obligé de te donner autant de mal.

– Qui parle d'obligation sinon d'envie ?

Loki se retourna pour croiser le regard espiègle du roi.

– Envie ?

– Il fallait bien qu'un dieu ait l'envie et la force de te diriger lorsqu'Odin manquait d'envie, et Frigga de force, mon cher dieu malicieux.

– Tu n'as fait que me prendre sous ton aile en voyant que j'étais à portée, comme Odin l'a fait avec Álfheim. Tu m'as manipulé, accusa le brun.

– C'était le point de départ de mes plans, avoua le Vane. J'étais otage, prisonnier d'un roi que je haïssais pour l'avoir combattu, et j'avais sous la main un prince chaotique et perdu que j'aurais pu retourner contre tous après l'avoir rendu plus fort qu'aucun n'aurait pu ou n'aurait voulu le faire. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

– Pourquoi ?

– Après plusieurs décennies à t'enseigner, je n'en ai pas eu le cœur, sourit avec amusement le Vane. Le problème de fréquenter des princes malheureux est de trop s'y identifier, et l'ironie d'un dieu de la Prospérité est de ne pas avoir d'enfant légitime, il faut croire.

Un sourire moqueur déchira alors l'expression plutôt concentrée de Loki.

– C'est donc un moyen de dire que tu t'es attaché à moi.

Un simple "mmh" d'approbation lui répondit et Loki se sentit non seulement fier d'avoir obtenu ces réponses, mais aussi heureux de constater qu'elles étaient certainement sincères. Il crut également bon de confier en retour un secret au roi.

– Je n'ai pas seulement à disposition quatre magies, Freyr, mais cinq.

Le Vane fronça les sourcils un bref instant avant que son expression ne se peigne de surprise en voyant la peau pâle de Loki changer pour un bleu profond. Ses yeux allèrent directement au front de Loki où ses lignes claniques indiquait son lignage, celui de Laufey, et il ne put commenter autrement cette vision qu'en ricanant :

– _Ragr Óðinn._*

* * *

**Coin mythologie/scandinave :**

***Þjálfi et Röskva** Tanngnjóstr et Tanngrisnir: "celui qui grince des dents" et "celui qui montre les dents". Ils représentent tous les deux l'orage, mais par le fait que l'un soit "auditif" et l'autre "visuel", j'ai interprété l'un comme étant le grondement du tonnerre et l'autre l'éclair, mais ce n'est que ma version des deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sont les boucs de Thor, dont la particularité est de pouvoir être mangés puis régénérés s'ils sont bénis par Mjölnir. Et notre cher dieu du Tonnerre, en séjournant chez un homme et ses deux enfants Þjálfi et Röskva en compagnie de Loki, leur ordonne de poser les os des boucs après les avoir consommés sur des peaux de bêtes. Or, durant la nuit, Þjálfi ouvre un os pour en atteindre la moelle, et le lendemain, l'un des boucs boite (d'où l'expression "le bouc boiteux Tanngrisnir"). En réparation, le paysan confie à Thor ses deux enfants, Þjálfi et Röskva, que je représente ici comme des servants à Thrudvangar.

*** Ragr Óðinn : **"Lâche d'Odin." Cette expression peut paraître légère, mais elle ne l'est absolument pas. Dans la culture scandinave (notamment en Islande) le mot lâche, _ragr_, fait partie des deux mots avec _stroðinn/sorðinn_ (qui signifient "utilisé sexuellement comme une femme") considérés comme des _nið_. Les nið sont tout simplement les insultes les plus fortes qu'on puisse faire à un homme, au caractère sacré de l'individu. Prononcer l'un de ces nið est généralement passible de bannissement seulement évitable en cas de 12 témoignages en la faveur de l'accusé, et autorise toute personne ayant entendu l'insulte à tuer celui qui l'a proférée. Oh, bien sûr, comme Loki et Freyr sont entre eux, ils ne font que rire de cet affront comme deux bons gros Vikings.

La guerre des Vanes : Tout comme c'est dit, les Vanes et les Ases entrent en guerre sous l'impulsion d'Odin. La guerre s'éternise et ils échangent des otages, dont Njörd, et Freyr, son fils. Puis Freyr est réellement nommé roi d'Álfheim par Odin, le reste est relativement libre d'interprétation. On peut également imaginer que cette nomination était une sorte de bannissement, puisque Freyr venait de monter sur le trône d'Odin, qui permet de voir tout Yggdrasil, où il repère la plus belle des géantes, Gerd, dont il fait sa femme. On peut donc supposer que monter sur le trône comme ça, là, sans prévenir, coûte un prix.

_Pour info et pour ceux que ça intéresse, si on considère que les Asgardiens vivent 5000 ans et les Vanes 5150 (grâce à la magie vanirienne), on peut calculer leur âge ainsi : Age asgardien/vane = [5000(ou 5150)/82(l'espérance de vie humaine)]*(l'apparence humaine) _

_Je peux d'ailleurs vous conseiller un livre pour bien commencer à connaître la mythologie et si Google c'est trop chiant et pas assez achalandé, qui est « Dieux &amp; mythes nordiques » de Patrick Guelpa._

_J'espère que cela vous incitera à faire des recherches ! :P En tous cas, bonne journée à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre trèèès informatif vous aura plu ! Et dites-moi des nouvelles de Freyr, que je vois comment vous voyez/appréciez ou non le personnage._


	8. Décision

Hey ! Me voici définitivement de retour avec Internet.

Ce chapitre-là concerne principalement les deux frangins, qui traversent toujours des hauts et des bas. Bonne lecture !

Merci de tout cœur pour vos adorables reviews et à la prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Décision**

* * *

– Qu'est-ce ?

Dubitatif, penché sur une assiette fumante bien singulière qui trônait seule sur l'un des plans de travail des cuisines de Thrudvangar, Loki étudiait avec curiosité les aliments qui constituaient ce qui semblait être le plat de Thor. Il renifla, constatant qu'il ne connaissait aucune des senteurs qui lui parvenaient, et fronça les sourcils de surprise et de contrariété, s'agaçant de ne pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

– Risotto, l'informa nonchalamment l'aîné en saisissant l'assiette qu'il fit disparaître aux yeux du Trickster en allant s'asseoir dans la pièce adjacente réservée aux déjeuners.

Sans attendre, Loki se présenta à nouveau face à son frère, de l'autre côté de la table, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le plat.

– "Risotto"… Japonais ? Demanda-t-il, l'air très concentré.

– Tt-tt.

– Italien ?

– Aye.

Le dieu de la Malice détailla celui de la Foudre alors qu'il commençait à manger.

– Et depuis quand cuisines-tu ?

– Quand j'ai commencé à vivre avec Jane, la seule condition fut de ne pas la laisser faire tous les repas. Je dois dire qu'en tant que prince, les débuts ont été difficiles.

Loki ne dit rien, mais continua à observer l'assiette en réfléchissant, essayant sans doute d'imaginer son frère si impatient dosant les aliments et épices d'un plat qui pourrait être fait sans même qu'il prenne part à l'affaire. Pourtant, après une bonne minute, Thor redressa la tête, un sourire magnifique mais moqueur aux lèvres.

– Tu veux goûter ? Ricana-t-il.

– Cette chose midgardienne ? Thor, je t'en prie, sourit le brun avec tout autant de raillerie que son aîné.

– J'y tiens, dit-il sérieusement.

– Cesse de rêver, je ne le ferai pas.

– Fais-le, sinon je ferai appeler un guérisseur.

–… Un guérisseur ? Interrogea Loki, perplexe mais méfiant, conscient que Thor était capable d'être très inventif.

Il le fut.

– Oh oui, je lui dirai que tu es malade, que tu as attrapé un petit rhume en sortant pieds nus dehors pour qu'il t'examine dans tous les sens et-

– Tu n'oserais pas…

– Gardes !

– THOR ! Hurla le cadet.

– Voyons, Loki, tu auras juste à te mettre en sous-vêtements pendant une petite vingtaine de minutes le temps qu'il vérifie que tout va bien ! Rit encore l'aîné.

Loki, par un pur réflexe enfantin, plaqua une main sur les lèvres de Thor et une autre sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus, lui qui savait à quel point le plus jeune _détestait_ être examiné, mais Loki sentit contre sa paume que le voir dans cet état ne faisait qu'accentuer le rire hystérique du prince.

– C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais goûter cette horreur ! Rugit-il avec précipitation en relâchant Thor qui se pencha en arrière en explosant le rire devant le regard outré de Loki tandis que les gardes qui venaient d'entrer s'étaient stoppés, incapables de comprendre ce qui s'était produit entre les deux frères.

– Mon frère est navré de vous avoir dérangés pour rien, continua Loki, son regard noir braqué sur le blond. Vous pouvez disposer.

Interloqués mais conscient de la colère du prince tout comme de la non-gravité de la situation, les Einherjars s'exécutèrent sans un mot en refermant les portes de la salle derrière eux. Quant à Thor, il essuyait les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux tout en souriant de pure joie et d'amusement mêlés, ayant du mal à se reprendre alors que Loki saisissait sa fourchette de mauvaise grâce. Quand la bouchée fut à hauteur de sa bouche, il ne put retenir un grondement contrarié avant de l'enfourner en fronçant les sourcils.

– Eh bien, tu vois, tu peux être un petit frère tout à fait charmant ! Railla une nouvelle fois Thor avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans l'épaule. Ou presque ! Mais avoue que ton grand frère cuisine très bien, tu as été très vexant jusqu'ici.

Loki affichait une expression particulièrement étrange, focalisé sur les goûts que le risotto laissait sur son palais. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, les yeux dans le vide, réellement concentré pour empêcher toute saveur de lui échapper.

– Alors ? S'enquit le blond.

– C'est… original. Différent, dit juste Loki.

– Et bon ?

Le dieu du Chaos réfléchit un instant de plus avant de déclarer :

– Plutôt. C'est étonnant quand on sait quel guerrier bourru l'a cuisiné, ricana-t-il.

– Dit celui qui ne sait pas cuisiner, sourit Thor. Ne sois pas jaloux, je t'apprendrais, continua-t-il de railler.

Loki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, même s'il devait avouer être amusé par le comportement taquin de son frère. Pourtant, il éloigna la nostalgie qui le prenait au cœur dans ce genre de situations presque… innocentes, dénuées de vérités trop dures à accepter et de rivalité malsaine, empreintes de complicité. Il fut compliqué pour le cadet de revenir à la réalité, de ne pas laisser le flot de ce qui lui manquait l'emporter.

– Je ne pense pas, et j'étais venu dans le but de te parler sérieusement, Thor, répondit-il simplement.

Son aîné parut déçu de briser l'instant qu'ils partageaient et son regard se fit un peu vide, surprenant Loki par la douleur qu'occasionnait la soudaine absence de cette étincelle joyeuse au sein des yeux azurs du plus vieux.

_J'aimerais tellement que les choses soient autrement_, réalisa-t-il, amer.

– Il s'agit de Freyr, et d'une proposition qu'il m'a faite.

– Qui est ?

Loki soupira et pencha légèrement la tête en faisant les cent pas devant le blond, pensif. Thor avait l'air méfiant, comme chaque fois qu'il était fait mention du Roi Traître dont son petit frère avait toujours été très proche, malgré la dangerosité de cette amitié. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés à ce sujet.

– En vérité, j'aimerais avoir ton avis, avoua-t-il.

Thor fronça les sourcils, apparemment perplexe. Loki s'était toujours rarement confié et lui demandait encore moins son avis dans des situations délicates dont il ne savait s'extirper, alors qu'il le fasse après tous les différends qu'ils avaient eus l'étonnait grandement. Le dieu brun vint s'asseoir finalement juste à côté de son interlocuteur, proximité qui témoignait sans mal de son trouble.

– Il me propose la régence d'Álfheim.

– C'est un piège, statua immédiatement Thor, avant d'enchaîner les avertissements, colérique malgré lui. Pourquoi te proposerait-il ça ? Tu as une trop grande confiance en cet homme, Loki. Il te détruira, il en a tous les moyens. Il a fait abattre de sang-froid quinze mille des nôtres, crois-tu vraiment qu'il y ait une place pour toi à ses côtés ? Crois-tu que, sous ses ordres, il te laissera régner comme bon te semble ?

– C'est… différent.

– En quoi ? Demanda doucement le blond. Je sais à quel point il peut compter pour toi, et je ne dis sûrement pas ça pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu souhaites, mais il n'est pas sûr. Et je sais… je sais que tu le suivrais, Loki. Je sais qu'il pourrait-

– Me manipuler ? Siffla Loki. Je ne suis plus un enfant, qu'il essaie donc !

– Non, tu n'es plus un enfant, mais tu es…

Thor s'interrompit, et cela ne fit que frôler un peu plus la limite qui embraserait les nerfs de son frère.

– Il est dangereux, Loki.

Ce dernier sourit, mauvais et irrité par les remarques et le ton du fils d'Odin.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, cracha-t-il. N'ai-je donc même pas droit à un peu de sincérité de ta part, _grand frère_ ?

Un silence pesant s'installa, finalement rompu par Thor dont la réponse semblait tant attendue :

– Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'heureux, Loki, et tu essayes de te raccrocher à quelque chose. Pour Freyr tu es… fragile.

Il plana à nouveau un silence de mort, puis toute la complicité qui avait pu se tisser jusque-là sembla voler en morceaux brusquement, s'effritant douloureusement tandis que Loki se levait en faisant crisser violemment les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol.

– Suis-je si misérable à tes yeux ? Lâcha-t-il, désespérément froid.

Thor répondit, pourtant certain que ses mots se perdraient quelque part dans le vide :

– Non, mais c'est la vérité, murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même. Je ne fais que m'inquiéter, non te mépriser. Pourquoi ne le vois-tu jamais ?

Le magicien se contenta de quitter la pièce dans un éclat émeraude.

~oOOoooOOo~

Le bruit sec d'un meuble s'écrasant sur le mur libéra un peu le dieu du Chaos secoué par une colère sourde, tandis qu'il serrait les poings contre le bois de sa table, le souffle erratique.

Il avait de la rancœur envers Thor, oui, mais bien plus envers lui-même, et envers le ridicule de la situation qu'il avait provoquée. Il pensait sincèrement pouvoir demander son avis à Thor, écouter son point de vue alors qu'il se préparait à quitter Asgard s'il acceptait la proposition de Freyr, entendre ses mots et les peser dans sa décision finale. Mais encore une fois, comme depuis leur naissance, ces discussions sérieuses n'étaient qu'échecs cinglants qui frustraient Loki, lui montrant encore à quel point il pouvait se trouver incapable de communiquer avec son propre frère. Ce constat le rendait fou de colère, mais aussi de peine, à l'image des réflexions de Thor. Il n'était pas idiot, il n'allait pas se faire manipuler par Freyr et baisser sa garde juste parce qu'il l'appréciait, et rien que l'idée ramena entièrement sa colère.

Peut-être car Thor avait un peu raison, au final, comme lorsque Freyr avait fait massacrer les troupes d'Einherjars à Álfheim et que Loki lui avait pardonné.

Mu par un sursaut de fureur, il se rendit dans une de ses pièces qui touchaient sa chambre, celle où était gardé son corbeau, Ikol, puis l'amena dans son bureau en le posant sur un perchoir qui le ferait patienter en attendant qu'il finisse sa missive, écrite d'une police formelle mais rapide, d'une simple phrase :

_« J'accepte. »_

Si Thor le croyait incapable de demeurer à Álfheim et dans le même camp que Freyr, il allait lui montrer qu'il se trompait.

– Porte ceci à Freyr et sans attendre, ordonna Loki.

Il ne regarda pas partir le corbeau, refusant de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il lui avait fallu prendre une décision, et il ne pouvait plus rester une seconde de plus à la méditer sans devenir fou. Et pourtant, il sentit parfaitement ses yeux brûlés et embués par les larmes alors qu'il venait de changer le cours de sa vie sur un coup de tête, par pure provocation, pour avoir raison face à son aîné. Il s'allongea sur son lit, la mâchoire serrée, en plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller, tâchant de se calmer.

– Loki ?

Ce fut six heures plus tard alors que la nuit tombait que Thor vint toquer à sa porte, vraisemblablement inquiet. Loki bougea un peu avant de s'éveiller, ses sens comme empâtés par le sommeil, le rendant relativement inconscient de la réalité avant que Thor ne réitère son appel :

– Loki ? S'il te plaît, ouvre.

L'interpelé gronda entre ses draps et se leva, allant passer de l'eau sur son visage sous les demandes répétitives de son aîné. Enfin, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, laissant apparaître un dieu de la Foudre en simple tunique, dévêtu de son habituelle armure.

– Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.

Pour ouvrir complétement la porte, Loki écarta du pied les morceaux de sa table de chevet, éparpillés sur le sol depuis qu'il l'avait complétement éclatée contre les murs de la pièce. Thor haussa un sourcil à ce geste.

– J'avais oublié cette manie.

– Ce n'est pas une manie… Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Thor.

– Tu as toujours envie de jouer, sauf quand les choses vont vraiment mal, fit remarquer l'aîné. Alors, qu'il y a-t-il exactement ?

Loki referma la porte et s'appuya dessus tandis que Thor se dirigeait vers le milieu de la pièce, ayant cessé de fixer le meuble ayant subi les humeurs de son frère. Le Trickster paraissait hésiter à répondre, et pourtant il se reprit, jugeant que se taire était inutile dans leur cas.

– J'ai envoyé une réponse positive à Freyr.

Thor se figea, et Loki vit bien la peine se dessiner dans tous les gestes de l'aîné quand il se tourna pour regarder au-dehors.

– Donc ta décision est prise.

– Elle l'est, confirma d'une voix neutre Loki, surpris par l'attitude du fils d'Odin qui semblait simplement… éteint.

– Je suppose que nous irons donc voir Père prochainement pour lui annoncer.

– En effet.

Tous deux se turent, Loki incapable de combler le mutisme de son aîné. Il ne fit qu'attendre son prochain mouvement, ses prochaines paroles, mais il n'y eut que ses pas se dirigeant vers la sortie pour lui répondre et le claquement de la porte pour clôturer leur conversation.

– Thor, attends !

Loki se précipita derrière la porte pour s'arrêter finalement, brusquement, son souffle bien trop rapide.

– Je… Nous ne devrions pas oublier le lien pour autant, Thor.

C'était l'une des choses les plus horribles, pathétiques, fausses et insupportables qu'il ait pu dire dans sa vie.

– Non, ça devrait aller. Le lien disparaît de lui-même, il est sur sa fin. Merci, sourit-il sans conviction.

Loki ferma les yeux douloureusement.

– … Je vois.

Il aurait fallu plus, bien plus que de simples paroles comme celles-ci pour retenir Thor.

Loki ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire.

_Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de l'arrêter. Tu as commis l'acte pour lequel tu dis le haïr ; tu as choisi de l'abandonner pour un sursaut d'orgueil. _

Loki retourna dans ses quartiers, vidé, et se laissa glisser contre la porte.

* * *

**Note :** Ikol est le corbeau de Loki dans certains comics.


	9. Vers un nouveau départ

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que votre rentrée se passe bien en tout cas, bon courage à tous, car c'est dur la reprise... Pour ma part, je me retrouve vraiment trop occupée par cette rentrée en 1èreS, si bien que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour les chapitres à venir, mais peu de temps pour les écrire (sans compter que je suis malade haha, bonheur).

En tout cas, merci pour vos adorables reviews ! Elles sont toujours aussi agréables à recevoir, et source d'inspiration également quand je peux savoir ce que vous voudriez voir !

Dans ce chapitre de transition, on s'avance peu à peu vers l'arc "Álfheim" de cette fiction, qui sera vraiment centré sur le trio Thor/Loki/Freyr, entre les relations particulières de nos deux sorciers et celle houleuse mais pourtant coopérative du Roi Traître et de notre digne fils d'Odin.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Vers un nouveau départ  
**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, ce fut avec une enveloppe posée sur le front que se réveilla le dieu du Tonnerre. Intrigué, il la saisit en se redressant sur ses coudes, appuyant son dos sur la tête de lit. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir fatigué, pourtant, toute lassitude s'évapora quand il lut sur le papier son nom, écrit de la police la plus fine de son frère. Depuis leur dispute concernant Freyr et la décision définitive de Loki, aucun des deux n'avait ni abordé à nouveau le sujet ni réellement parlé à l'autre. Thor jugeait que les jeux étaient faits, que Loki avait choisi, même s'il était dur d'admettre à quel point il l'avait fait vite, sans même sembler porter attention à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accepter et à laisser derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas seulement une pointe de jalousie que Thor ressentait, mais bien la plus poignante déception et l'inévitable impression d'échec. Si Loki et lui s'étaient mieux entendus, s'ils avaient pu au moins réparer les erreurs et tirer un trait sur le passé, et s'il avait réellement voulu entendre ses propos, alors ils n'en seraient pas là. Loki avait besoin d'écoute, de conseils, et s'il avait été plus conscient de cela, alors il aurait mieux agi à son égard et n'aurait pas dénigré Freyr selon ses propres ressentis. Car Loki avait probablement, au fond de lui, déjà pris une décision : il n'avait pas voulu que Thor le dissuade, mais qu'il le rassure, et qu'il accepte son départ. Et tout ce qu'avait fait l'aîné avait été de le gronder sur son irresponsabilité, de le faire douter en le poussant involontairement à envoyer plus rapidement une réponse au roi d'Álfheim juste pour prouver – que ce soit à Thor ou à lui-même – qu'il serait capable de supporter ce choix. Il aurait dû l'avertir tout en le soutenant, non en le troublant encore plus devant son dilemme. Thor l'avait mis dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler les décisions de Loki, mais il aurait dû les rendre plus simples à prendre pour lui.

Et maintenant qu'il tenait entre ses doigts un message de la part de son frère, Thor se sentait d'autant plus mal. Néanmoins, quand il saisit le contenu de l'enveloppe, il n'y trouva qu'un papier glacé qui semblait être celui d'une photographie et un simple mot qui y était joint.

Sa surprise fut plus grande encore lorsqu'il reconnut la photo de Jane, la seule et l'unique qu'il restait d'elle.

_« A la fin de ce périple-ci, tu la mérites amplement. La disparition de Jane n'est et ne doit pas être une fin pour toi, fils d'Odin. »_, avait écrit son frère, avant de signer sans plus de précisions.

Thor sourit. Cette brièveté et ces mots attentivement choisis étaient typiques de son frère. Mais ses compliments étaient si rares, tant appréciés par Thor qui les savait sincères, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'allusion qu'avait faite Loki en l'appelant par son lignage. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de se parer de son armure pour la réunion qui aurait lieu en compagnie de son cadet, de sa mère, de son père et de Freyr, en observant la cicatrice maintenant noire du lien inactif sur son poignet, qu'il fronça les sourcils et reprit brusquement le message ; il comprit un tout autre sens à ces mots patiemment écrits alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la dernière phrase de Loki.

_« Tu seras un bon roi. »_

~oOOoooOOo~

Les deux frères furent revenus au palais royal quelques heures plus tard. Thor avait chevauché à l'avant, guidant les quelques Einherjars et Sif qui les accompagnaient, tandis que Loki avait préféré rester en retrait, perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux. Quand ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la Chambre du Conseil, ce fut pour trouver Odin, Frigga et Freyr, assis seuls à la même table. Loki haussa un sourcil à cette vision, surpris de se retrouver face à une réunion aussi… restreinte.

– J'ai simplement suggéré de ne pas surcharger l'assemblée inutilement, expliqua Freyr lorsque Thor posa la question avant Loki. Quoi de mieux qu'une ambiance un peu plus familiale, prince Thor ?

La voix plaisamment suave du Vane ne fut pas suffisante pour retenir le sifflement agacé du blond.

– Familiale ? Grogna le guerrier. Je ne vois en toi aucune espèce de lien familial.

– Certes, répondit le second sans se démonter, parfaitement calme. Pourtant, je connais mieux que toute autre aile cette partie du palais, la vôtre, donc je me souviens bien qu'il serait particulièrement malvenu de te demander moi-même de t'asseoir à ta propre table, sourit le roi. Venons-en au fait, mon prince.

Thor prit place de mauvaise grâce, peu après Loki qui n'avait pas vraiment pris à cœur la querelle, habituelle selon lui. Et puis, commencer à défendre l'un des deux partis en étant le sujet principal de cette réunion était tout sauf une bonne idée.

En revanche, il ne manqua pas de plisser les yeux d'amusement en détaillant le Vane, seul contre tous, qui avait haussé un sourcil de là où il était, entouré par la famille royale. C'était une situation peu agréable, et l'étincelle qui brillait au sein des yeux azurs de Freyr ne manquait pas de le dire. Finalement, la parole lui fut donnée silencieusement par le Père et la Mère de toute chose, auxquels il accorda un bref hochement de tête.

– Avant de nous plonger dans des débats sans fin, comme je n'ai pu m'entretenir plus tôt avec Loki, et qu'avoir un régent incertain de ces décisions ne m'enchanterais pas… Pourrais-je connaître les raisons de tellement d'empressement ?

Et sur ces paroles, il sortit la missive envoyée par Loki quelques jours plus tôt pour accepter sa proposition. Il l'agita légèrement en continuant :

– C'est avec une police un peu précipitée pour toi que tu m'as envoyé cette réponse, murmura le Vane. Je ne remets pas en cause la valeur de ta décision, mais soyons honnêtes entre nous, demanda-t-il.

Loki fronça les sourcils, perplexe quant à cette confrontation soudaine qu'engageait l'homme dont il était censé devenir l'allié. Pensait-il ce qu'il disait ? Qu'il avait pris la décision à la légère, sur un coup de tête – non pas que ce soit faux – et qu'il n'honorerait pas leur contrat ?

– J'ai posément réfléchi à ma décision avant de te la donner, répondit clairement Loki, imperturbable. Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de mes mots, bien que tu le puisses avec les raisons que tu nous exposes.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce que pensait Loki, le Vane continua, inquisiteur :

– Puis-je alors connaître la situation qui justifie l'envoi d'une missive rédigée aussi promptement ?

Le dieu de la Malice se trouva de plus en plus intrigué, ne comprenant pas la presque… agressivité de Freyr.

Soudain, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Cette pensée venait de l'éclairer alors que l'actuel aspect froid de son mentor lui sautait aux yeux : Freyr ne pouvait se montrer coopératif avec lui. Thor et Frigga craignaient une première chose, qu'il soit manipulé par le Vane, tandis qu'Odin en croyait une seconde, que Freyr et lui soient complices et concentrent leurs forces sur lui. Se montrer plus distants l'un envers l'autre serait donc la meilleure solution, peu surprenante aux yeux de sa famille puisqu'ils connaissaient le Vane et le savait toujours très pointilleux et méfiant.

– Je m'étais disputé avec Thor en lui annonçant mon choix définitif, expliqua brièvement le brun. J'étais juste en colère au moment de te répondre.

C'était un mensonge, car il n'avait pris sa décision qu'en ayant ce différend avec le dieu du Tonnerre, et tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de la part de son aîné était de ne pas le contredire. Mais à sa gauche, Thor ne frissonna même pas et hocha doucement la tête. Reconnaissant, Loki entrechoqua juste leurs deux genoux, geste invisible aux autres qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire tandis qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, lors des réunions du Conseil auxquelles ils avaient toujours été assis côte à côte selon leur rang de princes. Il sentit Thor rendre l'attention, et le plus jeune dut retenir un sourire fugace aux souvenirs complices qui lui revenaient.

Freyr sourit avec amusement.

– Bien, dit-il seulement en prenant une longue inspiration, posant ses coudes droits sur la table en entrelaçant ses doigts devant ses lèvres. Venons-en donc aux modalités, je suppose.

Odin prit la parole, exposant ses différentes exigences, parfois négociées, parfois refusées dans ce qui se muait alors en un climat de tensions sous-jacentes, endormies, et parfois directement acceptées, calmant ainsi la petit assemblée, et ce pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à la fin de l'entrevue, lorsque la future régence et la libération totale des pouvoirs de Loki furent acceptés.

~oOOoooOOo~

– _Prince des foudres_, murmura la voix familière du seul homme qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de le nommer ainsi*, faisant Thor se retourner.

Freyr avait un regard attentif et vivant, satisfait de la tournure des événements.

– L'inquiétude te ronge, fit remarquer le Vane. J'en ai déjà touché quelques mots à ton père, mais tu serais bien plus serein une fois sur le trône, coopérant avec ce frère auquel tu tiens tant. Loki serait également plus à l'aise face à toi que face à Odin.

– Peut-être, se braqua sèchement Thor, mais il ne s'agit pas là de ma décision.

– Ce qui doit être fait doit parfois l'être en outrepassant la place qu'on se voit confiée, fils d'Odin. Crois-moi lorsque je te conseille d'insister quelque peu auprès de ton père afin que l'accès à plus de pouvoir te soit autorisé, et ce jusqu'à ton couronnement.

– Et si je n'en faisais rien ?

– Loki n'en serait pas des plus ravis, je présume, répondit calmement Freyr.

– Est-ce une menace ? Siffla le prince. Ne pense pas influencer notre façon de régner par tes mots empoisonnés.

– Je ne vous menace en rien, apaisa le Vane. Nous ne sommes pas si différents, Thor, je refuse de laisser Loki redevenir l'homme qui a ravagé Midgard. Si j'avais pu le faire, j'aurais lutté avec vous pour le raisonner. Il est devenu des plus puissants, mais il est encore marqué par la colère et la peine. L'éloigner d'Asgard est un moyen de lui faire prendre du recul, mais pour autant, il n'accepterait pas d'être complétement coupé de toi ou de votre mère et n'être en contact qu'avec Odin qui risque de profondément raviver la haine entre vous.

Thor observait attentivement le Roi Traître, lui qui n'avait jamais eu connaissance de l'état d'esprit de Freyr par rapport aux diverses trahisons de Loki. Il pouvait à présent mieux s'en faire une idée et semblait ainsi peser les paroles du Vane.

– Pourquoi ne l'éloignes-tu pas simplement de nous, définitivement ? Lâcha finalement le prince. Ne me fais pas croire que ce n'était pas dans tes plans lorsque tu vivais au palais.

Freyr sourit légèrement, son regard ailleurs, paraissant fixer un point qu'il était le seul à voir.

– Manipuler Loki, l'arracher à vous, signifiait sa perte. L'affection qu'il me donnait et me donne toujours, Thor, n'est que celle dont il manque et qu'il attend de toi. Si vous n'aviez pas été séparés par l'âge et la rivalité du trône, il ne s'en serait jamais remis à moi, tandis que si je l'avais forcé à vous trahir, ou à vous quitter, il n'aurait jamais oublié ou comblé votre absence, en particulier la tienne. Je ne suis pas essentiel pour lui alors que tu l'es. Être à mes côtés et que je lui donne ce qu'il souhaite ne sera jamais suffisant, ricana sans conviction le dieu. La jalousie que tu portes au lien que j'ai avec ton frère n'a aucune raison d'être, d'ailleurs.

Le Vane sut avoir perturbé son interlocuteur bien assez quand une lueur de surprise et de légère honte passa dans ses yeux. Mais Thor se reprit parfaitement, rapidement imperturbable, un point important pour son règne futur sur lequel il s'était nettement amélioré au fil des siècles et très récemment. Il répliqua, curieux mais suspicieux à la fois :

– Je ne connais même pas la nature de ce lien, fit-il remarquer, sans toutefois contredire Freyr.

Ce dernier entendit bien la question déguisée sous cette affirmation et sourit, presque avec attendrissement. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la nature bonne et protectrice de Thor, malgré le fait que le jeune homme le haïsse clairement. Après tout, Thor avait été élevé dans l'idée que Freyr était un ennemi, tandis que le prince de Vanaheim, adulte, avait eu l'occasion de l'observer toute son enfance, et en ressortait sans mépris aucun pour le fils d'Odin.

– Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas la question à…

Freyr s'interrompit, ricanant.

– Il n'a pas voulu t'éclairer, je suppose, corrigea-t-il.

Thor n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son expression éloquente.

– Dans ce cas, si tu veux plus de réponses, peut-être accepterais-tu ma proposition d'accompagner Loki lors de la semaine qu'il doit passer à Álfheim à partir de demain ? Je sais que tu le verras un mois à Asgard après cette semaine-ci, avant qu'il ne prenne définitivement ses fonctions, mais je préfère qu'il ne soit pas seul pour découvrir les tenants et aboutissants de la régence à Álfheim, sans compter que je serai moi-même occupé avec la passation de pouvoir de mon père.

Le prince sembla hésiter, sûrement pour des raisons d'organisation plus que d'envie, car Freyr constatait avec amusement que ses iris bleus brillaient d'une lueur bien particulière d'intérêt.

Loki vint les interrompre finalement et le roi laissa les deux frères à leurs affaires, observant du coin de l'œil l'attitude du prince chaotique, ses mimiques trahissant le fait qu'il était clairement déstabilisé par les changements qui allaient s'opérer maintenant. Il n'était pas malheureux, pensait Freyr, du moins pas complétement. Mais face à Thor, son masque d'argent s'effritait pour un comportement plus troublé et enfantin, plus incertain, et qui demandait silencieusement le soutien de son aîné.

* * *

* **Prince des foudres :** C'est ainsi que Freyr se plait à nommer Thor, mais pourquoi au pluriel ? Il y a deux raisons à cela : la première est le caractère magique de la foudre de Thor, qui dépend – selon ma version – de ses humeurs (souvenez-vous au premier chapitre, Loki touche la pluie pour connaître l'état d'esprit de Thor qui le fait créer un orage). Il n'existe donc pas selon lui une seule foudre, ce qui différencie les expressions de Freyr de celles des Asgardiens qui accordent un peu moins d'importance à ces détails magiques. La seconde raison prend place alors que Freyr vit encore à Asgard près de la famille royale : il y remarque que Thor tient très bien l'alcool. Or, « foudre » est un mot qui désigne également de très gros tonneaux contenant de l'alcool. Et on sait tous que Thor rend fier ses ancêtres en se saoulant sans fin, donc c'est une petite blague guerrière entre eux, en somme (oui, parfois ils se sont bien entendus ces deux-là). Il est possible qu'un bonus à ce sujet soit posté après la fin de cette fic.

Voici donc pour le chapitre 9 ! Le prochain sera à Álfheim, en compagnie de notre trio un peu bagarreur... En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, il est toujours pris en compte ! :D

A bientôt et bisous !


	10. Marionnettiste

Bonjour à tous :D ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien et qu'il y a moins de moustiques chez vous que chez moi (j'en connais qui me diraient que j'en fais une obsession mais bon, ils sont insupportables aussi u_u).

Voici le premier chapitre de ceux qui se dérouleront à Álfheim, centrés sur Thor, Loki et Freyr, et qui devraient vous éclaircir sur les relations entre les différents personnages... ou presque, car il en reste encore pour les prochains chapitres.

Donc au programme, une confrontation entre le dieu du Tonnerre et celui de la Prospérité (oui, "Fertilité" c'est moins classe, je trouve), du point de vue de ce dernier, et un petit instant relativement fluffy entre Freyr et Loki.

Concernant le titre, il réfère à Freyr, qui a toujours l'air de manipuler Thor et Loki pour arranger leur relation... Et qui a également l'air d'un troll à sa façon de jouer avec eux comme un gosse agiterait une ficelle au-dessus de chatons sans les laisser l'attraper...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Marionnettiste**

* * *

Le pas reconnaissable du prince aîné d'Asgard résonna dans la salle du Conseil alfique alors que Freyr était profondément concentré sur les dossiers étendus devant lui, ses mains posées à plat sur la table tandis qu'il se tenait debout face à elle, tant occupé qu'il était forcé de courir partout et ne s'arrêtait que brièvement sur chaque tâche. Il était plutôt doué pour ce genre de choses, mais tout roi qu'il était, contraint de s'occuper d'Álfheim et de la passation de pouvoir prochaine à Vanaheim, il ne pouvait ignorer l'attitude du détenteur de Mjölnir lorsque sa démarche se faisait aussi régulière et décidée que les coups de marteau qu'il n'hésitait pas à infliger en combat, puissants et précis.

– Novaah, Villandiryk, ce sera tout, ordonna le Vane à deux conseillers avec qui il débattait, depuis près d'une demi-heure. Je tiens à ce que le prince Thor et moi-même ne soyons dérangés.

A ces mots, les deux alfes récupérèrent quelques dossiers et s'éclipsèrent, sans attendre, et sans un mot. Après le bref silence qui suivi leur sortie, Thor en vint directement au fait :

– J'ignore où est Loki.

– Il lit, comme chaque fois qu'on le cherche, rétorqua le roi avec un léger rictus.

– J'ai déjà regardé dans les deux bibliothèques… Fit remarquer Thor, un sourcil haussé.

– Il est dans la mienne, les livres y sont plus intéressants, précisa Freyr. Mais voulais-tu lui parler, ou préfères-tu me poser les questions que tu remues depuis ce matin ?

L'air contrarié, le prince sourcilla, sûrement mécontent que Freyr ait lu en lui si aisément. Ce dernier le rassura pourtant, conscient qu'être percé à jour après s'être donné tant de peine pour dissimuler sa réflexion était des plus frustrants :

– Ce n'est pas puisque je peux connaître tes pensées que n'importe qui le peut, futur roi. N'oublie pas que je vous ai vu grandir, ton frère et toi, et qu'il me parlait énormément à ton propos.

– Ah oui ? Lâcha le plus jeune immédiatement, semblant réellement surpris, avant de s'étonner lui-même de son interrogation si spontanée et peu retenue, un peu enfantine, faisant sourire Freyr d'amusement.

Les deux frères s'étaient tellement blessés mutuellement, avaient tellement souffert des colères et douleurs qui les avaient séparés, que le moindre petit signe d'intérêt que présentait l'un touchait l'autre d'une manière tout à fait forte et inattendue. Thor s'éclaircit alors la gorge et le Vane décida de briser cet instant quelque peu gênant pour l'Asgardien en enchaînant :

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, Thor. Loki a toujours accordé, et accorde toujours, une énorme importance à votre lien. Tu es son aîné, et c'est un fait très différent pour lui que de ton point de vue, où il est le plus jeune. Il a plus besoin de toi que l'inverse, et sans doute tu as été, un temps avant que vous ne vous éloigniez, son meilleur pilier face aux pressions de la royauté. Il m'a toujours parlé de toi pour ces raisons, en sentant que votre relation volait en morceaux.

– Mais qui es-tu alors, pour lui ?

La voix du prince était de toute évidence peinée ; il n'hésitait plus à montrer son réel trouble, ainsi que les nombreux moments de tristesse et de déception qu'il avait vécus au fur et à mesure du développement de la relation de son frère avec Freyr, relation qu'il n'avait jamais approuvée en constatant l'influence du Vane sur Loki. Et s'il laissait tomber les barrières, c'était probablement car il se lassait du masque de la royauté qu'il trouvait déplacé face à Freyr qui connaissait assez bien la situation des deux frères, comme celle de leur famille. Il était inutile de cacher sa jalousie passée de la proximité des deux dieux, tout comme la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à perdre peu à peu Loki, s'étant finalement abandonné au roi d'Álfheim sans plus essayer de ressouder leurs liens.

– Je me souviens des temps que nous avons vécus à Asgard, commença le fils d'Odin en plissant les yeux. Je me souviens de mon frère sortant avec rage du palais en jetant son siège devant le Conseil et notre père, en pestant contre toi, son maître en magie qui venait de trahir sa confiance, quand tu as décidé de reprendre le contrôle total d'Álfheim par un massacre aveugle de nos guerriers. Je me souviens de sa fureur, et de la facilité impitoyable avec laquelle tu venais de le briser, siffla le prince avec une amertume à peine contenue. Je me souviens de Loki bousculant nos guerriers et outrepassant les ordres de notre père pour aller trouver le portail entre les branches d'Yggdrasil le plus proche, allant vers Álfheim, pour te tuer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi impliqué dans un conflit, aussi libre sur ses sentiments, et j'ai immédiatement su que les morts asgardiennes que tu avais provoquées étaient loin de constituer sa préoccupation principale...

Thor, amer, parut sombrer dans ses propres réflexions tortueuses et noires qu'il avait dû rejeter depuis des siècles. Il avait nié à quel point il ne pouvait supporter le pouvoir que Freyr avait eu sur Loki.

– Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il y avait entre vous pour que-

– En as-tu peur ? Souffla Freyr.

Thor s'interrompit et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension tandis que le Vane se rapprochait de lui.

– As-tu peur de ce que tu découvrirais, prince ? As-tu peur de te retrouver confronté au fait que Loki puisse avoir outrepassé son rang et les lois asgardiennes pour moi ? As-tu peur que les choses soient allées trop loin ? Continua-t-il, soudainement plus mauvais. Toi qui l'as mis de côté pour un trône, toi qui n'as pas eu le courage de voir la vérité en face, toi qui as refusé d'admettre qu'il souffrait, qu'il avait besoin de toi, oserais-tu blâmer ce frère que tu as laissé se perdre, et avoir honte de ses actions et de ses sentiments envers moi ?

Freyr ne lui permit pas de répondre et enchaîna directement, moins incisif, testant le prince :

– Si j'en venais à répondre à tes interrogations, serait-ce pour te rassurer, ou pour te permettre de reprocher quoi que ce soit à Loki ? Siffla-t-il.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs regards se jaugeant, intenses et imperturbables. Mais il demeurait tout de même, au fond des pupilles étrécies de Thor, une confusion et un malaise certains alors que le Vane semblait le sonder, agressif.

– Je cherche juste des réponses, dit-il simplement, sans lâcher les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur. N'est-il pas légitime de m'inquiéter pour lui lorsqu'il est aussi proche de toi ?

Freyr sourit légèrement et se recula, sa voix suave quand il répondit :

– Peut-être. Mais ne serais-tu pas tenté, comme tous, de lui reprocher d'avoir pardonné ma trahison envers Asgard ? Ne l'accuserais-tu pas de privilégier ses sentiments à défaut de se soucier de son propre royaume ?

– A présent qu'il est roi ici, je n'en vois plus l'importance, laissa tomber Thor.

Cette fois-ci, le Vane ricana :

– Essaye de me mentir, et tu n'obtiendras rien, jeune héritier.

Thor soupira, semblant perdre patience, et gronda, déterminé à en finir avec cet interrogatoire insensé lorsqu'il donna sa réponse :

– Je suis son frère et il a trahi les miens par plusieurs fois ; qu'il ait des raisons ou non, je ne peux l'ignorer. Mais je ne le rejetterais pas pour autant, et sûrement pas à cause de ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, même si les standards de notre royaume désapprouvent ses actes. Je ne suis pas un membre de la famille royale lorsqu'il s'agit de Loki, seulement un membre de sa propre famille, et si une discussion doit avoir lieu entre lui et moi, ce sera en tant que tel, conclut le dieu de la Foudre avec véhémence.

Un doux rire passa les lèvres du Vane.

\- Dans ce cas, mon prince, nous nous comprenons. Et Loki comprendra également ton besoin d'obtenir des réponses.

Les yeux azurs de Thor s'écarquillèrent légèrement à ce que sous-entendait le dieu de la Prospérité.

–… Tu souhaites que je lui demande une nouvelle fois par moi-même ? En quoi sa réponse serait-elle différente de quelques siècles plus tôt ?

– Tu es si terrifié à l'idée de lui poser encore la question, s'amusa le Vane, mesquin. Navré, mon prince, je ne révélerai pas ce dont il ne veut apparemment pas t'entretenir. Ce serait piétiner la confiance qu'il m'accorde.

Thor le foudroya du regard.

– Oh, par les Nornes, Freyr, je te déteste.

~oOOoooOOo~

_Il n'existait probablement aucune agonie plus tordue et douloureuse que celle-ci, plus froide et plus oppressante, plus lente et cruelle. C'était une agonie à laquelle les maux ne faisaient que s'ajouter sans pitié, tels les souvenirs, la souffrance de son poignet brûlé par le lien, et la voix caverneuse qui creusait son chemin jusque dans son crâne hanté par ses propres pensées trop nombreuses, trop emmêlées et insupportables. Ce chaos innommable auquel il était soumis, ce hurlement qu'il ne pouvait lâcher, arrêté par la muselière de métal sur la peau de sa mâchoire irritée par le sel qui avait coulé de ses yeux, rongeait les derniers remparts de son esprit malmené et à bout de forces. Tout n'était que trop flou et insurmontable, lourd, comme l'enfonçant un peu plus dans le sol dur et glacé contre lequel son squelette entier semblait ployer. Et l'ombre du Titan Fou qui planait au-dessus de lui, au-dessus de tout le territoire Chitauri, s'insinuait dans son cerveau et son cœur en les brouillant, le rendant inconscient de toute réalité qui ne serait pas la peine et la haine et la souffrance._

_Pourtant, autre chose le tirait vers le bas, puissamment. Et cette chose l'écrasa jusqu'à ce que le sol se fracture et vole en éclats brûlants qui lui transpercèrent la poitrine._

Le souffle de Loki se coinça violemment dans sa gorge et il s'étouffa avant de se redresser brutalement en position assise pour tousser, tant que sa tête tourna un moment lorsque sa toux se calma. Il ne nota qu'à cet instant la présence de Freyr à ses côtés, une main posée contre son cœur au rythme erratique, diffusant une magie qui le réchauffait similaire à ce qu'il avait pu sentir consumer sa cage thoracique à la fin de son cauchemar, mais plus doux, apaisant.

Loki avait finalement fermé les yeux, s'appuyant légèrement contre la paume du Vane en prenant conscience de la fatigue paraissant insurmontable qui ankylosait ses membres. Le roi n'hésita pas à attendre qu'il soit plus calme et complétement réveillé pour prendre la parole :

– Navré pour la brusquerie de ce réveil. Tu avais réellement l'air de passer un mauvais moment, continua-t-il ensuite, perplexe.

Loki garda ses paupières closes quand il entendit la suspicion de Freyr à travers son ton concerné. Il ne pensait de toute évidence pas que ce songe pour le moins horrible puisse être un complet hasard, une pure invention de son cerveau.

Freyr ramassa alors un livre par terre, celui que le Jötunn avait été en train de lire avant de s'assoupir sur l'un des canapés de la bibliothèque personnelle du Vane.

– Tu devrais te reposer plutôt que t'isoler ici pour finalement t'endormir en lisant… Oh, intéressant, lâcha-t-il en détaillant l'ouvrage, « Historique des frontières d'Yggdrasil »… On veut connaître ce qu'il y a en dehors de l'Arbre-Monde, jeune prince ? L'empire Kree, les Skrulls, la grande collision entre Börr et Thanos le Titan Fou… Ne conte-t-on pas déjà assez ce genre d'histoires à Asgard ? N'y a-t-il à ton goût que trop peu d'éloges des exploits de votre grand-père – ou presque – face à Thanos, l'auto-proclamé Amant de la mort ? Demanda-t-il en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la page sur laquelle il avait posé ses yeux.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de prendre de quoi lire, justifia Loki qui se pencha un peu plus en avant en saisissant son front d'une main, soudain pris de nausées très désagréables qui lui donnèrent des vertiges. Freyr remarqua son mal-être et le dieu du Chaos put sentir la magie vanirienne s'intensifier contre sa poitrine.

– Respire simplement, laisse-moi le reste, chuchota Freyr.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Jötunn. Autrefois, il aurait posé son front contre l'épaule de son mentor et s'en serait juste remis à lui, lui aurait permis de calmer les sentiments trop forts qui s'entrechoquaient dans son cœur parmi la tristesse, l'affection, la colère, le doute et la peur. Il aurait laissé la douceur de Freyr l'apaiser. Aujourd'hui, Loki n'était plus sûr de pouvoir agir de la sorte. Freyr lui avait démontré par le passé qu'il pouvait commettre des actes décisifs sans lui en parler, et Loki avait trahi l'enseignement sage de son mentor en tentant de conquérir Midgard. Si autrefois leur entraide, leur abandon mutuel à l'autre pour chasser la souffrance, avait été légitime, il semblait à présent bien naïf à Loki de croire que c'était toujours le cas. Et pourtant, la délicatesse de la magie du roi l'ensorcelait et soulageait sa douleur.

Loki rouvrit lentement les yeux, à peine, les gardant plissés et pensifs. Freyr aurait dû lui en vouloir, lui reprocher d'avoir agi de façon si violente et aveugle sur le monde des humains, d'avoir mis en péril l'équilibre des mondes. Mais en dépit de ses crimes, il ne l'avait jamais entretenu à ce propos, ne lui avait jamais demandé d'explication, et malgré tout, se tenait là, à ses côtés, sans venin aucun pour ternir ses paroles reposantes.

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu sur Midgard ? Murmura enfin le prince.

L'évocation de Midgard lui laissa un goût amer sur la langue, vite disparu au contact de la magie caressante du Vane dont le silence semblait être celui de la réflexion, essentiel pour ne pas que ses mots en viennent à dépasser sa pensée face à quelqu'un d'aussi attentif que Loki.

Néanmoins, Loki ne dirait rien, il se le promettait intérieurement. Il avait dû décevoir Freyr, faire honte à ce qu'il lui avait appris tous ces siècles. Il n'avait rien à exiger de la part du roi d'Álfheim.

– Si j'avais décidé de me rendre sur Midgard, commença celui-ci, j'aurais essayé de t'arrêter et j'aurais pris le parti de ton frère. Je n'aurais plus eu aucun impact sur toi après t'avoir stoppé, car tu m'aurais considéré comme un ennemi. Et si j'étais simplement venu pour avoir des explications sans tenter quoi que ce soit pour te faire échouer, Odin l'aurait su, m'aurait pensé complice, et ne m'aurait jamais permis de t'éloigner d'Asgard.

Il eut un mince sourire.

– Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence, jeune prince.

Loki referma les yeux, décidé à croire les mots de Freyr. Ils le rassuraient, lui qui avait tant craint son rejet, lui qui s'était tant interrogé sur les pensées de son mentor quand il n'avait eu aucune réaction de sa part à son désir de conquête.

– Mais nous avons à aborder un sujet qui te tourmente bien plus, déclara soudainement Freyr, attirant le regard interrogatif de Loki. Pourquoi Thanos ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du plus jeune dieu.

– Quel rapport avec Thanos ? Demanda-t-il, feignant une surprise sincère qui si elle était parfaitement simulée, ne trompa aucunement Freyr qui fronça les sourcils.

– Tu me connais mal, Loki. Ton cauchemar était tellement violent, et j'ai vu si peu d'individus être victimes de telles choses, que je n'allais pas t'en extirper immédiatement, au risque que tu ne me dises rien à son propos en te réveillant et me mentes. Donc j'ai attendu, et tu as prononcé le nom du Titan Fou. Je me suis alors rappelé que le Tesseract que tu convoitais sur Midgard était une pierre d'infinité, intimement liée à Thanos. Cette coïncidence serait trop belle.

Loki soupira, épuisé, et détourna le regard. Il se retrouvait pris au dépourvu, incapable de parler de ce sujet à Freyr.

– Personne n'entrera ici, et Thor est en train de se reposer, épuisé par les derniers jours à délier le sort qui le rattachait à sa mortelle, continua le Vane. Ne parle pas si tu le souhaites, mais ne fais pas comme s'il n'en était rien, dit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le large canapé où se tenait Loki, face à lui.

Cela amena un faible sourire sur les lèvres du Jötunn qui était le seul devant lequel son mentor perdait une certaine tenue, refermant la distance entre leurs titres.

– Alors comprends par toi-même ce qui est arrivé, murmura le brun.

– Je le peux, acquiesça-t-il. Approche-toi.

Loki s'exécuta et la main de Freyr se posa contre son crâne, son pouce sur sa tempe, avant qu'une magie blanche ne se mette à briller contre sa peau. Le prince entrouvrit les lèvres, retenant un soupir d'aise quand il sentit son corps se détendre sous l'effet de la douce énergie. Il ferma complétement les paupières, appuyant même légèrement sa tête contre la paume du roi. Il eut un mince sourire quand Freyr murmura tout bas des paroles en ancien vanirien qu'il ne comprit qu'à moitié, trop engourdi par le sort utilisé.

En se sentant complétement perdre toute notion de la réalité, le Jötunn râla sans conviction, et Freyr ricana.

– Dors, ordonna-t-il.

– Je te déteste, articula difficilement Loki.

Le Vane sourit avec amusement.

– Tout le monde me déteste, jeune prince.


	11. Fantômes et conflits du passé

Hey ! Voici un chapitre plus en avance que d'habitude, tout simplement car une partie en était déjà écrite. Et encore, il devait être posté plutôt hier, mais j'ai eu une migraine épouvantable de jeudi à vendredi et je n'ai avancé dans rien.

C'est un chapitre assez calme, mais le prochain ne le sera pas du tout, alors savourez ! Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour toutes vos reviews adorables :3 ! Je suis si contente que vous aimiez !

Ps : Green Absynthe, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en écrivant la première partie du chapitre et en mettant un... flashback à Asgard ! (même si c'était déjà prévu haha).

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Fantômes et conflits du passé**

* * *

Freyr continuait de feuilleter l'ouvrage que Loki avait commencé et sûrement à l'origine de son cauchemar, puisqu'il traitait le cas de Thanos auquel il avait eu affaire avant d'essayer d'envahir Midgard, d'après ce que le roi d'Álfheim avait déduit. Il arrivait au passage relatant les conflits du Titan Fou avec Yggdrasil lorsque le prince contre lui remua, grondant légèrement. Le Vane écarta le livre et baissa ses yeux bleus vers le Jötunn endormi sur ses genoux, sa tête reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé contre lequel Freyr s'appuyait également en prenant néanmoins soin de ne pas déranger Loki. Celui-ci avait les paupières plissées et crispées, ses sourcils figés en une expression d'inconfort.

Freyr détacha sa main de sa lecture comme plusieurs fois auparavant dans la nuit pour la poser contre le crâne du plus jeune magicien qui se détendit peu à peu, se réinstallant contre son mentor qui sourit avec amusement. Il avait fallu un long moment pour que les tiques nerveux et spasmes de stress du prince s'espacent afin qu'il adopte un sommeil plus calme et reposant, entretenu par la présence du Vane et de sa magie, occasionnellement, qui venait l'apaiser.

La plus vieille des deux déités n'avait aucune objection à émettre quant au fait de veiller ainsi Loki. Freyr le faisait depuis quelques heures déjà, à peine fatigué alors qu'il était au beau milieu de la nuit. Bien lointains étaient les temps où il avait pu se tenir si proche du prince et avoir le plaisir de s'occuper de lui, et la certaine tristesse mais assurance à gérer ses humeurs violentes et torturées. Et en l'occurrence, Freyr avait senti que son ancien apprenti avait besoin de repos, de réel repos, vierge de tout songe atroce, après avoir tant usé de sa magie ces derniers temps pour aider son frère.

Il passa calmement ses doigts entre les mèches sombres qui retombaient élégamment sur la nuque de Loki, se sentant toujours aussi privilégié qu'autrefois de pouvoir toucher ainsi ce prince qui doutait toujours de l'affection des autres et qui ne la permettait pas pour cette raison, se rendant insaisissable.

Cette pensée fit sourire Freyr, le ramenant à des temps perdus où il avait encore Loki à ses côtés.

– _Ils sont réellement minables, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Freyr eut un léger sourire, équivalent au rictus moqueur de son jeune élève malicieux, tout juste sorti de l'adolescence._

– _Ils le sont, jeune prince. Tu saurais bien mieux vendre tes talents que ces deux-là avec le niveau que tu as atteint. Même les nains savent reconnaître les bons magiciens vaniriens des mauvais et des escrocs – il y en a plus que tu ne le penses à Vanaheim. Enfin, je suppose que tu en apprendras plus avec Sigyn à ce propos, puisqu'elle est originaire de Nidavellir, rappela le futur roi._

_Il sentit le prince asgardien appuyé contre son flanc se tendre, sans toutefois répliquer. Freyr savait que l'idée de se marier à une parfaite inconnue le révulsait et détériorait son humeur jusqu'à ce que ses yeux verts s'assombrissent pour une teinte lourde de colère. Ainsi, le Vane ne s'aventura pas plus loin et préféra le calmer par une main qui se posa sur sa nuque, ses doigts emmêlés aux mèches encre qui retombaient à ce niveau._

_A Asgard, une telle tenue n'aurait jamais été tolérée en raison des origines de Freyr et du titre de Loki alors que les deux hommes étaient appuyés contre le même mur, une main du dieu vane passée derrière le prince brun, autrefois sur son omoplate, mais maintenant à l'arrière de son cou pâle, de sorte que Loki puisse profiter de la proximité de son mentor. Au milieu d'un marché de Nidavellir, observant simplement les faits et gestes de chacun après avoir eux-mêmes fait le tour des commerces bien achalandés des nains, ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de cette proximité. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'Asgardien ne voulait pas partir immédiatement._

_Freyr, quant à lui, n'avait aucune raison de se presser, et cherchait simplement le moment opportun pour aborder le sujet de son couronnement prochain à Álfheim. Mais pour l'instant, il attendait que Loki se détende, lui qui était toujours nerveux ces derniers jours, en partie à cause du départ de son mentor._

_Le Vane craignait aussi l'arrivée de ce moment, lui qui dissipait les fureurs les plus effrayantes du prince, lui qui l'apaisait par ses mots et par l'affection dont il avait besoin. Loki se pliait contre la douceur qu'il lui offrait et laissait ses paroles de paix couler contre ses tympans, éteindre le feu d'agressivité et de haine qui consumait ses entrailles serrées par la douleur de l'abandon qu'il reprochait à sa famille. Freyr était cet homme calme, capable de répondre aux besoins du prince par une délicatesse féline et tactile, faisant taire le frisson nerveux qui courait sur la peau du dieu du Chaos comme on arrêterait la corde vibrante d'un arc, comme on délierait simplement le serpent enroulé autour de sa proie et prêt à l'étouffer. Loki était le magma bouillonnant, sillonnant silencieusement autour de ceux qui le blessaient pour les brûler en prétendant à l'accident, et le Vane était alors cette présence reposante qui refroidissait la lave, le seul pour lequel Loki se serait adouci en promettant de ravaler sa colère mortelle._

_C'était un échange, un compromis. Le mentor donnait ce qu'il souhaitait à Loki, ce qui était nécessaire afin qu'il retrouve une humeur complaisante, afin qu'il soit rassuré par cette possibilité de se blottir contre lui sans réelles intentions autre que partager sa chaleur apaisante et ressentir la fierté et l'estime que Freyr avait pour lui et ses pouvoirs. Freyr, quant à lui, avait la présence de Loki, son esprit vif avec lequel échanger, et la promesse invincible de loyauté, de sérieux et de responsabilité de la part du jeune prince qui savait que sans obéissance, sans confiance, il n'aurait plus l'enseignement du mage vanirien pour le renforcer, ni son amour pour le tranquilliser._

_Car dans cette relation complexe, le mot le plus simple, l'amour, était aussi le plus compliqué à manier._

_Freyr vit du coin de l'œil les paupières de Loki se fermer, le jeune dieu cherchant le calme et se détendant peu à peu._

_L'Asgardien s'était trop attaché à son mentor, et ce dernier le savait. Il voyait à quel point sa dépendance était forte, et il ne pouvait ignorer les sentiments de Loki, sans pourtant y répondre, tout bonnement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas maintenant une transformation de leur relation, alors qu'il soupçonnait Loki de se comporter aussi tactilement pour le satisfaire et sans réellement prêter attention à lui-même. Loki acceptait sans frustration la distance que mettait parfois son mentor entre eux et recevait simplement la tendresse de Freyr comme elle venait, sans en demander plus ou moins. Cela soulageait le Vane qui réalisait pleinement le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son élève : il aurait pu tout exiger du cadet d'Odin qu'il se serait exécuté sans même s'interroger sur ses propres envies, et Freyr ne voulait pas infliger une telle chose à ce prince blessé auquel il s'était tellement attaché. Parce que Loki était perdu et qu'il l'aurait suivi, pour ensuite regretter de s'être remis aux souhaits de son mentor avec tant de confiance aveugle et de désespoir de trouver un jour un allié aussi bon. Ainsi Loki retenait Freyr de son côté, alors que celui-ci tentait, tant bien que mal, de se détacher de lui à la veille de son départ pour Álfheim, conscient que Loki devrait, dans tous les cas, finir par continuer seul son chemin._

_C'est ce qui l'inquiétait._

_Plus le temps passait, et plus Freyr sentait que son départ serait la fin de tout équilibre qui avait pu régner au sein de la famille royale. Il n'aurait plus aucune prise sur Loki, en plus de le laisser dans une solitude certaine, pour finalement piétiner les nerfs et émotions du prince lorsqu'il mettrait en action son plan sur Álfheim en éliminant les guerriers asgardiens qui occupaient le royaume._

_Mais entre Loki et tout un peuple, Freyr n'avait pas le droit de choisir librement, et ce même s'il sentait qu'il allait créer le fléau d'Asgard et des neuf Royaumes, un monstre inconscient alimenté par les trahisons présumées et l'indifférence de sa famille._

_Freyr serra la mâchoire, fébrile. Un jour, il aurait à arrêter ce prince noir et amer. _

_Il saisit plus fermement les mèches sombres du dieu de la Malice, et celui-ci leva son regard émeraude vers lui, inquisiteur._

– _Loki, murmura-t-il calmement, tu sais que les relations entre Álfheim et Asgard n'étant pas des meilleures, après mon couronnement demain, nos chemins risquent de ne plus se croiser avant longtemps._

_L'expression de Loki resta égale à elle-même, légèrement figée._

– _Mais avant tout, j'ai un présent pour toi, dit-il en tendant sa main à plat, une lueur vive d'un bleu pâle éclatant sur sa paume ouverte, se consumant finalement en un ouvrage lourd dont la poignée qui permettait de soulever la massive couverture de bois animal était constituée de végétaux s'enroulant entre eux solidement. Dès lors, Loki n'eut nul doute de la provenance du livre d'après la lueur qui tinta curieusement dans ses yeux émeraude._

_C'était l'un des rares livres alfiques de magie qu'il consulterait._

– _Les alfes lumineux ont des capacités d'enchantements par la gravure des matériaux, en particulier des métaux, qui sont exceptionnelles, exposa le Vane. Aucun autre peuple ne possède tant d'adresse dans le domaine. Leurs armures sont ornées de dessins et de symboles auxquels la magie est insufflée, et ce livre que je t'offre te permettra également de prendre connaissance de ces savoirs bien gardés chez les alfes._

– _Et tu les confies à moi, un Asgardien, et qui plus est, un prince asgardien ? S'amusa le brun. Ne suis-je pas, pour les alfes que tu gouverneras, un envahisseur, un ennemi ? Ne les offenses-tu pas avec le cadeau de leurs secrets ?_

_Freyr sourit et s'humecta les lèvres, légèrement pensif._

– _Et toi, Loki ? N'utiliseras-tu pas cette magie et ces savoirs avec fierté ? Ne seras-tu pas, aux yeux des alfes, le seul Asgardien à défier tout idéal guerrier des dieux Ases ? Ou deviendras-tu, peut-être, le mage avide n'ayant aucun scrupule à utiliser leur propre magie contre eux, à divulguer leur secrets, à chuchoter au creux des remparts asgardiens tes plans de conquêtes alfiques ? Seras-tu ce traître, Loki, ou le magicien qui se veut sage auquel j'ai confié tant de connaissances ?_

_Sur ces paroles, il déposa ses lèvres contre le front pâle du dieu du Chaos._

– _C'est à toi que je le confie, et je te demande uniquement d'en faire un bon usage._

Loki bougea une nouvelle fois et entrouvrit ses paupières, incapable de comprendre ce qui l'entourait d'après la courte pause qu'il marqua. Le Vane sur lequel il était à moitié allongé eut une expression amusée avant de se pencher sur lui.

– Jeune prince, salua-t-il.

Il vit distinctement se dessiner sur les lèvres espiègles un rictus empli de moquerie.

– Vieux roi, répondit-il, et Freyr fronça le nez à cette appellation en une expression vexée, ne faisant qu'accroître le sourire de son ancien apprenti qui lui donna alors une légère tape du bout des doigts sur le genou, sans changer de position, celle-ci lui paraissant confortable. Quelle heure est-il ?

– Je ne sais pas. Le jour va bientôt se lever, probablement.

Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent de surprise.

– Ai-je dormi autant de temps ? Murmura-t-il. J'en suis navré.

– Ne le sois pas. Si tu m'avais dérangé, je t'aurais juste jeté par terre, fredonna le Vane. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions nous lever, termina-t-il avec une expression presque paresseuse, loin de s'accorder à ses paroles.

– Comme il vous plaira, vieux-

Loki se sentit presque brûlé par le regard courroucé de son mentor et leva les yeux au ciel quand il corrigea :

– Vaillant, admiré, juste, prestigieux grand roi…

~oOOoooOOo~

Ce matin-là, le roi des alfes et les deux princes s'assirent à la même table, le Vane en face des Asgardiens, tous les trois plus ou moins perdus dans leurs réflexions. Freyr semblait d'ailleurs tellement concentré que les deux frères ne prirent pas le _risque _de le déranger et se contentèrent de parler à voix basse de tout et de rien.

Et pourtant il fallut que, malgré leurs efforts, le messager et serviteur personnel du Vane entre et s'adresse au sorcier pensif.

– Mon roi, commença-t-il, incertain. Rinhrus est ici.

Freyr avait le regard fixé sur la table, ses doigts entrelacés devant lui, ses traits froids lorsqu'il remua à peine les lèvres en un tic agacé signifiant qu'il s'agissait d'un imprévu. Loki braqua des pupilles attentives sur son mentor et fronça les sourcils, préoccupé par ce qui allait suivre.

L'alfe venu l'informer se reprit, toujours déstabilisé mais habitué à l'humeur massacrante de Freyr lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rinhrus.

– Il est entré dans le palais sans que nous n'ayons même le temps de-

– Cher demi-frère ! Fit écho une voix dans le couloir qui menait à la salle dans laquelle les trois hommes mangeaient. Tu me vois désolé de cette arrivée quelque peu précipitée, mais je me doutais que tu dormais toujours si peu !

– Oh, venir tôt pour donner l'illusion qu'on est un homme fort occupé dans la journée, siffla Freyr entre ses dents.

Loki glissa son regard vers celui glacial de son mentor et serra la mâchoire.

Il n'avait probablement jamais lu autant de fureur dans les yeux turquoises du roi, pas même lors des disputes pourtant légendaires entre Freyr et Odin, véritables Némésis, qui avaient fait trembler les remparts d'Asgard.

* * *

**Note :** Le livre qu'offre Freyr à Loki dans le flashback sur l'enchantement des métaux via la gravure est une référence à l'armure de Loki qui est à partir d'Avengers la seule à être gravée. Odin et Thor n'ont à aucun moment de tels dessins. Dans cette interprétation, Loki aurait donc toujours eu avant de tomber du Bifröst des armures "officielles" vierges de toute magie considérée comme indigne d'un guerrier, puis après être tombé dans l'abysse aurait confectionné sa propre armure avec ce qu'il aurait appris grâce à Freyr, afin de se rendre plus puissant et de se détacher d'autant plus d'Asgard. Également, se parer avec une armure enchantée encourage largement l'estime des alfes pour lui, surtout qu'il est Asgardien et prince, osant malgré cela privilégier les arts alfiques plutôt qu'asgardiens. C'est une véritable prise de parti.

Merci à vous en tout cas pour avoir lu, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre où vous allez découvrir Rinhrus (OC très secondaire, il n'est pas dans la mythologie, même si je lui donne une place dans la famille compliquée de Freyr)...

...et ça va chier !


	12. Discorde vane

Bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 12, que j'ai réécrit à plusieurs endroits, expliquant mon retard. Et puis, oh, les nouvelles et le trailer d'Avengers 2 m'ont un peu déconcentrée hier, pardonnez-moi xD !

(Non je n'ai pas passé ma matinée à penser au Thor dans sa veste longue rouge bordeaux, à celui thorse nu (je sors) furieux, et à celui attrapant Tony par le col. Non, c'est pas vrai. Et puis j'ai pas du tout shippé Bruce de Nat' non plus, non, non, loin de là.)  
(...ces personnages me tuent.)  
(DNS DE MATHS, TAIS-TOI ! T_T)

En tout cas, bonne lecture (et bonnes vacances à certains !).

Note : Je vous invite à relire la fin du précédent chapitre avant de plonger dans celui-ci. Ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre et ce qui est raconté déclinent, pour une fois, de la mythologie. Rinhrus est un OC et sa mère (et celle de Freyr), Nerthus, est très largement interprétée et n'est pas aussi infecte dans la mythologie, voire pas du tout. Mais j'avais besoin de donner un passé intéressant à ce cher Freyr.

Note : allez voir "Le Juge", au-delà de la présence de notre cher Robert Downey Jr. ce film a été, pour moi en tout cas, un véritable coup de cœur !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Discorde vane**

* * *

Loki savait qu'il avait déjà entendu le nom de Rinhrus.

Silencieusement, le prince leva ses yeux émeraude vers son mentor et plissa ses paupières nerveusement. Rinhrus, qu'il fusillait du regard, était un Vane dont Freyr lui avait très brièvement parlé en évoquant son passé.

_Le dieu de la Malice, bien que loin d'être un intrus dans les quartiers qu'étaient ceux asgardiens de son mentor, se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise tandis qu'il progressait peu à peu dans les pièces aménagées pour le prince de Vanaheim. En débouchant dans la chambre de Freyr, il le trouva finalement assis sur ses draps, son dos contre la tête de lit, un livre que Loki identifia comme vanirien dans les mains. Il leva son regard turquoise vers le jeune homme et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un mouvement de tête après l'avoir brièvement salué._

– _Je devine à ton expression que tu as une idée en tête, fit remarquer le Vane._

– _Une question, plutôt._

_Le plus jeune entrelaça ses doigts, et assis en tailleur sur la literie, les posa sur ses jambes sans les lâcher des yeux._

– _Tu sais, il y a toujours des rumeurs à Asgard, rapidement répandues par les guerriers, commença le brun, agité. Dernièrement, elles sont à propos des nouvelles que nous avons reçues de Vanaheim et…_

– _Le dernier né de Nerthus, oui, confirma Freyr. Quoi par rapport à cela ? Fit-il sans cesser sa lecture._

– _C'est-à-dire que cette annonce-là a quelque peu réveillé les histoires que l'on raconte sur la famille royale de Vanaheim qui sont loin d'être flatteuses et je… j'ai pensé que passant beaucoup de temps avec toi, il serait idiot que j'ai à être influencé par ces mots que je crois faux, ou du moins déformés, à ton propos et à celui de ta famille, murmura-t-il.  
_

_Freyr lâcha les lignes qu'il parcourait lorsque Loki vit s'arrêter la course rapide de ses yeux au milieu de sa page._

– _Cela signifiait-il : "racontez-moi une histoire, Maître" ? S'amusa-t-il sans grande conviction._

_Ses iris et la légère courbe de ses lèvres semblaient à Loki inhabituellement tristes et absents, mais le Vane posa son livre et s'installa un peu plus confortablement, acceptant silencieusement la requête de son disciple. Cela rassura Loki qui avait eu peur d'un refus, bien que Freyr ne rejette jamais ses interrogations. Et pourtant, toujours pour cette même raison, Loki hésitait chaque fois à lui demander quelque chose._

– _Ce n'est pas vraiment un conte pour que les enfants s'endorment le soir, précisa le Vane._

– _Suis-je un enfant et sommes-nous le soir ? Le taquina le brun, n'obtenant en réponse qu'une esquisse de sourire. Dans ce cas, je t'en prie._

_Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête et commença :_

– _Tu dois savoir que Nerthus est ma mère, l'ancienne femme de mon père, Njörd, mais également sa sœur de sang. Et par ailleurs, contrairement à ce que semble dire tout Asgard, la naissance d'un enfant de Nerthus n'est pas une exclusivité. Elle a déjà eu un fils nommé Rinhrus avec son nouveau compagnon, mais il semblerait que m'avoir dans leur royaume donne aux Asgardiens de nouvelles raisons de parler de Vanaheim et de me prendre ainsi pour une bête de foire quand il s'agit de s'extasier sur les histoires qui touchent de près ou de loin la famille royale._

_La colère que Freyr avait mise __dans ses mots fit réagir Loki qui pencha la tête vers le plus vieux, sans brusquerie._

– _Freyr, murmura-t-il, sans trouver sur quoi enchaîner._

– _Ne t'en préoccupe pas, je n'ai après tout aucune illusion sur les mots qu'on peut dire de moi puisque je suis un otage de guerre, Loki. Cela ne te concerne pas, assura le Vane._

– _Si je suis l'un de tes hôtes, cela me concerne._

_Freyr leva sa paume pour l'interrompre, décidé à ne pas entamer cette conversation-là._

– _Quoiqu'il en soit, continua-t-il, j'ignore exactement quelles paroles dépeignent ma famille, alors je reprendrai depuis le début._

_Il parut un peu plus froid par la suite._

– _Mes parents, Njörd et Nerthus, se sont mariés sous l'impulsion de leurs aînés pour conserver le trône de Vanaheim uniquement dans notre famille tandis qu'Yggdrasil se trouvait dans une situation très instable à la veille de conflits majeurs entre les royaumes. La famille royale d'autrefois a craint que le trône vane soit usurpé par une tierce personne et a préféré le confier à deux membres de cette même famille. Ils ont donc, à deux, assuré les places respectives de roi et reine, ainsi que la descendance royale. Freyja et moi sommes nés, mais quelques années plus tard, notre père et nous avons appris l'existence de Rinhrus que Nerthus avait certainement dissimulé par la magie, et donc le fait qu'elle trompait depuis très longtemps Njörd._

_Loki observa attentivement l'expression de son mentor tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots paraissant laisser un poison infect et dangereux sur sa langue. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une histoire si personnelle de la part de Freyr._

– _Tout comme à Asgard, une telle attitude, de la part d'une femme particulièrement, est intolérable, honteuse, et nuit profondément à l'image de la famille royale, à tel point que Nerthus et Njörd – qui tentait jusque-là de conserver une paix relative autour de cette union non désirée – commencèrent à se déchirer jusqu'à ce que leur relation en devienne explosive. Au comble de la nocivité celle-ci, et quand le peuple connut la vérité, Nerthus se défendit grâce à une vieille règle vane, et attaqua mon père en appelant la justice à trancher leur situation. Elle prétendit à la manipulation._

_Le dieu de la Malice plissa les yeux._

– _C'est-à-dire ?_

– _A Vanaheim où certaines choses sont autorisées comme ce type d'unions incestueuses, commença à clarifier le Vane qui, bien que feignant la neutralité, gardait un regard troublé et perdu au sein de quelques vieux démons, il existe plusieurs lois qui permettent de garder ce lien… vivable ? Éthiquement plus correct qu'il ne l'est ? Qu'en sais-je… Mais qu'importe. Utiliser la règle contre la manipulation consiste à prétendre que le membre le plus âgé de la fratrie a forcé l'autre à devenir son compagnon. Nerthus, la cadette, a donc accusé mon père de l'avoir manipulée en ce sens._

– _Seul le plus jeune peut porter ces accusations ? Tiqua Loki, interloqué._

– _Non, mais peu d'aînés choisissent de dire qu'ils ont été manipulés par les plus jeunes de la fratrie, en particulier dans une famille royale où avouer une telle chose serait dévalorisant._

_Loki souffla, moqueur et cependant amer._

– _Pourquoi autoriser de telles unions s'il s'agit d'inventer des lois aussi vagues et inapplicables ?_

– _Penses-tu que je sois bien placé pour te répondre ? Siffla légèrement Freyr. La mascarade qui s'est jouée dans ma propre famille ne me fait en rien apprécier ces règles-là. C'était un ancien temps._

_Le plus âgé ferma finalement les yeux en laissant échapper un lourd soupir de frustration et d'agacement._

– _La majorité de la population n'a pas cru Nerthus. Désavouée à cause de ses mensonges variés, elle a été bannie avec son fils bâtard Rinhrus vers les frontières de Vanaheim, aux côtés de la troisième sœur de la fratrie qui s'était elle-même exilée et entretenait sa propre frustration de ne pas avoir été choisie pour gouverner. Aujourd'hui, Nerthus et sa sœur, ainsi que son mari et Rinhrus, ont énormément de haine pour le… reste de famille que Njörd, Freyja et moi-même constituons. Le fait que Njörd et moi ayons décidé de nous porter volontaires pour constituer les otages d'Asgard en laissant ma sœur Freyja sur le trône a notamment été une manœuvre pour rallier complétement la population vane à nous, dans l'optique d'un retour fracassant des membres bannis de notre famille désirant se venger de nous._

_Freyr s'arrêta là et regarda alors le prince qui ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux._

– _Tu es gêné, constata-t-il._

_Le plus jeune laissa échapper un ricanement vaguement fébrile._

– _Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? Tu parles avec tellement de détachement de ta propre histoire, alors que je sens la magie bouillir dans tes veines de rage quand tu prononces le nom de Nerthus avec dégoût, et son titre de mère avec désillusion. Tu la hais._

– _Oui, murmura le Vane._

_Il se rapprocha de son disciple et posa ses paumes sur ses flancs et son front contre le sien avec attention, captant immédiatement celle de Loki._

– _Un jour elle mourra de ma main, Loki. Ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui, mais il viendra._

_Le Vane ferma les yeux._

– _Ma sœur a compris cela et l'accepte. Thor n'est pas si différent de Freyja : considère qu'il sera ta meilleure force et la personne la plus précieuse à tes yeux, qu'il t'acceptera même s'il ne te comprend pas. Ne t'en prends pas à lui si Odin est le fruit de ta colère, surtout si tu sais qu'Odin t'aime, au fond, contrairement à Nerthus qui m'a toujours détesté. Évite le conflit.  
_

_Loki avait aussi clos ses paupières, sa poitrine brûlant légèrement de la proximité qu'instaurait son mentor. Être estimé par quelqu'un comme le Vane était la chose la plus douce et apaisante qui pouvait exister._

_Et pourtant, ses paroles sages que Loki comprenaient et croyaient ne pouvaient pas complétement éteindre le feu de la jalousie et de l'amertume qui rongeait le lien qui l'unissait à Thor. Plus forte que tout mot, l'étincelle de la rancune envers son frère dévorait son cœur. Cela inquiétait Freyr, le brun le savait. Car il était tout aussi inquiet._

Rinhrus avait franchi le seuil de la salle depuis près d'une minute, minute qui semblait durer une éternité puisque Freyr lui portait à peine attention, focalisé sur le pain alfique qu'il recouvrait de sève, rendant l'atmosphère lourde. Finalement, alors que le plus jeune Vane se rapprochait de la table autour de laquelle les trois hommes mangeaient, les épaules du roi d'Álfheim se crispèrent et il planta son regard dans celui de l'intrus, si fermement qu'il s'arrêta, conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'un avertissement. Freyr se tourna alors brièvement vers Thor et Loki avec un léger hochement de tête.

– Mes princes, vous m'envoyez navré, mais je vais devoir vous laisser un instant, indiqua-t-il en quittant son siège.

– Voyons, cher demi-frère, quel manque de courtoisie ! Ronronna Rinhrus. Ne préférerais-tu pas honorer nos bien-aimés invités par nos présences conjuguées ? Il n'y a, après tout, rien qui nous oblige la grossièreté de leur refuser l'écoute de nos propos. Quoique mes affaires n'ont pas rapport avec Asgard et ne nécessitent pas votre attention, Prince Thor, et dans ce cas il serait pour vous éventuellement plus agréable de disposer, loin de nos mots ennuyeux.

– C'est une aimable proposition, néanmoins je ne compte m'éclipser aucunement, rectifia-t-il en imitant Loki qui s'était levé en comprenant que la conversation entre Freyr et Rinhrus l'impliquerait. Il ne laisserait pas son jeune frère seul maintenant, et ce dernier en parut reconnaissant lorsque sa posture droite pencha légèrement vers son aîné en un mouvement presque imperceptible, qui pourtant pointait clairement le camp qu'il adoptait.

Freyr semblait également se redresser, sur ses gardes, et marchait sans s'éloigner de son homologue vane ou de Loki, de sorte à se placer légèrement devant le Jötunn, sur la défensive. Thor se méfia du nouveau venu en observant le roi aussi nerveux, mais fut également rassuré en constatant que Freyr n'hésiterait pas à arrêter son demi-frère apparemment très vindicatif à en croire son regard haineux, qui se dirigeait un peu trop vers le dieu du Chaos au goût du blond.

– La plainte que tu viens formuler, puisque je suis certain qu'il s'agit de cela, n'a aucune raison de concerner le prince Loki, siffla l'aîné des deux déités de Vanaheim.

– Détrompe-toi, mon prince, sourit agressivement Rinhrus en s'adressant à Freyr par son titre d'origine sur un ton méprisant, j'ai été envoyé ici à propos de ton choix de régent par Nerthus, notre mère, ou bien ta _tante_, j'ignore de quelle façon tu la nommes !

Thor sentit la tension atteindre son comble sans savoir comment la colère qui brûlait au sein de Freyr pourrait encore croître, tant il paraissait déjà sur le point de céder et de tuer le Vane insultant, qui s'arrangeait apparemment pour franchir la ligne qui le condamnerait, sans que le dieu de la Foudre ne comprenne sa manœuvre.

Et pourtant, ce fut Loki que Thor sentit se braquer de plus en plus car de son côté, le dieu de la Malice saisissait tout l'ampleur de cette confrontation, à travers les regards que Rinhrus lui lançait personnellement, provocateurs, joueurs, mais alimentés par une soif de sang farouche.

Non, parler de la parenté de Freyr n'allait certainement pas calmer ce dernier, songeait Loki en posant ses pupilles vives sur son mentor, et c'en était le but.

– Je ne nomme Nerthus d'aucun de ces deux titres, cracha finalement le plus vieux. Elle comme le reste des traîtres qui l'accompagnent n'ont de droit sur aucun des liens qui pourraient très éventuellement les lier à la famille royale de Njörd, souverain de Vanaheim.

– Que tu le veuilles ou non, Nerthus reste ta mère, la mère d'un prince, et je demeure ton demi-frère et ton cousin. Notre implication n'est pas hasardeuse.

Freyr eut un rictus amusé mais tout aussi exaspéré.

– Il est malheureux que nos sangs soient honteusement mélangés, mais heureux que Njörd, ma sœur Freyja et moi-même soyons seuls à régner et ayons eu la joie de vous bannir aux confins de notre royaume, quelques siècles plus tôt. A présent, pars, Rinhrus, toi qui n'a rien à réclamer.

– Oh, non, je ne vais nulle part !

Et avec cela, il planta son regard dans celui de Loki.

– Tu aurais pu choisir l'un de notre famille pour reprendre ton titre. Et à la place, tu le donnes au sang d'Odin. Le prince est séduisant, il est vrai, est-ce pour cela que tu lui permets autant ? Je comprends les rumeurs qui circulaient en Asgard ! Ricana-t-il.

– Depuis bien longtemps les conflits opposant Vanes et Asgardiens se sont calmés, pointa Thor avant que Freyr ne laisse court à sa colère suite à la remarque de son demi-frère. N'est-il pas avisé en ce cas de souligner nos nouvelles alliances ?

Mais Loki n'écoutait plus le conflit verbal et gardait ses iris verts dirigés vers Rinhrus, vers ce Vane qui tant de fois dans la dispute avait laissé ses yeux emplis de rancœur se fixer sur lui.

Rinhrus ou Nerthus se fichaient tout autant l'un que l'autre de celui qui siégerait sur le trône d'Álfheim. Ce n'était pas une terre qui les intéressait de près ou de loin. Leurs véritables cibles étaient alors Freyr, ce prince avec lequel ils entretenaient une haine mutuelle, et le trône de Vanaheim qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre. Ils sonnaient le glas de la vengeance et tenaient à ce que, ici, Freyr enclenche la folle machinerie de la rivalité et même de la guerre en tuant Rinhrus pour ses insultes. Mais le roi d'Álfheim n'était pas si idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'agirait pas sans réfléchir.

C'est alors que les muscles tendus de Freyr, son corps légèrement incliné dans la direction de Loki lui-même, et les yeux perçants de Rinhrus rencontrant ses iris émeraude qui ne répondaient pourtant pas à ses provocations, l'éclairèrent.

Rinhrus l'avait pris pour cible depuis le début. Si Freyr ne s'attaquait pas à Rinhrus pour ses insultes, il en serait forcé s'il décidait de s'en prendre à Loki, et commettrait alors la faute grave, à la veille de son couronnement à Vanaheim, de tuer le fils de Nerthus, qui, bien que bannie, demeurait une ancienne reine. L'acte serait considéré comme un meurtre gratuit et personnel en plus de constituer une injustice.

– Rinhrus, appela alors le prince brun.

Tous se turent à ses premières paroles, bien que l'expression de Freyr indique qu'il n'appréciait pas l'initiative de son futur régent de se mêler à cette conversation. Il préférait sans doute, connaissant les pouvoirs de son homologue vane, que Loki ne s'implique pas dans une telle bataille.

– Il serait mal avisé et peu admirable de ma part de laisser à Freyr la charge de s'occuper d'un homme qui remet en cause mon propre titre à la veille de me le voir remis. Puisqu'il semble que le combat soit ce que vous recherchez, Rinhrus, il est accepté, à la seule et unique condition que son issue soit fatale pour l'un de nous deux.

– Loki, cesse cette folie, tu n'as pas à écouter cet ignoble-

Mais la tentative de Thor échoua quand Loki l'interrompit d'un simple « mon frère » plutôt doux.

– _Mimming._

Cette fois-ci en revanche, Loki qui avait commencé à se rapprocher de Rinhrus se figea, tout comme le Vane aussi interpelé et légèrement nerveux à l'entente de _ce_ mot dans la bouche de Freyr.

L'épée légendaire Mimming du roi, artefact conscient et capable de se battre par lui-même, venait de quitter son fourreau pour léviter rapidement jusqu'aux deux adversaires avant de s'interposer entre eux en position horizontale.

– Il n'est pas de parole qui puisse m'empêcher de régir ma maison comme je le souhaite, gronda Freyr. Puisque j'insiste sur la neutralité de mon régent dans nos affaires, Rinhrus, je ne permettrai pas qu'une seule goutte de son sang soit versée pour un rat tel que toi.

Loki se fit plus rapide pour répliquer que le Vane :

– J'_écrase_ les rats, Freyr, et ne les regarde pas avec une humiliante bêtise me voler.

Et sur ces mots il s'avança et s'entailla légèrement le flanc sur la lame de Mimming, se rendant assez proche de Rinhrus pour l'atteindre d'un mouvement de bras. A sa gauche, le regard brûlant de Freyr le sondait avec l'agacement d'un parent épuisé et la colère d'un maître ignoré, accompagnée d'une pointe de déception bornée. Sans lâcher des yeux ceux turquoise et mitigés de son mentor, Loki posa sa main contre la clavicule de Rinhrus en observant la lumière vive qui consumait les iris du roi d'Álfheim se vivifier pour éclater en une rage et une crainte soudaines.

_N'ose même pas_, rugissaient les pupilles étrécies au Jötunn.

Celles de ce dernier n'avaient qu'une seule réponse :

_Nous nous mettrons en mauvaise position si c'est toi qui le tue._

Et avec cela, Loki disparut avec Rinhrus dans des flammes funestes couleur émeraude, sous le cri de colère de Freyr, et l'exclamation choquée de Thor.

* * *

Un petit mémo pour la famille compliquée de Freyr :

Njörd et Nerthus : Frère et sœur, père et mère de Freyr et Freyja.

Rinhrus : fils de Nerthus, qu'elle a eu avec l'homme avec lequel elle a trompé Njörd.

Nerthus et Rinhrus : bannis et méprisant Njörd et Freyr en particulier (Freyja est assez inactive dans le conflit, donc elle est moins prise pour cible, même si elle est chère aux yeux de Freyr).


	13. Failles

Hey ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Pour ma part, je suis assez fatiguée, donc j'en suis désolée mais je suis presque certaine de laisser des fautes, et je constate vacances après vacances qu'on arrive jamais à faire tout ce qu'on veut faire. Mais comme je suis gentille (mais si, mais si !) j'ai tenu, avant d'être coupée d'internet pour la fin de mes vacances, à finir ce chapitre en avance, qui est, en plus, plus long que la moyenne.

Ce chapitre m'a un peu demandé de sortir mes tripes, je dois l'avouer, même si je n'en suis pas complétement satisfaite. Ça me frustre, mais je ne me sens pas envieuse de replonger aussi profondément dedans à la façon dont je l'ai écrit. J'espère tout de même que ce que j'ai voulu y exprimer du point de vue de Thor ressortira.

Bonne lecture !

Note : Au chapitre précédent, Loki se téléporte avec Rinhrus qu'il a provoqué en combat à mort.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Failles**

* * *

Thor s'était difficilement retenu de hurler sur Freyr.

Quand bien même il croyait de plus en plus l'affection qu'avait le Vane pour son frère sincère, il ne pouvait pas pardonner cette incompétence du roi d'Álfheim à empêcher son propre demi-frère – ou cousin, qu'importe, le dieu du Tonnerre n'en avait cure à l'heure actuelle – de s'en prendre à Loki. Son cadet se retrouvait pris dans une histoire qui ne le concernait même pas et servait uniquement à faire pression sur Freyr, et éventuellement, à mourir pour enrager celui-ci. Et Thor refusait catégoriquement que son petit frère vienne à perdre la vie dans cette altercation absurde avec Rinhrus, dans ce combat à mort que le dieu de la Malice avait lui-même proposé. C'est donc dans un silence de tensions minutieusement tues et tordant les entrailles des deux dieux qu'ils attendirent, fébriles et énervés, figés dans une colère sombre et une peur glaciale.

Ce fut Thor qui d'un vif mouvement se jeta brusquement sur la droite avant que le corps meurtri de Loki, reparu dans un éclair vert et terne, ne heurte le carrelage lourdement. Le dos compressé contre le sol froid, écrasé par le poids de la silhouette inanimée de son frère qui laissait des sillons écarlates, brûlants et poisseux contre son armure brillante et ses mèches dorées, l'aîné n'osait plus bouger, ne le pouvait plus. L'horreur s'était emparée de lui, la terreur le clouait à terre, le déni crispait son corps en une posture d'une immobilité morbide, traçant le chemin de la culpabilité vers sa gorge qui se nouait d'effroi et de douleur. Et il n'y eut bientôt plus que le souffle chaud contre la peau moite et paralysée de sa gorge pour lui redonner vie et le faire sursauter brutalement, avant qu'il ne se débatte pour se relever en amenant le magicien inerte, mais encore vivant, contre lui. Il entendit alors confusément le roi d'Álfheim crier ses ordres aux guérisseurs qu'ils avaient auparavant dépêchés dans la salle en étant conscients que Loki se téléporterait sûrement dans celle-ci en revenant, et dut bientôt les laisser saisir la masse affaiblie évanouie dans ses bras pour la transporter dans l'aile médicale du palais.

~oOOoooOOo~

Depuis un jour entier maintenant, Loki dormait, complétement assommé par son affrontement avec Rinhrus lui ayant laissé de lourdes blessures que le sang coagulé n'avait pas refermées avant qu'il ne soit pris en charge, occasionnant une perte considérable d'hémoglobine qui l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Sa poitrine était barrée d'une longue strie s'étendant jusque son flanc parcouru d'ecchymoses violacées dont la plus foncée marquait l'angle peu naturel d'une côté fracturée. Coupures et chocs divers, dont l'un situé à l'arrière de son crâne, s'étalaient sur son corps jusqu'à son genou brûlé par la magie, luxé puis durement remis en place par les guérisseurs alfes durant son état d'inconscience, état qui n'avait pas varié depuis qu'il était couché sur la literie de la chambre de soin qui le gardait isolé du reste de palais, au calme, mais non à l'abandon, car Thor veillait depuis qu'il était allongé là et presque sans intermission sur son cadet malmené lors d'un combat rude comme rarement il avait dû en mener, et ayant finalement conduit à la mort du Vane qu'on avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tard. Cet événement avait amené Freyr à retourner à Vanaheim pour le moment, laissant au dieu de la Foudre tout le loisir de s'occuper de son frère chaotique. C'était justement ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, néanmoins, il n'avait pas cru à l'apparition soudaine d'évidences, qu'il n'avait jamais intégrées, au cours de cette brève période passée en compagnie de ce Loki endormi. Et ce fut pourtant la curiosité qui le piqua, l'incrédulité qui rongea ses pensées quand sa perplexité morose face au visage tellement calme de son frère finit par le hanter après quelques heures à son chevet.

Jamais Thor ne se rappelait avoir déjà vu une telle expression se dessiner sur la figure pâle du dieu de la Malice. Plus son regard azur s'attardait sur ces traits paisibles, plus il lui semblait ne plus reconnaître l'homme avec lequel il avait vécu tant de siècles, croyant avoir tout vu de lui. C'était seulement maintenant, alors que la tranquillité peignait en courbes douces le visage de son frère, que lui sautait aux yeux l'absence de tellement d'états d'esprit et d'émotions figeant habituellement ses rictus se voulant impassibles en des airs agacés, colériques, agressifs, ou crispant ses paupières normalement passives en des regards nerveux et angoissés.

A présent que Loki gisait là, épuisé et incapable de monter un masque d'indifférence ou de mensonges, Thor voyait un jeune homme qu'il ne se rappelait avoir vu que sous les traits d'un enfant, il y a bien longtemps, lorsque tous les deux avaient encore le bonheur d'observer le monde à travers de grands yeux naïfs. Ce Loki-là, inconscient, ne cachant plus ses douleurs, réveillait en lui un instinct de protection fraternel qu'il n'avait plus ressenti aussi intensément depuis longtemps, car il n'avait plus eu, ainsi, l'occasion de se rendre compte de l'état du brun ; il n'avait plus eu la sensation qu'il avait besoin de lui ; il n'avait plus eu l'impression d'avoir, face à lui, un être aussi faible et impuissant, dépendant.

Cet homme-là, paraissant tellement jeune dans la clarté avec laquelle on pouvait le lire, n'inspirait qu'à son aîné l'envie de s'occuper de lui, le désir de guérir les souffrances qui lacéraient son âme.

Thor sourit misérablement, son cœur serré par la culpabilité et la peine. Étais-ce cet homme que voyait Freyr, pour aimer tellement répondre à ses besoins, pour lui manifester tellement d'affection, une affection que n'importe qui aurait jugée, avec ignorance, ridicule pour son âge ?

Loki en avait besoin.

Il en avait _toujours _eu besoin.

_L'affection qu'il me donnait et me donne toujours, Thor, n'est que celle dont il manque et qu'il attend de toi. _

La main calleuse qui s'était portée au crâne de Loki, involontairement, se resserra. Il n'avait jamais rien vu. Il n'avait jamais compris.

Son front se posa doucement sur le lit, à côté du visage de son frère.

Ce Loki dont Freyr avait pris soin, auquel il avait sans complexe ou explication inutile permis toute proximité chaleureuse, ce Loki dévoré par les doutes, ce Loki craintif qui avait besoin de recevoir les preuves d'être aimé et non uniquement d'y croire vainement, il l'avait ignoré. Ce Loki-là, pour Thor, avait été enterré sous les années à partir desquelles il cessa de se réfugier entre ses bras et sous ses draps lorsque la nuit le soumettait à ses terreurs oppressantes. Ce Loki-là avait disparu de l'imaginatif de son grand frère pour laisser place à un prince, un être sûr de lui et joueur, parfois fourbe, malin et stratège, puissant magicien. Du garçon incertain était né un véritable esprit solide et provocateur, charmant le monde, capable par ses pensées calculatrices de comprendre l'attitude rivale de son aîné, son mouvement sur l'échiquier et son devoir de répondre aux désirs de son père en devenant digne du trône, sa nécessité de leur assurer, à tous les deux, un avenir sûr.

Mais Thor s'était trompé à ce propos.

Loki n'était pas comme lui. Il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin d'être entouré, contrairement à ce qu'avaient suggéré toutes ses lectures solitaires, loin des autres guerriers et de Thor. Il n'était pas juste capable de supporter les pressions qu'on lui avait imposées, capable d'accepter les relations froides d'une famille royale, capable de comprendre pourquoi son frère l'avait délaissé pour jouer le rôle qu'Odin leur avait demandé implicitement de jouer.

Si Thor, étant le premier né d'Odin, avait dû se faire une raison à propos du comportement que devait adopter une famille royale, Loki, lui, n'en avait jamais trouvée au fait que Thor rompe leur lien si brutalement pour mettre en avant le défi que serait celui de l'héritage du trône. Et le dieu du Tonnerre avait nié cela, il avait nié que Loki souffrait. Il n'avait pas réussi à voir en lui l'animal blessé que Freyr avait essayé de guérir toutes ces années. Il avait échoué, là où un simple prince étranger avait excellé, là où Freyr s'était montré d'une tendresse qu'il avait désapprouvée tous ces siècles.

Mais comment ? Comment avait-il pu, _tout ce temps_, se voiler la face ? Comment était-il parvenu à ne pas ressentir ces remords qui lui broyaient maintenant la poitrine, ce dégoût de lui-même qui en venait presque à l'étrangler de honte ?

Thor tourna la tête sur le côté en se redressant légèrement pour détailler Loki et écarter les quelques mèches noires encre qui glissaient sur son nez.

Comment avait-il pu, siècles après siècles, faire tant de mal à ce frère qu'il aimait ?

~oOOoooOOo~

Après deux jours sans que Loki ne s'extirpe de son sommeil, les cernes de la fatigue mais aussi de la réflexion, du souci et de la tristesse, assombrissaient la figure ordinairement rayonnante du fils d'Odin. Tourmenté, celui-ci n'arrivait plus à rien, incapable de penser correctement et à autre chose que son frère qui remuait et bousculait ses pensées entre diverses émotions accablantes qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre de côté. Jamais le prince héritier ne se rappelait avoir été autant torturé par les idées, peurs et sentiments à propos de son cadet qui actuellement l'assaillaient sans repos.

Son anxiété doublait d'autant plus que Loki avait commencé à remuer inhabituellement depuis quelques minutes, ses traits agités par des spasmes nerveux et ses muscles tressautant parfois. Thor avait donc posé sa main contre sa tempe, comme pour l'apaiser. Il eut alors la surprise de voir dans cet état d'inconscience Loki tourner légèrement la tête pour enfoncer son front dans cette paume réconfortante et souffler plus fortement avant de se calmer pendant quelques instants, qui furent de trop courte durée, car quelques minutes plus tard, il bougea plus violement, jusqu'à haleter sous ce qui semblait être de l'angoisse.

Thor se pencha vers lui, posa sa main libre sur l'autre partie du crâne du magicien en appuyant ses deux coudes sur le matelas et alla chercher doucement la chevelure de corbeau qui retombait sous ses doigts. Il rapprocha son visage et murmura des mots rassurants en ancien Asgardien, langue beaucoup plus fluide et mélodieuse que l'Asgardien plus récent, langue de la magie des Ases. Thor avait, contre toute attente, connut cette langue avant son jeune frère, et l'avait souvent utilisée lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui assurer qu'il était en sécurité ou de le consoler.

Brusquement, Loki bondit en avant en saisissant son aîné par réflexe et, tiré de son cauchemar, prit une grande inspiration essoufflée comme s'il avait été privé d'air pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne parut pas réaliser que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les épaules de Thor qu'il avait attiré vers lui involontairement, et ce dernier, surpris mais n'ayant tardé à reprendre ses moyens, s'y accommoda en posant ses mains sur les flancs de Loki pour le remonter dans les draps et appuyer le dos du brun contre la tête de lit, sans tenter de se dégager à aucun moment de sa prise. S'adaptant à la nouvelle position, le plus jeune avait laissé son front reposer contre l'épaule de son aîné. Avec ses paupières fermées mais figées et son souffle erratique, il avait l'air complétement hagard, déboussolé et perturbé, à un tel point que Thor était certain qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Il en fut gêné pour son cadet qui était si dissimulateur, détestant se montrer sous son vrai jour et vulnérable, et appréhenda un peu le moment où Loki se rendrait compte qu'il s'était presque blotti contre lui. Thor ne dit rien, n'osa pas se mouvoir, laissant la réalisation tracer progressivement son chemin dans l'esprit du brun.

Thor put pointer à la seconde près le moment où il comprit : Loki se tétanisa, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant un moment.

– Ce n'est pas grave, souffla le fils d'Odin, sans réellement savoir de quoi il parlait, mais il sentait que le dire était essentiel.

Comme sourd à ses paroles, Loki demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce que la honte de se montrer ainsi soit trop lourde à porter.

– Laisse-moi seul, Thor, demanda-t-il avec une animosité qu'il ne pouvait cacher.

L'aîné le serra un peu plus contre lui et secoua la tête.

– J'ai trop échoué avec toi pour partir maintenant. Je t'en prie, ne me le demande pas, car si tu insistes et même si ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, je le ferai-

– Alors pars, ordonna le brun.

Thor ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas voulu envisager cette éventualité qui ajoutait des centaines de briques au mur qui les séparait déjà.

– Pars, répéta Loki.

Il le lâcha, et naturellement, Thor l'imita. Le plus jeune refusa de croiser son regard et le blond résolut à se lever. Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

_Toi qui l'as mis de côté pour un trône, toi qui n'as pas eu le courage de voir la vérité en face, toi qui as refusé d'admettre qu'il souffrait, qu'il avait besoin de toi, oserais-tu blâmer ce frère que tu as laissé se perdre ?_

Thor s'arrêta.

_Non. _

Il ne donnerait pas raison à Freyr.

Immobile dans la pièce, dos à son frère, Thor constata que Loki ne lui hurlait pas de partir comme il s'y serait attendu. Il ne lui commanda pas encore une fois de le faire. Il ne dit rien. Et bientôt, le bruissement léger des draps qu'on froisse se fit entendre dans son dos, et il perçut les sons étouffés par la literie des sanglots retenus depuis trop longtemps et que le brun avait juste osé lâcher seul, dans le noir. Il n'était plus seul quand Thor se retourna pour le voir, son front enfoncé dans son oreiller, ses poings crispés, et qu'il posa deux paumes sur ses omoplates, chuchotant une nouvelle fois en ancien Asgardien, calmement.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Tu es de très loin le dieu le plus têtu que je connaisse. Et même pour un dieu, ta jambe va te faire souffrir longuement, laisse-moi…

– Non, Thor, grogna le magicien en se relevant sans pouvoir retenir un pas de côté en perdant l'équilibre, et un râle de douleur silencieux que seule son expression traduisait. Perdant patience à ce propos, Thor lui offrit son bras sans tenir compte de ses protestations, et finit par saisir celui de Loki en voyant qu'il ne ferait rien pour accepter de l'aide. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard mais abandonna la bataille face à l'air déterminé de l'aîné. Il allait commencer à regretter cette idée de sortir prendre l'air, et ils n'en étaient qu'à l'étape « se lever de son lit ».

– Tu es sûr que-

– Ferme-la, siffla inintelligiblement le brun.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger – lentement, cela va sans dire – à travers l'aile médicale du palais. Au bout de quelques minutes, Thor put sentir Loki perdre patience en croyant être humilié dans le fait de boiter ainsi et de les faire traîner. Le summum de l'intolérable fut atteint pour le brun lorsque leurs regards tombèrent sur le long escalier qu'ils devaient descendre pour sortir, et Loki se comporta alors comme un animal n'acceptant pas la laisse en ralentissant de plus en plus. A bout, Thor interrompit brutalement leur marche et fit face à son cadet.

– Je m'en fiche, tu comprends ? Tu as tué Rinhrus et tu as été blessé, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, Loki. Nous avons eu plusieurs fois, tous les deux, des blessures lourdes. Alors arrête ça.

Loki se contenta de renifler de dédain, refusant de répondre.

– Râle une fois, explicitement ou non, et je te porte, défia Thor avec un sourire joueur.

– Ose seulement, ricana-t-il.

Il laissa finalement son aîné l'assister sans trop sembler réticent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient opté pour le chemin de la forêt, magnifique à Álfheim et particulièrement vivante, même si aucun alfe ne venait les approcher pour ne pas les déranger.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre les approcha, faisant la respiration de Loki se coincer dans sa gorge, et les deux déités se retourner. Un sanglier gigantesque avançait vers eux, ses poils bruns et d'or ébouriffés par le vent, un regard que personne ne pouvait suivre le caractérisant puisque ses yeux ne connaissaient ni iris, ni pupille.

– Gullinbursti, annonça sur un ton des plus bas et stupéfaits le magicien. Il est tellement rare qu'il approche un autre que Freyr. Moi-même je ne l'ai vu que très peu de fois, et de loin.

Le sanglier souffla fortement, ses naseaux dirigés vers eux en les rejoignant, enfonçant la terre sous ses pattes massives soutenant son corps colossal, et parut s'intéresser à Thor lorsque sa tête pencha vers lui. Le fils d'Odin tenta de lever une paume pour le toucher et Loki siffla en chuchotant son avertissement, incertain de la réaction de la bête légendaire face à ce genre de gestes que seul Freyr, son maître, était autorisé à avoir. Comme les deux princes s'y attendaient, l'animal refusa son toucher, levant la tête en un signe de dominance puis expirant rauquement par la gorge en soulevant les branches fines d'un arbre sous sa mâchoire qui bruissèrent violemment. Gullinbursti secoua la tête, comme perturbé par un insecte, et s'éloigna finalement à pas lents, apparaissant tellement plus puissant que tout ce que pouvait abriter la forêt qu'il ne prenait pas même la peine d'être méfiant et furtif.

– Il est incroyable, lâcha Thor, abasourdi et réellement épaté par la créature.

– Il l'est, confirma Loki avec un sourire. Et il t'a regardé.

– Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Avec des yeux pareils…

– Je ne sais pas, coupa le dieu du Chaos. Mais je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait.

Thor fut étonné et touché par la tonalité si rare, presque tendre, de la voix de son frère. Il ignorait ce qui poussait Loki à dire ceci, néanmoins, il était convaincu que ses paroles étaient sincères.

– En parlant de Freyr, déclara Thor en décidant de profiter de la bonne humeur actuelle de Loki pour basculer sur un autre sujet, j'ai parlé avec lui, et là où je m'attendais à avoir une réponse, il m'a invité à te parler.

Loki glissa un regard curieux vers lui.

– Je t'ai déjà posé cette question, Loki. Je n'arriverai pas à trouver une réponse par moi-même et… j'ai besoin que tu me la donnes. J'ai besoin de savoir, je ne parviendrai pas à me remémorer correctement notre passé ensemble si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai manqué. Je n'arriverai pas non plus à ne pas successivement apprécier et détester Freyr si tu ne m'expliques pas.

Ses propos étaient confus, un peu contradictoires et empêtrés par sa difficulté à demander ce genre de choses à Loki. Il était embarrassé d'avoir à le faire, car son frère n'avait réellement aucune raison de lui répondre : cela le regardait, puisque Thor n'avait pas su être un bon confident et ami pour lui autrefois, tandis que Freyr l'avait su. Il n'avait aucune légitimité à exiger qu'il explicite sa relation avec le Vane, et pourtant, cela le troublait trop. Il avait envie de savoir, pour s'expliquer sa propre culpabilité, pour cesser de s'interroger, et pour régler les problèmes qu'il rencontrait dans le lien profondément atteint qu'il avait avec son frère.

– Je ne comprends pas de quelle façon je devrais interpréter le comportement que vous avez, ensemble. J'ai parfois l'impression que Freyr se comporte avec toi comme un maître en magie le ferait, d'autres fois comme un ami, d'autres fois comme un père… Ou encore comme un frère.

– Ou comme un compagnon, interrompit Loki. C'est ta vraie question, c'est toujours cette question qui revient.

Thor sentit que la colère de son cadet commençait à poindre.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, ce que tu partages avec Freyr ne me regarde pas si tu ne le souhaites pas, apaisa le blond.

– Et pourtant je connais ce regard, celui qui hurle que, tant que tu ne sauras pas tout, tu ne pourras pas me laisser tranquille, ce sera plus fort que toi. Alors je vais te dire ce que tous ont voulu savoir : Freyr, le Roi Traître, l'otage d'Asgard, ne m'a jamais eu entre ses bras pour réchauffer son lit de la façon dont _tu_ le penses, dont _tout le monde_ l'a pensé ! Il y a plus entre nous qu'une relation charnelle triviale que les Asgardiens voient partout, de toute façon, dès qu'il est affaire de sentiments ! Cracha-t-il. Mais Thor, sache que malgré ma réponse, tu as perdu le droit de savoir tout de moi depuis plusieurs décennies déjà.

– Je ne suis peut-être pas digne de tes réponses, craqua Thor, mais je crois que tu peux m'épargner des insultes de la sorte. Nous avons assez souffert, pourrions enfin communiquer en nous regardant en face et en exposant uniquement la vérité ? Car depuis des siècles, nous ne nous connaissons plus. Nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre, Loki. Je t'ai peut-être laissé autrefois, mais tu ne sais pas pour quelles raisons je l'ai fait, tandis que moi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu as vécu. Je refuse de nous voir demeurer ennemis ou étrangers toute notre vie, et tu ne le veux pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en baissant la voix. Donc ne me compare pas aux Asgardiens comme si j'avais le même avis qu'eux à ton propos !

Il avait maintenant, malgré lui, une expression plus triste, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres sans influencer la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

– Veux-tu réellement renoncer à ce que nous avions en nous dissociant entièrement, en me traitant comme n'importe qui ? Insista-t-il. Personnellement, je ne suis pas prêt à faire ça. Tu es bien trop important à mes yeux, tu le sais. Je suis conscient que te nommer par ton titre de frère n'est pas suffisant, peut être détourné en de l'hypocrisie – car tu cherches toujours la faille dans mes propos, même si cela te fait dire des idioties comme prétendre que je n'ai pas d'affection pour toi – mais tu sais mieux que tout le monde que nous ne sommes pas juste des princes rivaux ou des frères dont les seuls sentiments tournent autour d'une haine immonde. Ne me mens pas, et ne te mens pas ainsi, Loki. Je ne suis pas comme ceux qui ont demandé mielleusement les raisons pour lesquelles tu étais si proche de Freyr. Je veux juste pouvoir te comprendre, rattraper le retard que nous avons pris, et l'écart que nous avons creusé. Je sais ce que ton amitié avec Freyr a coûté à ton titre de prince et à ta réputation à Asgard, mais ce titre princier ou ta réputation ne sont pas les premières choses que je vois en toi quand je te fais face.

Loki ne réagit pas pendant un long instant. Thor avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête, d'après le manque d'organisation de ses mots et les divers changements de sujets qu'il avait opérés. Si cela avait doucement amusé Loki dans un premier temps, cela l'avait troublé dans un deuxième, puis profondément peiné dans un dernier.

La vérité, rien que la vérité. Thor s'était ouvert à lui et avait expliqué ses sentiments. C'était un acte courageux face à son cadet qui aurait pu en profiter. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il n'en eut pas le courage.

– Loki, rappela le guerrier, lui-même apparemment gêné par ses propres paroles, je sais ce que je t'ai fait. Je sais à quel point j'ai pu être infect avec toi, et ne pas arriver à te comprendre. Je le regrette. Et le plus sincèrement du monde je souhaite plus que tout rattraper mes erreurs auprès de toi.

Cette fois-ci, Loki baissa la tête, la lèvre mordue, et regarda ses phalanges qu'il tordait nerveusement. Il secoua la tête, bousculé par les aveux de son aîné.

– Non, articula-t-il à travers une voix brisée par l'émotion, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir commis des erreurs irréparables.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et une main tremblante se posa sur sa nuque. Dès lors, Loki vit flou, et il ne pensait pas que cela soit causé par le traumatisme crânien qu'il avait subi à cet endroit.

– Rentrons, murmura-t-il seulement sans se dérober à la paume caressante à l'arrière de son cou. Je commence à être fatigué. Heureusement que tu ne parles pas autant aussi souvent, ricana-t-il en espérant défaire le nœud qui rendait sa gorge si douloureuse.

Thor sourit en retour et acquiesça. Il reprit le bras de Loki mais en le passant dans le sien cette fois-ci, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire plus jeunes. L'élan de nostalgie que motiva ce geste le poussa à penser à autre chose, et il en revint à une lettre de Freyr arrivée ce matin et au message de sa part qu'il devait transmettre à Loki.

– Par ailleurs, puisque tu ne l'as pas demandé…

Thor s'interrompit. En fait, il était assez heureux que Loki ne l'ait pas fait.

– Freyr est à Vanaheim. Il m'a informé qu'il ne voulait pas s'entretenir avec toi avant de t'en prevenir du contraire. Tu devrais suivre son conseil, sa missive n'était vraiment pas sympathique, il pourrait bien profiter de ton genou pour te faire trébucher, sourit le blond.

– Oh, dans ce cas, je devrais aller voir ce qu'il manigance, ronronna le brun. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez motivé pour suivre à la lettre les _ordres _de Freyr.

– Tu vas le défier ainsi ?

– Oh, mais tu viens avec moi. Je n'affronte pas quelqu'un tel que Freyr sans obliger un autre à le subir.

* * *

Voici pour le chapitre 13 ! Concernant Gullinbursti, je vous invite à faire des recherches pour savoir d'où il vient !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, puisque l'écriture de ce chapitre m'a un peu assommée, je pense qu'un avis extérieur me rafraîchirait un peu ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne matinée/journée/soirée , et vous préviens juste que l'absence d'internet dans les jours à venir ne me permettra pas de répondre vite aux reviews ou MP !

A bientôt !


	14. Régent, I

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! (je ne sais pluuuus quoi diiiire)

C'est après une large réflexion sur la suite de la fiction, et après une longue correction des chapitres précédents en raison d'une faute de ma part concernant les âges (j'ignore comment je l'ai faite, d'ailleurs...) que je peux vous proposer ce chapitre se déroulant à Vanaheim. Je vous ai également préparé une chronologie (bien utile, croyez-moi, étant donné le système chapitre par chapitre de FFnet très efficace pour se perdre en tant que lecteur) des événements postérieurs qui ont été évoqués dans la narration, ainsi qu'un dessin de Freyr qui date des vacances de la Toussaint *tousse* (non ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, vraiment, navrée). Mais tout ceci sera pour le prochain chapitre, car cela vous sera plus utile.

Bref ! Que veut dire une petite virée à Vanaheim ? Ça veut dire un Freyr furax (un Fruyrax *SORT*), une rencontre avec Njörd, et une seconde avec Freyja ! Néanmoins, Freyr sera pour le prochain chapitre. Pour le moment, rencontre avec quelques alfes et Njörd, car oui, nous allons parler du peuple alfique dans les chapitres à suivre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Régent, I**

* * *

– Régent, interpela un alfe dans le dos des princes asgardiens.

Cet alfe, virent les deux frères en se retournant, fut vite rattrapé par le « tss » appuyé du regard réprobateur d'un de ses congénères, le faisant se corriger précipitamment :

– Mon roi, dit-il un plus bas, confus.

L'hésitation du jeune combattant noble, membre de la garde spécialisée du palais, ne suscita pas autant l'étonnement chez les Asgardiens que l'appellation utilisée pour designer Loki le fit. Sans même s'en rendre compte et de façon un peu comique, les deux héritiers d'Odin levèrent un sourcil circonspect dans un même mouvement.

Thor et Loki n'étaient pas conscients de cela, mais depuis le début de leur séjour dans le royaume de Freyr, aucun alfe n'avait vraiment réussi à croire les histoires qui contaient depuis peu de temps les relations dramatiques entre les princes d'Asgard. Ils se lançaient souvent des piques en public, certes, mais dans ces situations-là ressemblaient à deux chats capricieux se crachant dessus plutôt qu'à des ennemis mortels. Et quoi qu'il en soit, quand ils ne jouaient pas en agitant la patte pour griffer mollement, ils dressaient l'oreille et braquaient leurs pupilles attentives sur quelque chose de nouveau au même moment. Ils n'avaient pas le même caractère, mais sans nul doute, ils avaient passé beaucoup de siècles côte à côte et une querelle fraternelle ne ferait rien pour l'effacer.

– « Mon roi » ? Interrogea le magicien.

Le signe discret de la nervosité de l'alfe fut son simple changement de pied d'appui, presque imperceptible. C'était malheureusement pour lui des gestes que Thor et Loki en particulier avaient appris à reconnaître et avaient souvent rencontrés au travers de leur parcours en tant que princes.

– Oui, étant donné l'absence de... du roi Freyr, vous adoptez dès lors le titre de régent, mais le roi nous a ordonné de ne pas vous appeler « Roi régent » ou « Régent » puisqu'il trouvait cela... ridicule.

Loki s'amusa sincèrement du commentaire en imaginant son mentor froncer le nez devant les titres trop longs ou grotesques.

– Oh, je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre de m'entendre être appelé ainsi, plaisanta-t-il, arrachant un sourire à quelques autres gardes et à Thor, qui se réjouissait principalement du ton chaleureux du brun, de son désir réel de se lier avec les alfes et d'en prendre soin.

Freyr avait fait un travail si exemplaire dans les relations qu'il entretenait avec ce peuple un peu perdu et déchiré par des guerres qu'il n'avait jamais demandées, que l'aîné soupçonnait Loki de ne pas vouloir perdre l'aspect assez paternel du roi envers ses sujets que son mentor avait instauré. Il semblait avoir envie de s'occuper d'eux aussi intensément, et le blond ne reprocherait sûrement pas l'affection qu'avait son frère pour les alfes. Au fond, Thor était certain qu'éprouver ce genre de sentiments ne lui ferait que du bien, à lui-même ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'entouraient.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'oublie pas que vous vouliez me parler, mais je ne connais pas même votre nom, fit remarquer Loki en profitant intelligemment de l'occasion pour connaître ses guerriers.

– Midran Lagaheerson, mon roi.

– Est-ce nain ? Demanda à son tour l'aîné des deux princes en entendant une telle sonorité.

De toute évidence encore davantage intimidé par Thor qui demeurait plus étranger au peuple d'Álfheim que l'était Loki, disciple ou ancien disciple du roi, l'alfe se tourna vers le guerrier en prenant une longue inspiration silencieuse.

– Oui, monseigneur. Mes parents étaient entièrement alfes, mais celle qui m'a élevé ne l'était pas, se sentit-il obligé de répondre face au regard curieux de l'Asgardien.

Thor eut un sourire des plus rassurants dont lui seul avait le secret et décida de ne pas plus tourmenter le jeune alfe en revenant à leur sujet principal :

– Je vois, c'est un nom très mémorable, déclara-t-il sur un ton dépourvu d'ironie. Mais je vous en prie, Midran, parlez-nous de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu.

Loki eut un rictus imperceptible, doux et satisfait. La courtoisie naturelle de Thor et son attitude charmante ne cesseraient jamais de le surprendre : il semblait tellement à l'aise sur ce terrain-là que Loki était convaincu du fait qu'il n'exagérait pas et se trouvait simplement habile pour être agréable et avenant dans les veines, ce dont ni Odin ni Frigga n'avaient démontré aussi clairement. Le Jötunn, également, ne parvenait pas à prononcer des mots tels que ceux-ci, aux tonalités vraies et emplies de compliments. Il ne prononçait que les propos qu'on veut entendre, non ceux qui surprennent par leur gentillesse. Finalement, il devait avouer être assez fier de cette qualité chez Thor.

– Nous vous accompagnerons à Vanaheim, si vous le voulez bien. Le roi nous a enjoints de lui délivrer les avancées de l'affaire qui oppose le nord et le sud de notre royaume. Il a pensé que celle-ci, compliquée, et « bornés comme sont les acteurs de cette histoire », serait un héritage ennuyeux et peu agréable à vous confier, mon roi, ainsi a-t-il préféré se charger par lui-même des suites de ces conflits.

– Je vois. J'ai pris nettement connaissance de ces tensions en Asgard, à la venue de Freyr, lorsqu'il s'est avéré que l'un de nos guerriers asgardiens avait quelque peu compromis l'union qui devait signer la réconciliation du nord et du sud alfique en couchant avec la promise.*

Suite à cela, il leva les yeux au ciel. Freyr avait eu raison de lui épargner ce problème car il lui paraissait vraiment ridicule. D'ailleurs, les guerriers alfes devant lui eurent à nouveau un sourire, apparemment tout aussi effarés par la tournure risible de l'affaire.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira le régent, accompagnez-nous, en effet. Vous irez directement à lui pendant que nous saluerons le roi Njörd.

Les quatre guerriers leur emboîtèrent le pas comme les usages et le geste de Loki le commandaient et ils firent leur chemin jusqu'aux écuries pour emprunter la route traversant la forêt qui entourait le palais vers le couloir végétal qui les conduirait à Vanaheim. Ces entrées vers les autres mondes, nommées les Chutes de Nervures, étaient constituées de feuilles du frêne Yggdrasil – elles-mêmes formées par une masse magique s'accumulant, et ce à différents points d'un monde–, plus basses ou plus hautes que les autres, dans lesquelles étaient fixés des dispositifs magiques alfiques permettant d'absorber l'énergie des feuilles pour propulser depuis ces plateformes végétales toute personne désirant rejoindre un autre monde et en ayant la permission. Par l'unique direction que pouvaient prendre les artefacts installés par les alfes dans ces végétaux, à une Chute de Nervures correspondait un seul royaume, ainsi les passages vers les royaumes les plus importants avaient été placés sur les feuilles les plus proches du palais.

Il fallut une dizaines de minutes au galop au petit groupe pour atteindre la forteresse, presque aérienne, impressionnante, renfermant l'énergie de la Chute de Nervures qui conduisait à Vanaheim.

– C'est gigantesque, lâcha Thor dont la monture arrivait à la hauteur de celle son frère après avoir étudié la structure de pierre polie. C'est bien plus massif que le couloir menant à Asgard.

Loki sourit devant la nette admiration de son aîné qui n'avait jamais emprunté ce passage-ci.

– Un pays gouverné par la magie, souffla-t-il avec satisfaction avant d'amener son cheval à un galop plus soutenu lorsqu'il emprunta, comme Thor, la montée douce qui tournait jusqu'au sommet où ils seraient envoyé dans le royaume de Njörd. La feuille d'Yggdrasil utilisée ici disperse sa magie en hauteur, expliqua-t-il en haussant la voix pour couvrir le son des sabots claquant sur la terre du passage, tandis que celle permettant de se rendre en Asgard la souffle en profondeur. Leurs infrastructures n'ont donc rien à voir les unes avec les autres.

Thor hocha brièvement la tête en glissant un regard vers lui et sa monture piaffa un peu en atteignant la plateforme au sein de laquelle s'activaient une dizaine de mages alfes.

– Bienvenue, prince Thor, fils d'Odin, salua une voix familière qui titilla la curiosité de Loki.

Le régent inclina la tête pour apercevoir l'alfe qui les accueillait, ce dernier enjoué lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui :

– _Meistara Loptr_, fit-il en un Asgardien à peine troublé par son accent.*

Loki ricana et descendit de cheval, faisant signe aux autres de s'avancer sans lui vers la zone depuis laquelle ils seraient envoyés à Vanaheim. Il rejoignit l'alfe et ils s'étreignirent d'un bras autour des épaules sans hésitation.

– Maître Runekin, répondit le brun. Je me serais bien gardé de vous supposer hors de la poussière de votre atelier.

– Sa Majesté m'a invité avec une certaine insistance à mettre mes capacités au service de la Chute Vane depuis que son ancien maintenancier l'a quittée, déclara-t-il avec un petit pincement dans sa voix.

Loki s'amusa de l'air résigné du mage et acquiesça :

– Il est bien typique de la part de Freyr de ne pas tellement laisser de choix, sourit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. J'ai connu cela, Runekin, ce petit entêtement constant qu'a votre roi en proposant des marchés.

– Oh, et l'un de ceux qui vous accompagne l'a connu aussi, c'est un exemple parfait, rétorqua Runekin en désignant l'alfe avec lequel ils avaient échangé plus tôt, Midran Lagaheerson, positionné plus loin, sur le départ. Il est jeune magicien et réputé pour avoir tapé dans l'œil – professionnellement – de votre maître sans avoir jamais connu de haut rang. J'ignore s'il vous a entretenu à son propos.

Loki l'invita simplement à continuer d'un mouvement de la main.

– Eh bien, doué comme ce jeune homme l'est, votre maître l'a élevé au rang de mage guerrier parmi les plus talentueux, en le laissant élever les chevaux royaux, comme il avait de vastes connaissances dans ce domaine lorsque dans le nord il s'occupait de ceux des soldats postés dans sa région. Quelques jours avant cela, il n'était donc qu'un dresseur, avec pour unique tutrice une dame du royaume des nains. Vous devriez engager la conversation, peut-être pourrez-vous comprendre les raisons de tels privilèges de la part de votre maître.

– Peut-être, se contenta-t-il de dire, pensif, avant de saluer l'alfe pour revenir près de son frère et aux portes de Vanaheim.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Mon frère ne sera pas heureux de vous voir ici, Loki, prévint une voix féminine dans le dos des princes asgardiens qui attendaient depuis quelques minutes dans le hall royal. Rinhrus n'y est pas allé de main morte, mais je suis ravie que vous commenciez à vous rétablir, ajouta-t-elle.

– Princesse Freyja, salua Thor en se retournant, un léger sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il inclina la tête devant elle.

– Régente, corrigea-t-elle gentiment, en attendant que mon jeune frère soit couronné. Mais le titre n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, futur roi d'Asgard, dit-elle en glissant son regard vers le second prince. J'ai entendu Freyr pousser un cri de rage en sentant votre magie traverser la Chute de Nervures, rit-elle, amusée. Tachez de ne pas l'agacer plus, les derniers événements l'ont rendu nerveux. Je vous accompagnerai lorsque vous irez lui parler, mais pour l'instant, notre père accepte de vous recevoir, annonça la Vane en amorçant la marche vers une partie plus reculée du palais, suivie par Thor et Loki. Comment se porte votre père, Thor ?

Les deux Asgardiens furent interpelés par la formulation de la question et Loki sourcilla, perplexe et plutôt contrarié.

– Il vous l'a dit, constata-t-il.

– Mon frère me fait part de beaucoup de choses, prince de Jötunheim.

Thor entrouvrit les lèvres, ignorant que ce secret-là avait été divulgué, tandis que Loki se braquait :

– Je ne suis pas-

Freyja s'arrêta, fit volte-face et l'interrompit par un calme mouvement de main.

– Par le sang, vous l'êtes. Mais si j'avais sous-entendu que vous devriez reprendre le trône des glaces, je vous aurais appelé héritier.

– Je ne me sens pas lié à Jötunheim d'une quelconque façon, siffla-t-il.

Elle attaqua sans perdre son sang froid :

– On vous apprend à terriblement mépriser les Géants des glaces, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, en dehors de la guerre, ils constituent un peuple qui, à défaut d'être en paix avec les autres royaumes, l'est au moins avec lui-même, contrairement aux alfes du nord et du sud qui passent leur temps à se chercher querelle.

Un rire derrière la déesse retentit, et l'actuel roi de Vanaheim apparut dans leur champ de vision.

– Du calme, Freyja, ne décourage pas le régent de ton frère avec ces faits-là.

Lorsque Thor et Loki redressèrent la tête pour observer Njörd qui approchait, ils comprirent immédiatement la nature du mal qui contraignait le roi à laisser le trône à son fils. Ses deux iris autrefois azurs et vifs étaient rongés par une auréole blanche qui avait recouvert ses pupilles, l'aveuglant entièrement. Il paraissait fatigué et affecté par l'âge plus qu'il ne devrait l'être, avait perdu du poids bien qu'il conserve toujours la carrure d'un roi, compensant le teint terne de ses cheveux bruns.

Loki connaissait mieux Njörd que Freyja, puisque le roi s'était intéressé au cadet Odinson lorsque Freyr, pourtant très individualiste et dissimulateur, avait commencé à le fréquenter régulièrement. Le dieu de la Malice n'eut alors aucune gêne à s'approcher du souverain pour le détailler un peu plus clairement tandis que Freyja acceptait de les laisser après un bref signe de son père.

– Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant les orbes grisâtres qui se braquèrent vers la position depuis laquelle sa voix émettait. De la magie noire ?

Pour sonder la blessure, Loki se permit de passer une paume juste devant les yeux de Njörd qui, percevant un courant d'air, s'en rendit compte avec un sourire, sans toutefois protester.

– J'ai eu sur mon passage Nerthus, peu après ton emprisonnement. Nous nous sommes affrontés. A présent sa magie empoisonne la mienne tout comme nos haines mutuelles nous ont consumés autrefois, expliqua-t-il en les invitant dans une salle de réunion plus exiguë que la première qu'ils avaient traversée en pénétrant dans l'édifice, rendant une atmosphère plus personnelle à leur entrevue.

Thor et Loki se figèrent quelque peu et le cadet sentit clairement le regard du blond sur lui tandis qu'un léger frisson parcourait son échine. D'une certaine façon, constater la violence dont faisaient preuve un frère et une sœur comme Njörd et Nerthus leur avait imposé un parallèle avec leur propre situation. En dépit de toute la colère qui avait macéré ces derniers siècles dans le cœur du Jötunn, il jugeait ne pas vouloir d'une relation aussi destructrice. Il n'y avait rien d'enviable dans la manière dont Njörd et Nerthus se déchiraient, ou s'étaient déchirés. Il n'existait plus d'amour, d'aucune espèce, entre eux, et le cadet des fils d'Odin n'était pas certain qu'il en soit de même pour lui et Thor. Ils voulaient, malgré les raisons qu'ils avaient chacun de s'en vouloir, la volonté de s'extirper du cercle de rage sourde dans lequel ils avaient pu se plonger.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le roi, je suis navré de l'accident concernant Rinhrus, et je m'excuse qu'il t'ait ainsi impliqué. Je suis néanmoins heureux que votre affrontement se soit terminé par ta victoire, Loki, et bien que blessé comme tu l'es à présent, je te remercie de l'avoir confronté, et cela même si mon fils te maudit pour cela.

– Est-il si en colère ? Interrogea Thor qui commençait à être perturbé par toutes ces voix qui ne faisaient que rabâcher l'état d'esprit dramatique du roi d'Álfheim.

Njörd regarda au loin et plissa ses yeux invalides.

– Freyr n'aime pas que les choses soient hors de son contrôle, en particulier lorsque cela implique de perdre ce qu'il n'est pas prêt à perdre, finit-il par dire. Je t'en informe très honnêtement, Loki, il ne t'épargnera pas pour lui avoir joué un tour pareil. Pourtant, malgré son opinion, je me dois de préférer ce qu'il s'est produit plutôt qu'un combat mortel entre lui et Rinhrus, avoua-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tourner dans la direction du prince cadet avec un sourire contrit. Pardonne-moi, à défaut d'être capable de le voir, j'ai conscience des épreuves que tu as dû endurer pour le tuer, mais puisque Rinhrus comptait provoquer Freyr en te menaçant afin que mon fils lui-même le combatte, je soupçonne qu'il avait en sa possession une arme capable de tuer Freyr, ou du moins de lui infliger des dégâts irréparables par vengeance. Mon fils refuse d'entendre cette version, mais elle reste néanmoins des plus probables. T'avoir eu en tant qu'adversaire a pris au dépourvu le fils de Nerthus.

– Ce fut aussi ma conclusion pendant un court instant, mais j'ai également craint que Nerthus cherche à provoquer le scandale en s'arrangeant pour que Freyr soit porté responsable de la mort de Rinhrus. Nerthus, sachant pertinemment que Rinhrus était trop faible pour vaincre Freyr – car il l'était, à moins que celui-ci dissimulât une arme contre lui – se serait arrangé pour que Freyr soit accusé d'exploiter la présence de Rinhrus pour régler ses comptes avec lui. En tous les cas, l'intervention de Freyr n'aurait profité qu'à Nerthus.

– Envoyer son fils affronter Freyr en étant convaincue qu'il y perdra la vie ? Douta son aîné asgardien. C'est un peu tordu.

– Freyr est aussi son fils. Et assassiner son fils grâce à un autre de ses fils n'est pas beaucoup moins tordu, fit remarquer le brun. Je ne pense pas que Nerthus se soucie de cela, pourtant… Hésita Loki avant de baisser la tête devant Njörd, confus. Pardonnez-moi, je ne devrais pas parler en ces termes.

Njörd ne fit que sourire avec amusement.

– Crois-moi que tes mots ne sont rien comparés à ceux de Freyr ou aux miens.

– Mais je ne connais pas assez Nerthus de sorte que mes paroles puissent égaler celles que vous avez envers elle, assura le brun.

– Ne soit en rien inquiété, insista Njörd. Soucie-toi plutôt de ne pas être la cible future de Nerthus qui devrait n'en vouloir qu'à nous, et qui n'a de sentiment pour personne. Le temps l'a transformée en une âme cruelle et errante qui n'a pour seul but que de nous nuire, fit-il calmement, comme pour énoncer une vérité à laquelle il s'était résigné après de longs siècles d'une sage réflexion.

Un silence s'installa alors, mais il fut brisé quelques secondes plus tard par la voix de Thor que l'immobilité gênait :

– Pourquoi nous faire part d'autant de détails ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Loki figea sur son frère un regard courroucé, persuadé que ce n'était pas une question qu'il était possible de poser. Njörd, quant à lui, s'approcha de l'héritier du trône d'Asgard.

– Disons qu'il s'agit de la preuve de notre alliance.

Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre environ de l'Ase, il s'arrêta et plissa les paupières.

– Tu as mûri, Thor. Et sans offense, ce n'est pas la sagesse qu'Odin a fini par acquérir, et a essayé de t'inculquer, qui motive tes paroles et tes actes, mais bien celle que tu as toi-même appris à accepter pour ne plus fauter comme tu as dû le faire ces dernières années.

Thor encaissa les mots francs du souverain mais Loki sentit l'agacement et la souffrance se mêler dans le frisson discret qu'eut le dieu de la Foudre. Il ne reprit toutefois pas la parole tandis que Njörd enchaînait :

– Tu seras un bon roi, Thor Odinson. Meilleur que ton père l'a été.

– Mon père, commença cette fois-ci à protester l'Asgardien, mais non, il n'aurait pas la voix au chapitre :

– Odin n'a jamais eu à choisir entre le trône et ceux qu'il désirait à ses côtés, expliqua posément Njörd. Il ignore ce qui n'est pas question de royauté. Il était prédestiné et n'a jamais eu rien d'autre dont se préoccuper.

Thor serra la mâchoire, retenant une réplique cinglante. Il semblait tenter le plus sincèrement du monde de se détendre ; il devait savoir que les paroles du roi n'étaient que la vérité.

– Tu seras un meilleur père et un meilleur roi. Et tu seras un meilleur frère si c'est ce que tu veux, et ce que Loki veut.

Loki entrouvrit les lèvres mais Njörd avait déjà rebondi sur le sujet précédent :

– Vous avez le droit de connaître la situation de Vanaheim car vous êtes dès à présent nos alliés, mes princes, ce que vous savez. Mais Freyr a également proposé de vous offrir un titre parmi notre clan vanirien, les éclaira-t-il. Savez-vous en quoi ces clans consistent ?

Le dieu de la Malice haussa les sourcils, surpris. Les clans vaniriens étaient assez fermés et très importants dans la société vane, mais aussi au-delà des frontières, au sein d'Yggdrasil entier.

– Je sais simplement que c'est un honneur rare que nous propose Freyr, et que le titre donné par un clan est un gain d'influence parfois plus grand encore que celui offert par le rang de souverain dans certaines régions des Neuf Royaumes. Est-il au moins possible de faire rentrer deux princes étrangers dans un tel cercle ? Interrogea-t-il, sceptique.

– Bien entendu, sourit le roi. Vous porteriez le titre de Njördsættin* à travers les mondes et seriez considérés comme des proches de notre famille. Il va sans dire qu'il s'agit principalement d'une manœuvre politique pour unir nos royaumes, mais elle te sera également utile, Loki, plus tard. Freyr t'entretiendra à ce propos. Quant à toi, Thor…

Njörd inclina la tête respectueusement, sans toutefois témoigner d'une quelconque infériorité dans ce geste très commun à Vanaheim, qui l'était un peu moins à Asgard.

– Vois cela comme un témoignage de notre confiance dans ton règne futur, et comme la page tournée de la rivalité des Ases et des Vanes.

* * *

***Pour rappel (non important), ce sont des événements évoqués dans chapitre 7 qui justifient la présence de Freyr à Asgard dans ledit chapitre.**

**** Meistara Loptr : Maître Loki, Loptr étant un autre nom de Loki.**

***** Njördsættin = du clan de Njörd**

Note : Je vois très bien Nerthus en manipulatrice perverse dégénérée. Voilà.

Voici donc pour Freyja et Njörd ! J'ignore quand je posterai le chapitre suivant, car il m'enthousiasme autant qu'il m'oblige à le perfectionner au maximum, et car les cours sont vraiment les colocataires très ingrats des fanfictions...

En espérant que vous avez aimé !


	15. Régent, II

Corriger un chapitre, ou comment écrire avec des gants. Joyeux _B_oël à tous. Passez de bonnes fêtes !

C'est la fin de cette année 2014 qui se termine sur la merveilleuse, épique et ultime Bataille des Cinq Armées devant laquelle je m'incline bien bas et remercie de tout cœur ce cher Peter Jackson pour avoir réalisé les magnifiques _Seigneur des Anneaux _qui ont bercé mon enfance et _Hobbit_ qui s'achèvent maintenant dans une émotion indescriptible pour moi. Je me suis retrouvée au cinéma enterrée sous une vague d'émotion si incroyable, encore pire à la fin du film, que je n'en ai rien pu faire de la soirée tant mon cerveau n'avait pas décroché. J'ai trouvé ce dernier volet si réussi, plus que les deux premiers de ces préquels, que je n'irai pas lire de critiques dessus. J'ai trop aimé pour que des râleries me gâchent tout, car je sais que même si elles ne sont pas justifiées (et elles ne le seront pas, je pense qu'il s'agira plus d'expositions de points de vue personnels), elles vont m'énerver. Il y a pour moi plus qu'une réalisation dans l'accomplissement cinématographique de P.J des œuvres de Tolkien : il y a de la magie, la magie du cinéma qui n'est un principe naïf que pour ceux qui, les pauvres, ne l'ont jamais sentie les submerger. Cette magie, cette capacité à réunir autant de fans passionnés autour d'un univers fantastique et si bien construit, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut enlever à ces films, et qu'on ne peut accomplir qu'avec un talent de génie.

Je sens que l'année 2015 va vraiment constituer un nouveau commencement. Avengers 2, on arrive.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui m'a demandé pas mal de mises au points et de réflexion... Et même selon moi, le résultat est concluant !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Régent, II**

* * *

Être inclus dans le clan vanirien de la famille royale serait une excellente nouvelle pour les deux princes d'Asgard. Directement après avoir appris ce projet à Thor et Loki, Njörd avait laissé au cadet des princes le loisir de rendre visite à Freyr qui devait l'attendre de pied ferme, énervé, et censé lui donner plus d'informations sur son intégration au clan vanirien.

Quand Loki passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte isolant les quartiers de son mentor contrarié, ce fut pour voir Freyja, accroupie à côté de son frère, lui-même assis à son bureau, les traits concentrés et légèrement crispés. La déesse, très calme, avec sa main sur le bras de Freyr et son comportement attentif, semblait essayer de l'apaiser, et le Vane bien qu'apparemment perdu dans de sombres pensées devait certainement l'écouter. Loki était convaincu de cela.

Il y eut un bref silence entre les deux Vanes, sans qu'aucune réaction ne soit tirée de Freyr. A défaut d'agacer sa sœur, l'immobilité du prince et roi fit naître sur les lèvres de son aînée un sourire qu'elle déposa sur son crâne avant de se relever pour le laisser.

Loki se recula, sûr de ne pas être censé porter un regard si inquisiteur sur les enfants de Njörd, mais la courbe amusée de la bouche de Freyja quand elle fut dans le couloir et passa à sa hauteur confirma qu'elle n'était pas prête à se soucier de sa présence incongrue.

– Ne l'agacez pas, j'ai pris soin de le calmer et je ne souhaite pas mes efforts inutiles, rit-elle, douce. Apaisez-le si vous le pouvez, Loki.

Elle le quitta sur ces mots qui remuèrent un sentiment de doute et de curiosité dans le cœur du brun. Apaiser Freyr ? Ne fut-ce pas autrefois le rôle de ce dernier envers lui, et non le sien ? Loki avait toujours cru à l'emprise de Freyr sur lui, le faisant plier face au roi. Etait-il seulement capable d'_apaiser_ le Vane identiquement ? Possédait-il rien qu'une once d'influence similaire sur son mentor ? Avait-il cette importance ?

Il poussa la porte sans trouver de réponse.

– Tu es un insolent enfant. Insolent et provocateur.

Les mots tombaient plus froidement que Loki ne l'aurait imaginé. Freyr avait vissé son regard sur la fenêtre et lui tournait le dos tandis que le dieu de la Malice pouvait encore apercevoir son visage un peu plus tôt, lorsque Freyja lui parlait.

– Pourquoi venir quand je te demande de ne pas le faire ? Sifflait le roi. Je t'ordonne peu de choses, pourtant. Que se passerait-il si je n'étais pas aussi indulgent avec toi ?

Loki sentit sa lèvre tressauter – de colère ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Ses paroles blessaient comme rarement elles le faisaient. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas interrompre Freyr sur cette glorieuse lancée de reproches.

– Je t'ai nommé en tant que régent. Tu me dois, purement et simplement, obéissance, tu en es parfaitement conscient. Mes propos seront tranchants, annonça le Vane. Pars si tu ne veux les endurer, défia-t-il.

Ce semblant de moquerie pétrifia Loki autant qu'il gela ses pupilles braquées sur la nuque de son aîné.

– Car les relations ne sont parfois, pour nous, plus entre maître et disciple, continua Freyr, mais entre un roi et celui qui gouverne en son absence. Ne croit pas être protégé par-

– Je ne suis pas un enfant que tu peux gronder de la sorte, cassa le brun. Je ne suis pas un des dieux que tu méprises. Je refuse que tu me traites ainsi.

Le râle de colère qui résonna dans la gorge de Loki ne fut arrêté par aucune pensée logique, malgré sa précédente résolution de se taire. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce ton qui le rabaissait à l'état d'un imbécile naïf, et surtout pas venant de Freyr.

– Il n'y a pas de refus pour toi.

Mortifié, Loki ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un comportement insultant venant de son mentor. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à son… rejet. Les iris émeraudes s'éteignirent et un rire brisé perça une gorge douloureuse.

– Bien, Maître, souffla le Jötunn. Bien, ordonne-moi, et je disparaîtrais de ta vue, de ta magie.

Les poings de Freyr se serrèrent mais il ne se retourna pas. La montée progressive du choc et de la tristesse agacèrent le plus jeune qui soupira, médusé, un sourire d'incompréhension et de douleur aux lèvres en saluant sans même être vu, en reculant pour partir sans même l'annoncer.

– Tu boites, annonça Freyr.

– Navré que la chose ne soit que temporaire, claqua la Langue d'Argent, auquel cas tu pourrais m'avoir, là, exécuté à tes pieds pour être infirme en plus d'être_ insolent_.

Un énorme bruit fit vibrer les tympans du Jötunn nauséeux. Freyr s'était levé avec une grande violence, rejetant en arrière son fauteuil sans cérémonie.

– N'es-tu qu'un idiot ?! Craqua-t-il.

Il haletait, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration. Les muscles de ses épaules étaient tendus en un angle difficile à regarder tant le Vane paraissait furieux.

– Sans doute le suis-je pour m'être cru capable de demeurer à ta hauteur, au moins à tes yeux, puisque les miens n'ont que haine pour moi-même, cracha le brun. Mais je vois que nous tombons d'accord sur mon inutilité. Maintenant, _mon roi_, j'aimerais-

– J'ai craint pour ta vie ! Cria enfin Freyr.

Les mots sanglants du Trompeur se turent, saisis dans les mailles tissées par le ton et l'étincelle des yeux de son mentor. Le temps s'était suspendu, capturé par l'inspiration que Loki ne rendait pas.

Le roi leva une main à son front, comme porteur d'une charge beaucoup trop lourde alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans son siège. Il cessa de s'exprimer et se mua dans un silence inquiétant qui désarma le dieu asgardien.

– Freyr…

Ce dernier sourit, mais il y avait peu de joie dans son expression. Il leva la main en fermant les yeux et invita le prince à s'approcher. Dubitatif mais un peu plus calme, Loki s'arrangea pour ne pas boiter trop clairement jusqu'à lui en sachant qu'il l'entendrait.

Freyr rouvrit ses paupières lorsqu'il fut face à lui, uniquement pour poser sur le prince un regard turquoise qui frappa Loki de plein fouet. Il y avait dans ce regard beaucoup d'affection, mais aussi une toute autre lueur, une faille qui crissait encore en s'étendant.

Il y avait quelque chose de brisé chez Freyr.

– Pardonne-moi, murmura le Vane.

Ses lèvres s'étaient ouvertes pour plus de paroles qui ne vinrent pas et il referma les yeux. Il semblait ne pas oser, pour une fois, s'approcher de son disciple. Il devait sentir déplacé de faire preuve de proximité avec lui alors qu'il venait de le gronder comme s'il était un imbécile, et de longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'ose s'exprimer de nouveau :

– Par le rituel qui nous a unis autrefois comme apprenti et maître, je connais l'Essence de la magie qui coule en tes veines, Loki… Te souviens-tu de ce jour ? Interrogea-t-il.

Loki en voulait toujours aux mots qu'avait employés Freyr à son égard, ainsi il acquiesça simplement, bien que le souvenir entraîne avec lui nombre d'émotions douces et fortes.

– Quand tu es tombé entre les dimensions d'Yggdrasil lors de la destruction du Bifröst, j'ai senti ta magie étouffée par un voile, éteinte par une tempête, soupira le Vane, lourdement, se refermant sur lui-même à cet instant.

Loki croisa brièvement le regard incertain de Freyr, et comprit à quel point Freyja avait eu raison en lui demandant de l'apaiser car dans son port il n'y avait plus de certitude, plus de volontés solides comme d'immenses piliers sur lesquels Loki lui-même avait pris appui. Il semblait hagard et fatigué.

Dans un coin de son esprit, néanmoins, le Jötunn songea amèrement qu'il n'était pas tombé accidentellement du Bifröst, et que Freyr n'en avait pas conscience. Asgard ne lui aurait certainement pas rapporté de tels faits. Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas à ressasser ces vérités-là.

– Que faisais-tu ? Interrogea Loki pour changer de sujet en laissant tomber son regard sur ce que Freyr avait semblé rédiger un peu plus tôt.

Le roi siffla entre ses dents, contrarié et apparemment épuisé par la perspective d'entretenir Loki à ce propos.

– Il s'agit de l'ordre qui signera le début de la traque de Nerthus à travers les mondes de Vanaheim et Álfheim. Elle est allée trop loin. Cette monstruosité ne m'enlèvera plus rien.

Il plissa les paupières en détaillant le papier puis fit glisser ses pupilles dans celles de Loki.

– Fais attention à toi, jeune prince. Tu serais la première de ses cibles.

– Je suis plus fort que tu ne sembles le penser.

Cette remarque amena un rictus amer sur les lèvres pâles de son mentor.

– Mais tu es encore jeune, dit-il. Elle est plus expérimentée que toi.

– As-tu donné l'ordre de la capturer ou de la tueur ? Tiqua alors l'Asgardien.

Freyr se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre, montrant le dos à son interlocuteur et perdant encore un peu de son sang-froid.

– Seulement de la capturer, clarifia-t-il. Je veux voir ses yeux immondes croiser ceux trahis des Vanes et ceux… invalides, de mon père. Je veux voir sa peur et ses risibles justifications lorsqu'elle comprendra que son seul destin est que je lui fende le crâne devant notre peuple ! Cracha-t-il avant de reprendre contenance, la mâchoire serrée. Je l'exécuterai au palais pour trahison envers notre royaume et ses valeurs, pour trahison envers nous. Je veux pouvoir à nouveau observer la femme que je hais, chuchota-t-il plus bas. Face à elle, si fière et cruelle, je veux la vengeance et la victoire.

Il s'interrompit, noir de la colère sourde qui grondait dans sa poitrine. Son disciple ne le poussa pas à continuer et demeura silencieux.

– Je suis heureux que tu ne connaisses pas une telle rage, et une telle mère, confia enfin le fils de Njörd.

Freyr posa une main sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Loki était incapable de déchiffrer ses pensées, troublé par les aveux du roi, par sa faiblesse actuelle. Mais il était touché, aussi, par la façon dont il se remettait à lui.

– Tu sais, Vanaheim m'a laissé peu de bons souvenirs quand Nerthus vivait au palais. Asgard ne m'en laissa pas beaucoup plus en raison des décisions politiques pour lesquelles j'y étais. J'ai appris à considérer comme familières et précieuses à mes yeux des personnes – peu – plutôt que des royaumes. Je ne pourrais pas dire que je suis fier d'être Vane, que je me sens chez moi, clarifia-t-il, mais je pourrais dire que je me sens lié et proche de ceux que je considère comme… plus importants que toute autre chose, confessa-t-il. Ne laisse pas Nerthus te tuer.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, ce fut tourné vers son disciple.

– Mais nous avons d'autres affaires à traiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela fit profondément hésiter Loki :

– Je… Enfin, je n'ai pas à t'empêcher de parler si tu le souhaites.

– Encore et encore mal à l'aise mon jeune prince, ricana le roi, tu es toujours un enfant, ronronna-t-il alors.

Loki siffla. Son mentor passait vraiment d'un extrême à l'autre, tantôt colérique, tantôt joueur.

– Bien, futur Njördsættin, si mon père et moi nous sommes bien coordonnés, tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'appelle ainsi.

– Je le sais, en effet… Thor et moi demeurant au sein de votre clan vanirien… C'est original, mais bienvenue. Et Njörd m'a demandé de venir te voir pour connaître les détails de cette décision.

– Assieds-toi, dans ce cas, et permets-moi de t'offrir ceci, dit-il en saisissant une carafe de vin pour remplir un verre qu'il tendit à Loki.

– Oh, non, cela serait-il si compliqué à encaisser ? Se moqua le Jötunn en acceptant la boisson.

– Il s'agit bien plus de te délier la langue, fourbe Asgardien, fit-il d'une voix grave et charmeuse qui arracha un rire particulièrement amusé à Loki. J'aimerais savoir, pour te répondre, comment tu perçois ton règne sur Álfheim, ou plutôt, comment tu perçois ses suites ou sa fin.

Le dieu de la Malice haussa un sourcil.

– Pourrais-tu préciser la question ?

– Eh bien, c'est très simple, commença Freyr en prenant place sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au divan sur lequel il invita Loki à s'asseoir. Tu sais qu'être régent ne signifie pas être roi, mais tu sais aussi que cette position est la plus enviable que tu puisses adopter, du moins pour le moment. Seras-tu pour autant régent jusqu'à ta mort ? C'est impossible, et de toute façon, ta descendance future n'en profiterait jamais – en admettant que tu te décides à en avoir u…

– Dit celui nommé dieu de la Fertilité par les Midgardiens et qui n'en a pas, grogna le plus jeune.

– Je n'en ai pas de_ légitime_, corrigea Freyr avec un sourire narquois. En revanche sur Terre…

– _Hlífa mér_, Freyr* ! Lâcha Loki avec un soupir.

– Bien, bien, abandonna-t-il, tout de même taquin.

Il porta le verre qu'il venait de se servir à ses lèvres sans lâcher Loki du regard, puis reprit :

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, si tu souhaites garder ton rôle très longtemps, tu devras devenir roi. Or ce n'est… pas exactement possible.

Loki fronça cette fois-ci les sourcils, interpelé par cette annonce.

– Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu froissé malgré tout.

– Pourquoi ? Répéta Freyr. Tout simplement car il n'existe que deux cas de figures qui signeraient ta montée sur le trône alfique : ma mort, ou bien ma décision de te léguer la place de roi. Et j'en suis navré, Loki, mais je ne choisirai jamais de faire cela. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre le pouvoir à Álfheim et je ne le veux pas. Je préfère garder une main sur le royaume des alfes.

– Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

Loki avait tenté de retenir le ton aigre qui menaçait de couler comme du venin de sa langue, mais comprit qu'il avait échoué dans cette tâche quand le regard de Freyr brilla de cette petite étincelle qu'il connaissait bien et visait à le calmer.

– Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, répondit juste le Vane.

Cette réplique laissa le brun insatisfait mais il n'alla pas jusqu'à protester.

– Et puis, ajouta le dieu de la Prospérité avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de vin, ne pas être roi te procurera des avantages auprès du peuple alfique. Vois-tu, Loki, ils sont réellement un peuple craintif. Si tu devenais roi, un roi qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas assez bien même si tu as pour amis de nombreux alfes et mages, ils se méfieraient probablement du caractère absolu de tes décisions, ils auraient constamment l'impression de te remettre leur avenir sans savoir si tu es assez expérimenté pour le garantir serein et sûr. Mais j'ai été leur roi plusieurs siècles, et s'ils savent que je suis capable de contester tes décisions – rassure-toi, ce n'est pas mon intention – ils n'auront pas peur de toi, et au contraire, ils essaieront sûrement de te connaître plus que tu ne le soupçonnes, sourit le Vane. Aie une relation plus… personnelle que ce qui t'a été appris à Asgard, envers les alfes. Ils ne sont pas compliqués, et assez complices une fois qu'ils acceptent de te connaître et de t'apprécier. Gagne leur affection une fois, ils seront tes meilleurs alliés et fidèles guerriers.

Il avait une expression maintenant plus détendue, même en redevenant plus sérieux quand il planta ses pupilles dans celles captivées de Loki.

– Asgard t'a fait beaucoup de mal, elle t'a rendu presque malade de la compagnie des autres, dit-il sans aucun jugement. Crois bien qu'après avoir accumulé tant de haine à Vanaheim et Asgard, j'ai retiré énormément de soulagement de la présence plus relaxante des alfes… Quoi qu'il en soit, la chose ne peut être éternelle, et c'est là qu'interviennent les affaires de clans.

Loki faisait tourner le liquide dans sa coupe tout en écoutant, observant le roi. Il pressentait qu'il allait, aujourd'hui, en entendre beaucoup à propos des plans de Freyr.

– Tu peux rester régent plusieurs décennies, voire siècles, si tu trouves cela approprié. Mais aucun de ta lignée ne reprendra le trône d'Álfheim par justification du sang, puisque tu n'es pas roi, et puisque tu ne seras pas un tyran râlant à l'idée qu'on lui arrache son trône.

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'un constat, songeait Loki avec une certaine amertume malgré sa compréhension du choix de son mentor.

– Alors je souhaite que tu prévoies ta sortie, que tu repères et que tu formes un alfe qui conviendra aux fonctions du trône, que tu redonnes à Álfheim un héritier, et une lignée qui trop longtemps est restée éteinte. Il est temps pour ce royaume de retrouver sa force, de jouer de son influence sur les autres. Quant à toi…

Il s'interrompit, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il frôla le vin carmin du bout de celles-ci.

– Tu devras trouver où aller par la suite, mais nul ne peut prédire quelle configuration auront adopté les Neuf Mondes, quelles alliances et rivalités auront été créées. Devenir un Njördsættin te garantira au moins une place à Vanaheim, que j'y règne ou non, expliqua-t-il avant de finalement prendre une gorgée.

Il reposa son verre, vide, sur la table.

– Mais si j'y règne, je serai ravi de t'avoir à mes côtés. Personne ne contesterait ta présence – j'y veillerai, quoi qu'il en soit. Vanaheim mesure ta qualité d'orateur de sang royal et de magicien.

– Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi, nota alors Loki, pensif. Je suis toujours ton disciple et tu tires les ficelles.

– Tu m'as confié l'Essence de ta magie autrefois, justifia le Vane posément. Son identité et certains de ses secrets. Mais je t'ai donné la même chose. Je ne suis pas seul à posséder le pouvoir de décider.

L'Essence de la magie de chacun. C'était son cœur, sa nature, une information si cruciale et importante qu'elle en devenait une autre âme pour le magicien, une partie cachée de sa force. La désignation de _Lærisveinn _et de _Meistara_, « disciple et maître », en Ancien Vanirien et Asgardien, n'était pas hasardeuse. Il ne suffisait pas de trouver un magicien talentueux et de le prendre en tant qu'élève pour porter ces titres par lesquels Freyr et Loki étaient parfois désignés. La chose était plus complexe, plus personnelle et plus risquée, la raison même pour laquelle un mentor ne forme qu'un seul disciple réel, auquel il peut enseigner bien plus efficacement qu'à n'importe qui.

Le _Lærisveinn _était seul à identifier réellement la magie du _Meistara_, et inversement. Mutuellement, ils étaient les seuls à connaître de l'autre ce que l'on nomme l'Essence, les seuls à savoir sentir la magie du second et connaître la façon dont elle pourrait évoluer, et donc, les moyens de la renforcer. Pour cette raison, un maître et un élève ayant révélé leurs Essences donnaient lieu à des apprentissages bien plus poussés et appropriés, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, que des professeurs de magie avec des apprentis seraient capables de créer. Néanmoins, ce lien ouvrait les voies de la confiance et de l'insécurité : chacun était le point faible de l'autre, celui tant renseigné sur la magie du second qu'il pourrait en exploiter les failles.

Loki et Freyr ne craignaient pas la trahison et ne la soupçonnaient pas. Ils avaient, au cours des siècles, crée des liens émotionnels qui ne les exposaient pas à ce cas de figure. Mais Loki comprenait la référence à l'Essence actuellement.

– Ai-je vraiment autant de pouvoir sur toi que tu en exerces sur moi ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule, mais tout de même divisé sur la question.

– Plus que tu ne le crois, souffla Freyr. Pourquoi penses-tu être mon disciple et mon régent ?

Il laissa un temps ses propos en suspens, mais en comprenant que Loki ne répondrait pas, il s'expliqua :

– Quand tu as été retrouvé, attaquant Midgard, je n'ai pas agi, sachant que tu me considérerais à l'avenir comme un ennemi. Mais lorsque tu as été enfermé, je me suis rendu sur Asgard afin de rencontrer Odin pour la première fois depuis la reconquête d'Álfheim. Je lui ai demandé ta libération.

– Pardon ? Laissa échapper le prince.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à entendre pareille chose, sans compter qu'Odin n'avait jamais daigné lui faire part de ce détail.

Freyr leva une paume, lui demandant de le laisser poursuivre.

– Je savais que tu ne supporterais pas les cachots d'Asgard pour l'éternité, et je ne voulais pas que tu y finisses ta vie. Il y avait mieux pour toi qu'une existence comme celle-ci, dit-il, une expression maintenant un peu plus figée et sévère. Je ne contredirai pas, en revanche, la sentence d'Odin en elle-même, tout comme la gravité de tes crimes sur Midgard, bien que conscient de ta rencontre avec Thanos qui, j'en suis certain, ne t'a pas laissé beaucoup de choix. Ce n'est pas de façon neutre que j'ai décidé d'obtenir ta libération.

Il se leva, plia l'ordre qu'il avait rédigé plus tôt sur son bureau et le rangea dans une enveloppe, tout en enchaînant :

– Odin l'a refusée en premier lieu. Mais en insistant, et en lui fournissant des arguments qui lui parleraient plus que mes réels souhaits, il t'a libéré en ordonnant que ta magie soit en partie scellée, et en m'interdisant de prendre contact avec toi, voulant éviter que je n'engage de manœuvre contre lui par ton aide. Tu connais la suite, bien entendu : tu as été choisi pour entretenir le dialogue entre les Asgardiens et les alfes – hormis moi, bien sûr – ainsi que les nains. Et si tu sais maintenant quelles décisions sous-jacentes t'ont mené jusqu'ici, alors tu dois comprendre que notre première rencontre après ta libération n'était pas le fruit du hasard, ou d'un exploit d'avoir réussi à te rendre visite à l'insu d'Odin.

Les lèvres de Loki s'entrouvrirent en une exclamation muette tandis que les rouages s'emboîtaient dans sa tête en une réflexion confuse. Freyr s'était rendu à Thrudvangar, en ces terres qui appartenaient à Thor, pour venir lui proposer la régence d'Álfheim. Il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait qu'Odin ait laissé le Vane s'aventurer au sein d'Asgard sans protester.

– Ce jour-là, où je devais uniquement représenter Álfheim dans une affaire qui opposait nos deux royaumes, j'ai fait une nouvelle proposition à Odin ressemblant ma toute première qui consistait à te faire bannir d'Asgard et te donner une fonction à Álfheim pendant que j'y régnais. Cette proposition avait deux fonctions : t'introduire en tant que mon second, et t'éviter l'humiliation d'être déchu de tes droits d'héritier en faveur d'un bâtard en l'absence de Thor, option qu'Odin aurait sûrement prise. Mais mon offre a été refusée car aucun n'avait confiance dans le fait que tu ne serais pas un allié que je retournerais contre les Asgardiens.

Les sourcils du dieu de la Malice se froncèrent. Freyr était allé plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et à présent, chaque événement avait son explication et prenait son importance, sa signification.

– Pourtant, cette ancienne proposition eut une suite quand mon père affronta Nerthus et qu'il commença à perdre sa force et sa vue. Je devais monter sur le trône de Vanaheim et trouver un remplaçant pour celui d'Álfheim. Quelqu'un qui soit assez brillant dans la politique, dans la manipulation et dans la magie… quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir mon respect et ma confiance, souffla Freyr. Je n'aurais jamais pu tolérer, même en me forçant, de confier Álfheim à n'importe quel individu un peu plus doué que les autres d'après la population, qui n'aurait que conflits sur conflits avec moi.

– Tu voulais quelqu'un de docile, ricana Loki.

– Ne dis pas cela, sourit le Vane. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas toujours en accord.

Le plus jeune acquiesça avec un rictus amusé en se remémorant leurs disputes, parfois futiles.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le roi, il n'y eut pas que cet événement pour convaincre Odin. C'est triste à dire pour ton frère, mais la mort de sa mortelle m'a poussé à insister, et Odin, à accepter. Lorsque votre père a retrouvé un héritier légitime et logique, il est devenu plus-

– Oui, il était de meilleure humeur qu'avec un rejeton meurtrier de Jötunn, je m'en doute, coupa Loki. Inutile d'aller plus loin, Freyr.

Le Vane ne persévéra pas sur cette voie et resta silencieux un moment. Il s'avança vers le brun qui était perturbé et fatigué par les pensées qui l'assaillaient, si plongé dans celles-ci qu'il sursauta lorsque deux paumes venues de derrière le dossier de son canapé se posèrent sur ses omoplates.

– Penses-tu toujours que tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi ? Chuchota Freyr proche de son oreille, un sourire perceptible dans son ton.

Et Loki frissonna, ne portant pas tout de suite autant attention au sens des mots qu'à la proximité du Vane qui le figea. Il se reprit pourtant assez rapidement et bascula la tête en arrière pour croiser le regard turquoise au-dessus de lui.

– Tu es alors bien déraisonnable pour un roi de me donner autant de marge, à moi, Loki, dieu du Chaos et de la Malice.

– Les Midgardiens te nomment ainsi, corrigea juste l'aîné.

Une de ses mains remonta sur la nuque de Loki et il alla tapoter l'arrête de son nez du bout de l'index.

– Mais ce que tu es vraiment n'est pas même de cette peau, murmura-t-il.

Cela fit l'expression de l'Asgardien se durcir.

– Non, en effet, dit-il simplement.

– Montre-moi, demanda le Vane.

Loki se braqua immédiatement et voulut se lever, mais la paume ferme de Freyr l'en empêcha avec une autorité incontestable.

– Tu devrais apprendre à t'aimer un peu, "_rejeton meurtrier de Jötunn"_, siffla Freyr, encourageant un ricanement amer chez le brun.

– Penses-tu qu'il ne s'agit pas de la pure vérité ?

– Ton aversion pour toi-même est l'origine de tes crimes. Tu as laissé ce que tu penses être la haine d'Odin envers toi planter ses griffes dans ton cœur, regretta le Vane. Tu l'as laissée te guider. Tu l'as laissée te prouver sans justification que ton seul rôle était de répandre la destruction, gronda-t-il avec plus de virulence. Tu as accepté être mauvais de naissance, tu as pris cette pseudo-vérité comme excuse. Je ne t'ai pas appris à être le lâche qui se remet au destin que les autres ont choisi pour lui. Je ne t'ai pas appris à croire en une telle fatalité. Tu n'es pas né assassin, tu l'es devenu, et pourtant, je pense qu'aucun chemin que tu aurais pris de ta volonté propre t'aurait conduit à de telles bassesses.

Il lui attrapa la mâchoire sans douceur et se pencha vers lui. Il y avait de la douleur dans ses traits quand il s'exprima d'une voix basse animée par la déception, mais aussi par une grande précaution, presque tendre. Il semblait désolé.

– Tu mérites tellement d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Il desserra sa poigne et plissa ses yeux à présent peinés.

– As-tu déjà regardé, sans penser à tes origines, le reflet de ta forme jötunne ? Tu n'y aurais pas vu le monstre de Jötunheim, tu y aurais vu le monstre que tu penses être qu'importe la couleur de ta peau.

Loki ne répondit pas, car la vérité venait de tant le heurter qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'approfondir. Il n'avait pas envie que Freyr rappelle à lui des démons qu'il avait mis tant de temps à chasser de son esprit. Et le Vane n'enchaîna pas sur cette voie :

– Sais-tu à propos que tu ne ressembles pas au commun des Jötunns ? Murmura-t-il. Tu es plus fin, moins bourru en apparence. Ta mère ne devait pas venir des terres du sud de Jötunheim.

– Freyr, s'il te plaît, fit Loki avec lassitude. Je ne suis pas pressé de savoir tout cela.

Le roi hocha finalement la tête sans plus le troubler et le relâcha. Il se recula et s'appuya contre un mur, toujours dans le dos de Loki.

– Par ailleurs, ricana Freyr en changeant complétement de sujet même si son divertissement soudain paraissait forcé, nous sommes à nouveau amants. Les Mondes se répandent en rumeurs étonnantes.

La remarque fit rire Loki :

– Je devrais dans ce cas m'éclipser avant qu'on ne nous surprenne dans une situation compromettante, s'amusa-t-il en baissant la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé jusqu'à entrevoir Freyr.

– Compromettante… pas réellement, commenta ce dernier. Mis à part le peuple d'Asgard, ces rumeurs semblent nous donner une image forte et favorable aux yeux des autres royaumes. Certains sont surpris de notre "loyauté mutuelle" après tant d'événements.

Il laissa passer un moment de silence avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci surprit Loki qui s'interrogeait sur les capacités de son mentor à feindre de ne pas avoir été affecté par leur conversation précédente alors qu'il semblait évident au Jötunn qu'elle avait rouverte une plaie dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance, une plaie qui datait de ses crimes sur Midgard.

– Évite d'être vu avec quelqu'un d'autre, conseilla le Vane, puisque les rumeurs contribuent à notre image pour l'instant.

Loki se retourna pour le regarder et fronça les sourcils.

– C'est une demande incongrue. Ne pense pas que je suivrais ce genre d'ordres à la lettre.

– Ce n'est pas un ordre, justifia le roi.

– Oh, je sais, mais un jour nous en arriverons à toi demandant que nous soyons vus ensemble pour aider nos plans, fit Loki avec un léger soupir.

– Si j'en venais à demander cela, je mentirais alors probablement sur la raison, fredonna-t-il. Retiens bien que si je te fais ce genre de requêtes à l'avenir, ça ne sera pas par stratégie.

– _Stríða*_, accusa Loki. Ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un Vane.

– Prétend un Asgardien, souffla le dit Vane.

– Je ne suis pas Asgardien.

– Oh, joue tes cartes quand elles te plaisent, tu as été assez asgardien dans le fait de séduire tout ce qui-

– Freyr, arrête, supplia le brun en se levant. Et puis, vraiment pas autant que mon frère.

– Oh, oui, les Nornes soient louées, avoir deux princes comme Thor aurait été invivable. Mais à propos-

Il s'interrompit promptement lorsque des pas se rapprochèrent avant que des coups retentissent sur le bois épais et dense de la porte. Il leva la main, signe qu'il pouvait remettre à plus tard ses prochaines paroles, et autorisa l'entrée à la personne dehors, qui se révéla être un garde vane.

– Mon prince, les conseillers vous demandent. Votre père suggère que vous le rejoigniez avec le prince Thor avant d'aller les voir.

– Bien, se contenta de répondre le fils de Njörd avec un certain ennui en invitant Loki à le suivre, avant de tendre l'enveloppe concernant Nerthus au guerrier. Remettez ceci au capitaine de la Haute-Garde.

Le chemin fut sinueux, si bien que Loki ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus au énième tournant qu'ils prenaient. Il n'était pas souvent allé sur Vanaheim, et connaissait ce royaume uniquement par l'intermédiaire de Freyr, ainsi il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ce genre de couloirs, escaliers et portes, ou bien n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les emprunter.

– Freyr, Freyr, Freyr, chantonna une voix. Tu n'as pas assassiné ton disciple.

Freyja avait surgi d'un virage aigu et venait de saisir les épaules de son cadet. Elle reculait devant lui toujours en le tenant pendant qu'il marchait sans ralentir, pas par ignorance, mais plutôt par défi, bien que son visage reste parfaitement impassible.

– Il y avait peu de chance que je l'assassine réellement.

– Peu de chance ? Ricana le brun derrière eux avec un faux désespoir.

– Dangereux frère, gronda-t-elle. Nous devons nous estimer heureux d'être dans tes bonnes grâces.

Elle le relâcha quand ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de Thor et Njörd en pleine conversation, paisibles.

– Bonne chance avec les conseillers, reprit Freyja, ils ont l'air particulièrement enthousiastes, assez pour débattre avec toi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

– Ne m'en parle pas, dit le Vane avec un soupir.

– Et vous, Loki, si nous ne nous revoyons pas avant que vous ne repartiez, ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine attention sincère, qui témoignait de son respect envers lui, je vous souhaite d'apprécier Álfheim et de supporter mon frère.

– Nous nous supportons mutuellement, sourit Loki. Ce fut un plaisir, princesse Freyja.

Elle s'éclipsa et Thor entama la conversation lorsque roi et régent se furent rapprochés et qu'il eut lui-même salué Freyr :

– Je vais probablement retourner à Asgard dès à présent. Une semaine est passée depuis que j'en suis parti, et tu étais censé y retourner avec moi au bout de ce délai.

– "Étais" ? Tiqua le dieu du Chaos.

– Avec les derniers événements, tu deviens régent plus tôt que prévu. Le mois sur Asgard que tu devais passer avant de revenir sur Álfheim n'est plus exactement d'actualité.

Loki acquiesça silencieusement.

– Mais nous nous retrouverons tous dans deux semaines, précisa Njörd, puisque votre famille est invitée ici-même au lendemain du couronnement du nouveau roi de Vanaheim, dit-il en baissant légèrement le menton avec un sourire face à son fils.

– Ce sera une large réunion dans ce cas. J'ai entendu dire que les membres des familles royales et nobles des nains et des Jötunns seront également présents, fit remarquer le plus jeune magicien.

– Tout comme bon nombre d'alfes, compléta Freyr. Les couronnements vanes se déroulent entre le peuple et la royauté, mais leur lendemain est toujours spécialement festif et imposant, propre aux invitations de représentants des royaumes. Et je dois te prévenir ainsi, Loki, que nous serons particulièrement concernés dans le fait de maintenir l'ordre, et que tu seras chargé de tenir les alfes, s'amusa-t-il. C'est un défi certain, jeune prince. Vanes et alfes s'apprécient, mais alfes et Asgardiens risquent de fort se cracher dessus, au moins verbalement. Toute une journée, jusqu'au soir, à faire régner la paix… C'est la première épreuve que je t'impose.

– Cruel, nota Thor avec un rictus.

– Sens-toi également responsable pour conserver une atmosphère correcte ce jour-là, attaqua moqueusement son cadet, car crois-moi qu'Odin ne fera pas beaucoup d'efforts face aux alfes et à leur roi accompagné de son régent. Il s'agira d'un cadre parfait pour lancer des piques à la limite de la diplomatie, et je ne tolérerai pas quelques Asgardiens se pavanant en fredonnant leurs mots empoisonnés.

Thor en bouda presque, la politique le fatiguant et l'ennuyant, surtout quand il s'agissait d'empêcher des râleurs finis de s'entretuer.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Tu es bon pour lui.

Njörd avait invité Loki à rester quelques instants après le départ de Thor pour Asgard, et tandis que Freyr s'éloignait, il avait prononcé ces mots qui rendirent l'Asgardien perplexe, ignorant à quoi le roi aveugle faisait référence.

– Freyr, expliqua alors le souverain. Ta présence lui est très agréable, plus que tu ne sembles le penser. Je pense que je te dois des remerciements pour l'avoir sorti de l'enfer dans lequel sa mère l'a plongé autrefois.

Loki entrouvrit les lèvres puis jugea qu'il n'existait aucune réponse qui ne sonnerait pas incroyablement décalée après un tel aveu. Il voulait prétendre qu'il n'avait rien fait, néanmoins il savait que Njörd ne le laisserait pas dire ni penser cela. Probablement car Njörd était bien plus à même de s'exprimer à ce sujet : après tout, Loki n'avait jamais connu le Freyr adolescent et apparemment sous l'emprise de Nerthus, de ses mensonges, et de sa haine.

Le roi le regarda dans les yeux, geste étrange puisqu'il était aveugle, mais sa magie l'aidait sans doute à compenser parfaitement sa vision.

– Tu es important pour lui, n'en doute jamais. Mais pour cette raison, je te demanderais de penser avant d'agir, pour ne pas réitérer des événements comme ceux qui ont pris place sur Midgard, continua-t-il, son ton durci. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses imaginer la frustration et la souffrance qu'il a retirées de te voir ainsi et de ne pas avoir à sa portée le pouvoir de t'arrêter, surtout après avoir déjà dû accepter ta mort annoncée par Asgard. Tu es son disciple, son _Lærisveinn_, et ce que tu fais, il l'a engendré indirectement. Il ne t'en veut pas autant qu'il se sent mal de ne pas avoir pu t'empêcher de basculer dans une telle contradiction de ce qu'il croyait t'avoir appris sur Yggdrasil et sur ses mondes. Il a le sentiment qu'un maître doit toujours tenter de rattraper son élève plutôt que de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, néanmoins je ne laisserai pas mon fils s'empoisonner injustement de la sorte avec ce que _tu_ fais, avertit Njörd sèchement. Mon message sera ainsi très clair : ne lui donne plus jamais une raison aussi cruelle et insensée de se mettre en échec, ou je ne serai plus aussi clément.

Loki avait été élevé en tant que prince et avait connu de nombreux rois, affronté des centaines de conversations aussi tendues. Il savait alors quels moments étaient propices au silence, à l'humilité et au respect de se retirer sans répondre lorsqu'on était de toute évidence en tort et aussi mal placé pour protester contre quoi que ce soit.

* * *

_*** « Hlífa mér**_** » : épargne-moi (cela)**

**** « stríða » : « allumeur »**

**Note : Sont disponibles les âges de Thor, Loki et Freyr et l'espérance de vie de leurs "espèces", l'illustration de Freyr (je l'ai fait plutôt selon Vanaheim, sa couronne est celle d'un prince vane) ainsi que la chronologie qui regroupe les événements de la fiction/antérieurs à la fiction avec les âges des personnages au moment des faits. **_Vous pourrez trouver tout ceci à la fin de mon profil dans la rubrique "Précisions par rapport à certaines fics/liens associés"._**  
**

_Petit PS : ou vous pouvez mettre la tête de Thranduil sur Freyr, ça m'arrive aussi. De toute façon, ils gouvernent tous les deux des elfes. _

Note 2 : La rencontre entre Odin et Freyr pour la libération de Loki sera l'objet d'un bonus lorsque la fic sera terminée !

Ce chapitre boucle donc une partie des explications du scénario des chapitres précédents, à savoir la libération de notre dieu de la Malice, l'action de Freyr dans cet événement et le choix de Loki pour régent. Il ouvre aussi sur l'avenir de Loki, puisque ce dernier se voit confié par Freyr la mission de former un successeur alfe, afin de, par la suite, quitter le trône. L'une des raisons évoquée est le manque de légitimité et de logique d'un Loki définitivement roi d'Álfheim : cette raison sera plus développée dans le prochain chapitre à travers le personnage de Midran Lagaheerson, le mage guerrier et garde royal dont il est question dans le début du chapitre précédent.

Thor retourne à Asgard, Loki à Álfheim, et le couronnement de Freyr qui s'annonce mouvementé approche. Njörd dévoile ses réelles pensées à propos de Loki : il ne le désapprouve pas mais le met en garde. Et oui, ce roi vane serait bien malavisé de ne pas sortir les crocs au moins par précaution devant quelqu'un que Freyr semble quelquefois trop apprécier pour son propre bien : les réactions de Freyr décrites par son père par rapport à Midgard seront enfin mises en lumière, également lors du prochain chapitre !

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous vous éclaterez bien en cette fin d'année ! :3


	16. Midgard

**Le combat pour la liberté d'expression fait partie de ceux pour lesquels nous nous battrons toujours. Ici particulièrement, en tant qu'auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions, nous nous devons de nous exprimer. C'est grâce à cette liberté que nous pouvons faire vivre cette communauté. Je suis Charlie, non pas car j'aime Charlie Hebdo, mais plutôt car je veux continuer à pouvoir m'exprimer, et car je souhaite que tous les peuples le puissent, ce qui est encore loin d'être le cas.  
**

* * *

Pour rappel : Midran Lagaheerson, évoqué dans les chapitres précédents, est un alfe, guerrier royal élevé à ce rang par la décision de Freyr. C'est également un mage, mais les guerriers le sont pour la plupart, à Álfheim.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Midgard  
**

* * *

Midran Lagaheerson avait en effet un don naturel pour la magie. Elle n'était pas propre à l'attaque, n'avait pas le potentiel pour le devenir réellement, mais elle brûlait à foison dans les veines de cet alfe que Freyr avait hissé au rang de garde royal. Elle pouvait maintenir boucliers et portails de téléportation avec plus d'endurance que le régent et le roi d'Álfheim eux-mêmes le en étaient capables. Si sa magie n'était pas piquante et vibrante comme celles de Loki et Freyr, elle était lisse, ordonnée et calme comme un cours d'eau. Et, plus homogène, elle s'épuisait moins qu'une énergie purement offensive.

Depuis près d'une heure maintenant, Loki observait l'entraînement des plus jeunes mages et guerriers de son nouveau royaume qui œuvraient à développer les compétences dans lesquels ils étaient bons ou mauvais de manière personnelle, contrairement aux guerriers asgardiens, qui étaient mis en situation et passaient strictement les mêmes épreuves. Cela dépaysait le régent tout comme cela l'interpellait alors que cette façon de faire semblait plus logique, et moins stressante. En effet, les soldats asgardiens avaient toujours été moins individualisés, moins aidés par leurs instructeurs et devaient constamment s'améliorer par eux-mêmes et hors des heures imposées, déjà nombreuses. Le prince avait souvent vu des hommes s'engager dans la Garde et pâtir de leurs lacunes dans certaines disciplines, au point de s'épuiser en les travaillant sans cesse, et sans soutien. Alors les alfes subissaient sûrement une perte de temps considérable pour terminer l'enseignement de leurs combattants en les formant ainsi, néanmoins ils veillaient à leur bien-être, leurs compétences et leur efficacité plus qu'à Asgard, forte en nombre mais porteuse d'une élite moindre.

Le regard de Loki s'était rapidement porté sur le jeune Lagaheerson pour comprendre pourquoi son maître l'avait privilégié, geste qu'il faisait pour de très rares individus. Ses qualités en magie étaient une chose, mais l'estime de Freyr en était une autre, et puisque Loki avait cru comprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce Midran avant de l'amener au palais quelques années plus tôt, le dieu du Chaos se doutait que le Vane avait eu un but à atteindre à travers cet acte.

L'alfe concerné fut mis à terre par un de ses camarades tandis que Loki commençait à envisager les possibles raisons qui auraient pu conduire Freyr à ce choix. L'alfe gagnant, lui, avait un sourire goguenard et méprisant aux lèvres, très satisfait d'avoir vaincu aussi rapidement son adversaire. Ce fut l'instant où le régent, perché sur la branche épaisse d'un arbre pour détailler l'entraînement en hauteur, se résolut à cesser de lever des hypothèses pour agilement se laisser tomber sur le sol et s'approcher des deux combattants.

Le vainqueur, Jypheüs, si la mémoire du Jötunn était bonne, était issu d'une famille noble comme le soulignaient les insignes tatouées sur son bras gauche. Il était le plus arrogant combattant du lot, d'après l'étude que Loki avait pu faire depuis le cèdre qui l'avait abrité, et possédait une magie titanesque. Mais comme tout mage dans son cas, il n'avait pas assez d'esprit pour la maîtriser correctement : il n'était alors capable que d'attaques destructrices qui pouvaient être évitées aisément avec une concentration sans faille. Néanmoins, il avait une force physique qui parvenait à faire la différence lorsqu'il forçait son opposant à mener un combat au corps à corps comme il l'avait fait avec Midran.

– Un beau combat, commenta le régent, mais insuffisant pour gagner, Lagaheerson.

Quelques alfes sourirent, mais le regard émeraude qui dériva du guerrier qui se relevait aux novices moqueurs les calma complétement. Leur souverain n'avait pas l'intention d'humilier l'alfe perdant, et Loki tenait à ce qu'aucun ne l'interprète de cette manière.

– Recommencez, commanda-t-il en glissant à nouveau son regard dans celui de Midran. Votre magie est impressionnante, Freyr savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en vous confiant un tel titre. Vous manquez juste un peu d'expérience, et d'un mentor. _Årn celbirnir Syl eëgdorn, Miðran_.

_« Laissez-moi vous guider »._ La demande fut accueillie par une surprise générale, car si Loki avait prononcé le nom du jeune magicien avec des intonations d'Ancien Asgardien, le reste de la phrase avait été dit en une langue de magie alfique parfaite, même s'il y subsistait un léger accent. Peu d'apprentis ou de jeunes alfes connaissaient les pouvoirs de Loki ou ses connaissances sur la magie pour le moment : aucun ne pensait qu'il pouvait utiliser en partie la magie de leur peuple.

Le dieu de la Malice lui-même retira une grande perplexité de cette réaction mais aussi une certaine satisfaction lorsqu'il vit celle qui brûlait au sein des pupilles intéressées des novices. Freyr avait raison : gagner la confiance des alfes n'était pas difficile, et source d'une sorte de joie, d'une sensation d'acceptation. Les alfes étaient tout simplement heureux de voir que leur population à la longévité plus courte de plus d'un millénaire, aux défenses et capacités offensives moins efficaces que celles des autres royaumes, était bien connue par un prince issu d'Asgard, terre de dieux conquérants et parfois narcissiques. Au cours des dernières années et après leur soumission à Asgard, obligés d'accepter les règnes des deux étrangers qu'étaient Freyr et Loki – qu'importe si leurs règnes étaient bons et appréciés ou non : les alfes ne s'imaginaient plus être autonomes si des personnes extérieures les dirigeaient – aucun n'imaginait que leur monde pouvait avoir cette importance. Ils étaient fiers et reconnaissants de constater le contraire.

Loki comprenait à présent le souhait de Freyr et les instructions qu'il lui avait données : former un alfe qui finirait par prendre la place de Freyr et Loki sur le trône permettrait de faire renaître Álfheim, d'annihiler le manque de confiance flagrant de ses habitants en eux-mêmes.

Midran et Jypheüs, suite à la stupéfaction passée, furent de nouveau face à face, et Loki se concentra pour rassembler ses connaissances en alfique, sa pratique tout de même quelque peu rouillée. Pour que l'alfe du Nord suive bien ses conseils et utilise sa magie au mieux, il lui faudrait directement s'adresser à lui dans cette langue. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, notant chaque défaut d'attaque et chaque réussite également, en conseillant sans discontinuer durant tout l'affrontement. Au bout de quatre minutes, c'est l'épuisement qui gagna les deux adversaires et l'Asgardien fit cesser le combat avant que l'un des deux ne s'évanouisse sans qu'aucun signe ne le prévienne, l'adrénaline aveuglant leurs sens.

– Votre maître m'avait dit que vous alliez sûrement vous intéresser à mon cas, mon roi, osa Midran une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en récupérant une tenue ordinaire à la fin de l'entraînement, posée dans les vestiaires adjacents au terrain.

Loki eut un léger sourire, et voyant que l'alfe n'allait pas continuer, ce dernier perturbé mais moins réservé que lors de leur première rencontre, il l'invita à continuer :

– J'en ai assez que Freyr prévoie mes faits et gestes, ricana-t-il. Je suppose alors qu'il vous a entretenu à ce propos et vous a préparé quelques réponses à me donner.

– C'est exact, mon roi.

– Me rejoindrez-vous dans mes quartiers, dans ce cas ? Je suppose qu'il s'agit de mots que tous ne sont pas censés entendre, ajouta-t-il.

L'alfe sembla hésitant.

– C'est-à-dire qu'il faudrait que je me rende à l'écurie royale avant, il y a eu un problème avec un des chevaux ce matin, mais je peux-

– Non, faites ce que vous avez à faire, assura le régent. Ma curiosité attendra. Rejoignez-moi dès que vous le pouvez.

Midran acquiesça avec une moue dépitée.

– Mon roi ? Rappela-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Loki, qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, se retourna, surpris.

– En vérité, le cheval concerné est celui de Rinhrus, que nous avons gardé à l'écurie après la mort de ce dernier, dit-il un peu plus bas. Vous… devriez peut-être aller voir.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Midran, ne l'approche pas ! Prévint une voix depuis la sellerie alors que le régent et le dresseur pénétraient dans l'écurie, Midran en fronçant le nez, apparemment gêné par quelque chose.

Leur chemin les mena vers l'auteur de l'avertissement, mal en point tandis qu'il pressait des compresses sur son épaule ensanglantée. Midran se précipita vers lui, mais il secoua vivement la tête.

– Un coup de sabot, résuma-t-il simplement. Va plutôt t'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas, mais fais attention ! Ordonna-t-il avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Loki.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un peu secoué, le Jötunn décida de faire appel à un guérisseur plutôt que de s'occuper lui-même de la coupure, ignorant si cela pouvait être convenable de sa part : certains alfes avaient pour le moment l'air très mal à l'aise en sa présence, et Loki ne se sentait pas de briser la glace avec quelques niaiseries pour dédramatiser, lancées entre deux bandages écarlates.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit un vacarme assourdissant de l'autre côté du mur qu'il s'y dirigea pour voir que le cheval de Rinhrus avait complétement arraché la porte de son box et se… colorait d'une teinte noire ou violette. Lorsqu'il hennit, ce fut avec les lèvres retroussées, tentant de mordre avec le but clair d'arracher la chair qu'il trouverait sur son chemin. Loki eut l'impulsion de le tuer mais hésita devant l'attitude de Midran et les paroles d'Ancien Alfique qu'il murmurait : les alfes avaient depuis la nuit des temps une sensibilité particulière avec les animaux. Mais bien que sachant cela, il ne put que s'extasier intérieurement de voir la bête reculer en gémissant de douleur, se calmant tandis qu'elle baissait la tête sous la paume que Midran avait tendue en lui commandant de s'apaiser. La créature vibrante d'une énergie sombre se coucha à terre, tremblante et souffrante, soufflant avec difficulté en étendant son encolure couverte de sueur et agitée de tressautements maladifs. Le dresseur s'accroupit à ses côtés, ses doigts étalés sur le flanc encore porteur du brun de l'équidé alezan, tandis que le reste de sa robe demeurait assombri par ce que Loki devina être de la magie noire.

– Cela ne peut qu'être l'œuvre de Nerthus, déclara finalement le régent en s'approchant à son tour, sans toutefois s'exposer au fluide obscur. Seuls de très rares Vanes peuvent maîtriser la magie noire, Nerthus est elle-même la seule parmi ses parents à le pouvoir. Elle a dû lui insuffler un sort voué à le détruire tôt ou tard.

– Dans quel but ? Fit juste l'alfe, sans paraître attendre de réponse.

_Pour se faire remarquer_, songea Loki, qui fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta sur le ton complétement chamboulé de l'alfe, avant de détailler sa main qui passait doucement sur les poils de l'animal. De toute évidence, il était très atteint par l'état de la bête, d'une façon que Loki ne pouvait appréhender.

– Vous devriez l'abattre, conseilla Loki d'une voix plus attentionnée que celle à laquelle il se serait lui-même attendu.

Midran se retourna entièrement vers lui.

– Vous n'êtes pas alfe, constata-t-il alors avec une sorte de détresse contenue. Je ne suis pas certain que ce mot ait le même sens pour vous que pour nous, mon roi.

Sa voix était délicate, dénuée de tout jugement. Il ne faisait qu'expliquer cette différence étonnante pour les deux individus.

– Nous ne mettons pas fin à la vie d'un animal comme les Asgardiens le font. Il mourra sans douleur, mais au rythme qu'il lui faudra, et veillé en remplacement de ses propriétaires qui ont voulu sa mort.

La sincérité et le naturel avec lesquels ces mots avaient été prononcés bouleversèrent Loki plus que toute autre énonciation aurait pu le faire, et il ne put se résoudre à essayer de comprendre, à chercher une réponse au pourquoi de cette pratique. La chose aurait pu sembler, pourtant, complétement idiote du point de vue d'un Asgardien : ils tuaient leurs montures de la façon dont ils le pouvaient, et le plus rapidement pour elles. Ils y tenaient, mais ne les honoraient pas pour autant en les accompagnant jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Le dresseur prépara une potion qu'il injecta à l'équidé mourant et s'assit à nouveau près de son poitrail, laissant son regard détailler ses côtes rongées par la magie nocive, celles-ci se soulevant en des inspirations désordonnées. Après quelques secondes, il releva la tête vers son régent, désolé.

– Mon roi, je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas correct pour vous mais…

Loki l'interrompit d'un mouvement de main.

– Je n'ai pas à bousculer vos usages, expliqua-t-il. Je vous verrai demain, quand vous le pourrez.

Il resta plusieurs minutes sans détacher son regard de l'éleveur et magicien. Ses lèvres bougeaient légèrement, murmurant d'une façon qui semblait relaxer la créature agonisante. Ses doigts entortillaient une poignée de crins vierges de magie noire avec une tendresse qui échappait au dieu.

Les morts asgardiens disparaissaient dans les barques décorées qu'on leur concevait, et auxquelles on mettait feu, les laissant glisser jusqu'à la grande cascade qui bordait le royaume doré au sein duquel ils avaient vécu. Il n'y avait aucun mémorial, aucune trace de l'âme partie pour le Valhalla, la Halle de Freyja, ou bien Helheim. Seuls demeuraient les actes rédigés en encre fine et noire dans les archives et les contes, pour ceux qui méritaient tels honneurs. Mais le corps en lui-même, l'esprit et l'affection du mort devaient s'en aller à ses côtés. La Mort, si tardive pour les Ases, désirée héroïque, n'était plus représentation de disparation. Elle était devenue une constante, une fatalité si lointaine que sa venue n'en était que plus acceptée, plus ordinaire, plus banale, et parfois, ardemment attendue lorsque l'esprit s'était plus fatigué de vivre que le corps lui-même.

Mais l'alfe se tenait là, avec une conscience extrême de la valeur de l'extinction d'une vie, avec la peine et la crainte que Loki n'avait jamais ressenties dans une situation semblable.

Les alfes étaient méprisés par certaines races, plus éphémères par leurs trois mille huit cents ans d'espérance de vie, et n'avaient jamais connu d'autorité incontestable sur les autres mondes… Ces alfes avaient-ils mieux connaissance de ce qu'était la mort, la faiblesse ? Se souvenaient-ils plus que les Asgardiens et Vanes trop vieux de ce qu'elle signifiait ? Arrivaient-ils à la considérer hors de ses causes, hors de son contexte, hors de son aspect misérable, lâche ou honorable ? Leurs tombes, leurs adieux tristes et leur besoin de ne laisser aucun seul lors de ce passage venaient-ils de leur lucidité sur l'importance de la mort que les Ases et Vanes avaient oubliée au profit de leur facilité à tuer ?

_Midgard. _

Ce fut le seul mot qui résonna dans l'esprit du magicien. Il n'avait pas hésité à donner la mort sur Midgard, et encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de remords à ce propos. Néanmoins, la pensée en elle-même le heurta. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait, et ce constat le fit reculer et prendre congé avec une peur panique de la délicatesse de l'alfe.

Les Midgardiens étaient comme les alfes, motivés par l'idée qu'ils n'avaient pas un temps infini devant eux, et profondément affectés par la mort. Ils savaient ce que la vie impliquait, elle n'était pas obsolète à leurs yeux. Loki n'était pas sûr qu'après la mort d'un être cher à ses yeux, il ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose en considérant que le trépas n'était qu'une étape parmi tant d'autres. Il n'était pas terrorisé par la mort comme l'étaient les alfes et les Midgardiens.

Et ironiquement, s'il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable d'avoir tué des milliers de Midgardiens, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se résoudre à massacrer les alfes, qui, de la même manière, pourraient être des êtres faibles tels que Loki les avaient décrits sur la planète mortelle.

S'il avait pu tuer autant de Midgardiens, ce n'était pas par haine ou mépris. C'était par parfaite indifférence devant leur mort.

~oOOoooOOo~

Midran n'était toujours pas reparu le lendemain lorsque Freyja se présenta à Álfheim pour délivrer les quelques instructions supplémentaires de son frère concernant la traque de Nerthus à Loki, et afin de s'entretenir avec plusieurs sorciers alfes, comme elle le faisait souvent depuis plusieurs décennies en tant que magicienne. Ces derniers temps néanmoins, la princesse s'était limitée dans ses déplacements à l'extérieur de Vanaheim pour s'occuper de son père et de la passation de pouvoir. Seule la volonté du régent d'Álfheim de l'entretenir à propos de Freyr à l'insu de ce dernier l'avait convaincue de rencontrer Loki dans ses quartiers, plutôt que d'envoyer un messager. Voisins de ceux qu'habitait anciennement son frère, Freyja s'était amusée à observer les petits détails de la partie publique des appartements du régent, remarquant les quelques arrangements qu'il avait faits et qui différenciaient les pièces de Loki de celles de Freyr.

Loki avait offert un siège à la magicienne et écoutait les indications de Freyr que sa sœur s'efforçait de rapporter avec justesse en le citant pour ne pas qu'il « s'agace que ses ordres aient été déformés comme d'habitude », d'après les propos de la princesse elle-même qui avait soupiré à cet instant avec une douce moquerie. Si Freyr pouvait faire confiance à certains, il ne faisait pas toujours confiance à leurs actions. Il était d'un perfectionnisme aigu.

Le régent tendit une coupe à la princesse qui la saisit élégamment avec une légère curiosité dans ses pupilles quand elle en huma l'odeur. Elle chercha un moment quelles senteurs s'en dégageaient avant d'abandonner son investigation quand elle releva ses yeux bruns vers son hôte.

– C'est un hydromel asgardien, indiqua-t-il, l'un des plus fins. Il est conçu avec les arbres menus qui poussent dans nos sources chaudes à l'ouest.

– Les... _Glödlampor-bark_ ? Essaya-t-elle de prononcer ce mot un peu barbare, avec une hésitation qui ressemblait à celle d'un enfant écoutant un nouveau conte. Est-ce bien cela ?

– Tout à fait, sourit le dieu, assez heureux de parler d'Asgard de la sorte. Les coques de fruits et certaines parties de l'écorce sont fumées sous une couche fine de miel, alors imprégnée des arômes qui s'en dégagent. Le miel est coupé avec de l'eau et fermente moins longtemps que les autres hydromels pour lui garder les goûts boisés conférés par la braise et les coques.

Les pensées du prince divergèrent vers Thor qui lui avait envoyé cet hydromel et le mot qui l'avait accompagné. Celui-ci l'avait étrangement apaisé... Il avait retiré beaucoup de plaisir, une sorte de joie, de cette attention.

Freyja baissa son regard jusqu'au liquide, sincèrement intéressée. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement Asgard et en était déçue : elle était allée y visiter son frère, mais ce dernier s'était toujours arrangé pour que sa visite soit peu connue, et pour qu'elle s'éclipse au plus vite avant d'être considérée comme un terrain conquis par les Ases. Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son mentor avait eu raison, en otage qu'il était.

Tandis que les songes du prince retournaient à son maître, les pupilles pensives de la princesse s'étaient perdues dans une étude de la boisson.

– Asgard va vous manquer, lâcha-t-elle finalement, douce, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré sans relever ses yeux vers le Jötunn qu'elle savait déstabilisé. Freyja avait la pudeur et la délicatesse de ne pas observer la lueur troublée qui teinta l'émeraude de ses iris et n'en tint pas compte, décomposant le goût complexe qu'elle avait sur la langue en gardant son regard devant elle.

Loki s'assit à son tour, l'expression neutre, face à la fille de Njörd concentrée sur l'alcool doux.

– C'est quelque chose qu'on ne pourrait trouver à Vanaheim ou Álfheim... J'aime beaucoup, commenta-t-elle, enjouée dans son regard mais légèrement retenue dans ses gestes comme les usages le voulaient. Les Asgardiens ont certainement du goût pour ces choses-là.

– Ils en ont, confirma le dieu de la Malice, c'est une spécialité qu'aucun ne peut nier.

Une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres auxquelles il porta à son tour un verre, il réalisa que la Vane avait raison : il regretterait Asgard.

Freyja posa l'alcool doux, et redressa la tête vers son interlocuteur, précisant :

– Vous vouliez me parler de mon frère et cela me rappelle que son épouse passera prochainement par votre royaume, avant son couronnement, pour organiser son propre départ.

– Je crois savoir que Gerd est à Jötunheim en ce moment, répondit-il.

– Tout à fait. Elle devrait quitter la terre des glaces dans quelques jours. Mon frère l'accompagnera peut-être, selon le temps dont il disposera.

Elle saisit sa coupe à nouveau et, avant d'y boire avec un sincère intérêt pour l'hydromel des Ases, termina :

– Posez les questions que vous souhaitez, Loki. Quelles qu'elles soient, que je vous réponde ou non, mon frère n'en aura pas connaissance puisque je sais à quel point il peut demeurer muet sur quelques sujets, soupira-t-elle.

– Il l'est sûrement, sourit affectueusement le brun, avant de s'assombrir un peu, conscient que la conversation à venir s'avérait délicate. Je continue de penser, néanmoins, que mes interrogations pourront vous paraître très osées et irrespectueuses comme je n'ai, par mes actes, aucune raison d'exiger de réponses de votre part.

Elle hocha la tête, ayant probablement deviné cela plus tôt.

– Vous voulez parler de Midgard, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père m'a fait part de ce qu'il vous a dit à propos de vos actes et de ce qu'il… tolérerait venant de vous.

Elle ne s'excusa pas pour les paroles de Njörd, les trouvant justes, mais semblait désapprouver la façon dont elles avaient été énoncées. Loki ne s'en formalisa pas :

– Étant directement responsable de ce qui s'est produit sur Midgard, je sais que la curiosité de désirer des éclaircissements sur le comportement de votre frère à cette époque est malvenue. Pourtant il y a aussi quelque chose de gênant dans le fait que Freyr et moi n'ayons pas eu de réelle conversation à ce propos, surtout lorsque votre père sous-entend que sa réaction a été… intérieurement violente, si je peux l'exprimer ainsi.

Freyja avait une légère moue à présent, ses yeux dans le vague, particulièrement pensive.

– Elle l'a été, commença-t-elle, cherchant attentivement les bons mots. Mon frère n'est pas quelqu'un d'expressif, il ne part pas dans de grands discours colériques, ne hurle pas. A défaut de briser quoi que ce soit lorsque ses émotions le surpassent, il laisse son propre être se fracturer, souffla-t-elle avec peine. Il est souvent rongé par les doutes, par les interrogations, sur lui-même, sur sa raison d'exister ou même sa… non-raison d'exister. Il est probablement plus perturbé que vous ne l'envisagez, Loki. En tant que maître, ce n'était pas un côté qu'il pouvait se permettre de montrer mais je pense que…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait plus de mal à laisser les mots sortir, maintenant, de toute évidence, et le Jötunn se demanda s'il devait l'arrêter. Néanmoins, la Vane insistait silencieusement pour continuer à chercher les termes qui définissaient son frère, ceux autour desquels elle gravitait sans être capable de les trouver vraiment. Quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut avec une évidente sensation de malaise, et sa voix se cassa :

– Mon frère n'est pas quelqu'un d'heureux, Loki. Nerthus s'est acharnée sur lui.

Loki s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son front, tête baissée, ses yeux cachés, mais elle l'arrêta d'un mouvement de paume.

– S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle soupira lourdement, son souffle tremblant. Elle poursuivit néanmoins :

– Quand Freyr est né, notre mère en a fait l'objet de sa haine la plus profonde. Elle a probablement juré qu'elle le détesterait.

Elle marqua un temps de pause qui laissa ses aveux se planter violemment dans le cœur du dieu du Chaos. Quand elle enchaîna, il n'y avait plus aucune joie chez l'Asgardien, plus aucune satisfaction, mais juste la sensation brutale d'une boule dans sa gorge qui l'oppressait terriblement.

– C'est ce qu'elle a fait, Loki, cracha-t-elle enfin. Elle l'a écrasé. Les reproches que mon frère fait à lui-même sont les fantômes de cette femme qui le méprisait : elle lui a appris à se dégoûter. Sa propre personne le répugnait et la violence intérieure qui grondait en lui l'a tué. Il a essayé d'assassiner ce qu'il était pour devenir ce qu'il pensait constituer un modèle que sa mère aimerait. Il a tenté de la satisfaire et ses échecs n'en ont été que plus sanglants.

Elle passa le pouce et l'index d'une main sous ses yeux avant de poser son poignet sur son genou, son regard bas, perdu sur sa droite.

– Nerthus l'a détruit, en a fait un édifice incomplet, illogique et instable qui ne s'est jamais réellement construit. Ce qu'il aurait dû devenir a été rongé par sa haine et il s'est composé à partir d'un néant total, insensé. Alors il a accepté cette vérité : qu'il n'était rien que personne ne puisse aimer. Sa mère n'avait jamais pu l'aimer, alors il devait être une chose immonde et risible. Il n'a pas supporté de vivre ainsi. Il s'est fermé et n'a laissé aucun rentrer dans son cœur. La personne qu'il aurait dû être a été moralement éventrée pour ne lui léguer qu'un profond vide.

Elle installa un silence que Loki n'osa pas troubler quand elle but. Ses yeux étaient rougis et fatigués, mais elle n'en tenait pas compte, et le régent préféra cela plutôt que d'endurer sa honte, tant il pouvait déjà se sentir mal.

– Il était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il devint otage d'Asgard, continua-t-elle. Quand il vous a rencontré, enfant, je pense que votre situation avec Odin ne l'a pas immédiatement frappé. Il a fallu du temps pour que l'homme qui se débattait contre le non-sens de son existence et contre sa propre violence psychologique considère la vraie réalité et non celle qu'il s'imaginait être. Mais il a fini par vous apercevoir, par trouver en vous, peut-être, un miroir, auquel il refusa toute opportunité de devenir comme lui. Pourtant, votre tuerie sur Midgard est arrivée et elle a été sa condamnation, le grand échec de la vie qu'il avait reconstruite autour de vous. Freyr n'a pas accepté de vous voir chuter, de vous voir commettre de tels actes, murmura-t-elle, ceux contre lesquels il avait toujours tenté de vous prévenir. Déjà hagard depuis votre mort présumée, il est, avec votre réapparition sur Midgard, tombé dans un mutisme profond. Ce n'était pas pathologique, ni dû à un éventuel choc… Non, il était simplement désintéressé. Mon père et moi l'avons vu, comme auparavant, vide. Je l'ai donc forcé à venir passer du temps à Vanaheim pour que nous puissions l'aider.

Il y avait de l'horreur dans le regard de Freyja, le souvenir ineffaçable et atroce de l'impuissance face à l'attitude de fantôme en peine de son frère.

– Lorsqu'il a enfin mis sur la table le sujet de votre invasion, ce fut pour dire que tout était de sa faute.

– Mais cela n'a pas de sens, et c'est ce que vous pensez aussi, siffla immédiatement Loki. Ne le voyait-il pas ? Même avec ses propres incertitudes, il _devait_ réaliser à quel point ses raisons de se blâmer étaient faibles

– Elles l'étaient. Mais le jour où je l'ai entretenu à ce propos, il m'a simplement rétorqué que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, que j'ignorais une chose qui, lui, le hantait tous les jours.

La magicienne soupira à nouveau, désespérée et exaspérée par cette réponse. Elle croisa le regard vert du régent.

– Si j'accepte de vous dire cela, ce n'est pas simplement au nom de ma sympathie pour vous, clarifia-t-elle, ferme. Je vous éclaire sur Freyr, non pas pour vous mettre en garde contre toute autre action future de votre part similaire à celles perpétrées en royaume humain, mais afin que vous soyez en mesurer de le toucher mentalement là où mon père et moi n'avons pu le faire. Il n'est pas de nos rôles ou en notre mesure de révéler et interpréter ce qui le dévore. S'il veut qu'une personne le fasse, c'est vous. J'attends de votre part que vous refermiez les cicatrices de mon frère, que vous le laissiez guérir. Permettez-lui cela.

Elle se leva après avoir terminé son verre et ils échangèrent quelques adieux gênés et confus. Loki ne savait plus comment se comporter, et la fille de Njörd paraissait plongée dans de sombres pensées.

Sur le seuil des quartiers du Jötunn, elle se décida finalement à achever :

– Freyr vous aime, et pour cette raison, vous serez son remède comme son poison, fut son souffle résigné. Et toujours, il vous affectionnera de cette façon. Toujours, il restera à vos côtés. C'est le risque qu'il s'est imposé.

* * *

**Notes : **

**\- La Halle de Freyja partage avec le Valhalla la moitié des morts tombés au combat.**

**\- Glödlampor-bark signifie "écorces incandescentes".  
**

**\- L'alfique est entièrement inventé, je me constitue un dictionnaire et une grammaire ******au fur et à mesure de ma vie**. *Coucou Tolkien*  
**

J'ai voulu que Loki réalise qu'il avait tué sans remords et qu'il soit tourmenté par ce fait. Il ne se sent pas coupable, il n'y arrive pas, car l'ordre d'attaque donné aux Chitauris avait dans son esprit des conséquences très abstraites, des conséquences qu'il ne pouvait pas mesurer, non pas car il ne pensait pas donner la mort, mais parce qu'il ignore la gravité de ce qu'il fait : il ne se rend compte de rien. Avec une ironie amère, cela me fait songer en un parallèle bien pathétique à tous ces politiciens qui nous appellent "les Français" par réflexe sans jamais que leur cerveau puisse conceptualiser que nous sommes vraiment des millions d'êtres vivants au-dessous de ce titre, aussi vivants qu'eux, que nous ne sommes pas que des bulletins de vote. Pour Loki, la chose est assez similaire : les humains n'étaient rien à ses yeux, juste des obstacles. Ils n'avaient, dans sa tête, pas de vie, pas de famille, pas d'intelligence, rien qui permette de les caractériser. En ce sens, Loki a été déshumanisé.

Je n'ai pas honte d'avoir pleuré en écrivant le récit de Freyr fait par sa sœur. Je n'aurais pas plus honte lorsque je le referai en le relisant. Sortir ce texte a été une vraie torture mentale pour moi, et je vais avoir du mal à me remettre de cet écrasement d'une personnalité par une autre qui a construit Freyr, et qui m'a construite des années auparavant, même si cela ne concerne en rien l'attitude de mes parents. Le sujet abordé, en psychiatrie, serait celui du manipulateur pervers, ou plutôt d'une personnalité perverse (voire bordeline perverse), puisque Freyr s'en sort et qu'une pathologie encrée, bien moins simple à gérer que celle-ci, est a priori incurable. Freyr continue à se battre contre ses démons, contre son propre lui, contre son dégoût de soi et son goût de la manipulation (qui explique sa volonté, au départ, de retourner Loki contre Asgard), et il laisse entrevoir sa réelle faiblesse : lui-même, une faiblesse créée par la méchanceté de sa mère.


	17. Complices royaux

**Petite aide. Il y aura la même au chapitre suivant car celui-ci a été coupé en deux. A la rigueur, si vous pouvez, mettez-la en nouvel onglet si vous pensez ne pas vous en souvenir pendant le chapitre (même si je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'on comprenne quand même) :**

Les Ljósálfars : les **alfes ****lumineux** d'Álfheim

**/!\** Les Dökkálfars : les **alfes ****sombres** de Svartalfheim

**/!\** Les Svartálfars : les **alfes ****noirs** de Nidavellir et donc, **les ****nains** !

_(oui, les Svartálfars ne sont pas de Svartalfheim mais sont les nains de Nidavellir, et ce n'est pas une invention de ma part, la mythologie est faite ainsi^^')_

**Pensez aux mots d'aujourd'hui issus de ces termes ! **

Ljósálfar : « light », « lumière » en anglais  
Dökkálfar : « dark », « sombre » en anglais  
Svartálfar : « schwarz », « noir » en allemand

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Complices royaux**

* * *

Assis devant le bureau de ses quartiers, Loki se renseignait sur les dernières affaires que Freyr avait traitées avant son départ quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Midran entra à la réponse claire de son régent et inclina la tête devant lui tandis qu'il se levait.

– Mon roi, déclara-t-il juste, probablement conscient que son supérieur n'attendait pas de justifications inutiles par rapport à leur dernière rencontre, qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt.

Le Jötunn s'approcha d'une petite table haute à l'entrée en rendant son salut au guerrier :

– Lagaheerson, murmura-t-il en saisissait la anse de la carafe qui était posée là, avant d'interrompre son geste, amusé quand un souvenir lui revint en mémoire brusquement. Buvez-vous, Midran ? La plupart des alfes ne le font pas.

– Car nous tenons mieux notre propre alcool que ceux plus forts des autres royaumes, acquiesça le jeune homme. Occasionnellement, et si vous insistez.

– J'insiste, dans ce cas, sourit le régent. Nous verrons quel effet aura l'alcool asgardien.

Midran eut une moue dépitée. Les alcools consommés par les dieux de la cité dorée étaient les pires. Loki l'invita à s'asseoir, curieux de voir ce que le pauvre alfe retirerait de cette expérience. A cette pensée, il comprit qu'il commençait très sérieusement à apprécier cette race, certainement pour ses faiblesses qui les rapprochaient.

– Je pensais vous entretenir à propos des raisons de l'attitude de Freyr à votre égard, mais j'ai besoin de plusieurs autres renseignements venant de vous, à vrai dire, commença le régent en tendant un verre au guerrier, les premiers concernant le couronnement de Freyr. J'aimerais que vous m'indiquiez de proches connaissances de Gerd pour aider à élaborer les habituels présents offerts aux couronnés, ainsi qu'un bon forgeron.

– Si je peux me permettre, mon roi, je ne suis peut-être pas si bien placé pour connaître les fréquentations de notre reine Gerd.

– Vraiment ? Titilla le dieu. Freyr est pourtant peu dissimulateur en ce qui vous concerne puisque vous l'appelez par son prénom. Vous avez manqué de le faire lors de notre première rencontre.

Il l'avait accusé avec la légère hostilité d'un animal défendant son territoire qu'il ne sut réfréner, et cette remarque perturba clairement le plus jeune. Loki tenta de se rattraper avec plus de sang-froid quand il poursuivit :

– Il m'étonnerait que vous ne connaissiez pas assez Gerd sur ce point. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, la reine n'est pas de nature à croire qu'aucun ne mérite de savoir ce qu'elle fait de son temps.

Midran lança un regard à la coupe qu'il tenait, hésitant, n'osant pas vraiment répondre après la pique du roi. Ce dernier oublia volontairement ce qu'il venait de dire, manquant clairement de préparation pour affronter les pensées parfois agressives auxquelles il était sujet en songeant à la présence incongrue de l'alfe aux côtés de Freyr ces dernières années. Néanmoins, Midran avait saisi les raisons de son propos teinté d'une acidité retenue, et il essayait de reculer plutôt que de marcher sur les plates-bandes d'un roi et disciple agité par un sentiment de possessivité farouche.

– Dame Gerd a pour servante, sur nos terres, Aïlys, qui connaît bien ses goûts, énonça-t-il directement. Notre reine apprécie aussi un mage maintenant reculé dans les contrées les plus montagneuses de notre royaume, mais votre maître ne l'aime pas.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Il s'agit d'un mage noir de Svartalfheim, nommé Zailren Swerebï.

Loki entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, surpris et intrigué, avant de questionner son invité avec encore plus d'intérêt :

– C'est un Dökkálfar ? Parmi les derniers de son espèce ?

– Précisément.

– Intéressant, murmura Loki, pensif. Pourquoi Freyr ne l'apprécie-t-il pas ?

– Nul ne le sait, néanmoins le roi est très méfiant à son égard. Tout ce que je peux vous dire à son propos est que son amitié pour Gerd leur est à tous deux précieuse, et qu'il a constitué l'un des membres du gouvernement svartalfe parmi les plus éminents de leur Conseil, mais qu'il a survécu étonnamment à la guerre civile qui opposa nains et Dökkálfars.

– Je connais cette partie de l'histoire de Svartalfheim, mais rien à propos d'un tel personnage, fit remarquer le brun.

Midran hocha la tête distraitement en regardant le roi, à présent plus calme.

– C'est probablement normal. Il était connu sous le nom de _Nebslaï-wakin_. Littéralement, ce terme de la langue des Dökkálfars et Svartálfars-nains se traduirait en alfe Ljósálfar comme… _Nel iraniin-säl._

– « Le souterrain du dessous », traduisit à son tour le brun, sa curiosité éveillée plus vivement encore à l'entente de la langue ancienne aujourd'hui rare des alfes sombres et noirs, rappelant que le mage auquel il faisait face avait été élevé par une dame nain, d'où le savoir d'un tel dialecte. C'est un étrange pléonasme, ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés avec perplexité.

– Étrange, mais justifié, mon roi. Les nains et Dökkálfars vivent déjà sous terre, mais Zailren Swerebï est encore plus dissimulé que sa propre espèce, un véritable espion à cette époque pour le roi dökkálfar, une oreille curieuse au sein du peuple, une ombre sur les épaules des Svartálfars et Dökkálfars. Zailren fut les yeux de son roi, influençant les événements en sa faveur. On ne sut son rôle à Svartalfheim que récemment, lorsqu'il s'habitua à servir le roi Freyr, ici, à Álfheim. Mais maintenant, il est bien à l'extérieur de la capitale.

– Banni par Freyr ? Soupçonna Loki.

– Je ne peux me permettre de prétendre cela, mon roi.

Une esquisse de sourire prit place sur les lèvres du Trompeur. Il y avait quelque chose de sûr, à propos de ce Midran : le fait qu'il sache exactement rester à sa place. Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait lui-même incapable de s'en tenir à une telle humilité, de s'écraser incessamment. Et pourtant, ce jeune homme était différent des autres gardes et n'avait pas appris à respecter quoi qu'il en coûte ce genre d'attitudes auprès d'un roi. Loki le sentait comme bridé par ces règles de politesse et même, de soumission. Il semblait frustré, car intelligent et libre d'esprit, mais résistait aux piques qu'il pouvait recevoir. D'une façon assez dérangeante, le dieu désira un instant le pousser à la faute, mais anéantit l'idée. Il en vint presque à s'interdire de jouer de manière aussi déséquilibrée avec le mage. Aucun ne l'approuverait, pas même sa propre personne, et surtout pas Freyr.

Il plissa les paupières de contrariété à ce constat. Il était certain que son mentor lui reprocherait avec virulence toute action contre son nouveau-

– Mon roi ? Et à propos du forgeron ?

Le régent siffla entre ses dents discrètement, évacuant la tension de ses muscles.

– A propos du forgeron, convint-il, profitant de ce changement de sujet pour modérer ses sombres réflexions. Non, attendez, pas maintenant, corrigea-t-il. Je vais avoir besoin de voir ce Zailren cet après-midi, alors je dois vous demander quelque chose.

Il retrouva un sourire un peu plus joueur que tranchant.

– J'ai besoin de savoir si vous accepteriez le poids lourd que constitue un secret royal avant de vous entretenir à propos de quoi que ce soit. Vous devez savoir, Midran, que ce type de secrets peut demeurer longtemps au sein du royaume, vous contraindre à mentir souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Le jeune mage observa un instant son supérieur, sans étonnement, ni crainte. Il répondit finalement, plutôt neutre :

– Au sein de la capitale, j'ai peu de connaissances, alors dissimuler un secret en sera plus simple. De plus, votre _Meistara_ m'a ordonné de vous fournir toute l'aide dont vous pourriez avoir besoin.

– Le feriez-vous simplement pour le satisfaire ?

Loki sentait monter à nouveau l'agacement et la jalousie dans son cœur. Il les justifia par les nombreuses années passées loin de son mentor, et le fait que Midran ait été "adopté" par le roi tandis qu'il était encore considéré comme mort, perdu dans l'espace de Thanos et de ses Chitauris. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demandait si Midran n'avait pas été pour son mentor un... échappatoire.

Loki serra la mâchoire. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas supposer quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

– C'est mon devoir, mon roi.

Au ton calme, la bête furieuse qui grognait dans la poitrine du Jötunn se tut et il en vint au fait :

– Bien, murmura-t-il, vous portez la responsabilité de ces paroles.

Il finit le fond de son verre, savourant chaque sensation sur sa langue pour se détendre, et lâcha ce qu'on lui avait confié quelques jours auparavant :

– Freyr m'a demandé de trouver et former un héritier Ljósálfar pour ce royaume.

~oOOoooOOo~

Loki avait besoin de Zailren Swerebï et la servante de Gerd à Álfheim, Aïlys, s'il désirait pouvoir ordonner la conception d'un cadeau idéal pour Gerd, autant pour suivre les traditions que pour rendre honneur au couple royal le lendemain du couronnement – sans compter qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de bâcler la chose par respect pour son mentor : il ne pensait pas recevoir de critiques de la part de ce dernier, mais les représentants des autres royaumes et les Vanes attendraient du Lærisveinn officiel de Freyr qu'il sache se montrer à la hauteur de son aîné. Et il le saurait.

Mais cette motivation à trouver le Dökkálfar se voyait aussi alimentée par l'idée que Zailren était un mage noir, individu extrêmement rare aujourd'hui, à l'histoire atypique, ancien complice calculateur et rusé du roi manipulateur qu'avait été celui de Svartalfheim. Malgré lui et le fait que l'alfe sombre ait été de manière peu officielle banni dans les contrées les plus vides du royaume des Ljósálfars par Freyr, Loki ne pouvait retenir un élan de curiosité certainement malvenu pour un tel individu. De plus, il justifiait son envie par un troisième argument : celui de trouver des alliés aux ennemis communs ; car quoi que Freyr puisse en dire, son disciple avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de sa traque de Nerthus. Cette dernière ayant été capable de rendre aveugle un sorcier aussi puissant et expérimenté que Njörd, il était fort à craindre qu'en dépit de toute sa rage, le futur roi de Vanaheim ne soit pas à même d'en venir à bout. Le dieu du Chaos avouait sans peine qu'il redoutait un jour de découvrir le cadavre de Freyr plutôt que celui de son ennemie.

De ce fait, Loki fit de trouver le Dökkálfar si mystérieux et reclus, capable de magie noire comme Nerthus et peut-être d'affronter celle-ci, une priorité, qu'il aborda aux côtés de Midran, malgré le léger énervement que provoquait sa présence. Ils erraient maintenant seuls entre les rochers massifs d'une montagne inhabitée, couverte par la forêt dense qui s'érigeait sur ses flancs, après avoir franchi le mur gardé dont il ignorait l'existence, et qui ne laissait passer que les membres les plus éminents du pouvoir. C'était sur cette terre reculée qu'était retiré l'alfe sombre qu'ils recherchaient, mieux surveillé que Loki l'avait pensé, sans avoir la moindre idée de son exacte localisation.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes passées dans ces reliefs abruptes pour que se manifeste une voix suave :

– "Disciple du roi"... Fredonna-t-elle, provocante et amusée. Nous savons tous ce que le titre signifie... Freyr enseigne-t-il aussi bien les subtilités du combat que les arts nocturnes ? Ronronna-t-elle.

– Zailren... Prévint Midran en réponse à une telle insolence, soudain sur ses gardes.

– Ne faites rien, interrompit Loki d'un chuchotement indistinct.

Ce dernier laissa un sourire joueur étirer ses lèvres et ne tarda pas à répliquer à l'alfe sombre :

– Zailren Swerebï, ricana-t-il en reprenant plus haut, son ton lascif et élégant, auquel des deux me défiez-vous ?

Un rire sincère éclata entre les branches dont le Dökkálfar s'extirpa en levant un sort d'invisibilité. Ses yeux bleus tirant au blanc, contrastant violemment avec sa sclérotique noire, se vissèrent, vifs et scrutateurs, dans ceux de l'Asgardien qui n'avait plus vu un Dökkálfar depuis quelques siècles au moins. La peau du mage noir, pâle et terne, ombrée par des nuances grisées, ne le rendait pas maladif mais simplement étranger et inconnu, menaçant. La seule trace de couleur sur son visage était marquée par les mèches rouges sombres sûrement peu naturelles qui encadraient ses traits fins mais anguleux et s'accordaient avec le cuir bordeaux foncé de son manteau long, sans manche, laissant apparaître ses bras nus, musclés mais aux courbes arachnéennes. Son apparence jurait avec toutes les caractéristiques des Ljósálfars, en particulier face à Midran qui différait un peu de la moyenne avec une peau basanée et des yeux noirs sous ses cheveux bruns cendrés.

Il courba l'échine devant le régent, continuant de le titiller :

– A vrai dire, la plupart dirait volontiers que j'ai tort, car les rumeurs sont fondées, le prince cadet d'Asgard a un charme certain, mais je ne défierai aucun des deux, de crainte d'attirer la rage du dangereux Freyr. J'apprécie néanmoins la délicieuse proposition, Disciple.

Midran se tendit à la gauche de son roi quand l'alfe sombre s'approcha. Le geste fit ricaner Zailren :

– Détendez-vous, Lagaheerson, je ne suis pas très digne de confiance, mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour m'en prendre au régent et au protégé du roi. Je sens déjà sur ma nuque le souffle du puissant Gullinbursti prêt à m'arracher la tête si j'ose lever la main sur l'un de vous.

Loki haussa un sourcil, surpris. Ainsi, le sanglier géant de son mentor les suivait, les surveillait une fois à l'extérieur du palais. Il aurait dû le savoir après avoir croisé l'animal légendaire avec Thor. Pourtant, la chose troubla autrement Loki : comment Zailren pouvait-il être au courant de telles choses ?

– Je ne suis pas le protégé du roi, finit par lâcher Midran avec colère, épuisé par ce titre ; sans doute voulait-il mettre les points sur les i concernant ce fait dont tous l'accusaient.

– Oh, si, vous l'êtes, fit juste l'alfe sombre.

Ses deux interlocuteurs tiquèrent à cette formulation étrange. Zailren savait définitivement quelque chose qui leur avait échappé. Cela incita Loki à révéler ses pensées :

– Vous avez été condamné à vivre ici par Freyr, et je l'ai senti, ce lieu est entouré d'une zone rendue hostile à la magie noire par un sort très puissant, pour vous enfermer. Vous mourriez si vous la traversiez.

– Juste, roi régent. Sa majesté a dû juger qu'il était sage de me mettre de côté pour réfléchir à ce qui doit être fait de moi, rit l'alfe amèrement.

– Et pourtant, vous connaissez mon titre actuel et la présence de Gullinbursti dans les environs.

– Oh, je suis un serpent qui se faufile, mon régent, je sais beaucoup de choses, sans doute trop pour votre maître depuis que je l'ai servi. Ma connaissance de l'actualité n'est due qu'à quelques informateurs que je tairai, avec lesquelles ma magie communique sans considération des murs qui m'enferment. Mais ce ne sont pas des éléments importants que je pourrais utiliser en servant mes intérêts, plutôt de simples curiosités. Non, ce que je sais de compromettant est bien plus intéressant et à même de créer un certain désordre. Il est dans mes capacités de répandre ces secrets, murmura-t-il. Votre quête d'un héritier, par exemple, ne m'est pas inconnue.

Les pupilles de Loki s'étrécirent, braquées sur Zailren.

– Vous osez, siffla-t-il, laissant Midran se rapprocher de lui et dégainer une rapière que le régent l'avait vu utiliser durant les entraînements des novices. Êtes-vous seulement en position de me menacer, Zailren Swerebï ?

Une vibration agita le sol sous leurs pieds. Tous devinèrent dans ce bruit sourd le pas colossal de Gullinbursti. Zailren s'agita.

– Je reconnais bien dans votre attitude la solidité et la dignité de votre maître, déclara-t-il. Mais je ne menace ni vous, ni ce royaume, et ne tiens pas à faire naître le conflit. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais semé le chaos-

Il s'interrompit au son amplifié du galop décidé qui venait de les atteindre, et leva les yeux vers Gullinbursti, sanglier à la respiration rauque et énervée, bête mythique au tempérament dur. L'animal dressa la tête et un grondement grave résonna dans son poitrail. Il s'était arrêté à quelques mètres des trois protagonistes, observant sans amorcer un quelconque geste agressif.

Zailren relâcha le souffle nerveux que sa gorge avait retenu inconsciemment et reprit :

– Si vous êtes venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce que mes capacités vous intéressent, mon régent, et je n'affectionne pas assez cet endroit pour y rester jusqu'à ma mort. C'est un marché que je veux vous proposer.

– Comment croire un homme qui parle ainsi de scandale en cas de refus de le libérer, et de plus, un homme qu'on a fait taire ?

– C'est à vous de le déterminer.

Loki le détailla un moment, frustré par la tournure que prenait l'entretien, et de plus en plus furieux à l'idée que cet alfe puisse penser une seconde qu'il pourrait obtenir quelque chose de lui en le narguant par les informations qu'il prétendait détenir. La colère le submergea brusquement et sans prendre plus le temps de peser le pour et le contre, une dague glissa de sa manche.

– Vous avez voulu jouer et vous allez perdre.

Zailren recula, ses lèvres contractées dévoilant comme un animal ses dents.

– Vous tueriez le prisonnier de Freyr sans son accord ? Piètre _Lærisveinn_, vous réveillez une bête par erreur, et pour effacer vos bêtises, vous l'abattez en déclenchant la fureur d'une seconde. Vous rendrez fous ceux que vous aimez et apporterez la mort sur vous !

Il sauta en arrière de stupeur lorsqu'une brume verte devant lui dessina les courbes prédatrices du Jötunn dont les doigts lumineux de magie portèrent un coup dans sa trachée, l'étouffant. Réagissant aussi violemment, un couteau de lancer du Dökkálfar perça l'air pour se ficher derrière Loki, dans la cuisse du second alfe qui rugit de douleur, surpris et hors de lui. Zailren s'effondra, cracha au sol une gorgée de sang et sa respiration commença à siffler.

– La lionne de Vanaheim est sans pitié, réussit-il à articuler.

Loki, dicté par l'adrénaline, enfonça sa botte dans les côtes de l'alfe pour le pousser quelques mètres plus loin où Gullinbursti le projeta du groin avec un cri aigu.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Cracha Loki, arrêtant d'un signe l'attaque féroce du sanglier.

– Il est temps. Elle le cherche à présent ! Grogna Zailren entre deux expirations difficiles, épuisé par le manque d'air. Le prince est devenu roi, le novice est devenu maître. Il est devenu plus intéressant à _chasser _désormais ! Ce n'est pas lui qui traque la traîtresse, c'est elle qui joue à le regarder se débattre.

Il toussa, encore sonné.

– Il va être tué par cette femme, lâcha-t-il, bas, ses yeux se fermant. Ne me condamnez pas maintenant… Je connais Nerthus, je peux vous aider à l'éliminer.

Il entrouvrit les paupières pour planter ses iris blanc dans l'émeraude du régent. Le lâche était de toute évidence, en effet, très au courant de la situation, et se servait de ses points faibles.

– Vous n'allez pas le laisser se consumer dans la haine pour en mourir… Vous… vous ne permettrez pas qu'elle le massacre.

Loki inspira profondément, la mâchoire serrée, muet.

– Après l'avoir vu le faire pour vous, vous allez le protéger, car vous savez qu'il fait erreur en affrontant ainsi le monstre…

Ce fut le dernier chuchotement qui passa ses lèvres avant que sa tempe ne touche le sol, sa conscience s'éteignant progressivement jusqu'à sombrer complétement.

Surpassés par les émotions et la tension qui crispaient leurs muscles, Loki et Midran eurent besoin de quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité. Le son du genou de l'alfe touchant le sol tira Loki de son immobilité. Il avait fait une terrible erreur aujourd'hui. Si Zailren était resté inconnu, il n'aurait pas pu menacer qui que ce soit, et en conséquence, n'aurait pas agi, piégé comme il l'était, à disposition des représailles de l'autorité royale. Et l'alfe sombre n'était pas du type à mourir quand il restait encore un mince espoir de s'en sortir, même en rampant. Il avait attendu qu'on le tire de l'oubli pour diffuser son venin. A présent que le nouveau souverain de ce royaume était conscient de son existence, si Loki refusait maintenant de lui accorder la liberté, le Dökkálfar comprendrait qu'il pourrirait emprisonné de toute façon, que ce soit par l'ordre de Loki ou celui de Freyr, et n'hésiterait plus.

De son côté, Midran arracha le métal rougi de sa chair en grondant et observa la blessure, légèrement fébrile. Sorti de sa torpeur, Loki s'accroupit à côté de lui, suscitant l'embarras du novice qu'il ignora.

– Pas encore connaisseur des magies de guérisons ? Demanda-t-il, une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres.

Il posa ses doigts près de la plaie, vérifiant qu'aucune partie de l'arme n'y subsistait, et commença à la refermer. Il s'était penché pour cela, et ne distinguait donc plus le visage du guerrier, mais sentit son regard curieux sur sa nuque. Midran pivota ensuite vers la droite pour détailler derrière son supérieur la silhouette inconsciente de Zailren.

– Pensez-vous qu'il joue la comédie ?

– Non, répondit sincèrement Loki, je ne crois pas. Il est probable qu'il soit réellement inconscient, sa détention ici semble l'avoir épuisé, et il reste légèrement maigre. S'il avait pu, il aurait utilisé la magie noire, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'était pas en état pour.

Le dieu détacha ses doigts du tissu ensanglanté qui surplombait à présent une cicatrice écarlate et se redressa.

– Nous allons le ramener au palais et brider sa magie, commença-t-il avant d'hésiter, ses yeux allant du Dökkálfar au sanglier de Freyr.

Certain qu'il n'était pas encore assez connu et digne de l'animal légendaire pour lui demander quoi que ce soit, il baissa le menton, une paume contre sa poitrine pour le saluer. Gullinbursti secoua la tête et son sabot gratta le sol avant qu'il ne s'enfonce à nouveau dans l'ombre des bois.

– Midran, allez aux fortifications autour de cette zone, reprenez nos chevaux et empruntez un troisième à l'un des gardes pour le Dökkálfar.

Tandis qu'il s'exécutait, Loki s'approcha de l'alfe sombre et passa une main devant ses lèvres pour vérifier qu'il respirait toujours, puis prit son pouls distraitement, ses pensées tournées vers ce qu'il ferait de cet homme.

– J'espère que vous ne me trahirez pas, car vous avez raison, il ne peut la défier seul, souffla-t-il, plissant ses paupières fatiguées. Tout grand mage que mon Maître soit, Nerthus est encore trop forte pour lui.

* * *

Un des OCs que je préfère placer est enfin introduit. Je pense, et j'espère, que vous aimerez ce petit tordu lâche déconneur avec son style de métalleux insomniaque. Et ses insinuations sur Freyr et Loki. Oh oui. *rire dérangeant*

**L'adjectif "svartalfe" :** je trouve ça joli, mais vous pouvez trouver ce mot hideux, je comprendrai XD

**Notes : **La notion de Dökkálfar et Svartálfar me permet d'expliquer un petit point de détail (qui doit seulement me titiller moi, en fait) à propos des majuscules (non mais arrêtez de rire j'ai un réel problème avec les majuscules XD !).  
Dans cette fic, « dieux » ou « dieu » ne prennent pas de majuscules puisqu'il s'agit d'une espèce générale tandis que Ase/Asyne(le féminin)/Asgardien et Vane sont des "familles" de cette race, et possèdent alors une majuscule. C'est la même chose pour les alfes qui comptent 3 familles : les Ljósálfars (alfes lumineux d'Álfheim), les Dökkálfars (alfes sombres de Svartalfheim) et les Svartálfars (alfes noirs  de Nidavellir et autrement appelés nains, "nain" sans majuscule donc). Pour ceux qui ont vu une VF de Thor 2 ou qui se sont habitués aux sous-titres de la VO : les elfes noirs ne sont pas Malekith et toute sa clique. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai choisi de ne pas prendre en compte l'histoire du Marvel Cinematic Universe par rapport à Svartalfheim, sans compter que je voulais des Dökkálfars, et que ma fiction est post-Avengers, oubliant donc Thor 2. Et je trouvais plus intéressant de chercher une signification/raison aux noms des différents alfes, ce qui sera dit dans le chapitre suivant (normalement, car là j'ai des petits trous de mémoire dus au fait que je suis en mort cérébrale depuis quelques jours/semaines, j'en suis désolée si ce que je dis est brouillon, mais je crois que mes neurones s'entre-dévorent en ce moment).

Pour résumer, il n'existe que 3 races au sein d'Yggdrasil : les dieux, les alfes et les Midgardiens (autrement dits « insectes inutiles »).

**Note d'auteur :** Je suis navrée d'avoir mis tant de temps à pondre ce chapitre, mais comprenez qu'il a engendré beaucoup de calculs et d'estimations pour que les événements s'enchaînent convenablement, car les choses vont drastiquement se complexifier dans les chapitres à venir. Il va me falloir incorporer de nombreuses références au passé de nos personnages et expliquer (ou révéler) les raisons de certains événements, ou de la présence de certains personnages, en développant quelques anecdotes et histoires des différents royaumes, qui, je l'espère, vous intéresseront. J'essaye au mieux de trouver une logique expliquant les mœurs des peuples d'Yggdrasil, leurs cultures, parce que je trouve assez passionnant d'explorer "l'âme" de chaque peuple dont on ne sait pas grand chose dans les films, les comics, ou même la mythologie. Cela me permettra aussi de parler de ma conception de la magie noire, car, contrairement à son nom et aux façons dont elle est utilisée dans d'autres récits, celle-ci n'est pas nocive, machiavélique ou mauvaise, tout simplement car je déteste ce genre de points de vue manichéens. Foutu esprit de contradiction.  
Et plus simplement, mes publications sont plus lentes car OH MON DIEU le cycle terminal c'est une horreur, surtout dans un lycée qui fait dans le sélectif, donc je craque un peu et je m'accroche au bout de la corde avec les maths pour me faire accepter du grand dieu Sigma. D'ailleurs ça ne marche pas, même en bossant comme une dingue, les maths ne m'aiment pas. Mais pas d'inquiétude, **le prochain chapitre devrait arriver beaucoup plus rapidement** car il est plus court et partiellement rédigé !


	18. Svartalfheim

**Seidr :** magie

Les Ljósálfars : les **alfes ****lumineux** d'Álfheim

**/!\** Les Dökkálfars : les **alfes ****sombres** de Svartalfheim

**/!\** Les Svartálfars : les **alfes ****noirs** de Nidavellir et donc, **les ****nains** !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Svartalfheim **

* * *

– Emmenez-le dans l'aile médicale, demanda Loki en pénétrant comme un orage dans le hall principal du palais d'Álfheim, désignant Zailren. Avez-vous des colliers de détention pour un être doté de magie noire ?

Il était direct, mais en réalité, Loki grimaçait mentalement à l'idée d'utiliser ce type d'outils, en ayant lui-même porté un similaire lorsqu'il avait été traîné devant son père par Thor, et pendant une partie de son emprisonnement. C'était un instrument de douleur et d'humiliation pour un magicien. Être si froid dans sa demande l'empêchait d'y songer.

Le garde auquel il s'était adressé sembla interpelé par la requête et secoua la tête en justifiant :

– Aucun alfe lumineux n'est capable de maîtriser la magie noire, et très peu sont les étrangers à la manipuler en Álfheim.

– Dans ce cas, donnez-moi un collier ordinaire, je vais le graver, ordonna-t-il en se retournant vers un second alfe qui s'était approché avec un certain empressement. La présence de Zailren semblait tous les perturber.

Une demi-heure plus tard dans la pièce où avait été installée la couche de Zailren, sous les yeux intéressés et peu discrets de Midran, Loki avait fait apparaître une flamme au bout des doigts de sa main droite. Grâce à l'étincelle incandescente, il faisait fondre les runes déjà inscrites sur le collier qu'on lui avait confié. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il se saisit d'une dague sur laquelle il avait, de l'autre main, projeté un blizzard de magie, la rendant glaciale. Quand elle toucha le métal du collier, sa température figea immédiatement les nouvelles runes que Loki traça.

Après quelques secondes à regarder Loki plongé dans son écriture, l'alfe craqua :

– Vous les connaissez par cœur. Il est pourtant exceptionnel d'enfermer un mage noir, fit-il remarquer.

– Certes, mais la chose a été longuement pratiquée à Asgard, expliqua calmement son aîné. Dans son histoire, Asgard a toujours tiré profit des affrontements qui ne la concernaient pas. Lorsque Dökkálfars et Svártalfars se séparèrent, ce furent les nains qui intéressèrent le plus les Ases pour leur art de la forge et celui de la magie. Combinés, ils attirèrent les grâces de notre royauté. Et ennemis des Svártalfars, les Dökkálfars furent considérés comme nocifs par Asgard. Un grand nombre de mages noirs trop hostiles aux nains furent condamnés par la justice asyne, d'où le savoir de la fabrication de ces colliers par les Asgardiens – encore aujourd'hui transmis, par ailleurs. Même certains non-mages connaissent ces runes, termina-t-il avec un léger sourire en croisant brièvement le regard de son homologue. Oui, notre culture guerrière est assez... épanouie.

– Ce n'était clairement pas un compliment.

Les deux émeraudes vives du Jötunn glissèrent vers le mage avec étonnement, ce dernier réalisant rapidement la liberté avec laquelle sa pensée avait dépassé ses manières.

– Pardonnez-moi,-je-

Loki l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et recommença à graver sans commentaire. Il avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit avec un souverain. Peut-être car il avait été entouré tout au long de sa vie de sujets au comportement de craintifs agneaux ou d'avides hypocrites, tandis que Midran n'était qu'un alfe parmi les alfes.

Loki sourit, amusé. Si c'était à perturber le Ljósálfar que Freyr passait son temps, il comprenait son affection pour sa compagnie. Il y avait un petit quelque chose – et Loki n'aurait jamais songé de sa vie à désigner quelqu'un ainsi – ... d'attendrissant, chez cet individu sorti de nulle part. Il semblait juste perdu dans un lieu et une atmosphère qu'il ne concevait pas. C'était drôle et pathétique.

Une dizaine de minutes suffirent à Loki pour terminer le collier. Les yeux plissés de dégoût, il le referma autour de la gorge de l'alfe sombre en faisant coulisser les différentes pièces de son système de verrouillage avec un crissement aigu. Il ensorcela l'objet, empêchant tout mouvement de sa mécanique. A la seconde où l'objet fut en place, Zailren gronda et ouvrit des yeux brillants de douleur. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un gémissement brisé par sa gorge sèche et son regard croisa celui du régent au-dessus de lui, le questionnant silencieusement, légèrement paniqué. L'alfe sombre avait perdu toute son arrogance et son expression en était devenue presque suppliante. Loki secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Il connaissait l'effet immonde d'un pouvoir étouffé, mais il ne pouvait retirer l'artefact.

– Zailren Swerebï, vous êtes à présent libre de circuler en Álfheim sous le contrôle de la Garde Royale et assigné à une division du palais qui sera surveillée. Votre magie restera scellée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, l'informa l'Asgardien.

Le Dökkálfar le fusillait du regard, choqué et vindicatif, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

– Maintenant, enchaîna Midran, vous allez devoir vous expliquer. Qu'il s'agisse des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez survécu à la guerre civile de Svartalfheim, ou de vos capacités, ainsi que des justifications qui ont fait de vous un allié du roi Freyr puis son ennemi-

– Un ennemi ! Répéta dramatiquement le Dökkálfar en retrouvant son masque agaçant. Je n'en suis pas un. Freyr et moi avons quelques désaccords généraux, quelques tensions ; je dirais que mon enfermement relève plus d'une petite saute d'humeur de notre cher roi, une sorte de dispute de couple, _vous voyez_, dit-il avec désinvolture, bien que Loki comprenne parfaitement la pique qu'on lui avait lancée ; au moins, Zailren semblait bien s'amuser des rumeurs qui circulaient. Non, vraiment, reprit l'alfe sombre, rien de bien méchant. Nous avons eu une énième discussion et il a juste été un peu plus agacé que d'habitude. Le roi sait bien que m'emprisonner quelques mois et me faire perdre dix kilos n'est pas grand-chose pour un être comme moi. La magie noire est plus désespérée d'aider son allié à survivre que ne l'est votre magie : croyez-moi, j'ai le double de votre âge avec la même apparence que vous, alors je suis résistant, et ce n'est pas la première fois que Freyr joue avec ça.

La nonchalance de l'alfe sombre attira la perplexité de Loki. À l'entendre, sa détention avait été une punition juste un peu trop ennuyeuse à son goût qu'il avait acceptée avec lassitude. Le regard insistant que le Jötunn lança à cet instant provoqua un haussement d'épaules chez le mage noir qui soupira :

– Bien, bien, votre curiosité, accorda-t-il. Il s'agit surtout d'une histoire d'opportunisme et de bonnes – ou mauvaises – rencontres, je dois l'avouer. Et de guerre civile.

~oOOoooOOo~

A une époque de quelques siècles antérieure à la naissance du second prince d'Asgard, Nidavellir était une terre déserte et peu exploitée par ses voisins. Elle n'abritait pas encore les nains, ces alfes noirs qui vivaient, en cette période de l'histoire, dans le même monde que celui des alfes sombres, les Dökkálfars. Les deux races d'alfes se côtoyaient, bien que les nains vivent en périphérie du royaume qu'ils partageaient, divisés en clans, tandis que les Dökkálfars s'offraient le luxe d'une société massive et concentrée en un point de la carte, gouvernée par un roi.

– Votre Majesté ! Un troisième accident près des galleries de Wuli !

Dans les salles souterraines de la Forteresse Voïden-Kesar de Svartalfheim, un grondement exaspéré résonna. Personne n'aurait attendu une réaction différente du souverain dökkálfar Izrène Comarkan, dernier de sa lignée, sans doute bienheureux depuis que sa famille décédée ou disparue ne tentait plus de l'arracher à sa vie déraisonnable. Le quarantenaire avait fait de la flemmardise et du plaisir ses habitudes les plus tenaces et s'enfonçait dans une médiocrité intellectuelle dont il se satisfaisait, tout bonnement. A côté de lui, une Dökkálfar gloussa, emmêlant ses doigts dans la barbe hideuse du roi, comme pour le détourner de sa colère et le ramener dans ce monde isolé, caché et interdit, que le souverain cultivait avec chacune de ses maîtresses : oui, ce monde qui lui permettait d'ignorer son peuple sans aucune retenue, au point que celui-ci ne se fatiguait pas même à se révolter contre lui, qui était de toute façon si inutile, en bien et en mal. La chose déprimait plus les Dökkálfars qu'elle ne les énervait.

Dans un coin de la pièce, retiré et silencieux, aiguisant une lame fraîchement forgée, Zailren s'imposait une invisibilité qu'il espérait totale en laissant son regard dériver dans le vide, gardant un rythme parfait de son travail sur sa dague, certain que casser sa régularité rappellerait sa présence. Il avait passé son temps au sein de la Voïden-Kesar à adopter cette stratégie, priant chaque fois un peu plus pour qu'on l'oublie.

– Swerebï !

« Va mourir », siffla intérieurement Zailren. Ami et confident du roi officiellement, son second malgré lui officieusement, il maudissait toujours autant le concours de circonstances qui l'avait obligé à tenir cette place.

– Seigneur Comarkan, dit-il mielleusement, mais à voir son air égal, l'empoté n'avait de toute évidence pas fait attention à ce détail. Que puis-je pour vous servir ?

Son supérieur cracha les mots rapidement, désintéressé :

– Va régler ce problème. Accuse quelqu'un, fais ce que tu veux, mais détourne ces événements de ma personne.

– A vos ordres, mon roi, répondit amèrement le Dökkálfar, grinçant des dents.

Cette instruction allait encore lui apporter beaucoup de problèmes, il le savait pertinemment, alors il ne tenta pas de calmer son pouls furieux et de desserrer sa mâchoire contractée, autant de rage que d'appréhension. Depuis quelques semaines, les incroyables et honteux ennuis du royaume retomberaient sur lui en premier, il en était complétement convaincu.

– A propos, votre Majesté, laissa-t-il échapper entre ses lèvres pincées, prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour grogner sur le monstre de désinvolture, on m'a un jour informé que se préoccuper des fesses d'une catin plutôt que de celles de son royaume est de très mauvais augure.

– Disparais, Zailren ! Exigea le roi.

– Immédiatement, ricana le second, sans aucune joie, _profitez, Seigneur Comarkan._

« Tant que le peuple ne vous a pas encore étripé. », ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Quelques minutes à dos de Nevigön – ces reptiles géants et noirs qu'aucun autre royaume ne connaissait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils s'abritaient uniquement, à l'état sauvage, sur les flancs poussiéreux des falaises de Svartafheim – permirent d'atteindre la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour de la catastrophe, amplifiant encore l'anxiété de Zailren. En tant que représentant occasionnel du roi, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait ressortir vivant de cette situation. Il pensa un instant à faire demi-tour, à fuir jusqu'à ce que sa monture en meure, mais il fut repéré bien trop tôt pour envisager ce plan réellement désespérant.

Sûrement sonnée, la majorité des Dökkálfars et éventuels nains présents s'écarta. Quelques secondes plus tard, Zailren comprit en quoi le choc émotionnel avait été si fort pour que le peuple en omette sa présence généralement mal appréciée.

L'enfant qui gisait devant lui, encore vivant et gémissant, avait la moitié du corps carbonisée. Quelques mètres plus loin, l'homme qui devait être son père avait un œil crevé et le visage en sang tandis que sa famille était attirée vivement en dehors de la scène pour laisser passer guérisseurs et soldats, la mère du garçon en hurlant des phrases assassines à son mari.

Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui s'était produit et la scène figeait la totalité des spectateurs dans un calme oppressant, tant que le second du roi en demeura immobile plusieurs minutes avant que sa tâche ne se rappelle à lui. La volonté lui manquait intégralement pour duper et manipuler dans l'optique de servir le roi, mais il se résolut quand bien même à rejoindre la famille pour entendre leur histoire et s'arranger pour qu'elle ressorte déformée à la fin.

La femme continuait de crier et, dans son trouble, ce fut le seul son que Zailren parvint à enregistrer.

– Swerebï ! Appela un des soldats en l'approchant. C'est une plaie de magie noire, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je n'ai jamais vu ça… Cette agressivité.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-il, vide.

– La magie noire n'a pas été poussée à l'attaquer, par un ordre d'un de ses détenteurs, clarifia un nouveau soldat. Elle l'a attaqué seule, a rongé ses chairs : elle a clairement voulu le tuer... et c'est la magie de son père qui a fait ça.

Les yeux écarquillés, Zailren reprit son souffle pour dissiper sa nausée.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Le soldat se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une angoisse qui commença à faire vibrer sa voix dans les aigus.

– Je crois que le gosse… Swerebï, le gosse a développé du seidr blanc.

Le Dökkálfar secoua la tête inconsciemment, choqué par la déclaration.

– Si c'est vrai…

Il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux un instant, se calmant lentement.

Le seidr blanc et la magie noire – ou seidr noir – étaient considérées comme les deux magies existantes dans les Neuf Mondes. Pourtant, elles n'étaient pas différentes, et, à leur source, identiques, leurs seules particularités résidant dans leur comportement respectif. Mais elles étaient bel et bien nées comme une seule et même énergie.

Les légendes qui avaient circulé de générations en générations, et maintenant avérées, sur la naissance du seidr noir au sein du seidr originel, contaient que les alfes lumineux d'Álfheim étaient responsables de l'existence de cette énergie. La magie noire avait été créée par un abus de la magie, par le désir d'un groupe d'alfes lumineux de la soumettre. Cette magie maltraitée, en réaction à la violence des Ljósálfars et à l'exploitation qu'ils voulaient en faire, s'était détachée du seidr originel, craintive comme une proie blessée, afin de fuir les mages. Ce fut la première fois dans l'histoire d'Yggdrasil que les magiciens réalisèrent l'existence de la volonté et de la conscience de la magie. Quelques décennies plus tard, néanmoins, une trace de la magie noire exilée depuis cette époque fut retrouvée dans la périphérie de Svartalfheim. Pendant des années, l'énergie stagnante fut observée, analysée, puis, enfin, approchée et apprivoisée par les nains, dans un premier temps, puis par les Dökkálfars.

Alors devenue protectrice des habitants de Svartalfheim, Dökkálfars et nains confondus, elle resta néanmoins ennemie mortelle des Ljósálfars et extrêmement rare alliée de toute autre race des Neuf Royaumes. Il en résulta que seuls les Dökkálfars et nains furent en mesure, unanimement, de la manier, tandis que les alfes lumineux en étaient tous incapables. Dans les autres mondes, quelques élus calmes et très patients eurent le privilège de la dompter à leur tour, et certains, comme Nerthus de Vanaheim, naquirent même avec ce pouvoir, pour des raisons complétement inconnues.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, le seidr noir qui s'était porté garant de la sécurité des alfes sombres et noirs quittait les alfes sombres, laissant des êtres dénués de magie noire sensibles à l'absorption du reste du seidr, nommé seidr blanc, comme toute autre race des Neuf. Cela donnait lieu au pire cas de figure envisageable dans ce royaume : la magie noire, ressentant le danger à proximité d'une énergie blanche comme celle des alfes lumineux, donnait l'assaut sur le porteur de cette énergie pour l'éradiquer. Et, étant donné le côté casanier et isolé des Dökkálfars, peu avait appris à brider la magie noire en la présence d'un mage blanc. L'enfant qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, à la magie encore instable, avait été victime de cette anomalie.

En entendant les récits des accidents de ce type, les nains avaient presque ri des Dökkálfars, méprisant leur mode de vie. Pour eux, leur négligence de leur façon de vivre et de l'apprentissage de la magie noire les avait menés à cette situation. Les générations passant, ils auraient considéré cette énergie comme acquise et n'auraient plus pris le temps de la connaître.

Zailren ne se sentait pas concerné par cette accusation, ayant ressenti la présence du seidr noir comme son plus grand salut, et l'ayant en conséquence traité avec beaucoup d'admiration et de respect. Néanmoins, l'analyse des nains lui déplaisait. On ne pouvait pas juger qu'il soit normal qu'un enfant, pas même en âge de comprendre la puissance de sa magie noire et de l'apprivoiser à son tour, en vienne à être blessé de la sorte, probablement mortellement d'après la nervosité évidente des guérisseurs.

Les mois passèrent et le phénomène inquiétant s'amplifia. La société des Dökkálfars se divisa. Certains désiraient que les "malades", qu'on appelait ainsi pour désigner la disparition de leur seidr noir et l'apparition du blanc, s'exilent, et d'autres, que les mages noirs s'exilent, pour empêcher que leur seidr ne s'en prenne aux porteurs d'anomalies magiques. En réalité, ces opinions étaient peu exprimées car radicales, mais s'élevaient tout de même dans toutes les tranches de la société, puisque personne ne savait quoi faire.

Le premier cas de seidr blanc chez les nains apparut deux ans plus tard. Cette semaine-là, les nains attaquèrent le centre de Svartalfheim occupé par les alfes sombres, et plus précisément, le pouvoir dökkálfar, convaincus que la maladie apparaissait chez eux à cause des nombreux cas que comptaient déjà les Dökkálfars.

Ce jour où les nains forcèrent les portes de la Forteresse Voïden-Kesar, ce qui sera appelé encore des siècles plus tard la guerre civile de Svartalfheim commença. Les membres du pouvoir fuirent, poursuivis, les portails qui permettaient de quitter le royaume furent scellés par la magie noire plus puissante des nains, et les Dökkálfars quittèrent le centre.

Zailren, quant à lui, fut emporté par la vague aux côtés de tous les représentants de la royauté qu'il avait servie sans motivation, et même avec haine, ces dernières années. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix : il s'agissait de fuir avec ceux qu'il détestait secrètement, ou mourir abattu par le peuple dont il avait manipulé les idées pour le roi.

Ce fut après quelques mois de fuite que se présenta pour lui l'opportunité de quitter Svartalfheim.

Par la suite, le décès du roi Izrène Comarkan ainsi que d'un nombre conséquent de ses conseillers et guerriers laissa le champ libre à des divisions particulièrement entraînée auxquelles le roi avait ordonné la retraite. Les Dökkálfars reprirent le dessus, mais Svartalfheim en fut ravagée.

Usés par la guerre et désintéressés de cette terre en ruine, les nains délaissèrent le royaume et se retirèrent à Nidavellir. Cette planète du système de Svartalfheim, épargnée et inhabitée à cause de son climat difficile, alternait les tempêtes les plus dévastatrices et une sécheresse tenace. Mais comme personne ne l'avait soupçonné, il s'avéra qu'elle était riche en minerais, que les nains exploitèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs talents déjà connus de forgerons les transforment en de véritables autorités en la matière.

Comme dernier affront envers les Dökkálfars et pour rappeler leurs origines, les alfes noirs ou nains se donnèrent un troisième nom : les Svartálfars.

~oOOoooOOo~

Zailren s'était plongé dans le silence et paraissait collecter ses pensées, d'après Loki. Il le laissa dans sa réflexion, lui-même détaillant l'alfe et décortiquant son récit, fasciné par cette version des faits de la guerre civile. L'histoire de la magie noire, complète, l'avait particulièrement frappé. Il ignorait jusqu'ici la raison pour laquelle les alfes lumineux ne pouvaient pas la manier et y étaient particulièrement sensibles. Toutes les vérités qu'il avait entendues aujourd'hui avaient été enterrées, probablement, pour ne pas réitérer le scénario de Svartalfheim. Aujourd'hui, la magie noire était considérée comme un rare don – ou une malédiction – à propos duquel on ne savait pas grand-chose, et dont la plupart ne voulait rien savoir. Les connaissances dont Loki avait disposé jusque ce jour avaient été très obscures, ce qui l'étonnait, car il était certain après avoir entendu le Dökkálfar qu'il avait conté à Freyr la même histoire.

A sa droite, Midran demeurait parfaitement muet. L'alfe se manifestait uniquement par une méfiance palpable sans même croiser son regard brun, dont Loki prit conscience assez rapidement. En conséquence, il décida de pousser Zailren à continuer :

– Vous avez quitté Svartalfheim, mais comment ?

L'alfe plissa les yeux. Il regardait par terre, et une évidente souffrance pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Loki n'avait pas de doute quant au fait qu'elle était sincère, tout comme son récit, dans lequel il avait toujours été seul, sans aucun lien, sans aucun but autre que de survivre.

– En tant que prince, vous devez savoir qu'il existe toujours des personnes qui profitent de ces situations chaotiques. Asgard elle-même l'a fait en prenant le parti des nains de manière non-officielle, en les aidant contre les Dökkálfars, pour échanger cette assistance contre les services des nains et leur alliance.

– Je suis très conscient de cela, en effet, affirma simplement le régent.

Zailren releva ses pupilles vers Loki sans redresser la tête.

– Je connaissais Nerthus, à cette époque où elle était encore reine. Dotée d'un seidr noir d'une force complétement affolante dont personne n'a jamais vraiment saisi l'origine – bien que j'aie ma propre interprétation à ce propos-

– Quelle est-elle ? Lâcha finalement Midran, plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute voulu, attirant les regards étonnés voire courroucés des deux autres individus.

– Nerthus n'a d'amour pour personne, expliqua Zailren rapidement. Elle ne voit pas le monde comme nous. Sa seule façon d'exister est de prouver sa puissance, sa supériorité sur les autres, de les écraser, et sa seule préoccupation est sa magie, alors je soupçonne que le seidr noir l'a choisie pour être certain de ne pas disparaître, sachant que cette hôte ne le rejetterait jamais, sous aucun prétexte. La magie noire est très minoritaire en Yggdrasil, et comme toute entité, elle refuse de s'éteindre, même si pour cela elle doit risquer de faire confiance, de se donner à des individus neutres, qui n'ont manifesté ni sympathie ni d'hostilité envers elle dans le passé.

Zailren inspira et reprit par la suite sans attendre :

– Nerthus aimait voyager sur Svartalfheim pour négocier des artefacts et développer son savoir, trouver des mentors auxquels elle finirait par soutirer des sorts, des techniques et des astuces, sans leur accord, en les mettant sous pression. Elle a supposé par le passé, quand ses relations avec Njörd sont devenues des plus chaotiques, que j'étais un allié idéal pour un futur mouvementé comme le sien, et s'est introduite dans le royaume au moment de la guerre civile. Elle a proposé d'utiliser une grande quantité de son énergie pour m'emmener à Vanaheim, contre l'assassinat d'Izrène Comarkan.

– Quel était son intérêt à le voir mourir ? Interrogea Loki, vraiment perdu sur ce point.

– Oh, strictement aucun politiquement. Il s'agissait du _contrôle_ de la situation. Régicide, vous voyez. Nerthus ne fait aucun allié sans avoir sous la main le moyen de les faire chuter. Et vous connaissez la législation commune aux Neuf Royaumes à propos de ce crime, ricana le Dökkálfar, de toute évidence réellement amusé.

– Si aucune nation ne déclare la guerre à celle régie par un souverain, le meurtre de celui-ci est considéré comme un crime de trahison par tous les mondes d'Yggdrasil, acquiesça Loki.

– Et il est moins cher de profiter de la guerre que de la déclarer, hm ? Fit le Dökkálfar. Les royaumes sont hypocrites. Quand ils avantagent clairement un camp, ils le font dans l'ombre, en prétendant que les textes de lois stipulant que « sans guerre, il y a alliance » sont d'actualité. Par les Nornes, soupira-t-il lourdement avant de lâcher un léger rire.

– Donc vous l'avez suivie à Vanaheim. Et je suppose que vous l'avez également fait quand elle a été bannie par Njörd à la périphérie de Vanaheim.

– Exact. Il ne s'est passé que deux ans avant cet événement. La reine ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, sourit-il amèrement. Depuis la guerre civile, j'ai passé mon temps à fuir un problème, créant un autre encore plus grave dans le futur. Croyez-moi, vivre avec Nerthus est une des pires situations possibles dans une vie. C'est côtoyer une bête féroce en cage, frustrée de ne pas trancher des gorges. Cette femme est capable de bondir sur vous et de frôler votre carotide avec une lame, sans raison, juste pour le frisson provoqué par la sensation de dominer la partie.

– Comment es-tu ici dorénavant, si elle pouvait faire pression sur toi ? Demanda à son tour Midran, un peu plus détendu, mais toujours sur ses gardes.

Zailren le regarda de travers, au sens propre du terme, puisqu'il venait de pencher la tête avec une expression énigmatique et malicieuse.

– Après la guerre qui opposa Asgardiens et Vanes, le roi Njörd eut la possibilité rentrer à Vanaheim plus tôt que son fils, toujours plus ou moins otage. Njörd et la magnifique Freyja trouvèrent le moyen de me contacter pour me proposer un petit travail, qui ferait de moi leur allié, dirait-on, sourit-il pensivement. En échange, Njörd déclara publiquement, des siècles après les faits, que Vanaheim n'approuvait pas le règne d'Izrène Comarkan et de son gouvernement à Svartalfheim. Dès lors qu'un royaume annonce cela, la guerre civile est qualifiée comme une guerre – sans combats néanmoins, rendant la définition assez illogique. Cet acte, bien que tardif, me libéra de toute sentence pour régicide. Elle fit plonger quelques survivants du gouvernement svartalfe, néanmoins.

– Et vous avez trahi Nerthus, sur ordre de Njörd, conclut le régent. Que vous a-t-il demandé ?

Zailren secoua la tête avec un rictus.

– Cela, mon régent, je ne peux vous le communiquer.

– Non, tu ne le peux pas.

Loki manqua de sursauter à l'apparition silencieuse de Freyr dans leur dos et se retourna pour observer son mentor, de toute évidence un peu contrarié, mais moins que ce à quoi Loki se serait attendu après les événements de ce jour. Il s'était certainement téléporté, puisque le lien qui unissait leurs deux magies ne s'était pas manifesté plus tôt.

– Tu arrives plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé ! S'exclama Zailren. Stressé à l'idée que je parle trop, _fuglinn_ ?

Loki haussa les sourcils. "Oiseau" ? Vraiment ?

– Venez-vous juste de-

– Zailren a une affection incompréhensible pour les surnoms originaux qui n'est pas nouvelle, clarifia Freyr avant de s'adresser au Ljósálfar de la pièce. Midran, tu peux disposer, d'autres vont s'occuper de la surveillance ici.

– A vos ordres, mon roi, souffla l'alfe en inclinant la tête. Il s'éclipsa sous le regard curieux de Freyr, qui fut vite reporté sur Loki avec une pointe d'amusement, auquel le Jötunn répondit par une expression perplexe, sans comprendre d'où venait la lueur joueuse des yeux azurs qui le scrutaient avec insistance.

– Freyr, Freyr, fredonna Zailren, le collier-

– Te va à merveille, mon ami.

– "Ami" ! Siffla le Dökkálfar. Ne sois pas agaçant, prince, j'en ai assez d'être entouré par tes-

– N'ose pas même les insulter, gronda le Vane.

Il s'approcha de l'alfe sombre et passa ses doigts sur le collier qui étouffait sa magie.

– Fais profil bas un moment, murmura Freyr. L'idée de ce type de détention n'est pas si mauvaise, bien que peu agréable. Tu ne seras pas traité comme cela pendant longtemps, mais en attendant, je t'en prie, tais-toi. J'ai d'autres préoccupations que de t'entendre brailler.

– Bien sûr, grogna l'alfe. Amuse-toi bien avec ta mère.

Loki sentit immédiatement la pulsion qui secoua la magie de Freyr, si forte qu'elle lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans la poitrine. Freyr calma instantanément l'énergie bouillonnante qui s'était élevée.

– Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai enfermé. Ne plaisante pas à ce propos, dit-il simplement.

Il décida de quitter la pièce quand d'autres gardes entrèrent pour surveiller le Dökkálfar et invita Loki à sa suite. Ce dernier l'entendit lâcher un soupir pour chasser la colère qui s'était insinuée dans ses veines quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Puisque tu es ici, je suppose que ton épouse est arrivée, dit finalement le régent pour le détourner de ses sombres pensées.

– Pas encore, d'ici une ou deux heures, je suppose.

– Oh, dans ce cas, je peux t'offrir à boire sans modération. Un que tu n'as pas goûté depuis un moment, j'en suis sûr, sourit malicieusement le brun en reprenant les habitudes de mauvais maris qu'ils avaient adoré avoir par le passé devant Gerd et Sigyn. J'espère que tu tiens encore raisonnablement l'alcool.

– "Raisonnablement" ? Veux-tu me défier à ce propos ? Titilla Freyr. Quelle bouteille ?

– Un vieux _Flautu _que m'a envoyé Thor ce matin. Je commence à apprécier mon frère, commenta-t-il en ricanant.

– Quel grand frère attentionné, ironisa le roi. Vous êtes bien des Asgardiens, pour n'envoyer rien d'autre que de l'alcool – ou des haches – par correspondance.

– Nous sommes moins alcooliques que les Vanes libertins, ronronna le dieu chaotique.

A cette remarque, Freyr ne retint pas un rire sincère.

– Certes, accorda-t-il en glissant un regard espiègle vers lui. Allons donc ouvrir cette bouteille-ci, que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est produit cet après-midi, et pourquoi Midran m'a appelé aussi solennellement contrairement à d'habitude.

Le plus jeune retint un rire nerveux. Il sentait que Freyr allait jouer à le mettre dans l'embarras… et étant donné l'hostilité qu'il n'avait pas pu réprimer face à l'alfe, il n'aurait aucun mal à le faire.

Il suppliait intérieurement que le Vane n'ait pas assez d'instinct pour comprendre qu'il avait été terriblement territorial, et ce malgré lui.

* * *

**Note : Tous les mages autres que les mages noirs sont considérés comme des mages blancs.**

**NdA :** Comme j'ai envie d'écrire cette petite conversation à propos de la jalousie de Loki…

Je suis sûre que vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer comme j'en ai bavé pour faire l'histoire des Dökkálfars, des nains/Svartálfars, de la magie noire par rapport aux Ljósálfars, de façon à ce que tout ce qui a été présenté dans la fic jusqu'ici soit logique. Alors par pitié, juste, dites-moi que vous avez kiffé sa race *sort*.  
Non, vraiment, je remets à cette partie de la fic le César (bien qu'on le donne à n'importe q-…non, je ne vais pas commencer cette discussion) du plus gros calvaire que j'aie jamais eu en fanfiction. Et encore, le chapitre suivant et la révélation qui l'accompagnera vous donnera encore une raison de penser que ficeler tout ça, c'était de la torture. Oui je sais, je me comporte comme un Salamèche qui pleure après avoir reçu un Hydrocanon dans la tronche, mais entre la chronologie, le scénario en lui-même et la logique, je me suis bien cassée la tête… Enfin, le résultat me va, au moins !

Nous reprenons alors, par la suite, la trame principale de la fiction ! Et la partie la plus intéressante, selon moi, car les pièces finissent de se mettre en place, et la plupart des intrigues, celles psychologiques comprises, progressent jusqu'à leur dénouement…

(et là, c'est le moment de courir pour attraper mon train, et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si j'aurai accès à internet la semaine qui vient... j'espère que vous passez/avez passé de bonnes vacances soit dit en passant, et dites-vous que le froid s'éclipsera dans un futur proche si vous en avez assez)


	19. Rivalité

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Me voici deux jours avant l'épreuve des TPE, et pour me détendre, je vais poster ce chapitre-ci.

Un Freyr malin et satisfait qui s'en prend à un Loki possessif malgré lui... Enfin ! J'étais pressée d'écrire ce chapitre. Une révélation vous attend au bout, après un passage relativement représentatif de mon "burn out" actuel ! Non plus sérieusement, un peu de drama, c'est bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Rivalité**

* * *

– Tu n'as pas l'air en colère.

C'était ce qu'avait noté Loki avec perplexité en regardant son mentor pencher la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé de ses quartiers, avec un léger sourire, savourant l'arôme piquant et fort de l'alcool asgardien. A ces mots, un son discret résonna dans sa gorge, approbateur, prenant tout son sens lorsqu'il baissa le menton pour l'éclairer :

– Je ne le suis pas. Je l'étais, mais j'ai réfléchi.

Il n'alla pas plus loin, ce qui n'étonna guère son disciple en remarquant les yeux turquoises du roi glissant vers son verre, étudiant le liquide bordeaux qui, par un mouvement circulaire fréquent, tournait un peu entre les parois.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait toujours su que Freyr adorait cet alcool là.

– Et donc ? Tenta-t-il de nouveau. J'ai fait libérer Zailren, ai informé Midran – blessé par Zailren ensuite – de nos plans, et tu ne dis rien ?

Les pupilles de Freyr revinrent à lui, assez joyeuses, et qu'il puisse être si jovial à cause de l'alcool lui traversa l'esprit. Pourtant, il y avait sûrement autre chose. Le Vane ne pouvait pas être déconcentré pour si peu.

– Je ne savais pas quoi faire de Zailren, Nerthus s'étant manifestée, et n'ayant pas grande confiance en lui, qui est si opportuniste. Mais bloquer sa magie n'est pas une mauvaise idée, et il n'est pas assez audacieux pour rendre public ce qu'il sait, ni pour me tromper.

– Le connais-tu assez pour présager de cela ? S'enquit tout de même Loki.

– Il est arrivé à Vanaheim avant même que Nerthus ne soit bannie de la capitale. On peut dire que je le connais, oui.

– Ou qu'il te connaît. D'où ton surnom, je suppose.

– "Fuglinn". Il m'appelait ainsi adolescent, soupira le Vane.

Un sourire clairement amusé étira les lèvres du disciple, imaginant sans mal l'agacement d'un jeune Freyr à cette époque, fréquentant Zailren. En remarquant son expression inquisitrice, demandant des précisions, le roi leva les yeux au ciel et esquiva :

– Concernant Midran, annonça Freyr en ignorant le ricanement de Loki à sa réaction de fuite, le fait qu'il ait été blessé est un peu plus contrariant, il est vrai, mais cela reste part des risques à affronter en tant que guerrier. Quant à sa complicité dans nos plans, s'il demeure silencieux, et je pense qu'il le sera, je n'y vois aucune objection. Tu es régent, tu prends certaines décisions, certes différentes des miennes, mais je ne protesterai pas contre. Pas toujours, ajouta-t-il néanmoins. En revanche…

A cet instant, à l'occasion de cette courte pause, Loki comprit que toute la joie de Freyr venait de cette petite bombe qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher, de cette phrase qu'il laissait traîner avec un regard joueur et un sourire aussi malicieux que les siens.

– …nous devrions parler de _mon alfe_ en lui-même.

Aussitôt, l'Asgardien perçut un pic de colère faire onduler le court calme de sa propre magie en entendant une telle appellation dans la bouche de son mentor. Et les Nornes en soient damnées, l'expression enchantée de Freyr lui indiquait sans mal qu'il l'avait ressenti. Avec surprise, et un embarras amer, il grogna silencieusement. Il venait de se faire avoir.

Mais de son côté, Freyr souriait, satisfait, et profitait de l'aveu silencieux :

– Tu es bien le prince que je connais, un incroyable jaloux, un homme possessif, continua Freyr. Est-ce cela que tu as fait comprendre à Midran pour qu'il prenne ses distances avec moi ?

Loki se retrouva pris au piège devant les faits, hésitant entre deux stratégies : celle de s'excuser pour que le Vane abandonne l'affaire, et celle de se justifier vivement. Mais ses rages et frustrations sous-jacentes étaient les instruments de ses actes, bien plus tentants que tout retrait : finalement acculé, sa mauvaise journée assombrissant son humeur gravement, il décida de choisir selon ses propres envies et siffla, dégoûté à l'idée seule de paraître désolé :

– Tu as _recueilli _cet alfe, tu l'as privilégié. Tu l'as rendu important à tes yeux, pour que chacun sache à quel point tu sortirais les crocs pour le défendre. Cela ne te rappelle-t-il rien ? Interrogea-t-il avec une animosité montante. Et tout cela pendant que je suis présumé mort par les Neuf Mondes. Tu l'as considéré comme un ami, comme un jeune mage au large potentiel – et nous savons tous les deux avec un tel portrait ce que tu en feras –, tandis que j'étais mort ! Alors si tu continues de prétendre ignorer ce qui me met en colère, Freyr, en prétextant que je suis quelqu'un de jaloux, cracha-t-il en se levant, c'est que tu feints de ne pas connaître mes sentiments et que tu les méprises !

Ses poings et sa mâchoire s'étaient serrés, retenant de plus violents termes. Loki pouvait supporter la moquerie et l'indifférence de quiconque, mais sûrement pas celles de ceux auxquels il tenait. De son côté, Freyr s'était levé à son tour et avait montré une paume pour éteindre la colère brûlante. Il s'approcha de son disciple mais Loki ne toléra que peu ce geste – il ne bougea pas, mais ses mots glissèrent à nouveau sur sa langue en des sons venimeux :

– Non, _Meistara minn_, vous ne pouvez pas toujours faire cesser les disputes ainsi. Je n'ai pas assez besoin de l'amitié d'un autre pour me soumettre à ton affection lorsque tu me traites de la sorte.

– Je ne vais pas te toucher, apaisa le Vane. Seulement si tu le demandes.

Il s'arrêta en effet devant Loki, qui s'était tu pour écouter ce que le roi avait à dire, malgré tout intéressé par ce discours. Mais après celui-ci, rien ne pourrait plus l'empêcher de déverser le prix de ses maux sur le Vane.

– Je ne pensais pas que la chose te mettrait tellement sous tension, murmura-t-il, attirant un regard meurtrier qui lui fit secouer la tête avec un soupir. Mais elle a dû occuper ton esprit ces derniers jours, commença-t-il, vite interrompu devant l'occasion de réponse cinglante que Loki saisit avec haine :

– Oh, elle l'a occupé, la pensée insupportable que tu voulais oublier mon existence par cet alfe aussitôt après que j'ai joué ma vie sur le Bifröst, après que j'ai fait le pari heureux de mourir en chutant dans le vide de l'Arbre-Monde ! Cracha-t-il furieusement.

Freyr se figea, le souffle coupé par l'aveu. Loki se rendit compte, malgré sa colère envers son mentor, que ce n'était sûrement pas de cette manière qu'il aurait voulu parler de cela. Il recula en manquant de trébucher et lâcha le regard tétanisé du Vane. Son regard se planta dans le sol, les battements de son cœur emplirent ses tympans et sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement alors qu'une chaleur anormale dévorait sa peau. Le vide qu'il avait connu le frappa à la poitrine et son environnement devint flou.

Il se stabilisa brutalement, mais les environs tremblaient encore autour de lui. Il fallut encore quelques secondes à Loki pour qu'il comprenne que c'était Freyr qui tremblait contre lui après l'avoir empêché de tomber. L'Asgardien, haletant et nauséeux, s'accrocha à lui. Il inspira avec force quelques secondes, complétement hagard et angoissé, puis posa son front sur l'épaule du roi.

– La salle de bain, Freyr, articula-t-il seulement en refoulant les symptômes de son malaise avec difficulté, pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Le Vane réagit rapidement et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Loki passa plusieurs minutes la tête sous une eau glacée, ses doigts serrés faiblement sur le rebord de sa baignoire. Sa sensation de flottement ne s'était pas encore estompée, mais il se résolut à couper le robinet. L'absence du bruit sourd laissa son souffle erratique seul trouble du silence qui régnait dans la pièce au point de lui faire oublier la présence de Freyr derrière lui, muré dans un profond choc.

– Tu es certain que ça va aller ?

Loki sourit moqueusement, par pur réflexe. La question était idiote, elle ne ressemblait pas au roi. Néanmoins, le tremblement de son timbre assuré perturba tout autrement Loki et ne l'amusa aucunement. Il garda ses yeux fermés quelques secondes sans pouvoir répondre, encore trop sonné, gagné par la honte à l'idée de la façon dont il venait de craquer, et sachant qu'il inquiéterait d'autant plus Freyr qui, étonnamment, ne parvint pas pour autant à bouger.

– Loki ?

Sa voix était encore agitée par la peur et se cassait, à la manière d'un enfant complétement paniqué. Le Jötunn ne l'avait jamais comparé à cela, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouvait que cette désignation pour un être tel que Freyr était la meilleure.

– Du calme, chuchota-t-il en comprenant que le Vane devrait s'apaiser tout autant que lui.

Freyr l'écouta, car il se tut complétement et resta immobile un moment, jusqu'à ce que Loki ne trouve l'énergie pour se redresser. En se retournant, il vit immédiatement une paume de Freyr se lever pour le toucher et s'arrêter, hésitante. Stupéfait par ce geste timide, une esquisse de sourire déforma le visage fatigué et peiné de l'Asgardien qui saisit la main pour poser ses lèvres contre les doigts du poing qui s'était refermé, espérant faire revenir le mage qu'il connaissait.

– Freyr, du calme, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

– Tu as essayé de te tuer.

– Oui.

Il ferma les yeux. Essayer de détendre le Vane le détendait lui-même. Son souffle frôla les phalanges pâles encore frissonnantes tandis qu'il rassemblait ses pensées.

– Pourquoi ? Résonna à nouveau la tonalité étrange.

Le pouce de Loki passa sur le poignet de son mentor répétitivement avant qu'il n'entremêle leurs doigts. Il estima lui-même complétement surréaliste d'étouffer ses émotions avec une douceur aussi simple que celle-ci, autrefois initiée par Freyr, et qu'il parvenait maintenant à la diffuser de lui-même. Il en venait progressivement à comprendre d'où étaient issus les contacts agréables du roi, ceux qui avaient toujours éteint ses colères et sa tristesse. Si être si tactile avait été le remède de Freyr contre la douleur, alors celle du Vane devait avoir été plus proche de la sienne que Loki ne l'aurait cru.

– Mon combat contre Thor en vint à un terme où il choisit de détruire le Bifröst. L'explosion nous propulsa mais Odin nous rattrapa avant la chute. Je n'étais accroché à la vie que par Gungnir, tenue par Thor, et que j'avais réussi à agripper. Mais il y avait Odin.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, son regard haineux malgré le temps passé.

– J'ai justifié mes actes auprès de lui. Il m'a rejeté et j'ai lâché, résuma simplement Loki. C'est arrivé très vite, j'ai peu réfléchi, il s'agissait clairement d'une décision prise sur un coup de tête, mais je le désirais réellement. Je ne voulais pas affronter Asgard, qui n'avait pas le droit de me juger, et je ne voulais pas sentir la répulsion des Asgardiens comme un poids accusateur sur mes épaules alors qu'ils m'avaient poussé eux-mêmes dans l'abîme. Et par-dessus tout, je ne pouvais pas supporter une seconde de plus _ce_ regard inondé par la déception chaque fois qu'il se posait sur moi.

Il choisit de s'arrêter là et releva brièvement ses pupilles vers Freyr. Ce dernier le regardait avec insistance sans pourtant réagir, comme trop dépassé par cette confession. Loki sourit avec lassitude contre la peau du Vane.

– Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, ne dis rien.

– Je suis désolé.

Loki haussa les sourcils, sincèrement frappé par cette réponse donnée sur un ton bas. Freyr glissa des yeux bouleversés vers leurs mains liées. Encore une fois, il ne ressemblait à rien que Loki ait connu. Qui était-il alors, avec une telle lueur dans les yeux ? Quelle était cette facette plus profonde qu'il avait si minutieusement cachée ?

– Je suis désolé de ce que tu as dû affronter. Je souhaitais que les choses se passent mieux pour toi.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– Non, en effet.

Ils retombèrent à nouveau dans le silence. Le plus vieux ferma les yeux à son tour.

– Tu n'as rien à envier à Midran Lagaheerson. Il n'a jamais été question que j'en fasse un nouveau disciple et encore moins Lærisveinn parce que tu étais présumé mort.

Loki sépara leurs deux mains doucement, écoutant. Freyr fixa son regard dans le sien un instant.

– Zailren t'en a parlé : il a reçu une mission de mon père et de ma sœur à l'époque, pour qu'il trahisse Nerthus en nous rendant un service. Nerthus a eu deux fils avec son autre mari : Rinhrus et Baseldr. Rinhrus est mort maintenant, et il ne reste plus que Baseldr, mais il y aurait eu un troisième fils qu'elle aurait élevé comme les deux autres si Zailren n'avait pas accepté l'offre de mon père. Il a enlevé à la naissance ce troisième enfant, l'a amené en Álfheim qui était notre alliée avant que je ne la gouverne, et-

Loki comprit brusquement et le coupa :

– Midran. Midran est le troisième fils…

– Né de Nerthus et d'un alfe, confirma Freyr. D'après Zailren, elle voulait savoir si elle serait capable, par ses gènes et ceux d'un alfe, de créer un alfe lumineux à même de manier la magie noire. Une simple curiosité de sa part.

– Et le pourrait-il ?

– Nous n'en savons rien. Il peut être mortel d'exposer un Ljósálfar à la magie noire, alors rien n'a été tenté.

Loki hocha la tête doucement et soudain, il réalisa :

– C'est ton demi-frère, lâcha-t-il, comprenant à quel point son comportement avec Midran avait été décalé. Avec lui je me suis montré…

Il secoua la tête.

– Le sait-il ? S'enquit l'Asgardien.

– Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il n'a aucune idée de notre lien de parenté. Il ne rit pas secrètement de ta jalousie passagère quand tu as le dos tourné.

– Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?

Freyr soupira et appuya son dos contre le mur derrière lui.

– Quand il a été décidé de l'élever à Álfheim, il a été confié à une naine, fine connaisseuse de la magie noire, qui pourrait le protéger à l'aide de Zailren auquel nous avions ordonné de rester sur Álfheim, si Nerthus le retrouvait. Mais il a été éduqué comme un alfe parmi le peuple alfe, il n'a jamais eu conscience de notre présence autour de lui. Il ne vient pas du même monde que nous, Loki. Les affaires de royauté, de manipulation, de politique ne l'intéressent pas. Notre domaine n'est pas le sien, soupira Freyr. Lorsqu'il est né, j'étais encore à Asgard, mais j'étais adulte et si je l'avais pu, je l'aurais élevé par moi-même. Finalement, les années sont passées, résuma-t-il avant de regarder le plus jeune dans les yeux. Mais, oui, d'une certaine manière, ta disparition m'a poussé à m'intéresser à cet alfe et à l'intégrer au palais pour observer ce qu'il serait capable de faire dans un tel contexte, dans _notre _contexte. Je voulais penser à autre chose.

Loki accepta l'explication, navré de son comportement précédent. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, pourtant son aîné le coupa d'un geste. Il avait une dernière chose à révéler.

– Mais la décision d'oublier me rend coupable, et pour cela, par avance, je m'excuse auprès de toi…car je savais une chose que tous ignoraient, murmura Freyr. Pourtant j'ai refusé de la voir, j'ai refusé de l'écouter. Te voir revenir sur Midgard m'a remémoré cette faute.

Le dieu du Chaos fronça les sourcils, les paroles de Freyja revenant à lui vivement : Freyr avait une raison, connue de lui seul, de se blâmer pour les crimes qu'il avait commis envers les humains.

Le Vane expira nerveusement et Loki l'approcha, comme réagissant à son mal-être.

– Je savais que tu avais survécu, dit-il en plantant ses iris azurs dans les siens, avec gêne. Un soir, l'espace d'une seconde, je suppose que nos Essences ont dû vibrer de la même façon. Juste un instant, nos magies, si éloignées, se sont reconnues, grâce au rituel qui autrefois les avait liées. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti au contact de la tienne m'a horrifié. Elle était déformée par la souffrance, étrangement inconnue, et je n'ai pas pu affronter l'idée que tu vivais encore, transformé par la douleur, siffla-t-il. Et pourtant, inconsciemment, je savais que tu reviendrais, que tes maux alimenteraient ta colère.

Loki l'observa détacher leurs regards, apercevant une nouvelle fois ce côté plus vulnérable de son mentor. Supportant mal la vision de cette faiblesse, désagréable à encaisser alors que Freyr avait toujours renvoyé une image si forte et infaillible, le régent reprit la main du Vane de la même façon qu'un peu plus tôt.

– Les soi-disant erreurs comme celles-ci ne se ressassent pas des années. Elles ne te rendent pas coupable.

– Elles me rendent lâche, ricana amèrement le second.

– Aux yeux des autres, corrigea le brun. Je ne fais pas partie des autres.

– Certes non, sourit Freyr.

Amusé, Loki rendit ce sourire.

– Mon roi, mon régent ! S'exclama un garde à travers la porte des quartiers de Loki en faisant sursauter les deux concernés. La reine Gerd est arrivée et demande votre présence dans le Hall Est !

Les deux souverains se regardèrent, épuisés, fomentant le plan parfait pour paraître face à l'épouse de Freyr, certains qu'elle serait bien la dernière à ne pas les moquer.

– Tes yeux sont rouges, fit remarquer Loki.

– Toi aussi, et tes cheveux sont encore mouillés, rétorqua le Vane en observant les mèches trempées qui tombaient devant le front de l'Ase.

Loki se détacha complétement de Freyr et concentra sa magie en ses paumes, les rendant brûlantes.

– C'est ridicule, personne ne fait cela, soupira le Vane devant cette tactique.

– Je serai très honoré d'être le premier, alors, prétexta Loki en se séchant. Et je préfère ne pas faire attendre ta terrifiante femme.

– Elle n'est pas terrifiante. Juste vicieuse.

Loki ricana à ses mots. Leurs femmes avaient toujours constitué un sujet de conversation animé de plaisanteries grossières qui ne leur ressemblaient pas vraiment, mais les détendaient, les détachaient de la réalité. Le plus jeune affectionnait cette complicité nouvelle, car différente de l'habituelle, qui naissait entre eux dans ces moments. Il n'était donc pas trop démoralisé à l'idée de parler à Gerd après un tel tête-à-tête émotionnel, et quand il eut fini de se sécher, la rapidité qu'il mit à passer d'une situation à l'autre en s'approchant de la porte ne heurta que Freyr, qui saisit son bras pour l'interrompre.

– Tu peux prendre ton temps, indiqua-t-il.

– Je l'ai pris.

Freyr sourit tristement en portant une main à sa mâchoire brièvement, pour croiser son regard.

– Alors laisse-moi prendre le mien.

* * *

**NdA :** Si vous trouvez que Loki s'est énervé rapidement, ne vous en faites pas, c'est voulu, et c'est un détail sur lequel nous allons revenir plus tard. Loki est un peu à bout de nerfs entre Rinhrus, Nerthus, ses quelques altercations avec Freyr, Midran, la régence, le fait que Thor ne soit plus avec lui, et qu'il se retrouve ainsi isolé. Il n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines, pourtant !

Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne journée/soirée ! Pour ceux qui révisent, ou qui ont des TPE comme moi, ou qui en ont marre, je vous envoie mon soutien solidaire et sincère bien que peu utile... Bon courage !


	20. Gerd

Déjà le 20ème chapitre, si j'avais su... Et c'est sans doute un chapitre important, car à défaut de faire beaucoup parler l'épouse de Freyr, il vous présente un peu les sentiments de Loki par rapport aux deux époux.

En passant : j'essaye de publier au plus vite, pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter, et je viens sur le site de manière très peu régulière, ainsi ne vous étonnez pas de réponses ou reviews longues à venir, car je suis dans la ligne droite décisive de mon année de première, où il faut que je pompe le reste de mon énergie vitale pour réviser (c'est à peine un euphémisme, haha...). Sachez néanmoins que mes pensées vont à ce site de manière toujours aussi intense (ou encore plus), voire abusive (on n'abuse jamais des bonnes choses), et si je pouvais faire autrement, je passerais ma vie à écrire et à échanger avec vous, car cette communauté est fantastique, vraiment. Son existence m'a beaucoup apporté dans la vie (bon, désolée, j'arrête, je ne sors pas le mouchoir).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez tous le sens que prend la fiction à partir de maintenant ! (mais je pense que vous l'aimerez...du moins, si j'arrive à gérer cet arc aussi bien que je le souhaite).

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Gerd**

* * *

Gerd.

Ce prénom seul remémorait à Loki de mauvais souvenirs, ou du moins, de désagréables impressions. Pourtant, la fille de Gymir, bien que Géante des glaces, et ainsi peu aimée d'Asgard, n'en était pas moins plaisante, par son caractère comme par sa beauté, connue de tous. De plus, elle savait assurer le rôle de l'épouse d'un homme comme Freyr avec une certaine justesse qui la rendait respectée par beaucoup, y compris par Loki. Le dieu du Chaos n'avait rien à reprocher à cette femme, il en était même facilement venu à reconnaître ses qualités. Elle n'était ni soumise à Freyr, ni rebelle, mais pragmatique. Elle donnait toujours son avis et toutefois se pliait aux décisions de son mari sans le mettre dans l'embarras devant quiconque. La Jötunne avait transformé cette promesse de ne pas le contredire en public en une telle vérité que les seules disputes qu'ils avaient pouvaient être virulentes, une fois isolés. Cela n'empêchait pas néanmoins Gerd d'estimer et d'apprécier le fils de Njörd, à sa façon, tout comme le roi lui-même avait une affection particulière pour elle.

Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que le dieu avait été charmé par la personne qu'il salua en déposant brièvement ses lèvres sur son front avec un léger sourire, demandant en ce même geste comment elle se portait. Son comportement seul était assez évident aux yeux de Loki, mais aussi aux yeux d'étrangers. Un grand nombre avait déjà supposé que le Vane était tombé amoureux de Gerd, et son disciple lui-même avait eu ses doutes. Le temps passant, et bien que Freyr ait choisi lui-même de se marier avec la Jötunne, Loki avait fini par constater que son attitude était ambiguë, mais surtout clanique. Comme l'attitude qu'il adoptait envers la plupart de ses proches. Gerd était une alliée, une complice, bien que la personne en elle-même soit regardée avec une certaine fascination. Freyr n'était probablement pas amoureux mais juste… semblait reconnaître en Gerd une beauté qui le séduisait et le captivait, mais pas exactement dans un contexte charnel, ou du moins, pas seulement.

Loki ferma les yeux un court instant, concentré. Il avait fini par élaborer de telles hypothèses car l'apparition de Gerd dans la vie de son mentor l'avait amené à se poser de nouvelles questions.

– Vous avez changé.

Le prince observa avec des yeux attentifs la géante. Originaire des terres du nord de Jötunheim, elle le dépassait peu, ne le déstabilisant pas autant que pourraient le faire les Jötunns des régions de Laufey. Quand elle se rapprocha de lui, un rictus étira ses lèvres.

– Certainement, Gerd. Je ne peux en dire autant pour vous.

– Vil flatteur, accusa-t-elle en tournant un peu la tête pour détailler Freyr. Ne lui apprends pas cela.

– Je ne le fais pas. Il est trop observateur pour moi, se plaignit le Vane en feignant l'innocence.

– L'est-il ? Sourit-elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Le sourire amusé et joueur de la géante se reflétait sur les lèvres de Freyr. Tous les deux savaient à quel point Loki pouvait se montrer calculateur, malicieux et manipulateur, souvent plus qu'eux-mêmes.

Le roi proposa aux deux Jötunns de passer dans un salon privé, pour plus de tranquillité, et ils s'y rendirent dans un silence pensif uniquement troublé par quelques échanges de paroles entre Freyr et Gerd, amicaux mais aussi plus professionnels, qui laissèrent Loki plongé dans ses réflexions.

Le régent n'avait pas vu les deux époux réunis depuis une vingtaine d'années déjà, l'incitant à comprendre les rapports qu'ils entretenaient maintenant. Connaître son terrain était un autre sens chez Loki, une nécessité instinctive, mais il ne niait pas non plus la spécifique minutie, attention, qu'il mettait à observer le couple royal. Il avait facilement accepté qu'il était gêné et vite démoralisé devant la relation qu'ils entretenaient, tout en étant conscient qu'il ne devrait pas vivre les choses de la sorte, que sa réaction était immature, à présent, et décalée. Malgré tout, il avait gardé une profonde possessivité sur son mentor. Elle l'avait déjà rongé terriblement durant son adolescence, pendant laquelle il n'avait pas réussi à se battre contre ce sentiment. Il aurait espéré que son admiration d'élève pour Freyr et son refus de « partager » se dissiperait avec le temps. Mais toujours aujourd'hui, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir enduré cette mélancolie tenace à la vue de Gerd des années durant, le rendant amer et sombre.

~oOOoooOOo~

Les pensées de Loki le minaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, ce soir-là. Vanaheim était le royaume, toujours réticent à l'idée d'accueillir des Asgardiens depuis la guerre, au sein duquel la famille royale de la dynastie d'Odin dinait avec quelques nobles – et Freyr, encore résident de la cité des dieux – en un geste de réconciliation avec Njörd. L'accueil avait été très poli et respectueux, même si quelques Vanes, discrets, méprisaient encore Asgard. Néanmoins les événements auraient pu si mal se dérouler que Loki s'étonnait un peu d'être si abattu. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne se concentrait sur rien de tout cela.

Tout adolescent tirant bientôt vers l'âge adulte qu'il était encore, il avait pourtant décidé d'abuser nettement de l'alcool pendant cette soirée sans se poser trop de questions. Car ses yeux avaient dérivé vers son maître, dont l'attention portait depuis quelques mois sur la fille de Gymir, à laquelle il s'adressait à cet instant avec beaucoup d'élégance et de stratégie, une stratégie qui s'effritait au fur et à mesure que les deux adultes faisaient connaissance pour laisser place à la complicité. Et Loki se sentait incroyablement seul. Il aurait aimé ne pas voir Freyr rejoindre un monde dans lequel il ne pourrait le suivre, dans lequel il serait exclu, secondaire. Son mentor s'était occupé de lui une grande partie de son temps, et l'affection qui était née de ces moments ne quittait plus Loki, au point de le désintéresser de Thor avec qui il enchaînait conflits sur conflits, et dont la voie était déjà bien différente depuis des années, les éloignant un peu plus encore.

Entre les ongles du prince, le verre posé crissa, son propriétaire envahi par la frustration et par une impression de trahison qu'il savait injustifiée. Ils devaient fatalement se diriger vers cet instant depuis le départ : Freyr était plus âgé et avait une vie en dehors de celle qu'il aidait Loki à mener. Mais ce constat était douloureux et le jeune dieu ne put retenir un grondement sourd, résigné, qu'aucun n'entendit depuis sa table. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé – ou assumé – le futur, et pourtant aucun argument rationnel ne pourrait appuyer sa jalousie ou donner raison à ses sentiments pour le Vane, trop envahissants.

Mais son cœur ne lui hurlait pas la même chose, et ce soir, il voulait, inhabituellement, boire pour ne plus sentir sa gorge ainsi serrée devant son impuissance. Freyr se doutait-il seulement de ce qu'il subissait ? Loki préférait que non. Car il était risible, naïf d'avoir songé à l'instant présent lorsqu'il était sous la coupe du Vane comme si toute sa vie pouvait s'écouler avec cette douceur que Freyr lui procurait, lui apprenait.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait compris, assimilé sa crédulité pathétique, il enterrait sa souffrance idiote. C'était sans doute une tâche qu'il échouait à accomplir jusque-là, car un jeune adulte vane, noble, vint le voir, ranimant sa tristesse, sa colère et sa rancune. De façon évidente, il essayait de le séduire, assez grossièrement, avec un sourire mielleux qui n'inspirait qu'une grande méfiance chez l'adolescent, déjà agacé qu'un homme vienne tenter sa chance auprès de lui sans sembler se demander s'il accepterait dans ce contexte une compagnie masculine. Peu d'Asgardiens toléraient ce type d'avances. Encore jeune, Loki n'avait qu'un maigre avis sur la question le concernant, mais il écouta tout de même le Vane, malgré tout flatté. Dans un coin de son esprit, il réalisait néanmoins que cet agréable sentiment le tentait par son manque d'expérience dans le domaine, et qu'il serait sage de ne pas dériver vers une éventuelle réponse à cette proposition. Mais son humeur s'exprimant, il fut ramené à l'absence de Freyr à ses côtés, trop occupé à se laisser charmer par une Jötunne, et son animosité le rendit provocant, désireux de prendre une revanche que lui seul comprendrait.

Alors peut-être souhait-il faire culpabiliser son mentor quand, sur un coup de tête, sûrement trop téméraire et imprudent, il suivit en dehors du palais le Vane. Il était insistant, arrogant, sans doute plus envieux d'humilier l'Asgardien par haine pour son peuple que de le satisfaire. Loki négligea ce détail, pourtant. Il savait se défendre, et ne se préoccupait pas énormément d'aggraver sa situation. Il estimait que sa douleur actuelle, née de son détachement avec sa famille, de son incapacité propre à vivre avec lui-même, et de l'attitude actuelle de Freyr, ne souffrirait pas d'une quelconque prise de risque comme celle-ci. Pourtant, quand son dos se colla instinctivement sur le mur derrière lui pour éviter la proximité soudaine du noble, le prince commença à trouver l'idée fortement déplaisante. Et lorsque deux paumes furent à plat sur ce même mur, de chaque côté de sa tête, son expression resta égale, mais il se crispa légèrement, se sentant comme enfermé. S'il ne bougeait pas, c'était uniquement pour montrer qu'il ne serait pas perturbé par quelques démonstrations dominantes aussi ridicules à ses yeux.

Avant que toute main n'atteigne sa mâchoire, sa propre paume fut autour de la gorge du Vane, sans serrer, dans une poigne qui pouvait se confondre aisément avec un geste provocant ou sensuel. Elle lui garantissait un avantage certain s'il devait en venir à résister. Un rictus étira ses lèvres, féroce, auquel un soudain poids sur sa poitrine répondit. L'homme chuchota quelques mots que Loki n'écouta pas mais sa magie bouillonna dans ses veines, agressive : il sentait que son interlocuteur voudrait anéantir toute opposition de sa part pour mieux le contrôler. Grave erreur. Un réflexe fit feuler le jeune comme un félin furieux, attisant l'étincelle brûlante qui consumait les pupilles de l'aîné. La prise du dieu du Chaos se raffermit autour de son cou et les muscles du second se bandèrent, anticipant toute rébellion, décidant Loki qui mordit finalement jusqu'au sang le noble quand il osa l'embrasser et griffa profondément sa gorge, lui arrachant un rugissement rageur. Il bondit en arrière, s'apprêtant à répliquer.

Il fut envoyé au sol par un coup de poing énergique.

Thor était hors de lui, articulant inintelligiblement, jurant dans leur langue natale, étouffant une protestation du Vane par un coup de pied qu'il plaça astucieusement sous ses côtes. Le dieu se tendit avec des yeux écarquillés, assommé par la douleur, avant de tousser violemment.

Loki, pris de court, laissa son dos s'appuyer à nouveau sur le mur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère intervienne, surtout si rapidement, et se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas suivi en le voyant étourdi par l'alcool et en compagnie de l'homme qui grognait par terre. Cela irrita le cadet tout en attisant sa curiosité à l'idée de Thor le protégeant ainsi.

Mais ce furent les lourds mots incisifs prononcés en Ancien Vanirien qui figèrent Loki.

Il avait voulu oublier Gerd et forcer Freyr à regretter son temps passé avec la géante en prenant des risques inconsidérés, mais il ne tirait aucun plaisir de ce but atteint, et seule la honte de s'être laissé toucher par cet opposant à la réconciliation de leurs peuples l'envahit. Sa peine se mêla à un profond dégoût et il n'endura pas plus longtemps l'idée que les yeux de son mentor se poseraient sur lui dès qu'il en aurait fini avec l'homme. Il allait sans doute jeter le noble hors de la capitale vane après d'imaginatives menaces, sans faire de vagues.

Une fois revenu en Asgard, après avoir évité tout le monde le lendemain, Loki demeura une quinzaine d'heures isolé dans sa chambre, sans accepter la présence de quiconque.

C'était sans compter la magie de Freyr, qui entra sans demander son avis.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'intonation contrariée, mais calme et attentionnée, l'avait fait sursauter. Assis sur son lit, face à son balcon et dos à la porte, Loki ne se retourna pas pour répondre.

– Parfaitement bien.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : Freyr posait cette question sans connaître le cheminement de ses pensées ce soir-là, alors il ne se doutait aucunement de son état. Le dieu de la Malice plissa les paupières. Il était d'autant plus agaçant d'être considéré comme un enfant traumatisé maintenant.

Il se leva et se servit un verre d'eau, sans en proposer au second, certain qu'il refuserait. Il porta le liquide en regardant ailleurs, une épaule appuyée sur une large armoire de bois ciré. Son expression persistait dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

– Bien, répondit juste le Vane, surprenant entièrement Loki, qui fit mine du contraire. Tu devrais sortir pour parler à Thor, il s'inquiète pour toi.

– Je n'ai pas été blessé.

– Non, tu ne l'as pas été.

Loki croisa le regard du plus vieux avec perplexité, certain que l'accusation qu'il avait entendue derrière ces mots était née de son imagination.

– Je resterai encore ici un moment, annonça-t-il. Bonne journée, Freyr.

Son mentor accepta de se plier à la demande à peine sous-entendue et s'éclipsa.

Mais quand il fut parti, la certitude que le Vane, avec une telle attitude, _savait_,le terrassa.

Loki se laissa glisser le long de l'armoire, comme frappé, brûlé par la dureté de ce constat. Freyr savait qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir avec Gerd. Il savait que cette raison l'avait poussé à s'isoler lors de ce dîner.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Alors, qu'avez-vous donc fait à ce pauvre Zailren ? Interrogeait la Jötunne, attirant à nouveau l'intérêt de Loki, qui avait dérivé depuis quelques minutes.

Les deux époux avaient trouvé un salon où converser et l'Asgardien les avait laissés s'exprimer sans les interrompre, en profitant pour se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

– Bien peu de chose pour un Dökkálfar, rassura Freyr pour éviter que son épouse ne prenne trop le sujet à cœur, aussi précieux pour elle était l'alfe sombre. Sa magie a été bridée et il se promène dans une division du palais librement.

– Oh, vous l'avez enfermé dans une division. L'alfe peut circuler _librement_ dans sa cellule, fort bien…pas de formulation politique avec moi, mon époux.

Freyr gronda et saisit un fruit sur la table basse, ronde, autour de laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Il croqua dedans sans enthousiasme.

– Tu pourras aller le voir, si tu le souhaites, assura-t-il ensuite. Mais il ne bougera pas avant le couronnement, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

– Justement, s'insurgea Loki après un long silence, ne serait-il pas un avantage plutôt qu'une faiblesse ? Nous, mages blancs, sommes fortement sensibles à la magie noire, tandis que Zailren jouerait à armes égales contre Nerthus.

Ce qu'il lut dans le regard de Freyr lui donna une réponse avant même qu'il n'entrouvre les lèvres.

– Nous ne pouvons pas parier là-dessus. Il restera neutre dans ce conflit.

– Quelles sont tes chances ? Murmura Loki.

A ces mots, l'attention du Vane et de la Jötunne se dirigea pleinement vers lui. Loki releva les yeux qu'il avait fixés dans le vide un moment.

– Elle est plus âgée que toi, réputée, connue par tous pour sa force et sa stratégie, insista Loki. Ne nous dis pas que tu ne le sais pas, Freyr, car la connaître ne sera pas suffisant pour l'abattre, et je ne te laisse pas aller consciemment vers ton exécution par celle qui a déjà joué trop longtemps avec toi. Tu ne meurs pas dans ce combat, aujourd'hui ou demain.

– Il a raison, ajouta Gerd avec douceur.

– Nous avons déjà parlé de cela, Gerd, siffla Freyr. Je ne m'apprête pas à me lancer à sa poursuite pour la tuer. Elle doit se cacher, et pour l'instant, le mieux qu'elle puisse faire serait d'envoyer Baseldr nous nuire à sa place. Une fois qu'elle aura sacrifié son dernier fils, il faudra s'inquiéter.

Un coup retentit à la porte. Midran, ironiquement par rapport aux derniers mots de Freyr, s'y présenta quand Loki répondit en devançant son mentor, avec qui il échangea un regard amusé. C'était lui qui détenait les clés du royaume, maintenant.

– Un message de Freyja pour vous, mon-

– _Freyr_, indiqua le Vane en jetant un regard malicieux à Loki qui voulut immédiatement disparaître.

Midran acquiesça en observant le jeu des deux magiciens, qui n'avait pas non plus échappé à Gerd. Freyr quitta la pièce et le Jötunn se retrouva seul avec sa semblable. Cette dernière avait un léger sourire, mais se contenta d'engager la conversation plutôt que de le titiller :

– Comment allez-vous, alors, Loki ? L'idée de régner ici est-elle déjà fatigante ?

Le régent ricana.

– Elle ne l'est pas encore, et je ne doute pas qu'elle le devienne, mais le peuple ljósálfar est particulièrement accueillant et appréciable.

– Ils ressemblent un peu aux Midgardiens, dans leur situation par rapport aux autres royaumes, répondit-elle. Et dans leur comportement, n'est-ce pas ?

Ayant tenté de conquérir Midgard, Loki n'était vraiment pas certain de savoir ce qu'il devrait répondre à cela.

– C'est vrai, dit-il simplement.

Il laissa un silence planer entre eux, mais Gerd détestant les ambiances tendues, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour en venir à son interrogation majeure – Loki le sentit à son ton plus grave.

– Comment pensez-vous que Freyr aille ? J'ai été présente à Jötunheim un certain temps.

– C'est difficile à dire, murmura Loki, sincèrement. Je pense qu'il est très focalisé sur son envie de résoudre ce qui le hante par la mort de Nerthus. Il me semble aussi légèrement plus lunatique.

Le dieu du Chaos réalisa avec ses mots que son mentor était peut-être aussi instable que lui ces derniers temps. Il se rappelait sans mal l'état de Freyr une heure plus tôt, alors qu'il lui annonçait rageusement sa tentative de suicide en tombant du pont du Bifröst.

Ce constat le convint de le surveiller et de rester en sa compagnie. Il ressentait que le Vane en avait besoin.

Loki saisissait un agrume de Vanaheim quand la porte se rouvrit.

– Lagaheerson, appela l'Asgardien en se levant tandis que Freyr rentrait. Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Une fois dans le couloir, il referma la porte derrière lui, et regarda le jeune frère de son mentor. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il le faisait vraiment, sans chercher vicieusement ce que Freyr avait pu trouver à cet alfe.

– A propos du forgeron, dit Midran en tendant une enveloppe. J'ai fait venir celui-ci, vous devriez pouvoir vous entretenir avec lui dès maintenant.

– Merci, répondit l'Asgardien en saisissant l'enveloppe, sans toutefois laisser partir le Ljósálfar. J'aimerais également que vous contactiez mon frère. L'idéal serait de lui envoyer un messager immédiatement. Vous pouvez passer dans mes quartiers, j'y ai laissé une note de ce dont j'ai besoin. Demandez également à préparer les quartiers de Freyr et sortez deux chevaux après le dîner de ce soir.

– Le roi reste ?

– Pour ce soir, oui. J'imagine qu'il aura ensuite d'autres affaires à traiter.

Midran inclina légèrement la tête.

– A vos ordres.

Après le départ du guerrier, Loki hésita à reprendre part à la conversation. Gerd avait l'air préoccupé et il supposait que ses paroles précédentes traduisaient sa nécessité de parler seule à son mari. De plus, il préférait s'entretenir avec le forgeron avant que Freyr et Gerd n'aient fini.

~oOOoooOOo~

Loki se reposait dans ses quartiers, pensif, après avoir indiqué au forgeron ses commandes pour le couronnement vane, l'informant des matériaux qui seraient utilisés, apportés par un messager de Thor d'ici peu. Le Jötunn espérait juste que son frère n'oublierait pas sa demande dans un coin de son bureau, trop occupé par son retour récent sur Asgard. Dans un mot laissé avec l'une des bouteilles qu'il avait envoyée à Loki, il avait semblé un peu ailleurs, préoccupé. Le régent se doutait que retrouver sa vie asgardienne après vingt ans vécus sur Midgard le lassait, et que parler par missive à l'homme qui avait envahi cette planète le gênait d'une certaine façon, non pas parce qu'il méprisait Loki, du moins, pas totalement, mais parce qu'il avait sûrement du mal à le retrouver dans cet être amer qu'il était devenu. A raison, selon le prince.

L'arrivée de Freyr le coupa dans sa réflexion et il l'autorisa à rentrer, restant allongé sur ses draps avec un livre qu'il avait pris sans réellement le lire, se contentant de faire défiler ses yeux le long des lignes qu'il renfermait. Il posa l'ouvrage sur sa poitrine et leva le regard vers son mentor.

– J'ai pensé que je pouvais vous laisser, dit-il en guise d'excuse, prévoyant une éventuelle offense de la part des deux époux.

– Tu as bien fait, rassura le Vane. D'un coup d'œil et d'un acquiescement silencieux de Loki, il s'assit sur la literie. J'ai entendu dire que je restais à Álfheim.

– Je l'ai demandé, informa Loki.

– Pas à moi.

Loki n'eut pour toute réaction qu'un sourire.

– Dans ce cas : j'aimerais que tu restes, car nous devons parler, mon roi.

– Oh, dis encore cela, ricana le Vane.

Il se redressa en position assise à côté de Freyr, faisant glisser son livre, et planta ses yeux émeraude dans les siens, joueurs.

– « Nous devons parler » ?

Freyr ricana.

– Non, pas cela.

Le dieu de la Malice se pencha, un sourire railleur étirant ses lèvres.

– « Mon roi », ronronna-t-il en portant une paume à sa poitrine, inclinant légèrement la tête sans lâcher de son regard taquin les pupilles vives de son mentor, nous devons parler, et pour cela, j'aimerais que nous sortions hors du palais, que vous me montriez un lieu plus reculé d'Álfheim, de votre choix, où nous pourrons nous entretenir dans le plus grand calme.

– C'est une demande plus que solennelle que j'accepte avec joie, _Lærisveinn minn_, fredonna-t-il. Après le dîner, dans ce cas, et je te propose de ne pas partir trop tard.

– Bien entendu.

* * *

**Note : **_minn : mon/mien_

**NdA : **Nous entamons la partie qui touchera le plus aux sentiments de Loki, après l'avoir vu prouver sa jalousie de la proximité de Freyr et Midran. Vous avez le droit de dire "ENFIN.", car je ne dissimule pas ma volonté de développer les choses lentement (détail qui montre que cette fiction me motive beaucoup, et que j'aimerais ainsi la diriger au mieux...). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! J'espère que cette histoire, un peu dissidente notamment par les personnage qu'elle met en scène, vous plaît (toujours ?) !

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et on se retrouve plus tard pour l'entretien nocturne des deux rois ! Bisous !


	21. Comment aimer

Me voici de retour après Avengers 2 (bon, ok, je l'ai vu le jour de la sortie). Et j'ai adoré, même si je sais qu'on peut voir des défauts, je m'en fiche (meilleur argumentaire du moment). Et la Vision, so sweet, oulala, je t'aime. Voilà voilà. En tout cas, quelle belle annonce du Ragnarök mes amis !

Maintenant que j'ai internet pour quelques minutes, ce chapitre. Terrible, terrible. Je me suis battue avec, car je refusais de le mettre en ligne s'il ne me satisfaisait pas, et j'ai réécrit plusieurs fois plusieurs passages. Là, ça me va. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, c'est le dernier chapitre avant la réunion à Vanaheim des souverains suite au couronnement de Freyr.

Le titre de ce chapitre, c'est un peu la question principale de cette fiction. Comment aimer face aux autres, aimer face aux actes, aimer face aux moeurs, aimer quand on ne s'aime pas soi-même, aimer dans la douleur, et croire être aimé quand on est régulièrement plongé dans la parano d'être détesté par tous. Un grand coucou à tous ceux qui se reconnaissent ou qui se seraient reconnus avant.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Comment aimer**

* * *

En ajustant la sangle de son étalon, Loki leva le regard au-dessus de la selle qu'il avait devant les yeux pour détailler Freyr, déjà sur sa monture et prêt à partir. Ils avaient dîné ensemble après le départ de Gerd pour Vanaheim, et quelques heures avant qu'il ne fasse noir, Loki avait proposé de s'aventurer en dehors du palais avec les chevaux qu'il avait demandés à Midran, estimant qu'ils avaient besoin de passer du temps ensemble avant le couronnement, et à la suite de la discussion musclée et déstabilisante qu'ils avaient endurée plus tôt. De plus, le Jötunn sentait venir le moment où les obligations que son mentor se verraient imposées après son couronnement prendraient le pas sur leur envie mutuelle de trouver la compagnie de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait se battre contre la réalité, tout comme Loki n'avait pas pu empêcher l'éloignement de Freyr quand le temps était venu pour lui de se marier.

A cette pensée, et de façon très désagréable, un nouveau souvenir reflua contre sa volonté. Il datait du mariage du Vane et représentait sûrement le mieux sa frustration, cette insatisfaction à propos de son mentor qui l'empoisonnait sans trouver de remède. Il chassa néanmoins le songe désagréable pour se reconcentrer sur son roi, d'un calme presque suspect. Son regard perdu dans un vide, serein, resta égal quand l'Asgardien ajusta son étrivière pour se hisser sur sa monture impatiente, qui se contracta nerveusement à la perspective de se rendre le soir en dehors de la ville.

Appréciant la docilité du Vane dont il avait redouté un éventuel reproche après l'avoir presque forcé à rester – les jours qui suivraient l'occuperaient grandement et il n'avait ainsi pas de temps à perdre – Loki se pencha vers Freyr avec un sourire satisfait et joueur jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Il attira son attention particulièrement car son mentor inclina la tête vers lui, à l'écoute.

– Tu choisis notre destination, annonça le brun.

Freyr hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

– N'importe où ?

– Sauf s'il s'agit du genre d'endroits impressionnants qu'on retient facilement, auxquels on se rend systématiquement pour épater une amante, Freyr, ricana Loki en se redressant, provocant.

Les souvenirs qui le confrontaient aujourd'hui le rendaient ainsi, à la fois amer et joyeux, plongé dans une mélancolique combinaison de regrets qui ressurgissaient, mais aussi bercé par des émotions douces, qui l'apaisaient. Pourtant, il savait que l'instant passé, ce serait la colère de l'insatisfaction qui enserrerait son cœur et obtiendrait de lui un sentiment de résignation malvenu. Alors, pour le moment, il devait juste profiter du temps qu'ils avaient.

Le Vane laissa un échapper un rire discret et acquiesça. Il guida la marche à travers les bâtiments qui encerclaient le palais et constituaient son seul environnement avant les bois qui coupaient l'autorité royale des villes alfes. Ils franchirent un bras de forêt, fin, qui déboucha sur un paysage rocailleux et humide, réveillé par les sons de la nature nocturne qui le tiraient de son silence, assourdissant sous le couvert du jour. Et alors que les dieux demeuraient muets depuis plusieurs minutes, Freyr reprit la parole dans un murmure à peine audible, pensif :

– Je ne t'aurais pas emmené là, de toute façon.

Loki haussa un sourcil curieux, ne comprenant pas le propos.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Ah, lâcha le Vane en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui, comme pris sur le fait tandis qu'il pensait à voix haute, je songeais à ce que tu disais plus tôt. Les traditions encouragent les guerriers à accompagner les femmes hors de la ville, car elles n'ont pas la permission, généralement, de vraiment sortir. Ils leur montrent les trésors de leur royaume puis ils… profitent de leur reconnaissance.

– Je ne croyais pas faire naître une telle réflexion, avoua le Trompeur, surpris que le roi soit resté sur ce sujet.

– J'ai une sœur, dit Freyr pour l'éclairer. Certes, notre père est hostile à ces méthodes, mais beaucoup ont essayé de l'y soumettre. En ce qui me concerne, je trouve cela insultant, donc je ne le fais pas.

– Si cela te rebute autant, et si tu as peur d'offenser ton chaste disciple, nous pouvons faire demi-tour, sourit mielleusement Loki.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mes mots signifiaient plutôt qu'à défaut de choisir un endroit que tu adorerais en prétendant que je m'y rends tous les jours, je te conduirais vers un lieu qui me correspond vraiment. Tu me connais, donc je peux faire cela. Et entre nous, tu n'es sincèrement pas très chaste.

La remarque forma au coin des lèvres du brun un pli amusé.

– Quels arguments avances-tu pour affirmer cela avec un tel ton de condamnation, mon maître ?

Freyr glissa des iris azurs vers le régent qui venaient de rapprocher leurs équidés d'un trot léger. Loki jouait, sinon il ne l'aurait pas nommé ainsi.

– Veux-tu réellement que je réponde ? Aussi plaisants soient ta compagnie et le ton malicieux que prend cette conversation, mes réponses ne seront peut-être pas aussi agréables à entendre si je te dis ce qui me fait penser ainsi.

– De mauvaise humeur ? Interrogea le brun.

– Aucunement, mais tu m'as dit vouloir parler, alors nous ne pouvons pas toujours glisser entre les mots en rusant ou en faisant preuve de sarcasme.

Loki s'humecta les lèvres, un peu froissé par le sérieux de son mentor, mais son regard, calme, le convainquit d'écouter. Il était de toute façon trop désireux de connaître les réflexions que Freyr avaient gardées mystérieuses.

– Ne sois pas si anxieux, je ne te reprocherai rien. Inutile de te préparer au combat, jeune prince, susurra le Vane.

Il regarda un moment devant lui et se courba en arrière pour laisser sa jument descendre plus aisément un chemin de terre tortueux qui s'engouffrait dans une crevasse quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Loki le suivit sur la pente, qui, douce, ne troublait pas leur échange, avant de se reconcentrer sur Freyr qui commençaient à s'expliquer :

– Des rumeurs qui circulent à propos des princes, il y en a toujours, qu'importe le royaume. Etant extérieur à votre famille royale en matière de sang, j'en ai entendu beaucoup. A l'époque où nous vivions à Asgard, la majorité des nobles et des guerriers qui fréquentaient le palais t'avaient construit une réputation plutôt à l'opposé de celle de Thor, qui profitait largement de son rang pour séduire n'importe quelle femme, soupira avec lassitude le Vane. Certains te croyaient même ergi*, et ainsi dans l'incapacité totale de fréquenter une femme, avant que tu ne sois marié à Sigyn. Mais je crois que les Asgardiens avaient de mauvais yeux, vraiment, car les tiens étaient très clairs. A défaut de passer une nuit avec chaque Asgardienne du royaume, tu étais possessif. Il n'y avait aucune discrétion dans l'aura protectrice qui privilégiait celles ou ceux qui t'avaient séduit, même involontairement.

– Où veux-tu en venir ? Interrompit Loki, perturbé par le raisonnement qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé être entrepris par Freyr avec autant de minutie, et de justesse.

– Tu as vu dans ce type de possessivité une source de douleur très intense, répondit-il. Comment pouvais-tu vivre avec cela, ce sentiment que personne ne pouvait comprendre venant d'un prince ? Tu voulais garder tiens les partenaires chez qui tu avais vu cette petite chose, ce petit détail qui t'avait charmé. Et un prince ne doit pas apprécier de la sorte des gens. Tu ne les aimais pas, mais tu aimais ce qu'ils étaient. Sans leur dire, tu ne voulais pas lâcher prise avec eux… Alors tu as arrêté de te comporter ainsi. Tu as commencé à devenir comme Thor, en plus de fréquenter des gens très peu recommandables, car tu savais qu'ils ne te donneraient rien. Tu ne désirais plus t'attacher à qui que ce soit, parce que cela engendrait des émotions trop difficiles à étouffer.

Freyr redressa la tête pour le regarder quelques secondes.

– Tu as fait la même chose avec ta famille, par ailleurs. Quand tu as su que les solliciter tandis que demeurait l'impression de rejet ne serait que plus nocif pour toi d'année en année, tu as abandonné l'idée d'insister.

– Tu y as réfléchi.

Ils baissèrent tous deux la tête pour éviter les rochers qui formaient une arche irrégulière au-dessus de l'entrée d'une caverne, illuminée de petits creux de pierres bleues éclairées par des percées de soleil dans la paroi.

– Je suppose que la situation est différente maintenant, mais ça te regarde.

– En effet.

Il grogna sa réponse. En vérité, il ne fréquentait presque personne depuis Midgard. Il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin pendant des années, et se serait de toute façon confronté au fait d'être enfermé. Mais quand il était sorti de prison, il n'avait pas pour autant saisi rapidement l'occasion de satisfaire ses désirs en la compagnie de quiconque, répulsé par l'idée d'être regardé comme le criminel de guerre qu'il était devenu. Il n'aurait vu chez ses partenaires que mépris, haine, ou même pitié.

Sa solitude avait été grande, et pourtant moins insupportable qu'auparavant, sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi. Mais sur le coup, il en voulut à Freyr de lui remémorer cela, et attrapa un peu brusquement les rênes de la jument du Vane pour l'arrêter en même temps qu'il stoppait la marche de sa propre monture.

– Tu ne devrais pas être si inquisiteur à ce propos, dit-il plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait envisagé en plantant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son mentor.

– Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, souffla Freyr en inclinant légèrement la tête pour s'excuser. Après tout, tu en sais beaucoup à mon propos également. Nous ne faisons que parler. Pour notre propre bien, nous devons nous connaître.

– Tu me connais, corrigea Loki, encore incisif.

– Tu as changé. Je le vois dans la force que tu mets dans tes gestes pour ne pas laisser transparaître la colère dans ton intonation, murmura-t-il en glissant sa main vers les doigts de Loki, dont les phalanges blanchissaient à force de serrer le cuir. Tu souffres encore, avec des souvenirs, des regrets. Il faudra du temps.

– Le temps ne fait pas tout.

– C'est vrai.

Le Vane détacha sans brutalité la main de Loki de ses rênes et passa son pouce sur la peau pâle.

– Mais tu auras toujours le choix, assura le Vane. Celui de laisser la souffrance réveiller ce qu'il y a de pire en toi, ou celui de te battre contre ce que tu ne veux pas devenir. Tu restes maître de ce que tu es, et pourtant, tu as si peu confiance en toi, mon prince. Tu as si peur d'être rejeté que tu le vois comme une fatalité. Tu te plonges dans la perversité parce que tu penses ne pas pouvoir affronter tes démons.

Freyr le regarda en enchaînant :

– Quelque part, tu as décidé par toi-même de devenir monstrueux parce que tu ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée qu'il aurait pu en être autrement si tu t'étais battu très durement pour. Tu ne peux pas envisager être bon car cela condamnerait tous les choix que tu as faits jusqu'ici.

Freyr saisit l'avant-bras du Jötunn quand il voulut s'éloigner.

– Lâche-moi, siffla Loki, laissant sa colère ressurgir.

– Non, claqua l'intonation sévère du Vane, qui s'agaça en le voyant résister. Loki ! Après tant d'années, comment peux-tu ignorer que je parle par expérience ? Je n'ai jamais été un maître pour toi, j'ai été un compagnon. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir sur toi, ni d'autorité ni de droits ! J'ai juste le désir que tu écoutes parce que tu le veux.

Le régent, immobile, vissa son regard dans le sien. Leurs souffles nerveux se croisèrent.

– Loki, souffla Freyr. S'il te plaît.

En voyant l'Asgardien inerte, il le saisit aux bras, juste au-dessus de ses coudes, sans fermeté. Leurs montures s'agitèrent un peu mais les deux dieux les ignorèrent, se jaugeant du regard dans un silence trop long. Freyr se calma tout en observant son homologue qui cherchait dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait qualifier. Finalement, Loki relâcha une longue expiration et ses paupières furent closes le moment d'après.

Le Jötunn sentit le roi le lâcher avant de l'entendre mettre pied à terre. Il reçut une légère tape sur sa botte.

– Le chemin se poursuit en marchant, informa Freyr, qui regarda le second descendre à côté de lui.

Loki le suivit, silencieux, jusqu'au cœur de la grotte, dans un magnifique dôme de pierre, haut, transpercé de troncs qui prenaient racines dans un bassin limpide. L'Asgardien était tendu, car il savait qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'enterrer leur conversation précédente, mais le spectacle détourna son attention assez longtemps pour qu'il ne retienne pas sa question :

– Où sommes-nous ?

– C'est la Voûte de Melysern. Des Vanes l'ont construite ici avec les alfes à l'époque où les magiciens de ces royaumes étaient très proches, avant qu'Álfheim ne soit conquise par Asgard. Bien qu'inutilisée maintenant comme refuge pour les mages, elle est restée très symbolique, expliqua-t-il avant d'avoir un léger rire qui ne valait rien de bon. J'espère que tu sais encore comment monter aux arbres, Loki. Le toit est sculpté, précisa-t-il en retirant la tunique, trop lourde, qui l'encombrait pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ne gardant pour haut qu'un tissu vane brodé et sans manches.

Il n'attendit pas Loki qui râla inintelligiblement, en changeant d'un mouvement de doigts sa tenue de cuir pour un ensemble d'un tissu plus fin qui portait toujours les couleurs de sa livrée. Son empressement amusa Freyr, déjà proche du haut du dôme et prêt à s'engouffrer dans les brèches qui laissaient passer les arbres pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Quand Loki retrouva le Vane, ce dernier observait une pierre gravée de runes vaniriennes – complexifiées par leur ancienneté, car elles laissèrent Loki perplexe. Son mentor ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

– Quelques disputes de familles, un séjour en prison, et tu en oublies mes enseignements.

– Votre langue ancienne est une tare, n'hésita pas à affirmer le brun.

Il reçut un regard faussement blessé pour cela et une invitation à s'asseoir. Freyr prit place un peu en retrait à côté de lui et attendit un instant devant l'inscription. Ne voyant pas de réaction du plus jeune, il soupira :

– Aucune ?

– Si, bien sûr. Je comprends le quart du dernier tiers, le taquina Loki sans scrupules.

Comme lorsqu'il était adolescent, le fils de Njörd saisit sa main pour lui faire désigner un groupe de runes. Là où le geste avait été d'une simplicité folle quand Loki était plus petit et moins musclé, la taille les contraignit à une proximité qui fit grincer le dieu du Chaos d'amusement. Freyr ne releva pas la plaisanterie silencieuse de son élève.

Une lueur verte que Loki connaissait bien apparut au creux de la paume du Vane et atteignit la peau pâle de Loki, qui ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un souffle de plaisir au sentir de la sensation de la magie vanirienne de son mentor, une magie agréable qui allait jusqu'à lui faire perdre ses sens.

– Puisque tu peines tellement à te rappeler, je vais associer le toucher magie qui correspond aux runes à ta vison de celles-ci, murmura Freyr qui resserra ses doigts sur la main de Loki, détendue.

L'Ase acquiesça et laissa l'arrière de son crâne retomber sur l'épaule de son aîné avec une respiration lourde. Mentalement, il lui semblait se plier contre les courbes protectrices de cette énergie doucement brûlante et calme, comme s'il s'inclinait face à elle, prêt à se laisser apprivoiser. Il gronda, séduit par le frisson qui courut sur son échine quand il se fondit dans l'impression de familiarité et de sécurité dégagée par le fluide invisible qui apaisait son cœur. Étourdi par la vague vibrante qui le traversait, il lâcha un soupir alangui, plongé dans une sérénité qu'il n'avait pas frôlée depuis des siècles.

– Le Triangle de Gálrae, chuchota le disciple sans fermeté, sur un ton presque inaudible. La forme la plus stable de la magie vanirienne...

– Bien, félicita Freyr, un sourire dans la voix que le plus jeune percevait étouffée. Tu n'es pas si mauvais.

– Certainement que je ne le suis p... Non, Freyr, gronda faiblement l'Asgardien quand l'aîné voulut retirer sa main, n'arrête pas.

Il sentit son mentor hocher lentement la tête avant d'être envahi par une nouvelle vague de magie qui le fit se caler dans le creux du cou du Vane. Un souffle précipité qu'il n'essaya pas de contrôler franchit ses lèvres et il laissa ses membres se relaxer dans la douce chaleur apaisante. La magie le berça plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Freyr demeura silencieux et observateur, bien que Loki n'en ait que peu conscience à cause de son intention particulière de se vider l'esprit.

– Je peux faire encore mieux, si tu le souhaites, murmura le roi.

Le plus jeune hocha lentement la tête et Freyr fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras de Loki jusqu'à sa tempe pour ne jamais lâcher le contact entre l'étincelle verte et sa peau. Une main tremblante, faible à cause de l'épuisement total du prince par la magie, toucha néanmoins celle du Vane pour l'interrompre.

– Tu comptes entrer dans mon esprit…

– Le puis-je ?

– S'il te plaît, non, soupira le brun.

Son mentor, perplexe, posa ses deux pouces sur les tempes du mage et les massa pour effacer l'inconfort soudain qu'il avait lu dans les traits plus crispés de son ancien élève.

– Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda sans empressement le Vane.

Un gémissement de douleur inquiéta Freyr qui raffermit subitement l'emprise de sa magie sur l'anxiété montante de Loki.

– Tu verrais… qu'il n'y a plus de barrières qui pourraient t'en empêcher. Elles sont brisées. Thanos…

Même depuis son état second, Loki put sentir le sursaut colérique du flux magique de son mentor.

– Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Le grognement agressif, bien que Loki le sache protecteur, le plongea dans un mutisme nerveux. Il fallut à Freyr reprendre son sang-froid et passer une main sur le front du disciple pour que celui-ci croise vraiment son regard plutôt que de le laisser dans le vide. Il caressa calmement la tempe du prince, n'exigeant pas de réponse de sa part.

– Laisse-moi voir, demanda le Vane en étudiant les pupilles troublées de Loki. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je peux chercher moi-même des réponses.

– Il te faudrait infiltrer ta magie dans mes souvenirs. Je te fais confiance mais je ne peux pas te laisser…

– Alors permets-moi au moins de constater les dégâts. Je n'irai pas plus profondément que cela.

Loki lâcha un soupir tremblant, sa respiration accélérée. Son bref hochement de tête ne déclencha pas le début de l'investigation de Freyr qui attendit plusieurs minutes avant de plonger le plus jeune au bord de l'inconscience.

Il semblait détendu, ainsi relevé de la responsabilité de ses sens et de ses gestes. Pourtant quelques tics fébriles demeuraient, agitant sa peau un peu plus pâle tandis que la nuit approchait. Freyr ferma les yeux et ne brusqua pas le brun quand il s'immisça dans son cerveau épuisé, prenant son temps.

Pourtant, comme le lui avait indiqué Loki, il ne se heurta à aucune résistance, inquiétant Freyr. Si les barrières magiques naturelles qu'érigeaient plus spécifiquement les sorciers n'existaient plus chez Loki, cela signifiait que le Titan Fou les avait gravement endommagées pour obtenir quelque chose de lui – non pas pour contrôler son comportement ou ses émotions, car c'était une prouesse très peu probable sur un mage comme le dieu du Chaos.

Néanmoins, Loki n'était plus protégé de lui-même, incapable de faire preuve de stabilité en canalisant ses émotions par son pouvoir. Celui-ci était susceptible d'être plus difficile à contrôler et nocif sans le flux constant de magie cérébral qui permettait aux mages de « sentir » leur magie, de s'adapter à son attitude. Freyr était surpris de le voir encore si maître de son pouvoir alors que Thanos avait dégradé, quel qu'en avait été le moyen, le circuit d'énergie qui créait la synergie de Loki et de ses capacités magiques.

Le nom soufflé du Vane retentit alors dans son propre crâne, lui demandant d'arrêter. Freyr se plia à la requête et rabattit sa magie pour permettre à l'Asgardien de retrouver une respiration et un pouls ordinaires.

– Il faut que tu me laisses aller plus bas, ton problème n'est pas anodin.

Loki poussa un soupir agacé, mais le roi comprit bien qu'il n'était pas la source de cette humeur. Il enchaîna :

– Cet état te rend vulnérable. Tu joues maintenant avec des limites que tu ne peux même pas mesurer en continuant à utiliser ta magie.

– Je sais, affirma Loki en essayant de se redresser en position assise. Instable, il laissa Freyr passer un bras derrière ses épaules. Mais je ne sais pas s'il serait mieux de t'autoriser à plonger au-delà. J'ai déjà expérimenté les conséquences de telles actions.

– Raconte-moi, l'encouragea le Vane.

Le brun griffa un peu la roche du toit Voûte de Melysern et posa une paume sur la matière froide pour apaiser son corps nerveux.

– Si tu le souhaites, accorda-t-il finalement. Parmi les habitants des Neuf Mondes, et en particulier, parmi les Ases, je suis l'un des seuls à avoir autant visité les autres royaumes. Thanos… s'est servi de cela pour avoir le plus d'informations possible concernant la dimension d'Yggdrasil. Je venais d'être capturé quand il a commandé à un mage d'arracher des souvenirs des Neuf Mondes. J'étais inconscient, mais ce mage était bien différent de nous, et ses méthodes très… Loki marqua une lourde pause. Il a détruit toute l'influence magique je pouvais avoir sur mon esprit, en a forcé l'entrée, et il a bousculé bien plus de choses qu'il ne le devait au départ, bien que le Titan Fou ait sûrement été conscient des conséquences. Il devait s'en réjouir.

Il ferma les yeux et tint dans une main son front plissé de mécontentement et d'une légère douleur.

– J'espère que tu ne sauras jamais l'horreur de revivre des centaines de fois les mêmes scènes, les pires que tu aies vécues, que l'esprit a oubliées des siècles auparavant pour ne pas te rendre fou. Thanos n'a rien crée de ma haine. Il n'a fait que me rappeler pourquoi elle existait, et ce que j'aurais dû effacer de ma mémoire, comme un enfant qui n'est pas en âge de critiquer pour son propre bien. Et il n'y avait rien pour apaiser ces émotions, pas même la capacité enfantine de monter de larges murailles contre la réalité. Chaque nuit, je me souvenais, et j'étais comme revenu en arrière, mais avec la terrible conscience trop envahissante de ce que je vivais. Je connais chaque mot, chaque rythme, chaque intonation et chaque atmosphère de chacun des souvenirs qui sont remontés à la surface. Et probablement pendant des décennies encore, je ne pourrais pas dormir sans les revivre.

Le visage de Loki était entre ses mains crispées quand le silence tomba entre eux. Freyr resserra sa prise sur ses épaules pour attirer le Jötunn de profil contre lui et poser sa joue contre les cheveux noirs encre qu'il avait emmêlés dans son discours.

– C'est de cela dont tu cauchemardes.

– Entre autre, souffla Loki.

– La seule consolation des cauchemars est de se réveiller en sachant qu'ils ne proviennent que de notre imagination. Quand ils n'en sont pas issus…

Freyr laissa un soupir désolé passer ses lèvres.

– La nuit va tomber. Nous devrions rentrer avant cela.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Pour cesser leurs spéculations incessantes pourquoi ne leur dirais-je pas simplement ce qu'ils veulent tous entendre ? Que je couche avec toi, qu'ils avaient tous raison, qu'ils peuvent passer à d'autre rumeurs et railleries ?

Loki était furieux, tel qu'il l'avait rarement été en face de Freyr. A la veille du mariage qui unirait Gerd au fils de Njörd, peu après son propre mariage avec Sigyn, il voyait la situation lui échapper. Ce manque de contrôle, nourri par la peine et sa jalousie farouche, le rongeait et le désemparait sans qu'il ne puisse plus se contenir. Les mots susurrés entre les couloirs d'Asgard concernant sa prétendue relation avec son mentor ne l'aidaient en aucun cas.

– Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, soupira Freyr calmement.

Le Vane semblait encaisser chacun de ses éclats de voix, impassible devant sa colère. Le voir si insensible ne faisait qu'irriter encore plus Loki – cette attitude parvenait même à l'enrager, à cet instant. Rien n'atteignait Freyr. Loki pouvait lui balancer sa frustration en brusques emportements, lui jeter à la figures son amour décadent en regards et en comportements qu'il savait être compris par son aîné, rien ne remédiait à la présence glaçante de son masque.

– Et si ça l'était ? Provoqua-t-il.

Devant lui, Freyr prit place dans un fauteuil, tendu mais toujours inaccessible.

– Ne laisse pas des imbéciles influencer ta vie pour la transformer en quelque chose que tu ne désires pas.

– Et si je le désirais ? Insista Loki avec hargne.

Contrairement à la réaction qu'attendait Loki, Freyr sembla moins hostile.

– En ce cas, je préfèrerais ne pas l'entendre dans cette conversation.

Loki se risqua à continuer sur cette voie :

– Il y a-t-il des moments pour avouer ?

– Non, doux prince, il y en a pour savourer, chuchota le Vane. Et certainement de tels mots méritent une attention plus suave qu'une dispute et une réflexion plus sérieuse qu'une provocation.

~oOOoooOOo~

Les yeux de Loki le brûlaient vivement tandis que l'engourdissement du sommeil quittait ses membres progressivement. Une chaleur trop envahissante dévorait sa peau. C'était ainsi qu'il vivait chaque réveil peuplé de songes, la peau humide, épuisé par les émotions intenses qui l'avaient traversé, et contre lesquelles il s'était battu lors de ses heures d'inconscience.

Une larme qui avait coulé sur l'arête de son nez, certainement à cause d'un précédent rêve, différent de celui qui lui revenait en bribes maintenant, ou à cause de la fatigue, fut essuyée. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que l'Ase ne réalise qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de ce geste. Il sursauta légèrement et entrouvrit les paupières.

– Ce n'est que moi, signala Freyr avant que les yeux du brun ne puissent s'habituer à l'obscurité de sa propre chambre. Tu as quelques heures encore avant le lever du soleil.

Loki racla sa gorge douloureuse.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Donc tu ne te souviens pas, je m'en doutais, nota le Vane. Nous sommes rentrés il y a quatre heures environ, mais avec la discussion que nous avons eue et la magie que j'ai utilisée sur toi, tu n'étais pas en état de dormir. J'ai utilisé un sort pour que tu le puisses. Mais ton sommeil est très instable.

– Tu n'as pas dormi, répliqua le Jötunn.

– J'ai lu une bonne partie du temps.

Le Vane se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau et en proposa un à Loki, qui accepta mollement. Il avait la sensation de ne pas s'être vraiment reposé.

– Je n'ai pas un couronnement dans deux jours, fit-il remarquer.

– Je peux dormir la journée.

– Ou maintenant.

Freyr soupira.

– Pas maintenant. Et je pense que j'ai trop bousculé ta magie tout à l'heure. Tu ne pourras pas dormir sans l'assistance de ma magie et j'en suis responsable d'une certaine façon. Cesse de râler.

Il se rassit, son dos contre la tête de lit, tandis que Loki se redressait pour attraper son verre qu'il vida d'une traite.

L'Asgardien était troublé par le souvenir rêvé de cette nuit-là, un souvenir qui n'était pas revenu à lui depuis des années, mais auquel il avait déjà songé plus tôt dans la soirée en pensant à Freyr et Gerd. Ce jour-là, il aurait pu décider de mettre son mentor face au duel de sentiments qui le dévorait. Par appréhension, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Mais ayant la sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, une question soudaine, invitée par le noir de la pièce qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas vraiment faire face à Freyr, vint d'elle-même pour combler le silence. Quand il la posa, il avait le menton posé sur son genou devant lui, et un regard qui s'était détaché du Vane pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

– Est-ce que je peux te parler du souvenir qui vient de me revenir, si tu restes ?

– Bien entendu, Loki.

Celui-ci se rallongea sur le dos. Après réflexion, il jugea que ce n'était pas réellement la scène qu'il avait revécue qu'il désirait aborder et demeura donc silencieux un moment, le temps de peser ses mots. Quand il reprit la parole, il ferma les yeux, calme.

– Je pense que je mérite de savoir, après tellement de temps, pourquoi je me suis heurté à un mur avec toi. Tu as toujours su ce que je voulais, mais silencieusement, tu m'as toujours repoussé. Tu dois être, pourtant, le seul que je pourrais suivre toute ma vie. Je le sais après connu tellement de dieux, d'alfes, de différentes races parmi les Neuf Royaumes, chuchota le prince. J'ai pu en affectionner beaucoup, mais aucun ne serait capable de vivre à mes côtés, et je n'en convoite aucun de cette manière.

Il entendit le souffle de Freyr dans le silence que ses mots creusèrent. Loki ignorait tout de sa réaction. Il avait brisé le contact visuel et il lui semblait presque, dans les ténèbres de ses paupières fermées, que l'autre mage s'était évaporé.

– A cette époque, j'aurais accepté de passer ma vie avec toi si je l'avais pu.

Les yeux de Loki s'entrouvrirent.

– Mais à cette époque, justement, je t'ai refusé parce que je le devais. Je savais que rien de ce que je pouvais désirer avec toi, ou de ce que tu pouvais désirer, n'aurait abouti à un quelconque bonheur. Aujourd'hui, tu es différent, tu ne comprendras peut-être pas pourquoi je craignais de te laisser me séduire comme tu le faisais.

Le dieu de la Malice roula sur le côté pour enfin croiser le regard au-dessus de lui, brièvement, avant de le replonger plus bas sur les boiseries de son lit, pensivement. Il devait avouer qu'il était heureux que Freyr ne s'exprime pas en énigmes et lui parle librement.

– Essaye donc, encouragea-t-il alors.

Freyr respira profondément et Loki l'entendit poser l'arrière de son crâne sur la tête de lit.

– La première raison, et la moins pertinente, je pense, réside dans le regard des autres à notre propos.

– Un prince et un otage, avec un certain écart d'âge – et encore, huit siècles environ, sachant que tu es Vane et donc, amené à vieillir moins vite –, meistara et lærisveinn, ensemble, résuma Loki. Moralement, il y a eu mieux, mais je crois qu'il y avait déjà les rumeurs qui circulaient pour nous le faire comprendre.

– Des rumeurs ne sont pas aussi blessantes quand elles sont infondées. Et crois-moi, tu avais déjà assez de particularités pour être considéré comme un paria pour y ajouter le fait de coucher avec un Vane censé t'apprendre la magie. Tous auraient hurlé que tu n'étais qu'un ergi, un prince soumis à la volonté d'un étranger. Si toi tu voulais l'entendre, très bien, mais je ne le voulais pas, siffla Freyr, agacé par le souvenir des Ases qui les critiquaient. Considère cette raison égoïste. Quant à la seconde raison… elle te concerne un peu plus.

Il entendit Freyr inspirer fortement, semblant chercher ses mots. Loki ne le brusqua pas et lui laissa tout le temps de parler quand il se décida :

– Je ne voulais pas cela pour toi. Parfois… souvent, je songeais que le temps que tu passais avec moi dévalorisait encore plus ta famille à tes yeux, car tu étais jeune, prompt à choisir le plus confortable plutôt que de te battre pour l'affection de tes proches, et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Si ça l'avait été, alors oui, je t'aurais accepté à mes côtés, aurais planté mes griffes sur toi comme je l'avais désiré en tant qu'adolescent avec l'idée de te retourner contre Asgard, t'aurais observé cultiver une rage sourde pour les tiens, sous les yeux d'Odin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne te reprendrait pas. Je t'aurais donné une place à Álfheim directement après mon couronnement au nom du sceau mystique de maître et élève qui nous lie. Et aurais-tu seulement pu supporter la suite ? Demanda Freyr sur un ton las. Voir Gerd ? Devenir l'amant caché d'un roi ? Tu étais trop jeune et trop blessé pour endurer cela. Nous nous serions déchirés, et tu le sais.

– Et il y aurait pu avoir une troisième raison, ajouta Loki sans répondre à la précédente remarque.

Il ne sut pas lui-même à quel sentiment correspondait son ton, porteur d'une insinuation incertaine, et pourtant calme, ne reflétant aucun jugement de sa part. Néanmoins, la raison qui était venue à l'idée du prince aurait dû le rendre amer. Et au lieu de l'être, il lui semblait accepter le fait douloureux qu'il allait mettre sur la table.

– Comment pourrais-tu rester aux côtés de quelqu'un dont tu ne devrais même pas approuver l'existence ? Car je sais que tu es un homme juste, majoritairement, je respecterais ta haine pour moi si elle existait. En tant que roi et mentor, tu devrais m'avoir oublié, voire puni pour mes actes, susurra doucement le brun. Je te ferai souffrir, je le sais. Freyja le sait aussi.

– Que vient-elle faire dans cette discussion ? Se braqua légèrement l'aîné.

– Nous avons parlé récemment, avoua Loki en se retournant sur le flanc pour regarder le Vane.

– Parlé de moi, donc, au moins en partie, s'agaça Freyr. Elle ne devrait pas se mêler de ce genre de choses.

– Elle ne le fait pas.

Le roi soupira lourdement et fit face à Loki en croisant ses jambes en tailleur.

– Oui, si tu étais n'importe qui d'autre, je t'aurais condamné. Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, et tu es des miens. Nous continuons côte à côte quand il est encore possible de le faire, alors arrête de poser ces questions.

Loki s'inclina devant la mauvaise humeur certaine de son mentor, peu désireux de réveiller le feu ravageur qui brûlait des cendres de sa colère et de son manque de sommeil – il était certain que cela jouait un rôle malgré les dires du concerné, borné. Il se laissa glisser sur le dos en ne lâchant pas les yeux bleus au-dessus de lui, et un sourire joueur étira ses lèvres. Il savait comment adoucir le roi.

– J'ai vieilli et je suis loin de ma famille, maintenant, ricana Loki. Est-ce cela que tu voulais, mon maître ? Est-ce ce, ou celui, que tu aimes ? Un prince déchu dont la magie est au bord du gouffre par la faute d'un Titan dont il est devenu l'allié ? Laisse-moi te faire savoir que tes goûts sont douteux.

Il posa l'arrière de son crâne sur le genou plié de l'aîné pour le regarder, à l'envers.

– Mais je ne me plains pas, clarifia Loki. J'ai pour ma part un grand mage, prince, et roi, bientôt de deux royaumes différents. Il y a pire. Je peux même en profiter largement, c'est plutôt avantageux. Et même-

Freyr saisissant sa mâchoire fermement, mais avec un certain amusement, l'interrompit.

– J'ai compris, fourbe prince. Tu es le jeune bellâtre séduisant qui me vole ma fortune.

– Pas encore, corrigea Loki en levant ses mains pour saisir la nuque du Vane qu'il griffa en un geste un rien possessif, arrachant un léger rire à son interlocuteur. Mais bientôt. Je vais réfléchir à notre discussion, sagement. Pour le moment, il fait nuit, et je ne te cache pas que je suis fatigué. Si tu tiens tant à rester, tu le peux, mais dors, et n'utilise pas de magie sur moi, résuma-t-il.

– Bien, même si tu es contrariant, et même si je vais lire encore avant, prévint-il, suscitant un soupir de Loki qui sembla abandonner l'idée de le raisonner et commença alors à défaire les quelques sangles sur son flanc qui retenaient une partie de sa tunique. Tu as vite réfléchi à nos paroles précédentes, je vois, nota Freyr en le voyant faire, sur un ton laconique qui fit rire distinctement son disciple.

– Ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois que tu me vois sans haut, et je dors ainsi. Ou encore moins habillé, mais je te l'épargne, ricana-t-il.

– Très aimable. Et non, ce n'est pas la première fois, mais ce sera en revanche la première fois que tu dors dans cette tenue… _contre moi_, précisa Freyr avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe caractéristique que le plus jeune pouvait aisément deviner, tandis qu'il prenait place.

– Je profite de la compagnie, justifia-t-il, taquin, en s'installant sur son côté gauche en posant son front contre la taille du Vane qui était resté légèrement redressé pour lire. Ne reste pas éveillé trop longtemps.

Il entendit Freyr soupirer et l'éclat faible d'une lueur de magie probablement au-dessus de sa tête brilla pour éclairer les pages de l'ouvrage du Vane. Soudain las, Loki n'eut pas le courage de jeter un œil aux lignes que parcouraient les yeux de son mentor et ferma les yeux en lâchant une forte expiration, pour se détendre, et pour trouver un sommeil qui lui paraissait inaccessible malgré son épuisement.

Puis, un son inaudible et appréciateur franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit les doigts de Freyr passer répétitivement sur ses mèches noires, pensivement, l'éloignant un peu plus du repos. Il qualifierait le geste de maternel si le Vane n'était pas celui à l'initier, et la douceur qu'il lui procurait le persuadait de ne pas chercher le sommeil. L'idée de perdre cette sensation en sombrant dans l'inconscience le rebutait. De ce fait, lorsque ses paupières furent closes, elles ne le furent que pour mieux savourer l'attitude tendre de son mentor.

Oui, Loki réfléchirait précisément aux mots qu'ils avaient eus quelques minutes plus tôt. Freyr était quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours voulu, intellectuellement et affectivement, tout comme il l'avait désiré, bien qu'il considère cet autre aspect de leur relation minoritaire. Et pour la première fois, le Vane lui offrait une longueur d'avance, lui tendait l'occasion qu'il avait cherchée des décennies durant. Il voulait définitivement la saisir si Freyr lançait volontairement ce jeu qui, de moins en moins, en était un.

Le roi s'allongea ensuite, prenant soin de ne pas déranger son disciple et prit une inspiration profonde, fatiguée. En réponse à l'attention de l'aîné, Loki glissa son front sous son menton. Il ne s'endormit qu'ainsi, son esprit fourmillant de plans vicieusement affectueux pour en venir à ses fins.

Il ne se doutait pas que le matin venu, Thor aurait décidé de venir en personne à Álfheim, avec l'Asgardien qui devait apporter ce qu'il avait commandé pour son forgeron. Loki put même sentir le rire silencieux de Freyr agiter légèrement la literie derrière lui quand, à travers la porte, un garde annonça que son frère aimerait le voir dans ses quartiers. Lorsque le brun se retourna, il eut la violente envie d'étouffer son mentor avec un coussin.

– C'est l'heure d'y aller, informa-t-il succinctement au lieu de céder à sa pulsion.

Freyr répliqua en roulant sur le ventre avec un grondement amusé.

– Sûrement pas, timide prince. Assume tes actes.

– Il n'y a rien à assumer ! Chuchota vivement Loki qui se levait en entendant le pas de son aîné dans le couloir.

– Non, pas encore, ricana Freyr.

– Je vais renverser ce lit et tu finiras par terre, menaça le jeune dieu.

Moqueur, le Vane attrapa juste son haut et lui lança.

– Je te hais, commenta Loki. Au moins, lève-toi.

A sa grande surprise, Freyr s'exécuta, et au même moment, Thor annonça sa présence derrière la porte.

– Je ne fais cela que pour être décent, contrairement à toi, qui reçois ton propre frère en même temps que celui avec qui tu as passé la nuit, ronronna le Vane en passant ses doigts dans quelques mèches emmêlées. Je te laisse trouver une raison à ma présence, déclara-t-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers une corbeille à fruits.

– Entre, Thor, déclara finalement Loki, dépité.

L'Asgardien qui passa le seuil des quartiers du régent semblait d'une bonne humeur assommante, rien qu'au regard qu'il arborait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir la petite hésitation que Loki et Freyr attendaient en voyant le Vane, ce dernier plus ou moins ensommeillé qui plus est.

– Bonjour, Freyr, dit-il simplement avant de marquer une pause pensive. Ton couronnement ne paraît pas te préoccuper démesurément.

– Je relativise, avoua l'intéressé. Mais je suis comme tout autre, et demain, quelques heures avant, je serai aussi anxieux que tu l'as certainement été il y a une vingtaine d'années.

– Et que nous vaut le plaisir ?

– Puis-je te retourner la question ? Sourit Freyr.

Percevant la légère animosité qui planait entre les deux hommes, Loki prit les devants :

– Je ne pense pas que les raisons de la présence de Freyr puissent t'intéresser, Thor, et si tu le veux bien, nous sortirons pour parler. Ce que tu m'as apporté ne concerne pas Freyr, ou le concerne trop.

– Oh, maintenant, je suis curieux, affirma le Vane pour lui-même. Et ton aîné a raison, je devrais m'occuper de demain, alors je serai sûrement parti quand vous aurez fini. Nous nous revoyons dans deux jours.

Loki acquiesça, saisit une veste de cuir simple, dénuée de parties métalliques, et invita Thor à sortir avec lui.

– A propos, prince Thor, les interrompit Freyr, sérieux. Si aucun imprévu ne vient troubler mon couronnement, il te faut savoir que son lendemain qui réunira un nombre conséquent de représentants des autres royaumes pourrait très probablement être la cible des Vanes bannis de l'ex-reine Nerthus. Il serait sage de veiller à amener plusieurs excellents guerriers comme Sif ou Fandral, et de prévenir le Père-de-toute-chose.

– Comme à chaque couronnement, répondit Thor, sceptique, il est devenu coutumier de surveiller ses arrières, et mon père n'y manquera pas.

– Certes, mais nous ne parlons pas d'un ennemi ordinaire.

Sur ces paroles, Freyr les salua, un peu plus sombre. Une fois seul, il laissa ses yeux glisser vers sa main où brulait une infime étincelle de magie qui irritait sa peau en le maintenant ancré dans une réalité physique, l'empêchant de se laisser aller à ses démons. Des mages noirs pouvaient passer la sécurité instaurée par les gardes royaux de Vanaheim, il en était convaincu, et s'il devait affronter le dernier fils de Nerthus ainsi que ses sbires lors de son couronnement, il lui faudrait être parfaitement lucide. Mais au fur et à mesure que son couronnement approchait, il pressentait que ce ne serait pas le geste de le faire roi que Nerthus voudrait sanctionner, mais bien celui d'unir dans une même pièce vane, qui lui appartiendrait, les Neuf Royaumes.

Car le fait qu'il devienne roi, aux yeux de sa mère, n'était pas plus enrageant et frustrant que celui qu'il trouve des appuis, des alliés. Créer de telles relations était un moyen d'étouffer ses réminiscences noires du passé, d'annihiler la pesante emprise que Nerthus avait exercée sur lui. En explorant l'extérieur, en s'intéressant à ce qui l'entourait pour s'extirper de son propre être torturé, il parvenait à ne plus être ramené vers le point central de sa souffrance. Et le narcissisme pervers de l'ancienne reine ne pouvait le tolérer. Freyr pouvait déjà sentir la colère et la frustration dévastatrices de Nerthus, l'énergie noire qui émanerait de son être dominateur quand il croiserait son regard venimeux.

Brusquement, sa main s'était mise à trembler, et il saisit son front avec fermeté avec pour faire cesser le frisson malvenu.

Elle était encore sa mère, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Elle avait toujours ce pouvoir sur lui qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier parce qu'il avait vécu à ses côtés tellement de siècles, enfant, incapable naturellement de la renier. Il savait que Nerthus voyait l'attaque qu'elle commettrait comme la punition qu'elle devait lui infliger car il n'était pas le fils qu'elle avait voulu. Et quelque part, cette idée ne le quittait pas, ne l'avait jamais quitté un instant de sa vie. Nerthus, au-delà de le détruire, le méprisait, et cette connaissance seule, pourtant avérée depuis des années, le faisait souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Il était trop tard pour que l'envie de satisfaire sa mère, encore présente aujourd'hui, s'éteigne un jour, et c'était sans doute sa raison de la haïr si intensément.

– Tu m'as tué, et je vais te tuer, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix maîtrisée contrasta avec le frisson de sa peau. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à identifier l'émotion à l'origine de cette agitation, et cet état hagard l'agaçant, il se résolut à rentrer à Vanaheim, songeant qu'il irait probablement trouver Freyja dès son arrivée. Il n'avait pas besoin des mots de son aînée, mais elle était d'un calme et d'une douceur qui l'apaiseraient certainement. Avant de partir, son regard tomba sur le fourreau sculpté d'une dague de Loki, et il passa distraitement un pouce sur une série de runes gravées dans son métal fin.

Nerthus sanctionnerait aussi cette attirance intellectuelle, psychologique et parfois physique qu'ils avaient.

* * *

***ergi** : chez les dieux Ases et Vanes, désigne un homosexuel (homme). Dans la société asgardienne de cette fiction, il désigne péjorativement les hommes strictement homosexuels, et non pas les bisexuels, dpuisque les Ases considère qu'"au moins un bisexuel peut se marier avec une femme" (ce qui est un peu con mais c'est volontaire). Les Ases différencient le fait de coucher avec quelqu'un pour le plaisir du fait d'avoir une femme et des héritiers. Vous aurez deviné que Freyr et Loki trouvent cette définition un peu stupide dans la mesure où ils sont très ouverts d'esprit dans ce domaine, et pensent que des ergi ne seraient pas essentiellement rejetés et incapables de coucher avec une femme sous l'obligation d'avoir une descendance.

**Triangle de Gálrae : **on m'a toujours dit qu'une base triangulaire donnait les figures les plus stables. Du coup, j'ai bien aimé l'idée de cette "forme de magie" comme étant la plus équilibrée.

_Note : La dégradation des barrières psychiques magiques de Loki ne dit en aucun cas qu'il a été contrôlé par Thanos, idée que je** déteste** et qui rendrait le personnage de Loki médiocre en comparaison avec ce qu'on peut en faire. Ici, les dégâts de Thanos sur la magie cérébrale de Loki ne font qu'une chose : restreindre le contrôle qu'il a sur ses propres pouvoirs. Il ne peut plus "sentir" sa magie, seulement la deviner car il la connaît, et cela l'empêche d'être conscient de ses limites tout comme de sa stabilité, pouvant le mener à en perdre la maîtrise. Egalement, Loki pouvait garder son sang-froid en canalisant ses émotions dans sa magie, en se contenant : c'est maintenant une caractéristique à laquelle il n'a plus accès._

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, j'en fais beaucoup en ce moment que je loupe à la relecture.


	22. Neuf Royaumes

Je crie à la torture pour ce chapitre dont je n'arrivais pas à voir le bout. Trop de choses à écrire, mais je ne pouvais pas convenablement couper, alors voici pour vous au terme de l'attente un bon gros 11 000 mots. Pardonnez alors le possible manque d'approfondissement de quelques passages sur le déroulement de cette journée "post-couronnement", que j'aurais souhaité également plus développer.

Replongée dans la folie, l'intelligence et l'inspiration de Matthew Bellamy, ainsi que dans la dextérité écrasante de Dominic Howard et Christopher Wolstenholme, je vous propose ce chapitre sur un fond de Muse, du nouvel album "Drones" mais aussi des incroyables autres qui l'ont précédé. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Neuf Royaumes**

* * *

Certaines traditions vanes étaient inévitables malgré les circonstances, comme celles qui le lendemain d'un couronnement réunissaient les représentants d'Asgard, d'Álfheim, de Nidavellir et de Jötunheim dans une même pièce royale de Vanaheim. Loki mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas être anxieux, à présent qu'il se trouvait entre les alfes qu'il avait conviés, soit ses quatre officiers majeurs de guerre, ses trois Hauts-Juges, le Chef de sa garde royale, six de ses conseillers royaux, et dix-sept de ses guerriers les plus réputés auxquels s'ajoutaient neuf novices dont l'inconscient frère de son mentor. Le dieu du Chaos imaginait mal la journée se dérouler dans le calme, en particulier en compagnie des Asgardiens, ainsi il avait pris le soin d'expliquer longuement à ses alfes la méthode, proche d'une stratégie de combat, qu'ils emploieraient pour n'aviver aucune colère malvenue. Heureusement, il lui semblait pour l'instant que la certaine affection de la majorité des Ljósálfars pour Freyr les motivait à ne pas faire dégénérer la situation une fois les Ases arrivés.

Le régent contractait successivement sa main sur le verre qu'il avait pris en attendant que les trois autres royaumes se présentent, quand il sentit une pression soudaine sur son épaule. Il se détendit en reconnaissant son interlocuteur, qui semblait plutôt sûr de lui.

– Tu feins bien la sérénité alors que tu es si tendu, murmura Freyr dans son dos, légèrement penché vers lui d'après le souffle qui frôlait son oreille. Admirable. Est-ce la venue de la totalité de la famille royale asgardienne qui te trouble tant ?

– La _totalité_, répéta juste Loki, froissé.

– Tu complètes cette totalité, corrigea l'aîné. Ne soit pas si pointilleux sur les mots pour esquiver mes questions.

Le Jötunn soupira, un peu fatigué par le masque insouciant du Vane. En réponse à son évidente nervosité, Freyr le contourna pour lui faire face et posa sa main sur celle qui retenait son verre d'hydromel.

– Une verrerie unique des fours des souterrains nord de la Vallée Sorelian, informa-t-il. Ne la casse pas en t'accrochant dessus, mon prince.

– Ne deviens pas tactile parce que nous sommes vus.

– Je ne le suis pas plus qu'à mon habitude.

– Oui, ce serait gênant si tu l'étais, fit le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel. Freyr, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en sentant les doigts du roi glisser vers son poignet si légèrement qu'il en frissonna.

– Sensible Asgardien, sourit le Vane. C'est noté.

Un regard consterné accueillit sa remarque, néanmoins, un sourire presque indiscernable trahit Loki quelques secondes plus tard. Le Vane détacha sa main après avoir donné un discret coup d'un ongle sur le verre, produisant un doux tintement qui reflétait assez bien l'air satisfait qui exaspérait son disciple, mais le rassurait en quelque sorte pour mener à bien son rôle aujourd'hui.

– La compagnie d'Asgard ! Annonça soudain un garde Vane en entrant.

Loki lança un dernier regard vers les alfes pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'avanceraient pas, comme il l'avait demandé, vers les dieux de la cité dorée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mêler ces deux peuples dont l'un avait massacré les guerriers de l'autre pour retrouver son indépendance, car ce fait, bien qu'acte de guerre, ne pouvait se justifier par aucune espèce de morale, pas même celle que Freyr donnait en explication.

– Bienvenue, roi Odin, fils du roi Börr, Père-de-toute-chose et Chasseur Doré, et reine Frigga, descendante de Fjörgynn, Prêtresse de magie blanche, commença à citer le Vane tandis que les protagonistes apparaissaient, entourés des Einherjars ases. Prince Thor, enchaîna-t-il alors que le regard de Loki dérivait vers son frère qui paraissait étrangement joyeux lui aussi. Fils d'Odin, et Paume de Mjölnir. Saluez Njörd, Gardien de Vanaheim, Freyr, roi de Vanaheim et d'Álfheim, Freyja, Princesse de Vanaheim et Prêtresse de magie blanche, Gerd, reine de Vanaheim, d'Álfheim et ambassadrice de Jötunheim, ainsi que Loki, prince d'Asgard et régent d'Álfheim.

Loki n'eut pas besoin de cette longue énonciation pour ressentir quelque chose de particulier, d'inconnu, aux côtés des trois Vanes et de la Jötunne à sa gauche, en inclinant la tête comme ceux énoncés. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour mettre des mots sur ce qui le perturbait : il était _face_ à Asgard. C'était un détail important, et un fait déroutant, qui le confrontait plus que jamais à la sensation d'avoir changé de camp. Mais la jeune alliance qui unissait Asgard et Vanaheim contredisait cette idée, l'amenant à déduire que cette gêne provenait d'un changement de _famille_.

Il ne considérait pas la famille de Njörd comme la sienne, bien qu'il soit très proche de Freyr, mais ce serait dorénavant la famille qui lui serait associée puisqu'il traiterait avec eux principalement. Un individu d'influence royale devait être membre d'une famille, par le sang ou par la loyauté, et celle avec laquelle il devrait faire front était devenue celle de Njörd.

Il ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard vers ce dernier, ses deux descendants et la géante qui se redressaient. Montrer qu'il avait une place au milieu de Njörd, Freyr, Freyja, et Gerd, tous les quatre très estimés, seraient une tâche importante, et malgré lui, le Jötunn ne retint pas une étincelle de défi malicieuse qui brilla lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent sur les Asgardiens. Ils n'avaient plus d'emprise sur lui, et quels que soient ses sentiments pour eux, il en éprouvait un vif soulagement et s'en amusait.

Frigga fut la première à briser le climat des annonces officielles en saluant plus particulièrement Freyja, leurs statuts de Prêtresse les rapprochant depuis toujours en les désignant comme de puissantes magiciennes, novatrices, parmi les Neuf Mondes. Loki ne fut pas vexé de la volontaire indifférence de sa mère pour lui : les mots plus sincères et moins solennels entre amis et proches venaient ultérieurement, quand le nombre d'invités était assez important pour noyer les confidences de chacun. Ainsi Odin et Njörd échangèrent quelques paroles, étonnamment calmes pour leurs tempéraments et leurs éternelles oppositions, écoutées sans réelle discrétion par Freyr qui semblait animé par l'envie d'entendre le Père-de-toute-chose, avec qui il avait partagé les disputes les plus légendaires d'Asgard, parler en ce jour qui le glorifiait. Son élève reconnaissait bien là son caractère ponctuellement taquin.

Le reste des Asgardiens se dispersa alors que Thor venait vers lui.

– Tu vas finir par devenir un vrai Vane, fit remarquer son aîné, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Loki.

– J'y songeais aussi. Dois-je te rappeler néanmoins, que tout comme moi, tu es voué à entrer dans le clan de Njörd et porter le nom de Njördsættin ?

– Car c'est ce que Freyr a proposé pour toi. Je reçois ce titre dans le seul but de ne pas offenser Asgard, et éventuellement pour m'inciter à me montrer un peu plus conciliant avec Vanaheim à l'avenir.

– Certes.

Loki saisit agilement une coupe qu'il tendit à son frère. Thor sourcilla.

– Faut-il donc être en public pour que tu te comportes ainsi ? Accusa-t-il en l'acceptant, attirant à lui un regard émeraude plutôt neutre.

– Préférerais-tu endurer mon hypocrisie en toutes circonstances ? Répliqua le brun.

Ces mots déstabilisèrent le dieu du Tonnerre dont le visage se ferma, l'agacement lisible sur ses traits.

– Je dois te remercier pour ta venue à Álfheim l'autre jour, apaisa finalement son cadet. Tes conseils sur le métal ont été précieux pour mon forgeron.

– Je t'en prie, mais-

Loki secoua la tête et interrompit son aîné en voyant Freyr approcher, derrière lui. Au même moment, les Trois Guerriers accompagnés de Sif arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Le régent soupçonna un ordre de rester avec Thor en présence du roi vane. S'agissait-il de méfiance envers son mentor, ou de prudence face aux avertissements de ce dernier sur la menace du clan de Nerthus, qui animait cet instinct indiscret de protection ?

La même pensée devait avoir traversé l'esprit du Vane, mais il ne se formalisa pas du mouvement soudain des Ases en abordant presque amicalement Thor :

– Héritier d'Asgard, ronronna-t-il en levant un regard vif vers l'Asgardien un peu plus grand que lui, j'ai convenu avec votre père que votre compagnie resterait après les autres en fin d'après-midi. Asgardiens et Vanes ont besoin de familiariser. Bien entendu, Loki, enchaîna-t-il en coulant vers son disciple ses yeux bleus attentifs, Álfheim reste aussi.

– Les Asgardiens mêlés aux Ljósálfars ? Tiqua Loki. Je ne suis certainement pas le seul à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée, fit-il remarquer en observant brièvement la réaction approbatrice de Sif et Volstagg, en particulier.

Ces derniers ne déclencheraient rien face aux alfes, mais ils savaient que d'autres guerriers pourraient faire tourner au cauchemar cette réunion marginale.

– Pourtant, c'est pour cette raison que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Provoqua Freyr. Je suis certain qu'aidé d'Odin et de Thor, vous ferez parfaitement figure d'autorité pour contenir les tensions des alfes et des Ases.

– Vous n'êtes sûrement pas bien placé pour l'affirmer.

Les yeux de Freyr glissèrent vers Hogun, déjà couvert de regards surpris, presque choqués. Pour sa part, le guerrier était parfaitement rigide. Les deux Vanes ne purent que se jauger un moment, dans un silence pesant.

– Hogun, mon ami, tenta Thor, vite interrompu.

– Non, murmura Freyr, bas. Je ne peux pas reprocher à un homme de mon propre peuple la critique de mes actes. Particulièrement quand Vanaheim ne m'a pas soutenu dans ma manœuvre. Il est compréhensible que mes choix à propos d'Álfheim n'aient pas été approuvés, dit-il sereinement avant de croiser l'étincelle glaciale du second vane. _Jäg baiklager, Hogun-nera._

Hogun répondit dans cette même langue d'ancien vanirien, et Loki ne put saisir aucun mot de cet accent moins fluide, tandis qu'il avait pu au moins interpréter le ton d'excuse de son mentor. Freyr ne réagit pas à cette réponse mais au plus grand soulagement de tous, l'annonce de l'arrivée des nains les coupa et éloigna le roi, que Loki suivit rapidement. Quand il fut devant l'immense entrée de la salle, le Jötunn se posta derrière lui et posa une paume réconfortante dans le bas de son dos, persuadé que le Vane était plus remué par cet échange qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

Freyr tourna un peu la tête vers lui.

– Tu as sans doute agi de manière impardonnable ce jour-là, chuchota Loki, mais peut-être que quelqu'un devait se charger de commettre ces actes pour corriger les écarts d'Odin. Je sais que tu n'as pris aucun plaisir dans cette...

– Tuerie, finit Freyr calmement en saisissant la main du prince pour la replacer le long de son corps. Merci, Loki, mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ça.

Il donna une légère pression sur les doigts du magicien avant de les relâcher pour se concentrer sur l'arrivée des représentants de Nidavellir. Pourtant, malgré son assurance, Loki pouvait toujours ressentir cette gêne mêlée de mélancolie qui alourdissait le cœur du nouveau souverain, nourrissant en lui l'envie de réparer cette faille. Ses pupilles dérivèrent alors vers la nuque de Freyr et ses paupières se plissèrent : il parvenait, au-dessus de sa peau, à palper la magie perturbée de son mentor qu'il pourrait apaiser d'un simple contact.

Mais il percevait autre chose, aussi. Un regard inquisiteur, qui s'avéra être celui d'Odin quand il fit glisser son regard à sa gauche. Les observait-il ? Incapable de le savoir, il ne maintint que brièvement le contact visuel avec le souverain d'Asgard dont l'intérêt ne lui paraissait pas hostile et porta attention au roi de Nidavellir, Iwaldi, accompagné de quatre de ses filles en plus de ses deux princes, ce qui interrogea Loki.

– Sigyn est absente, nota-t-il. Devrais-je le prendre personnellement ?

– Il s'agit bien une insulte, mais elle n'est pas à ton encontre, répondit sèchement le Vane.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question car les deux rois se saluaient déjà tandis qu'étaient énoncés les titres de chacun. Débuta alors une réunion _polaire_.

– Iwaldi.

– Freyr, répondit juste le nain.

Et ce furent les seuls mots qu'échangèrent les deux hommes avant de détourner le regard pour saluer les autres invités, ou hôtes.

– Qu'ai-je manqué ? Demanda le régent, suivant toujours Freyr avec insistance, encouragé par son instinct de conservation de la santé mentale du roi : le voir passer de joyeux à coupable puis rancunier l'affolait un peu, de toute évidence.

– Tu finiras par le savoir. En attendant, tu devrais t'occuper des tiens, conseilla-t-il gentiment.

– Je suis ton régent. Tu es des miens, rappela Loki en jouant sur les mots sans chercher à le faire subtilement, têtu.

Freyr s'arrêta pour se retourner.

– Oui, je le suis. Mais si tu continues à envahir ainsi mon espace, je devrais répondre en étant _tactile_, comme tu le dis si bien. Et ne te comporte pas comme ma femme.

Loki gronda.

– A l'avenir tu auras pleinement le temps de te comporter comme elle, le rassura le Vane. Pour le moment, pars avant que je ne te morde.

– Oh, tu deviens intéressant.

Un rire sincère échappa au roi qui tapota son armure au niveau de sa poitrine.

– Va-t'en, ordonna-t-il, amusé.

Le prince s'exécuta en baissant un peu la tête moqueusement. Il n'insistait pas car il avait tiré de cet échange joueur une réaction bien assez satisfaisante de l'autre dieu, qui le rendait assez joyeux. Son sentiment dut se lire sur ses traits quand il ordonna que les présents destinés à Freyr et Gerd soient apportés après l'arrivée de Jötunheim, car les Ljósálfars posèrent sur lui un regard bien singulier.

Il crut être observé par beaucoup de cette manière, mais en vérité, Fandral fut le seul à le confronter en s'annonçant par un verre d'hydromel qu'il passa, dissimulé derrière Loki, au-dessus de son épaule, le tirant de ses pensées.

– Un prince et régent devrait boire plus pendant ce genre de banquets.

Le dieu de la Malice saisit la coupe et permit un sourire quand le guerrier le contourna.

– Et un guerrier ne devrait pas surprendre son adversaire dans son dos.

Le blond ne daigna même pas saisir l'occasion de retourner le compliment au Trompeur et désigna la foule d'un large mouvement de son propre verre.

– J'ai entendu dire que les Vanes étaient particulièrement expérimentées. Devrais-je demander confirmation à notre hôte ou bien… ?

– Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'elles le sont, répondit Loki avec un ricanement, dans la mesure où elles ont moins peur d'essayer de nouvelles choses que les Asgardiennes. Il y a un rien de culture qui plonge dans les arts du plaisir en Vanaheim.

C'était ironique. Vanaheim était beaucoup plus ouverte sur ces choses-là.

– Connaisseur ? Provoqua Fandral.

– Je ne te montrerais rien même si tu me suppliais pour, susurra Loki d'une voix grave qui provoqua le rire spontané de l'épéiste.

Au grand dam du prince, néanmoins, qui appréciait de ne pas se battre pour une fois contre un Asgardien, la voix d'un garde signala l'arrivée tant redoutée par Loki des Jötunns, éloignant Fandral, mais attirant à lui de façon inattendue Frigga, et Odin qui les suivait un peu en retrait quand ils s'approchèrent.

Loki leur lança un regard clairement irrité.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que votre présence soit bienvenue quand il s'agit de-

– Il s'avère que le cadet d'Helblindi, Býleistr Laufeyson est un magicien excellent, clarifia Odin. Il a une sensibilité magique hors norme qui te trahira s'ils t'approchent.

– Sous-estimez-vous mes capacités ? Siffla le régent.

– Tu ne pourrais pas empêcher ta magie de réagir, d'aucune façon. Je maintiendrai ton apparence.

Le roi avait de toute évidence une faible confiance en son épouse pour cette tâche, ce qui suggérait qu'il avait bien été celui à appliquer et préserver le sort qui l'avait dissimulé toute sa vie. Ce constat le soulageait, d'une certaine façon : il n'aurait pas pu prévoir sa propre réaction si Frigga l'avait fait.

Loki le laissa faire. Il pouvait déjà être soulagé que les plans d'Odin ne comprennent pas la révélation de son identité, qui semblait toujours ne pas être favorable au roi, et se contenta donc de lever les yeux vers les souverains de Jötunheim, les deux fils de Laufey.

Ou plutôt, de _baisser _les yeux vers l'un d'eux.

Si le roi du nord, Helblindi, l'Œillère d'Helheim, surnommé ainsi pour sa dévotion à protéger son peuple, qui paraissait faire oublier au monde des morts l'existence même de Jötunheim, était un colosse, Býleistr, le roi du sud, était un véritable ectoplasme atteignant presque le taille d'un Ase ou d'un Vane, fin et mystique, encore plus que ne l'était le prince cadet d'Asgard.

Lorsque Býleistr parcourut les individus venus les accueillir, ses yeux écarlates, pénétrants, se posèrent immédiatement sur Loki, et ses lèvres cobalt s'entrouvrirent légèrement, comme ses paupières, ses iris dévorants derrière ses cils foncés s'animant de réflexions intenses. Il resta un instant focalisé sur son parent qui fut certain d'être démasqué après quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le Jötunn ne s'exprime, sur une voix plutôt chantante qui fit naître un frisson sur la peau du dieu.

– Loki Odinson. Le fameux disciple de Maître Freyr, déclara Býleistr avec un sourire déstabilisant, qui s'agrandit en apercevant ledit Vane approcher. _Freyr-drágam_, salua-t-il gaiement.

– Býleistr, répondit le concerné en posant ses mains sur les épaules du Jötunn qui sembla s'illuminer à ce contact, soudain vif, comme si Freyr l'avait réveillé en le brûlant. Cela fait quelques années, maintenant.

– Dix ans, Maître.

Piégé près des deux magiciens, Loki ne pouvait qu'analyser la situation. Les deux hommes semblaient bien se connaître, ce qu'il ignorait auparavant. Il nota aussi que le titre de "Maître" utilisé par Býleistr ne traduisait en rien un manque d'expérience du Jötunn face au Vane : au contraire, si le cadet d'Helblindi l'appelait de cette façon, c'était en tant qu'égal, presque comme collègue. Il fallut très peu de temps à Loki, en plus du choc qu'avait été la vision de ce Jötunn et l'observation de ses pupilles calculatrices, pour qu'il comprenne avoir affaire à une véritable _entité_ de la magie. Býleistr était plus de pouvoir qu'il n'était de chair, car il était le flux constant de magie incarné, un puits d'énergie pesant, une créature surpassée par ses propres capacités. Ses pensées étaient mille constats que sa magie lui livrait sur son environnement à une vitesse affolante.

Il n'y avait rien de naturel ou de familier chez cet individu. Il était inconnu, effrayant tandis que ses mimiques et expressions ne semblaient pas frôler ce qui le constituait réellement. Il n'était sans doute rien qui puisse être révélé par l'attitude.

Quand les deux magiciens se séparèrent, le malaise de Loki s'était incroyablement aggravé à force de rester près du géant, et il saisit Freyr par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin alors qu'il passait à sa portée. Le plus jeune avait les pupilles dilatées sous ses paupières trop ouvertes en plaquant son regard sur le sol, le souffle court et la main un peu frissonnante. A l'abri des regards, il s'exprima :

– Qu'est-ce que cette...

Il manqua de qualifier le Jötunn d'une « horreur » et serra ses doigts sur le coude du Vane. La sensation provoquée par la présence de Býleistr lui donnait la nausée et étrangement, le glaçait.

– Oui, je sais, murmura discrètement Freyr. Il est étouffant pour n'importe quel mage. Respire.

C'était bien pire que ce que son mentor en disait. Býleistr dégageait quelque chose de puissant, mais de froid et insensible qui tordait les entrailles de Loki. Ce qu'il avait vu, cette créature, ne pouvait pas même être _vivante_. Non, malgré son air épanoui et éclairé, elle était dure et forte, dotée d'un détachement terrifiant, et n'avait rien de commun. Quand Loki posait ses yeux sur le géant, il ne parvenait plus à le voir, ne pouvait que ressentir la pulsation lourde de sa magie, et alors le monde hautement spirituel des sorciers prenait amplement le pas sur la réalité physique et ses sens.

Býleistr ne pouvait pas être un Jötunn, et encore moins un frère. Loki ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y avait une conscience derrière cet édifice de pouvoir.

– C'est impossible, insista-t-il en reprenant son calme progressivement.

– Il n'est pas exclu qu'il ait plus d'effet sur toi que sur d'autres magiciens à cause de votre filiation, proposa Freyr. Si vos magies s'apparentent, je suppose que tu peux la ressentir encore plus fortement que n'importe qui.

– Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de lui ? Demanda Loki en se redressant un peu, s'assurant de ne pas avoir attiré l'attention quand il regarda autour de lui évasivement.

– Asgard ne parle pas de telles menaces. Nerthus elle-même ne pourrait pas empêcher Býleistr de la terrasser. Il est bien plus profitable pour Odin de garder secrète l'existence d'un tel magicien.

– Il n'est pas magicien, chuchota le brun pensivement.

Freyr sourit.

– Non, tu as raison, mais peu sont capables de le distinguer, confirma-t-il. Il ne peut pas apprendre à contrôler cette magie : aucune enveloppe corporelle ordinaire ne peut commander tant d'énergie. Il est incapable de se battre, néanmoins, il dissimule certainement de nombreuses capacités auxquelles sa magie lui donne accès. Personne ne connaît l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Loki hocha la tête lentement, toujours perturbé par l'aura forte du Jötunn qui avait pris possession de la pièce, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder tandis qu'un guerrier alfe apportait les présents du couple royal vane qu'il avait demandés plus tôt.

– Parfait, dit juste Loki en saisissant le drap qui dissimulait ce que Freyr essayait maintenant de voir avec l'intérêt d'un enfant. Siila, appela le régent en voyant le Ljósálfar s'éloigner, allez également chercher la reine. Elle sera la première à savoir ce qui lui est destiné, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard faussement mauvais à son mentor qui s'agitait autour de lui.

Loki posa le drap sur une table proche, et attrapa le poignet du roi quand celui-ci fit mine de retirer le tissu. Quand ils échangèrent un regard, le sourire de Freyr était joueur.

– Ose seulement, prévint Loki mystérieusement.

– Comment sanctionnerais-tu cela ? Chuchota l'aîné en réponse.

Loki ricana, sombre et taquin :

– Je ne peux pas le dire, ton épouse arrive.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un rire complice qui interrogea la géante les approchant.

– On ne rit pas des invités, commanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique en arrivant à leur hauteur.

– Oh, ce n'était même pas cela, ma chère, assura Freyr en dessinant un vague cercle sur l'épaule nue de la Jötunne, allumant dans ses yeux carmins une étincelle suspicieuse au comportement charmant de son mari.

Elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel tandis que l'air insolent du Vane ne faisait que croître, décidant Loki à retirer le drap pour attirer leur attention. Il n'avait pas tellement envie que ses plaisanteries tendancieuses avec Freyr parviennent aux oreilles de sa femme.

Néanmoins, comme prévu, deux paires de pupilles vives se posèrent sur les quatre objets qui gisaient sur la table : un fourreau, une fiole, et deux boîtes noires parcourues de gravures d'or fines. Et quand Loki jeta un bref regard alentours, il nota que les deux dirigeants de Vanaheim étaient loin d'être les seuls à s'intéresser aux présents qu'il allait offrir. Ce n'était pas étonnant : comme Lærisveinn et comme protagoniste des rumeurs qui couraient sur Freyr, il faisait beaucoup de curieux. Il ignora le reste des invités, y compris les regards des Asgardiens qui manquèrent de le faire grimacer, sans s'attarder non plus sur l'observation inquisitrice de Thor et de Frigga.

– Gerd, annonça-t-il en rendant le sourire mesquin de la géante qui comprenait qu'elle passerait avant son mari, devrais-je commencer par la recommandation de votre servante Aïlys, ou bien par celle de Zailren Swerebï ?

Une surprise discrète et méfiante passa dans les yeux de Freyr à la mention du mage noir confiné entre les murs du palais d'Álfheim, tandis que Gerd semblait agréablement étonnée.

– Zailren, répondit-elle. Je suis convaincue qu'il s'agit d'une arme.

Loki hocha la tête avec amusement.

– Lui et Aïlys ont bataillé là-dessus, d'après mon forgeron, commenta le brun en saisissant l'une des larges boîtes noires. Il laissa la Jötunne l'ouvrir avec un léger trouble lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les couteaux de lancer qu'elle renfermait.

Le centre de chacune des lames était parcouru jusqu'à la pointe d'un métal aux reflets orangés, troublants et inconnus, que Gerd caressa de l'index avec concentration alors que Freyr se penchait au-dessus de son épaule pour détailler le matériau, saisir l'un des onze couteaux et l'extirper de la boîte qui les contenait, provoquant l'intérêt des spectateurs qui s'approchèrent sans réelle discrétion.

Le Vane releva le premier ses pupilles vers Loki.

– Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il, réellement intrigué.

Loki alluma une étincelle de magie sur le bout de ses doigts et l'approcha du métal roux. Il s'illumina et vibra légèrement en produisant un ultrason bref qui arracha une exclamation surprise à une partie de l'assemblée. Puis, la démonstration terminée et un silence curieux passé, le dieu du Chaos regarda son mentor un moment.

– Au-delà d'Yggdrasil, ce métal est surnommé erghen. Il est extrêmement sensible à la magie, peut la stocker, peut être enchanté, et ne peut être comparé à_ aucun_ autre matériau dans ce domaine. J'en ai ramené des mondes que j'ai visités par sorts de compression en retournant dans la dimension de l'Arbre-Monde, expliqua-t-il avant de détailler la géante. Les Jötunns se servent souvent de glace, mais votre adresse au lancer, tout comme à la magie, n'est plus à démontrer. Je suis certain que vous en ferez bon usage.

– N'en doutez pas, Loki, sourit-elle, sincèrement heureuse. Je vous remercie.

Loki se retourna pour saisir la fiole, qui constituait un second cadeau. Il était un peu moins officiel, et marquait son respect pour la fille de Gymir en tant que magicienne, et non reine.

– Un extrait des eaux claires de la Source des Nornes d'Asgard, expliqua-t-il. Votre servante m'a fait part de vos recherches sur les visions, et de votre volonté de rassembler des gouttes de chacune d'entre elles.

Accéder aux sources d'Asgard n'était certainement pas à la portée d'une Jötunne, encore moins de l'épouse du Roi Traître. Gerd fut alors ravie et impressionnée par la pertinence de ces présents, et Loki surpris, mais honoré, de la voir incliner la tête bas en le remerciant : ce geste n'était en rien coutumier chez les géants.

La Jötunne ne fut pas en leur compagnie plus longtemps néanmoins, car elle se trouva confrontée à l'impatience de l'avenant prince Býleistr de détailler le métal inconnu, et à la souriante Aïlys qui avait mentionné l'idée de la fiole pour sa maîtresse. Elle en était chaleureusement remerciée par Gerd et celle-ci l'étreignit même, poussant Loki à s'interroger sur les mœurs jötunnes ou la nature de leur relation.

Il décida finalement qu'il questionnerait son mentor sur la question, et pour l'instant, se résolut à détourner le regard des Jötunns pour rencontrer les yeux plein d'intérêt de Freyr.

Une esquisse de sourire étira les lèvres de l'Ase quand il posa sa main sur le fourreau derrière lui sans lâcher le contact visuel.

– Je m'excuse d'avance, Freyr. Je sais à quel point cette magnifique Mimming, autonome et dotée de l'instinct du combat, t'es chère, dit-il avec un ton narquois en jetant un regard à l'épée légendaire qui reposait le long de la hanche du Vane, une arme crainte par tous malgré l'ironie dont il faisait preuve actuellement. J'imagine donc que t'offrir une épée est un cadeau douteux lorsqu'on sait avec quel autre artefact elle devra rivaliser pour avoir l'honneur d'être dégainée par ta main. Mais ta dextérité d'épéiste est telle... Je peux t'assurer que tu serais capable de manier la solitaire Mimming et la puissante _Lævateinn_ sans aucune difficulté...

Son interlocuteur l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

– Cesse de te comporter comme l'apprenti orgueilleux que tu es d'avoir apporté un métal connu de toi seul, ricana le roi.

Loki saisit le fourreau et lui tendit avec un rictus amusé en commentant :

– Terminée la veille par le meilleur forgeron du royaume que tu me confies, et équilibrée par mon frère.

L'erghen était trop inconnu pour qu'un excellent guerrier ne l'évalue pas, et Thor avait parfaitement convenu pour cela.

Freyr tira l'épée longue et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur une lame large aux reflets cuivre qui captiva toute l'assemblée. L'arme n'était pas parcourue de veines d'erghen comme les couteaux de Gerd, mais entièrement forgée dans ce matériau.

– "Lævateinn", répéta l'aîné en détaillant le métal.

– Une grande épée pour un grand roi, chuchota Loki.

Le regard que le Vane lui rendit brièvement était reconnaissant et fier.

– Essaye-la, indiqua Loki en donnant une légère tape sur la lame qui résonna en formant un tintement étrange pendant plusieurs secondes, comme celui d'une cloche.

Freyr fit un pas en arrière et tendit la lame vers le sol. Quand il concentra son pouvoir pour toucher Lævateinn, celle-ci trembla, et au contact de la magie du Vane, émit un son éclatant et aigu en frissonnant encore un moment, absorbant l'énergie, avant de redevenir inerte. Mais elle luisait, et la force grondant en son sein apparaissait sous sa carapace froide, comme un fluide circulant à l'intérieur.

Au grand étonnement des deux protagonistes, il y eu des applaudissements dans la foule épatée par la puissance de l'arme, par sa beauté, mais aussi par le cri du métal qui avait fait se retourner tous les invités.

Freyr récupéra la magie qui avait enveloppé Lævateinn et la dissimula des regards curieux dans son fourreau avant d'entourer d'un bras les épaules du régent pour l'amener contre lui un court instant.

– Je sens que tu vas devoir faire attention à ta réserve de ce métal d'enchantement, confia-t-il une fois près de lui.

Loki hocha la tête une fois qu'il fut éloigné et saisit la boîte qui restait sur la table, avant de la ranger dans une poche intérieure de sa veste.

– Ce dernier cadeau de ma part est un peu plus personnel, indiqua-t-il à Freyr.

Le Vane acquiesça, compréhensif.

– Nous sortirons, dans ce cas. Laisse-moi juste recevoir les autres souverains et je te rejoins.

~oOOoooOOo~

Lorsque Freyr arriva dans les jardins du palais, accompagné de trois gardes vanes comme Loki par mesure de sécurité, le dieu de la Malice était en compagnie du sanglier géant Hildisvíni, le sanglier de Freyja.

– Il est venu directement à moi, déclara l'Ase quand le roi fut à sa portée. Dois-je comprendre qu'il est, comme Gullinbursti, chargé de ma protection ?

Il y avait un peu d'agacement dans le ton de Loki auquel Freyr répondit par une attitude très calme.

– En ce jour où tellement de personnalités sont réunies, il rôde près de palais, et non uniquement pour toi. Mais passons, abrégea le Vane en indiquant aux gardes de leur laisser un peu d'espace, car il ne tenait pas à être trop entendus. Je veux savoir ce que tu me destines.

– Tu vas devoir approcher, sourit Loki en soulevant un pan de sa veste pour en tirer la large boîte plate qu'il y avait cachée.

– Et fermer les yeux ? Se moqua le roi.

– Non.

Loki parcourut pensivement la fermeture de roche polie de l'ongle avant de l'ouvrir. Il ne montra pas immédiatement le contenu au Vane.

– Je me permets cela parce que Gerd est probablement moins territoriale que je ne le suis, avoua-t-il.

Freyr haussa un sourcil à ces mots et une exclamation silencieuse passa ses lèvres quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un collier. Sa chaîne presque blanche rejoignait un ensemble façonné finement qui soutenait un pendentif sur lequel reposaient des runes bien connues du Vane, traversées de striures azures qui s'assemblaient au niveau d'une pierre bleue. Celle-ci brillait légèrement, comme animée, et sa couleur se fondait parfaitement dans le vert turquoise qui composait le reste du pendentif métallisé.

– Le Triangle de Gálrae, murmura Freyr en lisant les runes de la langue vanirienne.

– Source de stabilité et de calme, pour toi, comme pour moi, répondit le brun. Il signifie beaucoup.

– Oui.

Freyr glissa son doigt sur le métal bleuté du pendentif du milieu.

– C'est aussi de l'erghen, mais il est teint. Un orange n'aurait pas convenu avec du vert ou du bleu, informa Loki.

Il pressa trois doigts sur le pendentif. Le métal vibra puis produisit une impressionnante lumière bleue lagon qui décrut peu à peu, mais dont l'éclat demeura en se reflétant sur le reste du bijou.

– Même si je mourrais, après des siècles, cette magie serait toujours enfermée dans ce collier.

– C'est vrai, je peux la sentir.

Freyr fut traversé par la brève pensée que Loki lui faisait cadeau de la présence de sa magie pour éviter la sensation de perte qu'il lui avait contée quand il était tombé du Bifröst, en dehors d'Yggdrasil, et sourit imperceptiblement. Même si cela avait été sa volonté, il savait que Loki ne le formulerait pas.

Il se concentra plutôt sur les différents éléments du collier et reconnut que les symboles de fertilité de Vanaheim, représentés par un poisson assez abstrait, entouraient celui d'Asgard, central, dessiné par le métal en suivant les formes du palais d'Asgard qui s'étendaient sur ses côtés. Freyr s'étonna de la présence de ce dernier symbole, mais Loki n'aurait pas mis Jötunheim.

– Nos royaumes sont alliés après de grandes années de rivalité, éclaircit l'Ase en comprenant ce qu'il détaillait. Je voulais le marquer, ou plutôt, je préférais le marquer pour que d'autres personnes voient une signification à ce collier assez satisfaisante. Plus personnellement, j'ai beaucoup de sentiments négatifs en songeant à Asgard.

– Mais pas seulement, nota Freyr.

Loki acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'avait pas besoin de rappeler les raisons qui, malgré tout, faisaient d'Asgard son royaume et son environnement.

– Et la pierre du milieu ? Demanda son mentor. Elle est entourée par des pierres d'Álfheim, mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'en avoir déjà vu une d'un bleu si profond.

– Sachant ta connaissance du royaume dont elle vient, je pense que tu la connais malgré tout, contredit le dieu du Chaos. C'est un saphir.

Le regard azur de Freyr glissa à nouveau dans l'émeraude de Loki.

– Midgard, dit-il seulement, sur un ton presque inaudible.

Le Vane comprenait pleinement la signification derrière ce choix de pierre et accepta de ne pas aller plus loin. Ce saphir était l'excuse que Loki ne pourrait jamais vraiment lui formuler, non pas pour avoir détruit Midgard, car il ne parvenait pas à le regretter et Freyr s'en doutait, mais pour s'être détourné de son enseignement. Il avait attaqué une planète qu'on lui avait toujours désignée comme neutre, un monde que Freyr appréciait, un royaume important qui constituait le portail entre l'univers et la dimension d'Yggdrasil. À tout point de vue, ses actes semblaient impardonnables car irréfléchis – et violents.

Loki saisit les deux extrémités du collier.

– Puis-je ? Murmura-t-il en passant derrière le Vane.

– Bien sûr.

Freyr défit une lanière de son col pour l'écarter et laissa Loki glisser ses doigts autour de son cou pour y attacher l'ornement, plus léger qu'il n'y paraissait, et d'un agréable froid contre sa peau.

– Évidemment, tu n'es pas obligé de le porter-

Le roi laissa échapper un claquement de langue qui le coupa dans sa phrase et se retourna pour poser un index sur ses lèvres.

– Tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour tout gâcher, soupira Freyr. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas juste d'un cadeau dont il s'agit, _Lærisveinn minn_.

Sans laisser Loki protester, Freyr inspira profondément, quelque part secoué par l'attention de son disciple, ce qui expliquait certainement, en plus de sa volonté de rassurer son élève, ce surnom qu'il ne lui donnait en aucune occasion. Il sentait que l'émotion le dominait, et leur proximité inspira son geste lorsqu'il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la joue de l'Asgardien un moment avant de s'éloigner en scrutant son regard curieux et réjoui, peut-être un peu déçu de ne rien avoir partagé de plus dans cet échange qui semblait éprouver le Vane.

– Merci, continua-t-il en souriant légèrement. Je n'ai probablement jamais reçu quelque chose d'aussi élégamment réfléchi, Loki. Et il est heureux que tu aies de très bons goûts, ajouta-t-il.

– Parce qu'ils sont proches des tiens ?

– Tout à fait, ricana le Vane.

Loki remarquait son malaise passager, il pouvait le dire à cause du regard plein d'intérêt qui lui était adressé ; c'était un regard un peu euphorique, aussi, et lumineux. Il laissa alors le brun, l'air content du résultat, poser deux doigts sur le pendentif. Dans ses yeux brillait une jeunesse que Freyr n'avait plus vue depuis des années.

Étrangement, ce fait aggrava un peu la mélancolie du Vane. Il était sincèrement heureux, oui, mais il ne se détachait pas de la réalité, de ce qu'il leur était arrivé, du passage que le lien qui les unissait franchissait, de la douleur qui les rongeait tous les deux. Mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître la joie qu'il lisait dans les traits de Loki et qui serrait sa gorge malgré tout d'un sentiment bien aussi heureux. Combien de temps avait-il attendu un moment si paisible entre eux ?

– Freyr, entendit-il Loki appeler, sa voix lui parvenant un peu perturbée.

Le roi secoua la tête et prit en coupe le visage du dieu de la Malice pour poser son front contre le sien. S'il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître son trouble, Loki ne devrait pas parler. Freyr n'avait vraiment aucune raison de gâcher cet instant, même si ses émotions semblaient en dire autrement.

Il expira calmement en fermant les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois à mes côtés, confia-t-il.

Le fils de Njörd glissa ses mains jusqu'aux mèches encre de son homologue et poursuivit avec lassitude :

– Je ne suis pas tenté par l'idée de rentrer à nouveau pour me confronter à la politique, mais nous n'avons pas le choix… Resteras-tu néanmoins après la fin de cette journée, un moment ? Demanda-t-il.

– Il ne fallait pas me confier un tel titre si c'était pour passer de temps avec moi, ironisa le brun. Que vont penser les alfes ?

– Tu es mon régent, rien ne justifierait que tu ne me voies pas.

Loki acquiesça avec malice, enchanté par l'idée, car il comprenait bien que cette requête ne découlait pas des plans de son mentor, ou du souhait d'aborder particulièrement un sujet avec lui.

Lorsque Freyr le relâcha et retourna silencieusement vers le palais, son ancien élève ne put s'empêcher de lever une paume pour parcourir la chaîne qui reposait sur la nuque du Vane, qui rendit son geste en effleurant la main indiscrète du bout des doigts, juste avant de rentrer dans la salle où les convives s'épanouissaient, plus à l'aise qu'ils ne l'auraient soupçonné.

Pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention, Loki s'éloigna du roi en échangeant avec lui un regard entendu, afin de rejoindre Thor, Frigga et Odin plongés dans un échange sérieux avec Iwaldi et Helblindi. Le Père-de-toute-chose semblait se comporter de manière très respectueuse et diplomatique, ce qui rassura le dieu du Chaos qui avait vu le pire du souverain ces dernières années, et craignait alors son esprit borné. Mais il fallait croire qu'il n'était insupportable qu'avec lui, et bien que la pensée soit désagréable, il devait bénir ce fait aujourd'hui.

Quant à Freyr, il n'eut le temps d'aller trouver son père accompagné de Býleistr qu'une main se saisit de son bras pour l'arrêter. Il reconnut la prise délicate de Freyja derrière lui, loin de le surprendre : qui d'autre que sa sœur pourrait porter si vite attention au métal qui ornait son cou, à peine visible sous sa tenue ?

– Tout a l'air de bien se dérouler de ton côté, nota-t-elle après un bref silence observateur.

Son frère pouvait parfaitement imaginer le regard inquisiteur qu'elle portait au cadeau. Il écarta un peu son col.

– Il est vraiment… somptueux.

– Le collier, ou Loki ?

– Freyja, soupira-t-il.

– Oh, non, tu ne peux rien me cacher ainsi, dit-elle en le contournant pour lui faire face et planter son regard dans le sien avec amusement. Tu l'_adores_… Le collier, bien sûr.

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel théâtralement.

– Ce n'est pas si simple.

– Rien n'est simple avec toi, petit frère, confirma-t-elle. Et si ton malicieux Asgardien est concerné, je me doute bien que les choses sont plus compliquées encore. Mais vous avez pour qualité de ne rien brusquer.

Elle remit son col, sans pour autant le lâcher immédiatement, après avoir jeté un regard plus attentif au travail splendide du métal et des pierres.

– Me permettrais-tu un conseil, sans te mettre dans l'embarras ? Interrogea-t-elle en tirant un peu sur le tissu dans son geste, faisant signe à son cadet de s'écarter de la foule.

Freyr hocha la tête, plus sérieux. Il était rare que sa sœur s'implique d'elle-même dans les relations qu'il entretenait, c'est pourquoi il comprit aisément qu'elle mesurait l'importance du jeune dieu à ses yeux.

– Je ne t'apprends rien, mais Loki est un peu différent de nous, _des Vanes_, commença-t-elle en pesant ses mots de façon évidente, sans doute un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'évoquer ses pensées sur le Jötunn devant lui. Tu réalises certainement à quel point les Asgardiens dictent des règles et des usages pour tout ce qu'ils jugent capable de les déshonorer. Loki est loin d'être… inexpérimenté, dirait-on, mais autrement, il est bridé par ce qu'Asgard lui a enseigné malgré lui, par l'idée de respect, voire de domination ou de soumission, d'honneur et de rang qu'associent les Ases à toutes les formes de relations… je veux dire… Loki accepte probablement l'idée d'être méprisé par Asgard pour fréquenter des hommes mais-

– Oui, je suis conscient que malgré tout, il n'est pas à l'aise à l'idée de se rapprocher de quelqu'un qui provoquerait les moqueries de son royaume, résuma Freyr, contrarié et peu à l'aise sur ce type de sujets avec sa sœur.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je pense que Loki est gêné par l'idée de se rapprocher de qui que ce soit de manière sérieuse.

Le Vane, qui avait détourné le regard, fusilla immédiatement celui de son aînée, non pas par colère, mais plutôt par choc devant ses paroles tellement catégoriques. Tout comme Freyja semblait l'avoir senti plus tôt, il était tendu et cet échange en était difficile à tenir.

L'irritation, plus agressive, vint durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, avant que sa sœur ne s'explique :

– D'après tes propres mots pour le dépeindre, et la vision que j'ai de lui, je pense que Loki n'est pas capable de faire preuve d'une réelle intimité avec qui que ce soit, Freyr. Il a été élevé dans les principes d'Asgard, il a lui-même cette perception déformée des liens physiques ou… "amoureux", détailla-t-elle en ne portant pas attention à l'expression désabusée de son frère à ce mot qu'il trouvait arrangé à toutes les sauces. Peut-il se comporter naturellement, n'est-il pas comédien dans ce genre de relations ? Demanda-t-elle en maintenant, pleine de conviction, le contact visuel avec son frère agacé. Il se pense indigne des siens, encore aujourd'hui, même en trouvant les mœurs des Asgardiens parfois idiots… Crois-tu qu'il assume ce qu'il fait ? Qu'il n'y a pas quelque part, toujours en lui, une certaine honte à être différent et à fréquenter des hommes ? Qu'il serait complétement à l'aise avec quelqu'un qui le connaît réellement et qui pourrait le juger ?

Freyr l'interrompit, probablement pour cesser de s'énerver. Il secoua la tête vaguement et croisa son bras dans le sien pour l'amener en dehors de la pièce trop agitée pour ce genre de discours.

– Que veux-tu _vraiment_ dire, Freyja ? Lâcha-t-il sèchement une fois sorti et plus distant.

– Je veux juste te conseiller d'être prudent avec lui, tenta-t-elle plus calmement en comprenant que ses propos n'étaient pas très bien interprétés. Il se dissimule à lui-même pour éviter de voir des vérités – ou du moins, des faits qu'il croit fondés – trop douloureuses, comme celle d'être pour les Asgardiens une complète honte. Mais il ne peut pas te mentir et votre connaissance l'un de l'autre, votre proximité, va le confronter à ce qu'il suppose être à tes yeux. S'il pense que tu ne peux pas l'aimer comme il est, parce qu'il est déshonoré et indigne, il va se fermer à toi.

Elle approcha son cadet, plus divisé sur la question qu'ostensiblement excédé.

– Tu es bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il ressent. Tu as passé des siècles à analyser l'opinion que tu croyais faire naître chez chacun, en cachant ce que tu étais certain qu'on te reprocherait.

Freyr lui lança un regard amer en plissant les paupières, signe d'une certaine gêne – il n'était pas embarrassé, mais plutôt réellement heurté par le constat émit par sa sœur.

– Je n'ai pas fini de le faire, dit-il seulement. Loki lui-même ne sait pas réellement qui je suis, il n'est pas conscient de certaines choses à mon propos.

C'était notamment ce fait qui avait dévoré la joie précédente provoquée par le cadeau du brun. Il avait la nette impression de tromper Loki en dévoilant si peu ses propres doutes, lui faisant croire qu'il pourrait se raccrocher à lui car il tiendrait pour deux.

En réalité, il serait probablement capable de tenir pour Loki, mais pas pour lui-même.

Freyja fronça les sourcils, paraissant intriguée.

– Ce que tu es ?

– Ce que j'essaye de ne pas devenir.

Freyja regarda son frère un moment, détaillant ses traits tourmentés et l'étincelle vacillante de ses yeux azurs quand il les laissa dériver dans le vide, un peu hanté. Elle porta un index à son menton, qu'elle redressa avec une douceur qui faisait écho à sa peine, à son envie d'effacer la douleur des expressions de son cadet.

– Tu es dans le faux, Freyr. Loki te connaît, il sait ce que tu es. Tu es un homme qui se bat contre quelque chose, et par-dessous tout, contre lui-même. Loki ignore simplement cela.

– Je ne fais que combattre la perversité à laquelle j'aboutirais fatalement si je ne faisais rien contre. Elle compose ce que je suis vraiment, constitue ce que je dois étouffer.

Son aînée se demanda un instant s'il avait parlé de leur mère ou de ses tendances en écoutant ses derniers mots et secoua la tête.

– Si tu étais aussi monstrueux que ne l'est Nerthus, tu ne te battrais pas. Ce que tu es repose en ta nature profonde. C'est cette volonté de ne pas devenir mauvais qui te définit, pas l'aspect pervers que tu redoutes. Tu ne veux pas être comme notre mère. Ce désir, c'est toi, et non pas un rôle que tu crois jouer pour rassurer les autres, murmura-t-elle en laissant un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres. Tu es devenu adulte en voulant rester bon, alors il n'y a, Freyr, aucune raison que tu deviennes un jour l'être de satisfaction sadique qu'a été Nerthus.

Freyr détourna subitement le regard.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu penser par le passé, ce que j'ai pu... désirer. Quand j'étais otage en Asgard, et que tu ne l'étais pas, ou lorsqu'_elle_ me couvrait de reproches, de critiques, et que _toi _tu ne semblais même pas... exister, ou la dégoûter comme moi je la dégoûtais... Je ne mérite pas ton affection, Freyja, tu devrais me détester pour ce que j'ai osé vouloir-

– Freyr, tu étais jeune, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner en saisissant son bras pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

– Je voulais te tuer.

Contre ses doigts, elle le sentit trembler légèrement, en proie à une angoisse qu'ils n'avaient jamais affrontée dans le passé.

– Je sais, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant tandis qu'il faisait mine de vouloir reculer, son regard planté au sol. Tu souffrais.

– Ça ne justifie pas-

– Si, assura Freyja en saisissant l'une de ses épaules. Tu te tortures pour des pensées que tu n'as même plus, pour des états d'esprit passés qui te font culpabiliser. Nerthus est la seule à être coupable de cela.

Et quand elle y songeait, elle trouvait de plus en plus que leur mère les avait volontairement montés l'un contre l'autre par son indifférence envers elle et sa cruauté atroce pour Freyr.

– Je savais, continua le Vane plus calmement… Je savais que ce n'était pas moralement correct, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des fantasmes horribles, que je ne peux pas assumer face à toi… Je me haïssais pour ça, pour vouloir avec une telle passion morbide des choses tellement… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je les voulais, pour me venger, et pour prouver que j'en étais capable… pour montrer que si le monde me refusait, je pouvais écraser ma compassion pour y survivre sans subir le regard de chacun et le bonheur oppressant des autres…

Il secoua la tête et prit son front entre ses doigts. Puis il resta silencieux sous le regard doux de Freyja, figé dans ses réflexions noires, son horreur marquée par ses frissons fébriles, tandis qu'il laissait les secondes s'écouler pour s'extirper de son vif torrent d'émotions.

– Je suis désolé.

Ses paroles avaient été soufflées avec un désarroi qui secoua son aînée, serrant sa gorge douloureusement quand elle fit glisser ses bras le long de son dos pour l'enlacer. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de Freyr et le serra un peu, comme pour réveiller ce poids inerte entre ses bras qui n'osait pas rendre son geste.

Elle l'entendit soupirer lourdement et fit glisser sa joue sur son épaule pour se faire entendre.

– Fais confiance en ce que tu éprouves, Freyr, ne laisse pas ta peur te dominer ainsi, te rendre coupable et te rendre malheureux.

Freyja le sentit se tendre.

– Je ne veux rien d'autre pour toi que tu puisses vivre avec toi-même, murmura-t-elle. Y parvenir est une épreuve difficile, mais qui te permettra, une fois franchie, de ne pas justifier ton existence par le fait d'enrichir le bien-être d'un autre. Tu as le droit de vivre pour toi-même, aussi, et tu le mérites.

Quand il passa ses bras autour d'elle, ce fut avec une force cathartique qu'il contenait, à laquelle sa sœur répondit en raffermissant sa prise sur lui.

– Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle avant de passer une main entre eux sans le relâcher, pour caresser le pendentif qui reposait sur la peau glacée de Freyr. Peut-être Loki ignore-t-il que tu n'as jamais vraiment réussi à tourner cette page, mais tu ne lui mens pas. Tu ne joues pas de rôle, tu es naturellement calme et serein, et tais la souffrance. T'inquiéter est inutile, puisqu'instinctivement et inconsciemment il a déjà senti, tout au long de ses siècles passés ensemble, que tu vivais avec un poids sur le cœur... Crois-moi, Freyr, il n'apprendra rien de nouveau sur toi, mais il apprendra ce dont tu as besoin, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton plus sûr. Tu ne devrais pas garder tes peurs si longtemps pour toi, tu peux choisir de laisser Loki mieux te comprendre.

Freyr se laissa faire sans un mot quand sa sœur parcourut la chaîne lentement, l'apaisant. Puis elle se redressa pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front et sourit avec affection en prenant en coupe sa mâchoire afin de fermer ses paupières des pouces, le forçant à se concentrer sur ses mots.

– Tu as grandi, souffla–elle avec délicatesse, tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le soupçonnes, et tu es capable d'aimer sans te sacrifier constamment. Tu ne dois rien à ce monde, Freyr, et tu peux te le répéter justement car tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Elle le laissa rouvrir les yeux.

– Tu es roi des nôtres, à présent. Sache que tu auras toujours mon plein soutien dans ce rôle.

– Tu aurais fait une excellente reine, répliqua le cadet. Je n'oublie pas à quel point ce titre te revient tout autant qu'à moi.

Elle s'éloigna et passa une main sur son épaule amicalement.

– Dans ce cas, rit-elle légèrement, je vais pouvoir me permettre de contester tes décisions.

Freyr lui renvoya un regard amusé et doux qui conclut leur échange et rassura sa sœur. Bien qu'elle ait souvent peur pour lui, elle avait la conviction qu'il avait les ressources nécessaires pour, peu à peu, tirer un trait sur ce qui l'obsédait maladivement. Et pour cela, elle était certaine que le dieu du Chaos pourrait être une clé de ce qui le guiderait vers une réelle sérénité, tout comme elle demeurait consciente que ce même dieu pourrait détourner Freyr de son propre bien-être. Le juste équilibre serait dur à trouver pour les deux magiciens, et la déesse se tiendrait prête à aider Loki, y compris à l'insu de son frère, afin qu'ils y parviennent.

~oOOoooOOo~

Lassé de s'occuper de l'attitude de ses alfes en les observant depuis la table autour de laquelle quelques conseillers et souverains s'étaient réunis debout avec Odin, le Trompeur laissa son regard balayer la foule, trouvant finalement le fils de Njörd, revenu depuis peu dans le hall principal d'une façon assez discrète et précédé de sa sœur, ce qui avait étonné son disciple.

Le roi était maintenant appuyé contre une colonne un peu dissimulée sous l'un des balcons intérieurs de la grande salle, en compagnie d'une Vane qui venait tout juste de poser, une sensualité dans son geste qui agaça Loki, la paume de sa main droite entre les clavicules du roi. Le Jötunn avait parfaitement conscience que Freyr n'était pas du genre à rechercher ce type de compagnies, du moins pas aussi publiquement. Pourtant, lors d'un tel événement, il était presque obligatoire aux yeux de son propre peuple de répondre aux tentatives de séductions de telles femmes, filles de joie luxueuses, afin de valoriser la féminité et la beauté des femmes de son royaume. Et malgré lui, le magicien garda ses yeux fixés sur les deux individus tandis que la jeune vane, aguicheuse, souriait à son mentor, se calant plus visiblement contre lui. Ce dernier lui rendit son expression, une pointe de malice animant ses mouvements lorsqu'il saisit son menton pour chuchoter à son oreille.

Quand elle recula, déstabilisée et légèrement pâle, devant Freyr qui n'avait pas même bougé et conservait son rictus, Loki leva un sourcil, dérouté par le soudain malaise de celle qui aurait dû, en toute logique, constituer sa compagne pour cette nuit. Le roi porta un poing fermé à sa poitrine en un salut de paix respectueux que rendit la Vane avec une légère précipitation nerveuse avant de s'éclipser.

Loki, curieux, se dirigeait vers son supérieur hiérarchique au moment où celui-ci posait le regard sur lui. Il le laissa approcher sans commentaire et permit au Jötunn d'engager la conversation :

– Est-il vraiment correct de la renvoyer ainsi ? Interrogea-t-il, neutre, chose qui sembla amuser Freyr.

– Il serait encore moins correct de lui faire prendre untel risque que celui d'empiéter sur le terrain d'un autre, murmura-t-il bas.

Le brun glissa vers le Vane un regard complice.

– Sage décision, _mon maître_.

– Possessive créature, accusa-t-il.

– Mais assez charmante pour me permettre de posséder, chuchota Loki sur une intonation enjôleuse qui arracha un sourire joueur à Freyr. Néanmoins, tu m'excuseras de te quitter, puisque je songe à ce frère quelques mètres derrière moi qui ne va certainement pas me rater après ce dont il a été témoin cette soirée.

– Le collier ? Interrogea le roi.

– Pas seulement, soupira Loki, je crains qu'il n'ait vu ton manège avec cette femme.

– Oh, navré, s'excusa faussement le Vane. Chacun son tour.

~oOOoooOOo~

Le soleil se préparait à décliner sur Vanaheim, emportant la vivacité de ses habitants et attaquant la motivation des gardes du palais, présents depuis plusieurs heures. Peu était ceux qui ne s'étaient pas fatigués, en cette journée particulière, d'attendre le départ d'Asgard et d'Álfheim, après celui de Nidavellir et de Jötunheim une heure plus tôt. Naissaient alors des conversations curieuses à propos du régent de leur souverain, et des distractions qui rendaient naturellement leur tâche superflue. Malgré tout, l'idée que Njörd ait passé les pouvoirs à son fils avait créé une agitation inhabituelle qui eut vite fait d'accaparer l'attention des douzaines de guerriers à l'entrée de la demeure du pouvoir vane.

Mais leur concentration revint soudainement à l'entente d'un galop rapide et irrégulier, accompagné d'un hennissement déchirant. Pourtant, peu eurent le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait lorsqu'un étalon massif, dépourvu de tout cavalier, percuta les gardes de l'entrée à une vitesse improbable et sans une once d'hésitation.

L'exclamation aigue de l'animal fendit les tympans des Vanes tandis qu'il entrait, en retentissant dans le couloir qui menait au hall d'entrée, ou aucun garde ne sut réellement comment réagir face à l'animal en panique, duquel suintait un liquide pétrole. Un premier guerrier osa néanmoins tendre une lance sur laquelle l'équidé se blessa profondément un membre antérieur, encourageant les critiques de certains de ses collègues qui préféraient simplement stopper la bête innocente qui prenait le chemin des grands halls.

Mais la créature n'avait rien de l'innocence d'une bête, car pour détenir un cri si terrifiant, il fallait qu'elle n'en soit pas une. Source d'une rage immonde, son râle s'étendit à l'autre bout de la bâtisse où il s'unit à un hurlement d'agonie, étouffé d'une paume ferme.

– Même une petite alfe comme toi sait à quel point c'est mal, Aïlys Lenndil.

La servante gémit faiblement, au sol, proche de l'inconscience, quand un poing s'écrasa entre les côtes de son dos. Un ricanement rauque lui répondit.

– Séduire l'épouse d'un roi… l'amener à le tromper ! Un être menu, aussi fragile que toi, capable de tellement d'insouciance et d'indifférence !

Deux yeux, bleus saphir, s'attardèrent sur le crâne sanglant de la servante de Gerd avant de se plisser de mépris.

– Mais il le sait, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, oui, il le sait… Comment pourrait-il, avec cette petite âme, enchaîner à lui qui que ce soit ? Comment pourrait-il interdire, à la femme qu'il a choisie, d'aimer sa propre bonne, au risque de la rendre tellement malheureuse ? Ne changera-t-il donc jamais, l'agaçant prince au sang souillé ?

L'agresseur se redressa en écartant une chevelure blonde platine de son champ de vision, geste empli d'une grâce inappropriée.

– Mettons fin à cette manche, Freyr.

* * *

* **Source des Nornes :** il y en a une dans chaque royaume dans le MCU, comme celle vue dans Avengers 2 à Midgard. Accessoirement, les Nornes sont dans la mythologie des géantes : il me semble alors plutôt pertinent que ce soit une géante qui ait des qualités de visions assez poussées, et qui fasse des recherches à leur propos, même si je n'exclus pas du tout les capacités de Frigga en la matière, par exemple.

*** Helblindi : **de son origine« Hel-blinder », l'Œillère d'Helheim. Mon interprétation de ce nom est qu'il protège si bien son peuple qu'il aveugle Helheim du côté de Jötunheim, comme si Jötunheim était dans l'angle mort d'Helheim, sous-entendu : "personne" ne meurt sous son règne.

*** Freyr-drágam :** _drágam_ étant « cher ». Et** langue Jötunn : **je l'utiliserai très peu donc j'ai simplement choisi le hongrois (que je modifie un peu néanmoins). J'aime beaucoup les sonorités de cette langue et je trouve qu'elle est assez « sacadée »/sèche mais mélodieuse pour coller avec les Jötunns (navrée Green Absynthe pour l'explication, je n'ai certainement pas tes connaissances en linguistique X'D !)

***Sort de compression : **identique à celui utilisé par Loki pour dissimuler le Coffret de l'Hiver des Jötunns dans Thor 1.

*** Mimming et Lævateinn :** Freyr possède une épée autonome, capable de se battre seule. Si selon certaines sources, Mimming est cette épée, il semblerait que Lævateinn soit cette même épée dans l'univers Marvel, et que certaines hypothèses la désigne comme l'épée de Freyr dans la mythologie. Alors, qui de Mimming ou Lævateinn est l'épée légendaire, tellement chargée de mythes, notamment par rapport à Gerd et durant le Ragnarök ? Je n'en sais rien. Donc ici, Mimming est l'épée dotée de l'autonomie au combat, et Lævateinn le présent de Loki à Freyr, une épée d'un métal, l'erghen, qu'on peut charger de magie (imaginez-la luire d'énergie, croyez-moi, ça fait (et fera) mal).  
Il n'empêche, Lævateinn est un nom très classe je trouve, si on prononce la terminaison un peu de manière germanique ou nordique. Cela me fait penser à « Léviathan ». Badass. Et ce mot commence et finit comme le mot Lærisveinn qui désigne Loki… Joyeux hasard !

Note : Hogun est Vane dans le MCU, détail que j'ai décidé de conserver. Néanmoins, je tiens à dire que les Vanes de cette fiction ne sont pas tous de type asiatique comme dans Thor 2, car sans offense, je trouve ça complétement décalé. Pourquoi les habitants des Neuf Royaumes ressembleraient-ils à une origine humaine, sans compter que Vanes et Ases étant très proches, ils ne sont pas censés être si différents physiquement ? Autre détail : Vanaheim, tout comme les autres royaumes, semble trop faible pour se défendre par elle-même dans Thor 2 (les Neuf Royaumes ont besoin de l'autorité d'Odin, souligne Thor dans sa conversation avec Heimdall dans une… taverne, je crois). Je n'aime pas l'idée d'une Asgard toute puissante face à des civilisations écrasées par son rayonnement, donc j'ai préféré donner à chaque royaume ses forces et ses faiblesses. Tremble, Odin !

Note 2 : Chasseur Doré (Odin), Paume de Mjölnir (Thor) : Oui, je n'ai pas de décence, je donne des titres qui n'existent pas aux personnages. J'ai juste pensé que ça pouvait donner des indices sur la manière dont les autres royaumes se les représentent. Si vous voyez Odin en armure étincelante abattre des biches dans vos rêves ce soir, vous saurez pourquoi.

Note 3 : Je vous donnerai un croquis du collier car je l'ai dessiné avant de le décrire (ce qui m'a vraiment bien aidé ^^")

Last word : ...Vous vous souvenez du cheval de Rinhrus ?  
(je vous laisse sur ce petit cliffhanger sans aucune pitié !)


	23. La Boucle

ENFIN Internet est revenu chez moi.  
Après avoir affronté le bac de français, avoir fini à vitesse grand V mon cosplay d'Aldrif/Angela, la fille d'Odin, pour la Japan Expo (c'est à dire que je l'ai fait H24 jusqu'au jour J), puis avoir enchaîné une série d'événements improbables, je peux entrer dans la période qui s'étend jusqu'au 31 juillet de l'écriture intensive.

Je dois vous prévenir : ce chapitre, écrit sous les notes désespérées de "Muscle Museum" de Muse, ne sera pas drôle pour les personnages. Vraiment pas.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Petit conseil : relisez la fin du chapitre précédent, ça pourra vous éclairer sur ce qui se passe "concrètement" dans ce début de chapitre.

Sur ce,_ Let's meet the queen._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : La Boucle**

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Avaient occupé la journée les longs affrontements silencieux des princes d'Asgard, dont Frigga et Odin avaient été témoins en comprenant bien que leur aîné était curieux de connaître le troublant jeu que son cadet et le roi de Vanaheim avaient mis en place. Les royaumes de Nidavellir et de Jötunheim, quant à eux, s'étaient progressivement retirés de la célébration pour laisser les Vanes, les Ljósálfars et les Asgardiens à leurs affaires.

– Gerd, susurra la voix amusée d'Aïlys, qui tapotait joyeusement le bas du dos de la géante.

La Jötunne sembla surprise quand elle se retourna.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a moins d'invités que tu dois te montrer aussi…

Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, réprimandant légèrement sa servante après quelques secondes d'une pause confuse :

– Ne fais plus cela. Tu sais à quel point c'est malvenu, et je n'ai aucune envie d'offenser Freyr.

– Ne le fait-il pas lui-même ? Provoqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au concerné. Ce collier. C'est le jour où vous êtes couronnés, et il décide de porter le bijou que Loki vient de lui offrir.

Son interlocutrice entrouvrit les lèvres et les pinça avec contrariété l'instant d'après, sans avoir jeté un seul coup d'œil à son mari, signe qu'elle avait bien remarqué le présent plus tôt dans la journée.

– Je ne me répéterai pas, dit-elle seulement à l'alfe.

Aïlys lui lança un regard clair, prouvant ostensiblement qu'elle avait vu l'agacement dans ses yeux, dirigé contre le roi. Et alors qu'elle allait se retirer sans un mot, l'imprévu son sec et résonnant de sabots sur les dalles du palais retint l'attention générale en coupant toutes les discussions.

La Jötunne adressa un regard à Freyr qui s'était figé d'anticipation, avant que n'apparaisse devant eux un équidé imposant, l'antérieur droit saignant, la respiration se heurtant à un sifflement maladif en des notes rauques qui accentuaient l'aspect agonisant que renvoyait la vue de ses membres tremblant et de la sueur qui ruisselait entre les poils sa robe noire. Sous ses sabots, qui glissaient faiblement sur le carrelage ocre, s'étendait une mare sombre gluante qui paraissait vibrer, voire bouillir.

Alerté par un tel spectacle, Freyr leva une main pour interrompre le geste des gardes qui déjà, se dirigeaient vers la bête. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les prévenir de la nature de l'énergie instable qui se dévoilait à eux : la magie noire glissa entre leur pieds jusqu'à les entourer et les brûler en un cri commun bref.

Puis la matière obscure se mua avec la bête hennissante en une seule forme incertaine, qui fondit avant de s'étendre au sol où elle récupéra progressivement l'apparence d'une silhouette, puis d'un Vane, qui laissa dériver deux iris verts en direction du dieu de la Prospérité.

– Freyr, mon demi-frère, souffla la voix calme.

– Baseldr, statua la sœur du nommé, en remarquant que son cadet ne répondrait pas, et informant l'assemblée sur l'identité du mage noir. Quelle raison pourrait bien motiver la venue d'un fils de Nerthus en un tel jour ?

– Douce Freyja, demandes-tu seulement ? S'amusa l'intrus.

L'audience se crispa sous la déclaration de guerre, à peine dissimulée dans son ton. Ce fut Njörd qui y répondit avec fermeté, mais tous les représentants d'Yggdrasil et guerriers se tendaient face à Baseldr, prêts à livrer bataille.

– Que penses-tu gagner à mourir, comme ton frère Rinhrus, en venant au nom de ta mère ?

– Ne soyez pas si hâtif, mon oncle. Deux rectifications, annonça l'intéressé.

Il planta son regard sur Loki.

– La première : je ne mourrais pas comme mon frère si je devais périr aujourd'hui, c'est à dire de la main du chien de votre fils.

Il s'approcha de la longue table derrière laquelle tous ses opposants étaient postés, attisant une agitation générale qui ne se manifesta qu'en regards et gestes imperceptibles. Irrité, le dieu de la Malice lui rendit son expression agressive quand il continua de le fixer avec mépris.

– Il se pourrait qu'au moins, vous ayez été bien dressé, Loki, déclara lentement le Vane. Rinhrus n'était certainement pas le meilleur d'entre nous, doté d'une magie blanche, mais il vous a laissé en témoignage de sa dextérité quelques sales souvenirs. Me tromperais-je, Maître ?

Loki plissa les yeux, agacé, mais lui aussi, provocateur.

– Oh, non, c'est vrai, ricana-t-il. Mais toi, tu agoniseras tandis que je terroriserai ta magie noire fuyante avec la brûlure de la mienne. La magie blanche de ton frère lui aura épargné cette dernière étape, propre aux chiens qui jouissent d'un pouvoir traqué par le seidr blanc, et peureux.

La Langue d'Argent ne manqua pas son coup : ce n'était pas la rage issue la peine d'avoir perdu un proche qui embrasa les pupilles du fils de Nerthus, mais bien son intolérance totale à la moquerie, à être rabaissé.

– Deuxième rectification, reprit Baseldr en se contenant, ancré dans une colère froide.

Ses yeux semblèrent dévier vers le vide, derrière ses adversaires, mais en réalité, ils s'étaient plantés sur un point très précis, sur une personne.

– Je n'ai pas exactement été envoyé par notre mère, gronda-t-il furieusement en levant la main lentement, cette dernière suivant son regard.

Rien ne prépara l'assemblée aux râles soudains qui déchirèrent le silence interloqué provoqué par ses mots. Tous n'eurent que le temps de voir deux corps vanes tomber dans leur propre sang, face contre terre, dans un martèlement sourd précédé du craquement de lames s'extrayant des os et des organes.

Les cadavres encore chauds avaient chuté devant la servante de Gerd qui maintenait les armes devant elle. Ainsi, chacun se tourna vers Aïlys. Face à la stupéfaction générale, elle s'illumina d'un éclat de magie.

Loki recula devant le sentiment oppressant qui s'imposa à lui en regardant l'éclair violacé qui emportait l'apparence de l'alfe. Il manqua de percuter Freyr, si immobile qu'il ne sourcilla pas.

_Elle_ lui ressemblait horriblement.

C'était la seule chose qui pouvait frapper Loki alors que les traits de la jeune femme se durcissaient en ce qu'il devinait être ceux de Nerthus, si proches qu'ils étaient du visage même de Freyr. L'impression nette de voir son mentor l'obséda immédiatement, perturbante. La magicienne n'était pas seulement similaire à son fils, mais elle paraissait plus jeune que lui, préservée par le seidr noir qui, sans doute, ralentissait le vieillissement de sa meilleure alliée pour la maintenir en vie. Cela ne pouvait que rendre son apparence plus gênante.

La sœur de Njörd ouvrit ses paupières pâles sur deux orbes bleus glacés, vifs et alertes.

De plus en plus, Loki comprenait la haine et les peurs du Vane derrière lui : cette ressemblance effrayante ne pouvait que le rendre plus coupable, plus mauvais en sachant ce sang dans ses veines alors qu'il se pensait fatalement destiné à se muer en cet esprit cruel. Parmi toutes les autres raisons, il voulait certainement tuer Nerthus pour écraser ce reflet déformé et pervers, ce qu'il croyait être une éventualité de son futur.

– Aïlys… Murmura Gerd, perdue, tirant Loki de sa réflexion.

La reine déchue se redressa en se tenant la mâchoire pensivement comme pour la détendre après sa transformation. Puis, attentive à son environnement, elle glissa vers Gerd un regard perçant en répondant à son interrogation silencieuse :

– Jötunne, si tu cours, tu pourras probablement recueillir ses dernières paroles honteuses pour toi, aile ouest, indiqua-t-elle.

Gerd n'eut pas besoin d'entendre une seconde fois ces mots qui confirmaient sa crainte et sortit sans que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Suite à ce coup d'éclat, Loki perçut soudain, dans son dos, l'écrasante tension qui troublait le flux de la magie de son maître grandir, ce qui l'inquiéta vivement : il n'était pas sûr que Freyr puisse assez bien garder son calme pour conserver un contrôle complet de ses capacités. En cas de problème, seul son Lærisveinn pourrait l'aider sur ce point, mais lui-même ne pouvait plus connaître les limites de sa propre magie à cause des dégâts provoqués par Thanos sur son cerveau.

Nerthus secoua la tête, comme déçue, méprisante tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux.

– Gerd et Aïlys… Tu laisses faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous ne comprirent pas immédiatement qu'elle s'adressait à son fils, mais le saisirent amplement quand elle continua :

– Ta femme, et votre servante… Si j'avais la certitude que tu n'y participes pas je pourrais rire de cette fierté que tu saignes de tes propres mains !

Freyr demeura silencieux malgré les nombreux regards qui se tournèrent vers lui, choqués en comprenant ce que la Vane sous-entendait, puis intrigués en remarquant le contact direct du dieu du Chaos anxieux avec le roi. Il était évident que Loki essayait de garder la tête froide pour deux, guettant le moindre écart de son mentor face à sa pire ennemie.

De son côté, Freyr avait compris depuis des années que répondre n'inspirerait à sa mère qu'un autre flot de paroles intelligemment empoisonnées. Nerthus se contenta donc de couper les réflexions de ses opposants muets :

– Bien, devrais-je au moins me réjouir que tu laisses des libertés à ton épouse ? Tu ne tiens pas de ton père, accusa-t-elle tandis que ses pupilles aiguisées dérivaient en direction de Njörd, qui ne nourrit pas plus que son fils l'immonde critique de l'ancienne reine en répliquant. Tu ne dis rien, mon frère ? Le temps aurait-il eu raison de tes remords ? Aurait-il effacé de ta mémoire ce que toi et notre père m'avez fait ?

– Tu n'es certainement pas ici pour ressasser cela.

Ce furent les premiers mots qui franchirent les lèvres de Freyr, incisifs mais encore mesurés. Ils attirèrent l'attention de sa mère.

– Tu veux éluder la question, mais suis-je seulement la seule coupable de mes actes ? T'occuper du tueur de Midgard devrait te l'avoir appris… ou aurais-tu simplement, et consciemment, oublié ses crimes, privilégié ton élève ?

Ce commentaire enragea Loki, parce qu'il savait à quel point Freyr doutait de lui-même à ce propos. Il le sentait depuis un certain temps. Pourtant, celui qui l'empêcha de défendre son mentor se trouva être ledit mentor :

– Ne participe pas, chuchota-t-il presque imperceptiblement en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es une cible pour elle, ne la laisse pas manipuler tes émotions.

_Ni ce que tu penses de moi_, disait-il réellement.

Nerthus eut un sourire narquois en remarquant l'échange.

– Qui se plaindrait que je l'arrache à toi, le maudit prince rejeté d'Asgard ? Siffla-t-elle. Personne ne t'aidera à le sauver, doux Freyr. Ta famille le supporte par pitié pour toi, et la sienne par nécessité !

– Il suffit, Nerthus, gronda Frigga, attirant à elle tous les regards. Vous ne diviserez aucun d'entre nous.

La sœur de Njörd sembla surprise de son intervention mais adressa un regard condescendant à la reine rivale.

– Vous avez raison, Frigga, murmura la Vane. Il n'y a plus rien à diviser.

– Deux rois, ricana Baseldr derrière eux. L'un donne naissance à des consanguins indignes du trône, l'autre à un assassin haï par son peuple. Qui pourrait pleurer leur chute dignement ?

– Ceux qui veulent expier leurs propres fautes, ceux qui ont créé les monstres, souffla sa mère en fusillant Njörd du regard. Ceux qui ont l'audace de vivre encore.

– Si tu viens pour te battre, bats-toi, craqua Freyr, à bout de nerf. Plus aucun de tes jeux n'épatera quiconque ici.

Nerthus inspira profondément, l'air satisfait.

– Fantastique, Freyr, lâche-toi. Montre à tous la violence que je t'ai léguée.

Il secoua lentement la tête, incapable de répondre, contenant la magie agressive libérée en un violent frisson sur sa peau qui menaçait à tout instant de suivre le cours de sa colère et frôlait Loki comme un avertissement.

Sa sœur, percevant le danger, invoqua deux glaives acérés, prête à distraire Nerthus tout comme à stopper son frère. Mais elle inspira également les paroles de Nerthus, réveillant les remords et la haine de Freyr :

– Je suis seule à savoir, Freyr. La seule à ressentir la même chose.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Loki sut qu'il en était fini du calme de son mentor.

– Dévoile-moi ce que tu as fait de cette haine pour Freyja.

A la seconde même où le prénom fut prononcé, la magie de Freyr s'embrasa et la sensation qui en découla fendit le crâne de Loki, arrachant à sa mâchoire serrée un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il retombait en arrière sur le dos, son mentor ayant disparu sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

Loki ne perçut rien d'autre que le bruit aigu d'épées s'entrechoquant beaucoup trop brutalement et posa ses paumes contre ses tempes, tentant d'étouffer la souffrance insupportable que provoquait la libération du pouvoir sauvage du Vane. Bientôt, il sentit également une main brûlante d'énergie sur son front qui tentait de comprendre sa réaction. Toute l'assemblée avait vu que, malgré la perte de contrôle de Freyr, l'état de Loki était entièrement anormal.

Mais au milieu du vacarme de l'affrontement de Nerthus et Freyr au fond de la salle, un chuchotement parvenait tout de même aux oreilles de Loki.

_Aucun royaume,_

Le prince se redressa brusquement, repoussant violemment la main qu'il avait reconnue comme celle de Frigga, et accroupi, cracha une gorgée de sang qui le porta au bord de l'inconscience.

_Aucune lune stérile,_

_Aucune crevasse ne pourra vous dissimuler à lui._

– Ne me touche pas ! Ordonna-t-il à Thor qu'il avait senti près de lui, certain qu'il ne supporterait aucun contact. Freyr ! Siffla-t-il avec rage en redressant la tête pour regarder le Vane échanger d'abominables coups, rejoint par Freyja qui tentait de le tirer du combat sous le regard froid de Baseldr.

Seules les projections de magie de Gungnir, empoignée par Odin, finirent par séparer les adversaires.

– Il y a un problème avec le flux de son pouvoir, entendit Loki quand sa mère s'adressa au roi d'Asgard.

– Je l'ai senti, répondit-il.

Quelques mètres plus loin, la respiration erratique de Freyr se ralentit progressivement devant le regard de sa sœur, puis redevint rapide quand il fut assez lucide pour percevoir les élans chaotiques de la magie de son disciple. Il ne tarda pas à revenir auprès de ses alliés, ignorant Nerthus qui couvait l'Asgardien souffrant d'un regard curieux.

Freyr s'entendit prononcer le nom du Titan Fou en s'approchant, alertant Odin, Njörd et Frigga, puis Loki, un peu soulagé par le retour à la stabilité de la magie de son aîné.

– Ne dis plus ce nom, souffla-t-il en essayant de se redresser, refusant l'aide de quiconque en préférant se maintenir sur le pied d'une table renversée dans le souffle magique qu'avait créé son mentor.

– Je suis désolé, confia sincèrement le Vane. Je ne pensais pas que-

– Je sais, coupa Loki, vacillant légèrement. Moi non plus.

– Cette rage que tu as, tu ne pourras jamais t'en séparer, reprit Nerthus dans leur dos. Elle _le_ détruira.

Freyr parut juste fatigué par cette nouvelle offensive. Son coup de sang précédent semblait, finalement, l'avoir calmé, si bien qu'il ne se retourna même pas et s'assura à la place que Loki reprenait son souffle et ses forces depuis son erreur.

Nerthus comprit qu'elle ne l'atteindrait plus maintenant, car elle changea de ton et de sujet :

– Vous attendez pour m'affronter que je fasse un premier pas, probablement pour être en mesure de me mettre à mort lors d'un procès... Car si vous me recherchez actuellement, vivante, c'est pour avoir envoyé Rinhrus neutraliser Loki, ce que vous ne pouvez pas prouver. Vous pensez que je viens de mettre en place ma riposte, mais vous vous trompez. Depuis quelques mois déjà les événements s'abattent sur vous sans aucune innocence.

La fierté qu'elle montrait comme si elle menait la partie d'un jeu très important aurait pu bien assez mettre mal à l'aise ses ennemis si ses mots ne portaient pas un message autant surprenant et alarmant.

– J'ai appris que Freyr était allé soutenir la libération de Loki auprès d'Odin, expliqua-t-elle. Il fut agaçant de voir cette requête finalement exaucée, sachant que Freyr finirait par trouver un moyen d'atteindre son cher et tendre. Mais ces événements l'ont aussi rendu _tellement_ vulnérable. N'aurait-il pas été merveilleux que Loki montre à nouveau son vrai visage, jaloux et dégoûté, puis violent ? Et toi, Freyr, tu n'aurais rien pu faire face au bourreau des Midgardiens... Mais je ne pensais pas que tu jouerais aussi bien tes coups.

– Qu'as-tu fait, Nerthus ? Interrompit Njörd, qui paraissait nerveux, ne voulant sans doute pas avoir plus de raison de haïr cette femme.

Elle n'hésita pas à afficher ses actes :

– J'ai attiré à Loki, en Asgard, l'objet de ses plus grandes frustrations. L'élément déclencheur de sa jalousie, de sa haine, de sa monstruosité. Son rival, son ennemi, retenu par une seule chose hors de la cité dorée… Une seule chose, qu'il suffisait de faire disparaître à jamais.

Loki écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Il parut être le seul à faire le lien en comprenant qu'elle parlait de Thor.

– Jane Foster, compléta-t-il en secouant la tête, attirant le regard choqué de son frère.

Thor ne fut pas longtemps frappé par la nouvelle. Ses yeux furieux transpercèrent la reine déchue de Vanaheim sous une luminosité baissante, le soleil dissimulé rapidement par l'orage. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son malheur avait été causé par la haine d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

– La pauvre humaine a été enlevée, sous le prétexte de faire pression sur vous, prince Thor, sans que vous ne connaissiez l'identité de ses ravisseurs ! Enchaîna Nerthus. Mais elle n'était pas destinée à vous revenir, elle ne l'a jamais été ! Freyr a trouvé le moyen, inconsciemment, de détourner mes plans et de sauver Loki d'années chaotiques à vos côtés en Asgard, mais vous, vous êtes un dommage collatéral…

La respiration profonde de Thor parvint comme un bruit horrible aux oreilles de ses alliés, provoquant l'intervention d'Odin tandis que son fils bouillait intérieurement, commençant à s'avancer.

– Tu ne peux rien contre un mage noir, même à l'aide de Mjölnir, déclara le roi en le suivant.

– Je pourrais bien assez.

– Thor, recule, tenta Frigga, désespérée par la situation.

– Je-

Il s'arrêta brusquement, paralysé brièvement par un bouclier de magie, puis emporté par la colère quand il se retourna vers son frère adoptif.

– Retire cela immédiatement !

Loki secoua la tête et recula, anxieux à l'idée que Thor ne l'attaque si peu de temps après la crise inattendue de sa magie. Instinctivement, il se rangea près de Freyr, qui détaillait l'Asgardien fou de peine devant lui et comprenait très bien la manœuvre du Jötunn.

– Ton père a raison, laissa échapper le brun. Tu ne peux rien.

– Comment oses-tu me refuser ça ! S'emporta encore l'aîné en avançant.

Son ton tranchant et agressif fut marqué par le tonnerre au-dessus d'eux.

– Cesse de mentir… Que tu m'aides ou non, siffla-t-il, ce qui pourrait m'arriver te laisse bien indifférent !

Après un second éclat de lumière, Freyr atteignit le dieu de la Foudre avant qu'il n'empoigne Loki, en attrapant sa gorge, le surprenant dans son élan par sa prise étouffante et obtenant ainsi quelques précieuses secondes d'immobilité, sans lesquelles le puissant guerrier aurait pu le terrasser sans souci. La magie couvrit alors la peau de Thor autour de la paume de Freyr, semblant apaiser le prince.

– La vengeance ne t'apportera rien, dit calmement le Vane, surtout si tu prévois de massacrer ton frère dans le même temps. _Tu_ es indifférent aux conséquences de tes actes maintenant, tout comme il l'a été au point de privilégier son envie de te tuer en dépit de la souffrance qu'il aurait retirée de te voir mort par sa faute.

La froideur des termes du roi parut heurter Thor assez bien pour qu'il demeure inerte sous ses doigts.

– Je me suis préparé toute ma vie pour ce qui suivra, souffla Freyr, s'adressant toujours exclusivement à Thor. Je vengerai en ton nom celle qu'elle a tuée, dussé-je ne pas y trouver une réponse à ta douleur, ni une excuse suffisante au fait que tu aies subi cela pour nuire à Loki et moi.

Les yeux de Thor étaient trop vides quand Freyr le relâcha. Jusqu'à être certain de son calme, le Vane observa sa réaction avec une compassion qui signait une certaine affection pour le jeune prince. Il avait toujours apprécié l'aîné de Loki, peut-être car il était plus objectif et conscient des problèmes de Thor que ne l'était Loki lui-même, et c'est bien sa sincérité qui sembla réellement convaincre le fils d'Odin quand celui-ci eut l'air épuisé en se retirant du regard de son frère.

– "Toute ta vie", dis-tu ? Cruel fils.

Freyr releva les yeux vers Nerthus.

– Tu verras que la mort n'est sûrement pas pire sentence que ton besoin de détruire pour vivre.

– Alors viens, Freyr. Montre-moi ce que tu penses valoir, ordonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Baseldr. Ne me suis pas.

– Freyr.

C'était le murmure un peu faible de Loki qui avait résonné aux oreilles de son mentor, le forçant à se retourner vers le Jötunn toujours appuyé sur un pied de table.

Ignorant l'assistance, le Vane entoura son cou de de deux paumes. Il fut doux, presque rassurant, en s'adressant à lui.

– Ne combats pas après ce qui s'est passé, vous êtes bien assez pour arrêter Baseldr, tout mage noir qu'il soit.

Ne tenant pas compte de ses paroles, Loki saisit son poignet. Pour être si paisible, Freyr avait dû sentir son inquiétude, mais le plus jeune était convaincu que le pressentiment du roi était tout aussi mauvais que le sien.

– N'en meurs pas. Ne souhaites pas la vengeance plus que vivre.

Le regard de Freyr se troubla, difficile à maintenir. C'était un regard tendu et éprouvé que Loki croisait, mais aussi coupable, coupable de se livrer à la revanche qu'il avait attendue des siècles durant.

Le dieu du Chaos voyait juste. Si c'était nécessaire, Freyr donnerait sa vie pour mettre fin à celle de Nerthus, et soudain, l'étreinte de son mentor sur son cou prit l'insupportable chemin d'un adieu.

– Freyr, souffla le Jötunn. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le roi ferma ses paupières.

– Je reviendrai, promit-il sur le bout des lèvres, ne parvenant pas à en persuader Loki. Je reviendrai pour toi.

Il détacha rapidement la main de Loki de sa peau en rompant lui-même le contact, reculant.

Le plus jeune lut sur ses traits l'envie profonde d'ajouter quelque chose à cet échange qui ne satisfaisait aucun d'eux, mais rien ne franchit les lèvres du Vane, et il dégaina Mimming et Lævateinn en s'éclipsant pour aller à la rencontre de Nerthus.

La bataille commença bien vite, après cela, menée par l'apparition d'invocations animales et monstrueuses de Baseldr et de sa mère. Leur spécialité semblait résider dans ce type de magie qui visait seulement à disperser leurs forces, et fonctionnait parfaitement sur ce point, sans compter qu'aucun des deux mages ne semblait s'épuiser de créer une telle légion de magie toxique pour leurs ennemis.

En effet, c'était là son danger pour des mages blancs : l'apparition d'une infection de magie noire, caractérisée par l'entrée de cette énergie par une plaie. En majorité incurable sans l'aide d'une personne maîtrisant la magie noire, elle pouvait mener à une souffrance terrible, possiblement suivie par la disparition des aptitudes de magie blanche ou même, par la mort. Pour toutes ces raisons, chacun évitait le contact, car la magie blanche pour les mages noirs était également un poison.

Les plus vives craintes de Loki pour Freyr étaient motivées par ces faits.

Soudain, alors que le dieu du Chaos était plongé dans ses pensées en se débarrassant des entités noires, un éclair blanc éclaira la pièce et il fut tiré en arrière brusquement.

– Cessez le combat, Loki, ce n'est pas ici que nous avons besoin de vous.

Le Jötunn reconnut vite la voix de Freyja, qui l'avait plaqué contre une colonne avec elle pour se protéger du souffle de l'explosion d'énergie.

Il croisa son regard déterminé, un regard que peu de guerriers avait la fierté d'arborer dans ce genre de situations.

– Nerthus a aveuglé la salle pour éloigner son combat contre mon frère, expliqua-t-elle vivement. N'usez pas vos forces ici, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir pister la magie de Freyr. Suivez-le, Loki, et empêchez-le de perdre la vie dans cette folie, demanda-t-elle en détaillant avec attention sa réaction.

Loki accepta immédiatement. La peur de Freyja lui donnait la justification pour étouffer la sienne en poursuivant les deux combattants.

Il s'éclipsa par une brèche dans les carreaux des grandes baies vitrées du hall, courut sur le toit d'une aile du palais et atterrit après avoir sauté avec précipitation dans une ruelle, faisant s'écarter les nombreux Vanes qui regardait fuir Nerthus devant leur roi, leur chemin marqué par des déflagrations épouvantables quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, tout en bas de la colline que formait la capitale du royaume.

Tous laissèrent passer le Lærisveinn du roi, qui parcourait la distance qui le séparait des opposants en courant comme il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le faire depuis des années.

– Loki !

Le régent leva la tête pour voir Thor au-dessus de lui, mais le dieu n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une explosion retentit à leur droite, emportant les piliers qui soutenait la petite tour qui gouvernait une place commerçante.

Nerthus les avait vus de loin et tentait de les ralentir.

– Rattrape cela, Thor ! Ordonna son cadet.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser s'écraser l'édifice sur les rues alentour. Son statut ne le permettait pas, ni l'affection profonde de Freyr pour les Vanes.

A son grand soulagement, son frère ne contesta pas mais lui lança une pierre orangée, qui scintilla en touchant la paume de Loki. Une balise.

Asgard les repérerait et leur viendrait en aide à la fin de l'affrontement.

Loki sourit légèrement, et ayant perdu du terrain, décida d'utiliser la magie, plus assuré avec la présence de l'objet asgardien. Sous les yeux des Vanes, il joignit ses paumes et insuffla en leur creux l'énergie nécessaire à un sort de métamorphose dont il avait le secret, et que peu le savait capable de créer, car il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une simple illusion.

Au milieu de cette course, une éclatante lumière aveugla la ruelle dont Loki s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que sa forme de faucon le portait vers le ciel pour surplomber la capitale.

Il siffla en voyant Nerthus, qui avait surveillé ses arrières tout ce temps, ralentir et laisser Freyr se rapprocher pour invoquer une lourde fumée qui s'éleva dans les airs en rendant sa vision trouble. Par la suite, il sembla impossible à Loki de suivre les deux Vanes, et il partit donc en piqué pour se rapprocher du sol, maudissant l'épais nuage qui brûlait ses pupilles.

Quand il en fut extrait, la capitale derrière lui était invisible, si bien qu'il ignorait entièrement s'il était allé trop loin à cause de l'accélération provoquée par sa descente et avait dépassé les deux combattants dont il n'apercevait plus les inquiétantes détonations. Utilisant à nouveau ses pouvoirs, il étendit sa vision de l'activité magique autour de lui pour localiser Freyr brièvement, avant de sentir son aura disparaître anormalement de son champ, cassant le rythme de son vol sous le choc de cet imprévu.

Il fit demi-tour vers la source exacte de la magie de Freyr au moment de s'évaporer, et survola les environs, détaillant les paysages dévastés des souffles violents de la bataille. Il parvint à une gorge au fond de laquelle s'agitait une rivière aux eaux sauvagement frappées sur des pics de rochers. Il se posa.

Là, les traces s'arrêtaient, tandis que le bord de la gorge s'effondrait vers le torrent inhospitalier, l'herbe teintée de sang.

La dernière explosion de magie avait eu lieu aux limites de ce précipice. Elle menait Loki à croire que les deux mages avaient chuté, car hormis le tumulte assourdissant du courant, aucun son de combat ne lui parvenait plus.

Et la magie de Freyr était perdue pour lui.

Animé par une décharge d'anxiété, il décolla brutalement pour survoler la gorge, ses sens perturbés par une peur réelle. Il savait ce que pouvait signifier l'extinction si brutale de l'aura qui entourait Freyr, ne pouvait pas l'envisager, et réalisa à quel point il ne pourrait pas surmonter _ça_. Il serait jusqu'à incapable de trouver l'énergie d'assassiner Nerthus en retour.

Le stress qui le dominait fondit en douleur quand il percuta de plein fouet un obstacle sans même le comprendre.

En reprenant ses esprits sous sa réelle forme, dans laquelle il avait sûrement été réintroduit en heurtant le tronc d'arbre qui apparut flou face à lui, il comprit que plusieurs minutes d'inconscience s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles sa magie s'était gaspillée en tentant vainement de rétablir sa métamorphose, car il était complétement alangui, en plus de se sentir nauséeux à cause de la douleur et de sa nervosité.

En se calmant, il ne repéra pas plus l'énergie de son mentor, et gémit faiblement en tentant de faire bouger ses bras dans cet environnement qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il se souvenait avoir parcouru plus tôt, puis gronda de souffrance en se redressant pour observer les alentours de sa vision noircie.

Quand son regard tomba dans celui d'un loup soufflant lourdement, il saisit sa dague sans réfléchir, ne pouvant s'autoriser à perdre du temps à faire fuir la bête.

Pourtant, il s'arrêta, troublé. Il n'y avait rien de familier dans ce que sa magie lui apprenait de la créature, mais il connaissait cette apparence.

Oui,_ peu_ savait que les métamorphoses de Loki étaient parfois plus qu'illusions. Mais parmi les rares élus qui en étaient conscient, il y avait le seul auquel le Jötunn avait confié le secret de plusieurs de ses transformations en échange de bien d'autres enseignements.

Le dieu du Chaos baissa sa garde et ne put se retenir de se laisser tomber en position assise, son dos contre le tronc derrière lui. Il repassait au bord de l'évanouissement, et le loup au pelage platine vint grogner contre ses côtes, le poussant légèrement avant de s'effondrer sur l'Asgardien. Ce dernier posa une paume sur son échine humide de sang.

– Freyr, souffla-t-il doucement, fatigué, mais un peu soulagé.

La respiration de son mentor sifflait, et une large plaie barrait son flanc gauche, continuant de laisser s'échapper le sang. Si Loki n'arrêtait pas cette hémorragie, il n'y aurait aucune chance que Freyr y survive.

Le régent tendit une paume vers le haut et commença à capter la magie qu'il avait relâchée plus tôt. Si assez peu de temps s'était écoulé, sa magie ne serait pas trop dispersée et il pourrait parvenir, au moins, à retransformer Freyr, sans quoi il ne pourrait pas venir à bout du saignement de son flanc ouvert.

Celui-ci poussa un râle aigu presque inaudible, si bien que Loki resserra la paume sur son pelage avec sévérité avant d'appuyer sur la blessure écarlate en provoquant un râle de souffrance.

– Reste éveillé, exigea-t-il.

Dans sa douleur, le Vane sortit des griffes aiguisées que son disciple sentit contre le cuir qui protégeait son ventre, mais ne releva pas ce fait en espérant juste qu'ils tiendraient tous les deux le prix de leur utilisation abusive de la magie, et pour Freyr, la plaie profonde qu'il arborait.

Quand il fut prêt, il concentra tout son pouvoir en Freyr pour briser sa métamorphose, jusqu'alors rendue irréversible par un sort de magie noire qu'il sentit voler en morceaux.

Une fois Freyr étendu sur le dos, il ne tarda pas à déchirer de sa dague le tissu sous l'émail de l'armure du roi pour dégager son abdomen et ses côtes ensanglantées, et fit immédiatement pression sur la blessure qu'il découvrit. Il pourrait la refermer, mais il était loin d'avoir assez de magie pour cela.

– Cautérise-la, furent les premiers mots du Vane, qui avait fermé les yeux.

– On ne fait pas cela sur des blessures aussi larges, répliqua Loki, à court d'idées.

Il secoua la tête vivement en réfléchissant, avant de rassembler une nouvelle fois la magie dans sa main pour l'appliquer contre la peau de Freyr.

– Arrête, siffla le Vane, tu vas te tuer.

– Je vais aller à la limite.

– Tu ne peux pas...connaître la limite, articula difficilement le Vane.

Loki saisit une main de Freyr et la posa contre sa tempe.

– Alors dis-moi la limite. N'utilise pas de magie, perçois juste ce que je ne peux pas percevoir.

Le dieu asgardien laissa sa magie s'écouler pour commencer à refermer la plaie, mais une trentaine de secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que Freyr, crispé par la douleur, ne le force à s'interrompre, détectant la barrière après laquelle l'utilisation de la magie renfermerait un risque qu'il serait inconcevable de prendre.

Il restait encore nombre d'endroits où l'hémorragie se poursuivait, certes bien moins abondamment, mais le roi avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre.

Après quelques secondes de confusion, d'hésitation et d'angoisse, Loki se leva précipitamment, vacillant un peu, en poussant un juron de rage, se sachant impuissant dans cette situation, et attrapa une branche qu'il brisa avant de l'enflammer.

L'expression qu'il montra à Freyr en revenant à ses côtés était dégoûtée, douloureuse et désolée quand il commença à maintenir la branche au-dessus d'eux et attrapa de l'autre main un bout de tissu du haut déchiré du Vane pour le rouler en serrant fortement lorsqu'il le tendit au-dessus de la mâchoire de son mentor, s'apprêtant à le positionner.

– Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas te mentir sur la douleur que tu vas ressentir, dit-il d'une voix blanche avant qu'il n'inspire profondément en posant le tissu entre les dents du Vane dont les paupières s'étaient closes et la respiration approfondie afin de se préparer mentalement à ce qui suivrait.

Loki avait été surnomme dieu du Feu, parmi tant de noms. Il _savait _ce qu'étaient les flammes et leur torture.

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour dompter celle de la branche et la fondre intensément vers la peau. Rien d'autre n'aurait aidé Freyr à supporter l'agonie qui déchira sa gorge en un cri que jamais Loki n'aurait voulu entendre de sa vie. Tétanisé, ce dernier manqua de détourner le regard en voyant tout le corps du Vane se tendre, mais dut à la place retenir ses jambes des siennes et plaquer une paume sur son épaule en se positionnant au-dessus de lui pour éviter qu'il ne se débatte et ne le fasse brûler des zones intactes. Il aurait voulu que cela ne s'éternise pas, mais la plaie était étendue et grave, et son mentor fut inconscient à cause de l'atroce souffrance de la cautérisation avant même qu'elle ne finisse.

Quand il eut terminé, Loki jeta la branche et détailla Freyr, comme paralysé, tremblant violemment. Il sentait ses yeux le brûler, sachant pertinemment que cette terrible opération avait tiré de lui des larmes d'horreur. Et plus que tout,_ ce_ hurlement résonnait encore dans son crâne, l'empêchant de reprendre ses esprits, tandis que l'odeur chair calcinée et de sang que la tempête de ses émotions avait éludée envahissait ses narines.

Lorsqu'il redevint enfin mobile, il n'osa pas toucher le Vane et s'effondra dans la poussière à côté de lui où s'étouffaient les flammes, son cœur battant en l'exténuant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sombre à son tour.

* * *

Note : concernant le titre du chapitre, "La Boucle", il s'agit juste de marquer ici le déroulement des événements provoqués par Nerthus : finalement, on revient au même point, en comprenant que c'est elle qui se place à l'origine du malheur de Freyr et de la mort de Jane. Quelque part, je ne pouvais pas laisser la mort de Jane comme un "hasard" surtout qu'elle a lieu au commencement la fiction, et j'avais envie de montrer que cette reine est finalement une ombre qui plane au-dessus des protagonistes en influençant les événements.


	24. Ennemis

**Chapitre 24 : Ennemis**

* * *

Quand Loki rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée, et il ne pouvait distinguer que quelques nuances grises très faibles qui lui indiquaient être loin de toute habitation. Pour s'assurer que Freyr était toujours à ses côtés, il dut alors palper la terre près de lui jusqu'à poser sa main sur le tissu fin de sa tenue de cérémonie.

Rassuré, il prit le temps d'évaluer la situation. Estimant que Nerthus avait délibérément laissé une chance à son mentor de survivre et ne reviendrait donc pas même en les localisant, il planta dans la poussière une branche qu'il songeait à utiliser comme torche. Pourtant, en approchant sa main de l'écorce, il s'interrompit, hésitant, et serra la mâchoire, presque nauséeux.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des événements qui avaient eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, et lorsqu'il se décida enfin à refouler son sentiment de malaise, ce fut pour regarder à la lumière de la flamme qu'il invoquait l'état de l'abdomen de Freyr.

Une expression de regret et de douleur s'inscrit sur ses traits alors qu'il détaillait la blessure sévère et les brûlures profondes qui la parcouraient, en-dessous desquelles les abdominaux avaient sûrement été lacérés. Le Jötunn s'attarda alors sur la cautérisation, qui s'étendait sur une trentaine de centimètres, avait noirci la peau et boursoufflé ses alentours, puis sur la respiration de Freyr, lente, qui parvenait à ne pas lui faire perdre démesurément son sang-froid.

Secouant légèrement la tête, ayant du mal à croire qu'ils en soient arrivés là, il porta une paume au front humide du Vane afin de constater qu'il était fièvreux, ce qui, sans doute, était autant dû à une réaction de son organisme à sa plaie béante qu'à une utilisation abusive de la magie.

Faisant l'effort de se redresser complétement et de croiser les jambes, Loki se résolut à utiliser ses aptitudes naturelles de Jötunn qui ne lui coûtaient pas trop d'énergie pour faire baisser la température de Freyr. Craintif de le blesser, il se contenta de givrer des tiges et feuilles qu'il étendit sur la peau du Vane.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il tentait de savoir quel royaume les abritait après ce qui avait probablement été la traversée d'un couloir des branches d'Yggdrasil, il entendit le souffle du Vane devenir moins régulier et porta un regard à lui au moment où ses paupières s'entrouvraient.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Freyr pour complétement émerger et se souvenir des événements précédents, avant qu'il ne plisse les yeux de souffrance et laisse échapper un léger grondement.

Loki, déstabilisé, ne put qu'attendre la réaction du roi qui posa ses yeux sur lui l'instant d'après.

– Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il simplement, en voyant l'appréhension de son disciple dévorer son regard émeraude, qui brillait sous l'éclat des flammes.

– Je ne sais pas.

Il planta ses pupilles vers le sol en songeant à ses prochains mots, refusant de croiser les orbes bleus de son mentor.

– Nous avons dû traverser un passage entre deux mondes, au niveau de la gorge à Vanaheim. Pour avoir une telle forêt, je suppose Asgard, Nidavellir, ou Álfheim, mais il serait improbable qu'il s'agisse Asgard, je connaîtrais ce passage. Je pourrais être plus sûr en le calculant mais il me faudrait plus de magie pour cela.

– Très bien, _Marcheur d'Yggdrasil_, murmura le Vane.

Loki sourit imperceptiblement, ramené à ce surnom que plusieurs mages lui avaient donné en découvrant sa capacité à trouver les chemins entre les mondes. Sa tactique, il ne l'avait jamais dévoilée, et il s'était contenté de confier le secret de quelques routes cachées à son mentor.

Le dieu de la Malice se heurta encore à la situation actuelle quand un nouveau grognement de Freyr le tira de ses pensées.

– Je devrais te redresser, songea Loki en s'accroupissant. Si tes muscles sont au moins en partie tranchés, il faudrait que tu sois courbé pour ne pas tirer sur les fibres musculaires.

– Ce n'est pas…

Le Vane grimaça une seconde fois avant de reprendre, un peu essoufflé :

– Ce n'est pas ce qui est douloureux.

– Je sais, car à l'endroit où tes muscles sont abîmés, les nerfs ont été détruits par la brûlure.

Le ton de Loki était maintenant très détaché tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'écourter cette conversation en livrant les détails avant qu'ils ne soient exigés :

– Les brûlures autour, moins graves, sont source de douleur, car elles sont encore sensibles. Dans quelques heures, lorsque la zone sera encore plus inflammatoire, ce sera pire.

Sans laisser le temps à son mentor de répliquer, il passa un bras sous ses épaules et le saisit d'une main sur son coude de l'autre, esquissant une grimace en constatant que la fatigue l'empêchait de maintenir Freyr sans trembler.

– Ton bras, indiqua-t-il brièvement en désignant du regard sa propre épaule, suite à quoi le Vane entoura d'un bras la nuque de l'Asgardien et laissa ce dernier le glisser rapidement vers un tronc contre lequel il l'appuya.

Freyr, assis, laissa retomber l'arrière de son crâne contre l'écorce, et détailla le plus jeune qui s'appuyait contre l'arbre en frissonnant. Il était évident qu'il avait aussi bien trop usé de sa magie, déjà gaspillée, en partie, lorsque face à Nerthus il avait perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir puisque Freyr lui-même avait abandonné son calme pour lancer l'assaut.

– Allonge-toi, ordonna-t-il à son régent.

Celui-ci n'attendit pas que Freyr se répète et son genou heurta le sol alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, sa vision trouble. Le Vane prit son pouls de l'index et du majeur contre sa carotide avant d'appuyer sur son épaule avec autorité du plat de la main, faisant définitivement céder le brun qui retomba allongé dans la terre, sur le dos, la respiration courte.

Loki avait fermé les yeux instinctivement, des vertiges le prenant. Malgré ses cinq sens perturbés, il sentait contre ses cheveux poussiéreux la paume protectrice du Vane, se frayant un chemin entre ses mèches qui respiraient la fumée d'un véritable incendie.

– Rien ne sert de résister aux contrecoups de la magie et de ton anxiété, chuchota son mentor.

Loki toussa faiblement, exténué, mais trouva l'énergie d'exprimer sa rancœur :

– Tu en es la cause.

Freyr referma de la main les paupières qui s'étaient entrouvertes pour l'accuser et passa un pouce sur la tempe du Jötunn, lentement. Loki ne parlait pas des conséquences de la magie, mais plutôt de la peur intense qu'il avait ressentie. L'aîné le savait, car il avait perçu cet élan d'angoisse en le retrouvant.

– Je comprends, assura le Vane, je suis désolé.

Le prince secoua la tête et Freyr vit les muscles de sa gorge se tendre, de frustration et de fureur, déduit-il en entendant les mots qui suivirent :

– Tu ne l'es pas, tu le referais.

Le Vane n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cela que son interlocuteur enchaîna, agressif, même dans son état :

– Tu donnerais tout pour la mort de cette femme…mais je ne te laisserai plus _jamais_ l'affronter ainsi. Fais-le et je haïrai,_ je t'enfermerai_.

Un étrange sifflement franchit la barrière des dents serrées de Loki qui se contractait en contenant son émotion et sa colère.

– Tu l'as laissée te tuer toute ta vie, et tu lui donnerais en plus ton dernier souffle, pour espérer la blesser.

Il attrapa la main de Freyr pour l'écarter et fusiller son mentor du regard.

– Cela en vaut-il la peine, _Freyr_ ?

Il avait déjà posé cette question plus tôt, à Vanaheim, quand l'aîné lui avait promis de revenir vivant, et ne s'arrêta pas à cette accusation déguisée en précisant le motif de sa haine :

– Prendre ta revanche vaut-il que tu sacrifies une vie de roi, de fils, de frère, de-

– De maître, le coupa le Vane.

Il savait que là résidait la vraie interrogation de Loki, et ainsi réussit à stopper le flux hargneux de ses propos.

_« M'aurais-tu laissé seul pour te venger ? »_, criait cette étincelle désespérée, blessée, dans le regard du jeune dieu, tandis que Freyr observait.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'aurait fait, étant donné sa condition actuelle, et refusa de répondre, encourageant une déclaration froide, mais calme, de Loki :

– Je ne permettrai plus jamais que tu te battes contre elle où ses alliés seul, ou sans moi. Ne compte pas sur le fait que je sois ton régent pour me commander à ce propos.

Freyr se plia à cette déclaration et, en fermant les yeux, se contenta de poser sa main dans la poussière, persuadé que Loki lui en voulait bien trop pour qu'il tente quoi que ce soit à son égard.

Néanmoins, malgré sa sagesse de ne pas pousser l'Ase plus loin, les événements et leurs conséquences s'accumulaient dans son esprit, et les reproches vifs de son disciple l'enfonçant encore plus, la situation lui sembla insurmontable à un point qui éprouvait ses sentiments de façon beaucoup trop intense. Il avait été difficile d'endurer les paroles de Nerthus, et l'emportement de Loki fut alors de trop.

Le Vane inspira profondément en tâchant de regagner son calme, n'ayant aucune envie de craquer complétement devant le prince tellement irrité.

Loki endura quelques minutes la sensation oppressante de la terrible amertume et de la souffrance de Freyr, transmise par leur lien, avant de cesser sa résistance bornée en saisissant les doigts du Vane, sans toutefois le regarder. Quelque part, même si sa colère ne voulait pas l'admettre maintenant, il savait que le roi avait vécu l'enfer face à sa mère, physiquement et psychologiquement.

Il sentit presque l'émotion de Freyr doubler à son geste et comprit que, même s'il lui en voulait d'avoir provoqué Nerthus en duel, et ainsi d'avoir payé le prix de sa folie d'une plaie qu'il avait dû cautériser de façon horrible, il n'avait pas le choix de le soutenir ou non à présent.

– Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? Interrogea Freyr finalement, après un moment de silence.

– Nous attendons. J'ai une balise sur moi que Thor m'a confiée, expliqua le brun. Dès que nous serons localisés et trouvés, si nous ne sommes pas en Asgard, je demanderai à Odin d'envoyer Eir. Elle est la seule magicienne organique à laquelle je pourrais faire confiance pour... ça, dit-il sans lancer un regard à la peau exposée et calcinée du Vane, et sur laquelle j'ai assez de pouvoir pour lui passer l'envie d'être incompétente, bien qu'il m'étonnerait qu'elle le soit. Elle devrait pouvoir aider à la reconstruction des muscles et de la peau, et pour les nerfs, je ne suis pas sûr.

Freyr acquiesça brièvement, continuant de baisser régulièrement le regard sur son régent qui semblait fatigué d'avoir parlé autant.

– Laisse-moi te remercier, si tu refuses l'excuse, déclara finalement Freyr.

Loki hocha juste la tête. La proximité de son mentor, même si ce dernier était en partie à l'origine de son courroux, l'avait apaisé.

Aucun des deux ne trouva plus le repos jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement bestial ne retentisse, leur arrachant un sursaut commun dont ils ne reparleraient certainement jamais, se justifiant mentalement que l'épreuve vécue ces dernières heures était bien suffisante pour faire durer leur angoisse un certain temps.

– C'est un ours, déclara Freyr en tournant la tête pour regarder derrière le tronc sur lequel il était appuyé, et poussant par la même occasion un léger grognement de douleur. Reste à savoir s'il est sauvage, ou si nous sommes à Nidavellir et avons affaire-

– À Dwörkin, le chef de notre Garde, compléta une voix féminine qui se rapprochait. Il est un peu plus loin, et comme d'habitude, sur le dos d'une bête dont chaque guerrier aimerait de débarrasser pour la bonne sérénité de tous. Heureuse de vous voir encore en vie, Roi Freyr, et Prince Loki. Nos intuitions étaient très mauvaises.

– À raison, répondit avec humeur l'Asgardien, qui se relevait en faisant attention à ne pas chanceler et glissait les yeux vers la naine. Et vous êtes ?

– Drona, nièce de Dwörkin. Bienvenue sur les terres de Nidavellir.

Le sarcasme chez la jeune femme était certain et Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se contenta de parler seulement lorsqu'il l'estimait nécessaire, tant il se sentait mal après une telle journée, et aida Freyr à se lever, avec un regard légèrement narquois en imaginant les nains essayer de faire la même chose tout en mesurant la moitié de leur taille.

Loki appréciait les nains, parce qu'ils étaient plein de ressources, matérielles comme intellectuelles : des ressources qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de puiser en les trompant, ce dernier élément de l'histoire constituant sûrement la vraie raison de son entente avec eux.

Drona les quitta un instant pour prévenir ses compagnons qu'elle les avait trouvés, permettant à Freyr de se détendre dans la prise de Loki, son dos toujours appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre : les muscles de son abdomen, tranchés ou profondément entaillés, ne pouvaient plus le maintenir debout convenablement. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas l'air à l'aise, blessé, dans un royaume qui n'était pas le sien. Le roi était dans un état ou n'importe quelle arme à la main d'un dieu, ou même d'un nain, pourrait l'achever, et cela mettait son régent instinctivement sur la défensive, tandis qu'il resserrait son bras autour de sa taille.

Freyr se pencha vers lui, plus épuisé que précédemment, mais s'efforçant de tenir face à la présence des nains.

Loki se rappela soudainement de l'hostilité glaçante de Freyr vis-à-vis d'Iwaldi, réciproque. Quelque chose entre ces deux hommes avait rompu tout respect, amenant le Jötunn à se méfier davantage. Ainsi, le roi de Vanaheim ne pouvait se permette de se montrer vulnérable.

– Quand nous arriverons à destination, où que ce soit, murmura celui-ci à son oreille, trouve le moyen de parler à Freyja. Evite qu'elle se rende ici, il faut limiter nos déplacements, surtout si Nerthus est restée dans la région. Si besoin, rejoins-la.

– Et toi ? Interrogea Loki discrètement, sceptique. Tu ne fais pas confiance aux nains.

Freyr secoua la tête.

– Il n'y a aucune forme de tolérance entre Iwaldi et moi, expliqua-t-il en frôlant le bras de Loki, rassurant, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de me toucher. Au pire, il se montrera odieux, et au mieux, il ne me croisera pas.

– Hildisvíni ! Entendirent-ils un peu plus loin.

Les deux dieux redressèrent la tête au nom du sanglier de Freyja. Pourtant, quand la bête massive couverte de sang apparut face à eux, suivie des nains, et particulièrement de l'ours qui portait leur chef, Dwörkin, la sœur de Freyr n'était présente nulle part.

Loki capta au plus profond de lui-même l'élan d'inquiétude qui monta brusquement dans la poitrine de son mentor, et aucun d'eux ne put se mouvoir vers le sanglier géant qui appuya immédiatement son groin sur l'épaule du Vane. Freyr soupira de soulagement après quelques secondes.

– Elle est blessée, mais toujours en vie, annonça-t-il en portant une paume sous l'œil doré de la créature avec un petit souffle d'admiration. Se jeter dans cette gorge, ce portail entre deux mondes, pour nous rejoindre, alors que son instinct de survie lui crie tout le contraire… Ces sangliers sont incroyablement intelligents.

Quelques nains, derrière l'animal, sourirent, car c'était leurs mages forgerons qui avaient créé Gullinbursti et Hildisvíni.

Le sanglier toucha une brûlure du Vane en paraissant évaluer ses blessures, et par réflexe Loki se tendit brutalement en captant l'exclamation silencieuse de son mentor, provoquant l'agressivité de la bête qui poussa un grondement rauque dans sa direction en se contractant.

– _Uss, Hildisvíni_, murmura immédiatement le roi pour le calmer, appuyant un peu plus sa main contre les poils dorés qui s'étaient légèrement colorés du sang séché sur sa paume, avant de pencher la tête vers Loki tandis que le Sanglier se courbait en avant, proche du sol. Nous traverserons ce qui nous sépare de notre destination sur lui, dit-il à l'adresse de son régent et des nains.

– Nous allons à Welindrall, indiqua Dwörkin.

– La capitale. Parfait.

– Je croyais qu'aucun de vos sangliers ne tolérait un autre que Freyja ou toi, fit remarquer Loki, troublé, et peu enchanté à l'idée de chevaucher la créature qui venait de lui montrer une animosité digne de réveiller une tonne de muscles.

– Je l'ai ordonné, il nous portera, déclara le mage en se redressant pour se détacher du tronc d'arbre, étouffant un sifflement de douleur en sentant la contraction désagréable de son abdomen.

Les nains se préparaient au départ, soulageant les deux dieux qui n'appréciaient pas le regard inquisiteurs porté sur eux depuis quelques minutes. Loki soutint Freyr, et difficilement, ils parvinrent à se hisser et trouver un équilibre sur la bête. L'Asgardien était monté derrière son mentor, et gardait un bras autour de lui, son autre main agrippant une poignée de poils devant eux. Il se demanda si c'était lui qui aiderait Freyr à garder l'équilibre et non pas le contraire lorsque Hildisvíni se redressa sans aucune délicatesse, lui arrachant un juron asgardien qui fit ricaner le Vane.

Dwörkin passa avec son ours noir devant eux, et ils furent rapidement entourés par le reste des nains, montés sur des boucs, très utilisés dans les montagnes de Nidavellir. Etre encerclé ainsi déplut assez à Loki. Las, il décida d'ignorer la situation.

– Je me demande comment nous sommes encore en vie, avoua Freyr après quelques secondes, s'adressant à son élève assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à saisir ses propos.

– Pas moi.

Le roi se tourna légèrement vers lui.

– Toujours en colère ?

Loki secoua la tête. La peur avait attisé sa colère, mais à présent, elle l'avait quitté. En revanche, il avait toujours le sentiment de devoir garder le contrôle de la situation, après avoir réalisé que la laisser lui échapper pourrait tuer la seule personne qui se souciait de lui, et avec laquelle il voulait créer un lien. Thor se souciait de lui, oui, mais Loki n'était certainement pas prêt à reconstruire quoi que ce soit avec son frère, car ils ne se comprenaient pas. Avec Freyr, tout était différent.

Pourtant il se sentait seul, étrangement. La solitude ne le faisait pas souffrir pour la première fois, mais à présent, il avait du mal à en saisir la source. Il savait juste que l'idée de ne pas avoir de prise sur la vie de Freyr, et plus précisément, celle de le perdre, l'interrogeait de façon sinistre sur l'avenir.

Il ignorait ce qui arriverait si le Vane venait à mourir dans la folle haine qui le jetait à la poursuite de Nerthus. Freyr lui-même ne pourrait probablement pas l'éclairer là-dessus, car il ne renoncerait pas pour autant à éliminer l'ancienne reine. De ce fait, il demeurait isolé dans cette crainte qu'il ne pouvait pas confier sans que la discussion ne soit stérile.

Freyr était un ami, un réel compagnon, qui auprès du dieu du Chaos jouait un rôle inédit. Un rôle que l'Asgardien n'était pas capable de définir, mais qui comprenait une confiance mutuelle qu'il ne comparait avec aucune. Jamais il ne pourrait croire à un manque de loyauté de Freyr, car contrairement à tous les autres individus qu'il connaissait, il n'avait, à aucun moment, douté de conserver l'affection que son mentor lui portait. Le décevoir était possible, mais briser l'attachement qui les liait ne l'était pas. Loki en était convaincu même ennemis, et forcés à s'affronter, ils ne pourraient pas le faire sans culpabilité ni peine. C'était peut-être en cela qu'il trouvait à Freyr une certaine aura paternelle, cette même aura qui l'avait toujours empêché de renoncer à l'idée qu'Odin soit un jour fier de lui : il ne pouvait pas envisager le fait que l'un ou l'autre puisse ne pas l'aimer. Et sûrement, le statut de mentor, engendrant de longs siècles d'apprentissages côte à côte, créait cette confiance.

Néanmoins, si Freyr disparaissait, Loki n'aurait plus personne à croire. Et il ne croirait plus personne, car si cela signifiait d'être trahi pour mieux souffrir, il ne prendrait pas un tel risque. Peut-être était-ce banal, mais Loki ne voulait plus souffrir. Et certainement était-ce puéril, mais il ne _voulait_ pas affronter la mort de Freyr.

– Qu'il y a-t-il derrière ce vert troublé ? Souffla Freyr, l'interrompant.

Il n'avait pas regardé ses yeux, en vérité, puisqu'il restait concentré sur leur route vers la capitale naine, mais leur proximité offrait à leur lien une capacité unique à percevoir les élans de leurs flux magiques, suivant généralement ceux émotionnels.

Ponctuant sa question, sa main vint se poser sur celle que le plus jeune avait serrée brusquement en entendant sa voix.

Loki secoua la tête pour lui-même et soupira, portant ses pupilles vers la forêt qui les entourait. Que pourrait-il répondre, de toute manière ?

Pourtant, Freyr ne lâcha pas l'affaire, en se penchant en arrière, jusqu'à être un poids sur la poitrine de Loki que ce dernier ne puisse pas ignorer autant que la désagréable sensation qui lui tordait déjà les entrailles. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le Jötunn, détaillant ses iris maintenant très proches des siens, sans se préoccuper des nains : qu'ils soient témoins d'un tel contact n'était pas gênant, car loin étaient les regards curieux de leurs royaumes respectifs.

– Mais tu as besoin de le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de parler d'une éventualité sur laquelle toi ou moi n'avons pas de prise, murmura Loki en réponse. Et je ne suis pas obligé de tout te confier.

– Certainement pas, accorda sans mal le second. Mais en fermant les yeux, je peux presque entendre la vibration déplaisante de ton pouvoir nerveux, et contre moi sentir un pouls bien trop rapide. Es-tu certain que tu ne veux rien dire ?

– Tu dis de telles inepties, ricana Loki un peu plus fort, surpris. Décolle-toi si tu ne veux pas _sentir mon pouls_.

– Serait-ce ton souhait ? Sourit Freyr.

– Ce n'est pas à propos de mes souhaits.

L'Ase perçut contre sa poitrine le rire discret de son mentor.

– Tu es ingrat, alors que je te tiens compagnie.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel théâtralement.

– Faut-il que tu sois mourant pour jouer ainsi avec moi ? Susurra-t-il alors. Mais, bien, ne bouge pas. En revanche, reste calme, te tenir est déjà assez épuisant.

– Pardonne-moi, la fatigue peut me rendre bavard.

Il se moquait de lui, évidemment, son sourire sarcastique en disait bien assez. Il avait tout à fait aimé titiller Loki.

Le réconfort après l'effort, c'était sans doute cela qui semblait les anesthésier si bien. Ayant depuis longtemps trouvé son équilibre sur Hildisvíni, Loki avait aligné son second bras au premier, autour de la taille faite de sang séché et de cendre du Vane, sans le blesser plus.

Freyr avait les paupières closes depuis quelques minutes quand le régent reprit la parole :

– Je pense que j'apprécie ta fatigue, parfois, lorsque tu es calme.

Le fils de Njörd ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire en écoutant de telles paroles, déclarées sur un ton presque neutre, qui laissaient toutefois transparaître l'apaisement du brun.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Le roi Odin est ici depuis peu, attendant votre retour.

Ce fut la première phrase qu'entendit Loki après le départ de Freyr pour l'aile médicale de la forteresse de Welindrall, lui arrachant une expression quelque peu étonnée et agacée. Il suivit sans commentaire le nain qui était venu lui annoncer cela, épuisé de gronder, et lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce où patientait le Père-de-toute-chose, ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre la parole avec lassitude :

– Juste un moment, indiqua-t-il en faisant signe à un serviteur de lui amener quelque chose.

Odin, debout quelques mètres plus loin, semblait calme et disposé à laisser Loki se remettre des combats quand il posa le regard sur le dieu qui s'était presque affalé dans un canapé réduit. Il observait l'état dans lequel il s'était mis, comprit vite Loki quand Odin l'interrogea :

– Freyr est-il encore en vie ?

Le Trompeur bascula la tête en arrière, contre le dossier de son canapé, en poussant un soupir exténué. Il n'avait, honnêtement, pas la force d'analyser les faits et gestes du souverain d'Asgard, et demeurait ainsi assez paisible, loin de toute hostilité ou méfiance. Puis, sorti de nulle part, un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il levait une paume pleine de cendres et de sang devant ses yeux.

– De peu, répondit-il seulement en saisissant le verre d'eau qu'on lui apportait avec une coupole de fruits et une carafe. Il ne peut pas être présent, si c'est votre vraie question.

Loki saisit une sorte de grappe de raisins qu'il ne connaissait pas avec un air pensif. Odin, qui s'apprêtait à continuer sur sa lancée pour en venir au fait, s'interrompit à l'entrée d'un autre nain.

– Régent Loki, notre roi Iwaldi vous fait savoir qu'il est heureux d'entendre que votre maître et vous soyez en vie, et indique que vous preniez vos aises. Il ordonne également au roi Freyr et à vous-mêmes de ne pas approcher la princesse Sigyn.

Loki plissa les paupières, tiré de sa léthargie.

– Pourquoi l'interdit-il à Freyr ?

– Je ne peux répondre à cette question à la place de notre roi.

Sans un mot de plus, le nain prit congé des Ases sous leurs regards dubitatifs. Même Odin semblait s'interroger sur cet échange.

– Quelles que soient vos raisons de venir me trouver ici, commença Loki, peu désireux que le roi s'intéresse à son tour au comportement d'Iwaldi, je vais avoir besoin de savoir ce qui s'est produit à Vanaheim.

Odin acquiesça en se tournant à nouveau vers le brun.

– C'est justement dans cette optique que je suis venu. Il y a une chose dont nous devons parler, mais tout d'abord, ton retour à Vanaheim s'impose immédiatement si Freyr ne peut pas y aller lui-même.

Le dieu du Chaos se leva en saisissant une pomme, essayant de cacher le léger vertige qui le prenait à chaque geste un peu brusque, et plissa les paupières lorsque le Père-de-toute-chose le guida en dehors de la pièce.

– Vous êtes seul ? S'étonna le Jötunn.

– Etre remarqué en voyageant entre les mondes n'est pas prudent à l'heure actuelle, justifia Odin. Et aucun alfe ni Asgardien ne quitte Vanaheim pour le moment.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu le comprendras bien assez vite.

Loki se passa de questions supplémentaires et délivra juste un conseil à voix basse :

– Nous devrions passer par le Bifröst.

– Tu ne fais pas confiance aux nains, statua le roi en glissant son regard vers le mage.

– Vous non plus.

– C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas celui qui, des années durant, a conclu avec eux des marchés plus que douteux.

– Qui ont été loin de vous gêner, rappela Loki, et c'était la vérité : des décennies durant, il avait servi les intérêts d'Asgard dans le plus grand secret, devenant la main de l'ombre du roi, s'infiltrant dans les domaines auxquels Odin n'avait pas accès sans ternir l'image d'un souverain respectable et respecté.

Mais de telles dispositions, le prince les avait prises sans que son père adoptif ne lui en demande autant, alors il ne s'attarda pas sur la question et revint sur le sujet principal :

– Quoi qu'il en soit, mes nombreuses affaires avec les nains encouragent justement ma méfiance. Je connais leur fierté dans la magie noire qu'ils exercent et leur occasionnel opportunisme. Ils ne sont en aucun cas des alliés de choix avant que la plus puissante et influente magicienne du seidr noir ne soit éliminée.

Il s'interrompit là dans ses explications, ne désirant pas lâcher plus d'informations au souverain d'Asgard avant qu'ils n'aient tous les deux rejoint Vanaheim avec un détour par la cité des dieux grâce au Bifröst.

De l'entrée du palais vane devant laquelle ils furent projetés quelques minutes plus tard, traversant des couloirs encombrés par les débris de la bataille ou par le personnel du palais, débordé, ils rejoignirent le centre de la bâtisse vane qui abritait la salle du trône.

Celle-ci, contre ses murs éclatés, protégeait de la lumière du jour traversant le toit percé, par quelques colonnes encore debout, une rangée des corps des victimes de l'affrontement. Il y en avait une dizaine, exposée loin de l'attention des vivants qui dessinaient de l'autre côté de la pièce les lignes tendues de deux camps révoltés.

Car alfes et Ases semblaient prêts à se jeter les uns sur les autres au milieu des ruines, indépendamment de la volonté d'une minorité d'entre eux, plus calme, qui comptait des conseillers ljósálfars, des Vanes, ainsi que l'héritier d'Asgard, Sif, et les Trois Guerriers. Njörd, Freyja ou Frigga, en revanche, n'étaient visibles nulle part.

Sans plus attendre et suivi de près par Odin, Loki parvint jusqu'à la funeste aura qui entourait les deux partis en accélérant le pas sans plus considérer son épuisement, attirant à lui des regards furieux puis effarés.

Si Odin ne s'était pas démesurément préoccupé du Jötunn car il connaissait sa force et ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui le concernait en général, civils et guerriers, quant à eux, marquèrent un silence choqué.

Le sang sur le régent, sien ou non, alourdissait sa silhouette de cuir en des traits abrupts, accentués par la fatigue, et par la fine couche de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau. Ses mains, arachnéennes, se dessinaient avec peine sous la coloration blanches des articulations tant le teint de l'Asgardien avait pâli derrière les traces noires de la cendre. L'ombre du sorcier arrogant se détachait avec agressivité et puissance de son apparence pourtant faible, chacun devinant qu'il avait échappé à Helheim comme de rares guerriers pouvaient y parvenir.

– Le roi est-il encore en vie ? Demanda subitement un Ljósálfar.

Le ton qu'il venait d'employer traduisait une certaine appréhension, que Loki étouffa rapidement :

– Il l'est, bien que blessé, et Nerthus vit encore, résuma-t-il, allez en prévenir son père et la princesse. Eloignez-vous les uns des autres, alfes et Asgardiens, continua-t-il alors, froid.

– Mon roi, vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils ont-

– Silence !

Le sifflement autoritaire du régent fit taire le deuxième Ljósálfar sans encourager une nouvelle protestation, tandis que le premier s'évaporait dans une volute de magie pour trouver Njörd. Les autres alfes convinrent de se redresser dans une position moins offensive, mais pas moins haineuse. Les Asgardiens, de leur côté, ne maintinrent le silence que par un geste conjugué de Thor et de leur roi.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Exigea de savoir Loki en lançant un regard sec à l'alfe qui s'était manifesté plus tôt pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'il ne s'adressait en aucun cas à lui.

– Fandral, appela gravement Odin.

Le concerné hocha brièvement la tête avant de se diriger vers une pièce adjacente de laquelle il traîna presque un Ase dont la vision tendit à nouveau les alfes.

– Ce membre de notre garde a abattu un alfe et sévèrement blessé un second, en profitant de la bataille qui nous opposait à Baseldr, expliqua l'épéiste. Sif comme plusieurs alfes peuvent en témoigner.

Loki se retint de jurer lourdement, maudissant le déroulement chaotique des événements et coula un regard irrité vers les alfes, qui s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître entre eux la silhouette allongée et mal en point d'un Ljósálfar qui n'était autre que Midran, surveillé de près par un guérisseur vane.

Il portait au flanc exactement la même blessure que celle de Freyr, mieux soignée, mais strictement identique, laissant le regard du régent figé de stupeur devant ce constat.

Les Nornes devaient les moquer.

– En l'absence du roi d'Álfheim, il revient à son régent de demander une peine pour ce crime, enchaîna Odin.

Le dieu de la Malice, furieux, vissa ses pupilles sur l'Asgardien qui semblait parfaitement heureux de l'impression qu'il avait faite.

– J'aimerais une raison à un acte si gratuit, siffla le Jötunn.

– Gratuit ?! S'esclaffa l'accusé. Ces répugnants mages ont assassiné des milliers des nôtres sous les ordres de ton ergi, qu'ils nomment roi !

– Et en retour, vous attaquez deux alfes qui, de toute évidence, sont bien trop jeunes pour avoir joué un quelconque rôle dans la situation que vous exposez, cassa Loki avec hargne sans relever l'insulte.

– Ils s'inclinent face au Roi Traître, c'est suffisant.

Loki se redressa de toute sa hauteur, n'ayant pas besoin de questionner plus amplement l'arrogant dieu.

–Père-de-toute-chose, en entendant les actes qui me sont rapportés, gronda-t-il, je rends ma décision. Pour l'Asgardien, je demande la mort.

Thor s'offusqua immédiatement :

– Loki, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu connais les raisons de tels actes.

– Je les connais et je les ignore. Je ne laisserai pas un guerrier d'Asgard appliquer sa justice sur le peuple que l'on m'a confié. L'Ase mourra ou Álfheim protestera.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas créer.

– Mon fils, apaisa Odin avant de poser ses pupilles sur le régent d'Álfheim. Je reçois cette demande, Loki.

À peine la déclaration du roi terminée, un rire méprisant retentit, attirant au guerrier criminel tous les regards.

– Je n'ai pas fait que blesser le second alfe par principe, annonça-t-il, mais aussi parce qu'il n'a pas achevé Baseldr ! Le couteau sur la gorge du fils maudit, il lui parlait ! Et il l'a laissé s'échapper l'instant d'après !

– Je le confirme, ajouta Sif, grave. Sans lui, Baseldr aurait été abattu.

Autour de Midran, les alfes se figèrent. L'un d'eux compléta ce témoignage, même s'il semblait désolé de le faire :

– J'ai assisté à la même chose.

La tension atteint son comble lorsque Midran devint une cible pour tous, l'incarnation d'un traître. Les premières protestations, agressives mais encore maitrisées, vinrent des Asgardiens, face au silence confus des alfes.

Midran, quant à lui, entrouvrit les lèvres pour s'exprimer inintelligiblement.

– Assez ! Ordonna Fandral après quelques instants. Aucun n'entendra d'explications si vous vociférez ainsi !

– ... Loki.

L'attention de la salle se focalisa sur les propos de Midran lorsque sa voix commença à être audible. Aucun n'était bien sûr d'avoir entendu un titre précédent son seul mot, mais bien vite, ils furent certains de la colère de l'alfe et supposèrent qu'il n'y en avait pas eu.

– Si le roi l'a dit à quelqu'un, c'est à vous... Vous saviez.

Loki sentit alors, intenses, de nombreux regards observer sa réaction impassible.

– Baseldr m'avait acculé, je n'avais aucune chance, continua l'alfe. Mais la magie noire... ce pouvoir supposé tuer les Ljösalfárs pour leur affinité avec le seidr blanc, m'a traversé sans conséquences. J'ai pu désarmer Baseldr, et alors, il m'a parlé, m'a expliqué _qui_ serait le seul alfe capable de résister au seidr noir…

Midran s'interrompit dans un léger grognement de douleur, et Loki l'approcha, lâchant un léger soupir une fois près de lui, jugeant qu'il était trop tard pour nier quoi que ce sit.

– Freyr voulait vous protéger de ce savoir.

À la seconde où il prononça ces paroles, Loki réalisa à quel point ses mots ressemblaient à ceux d'Odin, lorsqu'il avait découvert ses propres origines, et serra la mâchoire.

– Alfes , Vanes et Asgardiens, sortez.

Il ne pouvait pas simplement ordonner à Thor ou Odin de sortir, et ces derniers comprirent aisément qu'ils n'étaient pas concernés.

Quand tous furent partis après l'accord d'Odin, Loki s'accroupit, non sans un léger vertige, et leva une paume au-dessus de la plaie du vane-alfe.

– Votre frère porte la même.

– Ce n'est pas mon frère.

Le Jötunn baissa les yeux vers le Ljósálfar.

Il ne voulait pas se redresser pour voir le regard de Thor qu'il savait posé sur lui.

– Vous m'accompagnerez lorsque je retournerai à Nidavellir aux côtés de Freyr, convint Loki.

– Ce n'est pas à Freyr de s'expliquer.

Les trois Asgardiens firent volte-face pour observer l'arrivée de Njörd, dont le régent d'Álfheim reconnut alors la voix, et de Freyja.

Les deux dieux renvoyaient une image qui impressionna immédiatement Loki. Il était évident à la vue du sang les couvrant que Freyja avait dû se battre incroyablement violement pour protéger la vie de son père, aveugle et cible du clan de Nerthus. Le Vane affichait pourtant lui-même divers symptômes extérieurs de l'épuisement de la magie, indiquant qu'il avait également affronté leurs ennemis avec une implication totale.

Quand elle apparut sous la lumière du jour, la princesse de Vanaheim parut essoufflée, porteuse de brûlures de magie et d'ecchymoses, mais elle soutenait pourtant encore son père avec la détermination infinie d'un animal préservant le chef de sa meute. Et lorsque son regard se posa sur Loki, ce dernier ne fut pas surpris de son intensité et de sa force.

Njörd, quant à lui, se concentrait exclusivement sur Midran, oubliant Odin et Thor.

– J'ai pris la décision qui vous a mené à cet instant, continua-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de l'alfe blessé. Freyr n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres.

– Je parlerai avec lui quoi qu'il en soit, répondit faiblement Midran.

Njörd hocha doucement la tête.

– Dans ce cas, il en sera ainsi. Au moment venu, vous suivrez Loki.

Freyja quitta alors son père pour approcher réellement le fils de Nerthus, faisant reculer le dieu de la Malice tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait.

– Aucune excuse ne peut décemment vous être adressée sans minimiser le choix qui a été pris sur le déroulement de votre existence, annonça-t-elle sans hésiter à croiser le regard de son demi-frère. Considérez cela comme le seul geste que je pourrais avoir envers vous sans votre pardon.

Elle posa une paume sur la blessure de l'alfe, usant des dernières ressources de sa magie pour compléter les soins précédents des guérisseurs trop sollicités, et parallèlement, porta la seconde à sa tempe pour le plonger dans le sommeil, peut-être pour éviter un face à face alors que deux gardes appelés par Njörd venaient récupérer l'alfe. Il s'agissait sûrement son seul acte de lâcheté ce jour-là.

En se redressant, elle fit de Loki le seul témoin d'un regard réellement doux.

– On nous a annoncé que Freyr était en vie, et j'ai le sentiment que nous le devons à vous seul.

– Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, il a survécu, mais pour cela, il est réellement passé par la souffrance, insista Loki, peu fier de la cautérisation catastrophique qu'il avait été obligé de mener.

– Mais il vit, répéta-t-elle avant de glisser ses pupilles vers Thor. Et les princes d'Asgard ont la reconnaissance sincère du peuple vane qui vous a vu combattre pour eux aujourd'hui. L'un poursuivant Nerthus, l'autre protégeant de ses ravages sur la ville.

Loki comprit à quoi elle faisait référence en se remémorant l'effondrement de la tour, provoqué par Nerthus, et qu'avait empêché Thor.

– Et la garde royale vane se souviendra du feu destructeur de Gungnir, ajouta Njörd en inclinant la tête en direction du roi d'Asgard.

– Pour les divers crimes qu'elle a commis contre Yggdrasil tout entier, Nerthus sera recherchée dans notre royaume.

L'annonce d'Odin fut accueillie par un léger sourire de Njörd.

– Nous vous remercions pour tout ce que vous avez accompli, déclara-t-il en portant ses orbes blancs vers Freyja. A présent nous vous laissons, nous devons rebondir rapidement face à ce conflit. De nombreux événements se sont succédés, et je ne doute pas non plus de votre besoin de débattre à ce propos.

– Je vais adresser une lettre à mon frère, Loki, conclut Freyja juste avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce. J'ordonnerai à un garde de vous la remettre au moment de votre départ.

Loki hocha juste la tête pour la saluer, conscient que la princesse désirait en savoir plus sur son frère, mais qu'elle ne demandait rien à cause de la présence des Asgardiens. Il convint d'envoyer un messager à Vanaheim à ce propos dès qu'il serait de retour à Nidavellir.

A peine les Vanes furent-ils partis que Thor se jetait sur l'occasion pour laisser libre court à sa colère :

– Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu vas provoquer, Loki ? Même si Asgard ne te préoccupes plus, ne vois-tu pas que tuer ce soldat va la précipiter dans la colère du peuple ? Il a tué cet alfe parce que ses ancêtres ont assassiné des milliers d'entre nous ! Gronda-t-il en approchant vivement son cadet, sous le regard impassible d'Odin. Tu ne peux pas demander son exécution pour cela, et réveiller la haine d'Asgard pour ce que Freyr a ordonné !

– As-tu peur de la foule, fils d'Odin ? Sur ce point, tu aurais raison, répondit le second, laconique.

– Asgard n'acceptera pas que la famille royale demande l'exécution d'un homme qui venge quinze mille meurtres injustifiés et impunis.

Loki secoua la tête, dépassé par l'attitude de son aîné.

– Crois-tu qu'Álfheim resterait silencieuse si je laissais son peuple être massacré par des imbéciles qui se vengent sur les innocents ? Tuer Freyr serait plus logique, ou Odin, la guerre est leur œuvre !

– Ce n'était pas une guerre, Álfheim nous appartenait.

– Sous la contrainte, rappela Loki. Les alfes ne se sont même pas défendus, car ils ne le pouvaient pas. Mais dès qu'ils l'ont pu, oui, ils l'ont fait. Les Asgardiens qui les méprisaient ou qui ont été trop fiers pour ne pas saisir la seule chance d'échappatoire que Freyr leur avait donnée en ont perdu la vie.

– Tu vas attirer à nous et à toi la rage des Asgardiens, tu vas créer le chaos.

A cela, Loki ricana violement et siffla :

– Laisse tes guerriers appliquer leur loi en créant de telles catastrophes diplomatiques, récupère la haine de tes ennemis et l'irrespect de ton peuple, et prie les Nornes que ton règne ne finisse pas dans le sang de tous ! Ouvre les yeux, Thor, et estime-toi heureux que j'aie été là pour prononcer cette décision plutôt que Freyr l'ait été ! Il aurait abattu ton guerrier de mains alfes pour s'en être pris à la vie de celui qui est son demi-frère de sang, ajouta-t-il en désignant la flaque de sang au sol où gisait Midran. Asgard se serait révoltée de vous voir laisser le Roi Traître agir ainsi.

Odin revint dans la conversation qu'il avait jusque-là quittée pour laisser les deux princes débattre en pensant à haute voix :

– Ainsi donc cet alfe est un fils de Nerthus. Malgré ses crimes, elle demeure un génie.

Les deux Ases se tournèrent avec curiosité et presque stupéfaction en entendant de tels mots dans la bouche du roi, qui réalisa rapidement la nécessité d'expliciter :

– Les savants avancent par formules et par principes scientifiques, trouvés puis appliqués. Les mages apprennent sorts et façons de manipuler la magie, et parfois, les déduisent. Nerthus ne fait pas seulement cela : ce ljósálfar, malgré sa nature, est insensible à la magie noire, sans doute car il est le fils de cette maudite reine. Pour donner naissance à un tel être, Nerthus est allée à l'encontre même de la volonté de la magie noire qui hait profondément les Ljósálfars. Comme si, considérant cette énergie comme une personne, elle en avait analysé les complexités psychologiques pour en obtenir les grâces, ou même pour la manipuler.

Un certain silence passa après un tel constat, mettant Loki mal à l'aise, car il comprenait bien plus que Thor ce qu'impliquait un tel pouvoir de communication avec la magie. Ou plutôt, il ne le comprenait pas assez pour qu'envisager de telles capacités magiques chez Nerthus ne soit pas aussi fascinant qu'effrayant, repoussant et attirant.

Si ce qu'Odin avouait n'était pas exagérément élogieux pour la magicienne, et s'avérait parfaitement vrai, alors ils faisaient face à une personne qui employait un moyen entièrement inconnu de se battre, et donc, à une ennemie imprévisible et probablement bien plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ; aller à l'encontre de la conscience de la magie, c'était déjà prouver des ressources illimitées.

– Pourquoi accepter ma demande d'exécuter le guerrier ? Interrogea Loki pour changer de sujet.

Odin remarqua bien son détour mais ne le releva pas. La gravité de ces suppositions justifiait, pour l'instant, de ne pas les aborder trop pleinement.

– Les guerriers asgardiens sont trop fiers, narcissiques et inconscients de leurs faiblesses, expliqua-t-il, au grand étonnement de Loki. Ils se jettent dans la guerre avec courage pour ces raisons, mais lorsqu'ils se jettent contre leur pouvoir de même en considérant qu'il les protégera ou s'inclinera, il faut les arrêter. C'est le pouvoir qui rend la justice en Asgard, et non ses combattants, pour éviter de créer le conflit comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Le dieu du Chaos ne retint pas un rire désabusé et contourna Thor, lui aussi sonné par la description d'Odin et ses réelles pensées, afin d'observer l'œil bleu du roi en y cherchant un mensonge.

– Pensez-vous vraiment cela ? Finit par demander l'aîné des princes.

– Tu sais certainement que c'est la vérité, à présent, répondit son père.

– Alors pourquoi, tout ce temps, s'être comporté ainsi ?

Loki vit l'œil valide du souverain croiser le sien, partagé entre la trahison et l'incompréhension.

– Pourquoi avoir tant renoncé à me montrer de la fierté, si je me détachais de ceux que vous considériez de façon si négative ?

– Tu t'es donné à un univers qui n'est pas meilleur, répliqua Odin fermement. Les hommes mages et sorciers d'Asgard ne sont pas efféminés comme la majorité les accuse d'être, mais ils s'enorgueillissent de particularités beaucoup plus insupportables. Ils sont individualistes et incapables de toute solidarité car ils ne partagent pas leur savoir. Ils se surestiment et n'écoutent personne, car ils se pensent plus rusés, et moins idiots que la masse, qui suit "simplement" l'entraînement asgardien que tous reçoivent.

– Freyr n'était pas ainsi, mais vous n'aimiez pas qu'il soit mon mentor.

Odin laissa planer le silence face à la rancœur du prince pendant quelques secondes qui achevèrent d'énerver son fils adoptif.

– Rien ne sert de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit à ce propos, lâcha-t-il finalement.

– Pardon ? Cracha violement Loki.

– Le temps n'est pas à ces discussions, rétorqua sèchement le souverain. Frigga a observé, en examinant ta magie lorsqu'elle a réagi à la perte de contrôle de Freyr sur la sienne, que le flux circulant habituellement dans l'esprit du magicien pour le rendre conscient de sa magie et de son état a, pour toi, été coupé. Par la suite, nous avons tous entendu distinctement Freyr prononcer le nom de Thanos, siffla Odin, sombre.

Loki soupira, à travers un sourire amer qui venait d'étirer ses lèvres, portant ses pensées très loin de la conversation précédente. Résigné à l'arrivée d'un interrogatoire imminent, il détailla un instant les deux Asgardiens avant de répondre :

– Alors nous en sommes là, murmura-t-il. J'ai deux exigences avant de commencer.

Son regard émeraude se planta sur son frère.

– Je veux que tu partes.

– Et pour quelle raison ? S'offusqua le concerné.

– Tu poseras des questions là où ton père se taira, dit-il simplement, encourageant une protestation qu'Odin stoppa d'une parole, sans doute déjà satisfait que Loki accepte de lui répondre. Ma deuxième exigence est d'obtenir les services d'Eir à Nidavellir autant de temps que j'en nécessiterais, sans aucune monnaie autre que mes mots aujourd'hui.

– Accordée.

Frustré, Thor fut forcé de sortir sous le regard de son père, qui dériva finalement vers le fils de Laufey.

Celui-ci affichait une étrange expression, partagée entre la malice et un curieux sentiment qu'Odin ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

– Ainsi, il est temps d'aborder le cas de Thanos, susurra-t-il, sans se débarrasser du sourire sardonique qui fendait l'éclat curieusement incertain dans sa voix, changée par les souvenirs.


	25. Alliances

Hm, encore un chapitre important. L'orientation de la suite des événements se dessine... mais je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Alliances  
**

* * *

– Comment pourrais-je croire que ton récit est vrai ?

– Je n'ai pas de preuves à vous apporter.

L'insistance d'Odin dans la voie du doute provoquait le ton ferme de Loki depuis plusieurs échanges. Inévitablement, leur conversation s'était tendue entre des questions précises et leurs réponses qui perdaient au fur et à mesure leur patience.

– Et pourquoi m'informerais-tu à ce point, maintenant ? Persista Odin.

La marche silencieuse que Loki avait entamée autour du roi s'interrompit à cette question tandis qu'il collectait ses pensées. Ses plans devaient intervenir maintenant, à la suite des explications qu'il avait fournies.

– Parce que le temps est venu, annonça-t-il finalement. Je l'ai senti en perdant tout contrôle de ma magie : Thanos approche. Les Neuf Royaumes vont devoir se jeter dans une guerre qu'ils ont entrevue sur Midgard, et qu'ils continuent de nier, songeant à leur toute puissance, et la comparant à celle qu'ils estiment médiocre des Midgardiens… Mais ils ont tort.

Loki redressa et croisa l'œil unique d'Odin. Il avait chuchoté la dernière phrase comme une confession.

–Sous la colonisation des armées de Thanos s'étendra la haine et la mort. Il n'y aura ni vie, ni survie, ni pardon, ni alliance, ni grandeur. De mon existence entière je n'ai jamais vu pareille magnificence, pareille perversité alliée à une sinistre puissance. Thanos sera le Crépuscule des dieux, des géants, des alfes, des Nornes et d'Yggdrasil même. Si je crois que Ragnarök n'est pas la fin de l'Arbre-Monde, Thanos l'est.

Odin écoutait le régent, c'était chose avérée tandis que s'étendait dans son regard l'ombre, la réelle crainte de ce qui lui était conté.

– Tu as peur de lui, finit-il par dire.

Loki lâcha un rire cinglant et étendit les mains légèrement devant lui, poussant un soupir presque amusé comme s'il trouvait cette remarque stupide.

–J'ai vu son regard tandis qu'il méditait sur les pierres de l'infini, tandis qu'il me confiait ce sceptre qui est la vie autant que l'extinction, tandis qu'il torturait celles qu'il nomme ses filles. J'ai vu Thanos anéantir des civilisations… J'ai vu son plus fidèle et aliéné sujet me promettre qu'échouer dans la quête du Tesseract m'abaisserait à supplier son maître pour une chose aussi douce que la souffrance, souffla-t-il enfin. Le flux brisé de ma magie n'est rien comparé à l'éternité entre les mains du Titan.

– Est-ce pour cela que tu le poursuis ? Gronda violemment Odin, surprenant le Jötunn. Es-tu ici, devant moi et en ces lieux, revêtant l'habit noble de régent et de prince, pour me convaincre de lever les forces d'Asgard face à un ennemi dans le but d'assurer ta seule survie ? Tu as mené Thanos à Yggdrasil !

– C'est faux ! Cracha vivement Loki. Rien ne l'aurait empêché de parvenir jusqu'à nous, ni de me soumettre à sa volonté !

– Oses-tu prétendre que tu n'avais pas le choix ?

– Je n'avais pas le choix, hormis si vous considérez que la torture en est un, corrigea-t-il. Mais cela ne change rien au discours que j'ai tenu sur Midgard. Il est impensable de laisser aux Midgardiens la liberté qu'ils ont aujourd'hui... Leur arrogance et leur ignorance les divisent et détruisent leur propre planète, épuisent ses ressources pourtant plus abondantes et variées que celles de n'importe quel autre royaume. Ils sont un point faible et une plaie en habitant la seule terre qui existe dans l'univers comme dans la dimension d'Yggdrasil. Ils sont le portail qui mène aux autres royaumes et ils seront annihilés, laissant le champ libre à nos ennemis s'ils trouvent comment apercevoir les Mondes, résuma Loki en secouant la tête, furieux et méprisant. Nous devons coloniser Midgard et y concentrer nos forces pour éviter que cela n'arrive.

Odin soupira lourdement. Il comprenait pourtant les arguments du second.

– Non, Loki. L'ignorance des Midgardiens justifie à leurs yeux de ne laisser ni Thanos, ni les dieux, les géants ou les alfes décider de leur vie, tout comme leur fuite de la mort si singulière les rend combattifs. Regarde les autres royaumes, Loki, et trouve la même volonté de perdurer, pour des raisons différentes, néanmoins encourageant la même peur. Les Midgardiens ne sont pas si différents de nous, et leur manque de connaissance, s'il les handicape, les pousse pourtant à une lutte féroce contre l'inconnu. Colonise-les, et tu n'auras jamais leur coopération.

– Je ne veux pas de leur _coopération_. Ils ne naissent pas pour affronter de tels ennemis et se montreront inutiles.

– L'armement nucléaire guidé par Anthony Stark a-t-il été inutile ? Demanda sincèrement Odin. S'il n'avait pas détruit le vaisseau des Chitauris, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

A cela, Loki se mura dans le silence, outré et blessé dans son orgueil. La fin des Chitauris avait été une bénédiction pour lui, certes temporaire mais l'empêchant de choisir entre trahir Thanos ou le laisser attaquer les autres royaumes. Et il en était pertinemment conscient.

– Nous ne devons pas écraser les humains pour positionner sur leurs territoires nos propres armées. Nous devrons être leur aide inespérée lorsqu'ils comprendront que les forces du Titan Fou les anéantiront.

– Sauver Midgard ? Souffla Loki, alors étonné face à Odin qui semblait si sûr de lui.

– C'est aussi dans ce but que les dieux ont toujours existé aux yeux des humains.

~oOOoooOOo~

Après une demi-heure supplémentaire de débat, la conversation laissa Loki pensif, presque convaincu, mais loin d'être complice du plan de son père adoptif. Il se doutait pourtant que Freyr, qu'il présageait enthousiaste en entendant l'idée du Père-de-toute-chose, finirait d'anéantir ses projets initiaux.

Épuisé par sa longue délibération avec Odin, Loki récupéra la lettre que Freyja avait laissée à l'intention de son frère, et partit à la recherche de Midran pour repartir au plus vite, malgré tout nerveux à l'idée de laisser son mentor blessé aux mains des nains. Certain qu'être remarqué ne jouerait pas en sa faveur, il prit l'apparence d'un pêcheur – individu parmi les plus communs à Vanaheim.

Il retrouva le guerrier arrêté sur l'une des allées qui menaient aux Chutes de Nervures du palais royal, figé dans un regard perdu qui rasait le sol, et se fit prudent en abordant un sujet neutre.

– Une fois à Nidavellir… Commença-t-il en faisant sursauter le concerné quand il reprit son apparence, il faudra qu'un nain vous examine pour déterminer si votre exposition au seidr noir n'a pas laissé de traces de magie ou de blessures.

L'alfe plissa juste les paupières. Son régent perçut clairement qu'en s'adressant à lui, c'était le Vane rancunier qui s'exprimait :

– Il n'y en aura pas.

Midran suivit instinctivement l'Ase qui prenait la direction des Chutes de Nervures et secoua la tête légèrement, en proie à une profonde réflexion que Loki n'osa pas interrompre avant qu'il ne veuille bien l'éclairer :

– J'aimerais que vous m'autorisiez à quitter la Garde Royale pour me retirer de la capitale.

– Je ne prendrai pas cette décision sans Freyr, justement parce qu'il s'agit de vous, répondit calmement le Jötunn. Depuis combien de temps le connaissez-vous ?

– C'est notre roi, répliqua Midran, dubitatif quant à la nature de la question du régent.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je pense que Freyr vous a enseigné ces dernières années.

– Pour être honnête, je croyais qu'une telle attitude venant d'un roi reflétait plutôt une stratégie incroyablement poussée pour coucher avec moi.

Loki rit discrètement.

– La même pensée m'a traversé l'esprit à ce propos.

– C'était donc ça. Votre attitude.

– Ne poussez pas, Midran, prévint le mage.

Il vit un sourire menu, un peu abattu, étirer le coin des lèvres de l'alfe.

– Une vingtaine d'années, pour vous répondre, dit-il finalement.

–Et je ne crois pas que vous puissiez nier la portée de son comportement au cours de ces années, loin de celui qu'il adopterait avec un prince bâtard qu'il mépriserait. Il vous a menti pour obéir à son père mais ne vous considère pas moins comme l'un des siens, avoua Loki, certain de ce qu'il avançait. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a mieux que l'exil pour vous ?

Le Vane ricana brusquement et répondit vivement :

– Vous croyez que je peux me présenter comme son frère et le devenir. Vous ne comprenez pas.

– Je comprends mieux que vous ne le soupçonnez.

Au ton plus bas que Loki avait employé, Midran se tourna vers lui, sourcillant, persuadé qu'il devait comprendre quelque chose derrière ces mots.

De son côté, Loki se maudissait, tout comme il se sentait soulagé que de tels propos aient passé la barrière décidée de sa mâchoire resserrée. La situation le propulsait de nouveau face aux désillusions auxquelles la vision de sa peau bleue l'avait confronté, et il était sans doute fatal qu'il finisse par l'admettre à demi-mot dans cette conversation. Restait à déterminer s'il devait poursuivre ou se taire.

Mettre Midran dans la confidence, c'était lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul à subir une telle trahison, et essayer d'apaiser sa colère en conséquence. Mais c'était aussi risquer pour Loki de voir sa vraie nature divulguée si l'alfe ne gardait pas le silence, et donc, d'observer les conclusions sur la mort de Laufey et plusieurs de ses sujets ainsi que l'attaque "accidentelle" du Bifröst être revisitées selon sa vraie identité. Sans aucun doute, il serait très dangereux pour lui qui cela arrive.

Néanmoins, si lui-même se réinsérait progressivement dans une autre vie sans trop d'arrière-pensées, c'était justement grâce à la confiance que Freyr lui témoignait en lui donnant Álfheim, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas briser.

Il s'arrêta brutalement au milieu du chemin. Freyr ne supporterait probablement pas la perte de Midran qu'il avait fréquenté souvent ces dernières années, en plus d'un grand nombre d'autres choses auxquelles il avait renoncé par la force du destin.

– La trahison fait de ce que nous pensons être tout ce qu'elle désire, céda alors Loki en attirant le Ljósálfar à l'écart, sous le couvert des arbres qui bordaient leur route. Il a fallu seulement son arrivée pour briser l'équilibre, certes précaire, que j'avais trouvé à Asgard en me résignant à voir le trône donné à mon frère, qui était un guerrier bien plus qu'un stratège ou un politicien.

Il dressa une main entre eux, face au regard curieux et sonné de Midran devant une telle confession.

– Vois comme la haine ronge et transforme. Si j'ose vivre encore après ce que j'ai fait, c'est parce que je suis bien plus élevé dans le sang que tu ne l'es.

Il fit apparaître cette peau de glace qu'il redoutait toujours, sans tenir compte de l'exclamation étranglée du Vane, tant il était éprouvé par l'importance de la révélation que cette couleur rendait encore terrible à vivre.

– Tu ne pourrais assumer des actes comme les miens. La souffrance et la colère, certainement, ne sont pas faites pour toi.

Il dissimula la paume azurée immédiatement, ne s'infligeant pas plus longtemps sa vision.

– Aujourd'hui, seul Freyr peut endurer à longueur de journée mon sentiment de trahison qui en engendre tellement d'autres. Tu ne devrais pas penser à partir quand il t'offre bien mieux que l'oubli et la frustration.

Pour la première fois de la conversation, Midran le regardait, intensément, clairement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Loin de des affaires tumultueuses et sombres des familles royales, il ne s'imaginait sûrement pas qu'un tel mensonge pouvait être entretenu si haut et si longtemps.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il donc sans retenir un regard pour la main qui était redevenue pâle.

– Il est inutile de préciser que si tu révèles cela à quiconque, Freyr ne pourra rien pour m'empêcher de te le faire regretter amèrement, avertit le régent très sérieusement. Je suis un fils légitime de Laufey.

Encore plus abasourdi par cette annonce, Midran ne retint pas plus longtemps une exclamation réellement extatique en continuant :

– Vous êtes un héritier de… Parvint-il à articuler avant que son aîné ne plaque vivement une paume contre sa mâchoire, portant un index devant ses lèvres et désignant d'un coup d'œil un groupe de Vanes qui passait.

– A ce rythme, tu subiras ma vengeance aujourd'hui, souffla l'Ase une fois les Vanes éloignés.

– Désolé, répondit le Vane quand Loki retira sa main.

– Nous allons à Nidavellir. Maintenant, ordonna le Jötunn en jugeant qu'ils avaient bien trop discuté à son goût. Tu ne pourras pas parler à Freyr aujourd'hui, mais probablement dans quelques jours.

– Est-il si mal en point ? Demanda doucement Midran.

Loki se recula en changeant leur apparence.

– Physiquement, oui. Pour le reste, je ne peux et ne veux t'éclairer.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Alors ?

Le ton assuré de Frigga, nécessaire pour interrompre la conversation de deux Asgardiens particulièrement sérieux, surprit Odin et Thor qui se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la reine. Celle-ci, en apercevant leurs regards perplexes, précisa :

– L'entrevue avec Loki, et l'état de Freyr.

– Il est vivant, répondit juste Thor à propos du Vane. Et Loki a demandé l'exécution de notre guerrier, ajouta-t-il, encore plus sec.

– C'était prévisible.

– Mais il nous met dans une position terrible face à Asgard entière ! S'emporta le prince encore une fois. Il joue à réveiller un conflit pour lequel peu ont payé !

– Ton frère n'a pas le choix, posa calmement la Mère-de-toute-chose en s'interrogeant silencieusement sur le mutisme de son époux. Il régit Álfheim et doit punir ceux qui l'attaquent d'une manière aussi sauvage.

– Il ne songe pas au chaos qu'il va apporter sur nous, et même sur lui ! Persista l'aîné, figé dans sa colère. Il est indifférent à cette vague haineuse qu'il va engendrer et qui sera _notre_ préoccupation...

– Il protège les siens, répéta Frigga sous l'œil attentif d'Odin qu'elle remarquait cette fois-ci s'agacer quelques mètres plus loin.

– Il protège Freyr.

– Ils sont alliés et doivent faire face à cette crise ensemble. De plus Freyr est son maître par cœur et par magie, tout comme son roi.

– Si ce n'est plus...

– Thor, ça suffit ! Siffla la reine avant d'entendre une fois de plus l'animosité maintenant mauvaise de son fils.

Le Père-de-toute-chose, tout aussi usé par l'attitude de son aîné et plus généralement par la situation très délicate dans laquelle les avait plongé leur Einherjar quelques heures plus tôt, finit par prendre le relai :

– Loki s'aligne sur les mêmes positions que celles de Freyr, et sait qu'arrêter un conflit entre la famille royale et les Asgardiens est bien plus aisé qu'enrayer une guerre de l'ombre, faite de vengeances entre Ljósálfars et Ases. En revanche, toi, mon fils, se raffermit-il avec une évidente irritation, tu contredis ta propre famille, qui dirige ou dirigeait Asgard, face à ceux qui servent Asgard. Tu nous a divisés devant nos sujets et il n'y a aucune excuse pour une telle action, qui, en des temps si instables, peut nous coûter très cher. Tu crains la colère d'Asgard, et pourtant, tu nous dévalorises déjà à ses yeux.

De cette remarque découla le silence le plus complet.

– Va préparer notre départ auprès de nos guerriers, Thor, ordonna alors le roi en profitant immédiatement de l'amer sentiment qu'avait laissé son intervention à son fils.

– Bien, Père, souffla le prince, la colère subsistant dans son ton.

Il quitta la salle comme une tempête sous le soupir las du souverain, que sa femme rejoignit avec un sourire tendre.

– Il a le sentiment de trahir les siens, murmura-t-elle malgré son énervement précédent.

– Moi de même.

La reine posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Odin et observa un instant Gungnir, pleine de cendre et de poussière, qu'il avait gardée serrée entre ses doigts toute la matinée après une ou deux heures d'un sommeil léger et méfiant.

– Comment trouves-tu Loki ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Une étincelle joyeuse passa dans le regard de Frigga. Si son mari lui posait une telle question, elle en déduisait qu'il avait vu chez leur cadet une amélioration. Mais que le roi la remarque était peut-être aussi appréciable que l'amélioration en elle-même.

– Je le trouve plus raisonnable. Et amoureux, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire léger.

Odin leva son œil valide vers le ciel.

– C'est un bien grand mot pour les divers caprices qu'il nous a déjà montrés sur ce terrain.

– Freyr n'a jamais été un de ses caprices. Il l'admire et le considère comme un égal, et tu le sais. Sa compagnie le calme et lui donne certainement une raison de revenir dans le droit chemin.

– Peut-être, admit le souverain. Mais cela signifierait qu'il dépend de de Freyr et demeure donc instable et dangereux.

La Mère-de-toute-chose acquiesça difficilement.

– Il n'est pas prêt pour trouver un intérêt autre que son mentor pour l'instant. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il y parviendra.

– Il le faudra, prévint le dieu à voix basse.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Bonsoir, Freyr, murmura Loki en passant une main sur le front tiède de son mentor, endormi sans doute depuis des heures, tandis qu'il entrait dans les appartements réservés aux invités royaux : le Vane en avait hérité après un passage par les peu nombreux mages blancs guérisseurs de Nidavellir.

L'Ase déposa des ouvrages qu'il était allé chercher à la bibliothèque du royaume des Svartálfars et ses affaires sur un fauteuil, jusqu'à porter un modeste haut vert sombre avec son pantalon de cuir. Ainsi, il s'installa sur un canapé dans un coin de la pièce, peu enclin à quitter Freyr, autant par crainte de ce qui pourrait advenir de lui dans une telle situation que par simple envie de rester à ses côtés.

Les derniers événements le poussaient à le veiller, et à le suivre. Il se sentait étrangement plus proche du roi après avoir réussi à survivre avec lui à une épreuve dont personne n'avait été témoin.

Loki entama un ouvrage de magie noire qui lui était inconnu et remarqua qu'il s'était assoupi son livre à la main lorsqu'une exclamation étouffée perça l'ombre de la chambre de Freyr. Brusquement réveillé et alerté par ce son, il accentua la flamme qui avait éclairé sa lecture pour illuminer la pièce et se leva précipitamment en remarquant les griffures profondes et sanglantes qui parcouraient l'avant-bras du Vane.

Sans aucune délicatesse, Loki plaqua Freyr qui se débattait dans l'horreur de ses songes contre le matelas teinté de sueur et de sang en le surplombant, ses genoux retenant les bras du roi. Puis, attrapant ses poignets au bout desquels ses ongles laissaient suinter l'épais liquide sombre, il lia fermement ses avant-bras à la tête de lit d'une suite de runes prononcées distinctement dans leur tumultueux affrontement, libérant ses propres paumes qu'il déposa finalement contre la gorge de Freyr. Ce dernier lâcha alors une expiration étranglée, comme gêné, en proie à la crainte d'être coupé d'air.

L'ancien élève, sonné par la fatigue et son utilisation de sa magie à peine restaurée, détailla alors le mouvement brutal des muscles sous la peau, leurs spasmes incontrôlés, et l'air égaré de Freyr, inconscient. Ses yeux dérivèrent rapidement sur les blessures qu'il s'était lui-même infligées dans son sommeil, avant de tomber sur un biceps qui formait un creux à la lumière des flammes, sur le bras inverse à celui lésé. Loki devina rapidement un claquage qui n'était pas là avant, et bien vite, il conclut à un scénario plausible, et classique dans les abus de capacités magiques : la magie du Vane revenait déséquilibrée. Elle avait sûrement été malmenée lors du combat contre Nerthus, fait très probable puisque celle-ci avait réussi à bloquer Freyr dans une forme de loup, et donc, à interrompre le flux de son pouvoir. La faible quantité de magie du roi, alliée à son déséquilibre certain et à l'état d'inconscience, rendait chaque émotion ressentie lors d'un cauchemar ingérable en éprouvant l'instabilité de la magie.

L'angoisse avait probablement suscité cette réaction involontaire et violente, dépassant Freyr, le faisant user la force d'un homme désinhibé pour se lacérer le bras en déchirant un muscle sollicité dans le même temps.

Loki se pencha et passa une main entre les lanières de ses bottes pour en tirer un couteau acéré.

\- Ne bouge pas, souffla-t-il plusieurs fois, doucement, patientant jusqu'à ce que la respiration du Vane soit celle d'un homme attentif.

Puis, progressivement, il approcha la lame entre les clavicules de son mentor, la glissant légèrement sur la peau plusieurs secondes durant pour vérifier qu'il ne réagirait pas trop violemment à la suite. Le voyant presque immobile, Loki inscrivit à la base de sa gorge avec le couteau, faisant perler le sang sans jamais changer de rythme, de nouvelles runes qu'il reporta sur sa main en plaquant sa paume contre la peau brûlante du roi.

\- Freyr, murmura le Jötunn délicatement, laissant la syllabe rouler sur sa langue distinctement. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses te séparer de la magie.

Il défit le col du Vane pour glisser une paume contre sa poitrine secouée de battements puissants et rapides. De sa seconde main, il porta le couteau contre son propre cou et l'entailla superficiellement. Puis, jetant l'arme hors du lit, appliqua les runes du sang de Freyr sur sa paume contre la coupure qu'il s'était infligée.

Les paupières du Vane s'entrouvrirent légèrement et Loki bloqua purement et simplement le fonctionnement du rappel spontané de la magie, enfermant le sort clé qui pourrait rétablir ce processus dans l'Essence même de sa propre magie. Il laisserait Freyr récupérer ses pouvoirs quand son état physique le permettrait.

La vision de l'Asgardien resta floue un moment après cette nouvelle dépense d'énergie et il bascula sur le dos à côté du Vane pour reprendre ses esprits un moment.

– Je ne sens même plus ta présence, chuchota alors l'aîné, redevenu conscient, surprenant Loki.

– C'est normal, répliqua celui-ci en se redressant progressivement pour atteindre la salle de bain. Je reviens.

Après avoir passé sur son visage une eau glacée, il ramena des compresses et de l'alcool, qui n'étaient pas choses rares dans les armoires de royaumes guerriers, et s'assit en tailleur sur la literie, près du flanc gauche blessé du roi. Il saisit son avant-bras lacéré et le désinfecta sous ses yeux un peu hagards qu'il peinait à garder ouverts.

Repoussant la fatigue qui les avait mués dans le silence, Freyr grimaça en soulevant légèrement son autre bras, dont le muscle s'était déchiré, pour poser une main sur le coude du prince qui était penché vers lui, attirant son regard vert. Il sembla pourtant hésiter à parler.

– Je suis assez honteux que tu doives jouer un tel rôle, avoua-t-il après l'avoir longuement observé.

Loki secoua la tête en réponse.

– J'ai été aussi blessé par le passé, Freyr. Je t'ai moins vu l'être car tu avais le choix de participer ou non aux combats asgardiens.

– Oui, tu as été blessé, regretta le Vane. Face à Rinhrus. Et ma réaction a été de laisser éclater ma colère à Vanaheim.

– Tu devais quoi qu'il en soit te rendre à Vanaheim pour ordonner la traque de Nerthus, rappela Loki. Et je t'en prie, pas d'excuses ce soir.

Il acheva de nettoyer les blessures de l'aîné avec l'alcool et replia les couvertures afin de soulever son haut et de laisser apparaître son abdomen brûlé, dépourvu de bandage – l'action du feu éliminait le risque infection. Il détailla avec attention la plaie cautérisée en réprimant un nouveau malaise à cette vision qui était son œuvre.

– Tu fais encore moins confiance aux nains que moi, rit doucement Freyr.

– J'ai trop accordé ma confiance aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher un pot de graisse, dont il étala le contenu sur les brûlures.

– Comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec Odin ?

– Plutôt bien, nous devrons en parler de toute manière. Et j'ai pu voir Freyja, comme Njörd.

– Comment vont-ils ? Demanda le Vane, soulagé sur ce point.

– Ils tiennent debout, et Freyja est effrayante. Sif l'adorerait.

Freyr sourit à cette remarque et observa attentivement le travail minutieux de Loki, qui semblait pourtant supplier pour quelques heures de sommeil. Il ne l'arrêta pas, cependant, comprenant que l'Ase tenait à terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

En revanche, le poids de ses pupilles concentrées sur Loki finit par troubler ce dernier, dont les orbes émeraude dérivèrent finalement pour s'attarder sur son mentor. Au même instant, il remarqua que le collier qu'il avait offert à Freyr était abîmé au niveau de la chaîne, comme fondue.

– Nerthus l'a visé, expliqua le Vane, désolé en devinant ce qu'il regardait avec une telle intensité. La magie contenue dans l'erghen l'a protégé de dégâts plus importants.

– Je le ferai réparer, assura Loki en reprenant sa tâche.

Il passa sur les zones les plus douloureuses en prenant son temps.

– À quoi penses-tu, Freyr ? Demanda-t-il finalement en sentant le regard bleu toujours sur lui.

– À rien de particulier, répondit le roi en détournant les yeux.

Loki s'interrompit encore une fois pour se pencher vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne le regarder à nouveau.

– À quoi penses-tu ? Répéta-t-il.

– Il y a des centaines de choses auxquelles penser dans cette situation, soupira l'aîné. C'est agaçant.

Quand le dieu du Chaos fronça les sourcils, Freyr se sentit obligé d'expliciter :

– Même si c'est mon rôle, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner régir Vanaheim dès que mon état le permettra, murmura-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des problèmes autrement plus profonds à régler que ceux de mon royaume, mais pour nous, seule l'action de régner existe et compte. Je ne me demande plus pourquoi les princes sont tellement déséquilibrés ou arrogants s'ils sont élevés par les rois campés dans leurs obligations que sont leurs pères, qui décompressent eux-mêmes par l'autorité, le luxe, l'alcool ou les femmes, pour la plupart. Parfois, je pourrais donner énormément pour un peu plus de normalité.

Le Vane ferma les paupières avec un soupir de lassitude.

– La situation actuelle est _étonnamment_ plus reposante et appréciable.

– Je ne savais pas que le pouvoir te pesait, admit Loki, comprenant l'idée que développait Freyr, sans toutefois penser que ce sentiment pourrait autant l'affecter.

– Il n'est pas recommandé de l'afficher lorsque c'est le cas, sourit-t-il. Mais être confronté à tout un ensemble d'individus qui ne te voient pas comme tu es, font preuve d'hypocrisie ou d'hostilité, et jouer entre la diplomatie, l'agressivité et l'autorité, devint vite usant. La stabilité est ce que je recherche de plus précieux, très souvent. Tu verras que ceux que tu connais, et qui te connaissent vraiment, en sont la seule source, et t'aideront à ne pas céder à une sévère névrose.

– Tes pensées menaient à l'idée que m'occuper de ces blessures t'aidait sur ce point ? L'interrogea avec curiosité le brun.

– Plus ou moins, avoua Freyr. Tu fais partie des rares personnes sur lesquelles je ne règne pas.

– Heureux que tu ne te méprennes pas sur ce dernier point, ronronna le prince.

Déposant le pot de graisse sur les draps, il porta une paume au cou du Vane, le poussant à rouvrir les yeux.

– J'ignorais réellement que tu désirais voir autre chose que le pouvoir, et à quel point cela pouvait te rendre nerveux, déclara-t-il en effleurant sa carotide au pouls accéléré.

– Si je veux régner correctement, j'aurai besoin d'un monde dans lequel je ne serai pas constamment acteur, justifia-t-il. J'ai besoin d'isoler ce qui est sincèrement mien des mensonges du pouvoir.

Loki croisa le regard azur qui l'avait détaillé plus tôt. Après quelques secondes de silence, il inspira fortement, concentré, capturé par la vision qu'avait développé le Vane, par la perspective qu'il ne soit pas son roi, et comme son confident et disciple, qu'il soit lui-même l'un de ceux échappant au titre suprême pour peupler l'univers que son mentor affectionnait vraiment. Il vit alors le regard de l'aîné changer sous la lumière ténue de la pièce.

Freyr leva son bras strié de sang pour poser ses doigts sur sa tempe avec beaucoup d'attention. Contre la sensation presque cuisante de la peau du dieu, l'Ase ferma les yeux, percevant la tonalité personnelle de l'échange avant même qu'elle ne transparaisse dans la voix prudente du Vane.

– Loki, parmi tous, murmura doucement le roi, sois mon secret.

Loki rouvrit immédiatement les paupières. Ils s'observèrent à peine une seconde d'une totale compréhension et reconnaissance, conscients du sens à peine dissimulé de ces mots, avant qu'une pulsion intense n'amène Loki à embrasser le Vane. Une pulsion, certes, mais probablement plus sincère que toutes ses paroles auraient pu l'être.

Sans hésitation, Freyr dont les termes chuchotés avaient été loin de l'innocence la plus pure, dessina un chemin du bout des doigts sur le crâne de l'Asgardien, en serpentant le long de ses mèches encre, pour le retenir. De son côté, le jeune dieu décida rapidement de se stabiliser en passant au-dessus de son mentor d'un habile mouvement de jambes, prenant garde à ne pas frôler ses blessures. Ses paumes pâles trouvèrent les épaules recouvertes d'un fin tissu bleuté de l'aile médicale du palais et les parcoururent, caressant la peau exposée, parfois écorchée, avec minutie, jusqu'à ces bras qu'il avait vu exercer la magie la plus complexe en gestes précis et fascinants dignes des plus expérimentés.

Il alla saisir la main de Freyr, qui s'était déposée contre sa nuque, dont la peau chaude de Vane rongeait la sienne, en évitant sur son avant-bras les malencontreuses plaies de ce soir. Entourant les doigts pâles, resserrés derrière sa tête avec conviction malgré l'épuisement, Loki relâcha ses lèvres en se réjouissant de percevoir contre son menton un souffle satisfait.

Il se recula peu, inspirant profondément tandis qu'il détaillait le regard enchanté du souverain, qui lui arracha un sourire presque apaisé. Il avait enfin saisi celui qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps, et voyait avec plaisir le Vane éprouver cette même sensation agréable qui le laissait plus comblé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Être le secret d'un roi qu'il admirait tant en dehors de son titre, oui, il le pouvait sans doute.

– Je le serai, promit-il. Je porterai derrière toi le savoir de ce que tu es vraiment, pendant que tu seras le roi de tous.

– C'est le titre d'Odin, sourit Freyr en glissant affectueusement ses doigts sur les cervicales du brun.

– Non, non, gronda Loki. C'est le tien. Odin n'est adoré ni des Ljósálfars, ni des Vanes, ni de moi.

Freyr laissa échapper un rire discret et parcourut du pouce un sourcil de l'Ase.

– Dors ici, ordonna-t-il presque.

– Bien sûr. Et maudis ta mère, j'aurais fait bien plus si tu n'étais pas dans un tel état, ricana Loki en basculant sur le flanc à côté de Freyr, face à lui.

– Patience, jeune prince. Tu dors toujours sur le flanc, remarqua alors l'aîné.

– Ou sur l'estomac.

– Comme les chats, compara-t-il immédiatement.

– Oui, j'ai toujours été obsédé par l'idée qu'on m'assassine en m'ouvrant le ventre, ironisa Loki qui avait du mal à comprendre d'où venait cette réflexion.

Mais plus sincèrement, il savait quels ressentis créaient leurs propos désinvoltes : la nervosité, et l'excitation, bien que ce second terme lui paraisse décalé.

Freyr leva les yeux au ciel et les ferma, épuisé. Bien vite, et sans emmêler leurs pensées dans des sujets plus inintéressants encore avec pour seule fonction d'évacuer la tension qu'ils avaient accumulée – et qui avait sans doute encouragé leur échange – les deux dieux constatèrent leur intérêt mutuel dans le silence pour trouver le repos au milieu de la nuit de Nidavellir. Ce fut avant que Loki ne sente malgré tout un toucher imprécis frôler ses doigts sans aller jusqu'à les saisir.

* * *

**Note sur la désinhibition** (je n'ai pas mis une étoile dans le chapitre pour ne pas risquer de vous spoiler la fin du chapitre si vos yeux vagabondent...) : l'état instable de la magie de Freyr et son propre état émotionnel la crée. Ses émotions deviennent incontrôlables et le désinhibe totalement : il est alors capable d'utiliser une force dont même le corps "humain" ne se sert pas car elle pourrait léser le corps de l'individu lui-même. C'est aussi ce qui peut se produire chez une personne saoule ou droguée, qui deviendrait durant cet état plus forte physiquement. La désinhibition peut aussi lever les barrières de bien d'autres choses (toujours identiquement à une personne saoule ou droguée), dans son dialogue par exemple (absence de pudeur, soudaines confessions, etc...). Inutile de préciser que cet état peut-être très dangereux pour la personne en elle-même.

**NdA : **FINALLY.  
Non, plus exactement, ce n'est qu'une étape parmi tant d'autres. Mais elle marque un vrai tournant (que je crève de prendre depuis un millard de chapitres bordel-).  
J'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de placer ce moment, puisque les personnages ont depuis longtemps fait varier le scénario sans me laisser complétement maître de ce qui arriverait aux chapitres suivants (même si maintenant, j'ai tout ce qui suivra en tête). C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les chapitres sont venus assez lentement récemment, car je me suis toujours ravisée, trouvant une telle scène décalée à chaque fois. Je dois avoir au moins 10 000 mots de passages bazardés sur mon disque dur concernant ce rapprochement entre Freyr et Loki.  
Pourtant, ce moment-là pour qu'ils brisent leur relation platonique si longue m'a paru idéal, Loki ayant eu très peur de perdre Freyr et nécessitant ainsi d'avoir une prise sur lui, voire de se montrer protecteur. Le rendu aussi m'a convenu, même si j'espère sincèrement que vous n'avez pas été surpris (je ne voulais pas que vous soyez étonné par l'arrivée de ce passage, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus vous l'annoncer clairement avec de nombreux indices qui auraient tué la scène).  
Quoi qu'il en soit, gardez en tête que ces deux personnages ne sont pas ordinaires et que je ne vais pas en faire un petit couple kawaii soudain très à l'aise. Les deux traînent des casseroles franchement handicapantes et devront trouver comment vivre ensemble à leur façon, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas simplement se câliner toute la journée, qu'importe leurs sentiments. Le chapitre 21 intitulé "Comment aimer" rentre d'ailleurs parfaitement dans leurs interactions futures (et si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, il aborde les relations de Loki adolescent/jeune adulte).

Voilà voilàà... Bonne journée/soirée ?


	26. Sang vane

Hm, je fais mon blabla avant la relecture. Pour oublier que j'ai 10 400 mots à corriger (et étant fatiguée, j'ai vraiment la sensation d'avoir trouvé dans mes factices éclats de génie insomniaques des tournures de phrases pour le moins immondes que je vais de voir rapidement virer (Note Post-relecture : OH MON DIEU OUI). Donc je nie l'existence du chapitre pour le moment. Huh.

Plus sérieusement, j'aime poster des chapitres longs, parce que je sais moi-même que j'adore en lire. Quitte à espacer les chapitres, autant ne pas le faire pour rien et vous donner de la matière ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, en tout cas !

Les interrogations autour de Sigyn vont enfin trouver des réponses…

(Lainergie : Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu prenais le nom de l'évolution du trop adorable wattouat. Par les Nornes, nous sommes des vikings. Anyway, have fun!)

Bonne lecture ! ... J'espère que vous aimez un peu la génétique, par contre.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Sang vane  
**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le temps que prit Loki pour donner ses instructions sur Álfheim ne fut pas suffisant pour que Freyr se réveille. Le mot qu'il avait laissé pour le prévenir de son absence s'avéra donc inutile et il le déchira avant de s'avancer vers le Vane.

– C'est l'heure, terrible roi, murmura Loki à son oreille en attrapant ses épaules pour s'empêcher de tomber, réveillant définitivement Freyr qui le regarda avec une lassitude vite rattrapée par un léger sourire, ensommeillé, mais plutôt réjoui.

– J'ai connu des réveils plus désagréables, admit-il alors avant de détailler la tenue de l'Ase, plutôt solennelle. Où étais-tu ?

– Álfheim. Je me devais de recevoir la famille de…

Soudain, il s'interrompit, se rappelant que son mentor n'avait connaissance d'aucun événement depuis leur départ de Vanaheim pour abattre Nerthus.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea vivement Freyr, s'inquiétant vite du trouble qu'il lisait dans le regard béryl.

– Beaucoup de choses que les mots de Freyja te conteront, répondit Loki en désignant sa lettre cachetée qu'il avait déposée sur la table circulaire de la pièce. Mais j'ai entendu en arrivant qu'Eir était parvenue jusqu'ici il y a une vingtaine de minutes, et je ne doute pas qu'elle va se présenter ici bientôt, donc j'ai juste le temps de t'éclairer sur le fait dont je m'apprêtais à raconter les suites. Nous verrons la lettre plus tard.

Un geste bref de la main du souverain, maintenant tout à fait sérieux, lui permit d'enchaîner :

– Un Einherjar a tué un alfe durant la bataille et blessé Midran intentionnellement, annonça-t-il en sourcillant quand il croisa le regard soudain choqué et indigné de Freyr. Et ceci pour se venger des actes passés qui lient tristement les histoires d'Asgard et d'Álfheim, tu peux le deviner. C'est avec la famille du Ljósálfar décédé que je me suis entretenu ce matin pour leur annoncer la décision d'exécuter ce soldat asgardien, une décision qu'Odin a accepté d'entendre.

Freyr ferma les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Encore faible et maintenant écœuré, il la reposa contre son oreiller avec un soupir morose.

– Quel était son nom ?

– Iss Einra. Un guerrier.

Loki entendit clairement l'expiration de Freyr se coincer dans sa gorge avec frustration.

– Iss, souffla-t-il pensivement. Je vois. Cela ne m'étonne pas, c'était un enfant naïf. Au milieu d'alliés, il ne surveillait pas ses arrières.

Le régent laissa un sourire amer étirer ses lèvres. Il savait que les mots de Freyr ne traduisaient en aucun cas le mépris.

– Tu les connais tous ainsi ? Demanda Loki.

– Les alfes sont de très bonne compagnie, expliqua-t-il sincèrement. Et protégé par des mages, il vaut mieux savoir de quelle Norne ils sont l'amusement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La plupart ont de forts caractères et des capacités très différentes qu'il faut apprendre à connaître pour les exploiter.

– Je comprends.

– Et Midran ?

Pour toute réponse, le Jötunn souleva d'un index la chemise de son mentor pour dévoiler sa peau noire, fondue et boursoufflée.

– Sans les brûlures, il a hérité de la même entaille. La sienne est guérie.

Il hésita à continuer sur le cas de Midran, qui connaissait maintenant sa filiation avec le roi de Vanaheim, mais fut contraint au silence et se leva lorsque, comme prévu, Eir s'annonça derrière la porte des appartements de Freyr.

– Roi Freyr, Prince Loki, salua-t-elle d'une voix blanche en croisant le regard du disciple et régent du Vane qui lui ouvrait la porte.

Tout Asgardien avait ses raisons de détester les deux dieux et leur alliance qu'on disait teintée de honte, autant par leur honneur bafoué que par leurs actes. Eir, bien qu'ici par devoir, ne différait pas sur ce point.

– Mon prince, appela-t-elle fermement en l'invitant à quitter la pièce d'un signe respectueux de la main.

Qu'elle exige de Loki sa sortie déplut grandement à ce dernier et il commença à protester. Il céda alors que la magicienne lui répliquait que sa présence n'influencerait pas la survie de Freyr si elle décidait subitement de l'empoisonner. L'Asgardien s'éclipsa avec un apparent calme en retenant une gifle phénoménale qui, tandis qu'il y pensait, lui paraissait positivement cathartique.

Freyr, quant à lui, ignora la remarque sarcastique de la guérisseuse tout comme la réaction furieuse de son élève. À la place, il se contenta de poser brièvement les yeux sur la magicienne avant de les baisser sur le côté, fixant un point dans le vide.

– Vous êtes moins borné et irritable que le prince, au moins, lâcha-t-elle en constatant que le roi se laissait faire sans un mot tandis qu'elle écartait son haut pour étudier sa plaie.

– Je connais les raisons de votre colère et je ne m'enorgueillis pas de ce fait, répliqua-t-il simplement.

– C'est sage, commenta-t-elle, puisque vous avez bien d'autres choses à vanter. Vous êtes un excellent magicien, et tenez des Vanes dans votre attitude plus modeste que les rares sorciers d'Asgard.

Cette fois-ci, sceptique, Freyr chercha le regard concentré de la guérisseuse.

– Je suis moins hostile à vous qu'à Loki, justifia-t-elle. Vous avez trahi Odin et les Asgardiens, mais vous n'êtes pas notre prince.

– Vous connaissez Álfheim, murmura gravement le Vane, vous ne pouvez pas penser que votre roi avait raison en la soumettant. Loki ne le pense pas non plus, car les Ljósálfars sont trop éloignés de la culture asgardienne. Cette invasion aurait détruit leur potentiel, l'incroyable don qu'ils ont dans la magie.

Eir s'interrompit brutalement tandis qu'elle étudiait l'étendue des brûlures et leur profondeur.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour un prince de vous pardonner la mort de nos guerriers.

– Ainsi depuis des siècles vous lui reprochez cela, tout en continuant à servir la famille royale ? Souffla avec agacement le fils de Njörd. Il se souvenait parfaitement que les premières semaines ultérieures à sa trahison avait été très loin de faire naître le _pardon_ chez Loki.

– Je ne passais pas mon temps à protester à ce propos, corrigea-t-elle en le regardant pour la première fois. Mais il est revenu à vos côtés, plus proche de votre famille et de votre politique que jamais, empirant encore son cas.

Freyr leva une paume autoritairement, éreinté par leurs propos qui ne menaient nulle part. La magicienne plissa les paupières, irritée, mais retourna à sa tâche en prenant des notes.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de silence en examinant le muscle de son bras, vous devriez prévenir le prince de ne pas jouer plus longtemps avec les Asgardiens.

– Est-ce une menace ? Gronda le Vane, glacial.

– Elle n'est pas de moi, mais elle l'est de tous, l'éclaira Eir avec sang-froid. La haine des Ases envers votre disciple s'élève comme les grâces qu'elle lui offre face aux autres royaumes. Les Asgardiens voient la force que gagne votre alliance. Bientôt l'indulgence dont témoigne la famille royale d'Asgard à l'égard du prince lassera leurs sujets. A défaut de se révolter contre l'attitude de leurs dirigeants, ils décideront d'agir de leur propre chef. La mort de votre guerrier alfe en est l'annonce.

– Vous ne parlez pas sans but, Eir, statua Freyr. Vous avez des noms à me donner.

Elle hocha doucement la tête en sortant une fiole dont elle versa le contenu bleuté sur le bras du roi avant de masser le muscle déchiré longuement, en étalant le liquide tiède. Puis, elle le relâcha et stérilisa une lame par une flamme qu'elle avait fait naître dans une de ses paumes, et incisa superficiellement au-dessous du claquage visible.

– J'ai des noms, en effet, que je donnerai à Odin d'ici peu. Il s'agit de proches amis du guerrier qui a outrepassé ses devoirs il y a deux jours. Je les soupçonne d'avoir tenu à ce que leur compagnon sème la confusion et la colère comme il l'a fait en abattant l'alfe, en toute connaissance de cause. Un homme comme lui n'agit pas en sachant ses opinions isolées, surtout quand il court la mort. Je pense qu'ils souhaitent nuire au prince Loki.

– En l'expulsant de son titre par la terreur ?

– Par la force, dit-elle avant de lâcher un soupir nerveux. On dit que Svandris Eglaïndottir a été aperçue à Asgard, aux côtés d'hommes à l'apparence vane.

Freyr écarquilla les yeux.

– Pensez-vous que ces rumeurs sont fondées ? S'enquit-il.

– Il est rare qu'une rumeur hasardeuse pénètre le palais d'Asgard et porte sur des individus qui le concernent peu. Qui plus est, elle a commencé à se propager peu après votre traversée du Bifröst pour vous entretenir avec notre roi. Soit peu après que notre roi Odin lève votre interdiction d'entrer en contact avec Loki, je suppose.

Freyr serra la mâchoire, se maudissant violemment. Si c'était vrai, il avait eu grandement tort de croire que Svandris se résumait à un pion inutile et spectateur. La petite sœur de Njörd et Nerthus pourrait avoir agi dans l'ombre de son aînée pendant tout ce temps sans qu'il n'y prête attention, trop obsédé par la vengeance.

Mais Nerthus restait la tête pensante. Peut-être Svandris avait-elle fait progresser ses plans pendant qu'elle dirigeait son offensive avec Baseldr, néanmoins elle participait à la stratégie de Nerthus sous ses indications et ses ordres. Retourner les Asgardiens déjà rancuniers contre Loki en répandant des propos haineux parmi la population et les guerriers, si c'était le plan tissé par la reine déchue, avait une certaine logique en observant ses méthodes. Semer la confusion, diviser les Ases et les enrager, ne relevait d'un coup de génie : il était évident qu'il fallait tenter une telle stratégie en parallèle à la force physique pour la fine joueuse qu'était sa mère, non seulement car rien ne lui coûtait d'employer ces méthodes pour manipuler les opinions, mais surtout car Asgard demeurait la faiblesse de Loki, la monture qu'il n'avait jamais su dompter.

Nerthus ne faisait que bousculer une ruine au bord de l'écroulement en dirigeant sa sœur et certains de ses alliés à l'intérieur de la cité dorée pour porter le coup de grâce à l'image de Loki.

Freyr ferma les yeux un instant. Oui, elle pouvait renverser son Lærisveinn par la force, sans même agir avec ses hommes, comme le prouvait le meurtre du guerrier alfe. Sa seule barrière restait le respect et l'obéissance des Einherjars face à Odin.

Mais Odin allait exécuter un Asgardien pour avoir tué un Ljósálfar, et il allait l'exécuter sous l'exigence de _Loki_. L'équilibre fragile de la hiérarchie pouvait se briser, sans même que les Asgardiens ne reprochent quoi que ce soit à leur roi : ils croiraient sincèrement en la justesse de leur cause, allant jusqu'à penser aider leur dirigeant.

– J'ai bientôt fini, annonça Eir.

– Pourquoi me révélez-vous cela ? Persista le Vane.

La guérisseuse posa ses instruments, et saisit son carnet pour finir d'y consigner ses observations.

– Je ne soutiens plus Loki depuis des siècles, et je vous accorde qu'agir en sa faveur maintenant puisse éveiller votre méfiance à raison, avoua la magicienne, mais rien de positif ne pourrait découler des actes de Svandris et de sa sœur. Elles mènent égoïstement leurs plans à leurs fins et sont loin de se soucier du chaos qu'elles créeront si les Asgardiens essayent de renverser Loki. Vanaheim le protégera sous votre commandement et pourrait entrer en guerre contre des ennemis qui, détachés du comportement coopératif d'Odin envers votre disciple, ne suivront personne. Aucun ne sera alors en mesure d'apaiser les tensions entre Asgard, Vanaheim, ou Álfheim. Peu de guerres seraient aussi destructrices que cette perspective.

– Le pouvoir d'Odin est-il donc si fragilisé ? Tiqua Freyr.

Eir soupira en refermant son carnet.

– Le roi a laissé le prince Loki le trahir par le passé. Il l'a certes puni, mais depuis deux ans, il est complétement libre. Quant au prince Thor, il s'est absenté près d'une vingtaine d'années depuis sa bataille contre son frère pour… vivre sur Midgard. Les derniers événements peuvent achever l'influence du Père-de-toute-chose sur ses sujets.

Freyr sourcilla devant son pessimisme. Il devrait s'entretenir avec Odin et Thor : Eir pouvait toujours lui mentir pour semer la discorde dans l'alliance fragile qu'Asgard entretenait avec Vanaheim et Álfheim, en le poussant à agir contre un groupe isolé d'Asgardiens à l'insu de leur roi. Et assurément, Freyr n'était pas un homme qui prenait de tels risques.

Impassible face à l'air pensif du roi, Eir revint dans son rôle de guérisseuse en le coupant à nouveau dans ses réflexions :

– Pour votre bras, je peux ressouder les fibres musculaires immédiatement, sans que vous ne soyez gêné à l'avenir. En revanche, pour votre abdomen et votre flanc, je ne peux travailler qu'avec celles encore vivantes. Elles ne seront pas suffisantes pour reformer entièrement les muscles et vous ne pourrez pas les développer, je suis même surprise que vous ayez eu autant de chance jusque-là : vos muscles auraient pu se déchirer entièrement et votre problème aurait résidé dans le fait de ne pas perdre vos intestins, littéralement. Je vais donc temporairement reconstruire le muscle en réorganisant les fibres restantes et prélever quelques cellules pour les mettre en culture et les forcer à se multiplier rapidement. Une fois fait, je vous les grefferai. Pour les nerfs, je les clonerai afin que vous retrouviez une certaine sensibilité, et reconstruirai la peau similairement, pour que vous ayez une cicatrice moins ostensible que celle d'une brûlure. À moins que vous ne soyez contre l'idée de la cacher.

– Ma réponse changerait-elle beaucoup ce que vous allez faire ces prochains jours ?

– Peu, répondit professionnellement Eir.

– Dans ce cas, laissez-moi encore le temps d'y songer.

La magicienne acquiesça et pressa ses paumes contre le bras de Freyr, attendant son accord qu'il signifia d'un bref mouvement de menton.

La magie inconnue que Freyr se trouvait incapable de ressentir, privé de son pouvoir comme il l'était par Loki, glissa sous sa peau grâce à l'incision pratiquée par Eir quelques minutes plus tôt, refermée par un sang à peine coagulé. Si ce début de cicatrisation n'empêchait pas la magie de pénétrer dans le bras du Vane, elle isolait au moins l'intérieur de son corps de l'environnement d'une chambre qui n'était pas propre à pratiquer ce type d'ouvertures vers les muscles et les os.

Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes à Eir pour réformer le muscle de son bras, et afin d'en faire de même pour son ventre, en déplaçant les cellules pour les réarranger comme elle le souhaitait grâce au mouvement subtil de sa magie.

– Vous tiendrez mieux debout que précédemment, _sans forcer_, avertit-elle sur un ton plus autoritairement médical que tous les autres entendus par le roi au cours de leurs échanges. Vous pourriez avoir de violentes crampes, également. Je prélèverai ce dont j'ai besoin ce soir, pour que vous récupériez la nuit plutôt que de perdre du temps aujourd'hui après une telle crise, si vous le désirez.

– Je vous remercie, déclara-t-il sincèrement tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires. En ce qui concerne ce que vous m'avez raconté, je parlerai dans quelques jours à votre roi.

Elle hocha la tête et le salua poliment avant de quitter la pièce. Freyr essaya de se redresser l'instant suivant sa sortie, détendant peu à peu ses membres ankylosés.

Il avait menti : il allait convoquer Odin et Thor sur le champ, mais personne d'autre que Loki et lui ne devrait en être averti, surtout au milieu des nains, avec la probabilité qu'Eir l'ait trompé. Simplement, l'entrée de Loki ne suivit pas le départ d'Eir, et Freyr en déduisit qu'il ne les avait pas attendus derrière la porte de ses quartiers. Et croire qu'il s'était éclipsé de son plein gré serait mal connaître sa prudence.

Bien décidé à trouver le dieu, Freyr se prépara et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient posées sur une chaise, mais apprécia grandement que Loki ait pensé à lui sur ce point.

En quittant la pièce pour déboucher sur un couloir du palais de Nidavellir déserté des gardes à son plus grand avantage, il partit à la recherche de son ancien apprenti en s'agaçant rapidement de la douleur de ses muscles et des brûlures contre le tissu de sa tenue.

Ce fut un autre résident d'Álfheim qu'il trouva sur son chemin.

– Midran, appela le roi en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les écouter s'ils parlaient à voix basse, tandis que le concerné se tournait vers lui, écarquillant légèrement les yeux en croisant les siens. J'ai besoin de Loki, et de toi pour te rendre à Asgard.

– Je… Le régent a été convoqué par le roi Iwal-

– Où et quand ? Siffla le dieu, que les méthodes du roi de Nidavellir exaspéraient.

– Il y a quelques minutes… dans la salle du trône.

Midran avait l'air abasourdi et secoué, ce qui frappa finalement Freyr, le poussant à expliquer ses plans plus amplement :

– Je vais m'occuper d'Iwaldi. J'aimerais que tu ailles discrètement en Asgard, même si je suis navré de te le demander en des temps si troublés pour les alfes. Tâche de dissimuler tes origines au mieux, et convaincs Odin et Thor de venir ici sous le couvert d'une illusion pour éviter d'être reconnus, mais ne… Midran ?

L'alfe avait l'air désespéré à présent, pris de court par celui face auquel il pensait tant enrager en le revoyant. Mais le roi Freyr était ainsi, un stratège minutieux et motivé, parfois plongé dans ses plans avec une ferveur proche de l'obsession qui en avait toujours fait un dirigeant très actif, à qui revenait l'admiration et la reconnaissance des Ljósálfars sans faillir. Et cette facette acharnée de son souverain avait toujours fasciné comme attendri Midran, si bien qu'il se trouva incapable à cet instant de reprocher au roi, blessé et soucieux, ses mensonges.

– Tu es le seul qui puisse avoir toute ma confiance pour ce rôle, poursuivit le Vane en sourcillant, ne saisissant absolument pas le regard perdu qui le détaillait. Je ne-

– Nous sommes frères, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda brusquement Midran.

Un roi ne reculait pas, jamais. Mais devant le jeune mage qui s'était jeté tête baissée dans la confession des pensées qui le clouaient sur place depuis le début de cet échange, Freyr fit un pas en arrière, et braqua un regard choqué dans celui de l'alfe, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant une réponse à sa déclaration très calme.

– Mon roi ? Appela Midran, presque inquiet de son attitude.

– Je ne suis pas ton roi, murmura immédiatement l'aîné en réponse après avoir lâché une expiration violente qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs secondes.

Midran observa le mage silencieusement, parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait des choses à dire, que seules sa surprise et peut-être son appréhension de le voir mal réagir bridaient.

Son interlocuteur inspira fortement, ses paupières closes un moment pour rassembler ses pensées.

– J'ignore comment tu l'as appris, souffla avec prudence le Vane, mais qu'importe la manière dont c'est arrivé, je suis sincèrement désolé.

– Que je sache la vérité ? Tiqua Midran.

– Non, mais qu'elle ne soit pas venue de moi est… regrettable.

– Regrettable ? Souligna l'alfe en haussant un sourcil. C'est vraiment tout ce que cela vous inspire ?

Freyr secoua la tête en soupirant. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cela.

– Que voulez-vous que je fasse à Asgard ? Reprit soudainement Midran. Je ne vous ai pas vraiment écouté, avoua-t-il.

Le souverain releva un regard pour le moins confus vers son cadet.

– Nous parlerons plus tard, expliqua Midran, vous aviez l'air pressé.

Freyr ferma les yeux pour retrouver contenance et répéta :

– Rends-toi là-bas sans être agressé par ces imbéciles d'Ases et indique à Odin et Thor de me rejoindre dans le secret, en changeant leur apparence, si besoin. Il en va réellement de la paix entre les royaumes.

Midran se concentra uniquement sur l'ordre quand il comprit que le Vane était parfaitement sérieux.

– Sois prudent, ajouta Freyr lorsque le guerrier se retourna pour s'éloigner.

Ce dernier s'interrompit dans son geste. Faisant face à son dos, Freyr put observer la courbe de ses épaules s'adoucir après un instant de mutisme.

– Vous aussi, répondit l'alfe. Vous me devez des explications.

Le roi n'empêcha pas un sourire contrit d'étirer ses lèvres. Midran tirait profit de la vérité qu'il avait apprise pour être un peu moins solennel, mais son aîné ne pouvait que s'incliner face à sa nouvelle assurance, après les mensonges qu'il avait entretenus tant d'années tout en osant garder son parent proche de lui.

Midran disparut au détour d'un couloir, et Freyr, avant que ses pensées ne dérivent vers la salle du trône, espéra, fébrile, que l'alfe ne condamnerait pas trop vivement les tromperies dont il avait été victime. Il avait appris à beaucoup apprécier ce mage réservé, plus naïf et désintéressé du pouvoir que les individus que la royauté lui faisait côtoyer. Plus raisonnable. Et pour Freyr, à l'existence si ancrée dans son rôle, se heurter aux différences de Midran était fascinant, autant que sa personnalité attachante.

Mais pour l'heure, Iwaldi lui nuisait à nouveau en _convoquant_ son régent. Cette pensée l'horripilait, mais paradoxalement, l'amusait intensément : le nain n'avait de toute évidence pas saisi le caractère de Loki pour le traiter de la sorte.

Et Iwaldi le payait, constata Freyr, présence invisible et impromptue qui venait se mêler aux vociférations déjà colorées de son disciple, une fois les portes de la salle du trône enfoncées devant l'air hagard des soldats nains.

– Vous ne savez pas tenir votre fille et cela devrait devenir mon problème ?! Cracha brutalement l'Ase sans même remarquer l'entrée du Vane, qui s'avançait derrière lui vers la scène du conflit, paisiblement, peut-être un peu trop satisfait de la férocité dont il témoignait envers le roi. Vous pensez que j'enlèverais Sigyn ou désobéirais à vos indications par simple plaisir ? Si vous le feriez à ma place, n'ayez au moins pas l'audace de m'associer à des actes aussi stupides !

Le souverain s'avançait, maintenant, hors de lui, sa main tâtant l'impressionnante hache double qui reposait contre sa cuisse.

– Vous ne devriez pas tenir de tels propos devant moi, Loki ! Siffla-t-il en s'arrêtant en bas des marches du trône, laissant un bon mètre entre lui et son interlocuteur. Je ne peux pas croire que sa soudaine disparition soit un malencontreux hasard !

Loki tremblait presque, et même dépourvu de magie, Freyr pouvait sentir qu'il était à près à tordre la nuque du petit roi furieux comme il l'aurait fait avec un lapin.

– Vous êtes incapable de la moindre autorité sur elle, ou alors vous la surprotégez sans raison, mais dans ce cas je n'ai rien à faire dans vos histoires !

– Du calme, mon prince, sourit finalement Freyr en posant une paume sur l'épaule de son élève.

Il sentit que celui-ci avait manqué de se retourner brusquement, de surprise et d'énervement, avant de reconnaître sa voix. Comme pour évacuer la tension de ses muscles contractés, Freyr appuya distraitement sur son trapèze du pouce. Mais rapidement, l'étonnement du régent triompha sur sa colère et le poussa à lui faire face.

– Tu es debout, souffla-t-il en le scrutant de haut en bas.

– Le roi n'aime pas être exclu longtemps de son propre rôle, même s'il l'apprécie de temps en temps, répondit le Vane inintelligiblement pour que seul Loki partage les paroles qui reflétaient leur discussion, et surtout, le baiser dont eux seuls avaient été témoins. J'aimerais donc connaître l'exact sujet qui fend l'atmosphère du palais nain en éclats de voix si inspirés, continua-t-il en glissant ses yeux vers Iwaldi.

Le roi nain se détendit légèrement, mais s'avança avec conviction devant le Vane.

– Les gardes qui servent ma fille-

– L'enferment, ricana le dieu du Chaos, qui n'insista pas lorsque son mentor leva une paume pour lui intimer le silence, retenant ainsi les protestations d'Iwaldi.

– Les gardes qui la _servent_, persista le roi, m'ont rapporté qu'elle avait tout bonnement disparu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cet événement soudain est étroitement lié à votre présence.

Freyr secoua la tête avec un certain flegme.

– Nous n'y sommes pour rien, nous avons d'autres préoccupations pour l'heure, assura-t-il.

Le souverain s'apprêtait à répondre quand il fut interpelé poliment :

– Mon roi, je vous en prie, intervint un homme âgé que les deux dieux reconnurent comme l'un des conseillers d'Iwaldi, nos invités ont sans doute peu de temps pour le consacrer à la princesse, comme l'affirme le roi Freyr. De plus, beaucoup sont d'avis que vous devriez faire davantage preuve de respect envers le prince Loki. Malgré ses actes, qui ont nui à Sigyn, il a autrefois tiré Nidavellir de son isolement économique et social en entretenant activement nos relations avec Asgard. Il a consacré une large part de son temps au commerce nain, que ce soit celui de nos métaux, ou de la magie. Notre peuple comme le sien ont trouvé comment profiter de cette entente. Quant à la princesse Sigyn, vous savez qu'elle s'agace rapidement d'être suivie. Son caractère fort et autonome l'aurait poussé à échapper à la vigilance des gardes.

Loki haussa brièvement les sourcils, pour le moins surpris, avant d'incliner respectueusement la tête vers cet homme.

De son côté, Iwaldi sourcilla, mais étrangement, accepta d'écouter les paroles de son conseiller en indiquant au Vane et à son régent qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs quartiers.

– Qui est ce conseiller ? Demanda Freyr une fois sorti en compagnie de l'Ase, qui semblait pensif.

– Wierürd. Il s'est un peu retiré du grand public pour se consacrer entièrement à la gestion du royaume, ceci expliquant certainement qu'il te soit inconnu. C'est un homme sage et un ami du roi, mais je n'aurais pas soupçonné qu'il finirait par mettre un terme à son incompréhensible crise, avoua-t-il. Il est néanmoins vrai que j'ai beaucoup traité avec lui ces dernières années, les liens économiques entre Asgard et Nidavellir ayant implosé, il en allait de mon rôle, de ma raison d'être tiré en dehors des prisons. Je suppose qu'Odin a vu en moi un candidat idéal pour ma connaissance des nains et des négociations à entreprendre avec eux afin de les tenter.

– Oui, tu étais déjà énormément en contact avec eux quand j'étais à Asgard. C'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Odin t'a donné une épouse de leur famille royale.

– Sûrement, soupira Loki.

Freyr déposa sa paume contre la porte de ses quartiers avant d'en tourner la poignée et glissa un regard pensif vers son régent.

– Je dois utiliser la salle de bain, mais j'aimerais que pendant ce temps tu me renseignes sur tout ce que j'ai pu manquer.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Puis-je entrer ?

Il ne reçut pour seule autorisation qu'un grondement de gorge paresseux, et poussa la porte, révélant une salle de bain embrumée au milieu de laquelle un large bassin d'un liquide ocre nommé lait de Shriva était occupé par le Vane qui avait basculé la tête en arrière en étendant ses bras le long des bords carrelés, les yeux clos. Le bain parfumé légèrement était opaque, ce qui arrangeait sans doute le dieu puisqu'elle montait jusqu'à ses brûlures, qui dépassaient seulement de quelques centimètres – il n'était pas exactement pudique et profitait juste des bains spécifiques de Nidavellir, mais aucun ne niait que cette situation les mettait plus à l'aise.

Néanmoins, le Géant des glaces ne put s'empêcher de lâcher à ce propos un commentaire amusé :

– Pudique roi, tu n'as de Vane que le nom.

Joueuses, les pupilles dudit roi tombèrent sur lui, étincelles professorales pour un joyeux ignorant.

– Je croyais que tu connaissais mieux Vanaheim, mon jeune prince. Il n'est certainement pas question en présence d'un subtil esprit à séduire de se montrer offensant et impudique. Si tu étais l'aventure d'un soir, je ne serais pas si distant de ton chaste regard.

Loki rit délicatement. Son mentor n'avait jamais été malhabile sur les mots, ni moins provocant.

– Principes de Vanaheim, mh ? Fredonna-t-il sur le même ton élégant. Est-ce que ce mensonge est vrai ?

– Complètement faux. Mais ce sont mes propres principes, sourit Freyr.

– J'imagine que les principes d'un roi sont ceux de son peuple, à l'avenir. Mais crois-moi, sombre tacticien de la courtoisie, ronronna le dieu de la Malice, tu as depuis longtemps perverti mon esprit pour que tes manières, tes pensées et ta voix l'apprivoisent. N'use pas plus de tes principes _chastes_.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Freyr qui lui faisait signe d'approcher.

– Comment peux-tu te baigner dans une eau aussi chaude ? Souffla alors l'Asgardien, sidéré de voir qu'il s'accommodait de cette atmosphère étouffante.

Freyr ne changea pas de position, laissant juste un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres.

– La température de notre peuple est élevée, elle avoisine les 41°C. Je conçois que ce soit invivable pour toi, baisse si tu le souhaites, mais je ne bouge pas.

Le plus jeune activa juste la ventilation pour évacuer la fumée et rafraîchir l'air, s'allégea en retirant une veste noire qu'il jeta négligemment sur un siège, puis avança en contournant le bassin jusqu'à parvenir près de Freyr, qui entrouvrit les paupières quand il fut debout derrière lui. L'Asgardien se pencha en avant pour éviter au Vane de se tordre trop pour l'apercevoir, et agita au-dessus de lui la lettre de Freyja.

– Dois-je te la lire ? Demanda-t-il en observant les doigts humides du roi.

Pour tout réponse, celui-ci leva une main vers le papier et sans crier gare, poussa un violent juron quand il fut surprit par une crampe au bras. Il plaqua immédiatement une paume sur le muscle capricieux et de son côté, Loki appuya sur son épaule pour l'immerger jusqu'au biceps dans l'eau brûlante.

– Masse, ordonna machinalement le brun, oubliant étonnamment que Freyr avait sans doute eu plus d'une crampe dans sa vie.

Celui-ci pencha la tête en avant et poussa un soupir douloureux. La fatigue accentuait chaque sensation aussi désagréable.

– Qu'a fait Eir ? L'interrogea Loki quand il reprit une respiration plus calme, soulagé par la chaleur et la pression qu'il exerçait sur le muscle.

– Elle a rattaché les fibres encore vivantes, murmura le roi en relâchant son bras, rebasculant l'arrière de son crâne contre le bord du bassin pour lever un regard terne vers Loki. Elle en prélèvera d'autres ce soir pour accélérer leur division et compenser entièrement celles manquantes. Identiquement pour la peau et les nerfs.

Le Jötunn hocha la tête pensivement et donna finalement la lettre à son homologue.

Il la parcourut en perdant littéralement des couleurs, ses pupilles voyageant sur le papier avec un nerveux empressement. Et lorsqu'il termina sa lecture, il la froissa, la plongea dans l'eau, puis la jeta loin de lui, près de la porte. Il ne s'expliqua pas sur son geste et couvrit de son avant-bras ses yeux, inexpressif. Instinctivement, Loki saisit la main qui pendait près de sa tempe. Les doigts de Freyr se resserrèrent autour des siens, mais il resta silencieux encore une dizaine de secondes.

Cette fois-ci, même incapable de capter le ressenti de Freyr à travers la magie qu'il lui avait retirée, l'Asgardien perçut clairement que son mentor avait atteint la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il ne sut pas même comprendre l'origine du sang-froid qui figeait les traits du roi sans qu'il ne soit emporté dans une féroce réaction à ce qu'il avait appris.

– Tu m'aiderais dans ce genre de situations, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Freyr doucement.

– Ne pose même pas cette question, répliqua Loki en s'asseyant à même le sol pour finalement rester au plus près du Vane.

– As-tu lu cette lettre ?

– J'attendais que tu le fasses.

Freyr retira son bras et révéla ses yeux clos encadrés par la courbe dure de ses sourcils. Il éclaira alors le prince sur le contenu du mot :

– Je vais devoir convaincre mon père de quitter la capitale. Tout comme moi, Freyja pense qu'il ne peut plus être exposé à Nerthus : les actes qui les lient dans leur adolescence et plus tard ont fini de sceller la folie de notre mère et nous savons qu'il n'est pas capable de l'affronter pour ces raisons… Je t'expliquerai si tu le souhaites, précisa-t-il en croisant le regard perplexe du jeune dieu. La deuxième chose, c'est Midran, mais tu sais aussi, apparemment.

– Oui, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler, s'excusa-t-il, l'apprendre par cette lettre est-

– Je ne l'a pas appris par Freyja, j'ai vu Midran, corrigea le Vane en rouvrant les paupières.

Loki se figea.

– Comment a-t-il réagi ? Questionna-t-il avec une certaine appréhension, craignant qu'il ait juste craché sur le Vane sa rancœur.

– Il était calme. Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de parler, je l'ai envoyé à Asgard, et encore une fois : nous en parlerons ultérieurement.

Il lâcha une lourde expiration et secoua la tête pensivement.

– Le pire, c'est Aïlys, murmura-t-il, l'abattement visible sur ses traits relâchés. D'après ce que ma sœur décrit, si elle se réveille, ce ne sera pas sans lourdes séquelles.

Freyr balaya la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts, distraitement.

– Gerd va être effondrée, dit-il, bas, presque inaudible.

Son ton était éteint, tant que Loki se pencha pour poser sur la nuque du Vane qui lui tournait le dos une paume réconfortante.

– Donc Gerd et Aïlys… Commença l'Ase sans savoir comment poursuivre en la présence de Freyr… Tu les laisses faire ?

– Gerd est heureuse en sa compagnie, répondit-il doucement. Je m'estime heureux que ce soit le cas, plutôt qu'elle se sente emprisonnée par notre union et nos rôles.

– Et toi ?

– Je suis un prince et un roi, déclara le Vane avec une certaine désinvolture, je n'ai pas besoin d'une épouse pour briser la solitude. Cela ne fait pas d'elle et moi de parfaits étrangers, ne te méprends pas. Nous nous connaissons assez pour ne pas nous vexer ou nous ignorer… Je me suis arrangé par le passé pour ne pas avoir à prendre pour épouse quelqu'un qui ne s'entendrait pas avec moi.

Loki plissa les yeux et glissa plus proche du bord, saisit le menton du souverain et bascula sa tête en arrière pour que son regard azur tombe sur lui. Il était maussade, étrangement affecté par l'état de l'amante de sa propre femme. L'Ase aurait ri d'une telle situation si elle n'avait pas été celle de son mentor. Par de telles explications, ce dernier prouvait encore la cohésion tenace du noyau familial qu'il avait constitué, réduit à son père, sa sœur, son épouse, Midran et le disciple qu'il avait été. Ils demeuraient peu, mais Freyr tenait à eux avec acharnement. Ensemble, ils étaient les seuls qui comptaient en dehors du poids de la royauté. Et aujourd'hui encore, Nerthus le détruisait.

– Il me reste des derniers détails à te demander, à propos de ton combat contre _elle_, déclara finalement le brun que les pensées guidaient vers la reine déchue. Comment a-t-elle pu bloquer ta magie ?

L'aîné poussa un soupir de frustration et détacha la main de Loki pour se tourner vers lui, face au bord sur lequel il s'appuya d'un bras.

– Je ne sais pas. J'ai été propulsé par une déflagration de seidr noir dans le portail qui nous a menés à Nidavellir, et c'est en voyant que Nerthus prenait son temps avant de le traverser que j'ai saisi la chance de me métamorphoser pour me camoufler en attendant son apparition. Mais par des capacités que j'ignore, elle m'a démasqué et m'a bloqué dans cette forme par le même coup qui m'a ouvert le flanc. Elle est partie d'elle-même juste après. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle me laissait la possibilité de survivre à cet affrontement.

– Elle est partie sans rien dire ? Interrogea Loki que cette conclusion laissait sur sa faim.

Freyr ricana sans aucune joie en levant les yeux vers le Jötunn.

– Nerthus, muette ? Bien sûr qu'elle a parlé, mais ce n'était certainement pas d'un intérêt particulier pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ses incessants discours face à moi ne méritent pas que je te les répète, vraiment.

Le Vane s'éloigna pour saisir la bouteille d'une solution, posée sur un plateau qui flottait au milieu du lait de Shriva, et en humer le contenu. Il plissa les yeux, et répéta le même geste pour trois autres bouteilles.

– Par les Nornes, pourquoi les nains apprécient-ils des odeurs si fortes ? Gronda-t-il en choisissant finalement l'un des produits à contrecœur.

– Parce qu'ils doivent en dissimuler des toutes aussi fortes.

– Fine plaisanterie, commenta Freyr.

– Pardonne-moi de ne pas me montrer complaisant quand il s'agit du peuple dont le roi vient de me hurler dessus sans raison.

– Excuse Iwaldi, soupira le roi, attirant le regard perplexe de son Lærisveinn. Il sent que la situation lui échappe.

Loki sourcilla, encore plus perdu. Freyr, qui semblait tellement tendu face au nain et allait jusqu'à s'exaspérer de son existence même, le défendait, ou du moins, justifiait ses actes.

– Il serait temps de m'expliquer, dans ce cas, déclara-t-il au Vane qui, l'air pensif et un peu fermé, recouvrait ses épaules du savon pour en retirer les traces de terre, de sang et de sueur qui y avait séché.

– Je préfère calmer cette situation avant de t'en parler, même si entre nous, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

Il s'immergea jusqu'à la nuque pendant que Loki protestait :

– Alors dis-moi. Je déteste être dans l'ignorance ainsi.

– Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

– Ne change pas de sujet ! Siffla le plus jeune.

– Mon patient, tendre, précieux et aimé disciple, flatta Freyr sans détour en suscitant son amusement, même si l'impression d'être odieusement manipulé suivait sans mal… Ne te montre pas si hâtif. Je te parlerai de tout en temps voulu. Ça sera long… Mais ma question tient toujours, susurra-t-il. Rends-moi un service.

L'Asgardien leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, vaincu. Il ne fit même pas remarquer que la question du Vane s'était transformée en ordre.

Freyr lui lança la bouteille de la solution parfumée qu'il avait choisie plus tôt.

– Peux-tu m'aider pour le dos ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire parfaitement insolent.

Loki agita l'index pour lui indiquer de revenir vers lui, ce que le Vane prit un malin plaisir à faire. L'Ase le vit fermer les yeux avant de se retourner, toujours un insupportable rictus triomphal aux lèvres.

Le prince posa ses paumes enduites de savon contre les omoplates du roi usées par les épreuves des derniers jours, sans gêne, même s'il devait avouer que ce geste semblait plus personnel que n'importe quel autre qu'il aurait eu avec un ou une autre que son mentor.

Celui-ci profitait pleinement de l'accord de Loki, ses muscles se décrispant visiblement sous ses doigts qui pressaient instinctivement les points douloureux.

– Tu es très doué, souffla le Vane au bout d'un moment.

Loki s'interrompit un instant. Lui qui avait juste eu pour optique de nettoyer le dos du roi se retrouvait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à le soulager en évacuant la tension des muscles de ses épaules. Le Vane comprit sûrement son trouble passager car il ne commenta pas sa pause. Ainsi, Loki reprit de lui-même ses gestes en appuyant plus fermement sur les courbatures et débuts de contractures tout en veillant à retirer des plaies superficielles la poussière et le sang.

– Les Asgardiens entretiennent une certaine "culture" du massage, murmura-t-il finalement.

– Oui, je m'en souviens, confirma le Vane dans un soupir décontracté. Il y a énormément de masseuses employés au service du palais et des guerriers. J'étais d'ailleurs surpris de les voir si respectées. Je me suis toujours attendu à les voir harcelées par certains hommes… Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si bon.

– Merci, répondit sincèrement le régent, à sa propre surprise. Il n'y a que des masseuses au palais, mais as-tu déjà été massé par un homme ?

Le mage vit son homologue de dos incliner la tête sur le côté, étonné par la question.

– Jamais, avoua-t-il néanmoins. Je n'ai pas souvenir de masseurs exerçant où que ce soit, mis à part quelques-uns chez les guérisseurs pour les blessures musculaires et articulaires.

– Dans les souterrains de Palshenarr, il y en a. Les galeries les plus reculées peuvent mener aux thermes de l'Ewöll, dissimulés sous une centaine de mètres de roches chauffées par le volcanisme du sud d'Asgard.

Freyr se retourna, découvrant entièrement une autre facette du royaume doré. Loki redressa ses paumes en attendant que le Vane décide de se repositionner.

– Je croyais que les murs de Palshenarr renfermaient une partie des troupes asgardiennes qui se formaient au climat et aux reliefs des montagnes, répliqua-t-il.

– C'est vrai. Mais les dessous de Palshenarr n'obéissent à aucun ordre établi par le palais. Ils abritent toutes sortes de pratiques plus obscures encore que la sorcellerie. Mais de sorte que le code qui dicte les règles de cet endroit ne soit pas rompu, ces parties souterraines sont régies par Karan, une magicienne et sorcière dont le Conseil reformé chaque semaine doit déterminer si une personne peut devenir un Svartur Fiðrildi des souterrains : autrement, si elle est digne de confiance pour les fréquenter.

– Un _papillon noir_ ? Traduit Freyr qui avait levé un sourcil, dérouté.

– Oui, tu remarqueras que les esprits tordus aiment détourner des images poétiques, rit légèrement Loki. Pour Karan, les papillons sont une bonne manière de traduire le comportement des membres du souterrain, qui "volent" de quartiers en quartiers pour y découvrir chaque fois un domaine différent, voire tabou. Ce sont des lieux relativement intimes, poursuivit alors l'Ase, dans la mesure où tous doivent taire l'identité de tous. Dans le cas échéant, ils sont poursuivis inlassablement par les hommes de Karan. Même moi, un prince, je ne peux y exercer mon autorité, c'est pourquoi j'ai dû passer le même entretien que les autres devant elle et son Conseil. Mon titre ne pourrait me permettre qu'une chose : anéantir le système des souterrains, que la royauté a décidé de tolérer. Mais en tant que Svartur Fiðrildi, je n'ai plus de statut.

Freyr souffla, stupéfait, un sourire dubitatif mais dénué de tout jugement étirant ses lèvres. Il se remit de dos et laissa un faible grondement de gorge lui échapper lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau la pression experte de l'Asgardien contre ses muscles dorsaux.

– J'ignorais que tu fréquentais de tels endroits, admit le roi.

– J'y ai découvert l'esprit tolérant des souterrains. Il est d'autant plus tolérant que les dérives des dieux y sont nombreuses et sombres. Mais certaines parties du sous-Palshenarr sont habitées par de réelles perles de génie et de technique.

– Et c'est là que nous revenons au sujet des masseurs ?

– Tout à fait, murmura Loki en enfonçant ses doigts le long des vertèbres de l'aîné sans jamais provoquer de réaction douloureuse. Dans les termes de l'Ewöll, les masseurs sont des hommes. Et les hommes sont plus doux que les femmes, plus expérimentés. Ils sont attentifs. Ce sont des mages plongés dans l'étude des comportements de la magie et dans celle du corps, un peu comme la magie vanirienne. Ils lient les deux dans une pratique que je qualifierais d'art. Tu devrais en rencontrer.

– Ce sont des mots que rarement ta langue d'argent formule si honnêtement, observa Freyr, déjà admiratif envers ces hommes qui parvenaient à pousser le dieu parfois si arrogant dans un degré d'inspiration à les complimenter absolument unique.

– J'y ai appris beaucoup. Je pourrais te le montrer une fois ma magie restaurée. Je pourrais également t'y amener, tu passerais l'entretien face à Karan sans encombre, songea-t-il à voix haute, encourageant un rire attendri du Vane.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé de cela avant ?

Loki réfléchit un instant à cette question, peu convaincu par ses propres réponses. Pourtant, il se plia aux justifications qui lui venaient à l'esprit, car à moins d'ignorer ses propres raisons, il n'en voyait aucune autre possible.

– Je crois que je ne voulais pas qu'une de mes connaissances foule cet endroit.

– Tu pouvais désirer le garder tien, en effet, pour ne pas avoir à t'expliquer, ou à te rappeler qui tu es, l'aida le souverain avant de se détacher des mains de Loki en s'éloignant. Je te remercie. Pourrais-je abuser plus tard de ce talent qui est tien ?

L'Ase plissa les paupières, satisfait par sa forte impression.

– J'en serais ravi.

– Freyr ?

Loki se figea et glissa avec lenteur son regard sur la porte.

– Cette voix…

– Reste calme, Loki, demanda Freyr comme une réelle faveur. Attendez-moi, Sigyn, ajouta-t-il plus fort, attirant les yeux froids du prince.

– Que fait-elle ici ?

– De quoi vas-tu m'accuser, Loki ? Murmura le Vane avec un regard tendre pour le Jötunn perturbé. Je t'en prie, comporte-toi comme un adulte.

Le régent pencha la tête sur le côté en sourcillant, complètement désorienté.

– Retourne-toi, demanda le Vane en s'emparant d'une serviette, et espère qu'elle ne va pas s'attarder sur ta présence dans ma salle de bain.

Plutôt que de s'exécuter, le Jötunn alla affronter le problème directement : il sortit de la pièce en ignorant le soupir las de son mentor pour tomber nez à nez avec son ancienne épouse, qui soutint son regard hostile avec une expression pour le moins choquée en le découvrant.

– Iwaldi est hors de lui, siffla juste Loki.

– Depuis quand crains-tu mon père ? Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Pourquoi es-tu là ?

– Je pourrais te poser la même question, sourit Sigyn.

– Oh ? Tu n'as pas entendu les rumeurs ? Il semblerait que je couche avec Freyr.

– Depuis longtemps je n'écoute plus les rumeurs à ton propos, elles ont toujours été teintées d'idiotie, surtout quand elles impliquaient Freyr.

– Et pourquoi soudainement l'appelles-tu sans son titre ?

– _Les enfants_, supplia le Vane en sortant de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pantalon blanc cassé simple et d'un haut sans manches aux broderies argentées indigo, une couleur qu'il portait rarement mais typique d'Álfheim. On reprend son calme, indiqua-t-il en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de son Lærisveinn.

– Tu ne m'as jamais vu aussi calme, déclara l'Asgardien.

Sigyn leva ses yeux gris vers lui, clairement amusée. Mais elle restait prudente : elle connaissait Loki et son caractère changeant, ses émotions fourbes qui le prenaient lui-même en traître pour s'exprimer intensément. Ne pas le voir pendant si longtemps la laissait ignorante du terrain qu'elle foulait, même si elle percevait que l'attitude de Freyr bridait le plus jeune dans une frustration silencieuse.

– A moins que vous n'ayez d'importantes choses à vous dire, murmura le Vane, j'aimerais que tu nous laisses un instant, Loki.

– Que pourrais-je avoir à dire, de toute façon ? Ricana-t-il, se retenant de protester car il se savait contraint au départ quoi qu'il fasse : autant ne pas s'éterniser alors dans une risible chamaillerie.

– Profites-en pour faire venir de nos guerriers alfes ici. Quant à ce que tu pourrais dire, tu pourrais t'excuser.

Loki s'arrêta devant la porte, le dos tourné. Freyr précisa :

– A propos du lien de Ciradrin dont vous gardez tous les deux une cicatrice au poignet.

L'Ase claqua la porte.

– Il n'a pas changé, se plaignit faussement le roi.

Sigyn se contenta d'un sourire.

–Comment va-t-il ?

Freyr, qui avait gardé son regard un instant sur le bois sombre de la porte, se concentra sur la jeune femme qui se tenait droite à quelques mètres de lui, un peu tendue.

– Plutôt bien, malgré les apparences. Je dois veiller sur lui, avoua-t-il tout de même. Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

Sigyn apparemment tentée de lever la main pour qu'elle suive son regard vers la fenêtre, se contenta du regard. Cette rigidité, témoignage de sa nervosité, troubla son interlocuteur plus que le fait même qu'elle soit passée par la fenêtre.

– Et si vous me faisiez part des raisons qui vous ont poussé à venir me trouver ? Proposa-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

~oOOoooOOo~

Loki s'était attablé seul dans l'un des grands hall de la forteresse après avoir contacté quelques guerriers alfes. Il était travaillé par l'apparition de Sigyn, et par son désir de s'entretenir avec Freyr dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'origine.

Ce même Freyr qui lui piqua sans discrétion une aile d'une volaille qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de goûter, une vingtaine de minutes après qu'ils se soient quittés.

– Je crois que je n'ai pas mangé depuis un jour entier au moins, dit-il en guise de justification avant de réitérer son geste une fois qu'il eut jugé la viande croquée, sans scrupules, plutôt bonne.

Il s'éloigna un instant, et le prince ne prit pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il faisait.

– Freyr ! Gronda finalement Loki lorsque le Vane, ayant pris une assiette sur l'un des comptoirs du buffet nain, revint en attrapant la nourriture que l'Asgardien avait demandée pour se l'approprier.

– Ils ont vidé le buffet, protesta le roi comme si cela justifiait complètement son geste.

– Parce que nous sommes en milieu d'après-midi. Alors fais comme moi et appelle quelqu'un, siffla le Jötunn en récupérant une aile grillée.

Freyr soupira.

– Tu n'as aucune pitié, je suis convalescent, prétendit-il avant de faire signe à un serviteur qui passait, auquel Loki commanda deux plats comme le sien, du vin et une carafe d'eau – cette dernière sous prétexte de la _convalescence _de Freyr, et il insista sur ce mot.

Le fils de Njörd ignora le rictus triomphal de son élève et lui vola des tranches de légumes crues en attendant le retour du serviteur.

Quand il revint, Loki aborda directement ce qui occupait son esprit, à voix basse :

– Ne tarde pas plus pour m'éclairer.

– Pas ici, ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit, je ne veux pas qu'on m'entende.

– Alors c'est justement ici que tu dois me parler. Pour nous écouter au milieu de cette salle immense, il faudrait y être, et il n'y a personne.

Freyr soupira devant l'entêtement du jeune dieu et lui fit signe de remplir son verre quand Loki se servit en vin, profitant du court silence pour songer à ses prochaines paroles. Il suspendit alors ses gestes, plongé dans ses pensées.

– Lorsque tu t'es marié avec Sigyn, commença-t-il finalement, la cour était très bavarde quand il s'agissait d'évoquer l'idée que vous pourriez avoir des enfants.

– Bien entendu, puisqu'elle savait que nous serions de terribles parents, lâcha l'Asgardien, acerbe. Elle rêvait de ce jour où elle pourrait en rire.

La Vane ne releva pas son élan colérique.

– J'étais le seul à t'avoir glissé de ne pas avoir d'enfants avec elle.

– Je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ?

La chaise de Freyr craqua tandis qu'il basculait son dos contre le dossier, bras croisés, un peu hagard et maussade.

– Parce que la mère de Sigyn n'est en aucun cas la reine, avoua-t-il en fermant les paupières. Sa vraie mère est consanguine, comme je le suis.

Loki se tourna vers lui, stupéfait, muet pour que son mentor puisse poursuivre.

– Sa mère est Freyja.

Cette réponse soufflée, elle l'était avec un évident regret, et semblait précipiter un peu plus Freyr dans une spirale de souvenirs lugubres. De toute évidence, s'il avait pu altérer les faits, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Ainsi, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il les garda fixés devant lui sans désirer croiser le regard pourtant insistant de Loki, qui n'osait pas intervenir.

– Lorsque c'est arrivé, commença à conter le Vane, un peu mal à l'aise, tu étais encore enfant tandis que j'étais adolescent et résidait à Asgard. Ma sœur était de quelques siècles plus âgée. Elle a toujours été très intriguée par la magie noire sans aucun doute à cause de notre mère, et en conséquence, elle a décidé de s'y intéresser en passant du temps à Nidavellir, qui n'était alors qu'un jeune royaume depuis la guerre civile de Svartalfheim. Les nains lui ont assigné un professeur, mais Iwaldi est un excellent mage… Je pense que c'est ce qui l'a conduite vers lui en premier lieu.

Distraitement, il saisit son verre sans pourtant éprouver l'envie d'y boire. Il y fit tournoyer le liquide bordeaux mécaniquement alors qu'il enchaînait :

– Si j'en veux autant à Iwaldi, c'est pour cette incroyable faute. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête, gronda-t-il, sa voix basse et lente. Avoir un bâtard est déjà très mal vu ici, mais l'avoir avec la princesse de Vanaheim tient de l'irresponsabilité la plus époustouflante.

– Et Freyja ? Demanda prudemment Loki. Quelle est sa… responsabilité là-dedans ?

– Freyja n'était certainement pas celle à devoir s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence à leur liaison, siffla immédiatement son frère. Iwaldi est un homme, un roi et de plusieurs siècles son aîné !

Il avait haussé le ton, faisant résonner ses derniers mots contre les murs de la vaste salle, et s'interrompit de lui-même en réalisant que sa colère ne le rendait pas complétement maître de lui-même.

– Allons dehors, proposa Loki calmement en se levant tout en encourageant le Vane à le suivre d'une main compréhensive sur son épaule.

Le Vane n'hésita pas à accepter sa suggestion, sur les talons de l'Asgardien qui marchait sans se retourner car il pensait nécessaire de laisser le Vane évacuer sa colère avant de se montrer réconfortant : ce serait certainement plus libérateur pour lui que de se voir coupé dans ses vociférations par quelques paroles consolatrices.

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'au bord d'un fin cours d'eau en aval de la forteresse, une fois sûrs d'être seuls sur ce flanc de la colline qui, même appartenant au palais, était opposé à celui qui portait la plupart des routes menant jusqu'à la ville et demeurait de ce fait peu bâti.

– Freyja n'est responsable de rien à mes yeux, déclara doucement le Vane une fois arrêté. La vérité, dévoilée, attiserait sans doute les pires critiques envers son comportement, mais d'un point de vue comme le mien, elle avait raison de chercher ailleurs de la compagnie, affirma-t-il sans détour. Prétendre le contraire, ce serait dire que nous étions une bonne famille pour elle, que Nerthus n'ignorait pas son existence, que Njörd et moi l'aimions comme elle le méritait… mais ce ne serait qu'un très égoïste mensonge. Notre père était obsédé par Nerthus, par sa culpabilité quand il posait ses yeux sur cette sœur qu'il estimait et estime encore avoir brisée, et moi par mon propre malheur. Je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu lui apporter quoi que ce soit, et parfois je suis étonné qu'elle ne nous hurle pas à la figure pour ces raisons… Que ce soit son père ou son frère… Nous étions incapables d'être là pour elle.

Le roi marqua une pause. Il refusait l'idée même de s'apitoyer sur ce passé et demeurait impassible, trop conscient qu'il serait insultant de ne pas accepter ces faits qui étaient les siens en s'enlisant dans un discours de remords sans fin.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, par la suite, Freyja est revenue à Vanaheim, car elle avait peur de la réaction d'Iwaldi. Notre père a donc convoqué secrètement Iwaldi, parce que la grossesse était finalement assez avancée, et surtout car Freyja ne voulait pas éliminer les fœtus.

– _Les_ ? Nota Loki.

– Oui, « les », confirma le Vane sans plus de précisions. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris la situation et que Njörd a demandé une exception à ma résidence en Asgard à Odin pour que je puisse me rendre à Vanaheim. J'ai alors retrouvé Freyja.

Le dieu du Chaos perçut que son mentor s'apprêtait à ignorer cette partie de l'histoire quand il cessa de lui faire face, surprenant l'Asgardien qui aperçut brièvement son regard, trop brillant. S'il y avait bien une chose que Loki ne se souvenait pas avoir vu faire son mentor, c'était céder aux larmes, contrairement à lui que la rage poussait souvent au bord de pleurs frénétiques.

– Sigyn est née avec un faux jumeau, poursuivit le Vane. Il est décédé en quelques mois d'une maladie respiratoire qui avait déjà existé dans notre famille quelques générations plus tôt, et probablement dans notre propre fratrie chez l'aîné de Freyja mort prématurément, même si personne n'en parle jamais.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Loki, calme mais grave, et pour la première fois, croisa son regard.

– Voilà les ravages des unions incestueuses de parents proches dont les vanes issus de la royauté ont été les spécialistes. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines serait le pire héritage que je pourrais donner, et pourtant, mon titre m'oblige à le faire… Il oblige Gerd et moi à subir la possibilité de donner naissance à un être déjà condamné, soupira-t-il en détournant à nouveau les yeux. Même si le sang se mélange au fur des générations pour que les allèles se diversifient, il reste toujours des risques, même pour Sigyn. Freyja est porteuse d'un allèle de cette maladie, et je peux moi-même en être porteur, mais nous sommes sains car cette maladie ne s'est pas déclarée pour nous. Il suffit probablement de facteurs extérieurs, ou d'autres allèles spécifiques, pour que la maladie s'exprime. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela a favorisé la décision de ne jamais révéler la réelle mère de Sigyn : en plus d'être une grande honte pour Iwaldi, cette affaire signe un véritable échec dans notre lignée que notre père n'a pas voulu exposer. Mais en conséquence, Freyja n'a jamais revu sa fille, celle-ci n'a pas le droit de se rendre à Vanaheim sans même savoir ce qui justifie cette interdiction, et Iwaldi désire que je garde également mes distances. Et il n'a jamais repris contact avec Freyja, même en connaissant son état après la mort d'un de ses enfants et l'absence du second.

Le roi se tut finalement, laissant Loki très hésitant. Beaucoup de question lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais la longue confession de son mentor, si elle ne le mettait pas à l'aise, le rendait craintif de blesser le Vane plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

– As-tu encore d'autres membres de ta famille à me présenter ou Sigyn était la dernière ? Plaisanta-t-il pour dédramatiser, forçant un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Freyr, qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sigyn semble te faire confiance, malgré l'envie de son père de ne pas te voir à ses côtés, poursuivit donc le plus jeune.

– Défaire le lien qui vous unissait a pris une semaine, au moins. Elle ne voyait que moi, puisque je connais ta magie mieux que n'importe qui, donc nous avons eu l'occasion de nous connaître.

Loki approcha enfin de Freyr, s'arrêta juste devant lui et saisit sa mâchoire pour redresser son regard au niveau du sien.

– Et elle sent probablement que tu ne comportes pas avec elle indifféremment, tout comme elle se demande pourquoi Iwaldi est réticent à te voir prendre contact avec elle.

– Je sais. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est venue tout à l'heure. Je l'ai envoyée exiger des réponses à son père avec un mot de ma part, c'est un peu lâche, ricana-t-il.

– Non, ce n'est pas ton devoir de lui dire, assura Loki en le relâchant. Quand je pense que j'ai été marié à ta nièce, et que j'ai été si dur avec elle, j'ai un peu honte face à toi, souffla-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Freyr secoua la tête : il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder ce sujet, car il avait en effet matière à critiquer le comportement du prince. Toujours aussi pensif, il fut brutalement surpris quand il sentit la main de Loki contre son épaule.

– Comme tu l'as dit, tu es obligé d'engendrer un héritier, rappela-t-il. Que comptes-tu faire ?

– Ces dernières décennies ne m'ont pas encouragé à le faire… Si je dois voir mourir l'un de mes enfants, je préfère attendre d'être en mesure de l'endurer, murmura-t-il inintelligiblement.

Loki acquiesça, conscient que le mage, face à Nerthus et à ses crimes sur Midgard, n'avait certainement pas eu la tête à risquer l'avènement d'un nouveau drame. Mais sa dernière phrase l'avait touché, et il éprouva le désir intense d'apaiser la mélancolie de son mentor.

– Midran te pardonnera et Sigyn sera plus en colère contre son père que contre toi, chuchota le Jötunn en saisissant la seconde épaule du Vane pour capter entièrement son attention.

Le jeune dieu se pencha vers son oreille.

– Et même si je sais que cela ne change rien à tes raisons de ne pas l'être, je suis certain que tu serais un très bon père, comme tu l'es pour beaucoup déjà.

Il entendit Freyr lâcher un souffle reconnaissant et sentit l'une de ses paumes se déposer sur sa nuque avec délicatesse avant qu'il ne se redresse.

– Merci, souffla-t-il. Je sais que tu le penses vraiment.

Sa main remonta jusqu'aux cheveux de jais de l'Asgardien avant de les enserrer légèrement en même temps qu'il inclinait la tête pour déposer ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire.

– Ceux qui nous disent amants sont des imbéciles, susurra-t-il contre la peau pâle en reprenant les paroles de l'Ase face à Sigyn. Ils ne comprendront jamais.

– C'est certain, confirma l'Ase d'une voix aussi basse en glissant ses bras autour de la taille du Vane.

– Moi-même, j'ai compris énormément cette nuit, avoua-t-il. Ne bouge pas, tu as déjà trop fait pour moi aujourd'hui.

Loki ferma les yeux et laissa un frisson lui échapper lorsque le Vane embrassa sa gorge. Il défia un peu sa demande en passant une main entre ses mèches platine et bascula la tête. Le souffle un peu plus rapide contre sa peau éveillait ses sens, sans toutefois qu'il ressente des sensations similaires à celles qu'il avait connues en compagnie des femmes ou des hommes qu'il avait fréquentés à Asgard. Jamais leur présence ni leur toucher n'avait pu le combler.

Mais il pouvait dire, à cet instant, que Freyr l'amenait à frôler la subtile frontière d'un honnête bien-être, lorsqu'autrefois des contacts si simples auraient été futiles comparés à la jouissance qu'il atteignait au terme d'une nuit. Ce plaisir passager, tiré de conquêtes toutes aussi passagères, lui semblait maintenant grossier. Il accepta alors de se soumettre à cette si nouvelle émotion qui rendait chaque effleurement aussi véritable que plaisant, à ce Vane pour qui il ressentait une vraie affection, et qui ne faisait pas toujours naître en lui le besoin d'être entièrement maître de la situation.

Freyr déposa ses lèvres entre ses clavicules, là où sa peau disparaissait sous le cuir, et ferma les yeux.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si agréable, confia-t-il, nerveux. Je ne pensais pas trouver autant de réconfort et de compréhension avec toi, et sûrement pas spécialement à ton contact. Je ne sais qui je serais sans t'avoir rencontré.

Loki sourit, mais il se trouva incapable de rendre ces mots. Le comprenant, Freyr se redressa et embrassa finalement sa tempe.

– J'aime ces moments, mais nous avons du travail, déclara-t-il. J'ai demandé la venue d'Odin et de Thor.

– Pardon ?

– Détends-toi, jeune prince, sourit le Vane en le voyant si agacé tout à coup. Il y a un problème avec les Asgardiens et sans eux nous n'arriverons pas à grand-chose.

* * *

Note sur la magie d'Eir : Vous avez vu Fullmetal Alchemist ? Ce que fait Eir est en effet proche de l'alchimie de ce manga/anime, quand vous voyez un objet changer de forme pour être réarrangé comme souhaité. Ici, Eir peut déplacer les molécules, et donc la matière : elle en fait ainsi avec les fibres musculaires qu'elle "réordonne".

NdA : Nouveau thème, concernant la consanguinité des Vanes royaux, qui se sont plusieurs fois mélangés entre eux dans leur histoire. Après moult suppositions et petits test (sur papier, je précise, on ne sait jamais) il est bien possible de porter des allèles traduisant une maladie génétique, sans soi-même l'avoir contractée (il faut d'autres facteurs ou allèles pour). Ainsi, Freyja porte un allèle de la sorte, et Freyr est effrayé à l'idée d'en porter aussi. Sachez que ce n'est pas juste une crainte que j'évoque dans ce chapitre pour la mettre de côté ensuite. Je trouve que cet aspect-là mérite d'être traité pour un personnage comme lui, car ça peut-être intéressant, tout simplement.

Bon, au moment où je finis cette correction, je suis complétement crevée, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de la présence d'un mot répété trois fois ou que sais-je ! ^^"

Enfin, quelques petits moment tendres entre ces deux dieux (la scène du massage n'était tellement PAS prévue,_ ce sont eux les coupables !_), car la tendresse reste l'un des thèmes de cette fiction. Mais ces deux-là vont encore être bousculés, et je pense que vous aimerez les événements qui vont suivre… Freyr et Loki ont décidé qu'ils en avaient assez d'être malmenés et vont prendre les devants face à Nerthus, sa sœur Svandris, qui diffuse de nocives impressions envers le second prince, et Baseldr. Et en ce sens, je suis assez inspirée par l'animé très récent Arslan Senki (récupéré sous forme papier pour un remake par la mangaka Arakawa, qui a dessiné FMA) dont le stratège, Narsus, a parfois un furieux air de Freyr dans ma tête. Ne vous étonnez pas alors de voir parfois la facette "stratège tordu et dangereux" du Vane !

Pour le personnage de Sigyn, je le développerai peu, c'est quasi-certain. Accusez Green Absynthe et ses fictions "Loki, Prince d'Asgard" et "L'ombre des mensonges". Plus sérieusement, sa version me semble si juste que j'aimerais la suivre, mais honnêtement, ce serait très malvenu. C'est donc TRÈS perturbant d'utiliser Sigyn pour moi, au point qu'en me détachant de la vision que Green Absynthe donne, j'ai l'impression de faire un OOC ! u_u (C'est étrange. Les passages avec Sigyn sont comme si tu me virais de ma propre fiction avec un coup de pied aux fesses tant j'ai la volonté de suivre "l'original", c'est dire comme tu as réussi à insuffler un caractère réel à ton personnage ! XD).

Note de fin : si vous aimez Lee Pace, jetez-vous sur la série "Halt and Catch Fire". Au moins sur la première saison, je l'ai trouvée fantastique. Les personnages y sont développés très progressivement, logiquement, et elle est pleine de rythme.

A bientôt et portez-vous bien, en tout cas ! :P


	27. Riposte

Bouzouuur !

C'est con, mais là, tout de suite, après 26 chapitres de RQPM, je me rends compte de l'ampleur que le fait d'écrire des histoires a pris dans ma vie, et en particulier, celui de suivre les personnages de Freyr et Loki (car je les _suis_, ils me font découvrir et écrire plus que je ne pourrais avoir conscience de le faire). Ces deux dieux apprennent autant que moi, avec des problématiques très similaires dans lesquelles ce récit, cathartique, s'est engagé. Si je vous dis cela, c'est que je suis heureuse de pouvoir me raccrocher à cette histoire en ce moment, et de me dire en toute modestie que je suis fière du personnage de Freyr, du ton de sa relation avec Loki. Sans cette source de satisfaction personnelle je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à fuir mon quotidien actuel, mais là n'est pas mon sujet principal. J'espère juste, au fond, que certains d'entre vous, même muets, peuvent – ou pourront – trouver du réconfort, ou se retrouver, à la lecture de cette histoire, face aux épreuves que traversent les personnages et leurs sentiments, car quoi qu'il en soit, c'est mon cas... voir ces deux pauvres dieux galérer m'aide (là, vous pouvez les plaindre).

L'avantage dans tout cela, c'est que les moments sombres qui attendent Freyr et Loki se voient inspirés par mes humeurs !

Quoi qu'il en soit, la formidable Green Absynthe m'a demandé s'il y avait une playlist pour cette fiction, et je comptais prochainement la faire ! Je m'y attèle dès que j'ai le temps ^^

Bonne lecture, en tout cas !

Petit rappel : Midran a pour nom de famille Lagaheerson, Lagaheer étant sa mère adoptive (il sait que c'est sa mère adoptive depuis le début, d'ailleurs, puisque c'est une naine et qu'on lui a dit que ses parents étaient morts).

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Riposte**

* * *

C'était assis seuls dans une salle de réunion que Freyr et Loki patientèrent jusqu'à ce que Midran se présente, environ quatre heures après son départ, accompagné de cinq hommes à l'apparence vane.

– Depuis quand crois-tu pouvoir nous convoquer ainsi ?! Aboya immédiatement l'un d'eux en fusillant du regard Freyr, qui se levait.

– Thor, je présume, ronronna Loki en se balançant sur sa chaise, loin de s'alarmer des excès colériques de son frère.

– Loki, souffla son mentor.

– Tout de suite, mon roi, fredonna l'Ase en dressant ses paumes vers les portes de la salle. Néanmoins, qui sont les trois autres ? Demanda-t-il en suspendant son geste.

– Fandral, Sif et Volstagg nous accompagne, indiqua Thor.

– Et nous pouvons leur faire confiance, déclara Freyr. Isole-nous.

Un éclat vert illumina chaque porte pour les fermer et les sceller, ne laissant personne les ouvrir, et empêchant tout son d'en échapper. Les Asgardiens reprirent leur forme et sourcillèrent face à la présence de Midran, légèrement en retrait.

– Il peut rester, indiqua le souverain vane devant leur silencieuse interrogation.

– Pourquoi lui ferions-nous confiance ? S'insurgea à nouveau l'héritier d'Asgard. Il a laissé Baseldr s'enfuir !

Odin l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Il avait l'air fatigué, signe que Thor n'avait pas changé de ton depuis la fin des combats, réagissant incessamment à tout ce qui lui déplaisait.

– La vraie question est plutôt de savoir à qui nous avons affaire, dit-il calmement en détaillant Midran, qui, instinctivement, eut un discret mouvement de recul face au Père-de-toute-chose.

Freyr jeta un regard à son parent, comme s'excusant de le révéler ainsi en prononçant les prochains mots :

– Midran est un fils de Nerthus, mais il a été mis hors de sa portée avant qu'elle n'en fasse un second Baseldr.

– Une manière délicate de dire que vous l'avez enlevé ? Titilla Thor.

Toujours assis plus loin, Loki éclata d'un rire froid.

– Tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer sur ce terrain, mon_ frère_.

Thor croisa le regard du Jötunn et serra la mâchoire, comprenant qu'il avait parlé trop vite, et se tut. Loki, de son côté, sourit amèrement sans enfoncer plus son aîné. A la place, il inclina légèrement la tête en direction de Freyr, lui demandant d'en venir au fait, car il était tout aussi ignorant que les Asgardiens pour le moment.

Le Vane leur indiqua de prendre place, sans remarquer la gêne de Midran : il ne s'attendait pas au fait qu'on le laisse rester dans la pièce, et encore moins à celui de s'asseoir parmi les princes, rois et grands guerriers qui se réunissaient.

– A ma gauche, conseilla Loki en croisant son regard hésitant : il ne serait ainsi ni centré, ni à côté de Freyr dont la présence participait à son malaise, puisque celui-ci s'était installé à la droite de son disciple.

Midran hocha la tête, reconnaissant, tandis que les Ases, autour d'Odin, se disposaient de l'autre côté de la table. Thor paraissait toujours sur ses gardes, agressif, si bien que Loki finit par perdre patience :

– Ne veux-tu pas lâcher tout ce que tu as sur la conscience avant de commencer, Thor ? Cela nous épargnerait bien des accrochages plus tard, asséna-t-il.

L'héritier croisa ses pupilles vives et secoua la tête.

– Non, je préfère entendre en premier quelques propos mauvais de votre part.

Freyr adressa un regard clairement indigné au prince, mais il passa inaperçu tandis que Loki se levait brusquement en claquant ses deux paumes sur la table, pour le moins violemment. Ses yeux révoltés percèrent l'éclat orgueilleux qui animait ceux de son frère, et il s'emporta devant son air effronté :

– Que veux-tu finalement, Thor ?!

– Loki, tentèrent d'une même voix Odin et Freyr, vite repoussés.

– Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Ordonna le Jötunn. J'en ai assez de te voir, avec ton air suffisant, nous dicter une soi-disant bonne conduite, nous imposer ton stupide esprit d'Asgardien courageux et loyal lorsque tu me reproches d'exiger la mort d'un de tes chiens ! Cracha-t-il en se tendant à l'extrême devant l'Ase. Cet imbécile, qui s'amusait à tuer ceux que je gouverne pendant que Nerthus s'acharnait à avoir notre peau ! Tu oses me parler de morale ou d'équilibre de ton royaume après avoir passé vingt ans à Midgard... Si tu n'avais pas été un lâche et un prince piteux, Nerthus n'aurait même pas à eu à tuer-

– Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! Hurla Thor en se redressant brusquement pour agripper le col du régent.

Les deux dieux se figèrent dans une colère froide, leur haine ranimée, incapables d'exprimer un sentiment si corrosif.

– Tu es allé trop loin, déclara Freyr à son Lærisveinn en se levant à son tour pour poser sa main sur celle de Thor. Lâchez-le, mon prince, cela ne nous mènera à rien.

– Ne me touche pas, siffla l'Asgardien en retirant sa main brutalement.

– Pourquoi ? Ricana méchamment Loki. Tu es effrayé par le contact de ceux qu'on dit ergi, toi aussi ?

– Ne mélange pas tout, l'arrêta fermement Freyr. Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été reposants. La situation n'est agréable pour personne.

Aucun ne manqua la main qui se posa dans le dos de Loki pour le calmer et l'inviter à se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes, rapidement suivi par Thor et Freyr. Ce dernier poussa un soupir fatigué.

– Je ne pensais pas en venir à de telles extrémités, murmura-t-il, mais prenez exemple sur votre père.

Odin sembla à moitié irrité par la remarque, et Loki pris en traître, mais cette boutade eut le mérite de signer la fin de ce coup de sang.

– Malheureusement, le problème dont je veux vous entretenir concerne la faute de votre guerrier, justement, poursuivit le roi. Eir m'a informé de rumeurs parmi les Ases, qui pourraient expliquer une telle vengeance. Vous avez certainement déjà entendu le nom de Svandris, l'une des filles d'Eglaïn, et de ce fait la sœur de Njörd et Nerthus.

– Vous voulez donc parler de _ces_ rumeurs, laissa échapper Sif, attirant l'attention de Freyr qui s'était tu pour lui permettre de continuer. Ce sont des marchands vanes qui ont commencé à en parler.

– D'un côté, intervint Fandral, peu d'Asgardiens connaissent le visage de votre… tante ?

– Continuons de l'appeler Svandris, sourit sèchement le roi. Je ne la connais pas, après tout, elle a quitté notre palais bien avant ma naissance. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez exactement à son propos ?

– Je préférerais d'abord connaître les raisons derrière cette curiosité, l'interrompit Odin.

– Bien entendu, répondit le Vane avec un hochement de tête conciliant. En vérité, je crains que Svandris, que nous savions réunie avec sa sœur et ceux qui la supportent depuis qu'elle a été exilée par mon père, ne participe activement à ses plans. Je pense qu'elle se camoufle au sein d'Asgard en compagnie de ses hommes pour y désavouer complétement Loki, y entretenir la haine à son égard.

L'Ase concerné leva un sourcil et tous les regards tombèrent sur lui.

– Ce n'est pas idiot, avoua finalement le dieu du Chaos.

– Pourquoi Loki ? Pour son titre ? Demanda Volstagg.

– Il est mon régent, accorda Freyr, mais ça ne suffit pas. Nerthus ne cherche pas à me tuer, ce ne serait pas une source de satisfaction suffisante. Elle cherche à me nuire du mieux qu'elle le peut… Et elle a dû trouver que Loki était la meilleure cible pour y parvenir.

– Et si Asgard ne s'en prendrait pas à moi, elle ne me protégerait pas pour autant publiquement, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma le second prince en détaillant Odin et Thor. Vous seriez bien naïfs de le faire alors que je sers Freyr… Donc les Ases qui m'en voudraient se penseraient dans leur droit.

– Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ces rumeurs soient vraies, rappela Sif.

– Elles sont en parfaite synchronisation avec ma visite à Thrudvangar, insista le Vane. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Nerthus suscite la révolte envers le statut et les actes de Loki à travers Svandris. Et ayant demandé l'exécution du guerrier asgardien, tu vas encore empirer l'image que tu leur renvois, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de son disciple.

– Rien n'est officiel. Nous pouvons toujours préserver la vie de ce guerrier, songea le Père-de-toute-chose.

– Je ne pense pas que nous devrions le faire, répliqua le fils de Njörd. Cela ne créerait qu'un profond sentiment d'injustice chez les alfes. Au contraire, rentrer dans le jeu de Nerthus, lui faire croire que nous n'avons rien vu venir, pourrait nous avantager.

– Mais cela signifie qu'il faut trouver un moyen pour s'assurer qu'aucun Asgardien ne s'introduise à Álfheim comme les Vanes le font à Asgard, auquel cas, mon régent, vous seriez menacé par leur présence, souffla Midran distraitement, ne remarquant pas tout de suite que son intervention avait surpris la petite assemblée, qui avait oublié son existence.

Des coups sur une porte brisèrent leurs réflexions. Leur violence suggérait l'arrivée de nains, furieux que leurs propres salles leur soient fermées, ainsi les Asgardiens reprirent une apparence vane par un sort d'Odin. Pourtant, ce fut un alfe que Midran accueillit en ouvrant.

– Savez-vous depuis combien de temps j'ai demandé votre arrivée ? Siffla Loki en voyant débarquer une quinzaine de soldats. J'aimerais ne pas attendre quatre heures la prochaine fois.

– Nous en sommes navrés, mon régent, mais nous avons d'excellentes nouvelles, qui expliquent notre retard, articula l'un d'entre eux, essoufflé. Baseldr a été capturé !

Ce fut Freyr, sans surprise, qui réagit le plus rapidement :

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Devant les formes vanes des Asgardiens qui lui inspiraient confiance et la demande de son roi, l'alfe s'expliqua sans détour :

– Une de nos escouades est allée chez Lagaheer Uwrieldottir pour l'escorter vers la capitale, comme l'a ordonné le régent Loki, commença-t-il en lançant un regard bref à Midran lorsqu'il évoqua sa mère adoptive. Cette patrouille s'est trouvée face à Baseldr en franchissant le seuil. A présent il est enfermé dans une cellule du palais et le Seigneur Tërael s'assure de sa surveillance avec ses hommes.

– Très bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle, félicita le Vane, pourtant plus grave. Que deux d'entre vous retournent à Álfheim pour y apporter mes ordres : je veux que vous ne donniez rien à Baseldr, pas plus d'eau que de nourriture, que vous descendiez au seuil minimal le taux de dioxygène de sa cellule, et que vous le préserviez de toute source lumineuse. Observez-le par infrarouge. N'oubliez pas, c'est un mage noir, il résistera à ce traitement, ajouta-t-il en percevant les regards perplexes qui s'étaient posés sur lui au fur et à mesure de sa froide énumération.

L'expression du plus haut gradé de la petite compagnie resta égale à elle-même tandis qu'il désignait deux de ses hommes pour transmettre ces indications. Sans signe de leur roi d'en faire autant, lui et ses subordonnés ne quittèrent pas la pièce.

– Pourquoi avoir demandé la protection de Lagaheer à la capitale ? Interrogea le Vane, intéressée par la tournure avantageuse que la manœuvre de son régent avait provoquée.

– C'est Baseldr qui a découvert l'identité de Midran. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait avoir pour premier réflexe celui de se renseigner sur lui et sur ses relations, probablement pour s'en servir comme un moyen de pression.

Midran, silencieux, hocha doucement la tête avec reconnaissance quand Loki lui adressa un regard.

– Je ne pensais pas que Nerthus agirait si vite, elle doit aussi récupérer de l'affrontement, soupira Freyr.

– Justement, mon roi, se permit le soldat alfe, nous pensons qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'initiative de Nerthus, mais bien de celle de Baseldr, uniquement. Il est était dans un piteux état, même avant de se confronter à notre patrouille, de ce fait il serait étonnant qu'il ait rejoint son camp ou Nerthus pour y être soigné. Tout porte à croire qu'il n'était absolument pas rétabli après nous avoir attaqués, et s'est jeté dans cette mission de s'en prendre à Lagaheer ou de l'enlever sur un coup de tête. Il anticipait peut-être le fait qu'elle serait protégée à l'avenir et a pris les devants, un peu trop tard néanmoins, sourit-il. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes informations, cela vous semble-t-il probable ?

– Oui, votre raisonnement est intéressant, avoua le dieu. Mais il me paraît surprenant qu'il ait préféré cette attaque à son rétablissement.

Son interlocuteur sourcilla, incapable de résoudre ce problème. En conséquence, un second alfe, plus jeune, s'avança pour s'exprimer à son tour :

– C'est vrai, mon roi, cependant Baseldr est fortement soumis à l'autorité de Nerthus, au point qu'il l'idolâtre. Il bien plus son soldat aveuglement dévoué que son fils, assura-t-il. Ne pensez-vous donc pas qu'il pourrait avoir voulu anticiper ses ordres, la contenter ? Peut-être que leur attaque n'a pas été aussi efficace que prévue à leurs yeux, et qu'il pressentait la déception de Nerthus. Des hommes aussi fidèles s'infligent une pression intense dans l'espoir de ne jamais être rejeté par celui qui les dirige. Il aurait voulu s'en prendre à Lagaheer Uwrieldottir pour cette raison.

Freyr ne put empêcher un sourire admiratif d'étirer ses lèvres devant une analyse aussi juste, qui prouvait l'intérêt sincère du Ljósálfar pour cette affaire. Il était rare d'entendre une telle observation de la part d'un homme si jeune, probablement nouveau dans sa garde, et qui ne connaissait pas personnellement les deux Vanes.

– Ma seule réponse sera de vous demander votre nom, déclara-t-il respectueusement.

– Ludris Fealiön, mon roi.

– Bien, souffla-t-il avant de s'adresser de nouveau au meneur. Méanel, allez trouver les nains pour qu'ils vous indiquent où demeurer en attendant que nous ayons fini.

L'alfe inclina la tête avant de quitter la pièce avec sa compagnie, laissant les Asgardiens paraître à nouveau sous leur apparence d'origine une fois les portes closes par la magie de Loki.

– Avantageux retournement de situation, commenta le Père-de-toute-chose. Pensez-vous que Nerthus irait jusqu'à tenter de le libérer ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Freyr, mais si c'est le cas, il nous faudra trouver le moyen d'en profiter, de ne pas être dépassés par les événements. Nous avons besoin d'une stratégie, maintenant que nous savons que Nerthus engagera ses forces à Álfheim, que ce soit pour Loki, Baseldr, ou les deux.

~oOOoooOOo~

–Thor, je suis certain, comme Loki, que tu te rappelles parfaitement de la bataille de Nornheim, finit par lâcher Freyr après une dizaine de minutes, silencieuses, qui avait déjà été précédées d'une heure de débats. Ce jour-là, l'armée asgardienne a été dupée, attirée exactement là où ses ennemis voulaient qu'elle se concentre. Et c'est là le point fort de toute excellente stratégie : parvenir à pousser les forces de l'adversaire à frapper exactement là où on le veut.

– Tu penses que transférer Baseldr dans un autre royaume suffirait à attirer Nerthus ailleurs ? Proposa le prince, que le sujet d'un plan commun face à la situation avait sensiblement calmé. Elle choisirait son sauvetage plutôt que l'exécution de ses desseins ?

– Sûrement pas, et déplacer Baseldr serait une piètre diversion. Nerthus s'attend à ce que nous essayions de la doubler en usant de plus d'ingéniosité dans nos plans, car c'est le seul domaine dans lequel nous pouvons rivaliser, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle sera prudente si nous manœuvrons de la sorte, ainsi Baseldr ne sera pas un appât. Et, bien entendu, il serait complétement inconscient de la doubler, si puissante qu'elle est, par la _magie_.

A son ton, Loki fronça les sourcils, pressentant l'énonciation d'un plan suicidaire.

– Alors nous allons la doubler par la magie, susurra effectivement Freyr, un rictus amusé aux lèvres tandis que ses interlocuteurs le dévisageait comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

– Vous voulez engager une réelle guerre quand elle se présentera à vous ? S'inquiéta Fandral. L'éliminer par la force au sein même du palais alfe, en affrontant des ennemis asgardiens qui vous serons inconnus ? …Vous allez la surprendre, mais à quel prix ?

– Je suis bien plus retors que ça, ricana le Vane. Nerthus a tant confiance en ses propres capacités qu'elle ne pourrait croire être trompée par la magie. Elle se méfiera uniquement de notre stratégie pour la contrer… Donc nous n'allons pas nous arranger pour qu'elle décide d'attaquer ailleurs, nous allons lui donner exactement ce qu'elle veut. Simplement, cette cible sera factice.

– Si je comprends ce que tu souhaites, c'est impossible, justement à cause de la magie, affirma Loki, comprenant subitement l'idée de son mentor. J'apprécie ton estime de mes illusions, mais je ne peux pas tromper une telle magicienne. Quelques magiciens extrêmement bons finissent par atteindre un stade où cette ruse n'est plus envisageable.

– Avec davantage de magie, tu pourrais réussir, maintint le Vane. Tu serais capable de créer un clone qui prendrait ta place, et de préparer une riposte alors que Nerthus penserait t'avoir tué.

– Tu sous-entends que, par notre lien, par le fait que tu aies connaissance de l'Essence de ma magie, tu serais en mesure d'alimenter ma magie par la tienne ? Devina l'Ase, détaillant un peu plus les explications pour que ceux écoutant cette ébauche de plan les comprennent. Certes, c'est une bonne idée, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Un tel sort me demanderait de ne pas être proche de mon clone, pour éviter que Nerthus ne perçoive le lien entre lui et moi. Ce lien devrait être infiniment fin, et donc, je devrais être loin.

– Il faudrait au moins demeurer dans un royaume différent de celui du clone, précisa Odin.

Freyr acquiesça et Loki soupira lourdement :

– Et c'est une distance trop importante. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Freyr, même avec ta magie. Le sort serait bien trop instable, voire impossible. Et si je parvenais à tenir une journée ainsi, ce serait incroyable.

Le fils de Njörd se leva, et marcha pensivement quelques mètres plus loin, avant de lâcher un souffle amusé.

– Rappelle-moi donc les conditions d'un transfert de magie entre deux personnes, mauvais élève.

Loki se retint de lui lancer la pomme qu'il venait de saisir.

– Le lien magique des Essences, marqué par les statuts de Meistara et Lærisveinn, ou bien les similitudes des magies existantes grâces aux liens de paren…

Le dieu s'interrompit, écarquillant les yeux.

– Cela ne se fera pas, gronda fermement Odin, soudain tendu.

– Midran, demanda doucement Freyr, pourrais-tu nous laisser ?

Le Ljósálfar, jusque-là très paisible et attentif, prit à son tour un fruit en secouant la tête.

– Si c'est à cause du fait que votre discussion s'oriente vers la nature jötunne de notre régent, je devrais tenir le choc.

A nouveau, la petite assemblée, hormis Loki, se concentra sur le discret alfe avec beaucoup de surprise.

– Inutile qu'il sorte, statua Loki sans plus de précisions.

– Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? Siffla Odin, loin de se laisser faire à ce propos.

– En quoi connaître ma réponse vous avancerait-il ?

– Ce n'est pas moi qui en paierais le prix, déclara gravement le roi. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'impliquerons pas Býleistr.

– J'ai besoin de réelles justifications pour vous permettre de proférer cela avec tant de conviction, se braqua le Vane.

Loki se leva, bien plus nerveux, s'adressant à son mentor à hauteur égale.

– Tu n'as pas senti ce que j'ai senti à Vanaheim, Freyr. Býleistr est monstrueux.

– Parce que c'est un Jötunn ? Rétorqua Freyr sèchement.

– Parce que ce n'est personne, murmura le second. C'est la magie permettant à un corps de se déplacer et d'agir. C'est un pouvoir incroyable sous une peau tout juste assez solide pour le contenir, et tout juste assez souple pour lui permettre de bouillir avec fureur. Freyr, Býleistr possède des habilités que nous ignorons. Sa magie s'exerce avec intelligence, il devinera mon identité, à terme, si nous traitons avec lui. De plus, je ne pourrais pas contenir cette magie.

– L'erghen, répondit Freyr. L'erghen le pourra. Et il t'en reste, n'est-ce pas ? Demandons à Býleistr d'y insuffler une faramineuse quantité de magie, jusqu'à saturer le métal. Nous renforcerons l'illusion de ton apparence asgardienne avant de partir et nous ne nous attarderons pas. Tu créeras un clone auquel nous fixerons l'erghen pour alimenter le sort, et tu me suivras à Vanaheim. Nos deux magies seront suffisantes par la suite, pour préserver le lien avec cette illusion.

Loki ne céda pas, mais s'accorda quelques secondes de silence pour analyser cette proposition.

– Je ne comprends pas, avoua Thor. Comment pourrez-vous créer une illusion qui cachera à Býleistr l'identité de Loki si la raison même de votre entretien avec lui a pour but, identiquement, de se dissimuler à un autre grand mage ?

– Le sort utilisé pour tromper Nerthus ne serait pas le même, l'éclaira Loki. Mon illusion actuelle s'applique à mon propre corps, elle se confond avec la magie qui brûle dans mes veines au point de la rendre imperceptible, tandis que créer un clone engendrerait un lien entre lui et moi que Nerthus pourrait voir une fois face à lui. Comme les fils d'une marionnette.

– Je vois… Et comment compenserez-vous le service de Býleistr ? Enchaîna le prince.

– Tout dépend de ce qu'il souhaitera en retour, expliqua simplement Freyr. Je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il a en tête, je l'avoue.

Comprenant que même Loki allait donner son accord, Odin se leva en poussant un soupir agacé. Il posa sur le fils de Laufey un regard sombre.

– Faites ce que vous souhaitez… En revanche, sois prévenu, Loki : je vais renforcer ton sort d'illusion, mais si vous échouez à dissimuler à Býleistr certaines vérités, tu subiras les peines de ce qu'il découvrira, et certainement de la part l'autorité même de la justice asgardienne.

Freyr plissa les paupières, à présent conscient que les deux dieux tenaient un discours implicite qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Il fut soudain amer en constatant qu'Odin et Loki semblaient en effet avoir d'excellentes raisons d'éviter la présence du roi du Sud de Jötunheim, mais tâcha de se concentrer sur leur stratégie :

– Il serait également nécessaire que des guerriers asgardiens de confiance se rallient au mouvement contre Loki, pour nous informer de sa progression. Néanmoins, je ne vous suggère pas de prendre des guerriers trop estimés ou importants, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, conseilla-t-il.

Odin acquiesça, bien que les recommandations du jeune roi, qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être inexpérimenté, ne lui donne envie de répondre avec froideur.

Tandis qu'il s'entretenait avec Thor et ses guerriers après s'être éloigné, Freyr rejoignit Loki et saisit son bras.

– Quelles sont les vrais faits que vous devez dissimuler à Býleistr ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

La méfiance du Vane tripla avec le silence qui lui répondit.

– Ce n'est pas là-dessus que tu devrais te focaliser, conseilla finalement l'Ase, avec un calme sonnant faux aux oreilles de son mentor qui se tendit, irrité. Ne considérons que cette entrevue, et voyons plus tard cela. Je vais laisser le sort d'Odin se superposer sur le mien, pour plus de sécurité, et je crois qu'il serait utile que tu parles à Midran pendant ce temps.

~oOOoooOOo~

Freyr pénétra dans le salon de ses quartiers nains, suivi de près par Midran, qui avait évité de parler pendant le cours trajet qui les avait mené dans cette pièce. Il était très pensif tandis qu'il entrait avec précaution, toutefois sans nervosité apparente. Ce fait troublait son aîné, qui avait du mal à saisir les réflexions qui se développaient derrière ses pupilles attentives.

Le roi lui proposa naturellement une boisson tandis qu'il se servait lui-même, et Midran refusa par réflexe en se maudissant la seconde suivante d'avoir répondu si vite sans oser manifester son changement d'avis : en vérité, occuper sa main d'une coupe lui aurait laissé le loisir de combler les silence par quelques gorgées, pour ne pas paraître décontenancé, ce qu'il était déjà, son appréhension aggravée par la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours et l'annonce de l'attaque de Baseldr sur sa mère adoptive. Il se contenta alors de prendre place dans un fauteuil après avoir hésité machinalement à le faire en notant que le Vane était encore debout.

Il se racla la gorge sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il pensait finalement du mensonge de Freyr, et attaqua ainsi un sujet plus pratique :

– Quand j'ai revu notre régent, nous avons exposé ensemble la situation… commença-t-il, un peu confus.

– Midran, souffla le Vane, constatant maintenant sa fébrilité, tu n'es pas obligé de désigner Loki par son titre ou de me vouvoyer.

– Je ne crois pas que m'exprimer autrement m'aiderait à vous dévoiler mes pensées, confia l'alfe.

– Soit, alors je t'écoute.

Le souverain s'assit finalement, soulageant Midran.

– La première chose concerne la fuite de Baseldr…

Il s'interrompit avec une moue gênée.

– Oui, tu l'as laissé s'enfuir, compléta le Vane, mais il est entre nos mains à présent. Je ne prononcerai pas de sanction contre toi pour cette raison.

Midran acquiesça avec gratitude sur ce point.

– Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfuie, continua-t-il… mais je n'ai pas réagi quand il l'a fait. Il a profité de ma surprise et de mon manque de volonté à l'attaquer juste après ces…révélations.

– Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos, le rassura encore Freyr.

L'alfe soupira, tout de même embarrassé par cette histoire, et poursuivit :

– Après cette altercation avec Nerthus et Baseldr, j'ai pensé que je ne voudrais plus les combattre. Je pouvais les tuer auparavant parce que vous l'ordonniez, mais le faire en sachant qui ils sont me semblait une toute autre affaire… J'envisageais de quitter votre garde jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient éliminés, admit-il.

Il fronça les sourcils, soudainement plus froid.

– Pourtant Baseldr s'en est pris à Lagaheer, sans doute pour échanger sa vie contre mon aide, et c'est une chose que je ne pourrai_ pas_ pardonner. Je vais rester à vos côtés… mais tant que je n'aurais pas l'assurance que Nerthus a participé à cette attaque, comprenez que je ne souhaite pas vous aider à la tuer, malgré la cruaté dont je la sais dotée.

Midran leva ses yeux vers son parent pour le voir hocher lentement de la tête. Il secoua pensivement la sienne, toujours troublé par la situation, ne sachant pas exactement comment aborder ce qui l'amenait face à Freyr.

– J'ai quelques questions, déclara donc l'alfe, plus bas… Puis-je te les poser ?

– Bien entendu, répondit Freyr, secrètement ravi qu'il le tutoie.

Il laissa son dos reposer contre le dossier de son fauteuil et amena son verre à ses lèvres, permettant à Midran de réfléchir un instant.

– Tu savais qui j'étais depuis des siècles, dit-il finalement… Je ne vais pas prétendre que tu pouvais me le dire, car la royauté entretient toujours ses secrets avec particulièrement de zèle et je le comprends même si je ne la connais pas vraiment… Mais pourquoi avoir tenu à me rencontrer, qui plus est, il y a seulement quelques années ? Tu étais roi depuis longtemps déjà.

Le Vane expira lourdement en détaillant son frère. La question n'était pas innocente, elle était personnelle et nécessitait une réponse sincère : un type de réponse que Freyr avait peu l'habitude de donner, préférant garder une image que se révéler, même devant Midran. Cependant, il ne devait pas mentir, pas cette fois.

– Comme tu viens de le souligner, tu ne connais pas la royauté, même si tu es bien assez intelligent pour en appréhender le fonctionnement et les défauts, soupira-t-il… Mais cela ne peut suffire pour te mettre à ma place, ou pour comprendre précisément les conséquences personnelles des crimes de Loki, de sa rage destructrice puis de son emprisonnement. Il pense que j'ai souhaité remplacer sa compagnie… Je lui ai affirmé le contraire, mais en cela je lui ai menti, car je sais que ses peurs n'étaient pas infondées. J'ai voulu te connaître égoïstement puisque j'étais curieux, puisque j'étais seul. J'ai peut-être voulu le remplacer... Mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas, et vous avez une place très différente à mes yeux.

Il regarda son verre, morose.

– Mais ma manœuvre était, effectivement, purement personnelle, et tu peux penser que je n'avais aucune noble et honnête envie de te connaître. Les princes et les rois sont seuls, dans l'obligation de ne pas montrer ou pire, confier leurs faiblesses… et j'ai longtemps été seul, jouant un rôle devant les Asgardiens, devant mon propre peuple. Je ne voulais pas l'être à nouveau. Alors je suis forcé de considérer que sans les actes de Loki, je ne serais pas venu à toi… Pourtant, te rencontrer a été bien plus enrichissant que présumé.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Midran, qui avait encaissé les aveux du roi silencieusement.

Freyr sourit avec une sorte de douceur que l'alfe l'avait rarement vu montrer.

– Tu es si différent de nous, expliqua-t-il, songeur. Nous sommes élevés pour être intraitables, indifférents, pragmatiques et seulement un peu bienveillants. Qu'il s'agisse d'Odin, de Loki, de Nerthus, de mon père ou de moi… Nos personnalités sont dures à ébranler. Nous devons être dotés d'esprits forts, combattifs, ouverts à l'extérieur, mais enfermés leurs propres pensées sans pouvoir les remettre à quiconque. Te fréquenter m'a montré que cette façon de vivre devait être si absurde d'un autre point de vue, même si nous savons tous les deux que régner demande cette rigueur. Ta présence est unique pour ces raisons.

Il déposa sa coupe, en proie à un certain tourment.

– Il faut avouer que j'aime profondément Loki, que je vois chez lui un compagnon et même un confident. Mais en te fréquentant je réalise que, peu importe nos efforts, ce sont des monstres qui vous gouvernent, Midran. Loki, les autres héritiers et souverains, moi-même… nous ne serons jamais aussi sensibles et appréciables que d'autres. Rien ne rachète nos fautes, nos humeurs qui poussent à l'erreur, ou au crime. Loki sera toujours coupable d'avoir mis fin à la vie de Midgardiens, et identiquement, je serai toujours coupable d'en avoir fait de même avec de trop nombreux Asgardiens pour libérer Álfheim. Nous n'en subirons pas les conséquences, peut-être ne progresserons-nous même pas après de telles atrocités… car on nous a _appris_ à les supporter, à voir mourir nos hommes comme des chiffres sur un rapport puisque « c'est la guerre » et à en abattre d'autres en retour. On nous a enseigné le détachement, qui est la seule manière de vivre pour un souverain des Neuf Royaumes afin de conserver son aplomb et une certaine intégrité mentale.

– Tu portes le poids des malheurs qui s'abattent sur le royaume. Parfois ils sont inévitables et il faut des personnes pour le faire, Freyr. Cela ne changera pas.

– J'en suis conscient, et pour cette raison je continuerai à m'assurer des règnes d'Álfheim et de Vanaheim ou de leur succession. Mais je le ferai pour leur peuple respectif, pour que ceux qui le méritent, comme toi, soit sous la protection d'une autorité qui les préserve des fléaux qui frappent leur monde, aussi imparfaite et méprisable soit cette autorité.

– Aucun peuple n'est parfait non plus… Personne n'est bon en n'étant pas roi, rappela Midran.

– Mais tous valent l'opportunité de l'être, et sans protection, ce n'est pas possible.

Il se leva soutint le regard de l'alfe.

– La tromperie fait aussi partie des caractéristiques de la royauté. Cela n'excuse pas mes mensonges tandis que je t'avais à mes côtés, néanmoins, murmura-t-il. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Midran, j'ai pu le sentir et le constater. Agis comme tu le souhaites. Mais si peu savent ton identité à présent, sache que cela risque de changer. Les rumeurs et vérités se répandront et il te faudra te défendre contre elles. Si tu ne désirais pas affronter leurs répercussions, tu pourrais quitter le palais, je le comprendrais.

– Me donnes-tu tant de liberté pour te racheter, quels que soient les actes qui te restent en travers de la gorge ? Interrogea avec délicatesse le guerrier.

– On ne se rachète jamais, Midran, sourit tristement le Vane. Je me contente de faire ce que je pense bien indifféremment de mes actes passés.

Jugeant leur conversation terminée, Midran se leva à son tour. L'alfe n'était certainement pas resté insensible aux paroles de Freyr, ainsi il oublia sa frustration et le sentiment de trahison qui l'avait habité ces derniers jours pour avancer vers le roi et poser sur son épaule une paume réconfortante.

– Je te remercie pour ces quelques années en ta compagnie, sincèrement plaisante malgré tes dires, affirma-t-il doucement. Je ne peux pas te voir comme un frère, cependant.

– Je le sais, chuchota Freyr en retour. Je ne te le demande pas.

– Ce n'est pas un adieu, souligna l'alfe en reculant. Si Baseldr devait se libérer, je serai le premier à le précipiter vers sa fin. Néanmoins, je vais retourner à Álfheim avec Lagaheer. Nous devons également parler, soupira-t-il, et je crois que ma présence ne vous est pas nécessaire pour le moment.

Freyr s'inclina légèrement en posant un poing contre sa poitrine, où reposait le collier abimé de Loki, saluant le Ljósálfar.

– Trouve le calme à Álfheim, mais reste prudent, le danger n'est écarté pour aucun de nous.

– En effet, mais la prochaine fois qu'il se présentera sera la dernière.

Freyr laissa un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres.

– Certainement.

~oOOoooOOo~

Un dîner avec Iwaldi et quelques-uns de ses conseillers, sans Sigyn, avait été trop d'ennui d'après Loki et Freyr pour que ce dernier ne soit pris d'une bouffée d'euphorie en pénétrant dans ses quartiers en compagnie du Jötunn. Sa conversation avec Midran, la capture de Baseldr et leur plan qu'ils avaient tous la ferme intention d'appliquer de telle sorte qu'ils écrasent la reine déchue de Vanaheim l'avaient mis dans d'excellentes dispositions, si bien qu'il entoura la taille de Loki fermement en passant dans son dos, allant jusqu'à effrayer le Trompeur :

– Qu'as-tu soudainement ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule et figé, anxieux à cause de leur visite à Jötunheim qu'ils avaient prévue pour le lendemain.

Freyr déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur sa tempe en se penchant et le lâcha.

– Les choses avancent, résuma-t-il en retirant sa veste et en allant dans sa salle de bain, se détournant du régent qui enlevait aussi ses affaires, n'ayant pas même interrogé le Vane sur son envie de partager la même couche.

– C'est vrai, répondit sobrement Loki en ouvrant un placard pour y trouver des affaires à la taille de Freyr – et donc, à sa taille – déposées par les nains.

Il ne saisit qu'un pantalon de nuit et l'enfila dans une pièce adjacente, revenant en pour trouver Freyr attardé devant un miroir, observant minutieusement la plaie refermée de son abdomen sur laquelle Eir avait prélevé des cellules peu avant le dîner. L'Asgardien secoua la tête en s'approchant, et bien que le reflet de son mentor et lui dépourvus de haut dans ce miroir l'interpelle un instant, il soupira lourdement en se concentrant à nouveau sur la brûlure.

– La douleur était si forte que tu as perdu conscience, murmura-t-il, surprenant Freyr qui n'avait pas encore croisé son regard sombre dans le miroir.

– Je ne m'en souviens pas, admit le roi.

– Tu fais bien.

– Eir peut en laisser une cicatrice réelle, ou une cicatrice minime.

– Minime, répondit sans hésitation Loki. Si tu as des préceptes guerriers qui prétendent qu'il faut garder visibles les cicatrices, ignore-les. Dans certains cas, je les approuve, mais là…

Il plissa les yeux.

– Je ne veux plus voir cette chose.

Freyr attrapa un haut fin et le passa avant de se retourner, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

– Tu ne la vois plus.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha d'une étagère, saisissant un livre de taille réduite pour nains dans lequel les écritures étaient pourtant larges. Il n'arrêta pas un rire discret, moqueur.

– On dirait des livres pour enfants, c'est risible.

– Tu es un enfant. Tu es juste un peu plus sarcastique que la moyenne.

Loki lança un regard perçant au Vane qui l'ignora en s'allongeant entre les draps. Il ne tarda pas à faire de même, s'installant sur la partie droite du lit, et se dégagea des couvertures en remarquant que son mentor frissonnait pour les replier sur lui.

– Qu'en sera-t-il demain, susurra-t-il. Un Vane à Jötunheim… Vas-tu seulement survivre ?

– Tu sais que mon épouse est une Jötunne, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua Freyr.

La pensée frappa Loki un instant, le laissant silencieux devant ce fait.

– Je dois connaître ta technique, lâcha-t-il finalement.

– Oh, tu la connaîtras en temps voulu.


	28. L'œil des glaces

C'est tellement pratique d'écrire avec un chat qui vous lèche la main…

Nous allons à Jötunheim pour ce chapitre plus court que les précédents, à la rencontre de Býleistr, l'étrange petit frère de Loki, déjà rencontré à Vanaheim. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mettre en scène, en tout cas !

Bonne lecture !

**Note :** **J'ai ouvert un compte DeviantArt sur lequel j'ai mis des illustration des personnages et dont vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profil ou en tapant "Xirohn Deviantart" sur google. Il se remplira doucement a priori, en tout cas je vous préviendrai quand il y aura du nouveau dessus ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : L'œil des glaces**

* * *

Freyr et Loki s'étaient mis d'accord sur un mensonge assez peu grossier pour duper Býleistr, du moins ils l'espéraient. Comme le géant ignorait sa parenté avec Loki, condition pour que l'Ase puisse utiliser sa magie, ils devaient lui fournir une raison plausible de laisser sa magie être aspirée par l'erghen. Mais le dieu du Chaos doutait désespérément de réussir à soutenir la présence du Jötunn, se rappelant trop bien de l'étreinte oppressante de son pouvoir animé par la vibration d'un potentiel contenu. Elle l'avait étouffé au premier regard écarlate.

Le roi du sud de Jötunheim était assis, crispé sur le trône de ses ancêtres, immense sous sa frêle allure qui ne dépassait pas en hauteur celle de Loki et en largeur celle d'un squelette. Ses yeux, que l'Asgardien n'avait pas été capable de se rappeler si perçants, étaient figés sur un document froissé, recouvert par une fine couche de givre. Le Jötunn entonnait d'un fond de gorge distrait la mélodie de la réflexion, à laquelle se mêlait l'éternel vrombissement de sa magie, faussement paisible. Mais bien qu'occupé, il ne fit pas l'offense à ses invités de le tirer de ses pensées eux-mêmes et abaissa le regard vers eux quand ils furent près des marches du trône et posèrent un genou à terre.

– Je n'accepterais pas le salut si bas de deux dieux et mages comme vous, déclara-t-il de cette même voix gracieuse, néanmoins tremblante, qui avait déjà perturbé le sang-froid légendaire du Trompeur.

Freyr et Loki se redressèrent, et l'expiration nerveuse que s'apprêtait à délivrer l'Ase pour soulager le poids qui pesait sur sa magie fut capturé par les pupilles sombres de Býleistr. Le régent se tendit imperceptiblement sous le frisson paralysant qui vrilla son corps, puis rendit au Jötunn un regard indéchiffrable.

Loki crut voir, prisonnier du contact visuel, un sourire imperceptible étirer les lèvres de Býleistr. Pourtant, il considéra vite qu'il ne pourrait lire d'émotion véritable sur les traits azurs : elles étaient sans doute en incohérence avec ses expressions, trop douces pour ce que Loki percevait du Jötunn.

– Nous sommes navrés de vous déranger, Maître Býleistr, annonça le Vane respectueusement, nous venons pour une affaire assez particulière.

– Tu auras ce que tu souhaites, mon cher Freyr, et vous ne me dérangez pas, sourit le roi en abandonnant une politesse guindée, maintenant clairement satisfait de les voir. Vous connaissez comme moi l'ennui des éternels rapports dont on couvre les souverains.

Il présenta le papier entre ses doigts à un garde qui faisait le double de sa taille et se leva avec une certaine lenteur, que Loki avait déjà remarquée plus tôt, et assimilée au contrôle constant qu'il semblait exercer sa magie titanesque, déstabilisée par ses propres mouvements comme un Bilgesnipe incapable de récupérer son équilibre après sa charge. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le dieu de la Malice se demanda si ses gestes paisibles n'étaient pas liés à la concentration qu'il voyait s'exercer derrière ses iris rougeoyants, analysant ses propres pensées bien trop vives pour un esprit simple, nées de la puissance qu'il étouffait et qui lui donnait un pouvoir de perception unique.

Loki suspendit soudainement sa réflexion tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur la capacité de Freyr à _ressentir _comme lui ces informations sur le dernier enfant de Laufey comme si elles relevaient de sa conscience la plus claire. A cet instant même, Býleistr braqua sur lui – ou sur son mentor juste à ses côtés, il n'arrivait plus à le savoir – un nouveau regard.

L'Ase fut saisi de l'envie intense d'incendier la peau froide du Jötunn tant il lui semblait être sondé sans gêne.

– Mon roi, vous ne devriez pas…

Býleistr détacha ses yeux des dieux pour les poser, légèrement écarquillés, captivés par la nouvelle voix, sur le serviteur qui s'était exprimé.

– Je vais bien, assura-t-il avec délicatesse au Jötunn inquiet. Ce matin n'était qu'une mauvaise passade.

– Votre magie, encore ? S'enquit Freyr une fois le chétif géant descendu du piédestal d'escaliers sur lequel se dressait le trône.

– Une capricieuse créature, oui, sans aucune pitié pour moi, soupira Býleistr sans réelle lassitude. Mais seulement insolente, contrairement aux souffrances que tu as traversées en compagnie de ton habile et loyal disciple ces derniers jours, souffla-t-il en glissant brièvement son regard sur Loki. Je ne peux qu'espérer ta victoire sur l'esprit torturé et cruel de Nerthus, qui jette une ombre si néfaste sur toi, Freyr.

Le Vane acquiesça, puis tendit sa main naturellement lorsque Býleistr exposa ses paumes. Le Jötunn la saisit et ferma les yeux avec un nouveau sourire.

– Cette chaleur qui émane des Vanes est toujours si frappante, murmura-t-il en resserrant ses doigts tandis que Freyr ne protestait pas, comme habitué. Freyr, peu sont les sangs chauds qui peuvent entrer en contact avec nous sans en pâtir, pardonne donc encore la liberté que je prends en profitant du sort que Gerd t'a enseigné, afin de percevoir cette incroyable marque de vie dont nous sommes dépourvus, dit-il en le relâchant.

– Je vous en prie, rit légèrement le fils de Njörd.

Loki remarqua sans mal que son aîné faisait preuve d'une grande indulgence avec Býleistr, probablement pour sa jeunesse et son caractère, d'apparence si conciliant. C'était chose rare chez Freyr que de se laisser faire ainsi.

Le faux fils d'Odin, dont la présence avait certainement été méticuleusement analysée par Býleistr sans pour autant qu'il ne lui adresse la parole, devint finalement cible des mots du géant.

– Je suis sûr que la sagesse de votre excellent professeur vous a imprégné, pour que vous fouliez ce royaume, Loki d'Asgard. Soyez le bienvenu.

– Je ne suis certainement pas aussi sage que Freyr, mais je vous remercie, ricana la Langue d'Argent.

Le concerné adressa à son ancien élève un regard qu'il aurait volontiers levé au ciel.

– Et sensible à l'ironie, s'amusa le Jötunn. Je vais vous inviter à quitter la salle du trône ; elle ne sied pas nos discussions.

Ils suivirent Býleistr qui avait ouvert la marche à travers la forteresse de glace et tremblait un peu, affaibli. Pour cette raison, Freyr marchait près de lui, craignant qu'il ne cède l'excès d'énergie magique qui le rendait malade, et avec cela Loki comprit que son mentor se souciait sincèrement de son état. Celui-ci semblait d'une gravité inquiétante à en juger par la maigreur de Býleistr et son asthénie – peu de traitements devaient exister puisque la situation paraissait déjà très avancée.

– Je sens qu'un grand malheur est tombé sur la pauvre Gerd, lâcha finalement le roi du sud en ouvrant la porte d'une petite bibliothèque, sans doute personnelle, qu'il ferma à clé une fois ses invités rentrés.

– Elle n'est pas blessée, assura Freyr.

– Mais Aïlys l'est, devina Býleistr. C'est terrible pour une Jötunne comme Gerd...

Freyr avait plissé les yeux en écoutant le géant, impressionné mais déstabilisé par cette lecture des événements si claire et naturelle. Loki, quant à lui, déduisit qu'il lui manquait une information pour comprendre les propos du Jötunn.

– Je viendrai certainement à Vanaheim, si tu le permets, pour voir ton épouse. Il me peine qu'elle souffre de la sorte, conclut-il avant de les inviter respectueusement à le précéder. Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent, côte à côte face au jeune Jötunn, qui les encouragea à s'expliquer sur leur venue d'un signe de la main.

– Nous aimerions améliorer notre stratégie face à Nerthus, commença Loki. Mais comme vous le savez ses pouvoirs sont immenses, et nous devons trouver un moyen d'y faire face en utilisant la magie blanche comme point faible des mages noirs... Dans cette optique j'ai amené une partie de l'erghen.

– Le métal d'enchantement que vous avez présenté à Vanaheim, je vois, susurra Býleistr, intéressé.

– Exactement, répondit Freyr. Nous allons l'utiliser contre Nerthus, aussi avons nous besoin de votre magie pour en tester les propriétés, et déterminer notamment la quantité de magie qu'il est capable de retenir. Vous n'aurez qu'à le toucher et le laisser se gorger de votre pouvoir jusqu'à saturation.

– Et vos magies épuisées comme elles sont, vous garderez cet extrait d'erghen saturé de ma magie pour les combats à venir, si je vous comprends bien.

Freyr sourit.

– C'est une demande assez indélicate, mais c'est l'idée, oui.

– Indélicate, mais justifiée, et je ne me plaindrais pas de me séparer d'une partie de mon pouvoir. En vérité, cela me soulagerait d'un léger poids pour quelques jours, au moins, songea le Jötunn. Et en échange, cher Freyr, que me proposes-tu ?

– Tout dépend de ce que vous demanderez, Býleistr.

Le géant bascula son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, pensif, et un peu plus grave. Il détaillait ses deux interlocuteurs avec un sérieux troublant. Pour une fois, il ne paraissait pas démesurément pensif, et son regard, auparavant incapable de se détacher d'eux, attiré comme un aimant, semblait maintenant volontairement attentif et consciencieusement observateur. En réponse, le prince d'Asgard se raidit défensivement.

Quand Býleistr poussa un soupir inaudible, il sentit un nouveau frisson électriser sa peau.

– Je n'ai pas en tête quoi que ce soit que je puisse vous demander, Freyr, déclara enfin le roi, débarrassant Loki d'une partie de la tension qui l'empêchait de penser correctement.

– Pourtant, nous connaissons la situation que traverse votre royaume depuis des siècles-

– Je t'en prie, Freyr, l'interrompit Býleistr. Les épreuves imposées à notre peuple depuis des siècles n'ont pas à m'être rappelées, et l'assistance Vanaheim mêlée à Álfheim est déjà une assez grande aide pour nous.

Il se leva sans montrer ses difficultés à demeurer debout et laissa glisser son ongle sur la table givrée.

– Les peines endurées par les Jötunns sont grandes. A croire que notre propre planète veut notre mort. La faune avec laquelle autrefois nous communiquions est à présent haïe par tous.

Loki ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ces allusions. Il s'était détourné des affaires de Jötunheim depuis bien longtemps.

– Je n'ai rien à demander, Freyr, répéta Býleistr.

Il contourna la table silencieusement pour s'arrêter devant un texte, gravé dans la glace du meuble. L'Ase pensait qu'il le lisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'exprime finalement :

– Mais je veux ce que mon frère a gardé en souvenir de Jötunheim il y a deux décennies.

Lorsque les deux iris carmin se braquèrent sur lui, Loki n'eut plus aucun doute : Helblindi n'était pas le frère dont il était question. Il serra la mâchoire, se contractant face à l'animosité qui suintait des pupilles étroites, et par réflexe resserra sa main sur le fourreau de la dague contre sa hanche, dissimulée par la table. Freyr entrouvrit les lèvres mais demeura silencieux, incertain de la nature de la réaction de Býleistr.

– Oh, je lis en vous comme dans un miroir, Loki, ne tentez rien, siffla doucement le roi du sud, sur un ton lourd de menace… Tu me tuerais pour ce que je sais. Je n'en doutais pas, mais cela reste extrêmement regrettable de ta part. Et le plus décevant reste de sentir que Freyr ne me permettrait pas de lever la main sur toi, malgré le respect et la considération qu'il a pour moi.

Loki consentit à lâcher son arme et se leva, jaugeant Býleistr, provoquant son retrait lent quelques pas plus loin. Néanmoins, le Jötunn prenait de la distance avec grâce et force, sans soumission aucune au regard glacial qui lui était adressé, plus prédateur que proie.

– Ne reprochez pas cette idée d'entrevue à Freyr, je sais tout de vous depuis le premier regard que nous avons échangé à Vanaheim.

– Vous savez tout cela par la magie, murmura sèchement Loki.

– Ceux qui connaissent mon pouvoir m'ont nommé l'Omniscient, souffla Býleistr. J'ai connaissance du vécu et des sentiments de mes interlocuteurs, et comprends ce monde mieux que tous... Mais je ne comprends les choses qu'à la seule condition de les avoir déjà eues à mon contact, et je ne perçois pas l'avenir, seulement les éventualités les plus probables.

Le géant plissa les yeux sans les détacher de la silhouette du prince et enchaîna :

– Mon aîné, ayez donc la décence de vous adresser à moi sous vos traits de naissance.

Loki secoua la tête silencieusement, et serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que la pression de ses ongles contre ses paumes soit douloureuse, rendu agressif par le pouvoir qu'il sentait peser dangereusement sur lui.

Býleistr lâcha une expiration agacée et s'approcha dans l'intention de toucher la peau de son frère, mais Freyr l'arrêta en posant une main entre ses clavicules, saillantes sous sa peau azure.

– Býleistr, non, chuchota-t-il sans hostilité.

Le jeune géant croisa le regard du roi et prit ses doigts entre les siens pour les retirer.

– Je ne lui épargnerai pas cela, répondit Býleistr.

Il saisit brutalement la gorge de Loki, colorant sa peau de la teinte sombre des glaces jötunnes.

– Ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-il fermement aux deux dieux, qui l'écoutèrent lorsqu'une vibration de la magie de Býleistr les traversa en retentissant avec son ton froid.

Freyr s'appuya sur la table d'une main, ébranlé par la déflagration invisible sans sa propre magie pour y résister, tandis que Loki sortait de son immobilité pour écarter son parent avec force, adoptant sa forme jötunne en ne désirant pas lutter contre un être aussi instable que Býleistr. Il observa rapidement Freyr, qui s'était repris.

Le roi du sud paraissait, lui aussi, secoué par la brève altercation.

– Que voulez-vous, Býleistr ? Soupira Freyr, brisant le court silence qui avait suivi.

Le Jötunn se redressa, plus paisible.

– Matériellement, je veux le Coffret des Hivers Anciens, qui s'il n'avait pas été effacé de la mémoire d'Heimdall par ton élève, serait retourné malencontreusement à Asgard. Mais autrement, poursuivit-il posément et plus bas, je voulais voir le visage de celui qui a trompé et tué notre père ainsi qu'une trentaine de Jötunns dans sa colère et sa souffrance.

Freyr dévisagea son disciple, étranger à ces événements, mais Loki demeura impassible sous ses traits gelés, incapable de se résoudre à regarder le Vane.

– Que vas-tu faire, Býleistr ? Répondit-il simplement.

Le géant lâcha un souffle amusé.

– Pour Laufey, rien. Aucune rancœur ne me pousse à prendre revanche. Mais pour les autres Jötunns, mis à mort par l'accident du Bifröst qui n'en était pas un, je pourrais demander jugement et réparation.

– Vous lisez dans les pensées, murmura Freyr laconiquement – et ce n'était pas un bon signe chez lui. Vous savez pourquoi nous venons et vous savez ce que vous voulez, ne perdons pas plus de temps, Býleistr.

– Effectivement, je ne vais pas m'éterniser dans un long discours, ce serait te pousser à bout, Freyr, alors que déjà je perçois l'amer sentiment qui te domine, susurra le roi. Je ne vais pas venger la mort des miens.

Aucun des dieux n'osa demander pourquoi, aussi Býleistr enchaina :

– Et ce pour de multiples raisons. Je suis omniscient… Chaque être qui croise ma route me livre son existence et ses secrets. Pouvez-vous simplement imaginer ce que c'est ? Connaître l'essence de chacun, les motifs de toutes les colères, les origines de tous les maux, de la bonté ou de la naïveté ? C'est ne plus distinguer personne, ne plus aimer et ne plus détester. C'est considérer chacun comme le résultat des événements vécus grâce au jeu des Nornes. C'est croire la haine et la méchanceté aussi justifiées que la douceur.

Býleistr posa un poing serré contre la table et baissa les yeux avec frustration.

– J'ai tout perdu par mes pouvoirs. Tout ce qui peut rendre une vie distrayante, légère ou insouciante… tout ce qui peut faire que je suis vivant. Tu l'as senti, Loki, par les similitudes entre nos deux magies. Tu as perçu ce qu'aucun ne pourra jamais comprendre. Rien n'a de valeur à mes yeux… alors j'ai décidé de m'en tenir aux sentiments que je me souviens avoir éprouvé lorsque ma magie sommeillait encore.

Il releva ses pupilles vers Freyr.

– Ton statut privilégié en tant qu'époux de Gerd pourrait te faire tomber de haut, ici, si on apprenait que le Lærisveinn que tu protèges avant tant d'ardeur a été un jour si dégoûté par notre race qu'il en a souhaité et amorcé l'extinction… Et, Loki, ne me regarde pas ainsi, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête machinalement. Je te rends service en révélant ce que tu avais la lâcheté de dissimuler à celui qui serait pourtant le plus à même de te pardonner… Quoi qu'il en soit, attaquer votre alliance irait contre ma volonté de protéger Gerd, dont je me souviens avoir tant aimé la présence lorsque notre mère est morte. Elle ne mérite pas de connaître la vérité sur toutes tes actions, Loki.

Le prince d'Asgard conserva son masque froid et fit preuve d'un silence lourd, poussant encore Býleistr à continuer :

– Je veux savoir où vous serez menés, tous les deux, chuchota inintelligiblement le Jötunn. De toute façon, votre temps parmi les éminents dirigeants de ces royaumes n'est pas terminé, Loki Laufeyson. Les Nornes elles-mêmes craignent les armées dont vous avez parcouru les rangs. Elles ignorent le destin d'Yggdrasil… La grandeur des Neuf Mondes arrive peut-être à sa fin, et une coalition est de mise. Pour cette raison, je veux l'artefact cœur de notre royaume. Je ne peux pas laisser mon peuple s'affaiblir de siècles en siècles ainsi.

L'Ase s'approcha et déposa le coffre qui contenait l'erghen sur la table.

– Je vous le donnerai après ce pour quoi nous sommes venus.

Býleistr acquiesça.

– Dans ce cas, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir. Freyr, je te prie, reste.

Le Vane se rassit et ne chercha pas les yeux de Loki quand celui-ci franchit la porte silencieusement : il ne se sentait pas capable de l'observer sans laisser éclater son ressentiment. Il garda son regard rivé sur sa droite, évitant tout aussi bien les prunelles perçantes de Býleistr une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Figé dans son amertume, il tressaillit quand la paume du jeune géant se posa sur son épaule.

– Tu as fait des erreurs avec Loki. Je ne dis pas qu'elles ont eu des conséquences, mais elles pourront en avoir dans un futur proche, surtout après la discussion que vous allez avoir en quittant Jötunheim.

Freyr plissa les yeux.

– Vas-tu me parler de ces erreurs ou me laisser dans l'ombre ?

– Tu n'aurais pas dû le nommer régent d'Álfheim.

Freyr se redressa légèrement, surpris, mais ne leva pas le regard vers Býleistr pour autant, portant attention à ses explications sans un mot.

La main du Jötunn se détacha de lui et le Vane perçut ses pas, lents et plus lourds que sa frêle carrure les suggérait, résonner derrière lui contre les parois de glace.

– Tu lui fais confiance, et tu veux le lui montrer en lui donnant un rôle important afin que, réciproquement, il ait confiance en toi… Mais tu as négligé ce dont tu devrais pourtant être convaincu à son propos. Ce n'est pas un roi, Freyr.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il serait un mauvais régent, Býleistr, s'il parvient à trouver un certain équilibre intérieur. Il a la volonté de protéger les alfes, et des connaissances remarquables sur la façon de diriger un royaume. De plus, il me connaît assez pour être en phase avec mon propre règne.

– Je ne nie rien de ce que tu énonces. Loki est capable de fournir d'excellentes directives. C'est un bon stratège, dans la guerre comme dans l'anticipation et dans sa manière de varier ses discours face à ses interlocuteurs, pour ne pas dire de les manipuler. Il est intelligent. Mais si ce sont les qualités d'un ministre ou d'un conseiller, ce ne sont pas celles d'un roi, du moins pas autant que celles de la justesse, du dévouement, de la bienveillance, de l'assurance et de la stabilité, de la fidélité à soi-même. Ton disciple n'a rien de celles-ci : il est tourmenté, tend vers la tromperie et la ruse d'une façon fort astucieuse mais trop peu royale, ne sait pas s'effacer ou établir une confiance mutuelle.

– Être roi ne sous-entend sûrement pas de faire confiance, Býleistr. Les rois ont toujours été face à eux-mêmes.

– Et Loki peut-il seulement l'être ? Face à lui-même ?

Cette fois-ci, Freyr n'opposa aucune protestation, pris de court. Il sourcilla, songeur.

– Tu sais combien la solitude est douloureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as compris auprès d'Isfán, autrefois.

Le Vane se figea, perturbé par l'idée que Býleistr explore ses souvenirs, piégé entre l'agressivité et l'embarras. Il se leva, pivotant vers le Jötunn avec hostilité.

– Freyr, calme-toi, demanda le Jötunn, je ne juge personne. Sortir de l'isolement a fait de toi quelqu'un de meilleur.

– Ne parle pas de moi, ni pour moi, répondit le mage froidement en quittant son vouvoiement habituel. Loki n'est pas seul.

– Mais tu as choisi le seul rang qui implique de voir Loki présent là où tu es absent.

A nouveau, le roi se mura dans le silence.

– Ce n'est pas un homme mauvais, néanmoins il n'a pas la capacité de diriger sans se détruire, sans exacerber les sentiments que tu tentes d'apaiser chez lui, expliqua posément Býleistr. S'il est seul, le pouvoir sera sur lui encore plus néfaste. Loki ne veut pas gouverner, Freyr, il en a _besoin_. Régner est un _exutoire_ pour lui. Il ne veut pas faire de ce monde un monde meilleur, pas encore, pas s'il demeure dépendant de l'admiration d'autrui, admiration qu'il n'a pas trouvée chez les siens. Il veut la gloire pour s'y noyer, ne le perçois-tu pas ? A la seconde où tu lui lâcheras la main, confronté à ce qu'il pense être, il va se fondre dans une terrible névrose.

Le jeune souverain fit quelques pas vers son interlocuteur tout en veillant à ne pas provoquer une nouvelle fois son exaspération.

– Tu lui as légué ce titre pour lui donner la preuve qu'il n'est pas sous-estimé, poursuivit-il, pour lui montrer qu'il a une place, en espérant que ce savoir l'aiderait à se reprendre. Mais il est trop tôt pour croire étouffer cette haine de soi qui le transforme en son propre bourreau. Il a bien plus besoin de calme et de ta présence que d'une preuve d'être reconnu digne d'un roi. Camoufle à ses yeux cette grandeur à laquelle il aspire tant, elle ne le sauvera pas.

Un coup sur la porte les tira de cette conversation. Les yeux de Býleistr s'élargirent avant même que le soldat alfe qui était entré ne prenne la parole. Freyr se prépara ainsi à l'annonce qui allait suivre.

– Roi Býleistr, je suis ici de la volonté de notre régent, qui a quitté votre royaume pour se rendre à Asgard. Il m'a demandé en conséquence de vous énoncer les termes de l'accord qu'il veut signer avec vous.

Le Ljósálfar serra la mâchoire discrètement, de toute évidence mal à l'aise.

– Je ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur des propos de votre supérieur, assura le Jötunn.

Même conscient de ce qui allait lui être dit, Býleistr devait jouer le jeu. Le soldat acquiesça, reconnaissant.

– Notre régent est parti à Asgard demander la rédaction d'un pacte de non-agression entre Jötunheim et Asgard d'une durée de deux siècles. Ce pacte préciserait également que tout acte hostile à Midgard serait réprimandé par la justice des Ases. Le régent Loki a également spécifié que le roi Odin, une fois signataire, vous retournera le papier pour qu'y soient identiquement apposées les signatures de votre frère et vous-même. Il vous donnerait le Coffret des Hivers Anciens seulement par la suite et… il a ajouté qu'il serait plus raisonnable pour vous d'agréer dès maintenant à cet accord en répondant à la requête qu'il vous a soumise aujourd'hui à propos de l'erghen, puisqu'il déclarera l'existence du pacte publiquement dès qu'il sera approuvé par Odin. L'annuler en ne remplissant pas votre part du contrat équivaudrait alors à une preuve de mauvaise foi quant à votre volonté d'uniquement aider votre peuple par l'usage de cette relique, et marquerait votre hostilité à Asgard.

L'alfe se racla la gorge dans le silence lourd qui suivit. Býleistr demeurait impassible, tandis que Freyr, outré par l'attitude de son régent bien qu'elle ne l'étonne pas, ne s'amusait pas à commenter cette stratégie insultante. Le Vane fit simplement signe à son subordonné de disposer.

– Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Býleistr. Tu lui feras savoir que j'admire son talent. Mais ceci, Freyr, de la part d'un roi est intolérable, lorsque de la part d'un ministre c'est futé.

~oOOoooOOo~

Une chose s'avérait appréciable dans les événements contrariants de cette journée : déjà de mauvaise humeur, Freyr ne regretta pas de descendre vers les prisons alfes pour perdre son temps et s'énerver contre Baseldr.

Le Vane entra seul dans la cellule plongée dans l'obscurité. Il ordonna à ses gardes à l'extérieur, qui commandaient l'état de la pièce, de rehausser le taux de dioxygène de l'air, faible pour engourdir le prisonnier et l'épuiser. Puis, il fit allumer les lampes au-dessus de Baseldr brutalement, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur la chaise à laquelle il avait été menotté pour réduire encore ses chances de fuite.

Freyr observa un instant son demi-frère, les yeux clos en une grimace, puis le contourna jusqu'à faire face à sa nuque. Il la saisit fortement.

– Maintenant nous pouvons vraiment parler.


	29. La chute

_"Love is our resistance" _\- Resistance, Muse_  
_

Nous sommes le 13 décembre, et je n'ai pas pu le dire plus tôt ici, mais un mois après les événements me semble être un bon deal.

* * *

Bonjour à vous ! Navrée pour l'attente, j'ai dû faire une légère pause pour entretenir mes idées. Ce chapitre a dévoré mon énergie vitale, mais heureusement, je le trouve assez satisfaisant.

Haha, j'ai quelques illustrations à poster, mais les personnages concernés ne sont pas tous apparus. Je suis donc bien obligée d'écrire (pas que cela me coûte un bras non plus...).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D Pour une fois, nous reprenons directement à la scène précédente, face à ce mignon Baseldr.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : La chute**

* * *

Freyr relâcha la nuque du fils de Nerthus. Celui-ci toussa, faiblement, et inclina la tête plusieurs fois pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Malgré son aspect misérable, son caractère farouche et altier reprit vite le dessus pour laisser glisser entre ses lèvres sèches quelques mots au ton incisif :

– Tu as une façon de traiter ta famille assez particulière, cher frère…

– Et toi donc. Que venais-tu faire chez Lagaheer ?

Baseldr pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir le roi derrière lui, faisant tinter les chaînes autour de ses poignets.

– Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie, sourit-il avant de se racler la gorge, sa voix rauque. Voilà que tu m'interroges…

– Réponds.

L'intonation était neutre, détachée. Elle fit sourciller le prisonnier.

– Tu ne l'as pas deviné toi-même ? C'est dommage. N'as-tu pas hérité du talent de notre mère pour obtenir des réponses ? Et quel talent ! Elle y parvient sans torture physique.

Cette fois-ci, Freyr revint devant le Vane. Oui, il avait compris les motivations de Baseldr, à travers les propos de son soldat alfe, et ne nécessitait donc pas d'explication à ce propos. Il laissa donc son sujet dériver, tout comme l'avait cherché Baseldr, sans doute peu désireux de s'expliquer, rempli de honte après avoir échoué dans sa tentative de satisfaire Nerthus en plus d'avoir été capturé.

– Comment pouvons-nous avoir eu la même mère et être si différents ? Souffla Freyr. Tu l'admires. Tu la_ vénères_.

– Les faibles comme toi ne nous comprendrons jamais, ricana Baseldr. Jamais, Freyr, ce n'est pas possible.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement le Vane, interpelé par la fierté qu'il lisait dans ses traits.

Baseldr secoua la tête et inspira fortement.

– Nous avons choisi d'être meilleurs que vous. Nous sommes indétrônables. Mais tu ne _peux pas_ comprendre.

– Pourquoi ? Répéta Freyr.

L'autre sourit.

– Parce que nous sommes plus forts, nous avons décidé de l'être ! Notre pouvoir en est la preuve, et notre exceptionnel manque d'attachement l'heureuse cause… Les liens d'affection n'ont aucune valeur à nos yeux ! Notre force est suffisante pour prouver que vous êtes insignifiants… Tandis que vous vous battez en douleurs du cœur, nous vivons avec la seule sagesse d'être, probablement, des _élus_ de ces mondes, des survivants.

Freyr avait écarquillé les yeux un instant. Un mot avait fait écho dans son esprit, et comme une vague avait ramené aux frontières de sa conscience quelques souvenirs, quelques impressions.

Il passa dans le dos du Vane pour réfléchir, troublé plus que de raison.

Le pouvoir. Le détachement. Se souvenait-il que ces mots avaient été sa vérité le temps d'une adolescence tumultueuse, brisée par le mépris implicite de Nerthus… ? Sa mémoire d'adulte l'avaient-elle trompé si longtemps sur son passé, tout comme son manque de lucidité sur lui-même ? Il n'avait jamais voulu tuer Freyja en raison de sa haine en constatant qu'elle n'était pas une cible de Nerthus, qu'elle semblait moins souffrir… Non, il n'avait pas voulu la tuer pour ces raisons. En réalité, il n'avait pas désiré la_ supprimer_, il était indifférent à sa disparition à cette époque, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas la disparition qui comptait. C'était l'acte de tuer. L'acte de prouver sa force, sa résistance. L'acte de montrer au monde qu'il était plus fort que les souffrances qui s'abattaient sur lui, de montrer qu'il survivrait, de montrer qu'il était capable de se détacher des siens entièrement.

Ce besoin de briser ses liens avait été une déclaration. L'objet de ce besoin aurait pu être une autre personne que Freyja. A cette époque, tuer l'aurait fait changer de bord, lui aurait permis de sauter le pas de la facilité en se livrant à la perversion de Nerthus plutôt qu'en s'acharnant à la combattre.

La voix du prisonnier qu'était son frère résonna comme une mélodie envoûtante à ses oreilles.

– Freyr… Tu ne peux pas le ressentir…ou bien me tromperais-je ? Le comprendrais-tu… ? Chuchota-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser ce monde ou Nerthus te détruire… Tu ne pouvais qu'évoluer vers autre chose…

Freyr serra la mâchoire devant cette déclaration, encaissant le malaise de ses réminiscences, la sensation terrifiante et excitante de frôler l'esprit lointain de ce soi précédent… ce monstre qu'il avait voulu assumer pleinement, qu'il avait accepté, avant qu'autre chose d'inconnu ne l'en extirpe.

– Tu as nié que l'amour avait de l'importance, fredonna son homologue… Tu as pensé que si tu étais capable de la tuer, tu serais plus fort, tu ne dépendrais de rien…

Ces propos laissaient une souffrance cinglante dans la poitrine du Vane. Il aurait demandé à Baseldr de se taire s'il n'avait pas été encore désireux de conserver son semblant de fierté, qu'il sentait rongé par le dégoût. Mais plus les propos immondes glissaient des lèvres de Baseldr, plus il se sentait ployer sous leur vérité. Il aurait voulu qu'une douleur physique, qu'une sensation nauséeuse mette une ressenti sur ce supplice, en prenant la place du vide qui l'étreignait. Mais rien ne le sauverait de ce malaise que provoquait l'écoute de ce soi sombre qu'était Baseldr, libéré de sa torture par son abandon au sadisme. Baseldr avait été tué par Nerthus, pour être réincarné dans l'esprit d'une bête aussi vide que cruelle, vouée à une errance insensée et nocive.

– Nerthus, les Asgardiens… Ils t'ont fait réaliser que tu devais être plus que la victime…

– Combien t'a-t-elle fait souffrir ? Craqua finalement le roi, ses mots rapides à cause d'une expiration retenue. Elle t'a tant écrasé que tu as embrassé le pouvoir pour ne pas périr sous ses attaques morales quotidiennes. Tu es devenu un monstre pour lui survivre. Tu es devenu insensible pour ne plus subir ses reproches, pour ne plus jamais éprouver aucune culpabilité… Elle t'a brûlé la peau pour en faire de la corne. Tu te noies dans la perversité car il ne te reste rien d'autre. Tu ne vis plus, tu provoques la souffrance et montres ta supériorité pour avoir l'impression d'exister, de tenir un rôle dans ce monde…

Baseldr l'ignora.

– Quand j'étais jeune, je rêvais du jour où je trahirais quelqu'un pour le tuer sans hésitation. Je rêvais de cette étincelle d'incompréhension et de faiblesse que je verrais s'allumer dans-

Ce fut trop pour Freyr. Il brisa un pied de la chaise du Vane en se dirigeant vers la porte, le laissant tomber dans un craquement rauque contre le sol, visage contre terre, avant de sortir furieusement.

~oOOoooOOo~

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures quand Loki rentra à Álfheim. Pour cette raison, et même s'il devait le trouver pour lui donner une lettre d'Odin, l'Ase fut surpris d'apercevoir Freyr dans les couloirs.

Par réflexe, se rappelant les révélations de Býleistr au sujet de ses crimes, le dieu se fit discret et hésita à suivre son mentor. Il avait prévu de donner la lettre le lendemain, et comptait rejoindre ses quartiers, comme il coulait de source qu'il ne partagerait pas ceux de Freyr. Pourtant, il fut assez intrigué pour suivre le Vane, qui lui semblait si étranger tout à coup. Non pas à cause des récents événements, mais bien à cause des humeurs que son attitude paraissait refléter, et qui, si en l'absence de magie chez Freyr ne pouvaient être lues par Loki, demeuraient néanmoins perceptibles grâce à sa large connaissance du souverain. Le voir si tard, errer comme s'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, inquiétait assez son régent.

Il réalisa que Freyr s'était engouffré dans le département d'incarcération quand il le perdit de vue à proximité. Il rejoignit la cellule de Baseldr, en suivant l'indication d'un garde de nuit, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec deux autres au milieu du couloir, à une dizaine de mètres de la pièce qu'il savait renfermer son mentor.

– Mon régent, je suis navré, le roi a demandé à ne pas être dérangé, annonça un alfe en lui faisant signe de s'arrêter.

– Vous a-t-il donné une explication ?

– Aucune, avoua le Ljósálfar.

– Je vais l'attendre, conclut Loki.

Il fallut dix minutes environ. Dix minutes pour que l'Asgardien, un peu somnolent, ne soit violemment tiré de sa fatigue par un claquement sourd et brutal. Il écarta les alfes, qui le laissèrent passer en lui emboîtant le pas, avant qu'un nouveau son, brusque, ne les inquiète plus. Et il y eut peu de complexes réflexions à formuler quand ils entrèrent : ils comprirent vite que Baseldr avait dû prononcer le mot de trop. Il gisait à terre.

Loki saisit un Freyr écrasé par la colère, et manqua de tomber sous la force qu'il lui opposait. L'Ase tenta de le pousser contre le mur en attrapant ses épaules, forçant contre les blessures partiellement guéries de son mentor sans que celui-ci ne le perçoive, aveuglé par l'adrénaline.

– Ce n'est pas ce tu veux ! Grogna-t-il au souverain, qui fixait son demi-frère avec une intensité paralysante, sans même noter la présence de son ancien élève ; ce fut avant qu'il ne croise son regard et se fige, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt, _qui _le regardait faire.

Trop d'émotions traversaient les prunelles étrécies du Vane. Elles le brûlaient, et incontrôlables comme un millier de fragments de la magie qu'il n'avait plus, forçaient un passage entre ses muscles tendus pour les relâcher avec l'intention de se lancer dans affrontement cathartique face à celui qui le retenait. Secoué par les tressautements qui agitaient Freyr, Loki comprit qu'il lisait la haine dans ce regard bleu vif, ultime répulsion, catalyseur de son envie de tuer Baseldr. Elle le bousculait, trop frénétique pour être contrôlée, l'autorisant à commettre une entorse bestiale à sa morale pour battre à mort son ennemi. Frappé par cette émotion si intense, Loki s'appuya de toutes ses forces contre son mentor.

Baseldr mériterait ce qui lui arriverait si Freyr le massacrait aussi brutalement que ses yeux le promettaient. Mais le roi ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace si cela arrivait.

Enfin, Loki le sentit immobile, ses yeux azurs plissés soudainement détournés de lui. L'Asgardien prit le risque de glisser ses pupilles vers Baseldr. Un hématome imposant se formait sur sa tempe.

– Mon régent, il a perdu connaissance, déclara fébrilement un alfe.

– Sa trachée semble enfoncée, ajouta le second en constatant la respiration difficile du Vane.

– Percez-la ! Ordonna vivement Loki en leur lançant négligemment le fourreau de sa dague.

– Loki, finit par souffler doucement le souverain contre lui, incertain et frissonnant.

– Sors un instant, indiqua-t-il.

Le roi ne se fit pas prier, puis Loki rejoignit le prisonnier et les gardes, qui constataient le passage de l'air dans l'ouverture qu'ils avaient faite à la base de sa trachée.

– Il nous faut un guérisseur compétent et discret. Lorsqu'il arrivera ici, si je suis parti, faites-lui savoir que je préférerais garder Baseldr en cellule plutôt que de le transférer.

Il ne laissa pas au guerrier le temps de répondre et sortit pour trouver Freyr, qui s'était laissé glisser le long d'un mur et tremblait encore légèrement, les yeux clos. Loki s'accroupit devant lui.

– Puis-je te toucher ? Demanda-t-il avec délicatesse en levant légèrement une paume vers son mentor.

Freyr acquiesça brièvement, tentant de retrouver son sang-froid – il serrait et desserrait les dents fébrilement, comme hésitant à cracher sa rage en propos envenimés – et l'Asgardien plaça sa main sur le côté de sa tête en remettant derrière ses oreilles quelques mèches éparpillées, dissimulant ses paupières. Il passa répétitivement son pouce sur la tempe du Vane, sans rien dire.

L'un des Ljósálfars le vit faire, mais tout comme lui, Loki ne s'en formalisa pas. L'alfe venait lui rapporter que Baseldr semblait maintenant conscient et qu'un guérisseur royal allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

– Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? S'enquit-il néanmoins en jetant un regard troublé au roi.

– Je ne pense pas, répondit le mage. Retournez dans la cellule de Baseldr, je vais m'occuper du reste.

Le garde partit sans insister, et Loki se pencha vers le souverain.

– Mon beau Vane, suis-moi, souffla-t-il avec toute l'honnête douceur qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses mots. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à dire, dans le calme.

Le concerné acquiesça et ils rejoignirent sans un mot la chambre du roi. Le lit était défait, signe que son mentor avait essayé de dormir avant que ses pensées ne le guident férocement vers Baseldr.

Loki passa derrière le Vane en le voyant debout mais immobile, perdu dans un inquiétant trouble, et saisit les pans de sa veste pour la lui retirer, appréciant que son aîné revienne à la réalité pour se retirer des manches amples.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Chuchota Freyr.

Loki s'interrompit brièvement dans ses gestes avant de poser l'habit sur un fauteuil.

_Jötunheim._

– Loki...

– Est-ce le sujet que tu veux aborder ? Ce n'est pas le moment, je pense.

– Ça l'est, répliqua le Vane en allant s'asseoir rigidement sur son lit.

– Et Baseldr...

– Tu es très mal placé pour parler de l'acharnement dont on peut faire preuve en perdant son calme. Cela ne te regarde pas.

– Cesse ce jeu, Freyr, tu n'es pas dans ton état ordinaire-

Le Vane se leva brusquement et marcha avec furie sans but précis dans la pièce, dépensant l'énergie déchaînée qui enflammait sa peau.

– Ne me dis pas dans quel état je suis ! Rugit-il en tremblant.

Loki écarquilla les yeux, plus par surprise qu'irritation, mais un frisson le traversa, une sensation glaciale, piquante, qui attaquait ses phalanges pour traverser subitement son corps.

– Tu ne devrais pas être si honteux. Baseldr est un dégénéré et un monstre qui ne mérite que ce que tu lui as donné, même si un roi ne doit pas se comporter de la sorte.

Freyr s'arrêta subitement et se tendit. Ses mots prirent un temps fou à se former derrière ses lèvres, celles-ci s'entrouvrant avec doute, sa poitrine se serrant douloureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il crache une rage venimeuse sur le plus jeune :

– La honte. Je vois bien ton manque de _honte_. Ce _dégénéré _n'en a pas beaucoup non plus.

La voix de Loki éclata dans un juron asgardien avant qu'il ne rie nerveusement et hostilement au nez du Vane :

– Bien, vas-y, Freyr, dis-moi vraiment ce que tu as sur le cœur ! Proposa-t-il agressivement. Que veux-tu savoir sur Jötunheim ? Ricana-t-il. Que je ne ressens rien ? Que ces morts ne sont rien ? Que l'idée de ces Jötunns mourant par ma volonté est à peu aussi lointaine pour moi que celle des Midgardiens suppliant sous les offensives de mes Chitauris ?

– _TAIS-TOI !_

L'injonction résonna entre les murs de la pièce comme une condamnation.

Loki se tut.

Freyr était certes incohérent, mais l'Asgardien l'avait senti immédiatement : ces deux mots venaient de ses tripes comme le plus sincère ordre.

Un silence lourd tomba entre eux, épais et étranger. L'amertume les avait transformés en parfaits inconnus tandis que Loki ployait sous le regard que Freyr se refusait à lui adresser, et que L'Ase préférait ne pas croiser. Il y lirait quelque chose dont jamais il ne pourrait se remettre.

Loki perdit son souffle, nerveux et vulnérable dans une telle conversation.

– Sors, exigea son mentor.

Le régent écarquilla les yeux en gardant son regard détourné. Il manqua de marmonner un refus, de trembler, de s'agiter vainement pour un pardon. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Il ne s'y abaisserait pas.

Il se sentait si écrasé dans une telle situation. Il ne sortit pas, il fuit. Et dans ses appartements, il ne fallut pas une seconde de réflexion pour que son impuissance ravage la pièce.

Il lui fallait laisser la marque cette souffrance, la localiser ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à marteler son esprit jusqu'à l'épuisement !

Loki craqua violemment, familier à cette étreinte mortelle qui faisait rejaillir ses émotions en tempêtes incontrôlables, familier à l'idée du rejet. Il avait déjà vécu cette horreur, cette impasse mentale dans laquelle il se sentait le besoin de disparaître, sachant que rien ne pourrait arrêter la souffrance qui lacérait son esprit lésé. Ses émotions hurlaient de concert. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, et il était insensé de le faire.

Il entendait Loki. Le bruit sourd des objets jetés, des meubles renversés. Le son étouffé des plaintes qu'il retenait encore.

Il en resta tétanisé près d'une minute, jusqu'à l'accalmie, écoutant avec la culpabilité d'être la cause d'une telle angoisse tout comme de celle de rester immobile dans sa propre chambre. Jamais il n'avait senti, qui plus est, sans ses pouvoirs, une détresse aussi fulgurante chez Loki.

Il alla franchir la porte du prince asgardien, pressentant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une crise équivalente aux précédentes. Celle-ci était avait adopté une profondeur unique. Une profondeur qui terrifiait Freyr.

Loki était à terre, recroquevillé contre un mur. Ses ongles se plantaient dans la peau de ses bras, passés autour de ses genoux, étau puissant et encore trop insignifiant pour étouffer sa souffrance. Il entendait Freyr avancer vers lui mais ne protesta pas en resserrant son étreinte, refusant qu'il vienne le voir autant qu'il ignore sa douleur.

Loki serra la mâchoire fortement. Le Vane s'arrêta devant lui. Mais il ne perçut aucun son sortir de sa bouche, et le silence lui pesa de plus en plus.

Il l'entendit s'accroupir. Il voulut formuler sa douleur, mais cela s'avéra impossible. Quels mots pourrait-il mettre sur cette chose qui le dépassait entièrement ?

– Je suppose que cela devait arriver un jour où l'autre, entendit-il la voix, douce.

– Je ne veux pas-

Loki s'interrompit. Sa gorge nouée devenait terriblement sensible face aux mots qui s'apprêtaient à passer ses lèvres. Il resserra ses bras.

– Je ne veux pas voir la honte que je t'inspire, grogna-t-il faiblement.

– Alors ne me regarde pas, jeune prince.

L'Asgardien se contracta tout entier et se mura à nouveau dans le silence, partagé entre la colère et un sentiment de rejet qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais éprouver. Demeurer à la tête des Chitauris avait eu ce côté positif : il n'existait pas de personne comme Freyr pour le briser, l'opposer à des dizaines d'émotions qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir ! Il ne voulait plus souffrir pour elles, pour ces mêmes traîtresses qui avaient transformé Thor en son bourreau !

Et haïr Freyr serait trop simple. Il ne pouvait que se haïr lui-même pour faire naître chez son mentor la déception.

Perdu dans le chaos de ses réflexions décousues, il ne perçut le mouvement de Freyr qu'en sentant son souffle sur ses cheveux sombres.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par honte, résonna son ton calme, très bas. Si tu penses qu'il s'agit de te blâmer sans ménagement en me détournant de toi, en prétendant que tu es devenu un être au-delà de toute aide, alors tu ne me comprends certainement pas aussi bien que tu ne le croies, souffla le Vane.

Une main passa contre son crâne, un contact que Loki accueillit autant qu'il souhaita le repousser. Le Vane n'avait pas le droit de parler ainsi, comme si tout allait bien !

– Pour te punir toi-même de tes actes, ne cherche pas à voir chez moi la honte ou le dégoût que tu te reproches de ne pas éprouver, Loki.

Il s'assit devant lui. Loki se contracta.

– La seule chose que je veux te reprocher, que je pense justifiée de te reprocher, est la froideur avec laquelle tu cites les morts midgardiennes et jötunnes. Ne le fais plus. Ne te fais pas paraître plus détaché et cruel que tu ne l'es. Mais ne crains pas autant que tu le fais ton manque de honte, ou ce que je pourrais en penser. Tu ne ressentiras jamais de honte pour tes actes, et j'en suis conscient.

A ces mots, l'Ase réagit enfin.

– Pourquoi l'accepter ? Demanda-t-il simplement, inintelligiblement.

Freyr profita du léger angle en dehors de sa posture recroquevillée que formait le visage de Loki pour saisir son menton, le redressant un peu sans trop forcer le plus jeune à se révéler.

– Parce que si tu te rendais compte de tes actes, tu ne les supporterais pas. _Tu ne réaliseras jamais ce que tu as fait_. Ton esprit te protège, pour te permettre de vivre encore, même avec ce passé. Il est enfermé profondément en toi, comme partie d'une autre réalité, une réalité que tu n'affronteras plus. Tu _as le droit_ de vivre autre chose. Tu as le droit de vivre à mes côtés, aussi, et cela ne peut comprendre la conscience totale de tes actes précédents. Il est sans intérêt et douloureux de revenir au passé.

– Je ne mérite pas-

– Ne me parle pas de ce que tu mérites ! Siffla l'aîné. Que crois-tu mériter ? De te laisser dépérir, par _respect _pour la honte que tu croies percevoir lorsque je te regarde ?

Il redressa complétement la tête du brun, en prenant en coupe sa mâchoire. Loki fermait les yeux. Freyr décida de le laisser refuser de le regarder, connaissant son mal-être.

– J'attendrai des siècles s'il le faut, afin de te voir prêt à vivre une nouvelle fois. C'est un chemin sur lequel je ne peux pas te guider, mais je serai toujours là si tu souhaites l'emprunter.

Il sentit Loki saisir fortement ses poignets, sans tenter de l'éloigner. Le jeune dieu serra la mâchoire et plissa ses paupières pour laisser apparaître ses pupilles, luisantes et perçantes, encore honteuses de se révéler si bouleversées devant son mentor.

– Freyr, ne sois pas… blessé lorsque je pense que tu vas me laisser…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa doucement le Vane. Je comprends.

Il embrassa la joue de Loki, juste au-dessous d'une paupière qu'il referma alors. Sans se détacher de lui, le roi posa ses poings fermés, maintenus par Loki, contre la poitrine de l'Asgardien.

– Je suis ton meilleur allié, maintenant. Ne te refuse pas à en profiter. Lorsque Nerthus aura disparu, je ferais en sorte de ne plus jamais te voir ainsi.

Il perçut les paumes de Loki contre ses flancs et posa ses lèvres sur son cou, au-dessous de sa mâchoire.

– Je prendrais soin de toi, promit-il, c'est ce que nous avons toujours fait.

– Ce n'est pas toujours très réciproque, avoua Loki.

– Ça n'a jamais vraiment été dans ton caractère. Je lis entre les lignes.

– Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Je sais que tu n'es pas indifférent si quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Mais tu n'es pas de nature à savoir y réagir ou à en parler. Tu es différent, cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne sommes pas égaux sur l'attention que nous nous portons.

– Tu es au summum de tes capacités d'analyse, aujourd'hui, commenta Loki dans un chuchotement, arrachant un léger rire à son mentor.

– Merci. Tu m'inspires beaucoup dans la matière. _Kodsrá,_ lâcha subitement Freyr, voilà donc ce que c'était.

– Pardon ?

– Cette odeur que je sens depuis quelques minutes. C'est un savon de Kodsrá asgardien. Cela ravive d'étranges souvenirs... Cependant, je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'entretenir avec Odin pour utiliser les bains, ricana-t-il.

– _M'entretenir_ avec Odin est souvent source de confrontations musclées. J'avais besoin de profiter de mes quartiers, au moins.

– J'adore la Kodsrá. Autant son odeur que son apparence, précisa le Vane en soufflant contre la peau parfumée de l'Ase.

_Cette conversation n'a plus aucun sens_, songea Loki, qui avait la nette sensation de fuir leur sujet précédent pour celui des fleurs d'Asgard. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. La chaleur qui émanait de Freyr allait frôler sa peau d'une façon très particulière, personnelle. Dans le silence de cet échange, Loki se sentait bien plus apaisé.

– Il est tard, murmura alors le Vane.

Loki acquiesça. Ils avaient déjà perdu la moitié de la nuit.

– Ah, j'ai une lettre pour toi, d'Odin, se rappela-t-il en entrant dans le salon du roi. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de t'entretenir à propos de ce qu'elle dit, alors Odin l'a formulé.

– Je n'oublierai pas de la lire demain, assura le Vane.

~oOOoooOOo~

Ayant un sommeil assez capricieux et désagréable passée une certaine heure, Freyr n'était aucunement accoutumé à ce qu'un de ses serviteurs, vane, asgardien ou alfe, ait besoin de rentrer dans ses appartements le matin pour lui signaler qu'il était tard. Ce fut donc avec une certaine gêne, et même irritation, qu'il accueillit le Ljósálfar qui s'était toujours plus particulièrement occupé de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Sralnir ? Grogna-t-il en se détachant de Loki.

– Mon roi, je suis désolé… Mais l'après-midi débute déjà, répondit un peu confusément le serviteur, réalisant bien vite qu'il n'aurait pas dû tomber sur le roi et son régent ainsi.

De son côté, Freyr apprécia que Loki ait le sommeil lourd, car si lui n'aimait pas ce genre d'intrusion – au point qu'il en avait fait clairement comprendre que les habitudes alfes visant à prendre soin du roi comme d'une poupée n'étaient plus du tout d'actualité – il imaginait que son disciple en hurlerait, particulièrement pour son côté asgardien, qui en prendrait un coup s'il était trouvé aux côtés d'un homme avec lequel sa "relation" était presque cachée. Ce serait d'autant plus rageant qu'ils ne faisaient que dormir côte à côte, du moins, pour le moment... Effectivement, nul doute qu'une telle situation pousserait Loki à sortir de ses gonds, en révélant ce qu'il jugeait être une faiblesse. Du point de vue de Freyr, dont la seule raison de ne pas être réveillé tandis qu'il n'était pas seul relevait de la pudeur, l'agacement du plus jeune serait assez drôle et incompréhensible. Le pauvre prince resterait probablement un peu sensible sur ce qui relevait de leur lien, craignant l'opinion des Asgardiens : malgré tout, il supportait encore très mal le rejet des siens.

Freyr se leva en faisant signe à son serviteur de se taire pendant qu'ils quittaient la pièce en veillant à clore la porte derrière eux.

– Je suis navré, mais nous étions inquiets… Avoua le Ljósálfar une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon privé du Vane, et après avoir tendu à celui-ci un long manteau épais. Suite aux événements d'hier soir…

Le mage sourcilla et glissa un regard courroucé vers Sralnir.

– L'information s'est répandue ?

– Non, mon roi, nous nous gardons bien de trahir votre confiance ainsi. Kahen et Päln n'ont rien dit, et si vous pensez qu'ils désapprouvent profondément vos agissements, vous vous trompez. Baseldr ne mérite aucune bienveillance de notre part, et les rend fous pendant les gardes de nuit.

Freyr secoua la tête et remplit un verre d'eau, qu'il porta à ses lèvres pensivement.

– Ce n'est pas digne d'un roi, soutint-il finalement.

– Le combat que vous menez n'est pas facile.

Le Vane posa son verre.

– Retournez à vos occupations, Sralnir, et remerciez Kahen et Päln de leur silence.

Le Ljósálfar s'inclina silencieusement et sortit.

Freyr plissa les yeux, assez mal réveillé, et rejoignit sa chambre où Loki, assommé par son angoisse de la veille et son épuisement, dormait toujours lourdement, des cernes pénibles à observer dessinées sous ses yeux. Le Vane s'accroupit en face du matelas et l'observa un moment, captant les légers mouvements inconscients sous les paupières du dieu, et écouta son souffle lent contre le drap qui dissimulait son nez et le bas de son visage. Freyr sourit pensivement. Il avait remarqué plusieurs fois que son ancien disciple, pourtant loin de ressentir le froid, s'enfonçait toujours dans les couvertures comme pour s'en cacher.

Freyr doutait de pouvoir s'en sortir seul pour aider Loki. Ce qu'il avait vu hier l'avait horrifié. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'un tel mal rongeait encore l'Asgardien – car la peur de lui faire honte n'était qu'un symptôme – et si Freyr savait bien une chose, c'était que ses mots de la veille ne suffiraient pas à l'endiguer. Il devait s'occuper de Loki, mais il manquait cruellement de temps. La bataille contre Nerthus mobilisait déjà sa vigilance.

Il se pencha vers l'Ase et frôla sa joue de ses doigts. Loki réagit lentement, en s'étirant, toujours somnolent, sans entrouvrir ses paupières, jusqu'à ce que le toucher plus insistant ne l'y force.

– Tu dormais profondément mais je dois te prévenir, chuchota le Vane. Je vais demander à ce que personne ne franchisse la porte de mes appartements, ainsi permets-toi de rester ici et de prendre du repos. Je vais m'occuper du reste pendant la journée.

Freyr posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Loki quand celui-ci s'apprêta à protester.

– C'est un ordre, régent, tu ne me sers à rien dans cet état. Je te préfère malicieux, moqueur, fourbe et sûr de toi.

– Je ne suis pas dans un_ état_ si terrible, grogna Loki en ignorant la pression sur ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas être materné, Freyr.

– Tu as besoin de repos, répondit simplement le second en passant une main sur le crâne du Jötunn. Je ne te materne pas. Fais-moi plaisir et ne bouge pas.

Le prince soupira bruyamment mais n'hésita pas réellement à refermer les yeux pour s'enfoncer davantage dans son cocon de tissu. Freyr embrassa son front, encore visible sous ses mèches sombres.

En sortant, il n'oublia pas de récupérer la lettre que Loki avait évoquée la veille. Il nota que le cachet du roi d'Asgard n'avait pas été brisé, fait plutôt étonnant quand on savait son second fils adepte de la lecture de ce qui ne le concernait pas.

Puis la découverte progressive des cinq pages qui la composaient durant sa marche vers la salle du trône poussa Freyr à s'arrêter.

Il fit demi-tour brusquement pour pénétrer dans l'aile militaire du palais.

– Général Jievn, je veux dix de vos meilleurs guerriers prêts dans une demi-heure, exigea-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le bureau dudit général, qui leva sur son roi un regard sérieux et inébranlable.

– Puis-je vous demander ce que vous planifiez, mon roi ?

– Rien de trop important, ne vous inquiétez pas, suggéra Freyr. Une simple visite à Asgard.

* * *

**Edit :** du nouveau sur mon compte DeviantArt, auquel vous pouvez accéder grâce au lien sur mon profil (enlevez les espaces^^). Cette fois-ci, pour quelques petits dessins de Midran !

Je vous dis à bientôt ! :D


	30. Familles royales

Maudit Byakuya Kuchiki et son vice-capitaine ! Je suis retombée amoureuse de Bleach, je bave devant toutes les interventions de Byakuya ! Et j'appelle mon chat "Fukutaichô", c'est ridicule ! Aidez-moi... (non, ne m'aidez pas en fait, je m'éclate... cependant je me retiens de ne pas trop shipper Byakuya et Renji même si c'est_ compliqué T_T_).

Quelques petites visites de Freyr s'imposent ! Je dois avouer que ce chapitre m'a demandé du temps, et pas mal de réflexion, si bien que j'ai eu du mal à le finir. Mais j'ai aimé l'écrire, pour les personnages qui vont avoir l'occasion de s'y exprimer... Je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Familles royales  
**

* * *

Freyr devait l'avouer, il ne s'attendait pas exactement à recevoir un accueil chaleureux de la part des Asgardiens. Et fidèles à cette supposition, les guerriers ases qui gardaient l'entrée réservées aux délégations et souverains étrangers leur barrèrent la route sans hésitation.

Le conflit né de la trahison du prince vane s'avérait bien plus frais dans les mémoires que les torts de Loki, qui ne s'en était pris qu'à Midgard : quand bien même cette dernière était sous la garde implicite du royaume doré, son sort n'influençait pas la vie des Asgardiens, et par conséquent, l'indignation devant son attaque avait été limitée. Tandis qu'il acceptait calmement l'hostilité des dieux en s'arrêtant, Freyr lisait dans les regards qui lui étaient adressés une colère amère et personnelle. A moins d'être très jeunes, tous avaient connu Freyr, au moins de vue, lorsqu'il résidait au palais royal.

Mais les réactions outrées des alfes ne se firent pas attendre, et se trouvèrent formulées clairement par leur général :

– Vous nous laissez donc attendre ici ? Grogna-t-il autoritairement. Vos supérieurs doivent-ils déterminer s'ils doivent nous renvoyer, si nous ne sommes rien que _tolérés_ dans votre palais ?

– Général Jievn, apaisa Freyr en entendant ce ton acerbe. Nous attendrons.

– Il est inadmissible de vous traiter de la sorte ! Persista l'alfe.

Le Vane déposa une main calme sur l'épaule puissante de l'officier, qui se relâcha sous la légère pression. Il dirigea un bref regard vers son souverain avant de faire un pas en arrière, toujours scandalisé.

Le Général Jievn, contrairement au reste des subordonnés directs que Freyr avait désignés lui-même, n'était pas réellement une lumière, sans être toutefois un parfait imbécile. Le fils de Njörd l'avait nommé provisoirement à la tête des armées royales après sa prise de pouvoir armée, faute de candidat plus approprié, et ne l'avait finalement jamais écarté de son poste. Jievn s'était montré performant et professionnel dans son domaine, même si son antipathie et sa volonté de s'attirer les grâces royales irritaient un peu Freyr.

Cela lui permettait, au moins, de diriger Jievn comme il l'entendait, en persuadant facilement le flatteur qu'était l'alfe de son importance, de la nécessité de l'avoir à un tel poste. Freyr se fatiguait à entretenir une certaine fierté chez Jievn qui poussait ce dernier à se percevoir naïvement comme le second du roi, cependant, il tirait en contrepartie de ce général une grande loyauté.

– Le roi va vous recevoir, annonça finalement une voix qui glissa par l'entrebâillement soudain de la large porte menant au palais.

Freyr inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement et dirigea ses Ljósálfars dans le bâtiment doré, accompagné par quelques gardes asgardiens que Jievn jaugea avec agressivité.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant Odin, qui se retenait d'évoquer depuis son trône le groupe de guerriers qui entouraient le roi d'Álfheim comme s'il venait lui déclarer la guerre, Freyr eut un geste aussi étonnant pour ses alfes que pour le Père-de-toute-chose : il posa un genou à terre, geste qu'il n'avait plus esquissé depuis des siècles en présence d'Odin. Les alfes eurent un moment de surprise avant d'imiter leur souverain avec mauvaise volonté.

Le Père-de-toute-chose, quant à lui, redressa un sourcil sans commenter cette attitude.

– J'ai lu la lettre que vous avez remise au prince Loki, expliqua le Vane. J'aimerais demander un entretien avec vous, en la présence de votre fils aîné. Il serait idéal que nous soyons seuls pour cela.

Odin, comme l'usage royal le suggérait, laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant d'accorder cette entrevue au plus jeune dirigeant. Face à la docilité de Freyr, sa curiosité ne pouvait que s'éveiller.

– Puis-je également vous demander un endroit où mes guerriers demeureront jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini ?

– Bien entendu. Kivh, occupe-toi de cela, ordonna le roi.

L'Asgardien concerné s'exécuta, impassible. Quant à Odin, il fit poliment signe au Vane de le suivre tandis qu'il quittait son trône.

Ils se rendirent silencieusement dans un salon privé du roi, adjacent à sa chambre, et demanda au même servant qui leur apporta du vin à ce que Thor soit prévenu. Le Vane prit ses aises en écartant un peu son col, dévoilant le collier offert par Loki et sa chaîne abimée. Il saisit la coupe qui lui était adressée sans porter attention à l'œil qui se posa avec perplexité sur le bijou. N'abordant pas ce sujet, Odin entama la discussion avec intérêt en attendant le prince :

– Que dois-je déduire d'une réaction si soudaine à ma lettre, Freyr ? Demanda-t-il uniquement.

Après une gorgée du liquide asgardien, le mage redressa son regard, assuré et égal, vers son interlocuteur. Il s'exprima sans arrière-pensées :

– L'existence de Thanos, et des maux qui s'apprêtent à déferler sur nos mondes m'ont convaincu de venir, souffla-t-il gravement. Loki ne m'avait pas dit, du moins pas encore, que vous vous étiez entretenus à ce propos, ni du fait que vous souhaitiez ne pas porter préjudice à Midgard en affrontant Thanos. Je suis du même avis. Je pense qu'il faudrait aller jusqu'à tenter de collaborer avec les Midgardiens, qui seront en première ligne. Nos ennemis doivent conquérir cette planète pour espérer être menés au reste d'Yggdrasil. Midgard est notre portail.

Odin acquiesça.

– De ce fait, qu'envisages-tu ?

– Recouper nos informations avec les Midgardiens me semble avisé, dans un premier temps. Loki sait certainement beaucoup de choses qui leur serviront en temps voulu.

– Tu penses aisé de convaincre Loki à livrer ainsi ses informations ?

– Il ne s'y opposera pas, clarifia immédiatement Freyr, il le fera. Il est temps de montrer aux Midgardiens l'univers qui les entoure. Leur ignorance et innocence dans nos affaires ne peuvent plus durer.

Encore une fois, le dieu opina.

– Nous allons donc le confronter à quelques interrogations, accepta Odin, en espérant qu'il en sache le plus possible.

– Je songeais plutôt à lui demander de rédiger ses connaissances en terre midgardienne.

La réaction à cette proposition ne tarda pas, sèche :

– Tu veux amener Loki sur Midgard ? As-tu perdu la raison ?

– Il n'est pas uniquement _Loki_, appuya le Vane en déposant son verre dans un tintement sonore sur le marbre d'une table. C'est le régent d'Álfheim. C'est l'homme qui connaît le mieux Thanos. Nous ne pouvons pas nous limiter à garder ses mains liées dès qu'il s'agit des humains, expliqua Freyr en haussant un peu le ton.

Odin secoua la tête devant la fermeté de son interlocuteur.

– Il a abattu ce peuple de sang-froid, rappela-t-il. Il n'est pas question qu'il revienne sur cette planète et cultive sa haine pour cette race.

– Le pousser à oublier l'existence même de Midgard n'est pas une solution pour l'en empêcher, insista le mage en récupérant son verre, s'apprêtant à y boire. Mais est-ce le problème, ou craigniez-vous juste d'être vu comme laxiste par les vôtres en le laissant partir ?

– Et s'il commet des crimes sur Midgard ? Persista le roi en ignorant son commentaire. Nous en serons tenus responsables par tous, dieux ou mortels.

Freyr interrompit son geste avec une certaine gravité dans le regard, synonyme d'agacement.

– Il n'en fera rien.

Odin sourcilla. Freyr, lui, serra ses doigts contre sa coupe de vin.

– Il n'en fera rien, répéta-t-il lentement. Je ne vous proposerais pas cela si je pensais qu'il n'était pas capable de se tenir correctement. Cela pourrait même s'avérer bénéfique, mais pour ce faire, il devra être dissimulé par une illusion, sinon les Midgardiens que nous allons rencontrer vont le provoquer.

– Bénéfique... Comment ?

– Son seul vécu avec Midgard a été celui de chercher à l'asservir. Il est peut-être temps qu'il voie autre chose dans ce royaume qu'une terre à conquérir-

Freyr fut coupé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'héritier d'Asgard, dont l'expression le força à dissimuler une sincère surprise. La fatigue et la tristesse qui marquaient discrètement les traits du fils d'Odin comme un secret impossible à garder peinaient le Vane plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû. Il le salua respectueusement d'un signe de tête.

– Freyr, répondit l'Ase, soudain beaucoup plus impassible, maître de son attitude. A quoi devons-nous cette visite ?

– Nous parlions de l'éventualité de préparer les Midgardiens à l'attaque ennemie qui risque de les accabler, mon fils.

– Et il s'agit d'un plan que j'approuve complètement, sourit le prince, avant d'adresser son regard neutre au roi de Vanaheim. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que Loki cherchait à s'y opposer...

– Il ne mettra pas beaucoup de bonne volonté dans une telle entreprise, je suppose, mais il s'y pliera, l'éclaira le Vane. Ce n'est pas notre ennemi, ni même celui de Midgard. Il est indifférent, dans tous les sens du terme, au sort réservé à cette planète, affirma-t-il. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes sur Midgard avec lui, pour que tu puisses attester de notre volonté de protéger Yggdrasil aux côtés des Midgardiens avec lesquels tu es familier.

– Je vois, murmura pour lui-même le prince, ne paraissant pas choqué par ce plan, mais perplexe.

Son père, en revanche, se méfia encore davantage d'une telle initiative.

– Loki est quelqu'un de rancunier, Freyr, il haïra l'idée de rencontrer ces Midgardiens à l'instant même où tu la lui soumettras, et quand bien même il l'accepterait, il serait motivé par la revanche.

– Une revanche qu'il ne prendra pas, Odin, s'évertua à défendre son interlocuteur.

– Pourquoi donc ?

Freyr trempa ses lèvres dans l'alcool asgardien et plissa les paupières.

– Il n'a pas le loisir de défier mes ordres, surtout pas présentement, laissa-t-il échapper avant de prendre une gorgée.

Les deux Ases redoublèrent d'attention devant son ton plus bas, énigmatique, ignorant les actes dont le Vane avait pris connaissance la veille.

– Je sais qu'Asgard entière s'opposera à lui sous votre bannière au moindre faux pas, assura finalement Freyr. Je vous demande de me faire confiance dans le fait qu'il est plus… sage, maintenant.

– C'est une chose à laquelle je veux croire, soupira lourdement Thor.

~oOOoooOOo~

Après avoir négocié les formalités de cette expédition courte sur Midgard, Freyr fut raccompagné par Thor vers ses guerriers. Néanmoins, n'en ayant pas tout à fait terminé, le Vane déposa une main contre l'épaule du prince et l'arrêta au milieu des couloirs du palais.

– Je te remercie d'avoir accepté, murmura-t-il, bien que j'ignore les raisons derrière une décision si rapide... Ne te méprends pas, je ne te demanderai pas de m'éclairer à ce propos, le rassura Freyr en captant le tic un peu méfiant de son interlocuteur qui avait durci ses traits, un léger froncement apparaissant entre ses sourcils. Mais je tiens à t'indiquer une chose, puisque tu es son frère... Et même si ledit frère se vengerait sûrement que je parle aussi ouvertement de lui.

Il soupira devant le regard maintenant inquisiteur de l'Ase et détourna le regard en cherchant les bons mots.

– Essayer de ne pas le... brusquer, commença-t-il simplement.

Au lieu de protester comme Freyr l'avait craint en arguant que Loki le provoquait plus souvent que l'inverse – une tactique assez immature du Jötunn visant à tester les autres, à les pousser vers leurs limites pour ensuite leur reprocher manque de volonté à le comprendre ou à l'accepter – Thor répondit par la surprise et le questionnement, deux réactions extrêmement positives selon Freyr, issues d'une sincère attention.

Malgré la douleur qui semblait hanter le dieu, certainement due aux révélations sur la mort de sa compagne, il parvenait encore à entendre parler des problèmes de son frère sans enrager. Très agressif dernièrement envers Loki, il paraissait maintenant plus calme, et Freyr l'en remercia intérieurement.

– Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

– Ton frère est assez fluctuant, avoua Freyr soudainement. Pourtant, il essaye toujours de se contenir au mieux, en se donnant des airs très paisibles.

Il s'interrompit et perçut le hochement de tête du prince, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

– Quelquefois, il n'en est pas capable, avoua-t-il doucement, et il en est encore moins capable maintenant qu'il commence à aller mieux. Peut-être se remet-il en question, mais il serait incorrect de le formuler ainsi... Je suppose qu'il commence à réaliser que de notre point de vue, le rejeter est légitime.

Thor se crispa un peu, se redressant inconsciemment.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de croire en un tel sentiment chez lui.

Freyr soupira lourdement, comprenant que le caractère conciliant du prince ne durerait plus.

– Tu devrais.

– Pourquoi ? Répliqua vivement Thor, brusquement plus agacé, surprenant Freyr. Se préoccupe-t-il franchement de ce que nous pensons ? Serait-il à même de nous pardonner si nous en venions à bafouer ses principes honteusement comme il l'a fait sans hésitation avec les nôtres ?

– Il ne s'agit pas de prix d'abnégation ou d'indulgence à remettre à qui que ce soit, Thor, siffla à son tour le Vane.

– De quoi s'agit-il, alors ? De se sacrifier pour sa petite personne en encaissant toutes ses sautes d'humeur, de le laisser nous nuire sans obtenir aucun résultat ?

Freyr plissa les paupières. En toute honnêteté, l'hostilité que le mage lisait actuellement dans le regard de l'Asgardien le faisait se sentir très petit. Thor tentait clairement de dissimuler son humeur massacrante, et ce depuis le début.

– Ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit, répéta lentement Freyr. Ce n'est pas d'une question d'ego, d'un côté profiteur, d'un aspect démesurément gâté qui serait né à mon contact, c'est de sa santé. Ne joue pas à rendre les choses équitables, Thor, elles ne le sont pas.

Thor serra la mâchoire fermement et croisa les bras.

– Navré, je ne peux pas faire comme toi et me laisser piétiner par Loki parce que je couche avec lui.

Freyr ne comprit pas pourquoi la remarque le blessa autant, mais elle le fit. Son flot de pensées et de répliques se coupa, ses yeux se vidèrent de leurs émotions, leur colère évaporée, et bien que sa position, aussi offensive que celle de Thor, demeure, il n'échangea pas un mot, abasourdi. Il n'entendit rien venant de Thor. L'Asgardien ne s'excuserait pas. Freyr ne parvint pas à s'énerver, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde d'envoyer son poing dans la figure du prince, mais il désira plus que tout rendre une telle attaque, et murmura quelques mots, tout aussi cruels, derrière un masque impassible :

– C'est à cause de cette glorieuse capacité à nier ses souffrances qu'il est_ tombé_, ce jour-là. Vous voulez constamment croire qu'il est juste capricieux, sans jamais vous demander pourquoi il vous sollicite.

Il chercha à nouveau les yeux de Thor après un moment de silence, et les trouva choqués, beaucoup plus piteux.

– Peux-tu nier ce que tu as lu dans le dernier regard que vous avez échangé ? Lâcha froidement le souverain. Ose prétendre que tu acceptes de contempler passivement un tel sentiment pousser ton frère, ton petit frère, vers sa propre mort.

Il recula, les paupières plissées et la posture rigide.

– L'idée qu'il ait eu peur d'affronter encore une fois la douleur que lui infligerait le jugement paternel d'Odin, jusqu'à lui préférer la mort, me dégoûte. Si tu adhère à cette idée, alors tu me dégoûtes, prince d'Asgard.

Il hésita à partir, furieux, mais Thor le laissait en finir – les mots précédents de l'Ase avaient peut-être complètement devancé sa pensée pour qu'il se comporte ainsi dorénavant, mais cela ne changeait plus rien, le mal était fait. Il le détailla longtemps, sans laisser une seule émotion filtrer dans son expression.

– Cesse de te faire passer pour l'idiot arrogant que tu n'es pas, cracha-t-il sèchement. Tu me comprends parfaitement, Thor Odinson. Mais je vais te laisser réfléchir et déterminer si tu veux t'en tenir à ce que nous avons planifié avec Odin, ou l'annuler, car je ne veux aucun incident.

– Je n'ai pas pour intention de revenir sur mes propos, répondit rapidement l'Ase.

Ceci incluant donc l'insulte qu'il avait proférée à son encontre.

– Bien, conclut Freyr. Si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Il ne s'inclina pas et chercha de lui-même la salle où l'attendait ses guerriers. Il était certes le mentor de Loki, et ainsi supportait mal qu'on le contredise à son propos, mais il demeurait aussi un prince, devenu roi, et l'attaque clairement insultante et méprisante portée sur ses intentions l'avait fait réagir. Sa réponse n'avaient même pas semblé affecter Thor, qui le jugeait certainement comme un mage bienheureux d'accueillir sous son aile un ancien apprenti puissant et talentueux, tout comme un homme ravi de trouver dans son lit quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui, et cela, entre toutes choses, révoltait Freyr.

Penser que le frère de Loki puisse se tromper à un tel point – ou faire croire qu'il se trompait ? – imitant tous ses imbéciles de sujets...

À ceux-là il pouvait trouver des excuses, au moins ! Loki avait toujours été un homme élégant, charmeur, satisfait de pouvoir se revendiquer disciple du prince vane, tout en adorant provoquer la cour par leur proximité, appréciant de renvoyer l'image d'une relation qu'il désirait fortement à cette époque. Mais Thor ! Il aurait dû frapper l'Ase. Probablement, il comprenait mieux ce type de langage.

Freyr lâcha un sifflement nerveux et secoua la tête. Il avait lu la peine du prince dans son expression lassée, un peu plus tôt. Thor n'aurait sûrement pas prononcé les mêmes mots un autre jour... mais le roi de Vanaheim n'avait pas le loisir de s'occuper de ses soucis. Dans cette ferme résolution de ne pas chercher à trouver des excuses à Thor résidait ses plus grands principes, comme roi et membre de sa famille. Si Freyja, leur père, Gerd, Loki, et Midran avaient toute son attention, aucun autre n'avait droit à un traitement de faveur. Une erreur comme celle de l'Asgardien exigeait réparation, et il ne permettrait pas une entorse à cette règle : seuls les siens pouvaient s'élever à le provoquer ainsi.

Il fut presque réconforté de voir, comme à travers un miroir, une fière étincelle de rage trôner derrière les iris noirs de son général.

– Nous partons, annonça-t-il calmement.

Ne jamais sembler perdre son sang-froid avait sa part d'importance dans le respect qui lui était accordé. Son subordonné ne se le fit pas répéter, malgré le ton employé, contrastant fortement avec un regard dur.

Freyr laissa reposer sa main gauche contre le manche de bois sculpté de Mimming, signe qui ne trompa personne sur son emportement précédent, et invita tous à faire silence.

Vanaheim fut une destination qui sembla plaire bien davantage au Général Jievn, à en juger par les quelques mots calmes qu'il échangea avec son lieutenant lorsque Freyr les laissa dans le Grand Hall du palais de son enfance pour aller trouver sa famille.

Le roi de Vanaheim ne retint pas un sourire ravi quand il aperçut sa sœur, qui se dirigeait initialement vers ses quartiers, se hâter vers lui avec un regard joyeux qu'elle essaya de contenir un peu.

– Freyr, murmura-t-elle tandis que son frère n'hésitait pas à entrouvrir les bras pour qu'elle vienne l'enlacer.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis l'attaque de Nerthus, et l'inquiétude mêlée à la peine arrachait un ton ému aux lèvres de l'aînée.

– Plus jamais je ne veux avoir autant peur te perdre, dit-elle doucement contre son épaule. Par tous les dieux, Freyr…

– Excuse-moi, répondit-il sincèrement en la serrant, je réalise que c'était égoïste.

Sa sœur profita encore de cette étreinte quelques secondes avant de se détacher, sans retirer une main de son bras, frictionnant distraitement le tissu de sa manche entre son pouce et son index.

– Périr pour cette vengeance... Ce n'est pas ce que tu mérites...

– Et ce n'est pas ce que tu mérites non plus, souffla le Vane en la coupant pour se pencher et embrasser le front de Freyja. Je suis vraiment navré.

Elle ferma les yeux.

– Tu es un inconscient.

– Sûrement, et sans Loki je serais sans doute mort.

– Tu me le raconteras dans les détails, mais avant, comment va-t-il ? Ou, plutôt, comment _allez-vous_ ? Chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

– Tu sais que je déteste ce genre de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna Freyr, pour qui la compagnie de sa sœur était devenue particulièrement gênante depuis le jour où il avait évasivement laissé échapper qu'il envisageait de prendre Gerd pour épouse. Il va bien, mentit-il, peu désireux de s'étendre là-dessus.

– Tu es trop succinct, protesta Freyja avec une légère moue enfantine, uniquement pour agacer Freyr.

– Ne compte pas sur moi pour te conter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le Vane leva finalement les yeux au ciel et invita son aînée à le suivre.

– Je vais voir notre père, précisa-t-il. Je suis d'accord avec l'idée de le tenir à l'écart, il est un peu vieux pour une telle… agitation. Surtout si Nerthus est impliquée.

– Oui, soupira tristement Freyja. Mais il est assez faible et j'ai l'impression que sa vue s'est encore dégradée, prévint-elle.

Freyr hocha la tête, montrant qu'il serait bref et ménagerait le dieu, mais nota à quel point la situation semblait affecter Freyja. Contrairement à Freyr, elle avait partagé beaucoup de moments avec leur père ces dernières années, surtout depuis que Nerthus et sa magie maudite s'étaient arrangées pour qu'il perde progressivement la vue. Arrivé face aux portes de l'homme portant désormais le titre de "Gardien de Vanaheim", le roi déposa une main contre l'épaule de son aînée.

– Je préférerais entrer seul, expliqua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et prit un instant sa main dans les siennes, silencieusement, puis le laissa.

Freyr entra avec appréhension, sans s'annoncer, et sourcilla lorsqu'il ne vit pas l'ancien roi. Il avança dans les appartements en glissant un regard attentif dans chaque pièce.

– Freyr, résonna la voix de son père, calme et proche.

Surpris, le jeune Vane se retourna pour croiser l'étincelle éteinte des yeux nacre de Njörd.

– Je me repère par la magie, expliqua-t-il tandis que son fils gardait le silence. Je ne peux sentir celles des individus, seulement celle de mon environnement, mais j'ai reconnu le son de ta démarche.

– Vous ne voyez plus du tout, constata Freyr. Comment est-ce possible ?

– Le sort de Nerthus est progressif. Il finira probablement par dégrader d'autres organes, soupira-t-il avant de balayer le sujet d'un revers de la main. Ce n'est pas de moi dont je souhaite parler.

Il tendit une main vers son fils et atteignit son épaule, provoquant un frisson chez le nouveau souverain, que Njörd perçut mais ne releva pas en se contentant de baisser légèrement les yeux.

–Il est impossible de t'exprimer mon soulagement de te voir en vie, libre de tout empoisonnement à la magie noire. Tu es devenu un excellent mage au cours de ces dernières années pour la surpasser, Freyr, mais si tu tiens réellement à l'arrêter de tes mains, prends moins de risques, je t'en prie.

Freyr le sentit resserrer sa main et détourna le regard.

– Combien serez-vous à me le demander ? Laissa-t-il échapper avec un faux agacement.

– Je suis désolé, Freyr.

Le jeune roi braqua à nouveau ses pupilles sur son père, abasourdi par de tels mots venant de lui. Njörd serra la mâchoire.

– Je sais déjà pour quelle raison tu viens me trouver, souffla-t-il.

Retrouvant son expression calme, Freyr détacha la main de Njörd de son épaule et recula un peu, plus fermé. Il prit une inspiration nerveuse, essentielle lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'adresser à son père, et son ton se durcit de nouveau.

– Freyja et moi souhaiterions que vous quittiez la capitale, expliqua-t-il tout de même. Les événements qui l'agitent ne sont pas bénéfiques pour votre état, Père, et…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'à sa surprise Njörd laissa échapper un soupir dépité et s'appuya contre le mur à sa gauche. Craignant que sa faiblesse n'ait repris le dessus, Freyr s'approcha de lui, pour être repoussé par la main de son père qui l'avait entendu avancer. Les yeux du Gardien de Vanaheim se fermèrent et il secoua la tête. Il finit par porter la paume contre laquelle il s'appuyait à son front, dissimulant en partie ses yeux.

– Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en crispant cette même main. Je sais quel père j'ai été pour que vous en veniez à me demander une telle chose. Je ne partirai pas, quoi que vous souhaitiez.

– Père, ici vous…

– Écoute-moi attentivement, le coupa brusquement le Vane. Je ne fuirai pas, il n'en est pas question. J'ai honte de la situation que j'ai laissé se dégrader jusqu'au point de voir mes enfants me demander de partir pour me protéger. Je suis trop vieux pour de tels affrontements... mais ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise l'ampleur de mes erreurs. Je ne pourrai jamais les expier. Ne me demande pas de partir.

Le souverain trouva un fauteuil avec l'aide confuse et fébrile de Freyr, entièrement troublé par la peine qu'il voyait transparaître sur les traits de son père, et se laissa tomber dedans.

– Je vous ai laissé hériter d'un combat dans lequel vous n'auriez jamais dû être impliqués, murmura Njörd, navré, le regard hanté. Si j'avais été moins lâche, j'aurais stoppé Nerthus tandis que je le pouvais, mais à la place, je lui ai permis de vivre en vous détruisant, en niant ses paroles et ses actes cruels. Aujourd'hui, ma bêtise t'a propulsé dans un affrontement qui pourrait te coûter la vie. Je ne mérite rien de votre part, Freyr… J'aurais dû agir pour vous voir vivre la vie que vous désiriez. Nerthus n'était pas votre combat… Les actes de notre père et les miens, qui ont poussé Nerthus dans la souffrance, n'auraient jamais dû vous nuire.

Lorsque le dieu releva ses yeux vers son fils, ils étaient embués par des larmes de honte. Freyr lui-même, trop focalisé sur les paroles qui franchissaient les lèvres de Njörd, ne réalisa pas la présence de celles qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux. Jamais un seul échange entre eux n'avait porté sur leurs sentiments, jamais ils n'avaient laissé Nerthus ternir leur moments factices de paix, Jamais ils n'avaient voulu briser l'illusion qui s'installait en l'absence de la reine comme un baume bienvenu.

– Père… Souffla-t-il, sa voix un peu tremblante, Nerthus est la seule coupable…

La tentative mal assurée du Vane retomba silencieusement, et au final, affirma le contraire de ce dont il avait voulu convaincre son père.

– Non, chuchota tristement l'aîné. Je n'ai rien osé faire, et par ma faute, notre famille s'est entièrement brisée. Je suis fier de ce que vous avez réussi à reconstruire aujourd'hui, Freyr, mais cela n'effacera pas les souffrances que vous avez endurées.

Issu de nulle part, un sourire plein de regrets vint étirer les lèvres de l'ancien roi.

– Je ne veux pas te perdre, Freyr… Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir su empêcher que tu sois chargé de ce fardeau.

Le jeune Vane s'accroupit face au fauteuil de l'ancien roi et frissonna à nouveau de sentir le contact de Njörd lorsque celui-ci chercha à toucher sa joue.

– A Asgard, je pouvais te voir grandir, déclara l'aîné évasivement. J'en étais très heureux. Demeurer loin de Nerthus ces siècles-là nous a été bénéfique. J'étais soulagé de constater que tu pratiquais la magie plus intensément, que tu cherchais à t'améliorer jusqu'à être fier de tes capacités, sans les critiques implicites permanentes que t'imposait ta mère.

La paume paternelle de Njörd s'égara contre les cheveux de Freyr. Ce toucher, si rare, l'amenait à penser qu'il avait fait une erreur de plus en n'osant pas témoigner son affection à son fils, pensant qu'il serait hypocrite de le faire tout en ne le protégeant pas de Nerthus. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait dans le geste de Freyr qui penchait la tête pour approfondir ce contact, qu'il avait eu tort. Freyr avait manqué de son affection en plus de celle de Nerthus.

Le gardien de Vanaheim se pencha dans son fauteuil pour poser sa deuxième main contre la nuque de Freyr.

– Ce n'est pas si terrible, finit par lâcher doucement Le plus jeune. Je peux passer au-dessus de cela… Quand tout sera fini…

– Arrête, souffla Njörd tendrement en portant sa main à la tempe de son fils. Arrête, Freyr.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, et peut-être pour la première fois, finalement, il caressa la joue de son cadet, dont les paupières s'étaient presque closes, ses pupilles rivées vers le sol.

– Je suis fier de toi, chuchota l'ancien roi… malgré elle, tu es devenu un grand mage, un roi sage, et par-dessous tout, un frère, un mari et un maître que tu peux te satisfaire d'être.

Freyr ferma complètement les yeux et apposa sa propre paume contre la prise douce de son père. Celui-ci eut un sourire discret.

– Bientôt, Freyr, tu devras diriger notre famille et le clan Njördættin, renommé à ton nom.

– Père, interrompit Freyr immédiatement en redressant la tête.

– Je suis heureux de les confier à un homme comme toi, continua le Vane en percevant le trouble de son fils sans voir son regard profondément ébranlé.

– Vous...

Freyr plissa les yeux et serra légèrement la mâchoire.

– De combien de temps disposes-tu ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

– Les circonstances le détermineront, soupira Njörd pensivement. Mais je souhaite que tu le saches. Je ne veux pas mettre sur tes épaules un autre poids en vous quittant sans que tu n'y sois préparé. Notre famille est restreinte, sache que régner pleinement pourra s'avérer difficile sans l'avantage qu'une grande famille procure.

– Et Freyja ?

– Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, ne lui dis rien. Vous devez prendre le relais ensemble, donc elle doit rester à tes côtés, et non aux miens.

Freyr accepta cette réponse d'un hochement de tête. Il n'éprouvait aucunement l'envie de lui faire part de la confession de leur père, quoi qu'il en soit.

Il se redressa doucement, gardant ses yeux sur son père lorsqu'il reposa d'un geste lent sa main contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

– Une dernière chose, Freyr.

L'ancien roi désigna un coffre paré d'un tissu doré et orangé parcouru de striures noires, qui s'enroulait autour du mécanisme de sa serrure. Le jeune dieu l'observa curieusement, ignorant tout de son contenu.

– Tu possèdes Mimming et Lævateinn, déclara son père en abaissant la main contre son genou, l'air fatigué tandis qu'il fermait un instant les yeux. Ce sont déjà deux puissantes épées face auxquelles il est difficile pour toute autre de rivaliser… _Fabónn_ ne sera probablement jamais tienne dans un combat. Je te la lègue, Freyr. Néanmoins, estime-toi libre de la donner en mon nom à ton apprenti, qui a généreusement forgé Lævateinn pour honorer ton couronnement.

Le fils ne cacha pas sa surprise à cette remarque et le fixa intensément, interrogateur. Le Gardien de Vanaheim avait toujours conservé une certaine méfiance envers Loki, le jugeant instable. Malgré ce qu'il semblait apporter à Freyr, il paraissait rester prudent quant à la durée de cette douce entente entre eux, surtout depuis Midgard. Le jeune Vane sourcilla donc et opposa un léger doute :

– Fabónn est une épée ancienne, elle a traversé plusieurs générations dans notre famille… Êtes-vous certain de vouloir qu'elle revienne à Loki ? Hésita-t-il.

– La question n'est pas de savoir si je le souhaite, rappela Njörd. Fabónn sera tienne. Si tu juges Loki digne de dégainer l'une des épées légendaires de notre famille, et si tu désires qu'il le fasse, alors confie-lui cette épée sans crainte de froisser notre héritage. Nous avons déterminé qu'il pourrait rentrer dans notre clan, n'est-ce pas ? Il est important dans un tel lien avec Vanaheim que son nom soit associé à une épée. Notre culture le veut, mon fils, et Fabónn est un symbole.

– Loki n'est pas intensément en relation avec notre royaume, il régit Álfheim, nuança le souverain.

– Pour le moment. Mais lorsqu'il sera écarté de ce rang par ton désir de remettre les alfes à la tête de leur monde, ce sera le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le veux à Vanaheim, et il aura besoin d'une image quand cela arrivera.

Freyr plissa les yeux et se détourna en jetant un regard fuyant vers le coffre.

– Vous avez raison, admit Freyr.

_Et ce moment pourrait arriver plus vite que vous ne l'envisagez_, songea-t-il pensivement en se remémorant les propos de Býleistr. _Mais je n'ai aucune idée de la personne à laquelle je pourrais léguer Álfheim..._

Le trône ne seyait personne, ne satisfaisait personne, et ses pensées furent ainsi définitivement ramenées vers Loki. Ce dernier, trompé par ses envies, croyait toujours en son pouvoir salvateur. Il se voilait dans l'illusion en espérant qu'il l'aide.

Freyr commençait à avoir l'impression que son rôle auprès de lui, pour l'instant, était aussi bénéfique qu'il ne réveillait sa rage... Il l'avait placé dans la seule position où il n'avait pas le loisir de lui donner son entière confiance, en espérant que cette confiance, il l'obtienne de lui-même. Mais il devait, en parallèle, contrôler ses agissements pour qu'il ne nuise plus à quiconque, et en redoutant son attitude, qu'il savait née de sentiments et de maux qui le dépassaient et l'empêchaient parfois de réagir rationnellement, il ne faisait que le rendre plus amer. Peut-être que s'il n'était pas un roi, et lui, pas un prince, ils n'auraient pas à se battre autant... Peut-être que leurs erreurs seraient des choses idiotes, au lieu d'adopter goût impérissable de meurtres aveugles, peut-être que son penchant prononcé pour le pouvoir s'éteindrait, et qu'il serait moins obsédé par la peur de susciter la honte.

– N'oublie pas d'aller voir Gerd si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait, lui indiqua l'ancien roi.

La diversion parvint à tirer Freyr de la litanie sombre qui s'engageait dans son esprit entre quelques pensées empêtrées, sans même que le Vane ne s'en rende compte. Il souffrait de l'épuisement dû à sa mauvaise nuit et de la confusion encouragée par ses confrontations avec Baseldr et Loki, et se concentrer pleinement sur l'éventualité d'interrompre la régence de son élève devenait difficile.

Il salua son père d'une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et sortit de ses quartiers, à la recherche de son épouse. Lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas dans leurs quartiers communs ni dans ceux, plus personnels, qu'elle partageait parfois avec Aïlys, il lui vint l'idée de rejoindre l'aile médicale pour y trouver la chambre de l'alfe blessée.

Il ne se méprit pas sur la localisation des deux femmes. En revanche, sur le ton de l'échange qu'il s'apprêtait à surprendre, il s'avéra clairement abasourdi, lorsque les éclats une dispute passionnée atteignirent ses oreilles dans le couloir et qu'il saisit le regard gêné des deux soldats vanes postés là. Ils se redressèrent subitement en apercevant leur roi, qui, les nerfs à vif, commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Entre l'état fluctuant de Loki, sa fatigue, l'agressivité de Thor et sa conversation avec son père, il peinait à rester calme.

Il entra sans toquer en interrompant brusquement une tirade furieuse d'Aïlys. Gerd, le dos un peu courbé, crispée, détourna de son amante un regard humide partagé entre la frustration et l'énervement, pour le porter, presque craintif, sur un Freyr qui ne contenait pas sa colère.

– Donnez-vous en spectacle, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, lâcha-t-il, glacial. Je ne veux même pas savoir depuis quand cette folie dure, Gerd, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour s'expliquer. Sors de cette chambre.

– Freyr, attends-

– _Sors_, ordonna-t-il.

La colère froide, d'une rare intensité, la poussa au silence. Freyr ne retenait plus une tonalité volontairement blessante.

Malgré leur emportement précédent, Gerd adressa un regard anxieux à sa compagne, mais devinant la raison derrière cet échange silencieux, le Vane gronda encore une fois :

– Je pense qu'Aïlys est amplement en état de supporter un coup de sang de ma part, attends-moi dans nos quartiers, je te parlerai après.

Gerd ferma les yeux, fatiguée par l'inaccessibilité de son mari, et sortit en claquant la porte, agaçant Freyr. Il ne tarda pas, pourtant, à reporter ses pupilles sur Aïlys qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, bien qu'elle meure d'envie de le détourner. Mais elle savait que le roi serait prompt à la réprimander verbalement si elle osait éviter ses yeux froids.

– Vous connaissez les règles, Aïlys. A condition que vous soyez discrète et que vous ne nuisiez pas l'image de la reine ou à la mienne, comme en lui hurlant dessus, en vous faisant passer pour de vraies irresponsables, je vous laisse libre de vos mouvements. Diriger un royaume ne permet pas ces écarts.

– J'en suis consciente, rétorqua la jeune femme. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'aurais bientôt plus besoin d'un traitement de faveur de votre part.

– Que sous-entendez-vous ?

Elle serra les poings contre le drap qui recouvrait le bas de son corps.

– Je ne vais ni rester au palais, ni dans les pattes de votre reine. Soyez libre de la garder, Roi Freyr, sans craindre un autre débordement.

– Quelle que soit vos actions futures, vous ne parlerez plus de la reine ainsi, cracha le souverain.

Cette fois-ci, elle cessa de soutenir son regard.

– Je m'excuse, mon roi. Il m'est difficile de mesurer mes propos aujourd'hui.

– Ne formulez pas d'excuses vides, Aïlys, prévint-il.

– Elles ne sont pas vides, assura-t-elle. Je pars parce que je suis bien consciente de ce que le mot "royauté" signifie. Je comprends ainsi que jamais plus je ne pourrais figurer sous une telle bannière sans que la position de Gerd n'en soit affectée. Et ce même si elle ne veut pas l'accepter.

~oOOoooOOo~

Lorsque Freyr revint dans les quartiers royaux qu'il partageait avec sa femme, il douta de la nécessité de la sévérité dont avait usé un peu plus tôt, car il retrouva Gerd dans un état misérable. Exilée dans leur salle d'eau, sa peau bleue brillante de sueur, elle se contractait violemment, courbée douloureusement sous l'action de ses muscles pour relâcher aveuglement le contenu de son estomac. Ses doigts se crispaient sur le mur qui la soutenait en glissant contre les carreaux lisses et sa toux étranglée se perdait en quelques geignements inaudibles.

Freyr ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état, et il s'empressa d'aller la soutenir en saisissant ses épaules. Les cheveux qu'elle avait choisi de ne plus laisser pousser des siècles plus tôt, au moins, ne pourraient plus la gêner. Essayant certainement de se calmer, sa respiration erratique s'adoucit quelque peu et le roi la laissa se soutenir d'elle-même pour mouiller d'eau glaciale une serviette épaisse qu'il lui tendit après avoir épongé sa nuque.

Gerd resta penchée un moment, silencieuse, et épuisée, devant le regard contrit du mage. Rarement, et ce malgré son passé tourmenté, elle ne laissait de telles émotions la bouleverser ainsi. Elle demeurait bien plus fermée que Loki, et la voir aussi faible l'inquiétait. Freyr ne regrettait pas exactement ses mots et son attitude, mais il ne crierait pas en être fier non plus.

Il se contenta donc de passer une main apaisante contre le dos de la Jötunne. À sa surprise, Gerd se redressa et se retourna en prenant paisiblement sa main dans les siennes.

– Je ne vais pas te parler dans de telles conditions, murmura-t-elle, la voix sèche, avant de passer la serviette contre son visage et d'aller au lavabo se laver les mains et les bras, dans un ensemble de gestes un peu compulsifs et précipités.

Le souverain patienta, jusqu'à ce que sa compagne ne juge son aspect plus correct, et s'efforça de rencontrer son regard quand elle lui fit face de nouveau.

– Je suis désolé pour Aïlys, dit-il alors, sincèrement.

– Pour ses jambes ?

– C'est la seule chose qu'elle a bien voulu laisser échapper dans notre discussion, acquiesça le Vane.

Gerd passa une main sur son visage en massant ses tempes, appuyant de temps en temps sur ses paupières closes.

– Elle refuse ton aide, déduisit-il devant son mutisme.

– Elle sait que si je lui en apporte, par quelque médecin royal, ou le lancement de recherches coûteuses d'un traitement, elle ne pourra plus jamais vivre normalement et moi non plus, soupira lourdement son épouse. Face aux privilèges ostensibles que je lui accorderais, nous serions méprisées et moquées, à raison. Je ne suis pas censée me démener pour une servante, et cela te ferait honte… d'autant plus que je me sentirais obligée de l'entretenir, si la paralysie s'avérait incurable. Elle choisit de partir pour ces raisons, même si elle n'a eu que quelques jours d'éveil pour y réfléchir.

– Tu pourrais lui donner une résidence près du palais d'Álfheim, suggéra Freyr doucement.

– J'y ai pensé. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit son souhait, et il serait certainement nécessaire d'engager du personnel pour l'aider si sa famille ne peut pas l'y rejoindre. De plus, il faudrait que tu t'en occupes, mes agissements en tant que reine ne sont pas aussi discrets que les tiens. Donc, pour le moment, rien n'est décidé.

Elle balaya le sujet d'un mouvement las d'une main qu'elle reposa contre l'avant-bras du dieu.

– Ne parlons plus de la dispute précédente, Freyr, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi.

Il hocha la tête sans hésitation et, à sa surprise, Gerd vint se glisser contre lui. La morsure froide de sa peau lui arracha un frisson qui ne dura pas, et il passa un bras autour d'elle.

Peut-être que cette étreinte, égoïstement et sans doute naïvement, le réconfortait. Parce qu'elle le rendait moins honteux de la déferlante de violence qu'il avait laissé libre de s'abattre sur Baseldr et les deux amantes, parce qu'elle semblait prouver que sa colère passée n'avait pas été si terrible pour que Gerd en vienne à le pardonner si facilement. Il concilia dans ce contact chacun des regrets de ces derniers jours en prétendant les oublier, mais il s'en voulut un peu de forger, de toute pièce, l'élément de persuasion qui lui permettrait de ne pas repenser à ses débordements peu honorables.

– Je ne voulais te mettre dans un tel état, avoua-t-il tout de même pour se soulager d'un poids.

– Tu n'es pas le seul en cause... Enfin, si…tu l'es, tout bien réfléchi.

Le Vane sourcilla et sentit Gerd s'appuyer avec plus d'insistance contre lui.

– Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire, murmura la Jötunne.

Il s'apprêta à se détacher de la géante à ses mots, mais le geste qu'elle esquissa pour garder son visage dissimulé dans le creux de son épaule l'en dissuada. Elle semblait si hésitante en se cachant ainsi qu'il ne sut pas s'il devait redouter ses mots ou regretter l'impulsivité dont il faisait preuve ces jours-ci au point d'effrayer son épouse. La reine inspira fortement, mais sans précipitation, et caressa brièvement le dos du Vane en prévision de sa réaction.

– Je suis enceinte, Freyr.

Le Vane abaissa son regard vers sa femme. Le trouble qui aurait dû s'insinuer dans sa poitrine et déstabiliser sa respiration paisible ne vint pas, et il observa juste Gerd, muré dans le silence.

La Jötunne risqua son regard vers le sien. Seulement à cet instant, en croisant l'étincelle surprise et désolée des pupilles de Gerd, Freyr comprit à quel point son propre regard devait sembler horrifié. Par réflexe, il détourna les yeux et les ferma. Sa femme resserra la main qu'elle avait portée sur son dos autour de l'étoffe fine qui le recouvrait et, mortifiée, brisa leur mutisme :

– Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Souffla-t-elle doucement.

– Pardon ?

– Tu n'as jamais voulu d'enfant, Freyr.

Le Vane serra la mâchoire et entrouvrit ses paupières puis secoua la tête.

– Je n'ai pas le choix de suivre mes envies, rappela-t-il. Nous n'avons jamais encouragé cette éventualité, ou multiplié les chances qu'elle se concrétise, mais nous ne l'avons pas non plus empêchée. Si tu le souhaites aussi, il naîtra.

Il caressa de la paume, très brièvement, la joue de la Jötunne, puis sortit de la pièce carrelée.

– Personne ne doit savoir, Gerd. Si cette nouvelle atteignait les oreilles de Nerthus, tu deviendrais sa cible principale.

En prononçant ces mots, il avait froncé les sourcils de dégoût. Il n'osait pas imaginer quelle joie malsaine animerait sa mère si elle apprenait l'existence d'un futur enfant.

– A vrai dire, Freyja est déjà…

Gerd s'interrompit, parce qu'un soupir échappa au Vane. Il pouvait imaginer sans souci l'euphorie de sa sœur, dont elle ne se priverait sûrement pas de le couvrir.

– Je vois, souffla-t-il. Elle s'est bien gardée de le laisser transparaître… Mais c'est une bonne chose, Gerd, elle essayera certainement de te consacrer le temps que je n'aurais pas toujours. Excuse-moi d'avance pour cela, dit-il en triant quelques papiers sur son bureau, distraitement, portant attention aux rapports qui avait été déposés en son absence.

De manière apparente, il se montrait détaché envers cet avènement, comme insensible, cependant Gerd en comprenait bien la raison. En plus de redouter elle-même l'influence de la consanguinité du Vane sur l'enfant qu'elle portait, elle avait déjà entendu de la bouche de son mari les multiples doutes et peurs qui le persuadaient de ne pas élever un enfant.

Pourtant, tout comme il l'avait formulé, sa position ne permettait pas ce type de caprices.

Un sourire rassurant étirant ses lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui et le fit frissonner en déposant sa main contre le bras qui retenait un dossier épais. Dans son égarement, il n'avait pas perçu le pas léger de la géante. Elle se passa de mots, mais lui ne put rester silencieux très longtemps.

– Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton bas, avant de répondre lui-même. Un mois… ? Devina-t-il, après qu'un air concentré soit passé sur ses traits, amusant son épouse en remarquant qu'il venait de dater – assez précisément – leur dernière rencontre.

– Raté. Quatre mois, environ.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna complétement vers elle.

– Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

– Parce que je n'en avais aucune idée il y a encore une semaine ! Laissa échapper la jeune femme avec un sourire gêné. Et… les mages ne sont-ils pas censés le ressentir ? _Hindrun_, n'est-ce pas ainsi que cela se nomme chez les Vanes ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il sous le regard étonné de sa femme.

– Une petite partie de la magie paternelle est supposée, instinctivement, se détacher de toi pour former une barrière autour du fœtus, n'est-ce pas ?

– _Je ne sais pas_, dut admettre Freyr une seconde fois, frustré.

– Tu es d'une aide remarquable, ironisa-t-elle.

– Gerd, gronda-t-il pour faire cesser ses moqueries. Ne bouge pas, intima-t-il ensuite en s'accroupissant tandis qu'il écartait le bas de la chemise soyeuse de son épouse pour entrer en contact avec la peau glaciale.

Puis, encore plus agacé, interrompant son geste brusquement, il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de magie.

– Loki a absorbé mes pouvoirs, annonça-t-il.

Gerd afficha un air surpris qui renforça encore son irritation.

– Pour quelle curieuse raison ? S'enquit-elle.

– Je n'étais plus en état de les contrôler.

Les yeux de Gerd, peinés, se fermèrent un instant. Les blessures de Freyr ne lui avaient pas traversé l'esprit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans la chambre de guérison d'Aïlys, et même si elle le regrettait, elle savait que le moment pour s'en inquiéter était passé, et que le roi ne voulait plus entendre parler de son combat.

– Cela n'explique pas que quatre mois se soient écoulés sans que tu ne sentes rien, fit-elle remarquer.

– En effet.

Il soupira et, réconfortante, Gerd posa une main sur la sienne. La paume du Vane se trouva plaquée contre la peau sous laquelle il n'était pas capable de voir une quelconque magie. Il ne se sentit pas à l'aise face à ce vide, si paradoxal. Il lui donnait l'impression que la Jötunne se trompait, qu'il n'y avait aucune vie sous sa main crispée de gêne et d'appréhension.

Prenant en pitié le trouble du souverain, Gerd l'imita en s'agenouillant, et embrassa sa main, beaucoup plus chaude que la peau qu'elle avait touchée.

– Tu vas finir par me rendre encore plus nerveuse que toi, Freyr Njördson. Reprends-toi.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa, aidant Gerd à faire de même grâce à leurs mains liées. Anticiper si intensément cette nouvelle ne servait à rien, il le savait. Mais il ignorait comment réagir, car opposé à son anxiété, un certain soulagement sous-jacent parvenait à compenser son humeur assombrie : si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait plus jamais à repousser ou à nier le devoir de poursuivre la lignée royale.

– J'ai même un prénom en tête, Freyr, susurra la géante. Je pense qu'il va t'être familier.

* * *

**Hindrun : **Islandais pour le mot "barrière".

Ah, Gerd, Gerd. Elle va apparaître un peu plus, car je trouverais assez saugrenu de ne pas aborder sa relation avec Freyr, tout en parlant de Freyr et Loki. Et puis, cette Jötunne m'inspire. L'idée de Freyr face à l'éventualité d'un enfant, encore plus.

Thor s'est fait taper sur les doigts méchamment. Freyr est son aîné, et avoir vu grandir ce petit dieu fait que le remettre à sa place est dans ses cordes. Quelque part, tout le monde a besoin d'une bonne leçon de temps en temps... Même si Freyr est conscient que Thor est mal en point, il n'a pas le temps ni l'envie de s'en préoccuper. Pauvre chaton. Ce n'est juste pas son patient, il ne peut se contenter que de lui mettre quelques claques bien senties de temps en temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas (à moins que vous n'appréciez son impulsivité actuelle, et c'est drôle à écrire, je dois dire), Freyr devrait arrêter de japper sur Thor ou Aïlys.

D'ailleurs, vous pouvez envoyer un sms "PAIX [insérez un prénom]" au 3620 pour envoyer virtuellement un patpat d'épaule à un personnage de votre choix ! *sort*

Bon, j'arrête de dire des bêtises, bonne journée, bonne soirée, bon appétit, bonne nuit !


	31. Meistara

Un chapitre long, vuiii ! Si long que j'ai dû décaler un peu les autres événements, qui surviendront dans le prochain chapitre.

Oh, désolée pour le début (merci Doctissimo), je n'ai décemment pas pu m'en empêcher... Bonne lecture !

PS : pas de commentaire de fin, je ne veux pas casser le ton général du chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Meistara**

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Freyr rentra à Álfheim exténué. Il s'efforça d'aller questionner brièvement les geôliers de Baseldr sur son état et remarqua les regards de certains de ses hommes qui, troublés par le lien étroit qu'ils avaient établi entre l'hématome imposant de Baseldr et le roi, observaient leur souverain nerveux avec une curiosité proche de la sollicitude. Bien que celle-ci soit plus acceptable que la réprobation, elle ne convenait pas à son rang et le frustra.

Il ignora cette situation, néanmoins, incapable de trouver la volonté d'altérer ces faits. Une douleur lancinante dans son crâne obstruait ses pensées, et lorsqu'il pénétra dans ses quartiers, ce fut pour y ingérer une concoction efficace et aller s'allonger en constatant que Loki avait quitté les lieux. Il se réjouit de son absence, car il ne se sentait pas immédiatement en état d'entretenir Loki sur sa journée.

Malheureusement, il commençait à somnoler quand son ancien apprenti reparut. Il soupira et referma les paupières qu'il avait entrouvertes lorsque la lumière s'engouffra dans sa chambre, agressive.

– Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il au régent, bien qu'obtenir immédiatement une réponse à cette question ne l'intéresse pas vraiment.

– Une réunion du Conseil a eu lieu, indiqua l'Ase en s'approchant de lui. Il semblerait que les Chutes de Nervures aient été empruntées par Nerthus, donc j'ai ordonné qu'elles soient plus sécurisées, résuma-t-il. Au moins, cela nous indique qu'elle et ses pions ne sont pas très versés dans l'étude des branches d'Yggdrasil et de leurs passages entre les mondes.

Freyr acquiesça silencieusement, notant intérieurement et avec amusement à quel point Loki semblait fier d'être un spécialiste de ces fameux passages. Il balaya le sujet d'un revers de la main : il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur cet aspect de la traque de Nerthus, et jugea qu'il avait nommé un régent exactement pour ne pas se préoccuper de ce type d'affaires.

– Tu m'as l'air mal en point, finit pas commenter Loki en portant une main à la joue du Vane, qui l'écarta.

– La chaleur est désagréable, expliqua-t-il en adressant finalement son regard au prince. J'ai mal à la tête.

Il se sentit un peu piteux en avouant cela. Il n'avait presque jamais été la cible de tels maux, et cette phrase lui sembla enfantine. Loki, lui, n'y porta pas attention, et compréhensif, éloigna sa main, même si intérieurement il s'interrogeait sur la nature de la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau, en tant que Jötunn. Mais de toute évidence, son mentor ne semblait pas disposé à disserter sur ce fait troublant, laissant son interlocuteur un peu pensif pendant un instant.

Néanmoins, le prince revint vite au problème de Freyr, détourna le regard, et un sourire qu'il peinait à dissimuler emplit ses traits de malice.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'un orgasme-

– _Vyrgður, Loki !_ Le fit taire sèchement le Vane en lâchant un léger rire – cette théorie de remède avait aussi atteint ses oreilles. Ne me parle pas de méthodes douteuses, supposées miraculeuses, et sors d'ici le temps que le traitement n'agisse. Je te rejoins plus tard.

En signe de reddition, l'insolent leva deux paumes, toujours avec le même rictus, et souhaita que le repos de son aîné lui soit bénéfique sans parvenir à masquer la raillerie dans sa voix. Le Vane leva les yeux au ciel même si cela réveillait sa douleur, n'empêchant pas l'humour décalé du jeune dieu de l'atteindre. Sa mesquinerie et son penchant pour le sarcasme amusait toujours autant son mentor, qui se rappelait parfaitement, avec une certaine nostalgie, de la présence déjà affirmée de cet esprit innocemment taquin chez l'adolescent. Constamment inspiré pour en user, malgré sa mauvaise humeur ou les troubles qui l'accablaient, il en avait fait une protection, puis un trait de caractère rafraîchissant. Freyr avait toujours loué ces instants où son jeune élève se satisfaisait d'une pointe d'ironie aiguisée au lieu de se livrer aux sombres pensées qui le traversaient. L'éloquente gaieté passagère s'était révélée apaisante et attachante chez son disciple.

Le mage soupira. Ce n'était pas uniquement dans les longues discussions, complexes et parfois tourmentées, qu'ils se retrouvaient. C'était aussi dans cette complicité entendue, beaucoup plus réjouie, que le roi chérissait avec une grande affection. Il aimerait voir bien plus souvent Loki aussi léger, et tenta de se rendormir, ce souhait un peu trop idéal en tête.

Une fois soulagé par les médicaments, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il s'extirpa de l'atmosphère tamisée de sa chambre pour aller envahir celle très pensive de son régent, qui, attablé en plein après-midi, mâchonnait distraitement un morceau de pain.

– Nous en étions restés à "orgasme", c'est bien ça ?

Loki s'étouffa violemment pour toute réponse. Freyr ricana sans aucune pitié pour le pauvre mage qui toussait.

– Quelle mémoire sélective, mon maître, salua l'Ase d'une voie un peu étranglée, soucieux de ne pas manquer de repartie face à un tel coup en traître.

– Je retiens chacun des mots qui franchissent tes lèvres, mon cher, ils sont toujours plein de poésie, ironisa le Vane en s'approchant du plus jeune pour poser un pouce sur lesdites lèvres en un geste amusé et affectueux qui lui sembla plus approprié qu'un baiser, qu'il avait pourtant songé à donner. Puis-je te demander de me rendre ma magie ?

– Bien sûr, souffla le plus jeune en attrapant une tranche d'une viande séchée, fine et goûteuse, qu'il étala sur du pain grillé. Je finis, si tu le permets.

– Et si je ne le permets pas ? Susurra Freyr, heureux de se laisser aller à une certaine insouciance.

– Je ne suis pas un régent docile, je n'en aurais cure, sourit Loki en adressant un regard mutin à son aîné tout en croquant dans le semblant de repas qu'il se confectionnait sans se presser.

Ses paupières plissées, rebelles, interpelèrent Freyr, et il écarta vivement la main de Loki qui tenait négligemment la tartine en la portant vers ses lèvres pour voler ces mêmes lèvres très brièvement.

– Tu le demandais tellement fort que je m'en suis senti obligé, se justifia le souverain en s'écartant. J'ai toujours su que tu serais ce type de personne.

– Ce type de personne… ?

Freyr alla se ranger derrière lui, esquivant son regard curieux, et glissa contre la nuque pâle de son disciple l'ongle de son index, toucher vaporeux et irrégulier qui laissa sur la peau un frisson discret, désireux.

– Qui réclament... L'éclaira le Vane d'une voix basse, consciencieusement mesurée dans cette malice qu'elle laissait transparaître en syllabes murmurées entre les courbes de lèvres souriantes. Nous nous complétons bien pour cela, Loki d'Asgard.

– Parce que contrairement à moi, tu te contentes de donner, en modeste partenaire qui n'a besoin de rien ? Nargua le plus jeune, sans savoir comment recevoir ces paroles, bien qu'elles soient prononcées sur le ton le plus suave.

Un petit heurt audible de la langue de Freyr contre ses dents et son palais siffla sa négation. Il traça les cervicales dissimulées par la chevelure onyx du bout des doigts.

– Tu n'y es pas, ce n'était pas négatif. Sans encombre, tu sais user d'un charme subtil et très convaincant, lorsque tu le juges utile ou... justifié en présence de certaines personnes. Tu es très doué pour cela.

– Cela semble te surprendre. Ne pourrais-tu pas dire la même chose à ton propos ? Demanda Loki en continuant son manège avec la nourriture face à lui.

– Oh, certainement pas.

Freyr enroula autour de ses doigts quelques mèches sombres.

– Je ne peux pas adresser _ce genre de regards_ à n'importe qui, expliqua-t-il. C'est un masque que je ne suis pas capable de porter. La plus claire sincérité, comme celle qui me lie à toi, me permet seulement d'être aussi ouvert.

– Sous-entends-tu que je mens lorsque je fais preuve d'une telle attitude ? Interrogea Loki en haussant un sourcil.

– Cesse de vouloir détourner mes propos, soupira doucement le Vane. Tu mens aux autres, et non à moi, je le sais.

– Alors où veux-tu en venir ?

Freyr ferma les yeux et laissa sa main retomber contre l'épaule de Loki.

– Rien, abandonna-t-il mollement. Ce n'est pas important.

L'Asgardien se retourna immédiatement.

– Cette excuse ne marche pas avec moi.

Le roi reposa son regard sur l'Ase. Il savait que cette bataille était perdue d'avance avec un retrait si maladroit, et trouva la volonté de poursuivre sa pensée :

– Tu… choisissais, essaya-t-il d'expliquer, luttant contre les nombreux termes qui déformeraient la pensée qu'il avait lui-même du mal à appréhender. Tu n'attendais pas qu'une femme ou qu'un homme se présente à toi, comme la plupart des hommes de hauts rangs le font, tu allais vers ceux qui t'attiraient. Tu appréciais sincèrement et estimais avant de convaincre et séduire par ton attitude. Par ce genre de regards, tu trouvais le moyen de les mener à toi. C'est curieux, de la part d'un prince, de ne pas rester dans la passivité et d'aller vers les autres.

– Cette remarque est osée de la part de celui qui a si délibérément évité mes _regards_, profitant de l'estime que je lui portais pour se rassurer sur l'impossibilité d'un aveu oral.

Cette pique très calme, plate, parut très dérisoire aux yeux de celui qui l'énonçait, mais elle rappela à son interlocuteur une telle lâcheté qu'il en plissa les yeux de remords.

– Et tu vas finir par me traiter de catin si tu continues sur cette voie, souligna le prince.

En une excuse silencieuse, le souverain secoua la tête. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il avait voulu laisser entendre.

– Nous n'avons pas la même perception des choses, continua Loki, un peu plus sèchement. Je sais que j'ai toujours bien plus désiré ton contact que l'inverse et que tu laisses les choses évoluer en sachant qu'elles te déplairont.

Freyr laissa ses yeux s'écarquiller devant la radicalité de ces mots lâchés sans détour, brusquement sortis de l'esprit de Loki, à vif, plein d'une sorte de déception que Freyr n'avait jamais senti prête à poindre. Loki n'était-il pas en train de changer de sujet, et ce, complètement ? Son regard était différent, dur et sérieux. Depuis combien de temps une telle nervosité habitait-elle son esprit pour qu'il crache ainsi ses griefs ?

Loki ne quitta pas ses pupilles quand il enchaîna. Indescriptible, drapé dans un détachement que Freyr ne lui connaissait pas, il serra la mâchoire.

– Malgré tout ce que je pourrais souhaiter à ce propos, tu ne m'as jamais désiré comme je l'ai fait, et tu ne veux pas, tu ne _peux_ pas, en dépit de tous tes sentiments, amener ce fait à changer.

Loki, malgré son masque impassible, se sentit libéré. Cette vérité, alourdie de trop, chutait enfin de ses lèvres, expulsée face à l'homme pétrifié qu'elle concernait. Il relâcha un soupir douloureux qui lui laissa un immense vide.

De son côté, Freyr, figé et confus, écoutait les propos résignés sans trouver de réponse adéquate. D'une conversation si innocente, comment étaient-ils parvenus à celle-ci ? Était-ce de telles affirmations que son disciple avait ruminées tandis qu'il le laissait se reposer pour partir à Vanaheim quelques heures ? Et que signifiait la terrifiante lueur, illisible, qui le mettait mal à l'aise face à son ancien élève ?

– Ne parle pas pour moi, rétorqua uniquement le Vane, abasourdi, les épaules tendues.

– Ne prends pas la peine de te justifier, répondit doucement, presque tendrement, le Jötunn. C'est une vérité sur laquelle nous n'avons pas de pouvoir. Tu ne peux p-

Loki sursauta. Dans la réaction la plus improbable et dépourvue, Freyr avait saisi la mâchoire du brun de sorte à piéger le flux de ses mots sous sa paume. Il inspira fortement.

– Arrête, demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il retira sa main en la crispant en un poing qu'il déposa sur le dossier de la chaise de Loki, et ferma les paupières, étourdi par le constat froid.

– Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement accepter mes contacts ? Se désespéra-t-il, sans que ces mots ne traduisent vraiment le mal être qui s'était installé en lui.

Le fils d'Odin ne capitula pas face à cette tonalité bornée.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmura délicatement Loki avant de se confier. Tu n'as pas eu de _Meistara_, tu ignores l'estime qui me liait à toi comme une terrible malédiction, engendrée par la supériorité due à ton expérience et par ton caractère paternel, qui m'ont guidé et m'ont rendu fou à la fois. Tu ne sais pas quel plaisir et quelle torture naissaient de te voir si insensible face aux autres, si différent quand nous étions seuls. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ton toucher était la plus ultime récompense comme la plus désespérante... J'ai appris à connaître ta démarche, tes regards, ta gestuelle et le très léger accent vane qui te caractérisait, comme seul un homme insensé le ferait. Tu es incapable d'appréhender le désir que j'ai eu ensuite pour toi, étroitement mêlé à mon admiration, soupira l'Asgardien sans détourner son regard inanimé une seule seconde, sans interrompre son discours désordonné. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça pour le disciple que j'étais, même si tu as ressenti beaucoup d'autres choses. Parce que tu étais l'aîné, déjà éprouvé par la vie, déjà plein de responsabilités, déjà certain que tu serais roi, et que tu devrais trouver une épouse, alors que j'étais perdu, et que ta présence, contrairement à la mienne auprès de toi, était devenue essentielle. Tu ne sais pas, dans ma position, quels sentiments ont pu me lier à toi beaucoup trop profondément, au point de toujours vouloir plus. Jamais tu ne t'es senti honoré par mon toucher au point de l'accueillir avec la folie, l'envie et le désir qui rendent les sentiments incompréhensibles.

Loki baissa les yeux, cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il termina :

– Ne fais pas de nous de parfaits inconnus en te masquant dans ce que je voudrais que tu éprouves, je ne peux te croire.

Le fleuve d'aveux s'estompa lentement, tranquillement. La voix, lointaine au lieu d'être triste, marquait dans la poitrine du Vane une plaie à la hauteur de la cicatrice rougeoyante de l'Ase. Pourtant impassible, il gémissait son impuissance et la vérité qui avait hanté son adolescence impitoyablement. Loki avait-il vu, depuis le début, que ses envies ne seraient jamais réciproques ?

Freyr le refusait. Il refusait cette affirmation qui, tout en blessant Loki, le meurtrissait impunément. Mais l'Ase était intelligent, et le Vane aurait dû se douter qu'il verrait en lui l'hésitation qu'aucun ne percevait.

Le pire son qui aurait pu répondre au silence de son élève retentit : des coups donnés sur la porte, assourdis par son bois épais.

~oOOoooOOo~

Freyr n'était pas fier de la manière dont il avait réagi. Il le regrettait amèrement.

L'occasion de fuir s'était proposée à son esprit tourmenté par les paroles de Loki, et il l'avait saisie avec la terrible conscience du trouble qu'il laissait irrésolu, de l'anxiété que ce manque de réponse engendrerait. Mais il s'était raccroché au regard droit de Loki, quand Eir avait pénétré dans leur refuge lourd de secrets, à ce regard dur et pourtant si fragile qui s'était ancré dans le sien avec audace et force. Un regard rare, un regard distant. Et la tension qui s'était installée avait incommodé le souverain.

Il aurait pu choisir de demander à la guérisseuse, qui avait tout juste achevé la reconstitution des fibres musculaires, des tissus cutanés et de quelques nerfs, de repousser leur greffe, le temps d'éclaircir la discussion avec Loki. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait allongé, son abdomen découvert face à l'œil exercé de l'Asgardienne, il s'avérait assurément gêné, malgré tout le confort du matelas, la délicatesse de celle qui s'occupait de lui et l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve. Toutes ses pensées allaient à son disciple, qu'il avait laissé livré à ressasser ses propres paroles.

Cependant, si Freyr avait répondu, il aurait empiré la situation. Alors il avait décidé de s'octroyer un délai de réflexion, même s'il ne lui permettait pas de rester serein.

Il ne fit pas attention au manège de la magicienne autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique clairement la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre. L'acte médical ne serait pas le moins du monde complexe, mais un peu long. L'après-midi toucherait à sa fin lorsqu'elle aurait terminé.

Peu à peu, les sensations que le roi avait conservées au niveau de son ventre s'estompèrent complétement, et avec elles, sa concentration sur Eir, dont il ne voyait que la tête, le reste de son corps caché par le drap qui dissimulait sa tâche.

Un soupir silencieux échappa à Freyr tandis qu'il rejouait l'esquisse de dispute qui les avait occupés avant d'être interrompus. Si Loki le désirait, et il était certain de sa sincérité sur ce point, le désirait-il tout autant ? Dans la solitude que procurait cette chambre de soin – Eir agissait de façon assez professionnelle pour se faire oublier – Freyr parvenait à analyser la situation d'un œil bien plus personnel et lucide que celui adopté face aux interrogations hagardes du plus jeune, qui, mêlées à la gêne, avait empêché Freyr de se retrouver face à lui-même pour formuler une réponse juste.

Les peurs de Loki étaient fondées. Si Freyr lui livrait complétement sa vision des choses telles qu'elles se présentaient à lui maintenant, il croirait sûrement à un grand manque de réciprocité dans cette envie de proximité.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Freyr commença à tordre de tissu qu'il avait à portée de main. Il ne le réalisa qu'en voyant la guérisseuse, perplexe, détourner les yeux de son travail pour les poser sur son tic fébrile. Elle ne l'offensa pas en lui adressant un regard curieux de savoir si cette pauvre opération l'angoissait, mais sa réaction fut bien suffisante pour que le Vane cesse immédiatement. Bien sûr que non, il ne craignait pas un ridicule geste médical comme celui-ci !

Agacé, il entreprit de revenir à son ébauche de raisonnement.

Quand il voyait son disciple, il n'éprouvait pas de désir pour lui, ou du moins, pas un désir qui le pousserait à le séduire. Mais ce constat renforçait en lui l'idée que le désir n'était pas le terme sur lequel il aimerait faire reposer un lien charnel avec Loki. Et il ne voulait pas non plus parler d'amour, car l'affection qui les unissait de manière aussi absolu et indéfectible, tel que l'Ase appartiendrait toujours à sa vie quoi qu'il advienne et n'aurait jamais aucun égal identique, ne partagerait définitivement pas sa source avec des contacts physiques. Ce serait pour Freyr l'un des plus troublants non-sens parmi les choix qu'il aurait faits dans sa vie. Pourquoi, sous prétexte de l'amour, coucherait-il avec quelqu'un ? Et même, comment jouir de la présence nocturne brûlante d'un esprit qu'il se satisfaisait pourtant pleinement à écouter et entretenir par leurs débats ?

Le désir ne se présentait pas à lui en observant Loki, et pour autant, il était désirable. Freyr n'était certainement pas indifférent à sa beauté piquante, incarnation d'un charisme sauvage dissimulé par un regard observateur et intelligent. Ce regard qui se détachait, émeraude et vif, du pâle de son visage, comme une forme de vie combattive isolée entre les flocons de Jötunheim ; qui trônait, encadré par les ténèbres indisciplinées des mèches tortueuses plaquées sur son crâne, maître de toute conversation, puits de savoir et d'avidité ; qui observait, lorsque les imbéciles défiaient inconsciemment la finesse vulnérable de son visage et de sa silhouette, plein puissance et de supériorité. L'habile Loki, fin, furtif, fascinant, était magnifique, à n'en pas douter, et livré aux yeux charmés de Freyr, il éclipsait tout autre, dans sa force comme dans son désarroi.

Mais là encore, il ne comprenait pas en quoi sa beauté attiserait son désir, d'autant plus que cette beauté lui apparaissait comme le reflet de la personnalité qu'il chérissait tant. Pourtant si ce corps devait être mené à lui, se détendre et se tendre contre lui avec délice, il le saisirait avec la convoitise, la fermeté, l'affection et l'expérience qui étaient les siennes. Il adorerait chaque frisson, chaque soupir et chaque fougueuse initiative de son jeune amant.

Cependant, était-ce bien ? Partager le même lit par le souhait de Loki, y répondre par affection, par désir de le contenter… Pouvait-il dire sincèrement être son compagnon, son allié, son amant, s'il ne s'intéressait pas réellement à son propre plaisir, mais à celui qu'il donnerait ? Loki considérerait-il alors être trompé ?

Freyr sourcilla en s'efforçant, cette fois-ci, de ne pas se mouvoir inconsciemment dans le cours de ses pensées.

Son désir s'éveillerait si Loki le voulait, le provoquait. Il serait, probablement, le désir de satisfaire celui de Loki. Était-ce bien ?

Cette question plongea Freyr dans l'incompréhension. Toutes les règles que le monde pensait connaître sur les rares relations de leurs sociétés tissées au creux des sentiments amoureux se déliaient une par une de leur vérité absolue. Elles perdaient leur sens aux yeux du souverain, le poussant dans la désillusion. Le monde avait-il tort ? Ce monde s'enfermait-il dans une habitude sociale qu'était celle des relations physiques, ou Freyr ne pouvait-il juste pas comprendre ? Etait-il juste incapable de concevoir que les sentiments et le respect qu'il avait pour Loki pouvaient tout naturellement le mener à coucher avec lui, sans que l'idée formulée par une norme ne l'y pousse ?

Freyr secoua la tête. Le vide laissé par cette interrogation ne devait pas constituer une fin en soi. Qu'était le désir du corps ? Il savait qu'il existait en lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas juste occasionnel, causé par une proposition tardive et lascive à un souverain, mais qu'il pouvait le ressentir dans la solitude. Il arrivait qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée de passer une nuit isolé dans ses quartiers et dans sa couche, et décide de prendre une amante. Il arrivait tout autant qu'il laisse parler son imagination, trop réservé, certains jours, pour trouver une partenaire et le courage de se plonger dans un personnage qui n'était pas lui, seulement le roi constamment puissant et droit.

Il avait demandé à Loki d'être son secret, le gardien de l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Alors, bien évidemment, cette attitude ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à sa relation avec lui, sous peine de les transformer en parfaits inconnus, comme l'avait formulé Loki, idée qui répugnait hautement Freyr.

Mais dans ce cas, serait-il contre sa nature même de laisser Loki les guider, et de répondre aux désirs qu'il manifestait ? Ne serait-ce pas, finalement, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, en appréciant de le faire ? Quelle idée préconçue de la chose serait en droit de le dissuader de soulager, ou même de rendre Loki heureux, parce qu'il aimant tant le faire, parce qu'il souhaitait tant qu'il le soit, et parce qu'il s'en sentait capable ?

Seul, désirant ou imaginant la compagnie d'un autre pour partager une nuit, il n'avait _jamais_ songé à Loki. Et réalisant cela, son regard s'éclaira, beaucoup plus apaisé.

Loki n'avait jamais été la solution à un désir formulé comme un besoin, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le soit un jour. Freyr ne nécessitait pas le plaisir reçu de l'affection charnelle de Loki, ni ne nécessitait de le donner si Loki lui-même ne le demandait pas. Cet échange, il ne s'avérait pas essentiel, mais il était prêt à l'accueillir, à en savourer délicieusement la nouveauté et la complicité totale qu'il traduisait.

Présentée ainsi, l'idée lui sembla beaucoup plus attirante. Ils pouvaient développer une relation charnelle sur un simple souhait, un simple caprice agréable de l'âme, qui les amènerait à profiter d'une étreinte plus intime, comme les compagnons les plus fidèles en étaient capables sans que leur loyauté mutuelle et leur entente n'en soit affectée, sans que le corps ne prenne trop de place en dépit de l'esprit. Ils pouvaient, non pas comme en présence de besoins gênants,_ apaiser_ ou _satisfaire_, mais attiser les désirs et plaisirs, tout comme ils entretiendraient une conversation. Parce que cette proximité ne serait pas contractuelle, elle constituerait un plus, une indulgence qu'ils se permettraient dans leur complicité et l'intimité de leurs quartiers. Un plaisir n'était pas un désir. Un plaisir n'était pas un manque à combler, sinon il ne serait pas un plaisir, il serait l'absence de frustration. Et s'ils devaient ne plus vouloir ce lien, ils pourraient l'interrompre, même si Freyr ne se voilait pas la face : ils ne seraient pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde si l'un d'eux venait à se lasser. Mais en attendant, ils expérimenteraient à souhait.

Et si Freyr ne désirait pas nécessairement Loki, le titiller et le voir frémir de l'attention de ses touchers serait un plaisir amusé et attendri dont il ne se priverait pas, et qui, malgré sa conclusion précédente, l'attirait réellement.

Il se détendit sensiblement, même s'il anticipait la conversation qui viserait à mettre Loki en confiance avec cette idée. Nul doute, la nervosité de son régent s'animait d'une manière étonnamment apparente ces derniers jours. Si Freyr l'avait expliquée, face à Thor, par une lente et progressive réalisation de l'impact de ses actes – à défaut de pouvoir appréhender les actes en eux-mêmes – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer surpris par la frontière subtile sur laquelle semblait vaciller constamment l'état d'esprit du jeune prince. Comme debout sur une corde, capable de tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre, Loki se caractérisait en ce moment par ses imprévisibles réactions et ses nombreuses interrogations, issues de ses peurs les plus profondes. Cette étape signait une sorte de rétablissement mais Loki y était perturbé de façon très intense.

Un certain espoir envahit Freyr, accompagné d'une émotion inattendue qui terrassa ses craintes.

Au premier abord, ressentir un tel soulagement face à l'attitude du Jötunn pourrait sembler fortement paradoxal. Pourtant, Freyr savait que Loki avait été bien différent et bien pire sur Midgard qu'il ne l'était à présent, et ce pour d'autres raisons que celle de l'identité de son interlocuteur principal sur la planète humaine : Thor. Le Vane avait acquis la conviction que le mage se serait montré avec lui aussi borné, froid et inaccessible qu'avec son aîné, et cette certitude avait en partie justifié qu'il n'aille pas raisonner Loki et attende de voir évoluer la situation.

Même s'il se montrait sous un jour agressif ou perturbé, l'esprit de Loki n'était plus aussi impénétrable. L'acte de s'interroger et de redouter le rejet constituaient la preuve que l'Ase ne voulait pas stagner dans une haine aveugle et se voir, insensible, tuer sans que cela ne soit nécessaire, avec une indifférence impressionnante. Cela rassurait Freyr, qui en finissait par se demander si Býleistr ne se trompait pas, après tout : nommer Loki régent pour restituer une certaine confiance entre eux n'était peut-être pas une erreur, c'était le laisser trop durablement à ce poste qui le serait. Certes, la progression de Loki vers une espèce de sérénité ne dépendait pas que de cette action, mais Freyr était sûr qu'elle avait participé à l'ensemble des choses qui guidaient un peu plus son disciple vers lui-même en l'éloignant du personnage cruel dont il avait revêtu le costume pour justifier, un temps, ses actes.

Une vingtaine de minutes à développer cette réflexion lui permit d'envisager une conversation posée avec Loki, malgré son attitude fermée. Cependant, Freyr ne pouvait pas oublier que cet énième cri d'anxiété s'était manifesté sans même qu'il n'aborde l'un des sujets qui serait susceptible d'attiser ses doutes et ses pulsions de jalousie, très nocives pour lui comme pour son disciple. Comment expliquerait-il ce qui continuait de l'unir à Gerd ?

De justesse, il retint un souffle fatigué et ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas voir Eir s'agiter autour de lui, cela ne faisait qu'alimenter son trouble.

~oOOoooOOo~

Le roi de Vanaheim s'étonna de l'initiative de Loki tandis qu'il prenait place à la table rectangulaire de la seconde salle de réception du palais, moins grande que sa comparse. Autour de lui se disposèrent Loki, à sa droite, le meneur du Conseil alfe, à sa gauche, et le reste du Conseil, réparti face à eux. Il ignorait tout des raisons qui poussaient le mage à convoquer cette petite assemblée, et constata finalement qu'il n'y en avait pas de précise, si ce n'est d'apprendre à connaître les Conseillers, mais aucun des alfes ne parut embarrassé à l'idée de partager le repas de leurs souverains.

Le dîner fut alors l'occasion de constater que le prince Asgardien usait encore de sa saisissante capacité à adapter son comportement à ses interlocuteurs sans rien laisser paraître de son véritable état, si bien que Freyr lui-même serait prêt à croire l'homme à ses côtés parfaitement calme et concentré. A cette pensée, il retint un sourire, réellement fier de l'image que renvoyait son régent, et du régent en question.

La sagesse qu'il inspirait à leurs interlocuteurs se poursuivit durant tout le repas qui s'acheva avec un professionnalisme identique à celui qui l'avait amorcé. Même le fameux alfe antipathique de la tablée, le jeune Dragüs Alme, semblait satisfait de s'être joint à ce curieux rassemblement – à défaut de participer à tous les Conseils. En revanche, le roi soupçonnait son regard intéressé de se porter plus sur les intentions de son régent que sur son discours. Il ne prêta pas plus longtemps attention à cette probabilité lorsqu'il fut seul avec son second.

– Mon bureau, Loki, annonça-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettrait pas de réplique.

A la surprise apparente de Loki, ce ne fut pas réellement dans "son" bureau que Freyr les dirigea, mais dans _leur_ bureau, cette pièce que Loki avait récupérée après le départ de Freyr pour y convoquer ses subordonnés, donner ses ordres, et travailler. Au contraire des deux bureaux dont ils disposaient, aménagés dans leurs quartiers respectifs et adjacents à leur chambre, cette pièce ne visait pas à leur donner un espace où progresser dans leurs dossiers dans la tranquillité et l'intimité liée à leur appartement, mais bien à organiser des rencontres plus officielles.

– Assieds-toi.

– C'est donc ici que tu te trouvais un peu plus tôt, murmura pensivement Loki qui observait une pile de feuilles désordonnée en s'exécutant. Je ne pensais pas que l'opération d'Eir susciterait en toi une telle frénésie administrative.

– Tu te trompes, je suis resté très peu de temps ici, Eir m'a consigné dans l'infirmerie pour une heure de repos.

– Et pour quel résultat ? Demanda l'Ase, formulant son souci d'une manière bien impersonnelle, mais cela ne surprenait pas Freyr.

– Je te laisserais seul juge... Mais plus tard. Je ne vais pas me dénuder au milieu de ce bureau.

Il prit place à son tour, en face de Loki. La tournure solennelle que ce face à face donnait à l'échange sembla laisser perplexe le plus jeune, qui se vit tendre une feuille rédigée de façon manuscrite de l'écriture déliée du souverain.

Le Jötunn survola le papier sous le regard insistant de Freyr. Puis il sourcilla et redressa la tête.

– Es-tu sûr que c'est bien le moment ? Et n'aviez-vous pas proposé la même chose à Thor ?

– Thor paie le prix des mots qu'il ne médite pas avant de les prononcer, l'éclaira Freyr sans s'attarder sur cette question.

– Comment ça ?

Le Vane secoua la tête.

– Qu'a-t-il dit ? S'agaça le cadet.

– Des idioties que je ne te répéterai pas, Loki. N'insiste pas et appose ta marque, je te prie.

Mais il s'avéra inutile qu'il ordonne quoi que ce soit, car ses mots ne paraissaient pas vouloir atteindre les oreilles de son interlocuteur.

– Pourquoi maintenant ? S'entêta le prince. Et cet acte ne demande-t-il pas une quelconque cérémonie ?

– Il n'y en aura pas, du moins, pas immédiatement.

– Et me faire entrer dans votre clan vanirien comme un voleur ? Siffla Loki. Certes, je ne suis pas des plus droits ni des plus respectables, Freyr, mais on dirait que tu veux m'insérer dans votre clan sous le sceau du secret.

Freyr répondit par la négative une nouvelle fois en levant une paume pour l'arrêter.

– Tu es mon régent, c'est-à-dire mon interlocuteur et collaborateur direct, tu n'y entreras pas de façon inattendue, discrète, ou même insultante, Loki. Mon père n'aurait pas proposé que tu nous rejoignes sans en parler au clan et chacun est au fait d'une possible adhésion de ta part. De plus, il n'y aura personne pour remettre en question l'absence d'une cérémonie après le rassemblement qui nous a valu l'attaque de Nerthus.

Loki ne parut pas entièrement convaincu par cette réponse mais il l'accepta d'un signe de tête pensif.

– Cela ne répond pas à ma première question, néanmoins. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Freyr se recula dans son siège pour poser ses bras contre les accoudoirs et s'installer plus confortablement. Avec une telle méfiance, il lui faudrait encore un moment avant que son disciple ne cesse son interrogatoire. Il s'expliqua patiemment :

– D'une part, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il n'existe aucune hiérarchie dans un clan vanirien, et seul son chef possède le pouvoir d'y appliquer son autorité. L'ancienneté, la sagesse, l'intelligence et la qualité d'orateur y priment. Si tu veux te constituer une influence et une place à Vanaheim, autant habituer dès maintenant les Vanes à ta présence et tes interventions. D'autre part, je vais avoir besoin d'un appui. Mon père m'a fait savoir qu'il décèderait d'ici peu, annonça-t-il posément.

Surpris par le calme avec lequel il prononçait ces mots, Loki haussa les sourcils et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

– Je suis navré de l'entendre, Freyr.

L'Ase détesta immédiatement le ton qui, étranger, rendit ses propos plats et désintéressés. Et pourtant, il faisait parfaitement écho au flegme de son mentor.

Un court silence accentua son malaise, mais Freyr, qui ne souhaitait pas s'attarder, reprit :

– Les alliances entre plusieurs familles symbolisées par notre clan peuvent être commerciales, politiques ou même affectives, mais cela n'empêche en rien la suspicion et l'hostilité de se mêler aux interactions entre ses membres. Lorsque j'en deviendrai le chef, il est probable que je sois mis à l'épreuve dans ma qualité de meneur, et ce, malgré mon titre de roi. Cependant, ma famille est considérablement restreinte, et la seule personne qui pourrait m'assister dans les affaires du clan, Freyja, n'est ni intéressée ni qualifiée pour exercer ce rôle. Il me faut un homme en qui je peux avoir confiance, Loki.

– Tu vas finir par me surmener, Freyr, plaisanta le prince en plissant les yeux. Être ton régent, puis ton second au sein de ton clan ? Ta confiance est un lourd fardeau.

– Ce n'est pas si complexe, crois-moi, rétorqua le Vane avec un discret sourire. Si tu ne peux prendre part aux affaires du clan pour privilégier la régence, cela ne pose pas de problème. Après tout, il existe une liste de membres actifs qui justifie la passivité des autres. J'ai juste besoin que tu connaisses les sujets qui agitent le clan, et que chacun soit conscient du respect et de la loyauté que nous nous portons.

– Oh, tu veux un homme fidèle pour te défendre en grognant méchamment ? Laissa échapper Loki avec un rictus amusé.

– Ton éloquence serait parfaite pour faire taire les anciens du clan, en effet, avoua Freyr. Il me faut un entourage, pour dissuader quiconque de s'attaquer à moi ou à mon autorité, et je suis sûr que ce petit jeu te plaira.

Le plus jeune s'enfonça dans son siège en retenant un rire sombre.

– Bien entendu. Et quand ils verront à quel point je suis bon dans de tels affrontements, ils détesteront notre duo.

– En premier lieu, oui. Par la suite, ils te respecteront, assura Freyr, satisfait et enjoué de percevoir le nouvel enthousiasme de son régent. Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais il est classique qu'ils tendent à se montrer agressifs pour tester les capacités d'un nouveau chef. C'est naturel. Ne les compromets pas trop dans ton zèle, Loki.

– Pas de révélations malheureuses de liaisons douteuses, ni de fortune personnelle illégale dissimulée ? Pas d'humiliation publique ? Je suis si déçu.

– Mon pauvre prince, le plaignit faussement le souverain en levant les yeux au ciel. Appose la trace de ta magie, Loki.

Cette fois-ci, l'Ase acquiesça, et positionna sa main contre le bas du papier. Sous sa paume, un bref éclat vert apparut, et il retira la légère pression qu'il exerçait sur la déclaration qui attesterait de son appartenance au clan de Njörd pour révéler une marque ambre aux reflets bruns brillants et aux formes parfaitement abstraites. Cette empreinte de sa magie, inimitable, unique et propre à chaque dieu, géant et alfe, serait la preuve beaucoup plus sûre qu'une simple signature qu'il avait accepté les termes de cette alliance.

– Très bien, passons à notre deuxième sujet de réunion, susurra le Vane en récupérant le document. Ma magie, je te prie.

Loki, qui, d'après le changement anxieux dans son regard, avait craint d'aborder une discussion bien plus délicate, se détendit.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix suave avant de se lever pour contourner le bureau, et d'extraire sa dague de son fourreau tandis que Freyr délassait son haut jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Le plus naturellement du monde, Loki s'assit en face du roi. Mais cela s'avéra être sur le bureau, _leur _bureau, et son supérieur hiérarchique tiqua en levant un sourcil.

– Non, dit-il juste, très laconiquement.

Loki croisa les jambes.

– Non ?

– _Non._

– Approche-toi donc, au lieu de te plaindre, ou bien je tirerais ma chaise de l'autre côté du bureau jusqu'à toi en la faisant grincer le plus bruyamment possible. Tu détesteras.

Freyr soupira mais abandonna. Il avança sa chaise jusqu'à l'insolent et bascula la tête en arrière contre son dossier tandis que le jeune dieu penchait sa lame au-dessus de la fine peau du bas de sa gorge.

– Tu n'as plus le collier, tu l'avais tout à l'heure, remarqua Loki en interrompant son geste.

– Je l'ai donné à réparer quand Eir m'a demandé de le retirer.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû, c'était à moi de le faire.

– Non, murmura Freyr, je dois prendre soin de ce que l'on m'offre, et c'est d'autant plus vrai quand il s'agit d'un cadeau de ta part. J'ai déjà trop attendu.

L'Asgardien hocha doucement la tête et saisit la mâchoire de son aîné fermement de la main gauche en appuyant la pointe de sa dague sur la peau.

– Ne bouge pas, prévint-il inutilement.

Il perça l'épiderme d'une ligne fine, qui se perla lentement du sang de Freyr, et tendit son arme au souverain. Silencieusement, il défit son propre col, se pencha, et posa sur le dossier du Vane ses avant-bras. Il inclina la tête, dévoilant sa gorge.

– Veille à être stable, ou ma main ne ratera pas ta carotide, gronda Freyr, qui n'appréciait décidément pas trop la désinvolture dont il faisait preuve.

Loki eut un rictus sardonique et ferma les yeux.

La morsure du métal et des runes tracées avec précision, lentement, enflammèrent sa gorge d'une nette sensation de douleur. Pourtant, c'était la proximité de son mentor qui monopolisait agréablement ses pensées. Son oreille pouvait capter les sons étouffés de la respiration que le Vane retenait pour ne pas trembler. Cet état de concentration, figé pour ne pas le blesser, envoûta le cadet, et il écouta avec plaisir les inspirations et expirations discrètes qu'il ne parvenait pas à sentir sur son épaule recouverte du cuir de sa veste.

L'émotion monta dans sa poitrine, presque douloureuse. Freyr ne pourrait jamais comprendre cette tendre et douloureuse fascination, une fascination presque honteuse, ridicule, car le Jötunn appréciait au-delà de toute raison son contact, sa vision, son intérêt. Chacune de ses pensées, plus décousues et confuses les unes que les autres, criaient qu'il voulait voir ce Vane sien et lui appartenir tout autant.

Freyr l'avait charmé, entièrement, irrémédiablement. Et il était difficile de se résoudre à abandonner l'idée que ce sentiment trouve une réciprocité.

Le souverain captura les runes carmines sur la paume de sa main et les apposa sur sa propre coupure tandis que Loki se redressait, en le regardant clore les paupières soudainement et resserrer son autre main sur son accoudoir. Ses muscles se tendirent puis il inspira fortement. L'Ase, immobile, regarda son mentor retrouver brutalement l'usage de sa magie et posa une main sur son épaule lorsque celui-ci fut à bout de souffle, épuisé par l'effort de contenir la vague d'énergie qui l'avait submergé.

– Troisième sujet, prononça distinctement le Vane en rouvrant les yeux, l'air fatigué. Va te rasseoir.

Apparemment surpris par la formalité de l'ordre, Loki ne se fit pas prier.

Freyr se reprit progressivement et posa ses coudes sur le bois du meuble dont l'usage avait été tourné en dérision par le prince. La posture droite, il entrelaça ses doigts, et sous ses yeux, vit presque son homologue se décomposer, troublé. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour mûrir consciencieusement ses prochaines paroles, puis, décidé, les lâcha sur un ton tout à fait sérieux :

– Loki Laufeyson, à partir de ce jour, tu n'es plus mon disciple, articula-t-il nettement.

Il perçut clairement l'étonnement, proche du choc, qui écarquilla les yeux du mage, tandis que sa peur du rejet semblait ressurgir brusquement – bien trop brusquement. Le Vane, imperturbable, poursuivit sans y porter davantage attention.

– Dorénavant, le lien de maître et élève ne nous unit plus, déclama-t-il. Nos magies resteront associées, car telle est la portée du pacte que nous avons accepté il y a des siècles, mais je rejette le reste du lien que cette particularité sous-entend. Par nos pouvoirs assemblés, nous sommes aux yeux de tous Meistara et Lærisveinn, mais à mes yeux, tu n'es plus maintenant qu'un homme, un homme comme les autres.

L'Ase, rebuté par cette déclaration, vit sa protestation stoppée par un geste de la main de son aîné, qui enchaîna immédiatement :

– Nous ne sommes plus poussés l'un vers l'autre par ce lien, ni par aucun autre lien. A présent, tu es seulement l'homme face à moi. Tu es aussi l'aîné de Laufey, le régent d'Álfheim, le prince d'Asgard, un Njördsættin, le Lærisveinn d'un Meistara, mais bien plus que tout, tu es la personne face à moi. Loki, tu n'es plus soumis ou lié par le passé ou par la différence d'âge, envers ton Meistara et roi. De moi, de _Freyr_, tu n'accepteras plus d'autorité, et tu ne montreras plus de docilité. Comprends-tu, Loki ? Je ne suis plus ton maître.

Les réflexions du Jötunn parurent défiler à toute vitesse derrière ses pupilles désemparées. Freyr manqua de sourire devant le spectacle curieux de son ancien élève désarçonné.

– Plus jamais une relation de subordination ne devra interférer dans ta façon d'analyser mon attachement envers toi, continua-t-il. Tu n'es ni un gamin devant son professeur ni un régent. Distingue parfaitement nos rôles de nos personnes.

Il plissa les yeux avec affection, le reste de son visage dissimulé par ses mains entrelacées.

– A cette seule condition tu comprendras que je peux t'appartenir autant que tu le souhaites, chuchota-t-il finalement. Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de désir aussi durement que tu l'as fait, même si j'accepte parfaitement l'existence de tes doutes. Cependant, cesse de tergiverser : dorénavant, si tu veux quelque chose de moi, Loki Laufeyson, viens le prendre, ordonna-t-il.

Et à travers de tels mots, il était parfaitement sincère. Loki avait tout le loisir de venir le chercher, il saurait lui répondre. Simplement, l'Ase en question resta quelques secondes muet devant cette déclaration, un sourcil haussé.

Il avait repris contenance en constatant que le mage ne prévoyait pas de piétiner leur relation en réponse à ses aveux précédents – ce qui aurait pu expliquer son attitude fuyante lorsqu'Eir les avait interrompus – mais l'audace des mots de son aîné et la profonde réflexion qu'elle reflétait le laissèrent pensif. Il se sentit idiot de son attitude un peu plus tôt et s'en trouva agacé, car il était persuadé que ses paroles passées étaient nées d'un raisonnement tout aussi réfléchi que celui présentement exposé.

Pourtant, face à la conviction attachante de celui qui clamait vouloir rester son assidu égal, il ne retrouvait plus aucun des arguments qui lui permettaient autrefois d'affirmer que pousser leur relation plus loin serait impossible. Alors l'impression d'être piégé par la détermination du Vane l'importuna un temps, avant que ledit Vane ne se lève et contourne le bureau – un bureau qui, premièrement moqué, était secondairement devenu une barrière rassurante.

Et il comprit. Il comprit, une seconde trop tard pour répliquer, que Freyr abattait un rempart. Le lien de disciple à maître qui les avait maintenus proches autrefois s'avérait être le même lien les avait tenus à distance depuis leurs retrouvailles en l'enfermant dans le doute et la peur du rejet, la peur de décevoir celui qui lui avait enseigné la magie comme le réconfort d'un simple contact. C'est alors que l'affirmation du fils de Njörd prit entièrement son sens. L'idée était toute nouvelle : changer. Changer la nature de leur lien pour qu'il résiste au temps et à leurs espérances. Changer les tenants et aboutissants de leur relation pour qu'elle leur apporte autant, sinon plus, de réconfort qu'auparavant. Freyr lui expliquait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre sereinement, hommes altérés par le temps et par les événements, s'ils n'acceptaient pas de grandir avec ces changements.

C'était effrayant, mais Loki devait le reconnaître : c'était vrai.

Bien sûr, le constat émis par son aîné n'avait pas valeur à justifier leur rapprochement. Même sans ce rapprochement, Freyr en serait probablement venu à la même conclusion en abolissant le lien qui l'avait toujours placé un pas derrière son mentor. Et étrangement, si Loki savait depuis bien longtemps que le Vane le considérait comme son égal, l'entendre annoncer qu'il n'était plus ni son disciple ni son cadet retira de ses épaules un poids certain.

Dorénavant, il était juste l'allié, le compagnon, l'ami du Vane, et il se sentit libéré de le voir gravé dans le marbre.

Ignorant tout des réflexions qui agitaient Loki, Freyr se planta devant lui. Son allure droite et fière ne suggérait qu'une réponse : que Loki adopte la même, à ses côtés.

– Comprends-tu ? Répéta-t-il.

– Oui, affirma sans hésitation le Jötunn en se levant.

Après une brève pause, il porta une paume contre la tempe du Vane.

– Je te remercie, Freyr, souffla-t-il en observant l'expression de son homologue s'adoucir, apaisée. Un quatrième sujet à aborder, peut-être ?

– Si c'est le cas, je t'en ferai part plus tard, assura Freyr, qui ne voulait pas briser l'instant qu'il sentait fragile. Sortons, Loki, ma journée en tant que souverain est terminée, et je n'ai plus envie de voir cette montagne de papier dans mon champ de vision, soupira-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs, animés de questions contrastant fortement avec le soulagement qu'ils éprouvaient. Chaque son de leurs pas les remplissait d'anticipation. Sous le couvert de ces émotions brèves, ils réalisaient parfaitement être tous deux aussi curieux et nerveux l'un que l'autre à l'idée des minutes qui suivraient, animés de sentiments nouveaux, mais ils n'étaient pas, pour autant, angoissés ou perdus. Leurs précédentes paroles les avaient réconfortés.

Ils franchirent les portes des quartiers de Freyr, alors que la nuit froide les baignait dans une obscurité à peine brisée par l'éclat d'une lampe sur la table basse. La porte claqua une première fois lorsqu'elle fut fermée, puis une deuxième, lorsque le dos de Loki rencontra ses reliefs polis.

Freyr, les paumes enserrant les épaules de son ancien disciple, le garda ainsi contre le bois pendant les quelques secondes où ils s'observèrent. La fébrilité, balayée par la contemplation de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, aussi inédite et prometteuse que troublante, ne guidait plus leurs attitudes. Le Vane lâcha un sourire en constatant ceci, tandis que son corps refroidi par l'air ambiant captait la faible chaleur du Jötunn et capturait la sensation de sa silhouette contre la sienne.

Sans un mot, il l'embrassa, car aucune retenue n'entachait plus son geste. Il eut la satisfaction de sentir, aussi assurée, la prise des doigts de Loki contre sa nuque, emprisonnant quelques mèches. Puis une main dériva vers ses omoplates afin de les frotter.

– Tu trembles, expliqua Loki en se détachant légèrement. Fait-il vraiment trop froid ?

– Non, mais les Vanes sont assez sensibles aux températures basses, avoua-t-il en se séparant à contrecœur du brun pour se diriger vers sa chambre et y trouver une couverture épaisse dans laquelle il s'enfouit en la passant autour de lui, avant de s'installer sur le canapé de son salon, vite rejoint par Loki.

– Le climat d'Álfheim est un peu trop frais et pluvieux pour un pauvre Vane, se moqua gentiment l'Ase. Cependant, utiliser comme prétexte le froid pour te rapprocher de moi est vraiment petit et classique…

– Je ne le fais pas, se défendit l'aîné vivement en s'enroulant dans son étau de chaleur. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu poses tes mains glacées sur moi, grogna-t-il ensuite, mollement.

– Je croyais que j'émettais de la chaleur, paradoxalement à ma nature ?

– Tais-toi, ordonna Freyr en se renfrognant.

Loki ricana.

– Tu t'embrouilles, vieux roi… Oh, attends, je ne peux plus t'appeler ainsi depuis ta mise au point, n'est-ce pas ? Accorde-moi une dérogation.

– Je ne suis pas si vieux, protesta son interlocuteur.

– Non, bien sûr, ronronna Loki en traçant de l'index une fossette marquée. De toute façon, même si tu l'étais, il n'est probablement pas trop osé de supposer tu fais partie des hommes qui vieilliront bien. Je n'aime pas les gamins, quoi qu'il en soit.

– Bien, accepta le Vane, qui se réchauffait progressivement en accueillant le contact de la main de Loki se frayant un chemin entre les couvertures.

Ladite main se déposa contre son abdomen et s'adonna à défaire l'ordre des vêtements du Vane à cet endroit. Frissonnant, celui-ci faillit s'écarter, et seule la perspective de cette risible retraite face à un simple courant d'air l'en dissuada. Il avait affronté bien pire.

– Tu m'as dit que je devrais juger le résultat du travail d'Eir par moi-même, se justifia Loki.

– Fais.

Et Loki s'exécuta. Pourtant, lorsque l'obscurité de la pièce l'empêcha de distinguer parfaitement ce qu'il voyait, il soupira et se leva pour activer les lumières du plafond de la pièce.

– Peux-tu aussi augmenter la température ?

Un grondement de gorge lui répondit, mais son ancien disciple accéda à sa requête en tapotant la surface d'une fine bulle de magie gravée, tintant faiblement à son toucher, qui s'estompa aussitôt sa tâche remplie. Il revint vers Freyr. Sous son œil vert critique, la peau greffée, maintenue par quelques filaments de magie qui resteraient certainement quelques jours encore, ne laissait qu'une cicatrice, continue, assez discrète, même si un peu large par endroits, qui barrait le flanc jusqu'aux abdominaux sur une vingtaine de centimètres.

– Eir m'a précisé être amplement capable de l'éliminer entièrement, mais je n'ai pas préféré qu'elle le fasse... Je ne désire pas une autre intervention de sa part, simplement pour la masquer, et je veux garder une trace de cet affrontement, avoua le Vane.

– Ce n'est pas la cicatrice de l'affrontement, c'est celle que la cautérisation t'a laissé.

– Cautérisation qui m'a sauvé, Loki, ne l'oublie pas.

Il saisit le col du Jötunn, défait depuis qu'ils s'étaient attelés à ramener sa magie.

– Nous étions au milieu de quelque chose, dit-il soudainement.

– Et tu finis toujours ce que tu commences ? Taquina l'Ase.

– Évidemment, soupira le Vane en attirant Loki à lui tout en basculant en arrière, surprenant son compagnon qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle initiative, mais qui trouva naturellement où s'appuyer sur le large canapé ; le caractère paisible et simple de leur échange charma et sécurisa l'homme compliqué qu'était Loki.

Freyr expira, calme, détendu. Il se sentait bien. Cette chaleur qui filtrait à peine par la peau de Loki, pénétrait l'enchaînement de tissu de sa couverture, s'engouffrait entre les plis en l'emplissant d'une présence qui monopolisait toutes ses pensées, le tranquillisait, brisait soudainement sa solitude. Pourtant, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été seul depuis que le plus jeune était revenu animer son existence, bien au contraire. Mais c'était cette entente paisible, ce manque de nervosité à l'idée de se laisser aller face à l'Asgardien autant que celui-ci de se laisser aller face à lui, qui le satisfaisait pleinement. Cette forme qui épousait la sienne soulevait en lui une émotion si agréable et bien trop forte pour rester tapie derrière un masque serein. Il se sentit sa gorge se serrer mais refusa de quitter les pupilles de Loki, qui détaillait son expression. Au bout de quelques secondes, son trouble atteignit l'Asgardien, qui fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement.

– Freyr… S'enquit-il.

– Je vais te dire exactement ma pensée, articula immédiatement le Vane d'une voix un peu enrouée, qu'il éclaircit d'un petit grondement de gorge. Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres, mais je peux parler pour moi, et peut-être pour toi… Je n'aime pas le mot désir dans une relation. Il sous-entend la soumission – ou le début de celle-ci – à une envie incontrôlable, capable de ronger un dieu jusqu'à la plus vive douleur. Je ne veux pas, pour ton propre bonheur, que tu en aies pour moi, que tu te heurtes à une telle barrière qui ne ferait que nous nuire. Je vois les choses autrement…

Il passa ses bras autour de Loki et glissa une paume contre son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, sur laquelle il emmêla pensivement ses mèches noires, et reprit :

– Je pense que, toi non plus, tu n'entends pas le mot désir être défini ainsi lorsque tu le prononces… Pour moi, le _plaisir_ – et je n'utiliserai que ce mot à l'avenir, car je refuse son avènement dépendant d'un désir – n'est pas une affaire de sentiments, mais une affaire de confiance. En ce qui me concerne, _nous _concerne, cette confiance, c'est celle de pouvoir agir sans être jugé ou rejeté.

Loki hocha lentement la tête, pensif, et Freyr poursuivit :

– Pour cette raison, une relation avec une, ou un inconnu, a toujours été plus aisée pour toi comme pour moi. Un inconnu n'a pas à juger quoi que ce soit, surtout chez un prince, et n'a rien à rejeter. Mais il est beaucoup plus compliqué de savourer un plaisir honnêtement et pleinement lorsqu'il est partagé avec quelqu'un par qui on tient infiniment à être estimé et aimé. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu n'es plus mon disciple. Je ne veux pas que tu t'efforces de paraître exemplaire ou répares tes erreurs en vertu de ce lien, pour mériter mon respect de Meistara, pour conserver mon amour de Meistara… Certes, j'ai souhaité ta sortie de prison car tu étais mon élève et que je refusais de te voir sombrer plus encore dans la haine en y demeurant, et je t'ai aidé par la suite car j'y voyais là un devoir, mais je ne t'ai pas à mes côtés aujourd'hui car j'ai été ton maître. Je t'ai à mes côtés parce que dans l'homme que je vois maintenant, je retrouve ce qui a provoqué mon affection pour toi autrefois, autant que je découvre d'autres facettes qui m'attendrissent. Et à cet homme-là, je voue une entière confiance, une confiance qui me permet d'affirmer que j'accèderais avec plaisir à ces nouveaux contacts s'il le souhaitait.

Loki sentit la prise de Freyr se resserrer sur lui, ferme et décidée, propre à chasser la tension qui l'habitait en écoutant de tels mots. Et il acceptait ces mots avec reconnaissance, tout comme avec surprise. Il n'était pas arrivé à une telle réflexion, mais maintenant que son interlocuteur la soumettait, il comprenait bien qu'elle forgeait le fond du doute qui l'avait habité.

Il avait cru, un temps, que Freyr sacrifiait son propre bonheur pour le sien, et que sa présence face au Vane réveillait chez celui-ci la culpabilité et les regrets qui étaient nés suite à ses actes sur Midgard, ainsi qu'un sentiment d'obligation, de responsabilité, qui justifiaient ce sacrifice. Confronté à son comportement très nocif, Freyr semblait toujours protecteur. Loki en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne faisait que le supporter, car il avait toujours pensé que personne, et surtout pas son maître, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû décevoir, ne pouvait rester à ses côtés sans finir par le détester.

Cependant, Freyr était là, juste contre lui, opposé à son esprit si fertile pour le doute et la méfiance.

Loki déposa ses lèvres contre la mâchoire de son aîné, délicatement, caressant la peau qu'il sentit à ce contact, parce que de telles confessions, qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à rendre, le méritaient.

– Je me montrerais fidèle à cette confiance, promit-il en dérivant vers le cou offert du Vane. Ton esprit sera ma seule raison de vouloir ce plaisir, tout comme ma seule raison de ne pas le prendre.

Freyr rejeta la tête et soupira doucement. Cette phrase abattit ses dernières traces de retenue, et bien que soucieux, se demandant si l'instant se dissiperait pour les laisser dans la confusion, il sentit la tension quitter son corps. Le toucher de Loki fut une vague respirant contre son cou, semant des ondes fine sur la surface de sa peau agitée d'un faible frisson, et ses dents, froides et rigides sur la courbe de son oreille, délivrèrent un contact qui l'électrisa. Bientôt, les nombreux frémissements qui roulaient sur sa peau déferlèrent dans son corps en laissant une ardente sensation le long de ses membres, au bout de ses doigts, entre les pores de sa peau, le plongeant irrémédiablement dans les sensations qu'il avait eu tendance à oublier dans les bras de ceux ou celles qui ne l'aimaient pas autant. Il se rappela soudainement de l'existence de ce corps, pourtant sien, dont il omettait trop souvent la présence, qu'il délaissait au profit de la réflexion et de ses préoccupations, et se maudit de ne pas s'être livré plus tôt à la délicatesse de ces plaisirs en compagnie de l'Ase, patient et assuré. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que le souvenir de telles sensations physiques puisse autant le galvaniser. Elles lui donnaient la vive impression que permettre à son corps de prendre le dessus sur sa conscience plus souvent serait des plus libérateurs.

Il retint de peu un soupir de bien-être, n'appréciant pas le fait qu'un son lui échappe aussi vite. En présence de Loki, l'idée de montrer qu'il appréciait déjà et à ce point son toucher lui parut encore plus paralysante. Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il ne lutterait pas longtemps en percevant la brûlure implacable du plaisir éveiller son corps, et inondé par les frissons qui le parcouraient impitoyablement, Freyr s'empara de la mâchoire du Jötunn pour éloigner sa tête, dont les lèvres étaient venues envahir le creux de sa jugulaire palpitante. Il fit l'effort de détacher l'arrière de son crâne du coussin sur lequel il avait fini par reposer pour attraper entre ses dents la lèvre inférieure de Loki, le défendant de jouer plus longtemps avec les effleurements qui le rendaient fou, et l'attira dans un baiser, qui par la faute du dieu de la Malice s'avéra bien plus suggestif, laissant Freyr joueur et rancunier. Il plongea ses deux mains entre les pans de la veste de cuir du prince, dérouta les défenses des tissus lisses et émeraude en débouclant les complexes jointures de métal qui le retenaient loin de la peau pâle. Le haut sombre se desserra progressivement, jusqu'à permettre le passage des paumes du Vane, qui allèrent se saisir des flancs sous lesquels se contractaient la raisonnable musculature échauffée de son partenaire, auquel échappa un petit son étonné.

Il se vengea en délassant le col de Freyr, découvrant la légère coupure qu'il lui avait faite avec sa dague un peu plus tôt, et dévora le creux de sa clavicule en continuant de s'attaquer au tissu vane.

Peu à peu, l'habileté de Loki, pour qui la sexualité avait été un vague souvenir sans aucune nostalgie depuis quelques années, revenait, et il se rappelait les gestes précis, les touchers à peine marqués, les appuis plus fermes qui lui permettaient dans le passé de satisfaire ses amantes et amants. Et il tâchait d'appliquer à Freyr chacun de ces contacts exquis, avec le plus d'assurance et de conviction qu'il le pouvait, et ce malgré toute l'anxiété provoquée par le fait d'éveiller sous ses doigts le corps de l'homme le plus important à ses yeux avec lequel il se permettrait de coucher, tout en prenant garde à ne pas blesser son abdomen découvert.

Mais Loki, fort heureusement, se perdit dans ce manège plaisant et auquel il excellait, omettant l'identité de son compagnon pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Bien entendu, il ne pourrait demeurer trompé par cette illusion bien longtemps, et devrait se rappeler que Freyr lui faisait face, et alors, son appréhension ressurgirait. Mais le temps d'abandon dont il disposait lui permettrait d'embrumer l'esprit de son ancien mentor autant que le sien, de lui arracher des frissons de satisfaction qui approfondiraient sa respiration et le rendraient inéluctablement vulnérable à ses touchers.

A cette pensée, il sourit avec crispation alors qu'il passait ses dents contre l'épiderme de l'épaule arrondie de Freyr, tremblant, lui-même pris au dépourvu par les mains contre le bas de son dos, ses côtes et son ventre, qui sillonnaient sa peau avec une douceur beaucoup plus taquine qu'affectueuse, libérant la fièvre endormie de sa peau, de ses muscles tendus, de son abdomen.

Freyr, qu'il avait supposé bien plus désintéressé par les relations charnelles que la moyenne des dieux, et surtout, des rois, auxquels tout était permis, s'avérait très sûr de lui. Malgré la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, surplombé par Loki, ils luttaient à armes égales.

L'Asgardien se fustigea mentalement, et ce, immédiatement. Penser son ancien mentor soumis à sa volonté et à son bon plaisir constituait une terrible insulte. Jamais il ne permettrait que sa position le déshonore, et face à cette pensée, il perdit le fil de ses gestes au bas de la gorge du Vane.

Freyr restait sous lui depuis le début de cet échange, très docilement, et si Loki tirait bien des explications pour le justifier, connaissant son partenaire, il ne put empêcher son esprit d'en être complétement troublé.

– Loki ? Souffla l'agréable voix à son oreille, son propriétaire s'étant résolu à s'interrompre également. Tout va bien ?

Le jeune dieu rusa sans attendre pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

– Nous serons plus confortablement installés dans ta chambre, murmura-t-il en se levant sans brusquerie, pour ne pas trop écorcher l'entente et la complicité qui les liaient depuis quelques minutes.

Il aida Freyr à se relever d'une main, et sentit son haut retomber mollement contre ses flancs et ses bras. Il le retira lestement, sous l'œil attentif de Freyr qui ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Cependant, Loki ne crut pas l'inquiétude de Freyr écartée : ce bref regard azur avait semblé questionner ouvertement son changement d'attitude en plus d'observer son geste.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent contre la literie soyeuse du Vane, Loki veilla à reposer sur le dos pour laisser à son compagnon le loisir de prendre les devants. Freyr plissa les yeux un instant et s'agenouilla auprès de la forme svelte de l'Ase avant de se pencher pour embrasser son front.

– Je préfère que tu me fasses part de tes pensées si elles s'apprêtent à monopoliser ton attention, murmura-t-il en déposant une main contre la poitrine pâle, sous laquelle il sentit un pouls rapide.

A nouveau, le caractère protecteur du Vane faisait surface, éclipsant les caresses lascives qui suggéraient son expérience. Loki s'étonnait de le voir glisser d'un rôle à l'autre avec une telle aisance, comme si cette mue spontanée était devenue une habitude – et tout bien réfléchi, c'était probablement le cas.

Il n'avait pas oublié la question sous-jacente du Vane, néanmoins.

– Tu rirais de ce que je viens de penser, Freyr. Moi-même, je m'exaspère.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? L'interrogea prudemment le souverain.

Loki secoua la tête et leva une main pour la poser contre le bras de son compagnon.

Une angoisse soudaine le tétanisa. Tous les hommes qu'il avait attirés entre ses draps, il les avait méprisés à sa façon. Il avait couché avec eux sans leur laisser l'ascendant, jamais, et même s'il ne s'était pas avéré brusque physiquement, même s'il avait en de rares occasions eu pour eux une certaine délicatesse, même s'il s'était noyé à leur côté dans les plaisirs qui étoufferaient leurs problèmes d'un implicite accord, il avait toujours gardé en tête que jamais,_ jamais_, lui-même ne prendrait une position passive.

Coucher avec quelques hommes était une chose, un affront espiègle envers Asgard. Se laisser prendre par l'un d'entre eux en était une toute autre, et l'avait toujours repoussé. Et cela ne s'expliquait pas par l'absence d'un partenaire adéquat, respectueux et assez avisé pour ne pas s'en enorgueillir, mais bien pour la simple raison qu'il se sentirait absolument honteux de se laisser faire ainsi. Mais lui, il avait accepté la soumission de ces hommes avec un soupçon de supériorité. Il se satisfaisait de ces nuits tant qu'il n'était pas compromis dans son titre et son image par l'attitude de son partenaire, et cette hypocrisie auparavant si naturelle le frappa face à Freyr.

Il se redressa en position assise.

– Nous devrions cesser, déclara-t-il soudainement en entreprenant de se lever.

– Arrête, ordonna Freyr en l'en empêchant d'un bras contre sa taille découverte, sans réussir à croiser son regard fuyant. Ne gâche pas cela.

– Gâcher ? Répéta amèrement Loki.

– J'ai le droit de te dire que tu fais une erreur, assuma pleinement le Vane. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu…

Freyr s'interrompit en serrant la mâchoire. Une nouvelle vague d'émotion le submergeait, bien différente des précédentes. Il crispa son poing, qui reposait contre les côtes de Loki, qui se soulevaient avec un calme révoltant.

– Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance, demanda-t-il, désarmé face au masque du plus jeune.

Freyr savait si bien que retenir quelqu'un ne faisait que le pousser plus loin de lui. Et pourtant, l'envie d'emprisonner Loki dans sa prise s'imposait.

Heureusement, le dieu du Chaos ne tenta pas de fuir à nouveau et ses muscles contractés se relâchèrent alors qu'il abandonnait l'idée de se lever. Il demeura silencieux, cependant. Freyr enfouit son visage contre son épaule fine, incapable de trouver les causes de ce changement d'humeur. Il ne parvenait pas à capter le frémissement de magie discret qui lui prouverait l'existence du trouble qui avait chamboulé Loki. Il se sentait tellement loin de ce qu'il pensait et de ce qu'il ressentait.

Et il se sentait trahi. Cet abandon qui les avait unis un moment, l'Ase paraissait le piétiner. Et cela, plus que toute chose, peina Freyr. Les touchers qu'il avait procurés avec affection engendrèrent une gêne, proche de la honte, qui le figea.

Contre sa tempe, les lèvres de Loki vinrent murmurer quelques mots chuchotés :

– Excuse-moi.

Et Freyr, fragilisé par la rupture froide, fut conforté par ces mots qui lui permettaient de croire que son ancien élève ne moquait pas son attitude en rejetant si facilement leur proximité, sans explication. Mais il ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas, piégé dans la crainte que les émotions de l'Asgardien le fassent à nouveau basculer loin de lui.

Néanmoins, s'il n'était pas capable d'utiliser leur lien pour comprendre plus amplement le ressenti de son compagnon, le Jötunn, quant à lui, baignait dans la vulnérabilité que renvoyait le Vane. Et s'il ne culpabilisait pas de la provoquer, elle était cependant déconcertante.

Une seconde fois, il déposa un baiser contre le front du roi.

– Loki, tout était…

Freyr s'arrêta et Loki l'entendit soupirer. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Contre lui, la peau brûlante du Vane l'animait d'envies complétement contradictoires.

Le Vane avait raison. Avant qu'il ne les interrompe, tout allait bien, presque trop bien. Il sourcilla. Ce « trop » l'éclairait brutalement. Avait-ce été _trop_ pour lui ? Avait-il songé à quelque chose d'aussi froid pour perturber la perfection de ces contacts, de peur qu'elle ne soit trompeuse, et refusé de croire en ce bien-être, qui risquait de s'avérer éphémère et unique ?

Sa réflexion se compliqua encore plus, et bien qu'il lui semblait toucher un point sensible de sa retraite soudaine, il se sentit perdu.

Pourquoi l'idée de mépriser Freyr, chose pourtant très étrangère à son état d'esprit en compagnie du Vane, l'avait si brusquement tiré de cette étreinte ?

_Ai-je juste saisi l'occasion de fuir ?_

Freyr hésitait à esquisser le moindre geste, et malgré la vérité déplaisante qui l'occupait, Loki entreprit d'apaiser le Vane. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules dénudées et détesta son attitude un peu plus tôt.

Si cette étreinte était gâchée, ce n'était pas par fatalité, ce n'était pas à cause de la crainte qu'elle ne dure pas, mais bien parce que face à cette crainte, il avait abandonné toute bataille, lâchement.

Le moment si doux d'entente et de complicité s'était effondré, vaincu par la peur que cela même n'arrive.

– Attends-moi, souffla Loki en se levant pour faire glisser la porte d'une large armoire et récupérer la tenue fine que portait habituellement Freyr pour dormir.

S'il ne pouvait pas ramener ce moment, il pouvait au moins essayer d'amoindrir le flot de pensées confuses et anxieuses que sa réaction avait instillé chez le fils de Njörd, qui n'avait pas feint de se mouvoir lorsqu'il s'était redressé. Arrivé derrière lui, il posa le tissu sur son épaule. Il avait envisagé de lui passer le haut, aussi simple que cela puisse être maintenant que le torse du Vane était dévoilé, mais se retint au dernier moment, lorsqu'il s'avisa que son comportement avait blessé son partenaire trop récemment et étrangement pour qu'il se permette cette proximité spontanément.

Il se sentit le besoin de fournir une explication pour son attitude mais Freyr s'éclipsa dans la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre avant qu'il ne trouve une manière correcte de la formuler. N'ayant aucune envie d'attendre qu'il en sorte, Loki modela négligemment le tissu de son pantalon avec la magie pour l'affiner et se glissa entre les draps du Vane, agacé par la situation qu'il avait précipitée.

* * *

**_Vyrgður : _**dérivé de Byrgður, "Tais-toi", en Islandais.


	32. Etincelle

Bon, ceci est un gentil petit chapitre de transition. Pas de sang, pas de larmes (ouais enfin...), pas de boyaux. Après, je n'ai peut-être pas la même définition que vous du "gentil petit chapitre". BREF. Chapitre de transition. Non parce qu'ils sont bien mignons avec leurs problèmes, Loki et Freyr, mais pendant ce temps c'est la merde !

Bonne lecture !

PS : S'il reste des fautes je m'en excuse platement, je suis un peu fatiguée haha.

**Langue Sensée : **j'utiliserai ce terme, à défaut de connaître une traduction officielle, pour désigner le « All-tongue » des comics, c'est-à-dire, la langue universelle parlée par les Neuf Royaumes. Dans cette fiction, cette langue est une magie basique acquise par les dieux, géants, alfes et nains, et permet de parler en utilisant le sens des mots parlés comme écrits comme dialogue : celui qui parle s'exprime dans sa langue, et son interlocuteur entend ce qu'il dit comme l'étant dans sa propre langue de naissance. Je considère que cette magie peut-être « désactivée », sinon il serait impossible pour Loki, par exemple, d'apprendre d'autres langues que la sienne. La Langue Sensée a des vertus limitées : ce qui n'est pas traduisible n'est pas compris. Pour cette raison, et aussi pour l'usage de la magie, apprendre véritablement des langues étrangères n'est pas vain.

**Pour l'Alfique ou autre langue des 9 royaumes :** en italique lorsque je l'utilise pour la première fois (enfin ça s'est peut-être vu mais je le reprécise, pour que vous ne confondiez pas titres alfes et noms des personnages).

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Étincelle  
**

* * *

Loki se frotta le front, les yeux mi-clos, et passa une main sur le côté gauche du matelas. La tiédeur sous sa peau fut celle du tissu. Seul. Il aurait pu s'en douter.

Il se renfonça entre les couvertures chaudes autour de lui en se rappelant avec un goût amer, mais moins désagréable que la veille, ce qui avait certainement poussé Freyr à partir sans le réveiller. Et tout bien réfléchi, il avait peut-être bien fait de se lever plus tôt. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir d'une attente silencieuse et gênée sous leurs draps, à quelques centimètres rien de l'autre, ou d'une discussion embrumée par le sommeil.

Un bruit aigu vint alerter le prince qui s'étirait, et il se leva, attrapa la veste qu'il avait laissée sur un fauteuil et finissait tout juste de la mettre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un alfe, qui manqua de sursauter en l'apercevant. L'homme, assez grand, d'apparence mûre, fut reconnu rapidement par Loki comme le domestique personnel du Vane.

– Je suis navré, mon régent, assura-t-il en se courbant. Comme le roi a quitté ses quartiers, j'ai pensé que…

– Sralnir Imös, coupa l'Asgardien abruptement. Si mon Meistara a jugé bon de faire de vous son serviteur, je suppose que vous pouvez garder un secret.

– En effet, mon régent, répondit-il poliment.

Mais le Ljósálfar se garda bien d'annoncer qu'il avait, en réalité, déjà surpris les deux dieux la veille, et que la perspective que cette scène se répète à l'avenir ne l'enchantait pas du tout, à défaut de lui incomber le poids d'un secret. Son souverain pouvait bien coucher avec qui il voulait, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Après des décennies de service dans les quartiers royaux, Sralnir avait amplement pu assouvir sa curiosité sur la vie quotidienne et intime que menait leur dirigeant, mais surprendre un de ses amants – son _régent_, qui plus est – dans sa chambre de roi, par deux fois, s'avérait complétement nouveau. L'alfe dut constater que l'homme vane soucieux de respecter la solennité attribuée aux appartements royaux d'Álfheim avait jeté cette belle résolution aux oubliettes pour la première fois de son règne.

Même outré par cette situation, le domestique parvint à conserver un parfait masque de patience et de compréhension.

– Bien, murmura l'Ase, que cette intrusion frustrait réellement. Où est le roi ?

– Il vient de s'attabler dans la cour ouest des jardins, comme le temps est clément aujourd'hui.

Loki hocha la tête et tourna le dos à son interlocuteur.

– Revenez dans une dizaine de minutes.

L'alfe ne se fit pas prier et sortit, tandis que Loki s'agaçait. Il n'avait jamais apprécié que l'on s'immisce dans ses affaires, et le faisait également comprendre parfaitement à la femme alfe qui s'occupait de ses quartiers – très patiente et respectueuse, mais Loki ne l'avouerait pas.

Non sans une certaine prudence envers l'humeur que Freyr arborerait, il ne tarda pas à se rendre dans la fameuse cour pour le rejoindre. Parmi les trois qui bordaient le palais d'Álfheim, la cour ouest était considérée unanimement comme la plus splendide et impressionnante. Elle s'enfonçait dans un glissement de terrain bordant la forêt, engendrant un dénivelé sur lequel des millions de galets gris, blancs, bruns, noirs et ocre formaient les murs penchés inégalement d'un imposant jardin. Celui-ci n'avait fait que gagner en majesté depuis son élaboration. Coulant entre les portes et arches de fer forgé, d'épaisses dalles noires polies le ciselaient, obscurcies par les ombres portées des tiges hautes qui se détachaient allègrement d'immenses plantes fleuries. Au fond de la cour reposait une eau claire sous le couvert d'une immense grotte au-dessus de laquelle s'élevaient les premiers arbres de la forêt. Ce paysage improbable, dissimulant quelques chambres destinées aux prestigieux invités du roi dans une série de vastes galeries formées de lave solidifiée, constituait l'héritage laissé par la mort de la dernière reine d'Álfheim – nul phénomène géologique de cette zone n'aurait pu expliquer cette fracture dans la terre riche du monde alfe, ou ce mariage entre la forêt et la cicatrice de la roche en fusion.

L'épée de Surtur, seule, justifiaient cette béante plaie. Et la mort de la souveraine alfe, donnée de sa main sauvage insensible à la négociation, avait marqué la fin de l'existence de Muspellheim aux yeux des mondes peuplés, l'implosion d'un royaume ljósálfar déjà fragilisé, puis le début d'un intérêt certain d'Asgard pour ce qui en restait.

Et paradoxalement, lorsque les rayons de la frêle étoile Welatë daignaient transpercer la couche nuageuse d'Álfheim, Freyr y déjeunait tranquillement, ravi. Après tout, lui n'était pas mort ce jour-là, et s'était vu léguer un bien charmant paysage. Il s'en trouvait honteusement satisfait.

Loki le rejoignit alors qu'il était plongé dans un dossier conséquent, une tasse à la main. A son arrivée, le roi quitta sa lecture attentive pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de lui. Deux alfes vinrent compléter l'assortiment entamé de fruits, de jus, de pains fourrés accompagnés de pâtes parfumées, et de plantes alfes séchées que Loki adorait. Ce fut sur l'une des feuilles de ces plantes, rosée et recouverte d'un sucre noir, qu'il jeta son dévolu.

– Bonjour, salua-t-il poliment, soucieux de ne pas laisser croire qu'il reprochait le départ matinal de son homologue.

Il se retint de demander au Vane s'il avait bien dormi, ne souhaitant pas risquer d'obtenir pour toute réponse un regard surpris, voire excédé. Quitte à avoir des insomnies, Freyr préférait certainement qu'elles s'expliquent par d'agréables raisons – celles que Loki avaient laissées voler en morceaux en se figeant dans son hésitation.

Cette pensée crispa le dieu du Chaos une nouvelle fois.

– Bonjour, Loki, répondit calmement Freyr en faisant signe à leurs serveurs de disposer. J'hésitais à te faire demander… Il n'est pas tard, loin de là, mais les nouvelles sont inquiétantes.

Le prince sourcilla et oublia immédiatement l'objet de ses dernières pensées. Un tel mot dans la bouche de cet homme prenait une dimension forte : ayant vécu toujours à proximité de la guerre ou du conflit, le roi ne se préoccupait jamais inutilement.

– Nous avons reçu un message de ton frère, ce matin, annonça le Vane en baissant les yeux de nouveau vers ses papiers. Asgard a constaté la disparition d'armes et la désertion de soldats, qui, selon Thor, pourraient être des imposteurs, et plus précisément, des sorciers vanes. Ici, le Général Jievn vient de me rapporter les interrogations parmi ses hommes qu'ont suscité une succession d'événements inhabituels… Hier soir, une véritable bataille a éclaté entre les sorcières et sorciers d'Asgard contre les alfes qui les fournissent dans les quartiers sud de Mae'Söme. Avant-hier, une Asgardienne d'Álfheim a soutenu avoir été agressée et sa plainte, soutenue par quatorze témoins, est démentie par douze autres, Asgardiens et Ljósálfars confondus. Deux heures plus tard, deux autres affaires similaires, tout aussi impossibles à démêler, ont eu lieu dans le nord. Quelques rares alfes vivant à Asgard ont dit avoir été aussi victimes d'insultes puis de violences diverses de la part d'Ases, pas plus tard que ce matin. Le soldat dont tu as exigé l'exécution s'est suicidé.

A la fin de cette longue liste, Loki ne cachait plus le réel choc qui peignait ses traits. Il avait suspendu ses gestes, affreusement attentif.

– C'est bien pire que si Odin l'avait exécuté... Non seulement le roi d'Asgard a prononcé la mort d'un Einherjar à _ta_ demande, et ce, pour avoir tué un guerrier d'une nation qu'ils considèrent ennemie, mais en plus, cet homme vient de se faire passer pour un véritable martyr face aux décisions d'Odin et à ta « trahison ». Je ne sais pas combien de temps Svandris a passé à Asgard pour instiller autant de haine dans les troupes d'Odin, mais un fanatisme tel est complétement inédit. Cela peut néanmoins s'expliquer : l'armée d'Asgard est vaste, peut-être un peu trop pour être parfaitement contrôlée et calibrée. C'est sans doute une minorité moins talentueuse et bourrue de principes qui a pu facilement être influencée.

Freyr soupira lourdement.

– Après tout, c'est assez logique, poursuivit-il. Ils veulent punir ton arrogance et affaiblir une alliance de trois royaumes qui les effraient. Pour ce faire, ils attisent la flamme de nos ennemis.

– Ils profitent abondamment de la force de Nerthus, grogna Loki avec frustration, dépassé par des actes aussi ponctuels, éparpillés.

– Oui, soupira l'aîné en redressant le regard pour saisir sa tasse. Ah, Général, laissa-t-il échapper en portant son regard derrière son interlocuteur.

Loki tourna la tête pour la hocher respectueusement vers le massif Ljósálfar, dont l'air grave ne reflétait pas la lassitude résignée qui paraissait habiter Freyr, mais plutôt une certaine détermination.

– Général, salua à son tour Loki.

– Mon régent, répondit l'homme en se postant, debout, face à eux. Mon roi, les lieutenantes Imna et Saen seront présentes d'ici quelques minutes.

– Bien, acquiesça le Vane. Asseyez-vous, Jievn.

Naturellement, le souverain proposa au général de se servir, puisqu'il devinait que le réveil matinal de l'officier ne lui avait pas permis de se sustenter correctement, mais le concerné refusa poliment.

Loki, de son côté, continua de manger silencieusement, pensif. Il ignorait que les trois premiers sièges de l'armée se joindraient à eux. Freyr n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en faire part. Il feignit une parfaite connaissance de ce fait pour garder son emprise apparente sur la situation et resta impassible, prêt à donner son accord, renchérir ou débattre à la moindre occasion.

Il observa à la dérobée le militaire, qui tirait d'autres rapports d'une pochette qu'il tenait sous son bras.

Freyr lui avait annoncé clairement que Jievn ne l'aimerait pas, du moins, dans un premier temps. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, de toute façon ? Jievn avait été l'un des complices les plus proches de Freyr durant la rébellion d'Álfheim. La première fois qu'il avait croisé la route du second prince d'Asgard, celui-ci hurlait furieusement sur l'homme qui deviendrait son roi. La deuxième fois, il s'était vu annoncer que ce même prince deviendrait son supérieur. C'était un peu trop pour un homme aussi fier de sa place aux côtés de son souverain.

Paradoxalement, cette situation plaisait à Loki. Là où le désir du Général d'obtenir les faveurs royales permettait à Freyr de conserver la loyauté de son subordonné, ce même désir apportait à Loki l'immature satisfaction d'être devenu une véritable source de jalousie pour le puissant Ljósálfar.

– Loki, murmura soudainement le roi.

Le concerné redressa la tête de son assortiment de fruits pour croiser un regard amusé qui le cloua sur place. Freyr contemplait son manège avec un attendrissement affolant. Loki se maudit : il devait s'être montré ostensiblement pensif par un quelconque tic que son ancien mentor connaissait. Il en fut contrarié : si c'était cela avoir Freyr pour compagnon, il allait s'arracher les cheveux.

Le roi sembla lire ses pensées à travers le froncement apparu entre ses sourcils, car il sourit mystérieusement et reprit :

– Nous allons partager notre plan avec les trois premiers officiers, l'informa-t-il.

– Bien, acquiesça l'Ase avec un apparent désintérêt.

En voyant les deux femmes ljósálfars qu'ils attendaient, Loki s'essuya consciencieusement les mains, tout en les couvrant d'un regard inquisiteur que Jievn capta en fronçant les sourcils. Quand le Jötunn le remarqua, il retint un sourire. Freyr avait raison, les premiers sièges, indéniablement, formaient un trio soudé, particulièrement depuis la mort du premier lieutenant. Le Général ne laisserait pas son supérieur troubler cet ordre.

Comme Loki était le régent actif d'Álfheim, malgré la présence du roi, ce fut lui qui accueillit le second lieutenant général de l'armée et le troisième. Il les nomma par leur titre alfe d'un accent fluide et juste :

– _Mohün-Åkon_, Imna Vunaüdrè, salua-t-il en se levant. _Kaïs-Åkon_, Saen Daýrenir.

Tandis que l'une se penchait respectueusement, la plus loquace et gradée des deux femmes, Imna, laissa un léger sourire éclairer son visage souvent sévère.

– _Loki-__Dislóss'ena_, répondit-elle.

– Dislóss'ena ? Répéta l'Ase, curieusement étranger à ce terme.

– C'est le mot le plus proche pour désigner un régent, l'éclaira-t-elle.

Freyr, lui aussi, s'étonna du mot employé.

– Je croyais que ce mot désignait un consort.

Imna ne cacha pas une pointe d'humour en l'éclairant :

– Il n'est pas question de mariage dans ce terme, _Wën Skiráll_.

Freyr laissa la gravité de la situation s'alléger un peu pour apprécier l'audacieuse pique et la sonorité de son titre, rarement prononcé en langue alfique.

– Je vois, c'est bon à savoir.

Loki, de son côté, se retint de railler le roi pour cette confusion, car il n'était pas idéal de se montrer si désinvolte dans une situation aussi tendue, et devant ses subordonnés. Il se devait de garder une distance respectable avec Freyr.

– Asseyez-vous, indiqua-t-il plutôt. Vous ne prendrez pas de notes. Vous retiendrez le contenu de cette conversation par vous-mêmes et ne l'évoquerez devant personne d'autre que les individus siégeant à cette table.

Il s'assit en dernier et adressa au souverain de leur petite assemblée un hochement de tête, l'invitant à s'exprimer.

– Roi Freyr, souffla-t-il respectueusement.

Celui-ci prit la parole, relatant le plan qui livrerait un simple clone de Loki à Nerthus. Il omit astucieusement toute référence à Býleistr en parlant de l'erghen et les trois officiers se gardèrent bien de leur demander comment ils avaient réuni une telle énergie au sein du métal d'enchantement.

Pendant toute l'explication que Freyr donna, Loki constata, sans aucune raison concrète pour l'affirmer, que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Dans son regard, dans ses gestes, dans ses propos, il y avait un manque de familiarité que son ancien disciple ne parvenait pas à supporter.

Il comprit ce qui le gênait autant lorsque le reflet fatigué des orbes bleus le frappa. Le regard de son aîné était douloureux à contempler ne s'accrochait jamais au sien, ni à aucun autre, ni nulle part. Rien ne retenait la concentration ou l'attention du Vane, comme si au terme de quelques minutes de réunion, toutes ses humeurs s'étaient évaporées. L'homme qu'il connaissait s'effaçait de la scène, happé par une lassitude sans nom qu'il s'évertuait à dissimuler.

Il ignorait si ses hommes en avaient conscience, mais si c'était le cas, ils n'en firent rien paraître.

– Si je peux me permettre une remarque, commença Saen après quelques secondes silencieuses… Je ne veux pas sous-estimer vos capacités, mon régent, mais maintenir un clone sensible et autonome si longuement, même avec l'énergie de l'erghen nécessaire pour accomplir cette prouesse deux mois durant, me semble impossible sans accident majeur qui vous trahirait.

– N'ayez crainte, Kaïs-Åkon, c'est à ma portée, répondit uniquement l'intéressé en voulant éviter de révéler des informations sur ses habilités.

– Une seule erreur et…

– Aucune ne sera commise, assura Freyr à son tour. Peu de mages ont un lien aussi étroit et stable avec leurs pouvoirs que Loki. La question ne se pose pas.

A ces mots sincères, une bouffée de satisfaction emplit le prince. Une réelle fierté transparaissait dans le ton maintenant plus vivant de son ex-mentor.

– Et si Nerthus ne se présente pas dans ce laps de temps ? Demanda le général. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle soit prête à mener une seconde attaque.

– Nous pourrions prononcer l'exécution de Baseldr afin qu'elle se hâte, proposa Imna.

– J'y songeais justement, c'est ce que nous ferons, renchérit le Vane. Il serait surprenant que Nerthus renonce à un guerrier comme lui en plus de nous accorder une victoire. Si nous donnons une date à son exécution, elle attaquera avant.

– Donnons-lui deux semaines, proposa Loki. C'est sûrement assez pour qu'elle soit prête à frapper.

– N'est-ce pas trop ? Interrogea Jievn.

– Il ne nous apportera rien de la voir abandonner Baseldr au profit d'une préparation adéquate.

– Cela me semble approprié, _Jievn_-_Foroïdèn_, confirma Imna.

Freyr acquiesça à son tour.

– Je retournerais à Vanaheim avec Loki. Pendant ce temps, et avec son clone, vous préparerez une unité qui recueillera des informations sur les forces que peut déployer Nerthus. Notre avantage sera de la voir se révéler en croyant abattre Loki. Pour la suite, nous compterons sur ces informations.

– Mon roi, je pense que nous pouvons faire mieux encore, laissa échapper Saen pensivement.

Le souverain l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de la main.

– Faire croire à Nerthus la mort de notre régent ne nous apportera pas grand-chose, hormis de précieuses informations mises à jour par son attaque. Sa localisation et ses forces réelles nous seront dissimulées. Peut-être est-il possible d'en finir avec elle immédiatement plutôt que de nous baser sur la connaissance qu'elle sera consciente de nous avoir donnée.

– Vous avez une idée précise d'une autre façon de procéder ? Demanda Freyr.

– Oui, mon roi. Nerthus a démontré par le passé une grande avidité face à la perspective de gagner en puissance. Peut-être pourrions-nous simuler une bataille entre elle et notre régent, à l'issue de laquelle elle découvrirait s'être confrontée à un clone… Puisqu'elle était à Vanaheim lorsque l'épée Lævateinn vous a été offerte, elle a vu la capacité accrue de l'erghen à emmagasiner la magie, et récupérera sans aucun doute celui qui alimentera le clone.

– Tu veux y placer un émetteur pour la suivre, devina Jievn. Il est en effet probable qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de sa présence, puisqu'elle ne connaît pas ce métal.

– Tout à fait, _Foroïdèn_. Et s'il reste de la magie dans l'erghen, il sera d'autant plus difficile pour elle de réaliser la présence d'un émetteur. Ses sens de perception en seront brouillés.

Tout en observant le regard attentif du Vane dont le comportement l'interpellait, Loki hocha la tête pensivement.

– Nerthus aura gâché une partie de sa magie dans son combat, ajouta-t-il. Il ne sera pas prudent pour elle de continuer à se battre, et pensant la révélation de mon clone involontaire, elle en profitera pour s'emparer de l'erghen et s'enfuir. Si nous préparons une unité offensive et la poursuivons immédiatement, nous avons une chance raisonnable de l'abattre.

– Ou même de la capturer, murmura Freyr. C'est une idée excellente, Kaïs-Åkon. Néanmoins, elle ne m'ôte pas d'une certaine réserve que j'éprouvais déjà pour la stratégie précédente.

La tablée retomba dans le silence devant l'air préoccupé du roi, pourtant réjoui d'entendre un plan pertinent. Il glissa ses yeux vers son régent, puis son général.

– Le caractère narcissique et cruel de Nerthus dicte les mises en scène de ses attaques, constata-t-il d'une voix neutre. Sa cible est Loki, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'abstiendra de tuer un maximum du nos guerriers… Si nous pouvons leur ordonner de mourir pour protéger leur régent, il me semble que leur demander de faire la même chose pour un clone dont ils n'auraient pas la connaissance serait leur donner une mort vaine et apporter le mépris sur Loki.

Frappés par cette réflexion, ils demeurèrent muets durant quelques secondes indécises. C'était tout à fait vrai, et le concerné, qui sourcillait, n'avait aucune intention de laisser qui que ce soit le traiter de lâche.

– Dans ce cas, je rejoindrai ceux qui iront éliminer Nerthus, annonça Loki.

– Après l'utilisation d'un tel sort de clonage ? Certainement pas, tu ne seras pas en état, contra immédiatement le roi.

– Je ne laisserai personne m'accuser de fuir, gronda l'Asgardien.

– Ce serait donner à Nerthus ce qu'elle souhaite.

– Tout comme participer toi-même à sa poursuite le serait, attaqua le second.

Freyr, clairement agacé, éluda le sujet d'un geste autoritaire de la main : la conversation les impliquait trop personnellement pour être tenue face à leurs officiers.

– Nous verrons ce détail plus tard. Jievn, instaurez un contrôle sévère à nos frontières et occupez-vous de la sécurité intérieure du royaume. Je vous donnerai davantage de directives lorsque nous serons parvenus à Vanaheim.

~oOOoooOOo~

Loki s'était plongé dans l'élaboration de son clone. Assis silencieusement sur son lit, il avait passé près d'une trentaine de minutes à rassembler sa magie, à l'ordonner, à la stabiliser, à en frôler l'Essence pour y puiser le savoir qui, pourtant, ne le quittait jamais. Et il chérissait la minutie qu'il déployait, car elle l'obligeait à laisser de côté la gêne qu'il éprouvait en songeant à Freyr.

Satisfait, il observa sur la literie la forme qui se dessinait et se détaillait pour adopter une apparence parfaitement fidèle à celle de son créateur. Loki manipulait à merveille l'art de l'illusion et celui de la métamorphose, qui nécessitaient une concentration fiable et un travail acharné. Une fois acquises, ces capacités étaient devenues pour Loki aussi naturelles que les mouvements de son corps. Cependant, il taisait sa dextérité, comme pour la plupart des incroyables techniques qu'il était parvenu à maîtriser.

En revanche, la silhouette face à lui n'avait rien de la classique illusion ou de la complexe métamorphose, qui n'étaient idéales que pour tromper l'œil, masquer une téléportation ou obtenir les habilités uniques d'un animal. Non, la création d'un clone actif nécessitait un don rare, et le maintenir, un réel génie.

Malheureusement pour Nerthus, le dieu de la Malice était un véritable prodige, tout comme elle.

Tiré de sa concentration un bref instant, sans que cela n'affecte son opération, Loki plissa les paupières. Un sentiment incisif s'était glissé dans un creux de sa poitrine, réveillant la vivacité unique de sa magie. Un rictus étira ses lèvres.

Il était l'homologue talentueux de la reine déchue, le mage blanc face à la magicienne noire, l'allié de Freyr lorsqu'elle se proclamait son meilleur ennemi, l'impitoyable source de chaos qui contrecarrait la sienne.

Dissimulée entre les quelques frissons exaltés qui parcouraient l'Asgardien, la pensée que cette femme l'ait choisi, lui, Loki, pour cible, prit un autre sens. Dans cette incroyable ironie qui avait réuni autour de Freyr leur deux êtres monstrueusement puissants, Loki voyait à présent la volonté des Nornes exaucée par le sadique sarcasme de Nerthus.

Un ricanement tremblant d'anticipation échappa au dieu.

– Folle, me défis-tu ? Murmura-t-il dans le silence.

Lui, un véritable élu de la magie blanche, qui gardait agressivement et avidement la vie de son maître ? Osait-elle ?

– J'anéantirai ton arrogance…

Les étincelles vertes qui léchaient la chair de son clone s'intensifièrent et brûlèrent tout à coup d'une volonté beaucoup moins noble.

~oOOoooOOo~

Freyr se sentait paralysé.

Certains jours, il s'avérait vaincu et brisé par les événements. Ces jours-là, il s'agaçait, s'emplissait de nervosité, critiquait, s'emportait dramatiquement. Aujourd'hui, rien de tout cela ne venait le tirer du profond non-sens que son existence figée lui inspirait.

Il saisit entre ses mains son visage marqué par la fatigue.

C'était maintenant trop pour lui, trop pour qu'il puisse même exprimer l'anxiété qui s'était vicieusement glissée dans son cœur. A force de l'ignorer, il l'avait laissée l'immobiliser dans un effroi irrationnel qui l'empêchait d'avancer, d'envisager la suite des événements. Il se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir su anticiper cet état.

A présent, il hésitait devant une fiole remplie de poudre beige qui, sans doute, l'aiderait au moins à ne pas haïr le reflet épuisé que son miroir lui renvoyait. Mais il ne trouvait même pas la force de s'en servir. A la place, il subissait une douleur sans forme, sans consistance, sans peine, nourrie par le néant qu'aucune larme ne désirait apaiser. Il se sentait vide, et jugeait pathétique cette voix épuisée et misérable qui l'incitait à trouver Loki pour pousser au seuil de ses quartiers la plainte risible qui montait mollement dans sa poitrine. Tant de vulnérabilité ne pouvait coexister avec l'événement de la veille, pas lorsque ce même événement lui avait interdit tout sommeil et inspiré un sentiment d'humiliation insupportable.

Jamais il n'aurait permis, face à un autre, que ses lèvres libèrent les mots qu'il avait laissé résonner aux oreilles de Loki. Et il savait, au plus profond de lui, que personne n'y aurait jamais plus droit. Alors comment le prince avait-il pu lui refuser une seule explication, piétiner ses confessions lorsqu'il n'en exigeait jamais de sa part ?

La honte de s'être livré à Loki le prit à nouveau à la gorge, traduisit sa peur d'être abandonné face à ces interrogations. Pour ne pas risquer un nouveau silence en guise d'explication, il ne désirait pas voir l'Asgardien. Mais tout autant, il souhaitait l'avoir à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de ployer sous l'angoisse.

Ce paradoxe acheva de fracturer la volonté qui, habituellement, lui permettait de surmonter ces moments de doute. Il laissa son dos glisser contre le mur carrelé de sa salle de bain, et essaya de faire abstraction des paroles et sons qui lui parvenaient de sa chambre où quelques alfes rassemblaient ses affaires en vue de son départ pour Vanaheim.

Il soupira, persuadé que son désarroi ne pouvait être conté à son ancien élève qui n'avait jamais eu pour qualité celle de rassurer qui que ce soit. Mais l'instant d'après, il se reprocha cette négative réflexion, et finit par désespérément s'agacer des pensées noires qui ne le lâchaient plus.

Nerthus, Baseldr, Njörd, Loki, Gerd et son héritier futur ? Plus aucun ne pouvait se distinguer parmi l'agglutination infâme d'inquiétudes et d'irritations qui l'engouffrait.

– _Mimming_, chuchota le roi.

Dans un glissement métallique audible, l'épée s'extirpa de son fourreau pour léviter devant son maître. Celui-ci approcha sa paume de la lame lumineuse, parcourue de runes.

Freyr esquissa un sourire peiné. Parfois, il lui semblait cette arme qui suivait ses pensées trouverait dans cette vocation un semblant de conscience et de loyauté, et serait capable d'arrêter dans son dos un lâche poignard qu'il n'aurait pu voir. Cependant il réalisait, parallèlement, que cette pensée le drapait dans un rêve enfantin.

Aussi légère qu'une caresse, la lame alla toucher sa peau. Heureux de cette rassurante et douce obéissance, Freyr ferma les yeux.

A l'extérieur, il entendait les voix se faire de plus en plus sourdes. Il serait bientôt temps de partir.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Tu vas le regarder longtemps, ce mur ?

Midran soupira lourdement et s'affala encore plus dans la chaise de son bureau. Il posa son menton dans sa main. Derrière lui, il entendit la démarche joviale de son interlocutrice et ne fut pas surpris de recevoir la tape qui résonna dans son crâne épuisé.

– Tu as l'air mort.

– Chut, ordonna le Vane-alfe.

– Tu as dormi, au moins ?

– Un peu.

La réponse ne parut pas convaincante. Un bras passa dans son champ de vision et une paume grise vint heurter sa joue comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là.

– Tu reviens quand ? Et fais pas la gueule comme ça.

– Je ne sais pas. Et je ne fais pas la gueule, Lëdril, je suis fatigué.

Ladite Lëdril tira la chaise du jeune homme un peu brusquement pour lui faire face. Ses yeux d'un magenta profond se plissèrent. Midran soupira, tendu.

– Les rumeurs se sont sûrement répandues… Tu vas poser la question, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha-t-il avec une légère irritation.

– La question ? _La_ question ? Fit-elle rapidement en haussant les sourcils. Évidemment ! Je veux savoir si le type qui ne sait pas ce qu'est un _Naed-Orrin_ est ton frère !

Midran ne retint pas un rictus moqueur.

– C'est un plat trop populaire pour un roi et encore plus inaccessible pour un étranger, Lëdril, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'ait eu aucune idée de ce que c'était. Imagine-nous un peu oser le traîner dans l'un des nôtres.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire sonore.

– Tu le défends ! Je rêve ! S'exclama-t-elle en sifflant faussement sa désapprobation. Mais je dois avouer que ce serait surprenant de le voir se prêter à une telle… hm… célébration… en plus, il y a vraiment trop d'alcool pour un pauvre noble dans un Naed-Orrin, je crois que ça le tuerait !

Le mage fit une moue et détourna le regard. Lëdril s'agenouilla à côté du bureau pour poser négligemment son avant-bras contre le bois et laisser reposer sa mâchoire contre son poignet fin.

– Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'arborer cette magnifique chevelure blonde vane pour te faire pardonner. Mais non. Midran est un alfe banal avec des mèches aussi brunes que ses iris. Désolant.

– _An'Mènihir_, grogna l'intéressé entre ses dents.

– Ne sois pas vulgaire, tu as une réputation à conserver maintenant.

Sa turbulente amie le gratifia d'un silence très court avant de planter un index contre son épaule.

– Le jour où Freyja est venue à Álfheim, la première fois… Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était _élégante_ ? Jolie ? Charmante ? Je ne sais plus.

Cette fois-ci, Midran lâcha un rire presque nerveux.

– J'ai si peu de chance, se lamenta-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas comme si je te voyais sauter sur une princesse qui a le double de ton âge au lieu de te planter dans un coin comme un gamin, de toute façon, fit astucieusement remarquer la Ljósálfar. Maintenant que c'est ta sœur, c'est encore plus improbable.

L'alfe resta pensif un instant devant ce constat.

– Certes, répondit mollement son ami.

– « Certes » ? ... _Certes_ ? Midran, c'est pas possible d'avoir un vocabulaire aussi influençable juste parce qu'un roi te fais la cour une ridicule vingtaine d'années !

– Ai-je seulement besoin de répondre à celle-là ? Se désola le malheureux Midran.

Lëdril leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était franchement déçue de voir l'attitude de leur souverain démentie par cette filiation. Jamais elle ne s'était autant amusée et moqué de Midran qu'en entendant ses plaintes désespérées face à la tournure des rapprochements de Freyr.

– Non, je ne crois pas. Il semblerait malheureusement qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'intention de t'offrir une petite coupe de Lifùst dans les jardins par un beau matin ensoleillé avant de passer aux choses sérieuses… Surtout depuis que tu m'as parlé du régent. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'air de laisser quiconque lui piquer ses affaires, hein ?

– Cert… _En effet_.

– « En effet » ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Mais enfin, ça ira. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment vu ton beau-frère.

– Quoi ?

– Le régent.

Midran se prit le front dans une main.

– Tu ne respectes rien, Lëdril.

– Ni personne. Et Midran, sérieusement, ose m'avouer que ce n'est pas _exactement _ça.

– Je ne veux pas savoir.

– Tu veux me faire avaler ça ?

Le Ljósálfar la regarda droit dans les yeux un instant, et distingua une lueur d'intérêt qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà rencontrée dans son propre miroir. Il n'avait aucune chance face à ce regard, et plus généralement, face à une telle interlocutrice. Il soupira.

– D'accord, je capitule, Lëdril. Tout le monde veut savoir ça. Avec la moindre preuve, ce sera le sujet le plus entraînant de toutes les conversations du palais. Mais le premier qui parlera à ce propos finira égorgé.

– Tu as une immunité « famille », toi. Rapporte la fichue preuve.

– Bien sûr, soupira l'alfe en roulant des yeux. C'est ce que toute personne sensée ferait dans ma position pour voir jusqu'où va la notion de « famille » chez Loki _Odinson_.

– Ah, oui, finalement ça pourrait être assez suicidaire.

Lëdril sourit, vraiment contente d'avoir une telle conversation. Cette situation, de son point de vue, était tout à fait hilarante. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses poches en se redressant.

– Je n'ai pas encore énormément vu le régent, répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas été assignée aux halls centraux depuis qu'il est là, mais mon tour devrait venir. De ce que j'ai entendu pour le moment, il est difficile à cerner.

Le mage fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant et bascula en arrière contre son dossier, faisant pencher sa chaise.

– Il n'est pas insupportable. Généralement, il ne fait pas trop attention à nous.

– Et à part en extérieur ?

Midran craqua ses doigts, hésitant. Malgré son hostilité première envers lui, Loki lui avait récemment avoué sa parenté jötunne pour le conforter quant aux liens du sang qui l'unissait à Freyr. Cette preuve de confiance, si elle pouvait toutefois se rapporter à une tentative d'obtenir les faveurs de son maître via son demi-frère, ne pouvait être mise de côté par le jeune homme. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Il n'a pas un mauvais fond, je crois, dit-il seulement.

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de continuer. Un pas assuré dans l'escalier de la maison qui abritait maintenant sa mère adoptive retentit, et bientôt, quatre coups furent frappés sur la mince porte de la chambre, auxquels répondit l'autorisation surprise de Midran.

Le choc remplaça bientôt la surprise en découvrant son visiteur.

– _Mohün-Åkon !_ S'étrangla-t-il alors que Lëdril fondait sur l'officier.

– Ma sœur ! S'exclama-t-elle gaiement. Viens-tu prendre le Knoï avec nous ?

– Pas avec ce gamin, siffla Imna. Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

– Jievn-Foroïdèn m'a donné un jour de repos ! De force ! Glapit-elle. Et je-

– Lëdril, l'interrompit doucement la militaire. Rentre à la maison, j'ai à parler avec Lagaheerson.

Ledit Lagaheerson déglutit. Son amie afficha un air déçu qui ne parvint pas à émouvoir son aînée, et fut poussée en dehors de la pièce par un regard sec.

– C'est injuste ! Protesta la jeune femme. Mid', n'oublie pas ce soir !

Le Ljósálfar gronda vaguement une réponse, mal à l'aise face à sa supérieure qui le détaillait suspicieusement.

– Continue à emmener boire ma sœur, Lagaheerson, et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

– Sauf votre respect, Mohün-Åkon…

Il suspendit sa phrase. Non, dire à cette femme que sa sœur s'enivrait très bien toute seule n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée de ce millénaire. Il parvint à se taire avant de laisser échapper n'importe quelle sottise.

L'alfe ignora son hésitation et ferma la porte.

– Vous avez demandé une permission, Lagaheerson.

– C'est exact.

– De quelle durée ?

Midran inclina la tête, perplexe.

– Indéterminée, Vunaüdrè-Åkon. Je pensais que c'était précisé sur le-

– Ça l'est, confirma Imna. Mais je vous pose la question directement. Combien de temps resterez-vous en dehors du service ?

Le Ljósálfar sourcilla et se laissa déstabiliser par la lieutenante qui, au sein même la chambre qu'il habitait quelques jours, venait lui arracher une réponse qu'il avait refusé de se poser.

– Quelques jours, une semaine, peut-être, je…

– Vous n'en avez aucune idée.

A ces mots, Midran se contenta de rester muet. La seconde de Jievn laissa échapper un soupir.

– Ecoutez-moi, Lagaheerson. Je vais être très claire avec vous : ne traînez pas à revenir, ou ne revenez pas. Le roi vous a permis un repos indéterminé, pour des raisons que je prétendrais ignorer puisqu'elles n'ont pas été officialisées, mais si vous fuyez les rumeurs qui naissent, restez chez vous et trouvez une occupation qui vous conviendrait davantage.

Clairement blessé, cette fois-ci, Midran entrouvrit les lèvres, sans succès : il fut abruptement coupé.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez rejoint notre armée, Lagaheerson, continua-t-elle. Les raisons ne concernent que vous, mais si elles ne sont pas suffisantes pour affronter votre supposé lien avec le roi, quittez-la, car si vous ne le faites pas, je vous pousserais moi-même dehors.

– _Mohün-Åkon_, rétorqua sèchement le Ljósálfar. Je vais vous inviter à quitter cette maison, à présent.

L'officier haussa légèrement les sourcils mais laissa le jeune homme, les doigts tremblant discrètement de colère et d'humiliation, lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, puis celle du rez-de-chaussée.

– Lagaheerson, ajouta-t-elle à la sortie. Partez si vous le devez. Si c'est trop, aucun officier, pas même Jievn-Foroïdèn, tout responsable qu'il soit de votre unité, ne pourra rien faire pour vous.

Les mots parurent plus doux, mais Midran les reçut comme une nouvelle gifle.

Quand il remonta dans sa chambre, furieux mais surtout peiné, il s'accouda une nouvelle fois à son bureau en jurant lourdement.

– Eh bien, eh bien, gamin, ce que tu peux être vulgaire.

Midran bascula purement et simplement de sa chaise.

– Et cardiaque, ajouta l'homme perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

* * *

**Note :**

Et c'était la mort de Midran. Voilà voilà. *sort* Plus sérieusement, on ne va pas se mentir : dans les coulisses, Midran et Lëdril sont les premiers à se foutre allégrement de la gueule de leur roi. Comme vous de vos profs (ou anciens profs :3). C'est un sixième sens chez eux. Et dans leur petite naïveté adorable de souverains guindés, Loki et Freyr n'en ont pas une traître idée. Ils ne vivent vraiment pas dans le même monde.

Je vous laisse déduire quelques mots, mais pour le reste, petit cours de langue alfique ? Ça fait longtemps, mais je me sentais d'humeur à en placer. Et oui, la plupart d'entre vous ne seront peut-être pas intéressés par toutes ces précisions haha.

Pour les détails de la prononciation, prononcez les lettres écrites entre crochets comme en français.

Foroïdèn : Général en chef [fo-ro-i-dè-n] **: Jievn (nom)**

Åkon : lieutenant général [e-ko-n] **: il y en a sept**

Aè-Åkon : premier lieutenant général [a-è] **: décédé  
**

Mohün-Åkon : deuxième lieutenant général [mo-h(expiré)-u-n] **: Imna (prénom) Vunaüdrè** **(nom)**

Kaïs-Åkon : troisième lieutenant général [ka-i-s] **: Saen (prénom) Daýrenir (nom)**

Enni-Åkon : cinquième lieutenant général [éni] : **Dragüs (prénom) Alme (nom) **(chapitre précédent)

Les nombres de 1 à 10 :

[1] Aè, [2] Mohün, [3] Kaïs, [4] Doèn, [5] Enni, [6] Nor, [7] Será, [8] Nèbon, [9] Üin, [10] Fay

Dislóss'ena : traduisible par « régent » (di-s-lo-s-é-na, accent tonique sur « lóss », baisse d'accent sur « ena »)

Wën Skiráll :mon roi (avec un w qui n'est pas prononcé comme un v : wi-n / skiral) : Freyr l'entend rarement car les alfes s'adressent à lui en Langue Sensée (il est moins doué naturellement pour les langues que Loki, même s'il a un niveau tout à fait correct). Cette habitude des Ljósálfars s'est poursuivie avec Loki, donc c'est aussi la première fois qu'il entend le terme « Dislóss'ena ».

Welatë : étoile d'Yggdrasil (wè-la-ti).

En langue alfique :

R : Ils sont tous roulés, voir proche du "L", un peu comme en japonais.

U : Les u se prononcent « ou ». Les ü se prononcent « u ».

E : Les e se prononcent « é ». Les è se prononcent « è ». Les ë se prononcent « i ».

A : Les a et les á ont la même prononciation, « a ». Les å se prononcent « e ».

I : Les i, les í et les ï ont la même prononciation, « i ».

O : Les o et ó se prononcent « o ». Les « ö » se prononcent « e ».

Y : Les y et ý se prononcent « i » en tant que voyelles et se prononcent comme consonnes lorsque c'est nécessaire.


	33. La Glace

« A perfect day » et « Zootopia » : si vous pouvez aller les voir, faites-le. Le premier est dans mon top 10 des meilleurs films de ma vie, le second est une perle d'animation, de personnages et s'adresse un peu à tous les publics… et soit dit en passant, je vois très rarement les films en vf, même si pour l'animation ça passe, mais j'ai vu Zootopia en vf et Nick Wilde a le même doubleur que Loki (doubleur tout à fait idéal, d'ailleurs). C'est assez plaisant haha.

Petit point « ma vie à moi qu'elle vous intéresse beaucoup beaucoup » : Pour ceux qui ne s'en douteraient pas, je passe mon bac. J'ai peut-être dû le dire précédemment, mais j'ai quitté le lycée et je suis des cours par correspondance depuis octobre et je ne peux pas me permettre moralement parlant de faire une seconde année u_u. L'échéance fait donc que je travaille beaucoup, et à mon plus grand regret, que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire, d'autant plus que j'essaye de corriger mes textes mieux qu'avant (j'ai relu des passages avec des phrases trop alambiquées récemment, ça m'a un peu gavée haha). MAIS, quand j'aurai mon bac, cela changera. Je pourrai écrire pleinement et corriger les tournures de phrases qui m'irritent dans la première partie de la fiction. Patience, donc. En tout cas, pas de panique : j'ai l'air assez crevé quand j'en parle, mais dans les faits, ça va mieux qu'un peu plus tôt, où pendant trois semaines j'ai fait un véritable blocage sur mes cours. Maintenant je suis repartie sur un rythme 7h/jour de travail que j'espère bien maintenir jusqu'au bout.

**Note 2 :**** Seigneur **est un titre de noblesse par défaut.

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : La Glace  
**

* * *

Invisible dans les couloirs du palais vane, Loki ne pouvait qu'observer silencieusement la colère froide de son ex-mentor. Quelques minutes à peine après leur arrivée, un soldat était venu leur annoncer piteusement la fuite de Zailren, réveillant chez Freyr une rancœur insoupçonnée.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dans ses appartements, son aîné s'autorisa enfin à cracher un juron vane particulièrement coloré.

– Je ne savais même pas que cette expression existait, commenta l'Ase, d'un calme déroutant.

– Des complices…des complices ! Siffla furieusement le roi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que parmi mes alfes certains aient pu être complices de ce… ce…

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase et grogna une nouvelle fois.

Loki, qui s'était assis sur un divan sans comprendre la frustration de son homologue, finit par s'interroger. Après tout, sa première intention avait été de rallier Zailren à leur cause pour profiter de sa connaissance accrue de leur ennemie commune, mais les tensions qui subsistaient entre lui et le souverain avaient condamné ce plan…

– Pourquoi as-tu enfermé Zailren, exactement ?

A ces mots, Freyr s'immobilisa et lui adressa un regard indescriptible.

– Nerthus, répondit-il juste, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

– J'entends bien, mais la première fois, au milieu d'une zone de magie blanche dans la forêt ? Précisa Loki. A ce moment-là, Nerthus n'était pas aussi déterminée à vous atteindre, non ?

– Je…

L'homme interrompit sa phrase aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait commencée et plissa les yeux en portant ses yeux devant lui, vers l'immense terrasse qui bordait son salon.

– C'est compliqué, avoua-t-il. Nous avions quelques soupçons sur un imminent retour de Nerthus… J'ai alors revu Zailren, qui devait rester à Álfheim pour "_veiller"_ secrètement sur Midran.

Le Vane se retourna pour aller chercher une bouteille d'un fin alcool vane et deux coupes qu'il tint entre les doigts d'une main crispée. Il déposa le tout sur le marbre rosé d'une petite table ronde devant Loki.

– Zailren savait ce à quoi il s'exposait, finit-il par lâcher durement. Et quelques mois dans une forêt, ce n'est rien pour lui, au contraire, s'il avait le choix, il s'exilerait de lui-même dans la nature. Ses pouvoirs cohabitent avec son environnement, le rendent capable de communiquer avec le moindre mammifère, insecte ou parasite qui s'approcherait un peu de lui, expliqua-t-il en sourcillant. C'est ainsi qu'il peut obtenir autant d'informations sur les faits et gestes de chacun : il envoie ces corrompues bêtes ramper sous une porte pour glaner quelques mots évasifs. Crois-moi, ce n'est rien.

Le dieu du Chaos haussa les sourcils, les servit, inexpressif, puis renfonça son dos dans les coussins qui formaient un confortable dossier.

– Pourquoi l'as-tu enfermé ? Répéta-t-il, insensible au grossier changement de conversation.

Freyr parut maudire son obstination l'espace d'une seconde.

– Il a trop parlé, comme toujours. Officiellement, je l'ai accusé de diffamation.

– Et officieusement ?

Le roi gronda sa réponse entre deux gorgées.

– Officieusement, il m'a énervé. Mais _il savait_ ce qu'il faisait.

– Cela ne te ressemble pas d'enfermer quelqu'un pour de telles raisons, insista le plus jeune.

– Loki, Zailren est un homme insupportable. Il…

Cette fois, le regard bleu s'assombrit pour tomber dans la liqueur verte.

– Il a trop parlé, persista Freyr en se murant subitement dans le silence.

Il posa son verre et se leva pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre sa chambre, attenante, sans que Loki ne devine aucune raison précise à ce départ.

– Pourquoi ne m'expliques-tu pas ? Demanda-t-il, stoppant son ex-mentor dans son évasion.

– Et toi ? M'expliques-tu tes actes lorsque je te le demande ? Assena Freyr. L'as-tu fait, dernièrement ?

Le souvenir de la veille revint à Loki brutalement. Rare était les fois où le Vane profitait aussi vicieusement d'une ouverture, mais il ne pouvait l'en blâmer et n'eut pas le temps de s'en montrer surpris. Il se leva à son tour, et sans que rien ne l'annonce, vacilla.

– Loki ! S'exclama brusquement le Vane qui s'était retourné en l'entendant se rattraper de justesse sur une commode de bois.

Il revint vers lui et saisit son coude, inquiet. Le second secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est rien, il me faut dormir, murmura l'Asgardien dont les paupières se fermaient. Selon mes calculs, ce sort demandera au minimum quatorze heures de sommeil sur les vingt-cinq que comptent les jours vanes.

Freyr hocha la tête et passa le bras de Loki au-dessus de son épaule.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé plus tôt ?

– Je pensais que tu l'aurais senti, répondit-il un peu trop sèchement à son goût, poussé à bout par l'agressivité sous-jacente qui teintait le moindre de leurs propos.

En réponse, Freyr soupira lourdement.

– Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués, déclara-t-il en guise d'explication avant de fermer son poing contre ses clavicules pour les téléporter. Notre lien s'affaiblit lorsque c'est le cas, finit-il tandis qu'ils réapparaissaient dans un jardin.

– Où sommes-nous ? Demanda doucement le mage.

Il perdait ses forces peu à peu contre son aîné et celui-ci resserra sa prise.

– C'est une cour privée, expliqua-t-il. Si tu dois dormir autant, tu ne peux pas rester dans mes quartiers, et il vaut mieux conserver ta magie plutôt que de la disperser en sort d'invisibilité et d'illusions. Mes intendants s'en occupent uniquement à ma demande, tu n'y seras pas dérangé. Il y a une habitation derrière l'arche que tu peux voir là-bas. Dois-je te porter ? S'enquit-il subitement, très sérieux, alors que le plus jeune se relâchait.

– Non... A quoi te sert cet endroit ?

– J'y suis au calme. Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment profité, c'est une construction récente, elle a été terminée pour mon couronnement juste avant que tu ne deviennes régent.

Loki détailla le jardin, assombri par les feuilles délicates d'arbres hauts qui se déployaient largement au-dessus d'eux pour les isoler du monde extérieur. Il appréciait l'idée de se dissimuler paisiblement dans cette silencieuse végétation aux fleurs discrètes, mais il ne poussa pas son étude plus loin, étourdi par le contrecoup de son sort.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la petite demeure camouflée, le dieu de la Malice avait du mal à rester debout. Il fut soulagé que Freyr ouvre la porte et le laisse s'allonger.

– Je reviendrai dans quelques heures, prévint le Vane.

En l'absence de réponse, Freyr se retourna vers l'Ase qui s'était déjà assoupi. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir attendri qui dans un même temps soulageait la tension qui s'était installée entre eux depuis la veille. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais il repoussa sa mauvaise humeur. Pour l'heure, il avait d'autres choses à régler. Et la fuite de Zailren n'en était qu'une mineure, dont le clone de Loki se chargerait très bien seul.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Mes félicitations, petit frère.

Freyr soupira en entendant cette voix souffler à son oreille, alors qu'il entrait à peine dans la salle de soin dans laquelle l'attendait sa femme, un guérisseur et Njörd qui lui adressa un sourire certainement similaire à celui qu'il entendait dans le ton de Freyja. Il ignorait que ce petit comité prendrait part à cet entretien.

Gerd laissa échapper un rire gracieux en voyant le souverain faire la moue après avoir salué tout le monde.

– As-tu retrouvé tes pouvoirs, Freyr ? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement.

– Dans ce cas, mon roi, approchez-vous je vous prie, lui indiqua le guérisseur. Vous devriez percevoir un hindrun. Il se positionne de lui-même pour protéger le fœtus d'une magie extérieure. C'est une magie de plaques morcelées dont les liaisons se renforcent et varient selon les types de magies auxquelles il est exposé, décrivit-il au mieux pour que son interlocuteur parvienne à le percevoir.

– Je ne sens rien, Agdenr, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement à l'autre homme, en portant une paume devant l'abdomen couvert de Gerd. S'il y avait quelque chose, je l'aurais déjà senti les quatre mois précédents.

Le Vane se racla la gorge puis les informa :

– Il y a trois éléments qui pourraient vous empêcher de percevoir un hindrun.

– Un déni, mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa poliment Njörd, pensif.

– En effet, Seigneur Njörd, l'hindrun ne se serait pas déclenché. Mais en cas de déni de grossesse, l'attitude de Dame Gerd serait bien différente. Il reste deux possibilités, mais l'une est… beaucoup moins probable que la seconde…

Le guérisseur secoua la tête, embarrassé, et retrouva le regard attentif de son roi.

– Le plus probable est que cet enfant ne soit pas le vôtre.

– Je vous arrête, trancha Gerd, à son tour dérangée par la conversation. Cette possibilité n'a pas lieu d'être. Et il n'est pas dans vos compétences d'estimer la _probabilité_ d'une telle chose.

Freyr, particulièrement irrité par l'hypothèse irrespectueuse du guérisseur, serra la mâchoire et les coupa :

– Freyja, Père. J'aimerais que vous sortiez, dit-il sans se retourner vers eux.

Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Cette entrevue ne les concernait ni de près ou de loin, et il ne s'embarrasserait pas de leur présence dans son dos. Il vivait leur participation comme une indiscrétion, même s'il réalisait parfaitement qu'ils avaient seulement cherché à témoigner leur soutien.

– Freyr… Commença sa sœur avant que son père ne l'arrête d'un geste.

– Laissons-les, lui chuchota celui-ci avec compréhension.

Ils sortirent sans un mot et cela soulagea sans commune mesure l'ancien prince. Sa femme lui adressa juste un regard attentionné, consciente qu'il n'accepterait rien de plus face à quelqu'un d'autre.

Agdenr, se reprenant, poursuivit :

– Puisque c'est la dernière solution, il se peut que votre hindrun se soit apposé puis altéré avant même d'être assez intense pour que sa perception ne soit possible. Dans ce cas, il ne serait plus identique à votre magie, et cela expliquerait que vous ne puissiez plus le sentir. Cela arrive lorsque le futur enfant est un être de magie noire : un hindrun de pure magie blanche pourrait le blesser et se modifie de telle sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

– Un futur mage noir ? Demanda Gerd. C'est plus rassurant que je ne l'imaginais. Pouvons-nous en avoir la confirmation par un quelconque procédé ?

– Non, un hindrun aussi solide que celui d'un mage aguerri fausse la plupart des analyses, mais si les deux autres possibilités sont vraiment éliminées, ce n'est pas nécessaire. De plus, la lignée royale peut appuyer cette hypothèse.

– En effet, murmura Gerd en glissant un nouveau regard vers son époux, qui semblait pour le moins insensible à cette annonce. Pourriez-vous nous laisser, Agdenr ?

– Bien sûr, murmura le guérisseur.

Une fois le Vane disparu, la Jötunne se concentra entièrement sur son mari.

– Ne maudis pas cet enfant avant sa naissance, prévint-elle en croisant l'étincelle indescriptible qui dévorait les iris assombris de son mari.

– Je ne maudis personne, se défendit-il. Je réfléchis.

– Aussi insensé que cela puisse être venant d'un puissant et sage magicien comme toi, tu hais la magie noire à cause d'_elle_.

– Vas-tu m'écouter ? Demanda le Vane en haussant le ton modérément. Cette nouvelle n'a aucun impact sur moi. La magie noire et la magie blanche ne sont pas très différentes, elles sont simplement opposées.

– Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ? Personne n'est capable de démentir entièrement le lien entre la magie noire et la malveillance de ses porteurs.

Cette fois-ci, l'intéressé refusa d'en entendre plus. Sa patience était déjà trop éprouvée, et même s'il sentait l'angoisse de sa femme guider ses paroles, il ne supporterait pas une pique de plus.

– Que crains-tu ? Cracha-t-il abruptement. Crois-tu que je vois en lui le spectre de ma mère ?

Gerd se tut devant l'énervement qui tintait chaque mot de son époux et ses lèvres se pincèrent. En réaction à son expression désolée, Freyr se radoucit, mais ne perdit rien de sa détermination :

– Je ne veux pas d'enfant pour des raisons très précises, et c'est exactement pour ces raisons que je donnerai tout, _tout_, Gerd, pour qu'il ait une vie heureuse, pour ne pas le voir souffrir comme Freyja, Sigyn, Loki ou toi. La magie noire est certes plus sauvage que la magie blanche, plus encline à pousser son maître vers la puissance et la domination, mais puisque cet enfant est le mien, je l'en protégerai. Le rejeter, ce serait le condamner à son pouvoir comme Eglaïn a condamné Nerthus au sien.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et déposa une main contre l'épaule de Gerd.

– Qu'il s'agisse d'une faute ou non, cet être existe par notre fait. Il ne nous est pas permis de nous détourner de lui.

– Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Freyr, souffla la Jötunne en recouvrant sa main de la sienne. Rien n'est simple en ce moment… mais ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre.

– En effet, sourit tristement le Vane.

Coupant court à cet élan un peu trop défaitiste à son goût pour espérer améliorer son humeur, il s'éloigna, prêt à repartir. Ce fut sans compter l'intervention de sa femme qui saisit son poignet.

– A quoi penses-tu pour t'éloigner si vite ? Sourit-elle, étonnée. Tu es bien ailleurs, mon époux.

– Veux-tu que je reste avec toi ? S'enquit-il, soudainement désolé.

Il fut réellement surpris de voir le sourire de son interlocutrice s'affaisser légèrement et son regard se détourner du sien.

– Nous nous sommes très peu vus ces derniers temps, Freyr.

Il ne pouvait que tomber d'accord sur ce point. Avec Loki se reposant, il n'avait aucun impératif – aucun impératif _personnel _– alors l'idée de rester en compagnie de Gerd et de compenser l'animosité dont ils avaient fait preuve l'un envers l'autre le séduisit. Ils quittèrent l'office du guérisseur et rejoignirent les appartements de la reine, dans lesquelles ils déjeunèrent.

Freyr but certainement un peu trop pour refuser que sa femme en fasse de même.

– Si tu ne t'emparais pas du moindre verre que je me sers, tu serais en meilleur état… Protesta-t-elle sans conviction, secrètement amusée.

– Il n'est pas question que tu touches à une seule goutte d'alcool, siffla le roi sur un ton un peu trop inoffensif à son goût tandis que la Jötunne venait s'asseoir sur un accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Il sentit bientôt contre le haut de son crâne reposer la tempe de son épouse et ferma les yeux, satisfait de leur silencieuse entente. Leurs altercations s'étaient multipliées au cours des années, non seulement sous l'effet du temps, mais surtout face aux diverses difficultés qu'ils avaient été forcés d'affronter, et affrontaient toujours. Freyr en était profondément peiné. Rares étaient devenues les fois où leur sagesse leur permettait de surmonter leurs émotions pour diriger un royaume et montrer un front royal solide.

La fatalité de cette situation les avait meurtris tous les deux. Ils ne pouvaient rien face aux douleurs qui les rendaient sensibles et hargneux, qui retiraient de leurs conversations et de leurs échanges toute innocence et insouciance. Et tandis que Freyr y songeait de nouveau, une émotion indescriptible qui montait dans sa poitrine le poussa à venir saisir la main azurée de sa femme. Il entendit celle-ci lâcher un soupir détendu.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut une main contre sa hanche qu'il repoussa doucement. Le geste en lui-même n'avait pas été très suggestif, mais le souverain connaissait bien la question qu'il dissimulait. Du pouce, il caressa le dos de la main éloignée.

Ils avaient laissé la tension entre eux s'évacuer ainsi, dans un lien charnel essentiel mais insensé. Freyr ne voulait plus de cette échappatoire, et il savait, malgré tout, que Gerd non plus. Aucun d'eux ne supportait plus que leurs corps se réconcilient pour mieux permettre à leurs esprits de se confronter les heures suivantes. Cette manière de vivre s'avérait beaucoup trop confondante et les livrait à un sentiment d'impuissance qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'éprouver. Aussi délicieuses puissent être leurs étreintes, Freyr n'ignorait plus la souffrance qui les suivait de près. Et il tenait trop à son épouse pour permettre à leurs amères consolations de détruire l'équilibre précaire qu'ils avaient réussi à conserver face au devoir, aux conflits, à leurs passés respectifs, à Nerthus.

Freyr était si proche d'anéantir ce dernier obstacle. Il ne pouvait abandonner l'idée d'une réelle stabilité entre eux.

– Je peux te donner tout, Gerd, mais pas cela, souffla-t-il. Plus cela.

En réponse, la Jötunne amena chastement la main masculine contre sa poitrine et déposa à peine ses lèvres contre ses phalanges.

– Tu es sage, murmura-t-elle sincèrement. Pardonne ma faible résistance.

Le fils de Njörd sourit.

– Je ne peux t'en vouloir, je plaide coupable. J'ai ébranlé ta résistance au cours des siècles.

– Prétentieux, accusa-t-elle en riant discrètement.

Freyr se calma complètement pour la première fois depuis quelques jours. Il se renfonça contre le dossier de son fauteuil et après une hésitation, décida de ne pas cacher la seconde raison qui aurait pu interrompre l'initiative de sa femme.

– Loki et moi sommes plus… proches, avoua-t-il directement, conscient que Gerd ne serait pas surprise de l'apprendre. Cela n'explique pas mon refus, mais je suppose que tu préfères le savoir.

– Je vois... Ah, Freyr, soupira-t-elle théâtralement en se levant pour ranger la bouteille que son époux avait consommée seul, enfin la toile du destin semble un peu influencer votre comportement. J'imaginais ces pauvres Nornes pester contre votre capacité légendaire à vous borner dans une voie qui n'est pas la vôtre. Depuis le temps que l'adolescent se languit, n'as-tu pas honte ? Il rageait déjà lorsque tu me courtisais !

– Si cela encourage chez toi une analyse si repoussante de niaiserie, je m'en vais de ce pas le quitter, râla le Vane.

– Trop tard, si tu as d'ores et déjà _ébranlé sa résistance_, tu serais bien cruel de le rejeter pour me faire taire. Par l'Infini Ymir ! Des décennies que ta sœur me parle rêveusement de-

– N'avez-vous donc aucun autre sujet de débat ? Coupa le roi, brusquement au fait de l'enthousiasme que ses fréquentations suscitaient chez les siens.

– Mais voyons, Freyr, tu es le centre de notre monde, ironisa-t-elle.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et, relaxé sous l'effet de l'alcool, ferma les paupières.

– Je vais aller voir Aïlys, l'informa-t-elle, reste ici si tu le souhaites.

– Gerd, attends.

La Jötunne se retourna. Son mari avait levé vers elle deux pupilles extrêmement troublées, dont elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l'embarras. Pendant de longues secondes, elle les détailla sans un mot, avant qu'elles ne soient baissées, comme intimidées. Pour le moins étonnée, Gerd revint devant son époux et se pencha vers lui. Le regard azur de Freyr, indécis, trouva à nouveau le sien.

Elle accueillit avec un sourire affectueux la main qui saisit l'arrière de sa tête pour que son propriétaire dépose un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, avec plus de surprise, elle laissa une seconde main se déposer contre son ventre.

Elle ne voyait plus le regard de Freyr, qui avait incliné la tête, mais percevait son contact au-dessus du tissu, léger, mal assuré. Une curiosité, presque enfantine tant son exploration était retenue, semblait déployer la conviction nécessaire pour qu'il ose ce geste, _ce_ geste qui ne permettait plus aucune fuite, plus aucun retour en arrière. Face à son effort, Gerd embrassa avec un sourire le haut de sa tête.

– Ce sera une fille, affirma le le Vane subitement.

La forte persuasion qui teintait ses mots fit rire son épouse.

– J'allais dire l'inverse, souffla-t-elle. Mon idée de prénom ne va qu'à un garçon, Freyr, tu n'as pas intérêt à m'avoir fait une fille.

– Ce ne serait pas seulement de ma faute.

– Si, ce serait définitivement de ta faute, insista Gerd.

Après un instant de réflexion sur l'intéressant mélange génétique qui s'était opéré entre eux, Freyr réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Il grogna :

– Ce pourrait être aussi l'un des rares – très rares – hermaphrodites de votre race, répliqua-t-il. Ce serait alors de ta faute.

Un long soupir lui répondit.

– Tu es mauvais joueur, Freyr.

~oOOoooOOo~

Le roi de Vanaheim s'était sensiblement calmé et détendu au contact de sa femme, et c'est dans un état d'esprit beaucoup plus reposé et avenant qu'il revint sept heures plus tard dans l'habitation provisoire de son régent. Bientôt la nuit tomberait, songea-t-il en pénétrant dans l'entrée.

Il traversa le petit bâtiment et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'une des chambres, où il devina aisément la silhouette allongée de Loki, à peine dessinée par les faibles reflets qui franchissaient les rideaux tirés. Sur la large table de fer forgé de la pièce, dont la surface parcourue de mosaïques luisait légèrement, il déposa une pile de livres destinés à occuper l'Ase lors de ses heures d'éveil et alla préparer dans la cuisine de son abri occasionnel un thé de plantes parfumées. Il décida de le consommer en consultant un ouvrage de magie noire, assis sur le lit du jeune mage, ses jambes étendues à côté de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes parfaitement silencieuses, il cessa de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de révéler son amusement attendri. Peu à peu, Loki s'était rapproché par de malhabiles et inconscients mouvements, attiré par la magie qu'il sentait en lui.

– Très bien, céda Freyr en posant sa paume contre sa nuque.

Immédiatement, le Jötunn se détendit et dévora le pouvoir qui lui était offert, laissant son compagnon abasourdi par une voracité telle.

– Tu es encore plus exceptionnel qu'auparavant, souffla le Vane. Absorber tant de mon énergie si vite… c'est impressionnant.

Il dut néanmoins retirer sa main assez vite, à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Un engourdissement familier s'était insinué dans ses muscles et le déconcentrait dans sa lecture. Il relâcha son livre pour clore ses paupières et basculer son crâne contre la tête de lit. Contre lui, le visage de Loki était venu se dissimuler dans le tissu de sa veste, rejoignant ses doigts qui l'agrippaient avec conviction. Sa respiration s'était approfondie.

Face à un tel calme et un état si vulnérable, Freyr ne put que regretter son animosité un peu plus tôt. Même s'il avait été blessé d'être repoussé sans explication, il ne pouvait décemment reprocher cette attitude. Peut-être que se sentir rejeté par Loki revenait à envisager les choses d'un point de vue négatif et égocentrique : l'Ase avait certainement été piégé dans une gêne qu'il s'était trouvé incapable d'exprimer, sans pour autant qu'elle ne soit directement liée à lui, et finalement, Freyr pouvait se réjouir qu'il ait réagi ainsi, plutôt que de poursuivre leur étreinte au risque de la regretter amèrement. Une simple tentative avortée valait des centaines d'échecs réels et coupables. Il s'en serait voulu sans fin d'imposer à Loki un acte qui, plus tard, le couvrirait de honte – car c'était bien la honte qu'il avait cru lire chez son homologue.

Le fils de Njörd reposa son regard sur l'Asgardien. Il était jeune, non pas dans l'âge ni dans son expérience, mais dans sa façon d'aborder de telles relations. Freyja l'avait prévenu, et son frère tombait d'accord avec elle. Il ne pouvait demander à Loki d'accepter aussi facilement un lien entre hommes, tissé sur leurs sentiments, que n'importe quel homme élevé dans la royauté peinerait à appréhender, et que Freyr soupçonnait dégradant d'un point de vue asgardien étréci par la volonté persistante d'être accepté par le royaume doré.

Freyr soupira. Cette volonté était vaine. Dans sa colère, sa peine et ses choix, Loki avait anéanti tout espoir d'être estimé des Asgardiens. Le lien qui l'unissait à sa famille persistait, et c'était bien le seul auquel le Vane souhaitait qu'il se raccroche. Le reste de ce royaume et son trône ne devaient plus importer. Pour cette raison, Freyr n'avait eu aucun scrupule à mettre le Jötunn de son côté en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais retourner en arrière. En contrepartie, il ferait en sorte qu'il s'habitue et s'intègre parfaitement à Álfheim et Vanaheim.

Le Vane sourcilla néanmoins. L'éducation asgardienne de Loki ne pouvait pas entièrement expliquer le fait qu'il les interrompe ainsi, puisqu'il avait déjà fréquenté des hommes. Cependant, contrairement au jugement de ces amants, celui du Vane avait une grande importance aux yeux de l'Ase. Était-ce suffisant pour expliquer ce retrait ? Freyr avait pourtant veillé à le rassurer quand ils s'étaient entretenus plus tôt. Il soupira. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre complètement son ancien disciple s'il ne s'exprimait pas. Jusque-là, l'agacement de Freyr l'avait poussé à attendre que Loki engage de lui-même cette discussion, mais l'idée que quelque chose embarrasse vraiment le prince le résolut à prendre les devants.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il récupéra son ouvrage et poursuivit sa lecture. Il devait en savoir davantage sur la magie noire, et cette résolution parvenait au moins à l'apaiser face à la perspective de devenir père ; autrement, se contenter de patienter encore huit mois allait le rendre fou.

Deux heures plus tard, Loki quitta le sommeil en s'étirant longuement, complètement inconscient de la présence de Freyr juste à côté de lui.

– Tu reviens parmi nous, statua celui-ci, provoquant un violent sursaut chez le mage.

– Freyr ! S'exclama l'Ase, un peu hagard. Depuis quand es-tu…

– Quelques heures. Cela m'a permis de te transférer une partie de ma magie.

En le fixant, Loki se laissa retomber contre la literie.

– Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

– Près de dix heures, je pense. Il est bon que tu te réveilles maintenant, ou tu vivras la nuit.

Freyr abandonna son livre et roula des épaules pour atténuer une désagréable sensation d'ankylose.

– Il sera bientôt l'heure de diner. Je peux demander à l'intendant de mon père de s'en occuper ici, il restera dans la confidence.

Vaguement concerné par ce genre de détails, Loki hocha la tête. Lorsque son aîné se leva pour contacter ledit intendant, il l'imita et inspecta plus amplement sa nouvelle résidence. Elle n'avait rien d'asgardien ou d'alfe, et ne lui paraissait pas non plus très proche de l'architecture du palais vane, unique construction de ce royaume qu'il avait suffisamment vue pour se permettre une comparaison. Seule une peinture unie blanche, carmine ou d'un gris foncé brillant colorait les murs de chaque pièce, décorée sobrement et meublée par de grandes commodes aux étagères cubiques désordonnées. Du plafond provenait la lumière du jour par des arrangements vitrées et colorés de quadrilatères irréguliers, et le sol, parfois transparent, laissait entrevoir une végétation de racines et de mousses diverses et quelques insectes aux carapaces multicolores s'enroulant entre les racines. Cette configuration, si ouverte, donnait nettement l'impression à Loki de vivre dans une bulle destinée à l'observation de la nature environnante.

Décidément, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les fines courbes des meubles alfes, le lourd mobilier asgardien, très travaillé, ou la décoration colorée et lumineuse des Vanes que seules quelques mosaïques intégrées aux murs rappelaient.

– Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Freyr en revenant quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le regard de Loki s'était figé sous ses pieds, où d'inconnus reptiles se frayaient un chemin pour esquiver quelques filets d'eau noyant la mousse des roches. Je pourrais rester des heures à les regarder, souffla-t-il.

Interpelé, Loki redressa la tête. Certes, il avait déjà pu remarquer l'intérêt que portait Freyr aux différentes créatures qu'il rencontrait, mais l'avait mis sur le compte d'une curiosité universelle ou sur l'intensité des liens qui rapprochaient inévitablement les mages de la nature. L'émotion qui venait de transparaître dans son ton ne se limitait pas à une tendance commune.

– Qu'ont-ils de particulier ? S'enquit l'Asgardien.

– Ils sont vanes, répondit doucement le roi.

Il croisa les mains derrière son dos en poursuivant sa minutieuse étude, et continua :

– La nature n'est jamais injuste, Loki. Elle n'est qu'indifférente, sans rien donner, mais sans rien promettre non plus. Face à elle nous ne sommes rien de plus que nous-mêmes, sans jugements, sans pensées, sans passé. Elle est tellement plus fidèle à elle-même et sincère que nous et nos semblables…

Il releva un regard profondément ancré dans ses souvenirs, et rencontra l'émeraude attentif des iris de Loki.

– Je suis navré, souffla-t-il finalement. Parler aussi indirectement ne mène à rien. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai passé énormément de temps dans les jardins et paysages sauvages vanes, à m'imprégner de leur flore et de leur faune, auprès de mon intendant. J'en garde un souvenir très vif, très serein et agréable… bien éloigné des quelques bribes de souvenirs empoisonnés qui me reviennent auprès de mes parents.

L'Ase fut surpris par cette appellation. Habituellement, seule Nerthus paraissait responsable du mal-être de Freyr, mais celui-ci n'eut pas l'air conscient de la portée de ces mots et enchaîna :

– A peine adolescent, j'ai dû quitter Vanaheim et je n'ai jamais revu…tout ceci. Beaucoup de choses m'ont manqué, Loki, mais ça ? Rien ne m'a manqué davantage. Asgard était passionnante, cependant elle n'avait ni le même climat, ni les mêmes plantes, ni les mêmes paysages, ni les mêmes bêtes. Même à la tête d'Álfheim, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ces instants de solitude salvateurs, à regretter l'impossible complicité que je croyais percevoir, plus jeune, entre la nature vane et la connaissance que j'en avais... Je me suis pris à regretter ces moments, à éprouver une certaine nostalgie pour mon enfance, qui a pourtant été, objectivement, insupportable. C'est…paradoxal.

Il soupira et un discret sourire finit par éclairer ses traits.

– A présent, cette proximité avec Vanaheim me soulage considérablement.

Loki rendit son sourire, heureux d'entendre cet aveu. Malgré leur proximité, il n'avait pas souvent entendu Freyr évoquer son enfance. Il avait rapidement compris que cette période éveillait chez le Vane une palette de sensibilités particulières qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder avec lui. Quelque chose de trop personnel liait le souverain à cette partie de sa vie très solitaire et le poussait à la garder secrète. Ces occasionnelles confessions resteraient la seule vision éclatée que cet homme lui offrirait, mais Loki ne s'en sentait pas vexé, il le comprenait. Appréhender les événements de sa propre enfance le confondait et le bouleversait d'une façon qu'aucun mot ne pourrait communiquer. De ce fait, il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans ce genre de confessions en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être entièrement compris.

C'était une période de leur vie trop floue, trop mitigée, trop douloureuse, trop incompréhensible, trop lointaine. Malgré cela, Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer avec une certaine malice l'allure frêle de l'enfant vane qu'avait été le vieux roi. Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans cette interrogation, Freyr s'était retourné et accroupi pour soulever l'une des dalles vitrée. Il revint avec une sorte de sphère violette irrégulière entre les doigts.

Intrigué, Loki plissa les yeux. Freyr l'éclaira :

– C'est une jeune Töisr. Une espèce de lézard.

– Pardon ?

– Ta main, demanda le Vane.

Sourcillant, Loki s'exécuta. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cette petite boulette violette l'effraye. Freyr déposa la curieuse forme au creux de sa paume et maintint sa main. De l'autre, il saisit un tube rempli de thé dont il renversa une partie du contenu sur l'animal.

– J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, ricana Loki.

– Pas un mot, réprimanda gentiment son ex-mentor. Patiente.

Quelques secondes de silence suffirent pour que l'immobile sphère à la surface rude se mette à glisser écaille par écaille pour décondenser sa silhouette indigo. De longues striures dorés et rosées apparurent sur son dos et quatre yeux jaunes se révélèrent à la lumière naturelle du plafond transparent, tandis que quatre queues terminées par un demi-cercle peint inégalement de noir, de bleu et de vert pâle venaient caresser les phalanges d'un Loki étonné.

La menue créature colorée perdit vite son attitude hagarde pour tendre ses pattes vers les fins morceaux de feuilles parfumées en clignant ses grands yeux répétitivement. Les ventouses au bout de ses doigts s'y accrochèrent et les rassemblèrent en quatre petits tas très ordonnés, avant de les déposer en différents endroits de la paume de l'Ase.

– Tu peux parler à nouveau, indiqua le murmure tranquille de Freyr. Elle est trop concentrée pour faire attention à nous, à présent.

– Que fait-elle ? Demanda Loki, profondément confus face à l'organisation et l'intelligence des mouvements de la créature.

– Elle dessine. Ou écrit.

– Pardon ? Laissa échapper une seconde fois Loki.

En réponse, Freyr sourit.

– C'est un fait peu connu, nous ne souhaitons pas que d'autres royaumes se penchent sur la question, avoua-t-il. Il semblerait que les Töisr vanes aient atteint au cours de leur évolution un niveau de conscience très particulier. Les Vanes qui les ont étudiés ont relevé plus de huit cent signes modelés dans la terre, élaborés avec des branches, des baies… Il semblerait que certains des messages qu'ils véhiculent ne soient pas nécessaires à leur survie.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Les Töisr vanes ne communiquent pas. Ils parlent. Et ce n'est que l'une des nombreuses choses qu'ils arrivent à faire.

Le Jötunn haussa les sourcils. Dans sa main, la bête vibra en lâchant un couinement aigu, sa tâche finie, et commença à explorer le cuir qui recouvrait son bras. Il l'observait maintenant progresser avec un grand intérêt, sans chercher à la retirer. Dans le plus grand silence, son regard se passionna tendrement pour les prouesses uniques du reptile. Freyr en fut amusé un instant. Comment croire que le dieu du Chaos pouvait être captivé par un lézard intelligent lorsqu'il crachait sur les Midgardiens et sur leurs réalisations ?

Freyr croyait savoir pourquoi, mais ne jouerait pas à confronter son ancien élève à ce propos. Du moins, pas maintenant. Le voir aussi doux face à l'animal lui suffisait amplement, songeait-il, tandis que le concerné tendait son autre main devant le Töisr pour l'encourager à monter dessus plutôt que de poursuivre l'exploration de son épaule.

– Je la reprends ? Proposa-t-il.

Il ne fallait pas épuiser l'intérêt du prince, mais le cultiver. Loki hocha la tête.

– J'aurais tout le temps d'en avoir sous les yeux, ici, répondit-il en posant sa main dans celle de l'aîné, pour que la créature change de porteur.

Freyr alla la relâcher. En revenant, il trouva l'Asgardien l'air troublé, l'œil concentré sur la paume qu'avait parcouru le lézard, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger ; ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, sans doute sur le serviteur de Njörd. Loki sursauta si brusquement qu'il confirma sans difficulté l'impression du Vane : quelque chose n'allait pas.

Freyr accueillit le domestique, lui indiqua la cuisine, récupéra une lettre qui lui était destinée avant de la poser négligemment et revint vers Loki, qui n'avait pas bougé du salon. Son regard s'était détourné pour aller chercher le paysage boisé à travers la fenêtre, mais il demeurait vague et pensif.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas reparlé des événements de la veille, Freyr ne risqua pas un geste et s'arrêta en face de lui. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué le regard qui lui était adressé et le croisa brièvement, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers sa paume.

– Freyr, quelle est la…température de ma peau ? Souffla-t-il, hésitant.

Le Vane sourcilla. C'était donc la question qui le travaillait, et cela ne l'étonnait pas : quelques allusions étaient récemment venues libérer ce sujet de l'épais rempart dont Loki l'avait entouré. Le contact froid du reptile l'avait définitivement mis sur la table.

L'hôte s'éloigna pour clore l'épaisse porte de bois qui isolait la pièce. Sans se retourner, il déclara :

– Un Jötunn ne doit jamais octroyer le privilège du savoir que je m'apprête à te délivrer. Cette connaissance ne peut se transmettre qu'entre ancêtres et descendants, ainsi qu'entre époux et épouses. Puisque tu es un enfant de Jötunheim, je me réserve le droit de partager les secrets que Gerd m'a confiés. Si tu acceptes d'entendre ces secrets, tu te lies à leur indéfectible sceau.

Freyr lui fit face à nouveau et observa ainsi le hochement de tête sobre de son interlocuteur.

– Bien, murmura l'aîné en s'approchant à nouveau. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment les géants des glaces survivent à Jötunheim ?

– Parce qu'ils sont faits de glace. Leur corps est aussi froid que leur royaume, répondit un peu trop durement Loki au goût de Freyr.

– Absurde, siffla-t-il. Quels animaux ont le corps froid ?

Un peu vexé par le commentaire et le ton de cet interrogatoire qui aurait volontiers convenu à l'enseignement d'un enfant inattentif, Loki grogna sa réponse :

– Les reptiles.

– Et où vivent les reptiles ?

Clairement agacé, Loki hésita à se soumettre à cette question. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se décider, mais Freyr n'attendit pas la fin de sa réflexion, conscient de l'animosité que générait sa manière de procéder :

– Les reptiles vivent immanquablement dans des environnements chauds, déclara-t-il plus calmement. L'exposition aux hautes températures et à la lumière d'une étoile leur permet de faire fonctionner leur métabolisme malgré leur sang-froid, de récupérer, par la chaleur, l'énergie qu'ils ne peuvent produire. Prétendre que les Jötunns peuvent vivre dans un environnement glacé parce qu'ils sont eux-mêmes glacés peut sembler, au premier abord, charmant. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un illogique et odieux mensonge, et si certains le réalisent, ils ne peuvent néanmoins expliquer la nature exacte des Jötunns. Leur secret est bien gardé.

Il posa, à son tour, le regard sur la main de Loki.

– En réalité, les Jötunns ont un corps chaud.

Freyr ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir à quel point cette information secoua le dieu de la Malice. Il ne releva pas le haussement de ses sourcils circonspect, pas plus que son recul brusque.

– Un corps froid ne produit pas l'énergie et la chaleur nécessaires à sa survie, continua-t-il posément, alors prétendre qu'une planète de glace peut permettre la vie de tels êtres est insensé. Les Jötunns ont donc un corps chaud. Ce corps, ils le protègent grâce à ce qu'ils nomment l'_Esntarieek_, une couche de glace. Au contraire d'être intensément froide comme l'affirment ceux qui ont été brûlés par cette seconde peau, l'Esntarieek est, en comparaison de Jötunheim, chaude. Elle frôle les 0°C, tandis que Jötunheim avoisine les -50°C. Elle protège les Jötunns comme un manteau le ferait.

Sous le regard stupéfait du fils de Laufey, il détailla ce qu'il savait :

– Cette couche est formée grâce à la magie jötunne : la glace de Jötunheim est morcelée pour être fixée à la peau de l'individu par un sort de lévitation. Elle est alors portée à 0°C par une activité magique constante, qui génère de la chaleur. Cette opération est réalisée à une vitesse beaucoup plus vive que celle de notre œil par n'importe quel Jötunn dès l'enfance. La température de leur seconde peau est néanmoins trop haute pour brûler des dieux ou des alfes. De ce fait, au contact d'un ennemi, les Jötunns sont mus par un réflexe biologique et baissent drastiquement la température à la surface de leur Esntarieek, là où le contact se fait, en relâchant brusquement leur activité magique. A cet instant, la magie ne réchauffe plus la glace, leur Esntarieek baisse donc jusqu'à -50°C très rapidement. Leur propre peau est protégée quelques secondes de cette température glaciale tandis que celle de leur adversaire noircit immédiatement. Les lances de glaces qu'ils forment sur leurs bras naissent de la même façon que leur Esntarieek… Cependant, tu noteras une chose : ces différentes techniques magiques dépendent entièrement du fait que les Jötunns sont entourés de glace. Celle dont ils se recouvrent est aussi celle de leur terre. Hors de Jötunheim, ils utilisent l'humidité de l'air pour former un Esntarieek ou leurs armes, mais ce n'est pas aussi efficace, et les épuise facilement. Ils sont donc plus vulnérables. Le Coffret des Hivers Anciens existe pour cette raison : la glace qu'il forme compense son absence dans un autre environnement. C'est un outil de survie comme une arme de guerre essentielle.

Freyr tendit sa main avec un sourire apaisant, espérant que Loki ne fuirait pas la confusion qui animait maintenant ses pupilles étrécies. Sa paralysie finit par pousser le Vane à saisir sa main de lui-même et il la prit entre les siennes, plus chaudes et assurées.

– L'Esntarieek n'est pas utile hors de Jötunheim, l'informa-t-il attentivement. Il l'est encore moins pour un Jötunn qui n'a jamais été habitué aux températures mortelles de son royaume. Tu n'en portes pas.

– C'est faux, laissa échapper Loki d'une voix enrouée. Lorsque je lève mon illusion, je deviens…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de dégoût avant qu'il ne cherche à se défaire de la prise douce de son aîné. Celui-ci ne résista pas et laissa la paume tremblante glisser hors de sa prise. Puis, paisiblement, il le contredit :

– Si tu en portais, Loki, je ne pourrais toucher ta peau, même pâle. Ton illusion ne suffirait pas à m'en protéger, le raisonna-t-il. Lorsque tu révèles ta forme jötunne, c'est certainement ta conviction d'être froid qui, instinctivement, puise la magie pour constituer l'Esntarieek. Ta peau est certes bleue, mais rien de plus. Seule ta peur de la voir se glacer en levant l'illusion accomplit cette transformation.

Face à la crainte de l'Ase, il tenta une nouvelle approche.

– Peut-être que parvenir à maîtriser cette seconde peau, à enrayer sa formation, te rendrait moins nerveux, proposa-t-il.

– Comment ? Laissa échapper Loki.

– J'ai quelques connaissances à ce propos, mais certainement un Jötunn serait plus en mesure de-

– Pas question, interrompit vivement le plus jeune. Je ne veux…je ne veux _personne_.

Freyr hocha la tête. L'Asgardien, qui s'était montré si nonchalant en lui révélant pour la première fois sa nature, avait méticuleusement caché derrière cette attitude une grande anxiété, trop grande pour se risquer à partager son secret une nouvelle fois, surtout avec un membre de son peuple natal. Il le comprenait. Néanmoins, la progressive fuite que concrétisait Loki en reculant inconsciemment au fur et à mesure de leur échange ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il le rejoignit rapidement et saisit ses coudes, attirant l'angoisse de son interlocuteur. Ses pouces allèrent tranquillement caresser le cuir au-dessus de ses muscles crispés.

– Personne, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, assura le Vane sereinement. Ce n'est pas pressant de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Son interlocuteur confirma d'un prudent signe du menton et se relâcha progressivement, tranquillisé. Son regard s'anima de questions hésitantes que l'expression prévenante de Freyr finit par encourager :

– Gerd…porte-t-elle une illusion ? Demanda-t-il, la voix basse.

– Ah, en effet, répondit évasivement Freyr en le relâchant face au calme que le jeune dieu s'efforçait d'afficher. Mais Gerd n'est pas très versée dans ce type de magie, son illusion n'est pas très complexe, comparée aux tiennes. Tu modifies la perception de ceux qui te voient, et Gerd ne fait qu'altérer les rayonnements lumineux renvoyés par sa peau. Tous les Jötunns doivent savoir le faire pour quitter Jötunheim, et ainsi, ne pas révéler leurs secrets.

– Comment as-tu pu toucher Byleistr à Jötunheim, si l'Esntarieek devient glacé par réflexe ?

Freyr sourit. Loki ne se focalisait pas sur lui-même en posant ces questions, parvenait à surmonter son aversion pour sa nature par la plus simple des curiosités. Le Vane s'en trouvait légèrement fier.

– Gerd m'a enseigné un sort qui empêche le refroidissement de cette seconde peau, mais ce sort ne fonctionne que si le Jötunn en face de moi accepte de s'y plier par une reconnaissance magique.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Il faut que la magie du Jötunn s'inscrive dans le sort pour que celui-ci puisse empêcher les brûlures, expliqua Freyr. Cela ne prend que quelques minutes.

Le ton de Freyr sonnait comme une proposition, et Loki le sentit parfaitement. Il hocha la tête pensivement, marquant la fin de ses questions, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Freyr lui tapota l'épaule.

– Chaque chose en son temps, allons diner, dit-il avant de s'éloigner. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à discuter, n'est-ce pas ? Sans l'agressivité injustifiée que je t'ai témoignée un peu plus tôt.

Loki haussa les sourcils. Ces derniers mots s'apparentaient fortement à une excuse.

* * *

**Note :** Les Jötunnes ont des grossesses de 12 mois (et ouaip). Cela explique d'ailleurs le fait que près de 4 mois aient pu s'écouler sans que Gerd elle-même ne se rende compte de sa grossesse.

**NdA ****:** J'ai toujours eu une certaine réserve par rapport à l'idée que les Jötunns soient des créatures entièrement composées de glace qui bouge. En soi, plus un corps est froid, plus son métabolisme est lent. Un corps de glace aurait un métabolisme inexistant. Alors, je sais que, dit comme ça, cela peut paraître un peu bizarre : après tout, la magie différencie les 9 royaumes de notre monde. Néanmoins, je pense que cela ne doit pas être une raison pour bazarder un minimum de réalisme. Je considère que la magie est une énergie qui permet de créer certaines anomalies/certains changements, mais qui doivent pouvoir exister selon les règles physiques et chimiques : la glace ne peut qu'être animée par la magie, mais jamais vivante. Et puisque la magie est une énergie, donc une source de chaleur, je ne peux pas l'utiliser pour justifier la survie des Jötunns s'ils sont faits de glace.  
Ma seconde raison pour cette interprétation du corps des Jötunns est la génétique. Dans la mythologie et donc dans cette fiction, les 9 royaumes ont des habitants représentants de différentes races, mais issus d'une même espèce : ils ont des caractéristiques distinctes, mais peuvent "se reproduire et avoir une descendance fertile". Je pense que si les Jötunns étaient des blocs de glace, je serais un peu obligée de considérer que leur évolution les a fait trop diverger et que la naissance de métis fertiles serait impossible.

Alors alors, qui était le bel inconnu sans manières à la fenêtre de Midran, huhu ? Il est évoqué dans le chapitre, je vous laisse le soin de le trouver !

Navrée s'il reste des fautes, je suis particulièrement aveugle quand je suis fatiguée haha.


	34. Húiminn

Note à soi-même : ne plus écrire avec les OST de Death Note. C'est trop éprouvant. Cet anime est trop fort pour moi. Il est trop parfait, bordel. BORDEL (déjà dit ? comment ça ?).

**HELLO CHERS LECTEURS ! **Me revoici, corrigeant devant la pauvreté intellectuelle de Tellement Vrai (oui bon je vais quand même éteindre sinon les fautes vont pulluler), ce 34ème chapitre qui aura donc tant attendu que j'ai passé le bac, et bonne nouvelle, je l'ai avec mention bien, ce qui n'était pas du tout gagné en avril (quand j'y repense...brrr). Je profité maintenant de ma liberté, et l'année prochaine, je serai dans une école de dessin et d'animation et j'en suis très heureuse !

Mais revenons au sujet ! Je vous conseille de vous remémorer un peu les événements des chapitres précédents (31 et 32, et vite fait la fin du précédent par exemple). Voilà un chapitre qui m'a demandé pas mal de brain-storming, de mots jetés à la poubelle...J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : ****Húiminn**

* * *

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant. Pas maintenant.

Le tintement familier d'un verre reposé avant même d'être entamé ponctua cette déclaration bien trop laconique. Un silence la suivit.

Freyr retint un soupir maladroit, mais un froncement gêné parvint tout de même à se frayer un chemin sur son front... Ce diner n'allait peut-être pas s'avérer aussi simple qu'il l'espérait. Et pour être tout à fait sincère, ce qu'il espérait à l'issue de cette annonce n'était déjà pas bien optimiste.

Découragé, il contempla la situation qu'il avait sous les yeux, cherchant le moyen d'échapper à l'ouragan dont les bourrasques s'amplifiaient peu à peu derrière le regard vert de Loki. Dans un élan spontané de délicatesse – oui, ce trait de caractère qui le perdrait un jour – il avait dévoilé la grossesse de Gerd, pensant qu'il serait bien plus convenable d'aborder ce sujet avant de se pencher sur celui qui les avait séparés la veille. « Autant régler tout en même temps », avait-il pensé naïvement...bien avant de croiser _ce _regard.

– C'est… plus compliqué, avoua-t-il en pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un sourire nerveux qui menaçait d'enrager son interlocuteur.

Quelque chose dans le plissement des paupières de Loki lui indiqua que ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne réponse.

– Mais encore ? Murmura l'Ase, marquant son interrogation par un élégant – meurtrier – sourcil haussé.

Freyr commença à remettre en question son envie de s'expliquer. Que les eaux des mers Svéragg en soient souillées, il n'était plus aussi enclin à poursuivre l'audace dont il avait décidé de faire preuve quelques minutes plus tôt…

– Je ne tenais pas à avoir un enfant tout de suite, en effet, confessa-t-il tout de même. Néanmoins je ne l'ai pas activement... empêché.

– Ah ?

Oh, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette accentuation insistante.

– Il serait absurde pour un roi de réellement prévenir la naissance de son héritier, n'est-ce pas ?

– N'est-ce pas ? Murmura Loki en détaillant intensément son homologue.

Celui-ci en aurait pâlit. Plus les "phrases" de Loki devenaient plates et courtes, plus il craignait de recevoir la gifle du siècle. Il ne songeait même plus à la tarte fruitée qui refroidissait sensiblement à côté de ses couverts immaculés.

– Gerd est ma femme, finit par justifier posément le souverain.

Un moment de flottement passa, sans durer. La colère devait bien se manifester à un moment ou l'autre, et cette pensée fut sa seule consolation face à l'étincelle que son sérieux embrasa :

– Crois-tu que c'est là ma question ? Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ? Jusqu'à être acculé par cette nouvelle, tu as consciencieusement évité de partager ce détail ! Jappa brusquement le Jötunn.

– Je supposais que tu aurais compris que-

– N'ose même pas finir cette phrase, grogna l'Ase. Ton manque d'envie d'engendrer un héritier et la présence d'Aïlys ont été deux faits idéaux pour me suggérer que vous ne partagiez plus rien, tout en évitant de me mentir ostensiblement. J'aurais cru sans difficulté à ta volonté de ne pas délaisser ton épouse s'il n'y avait pas eu Aïlys, mais je n'aurais pas pu imaginer que tu la désirais assez pour ignorer l'humiliation de passer après sa servante...

– Change de ton ! Ordonna immédiatement le Vane. Je reconnais l'ambiguïté de ma position à ce sujet, mais cela ne t'autorise pas à m'insulter, Loki !

Le concerné se renfrogna, à la fois agacé et attentif aux explications qui lui seraient données. Freyr ravala l'irritation provoquée par la remarque méprisante de son interlocuteur.

– Ignores-tu encore la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit ? Soupira le Vane en croisant les bras, tendu. Je n'avais aucune envie de te voir réagir de cette façon.

– Oh, et pourquoi penses-tu que ma réaction soit telle ? Siffla le jeune dieu, sardonique.

– Parce que tu as peur.

Les pupilles de Loki s'étrécirent de colère, mais Freyr ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester :

– Je ne peux pas te laisser te méfier et soupçonner d'être délaissé lorsque je sais moi-même qu'il n'y a aucune raison que tu le fasses. Crois-tu que je te laisserais innocemment m'approcher si je tenais encore à partager la compagnie de ma femme ?

– Mais Aïlys-

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question-là, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Gerd fait ce qu'elle souhaite, je ne l'ai jamais poussée à revenir vers moi.

Loki plissa les yeux et les reposa sur son verre d'hydromel. Silencieux, mais fermé, il se reporta entièrement sur la fin de leur diner. Freyr ne le supporta pas longtemps, las des non-dits qui s'accumulaient entre eux :

– Gerd connaît ta place auprès de moi, déclara-t-il subitement. Peut-être la connaît-elle depuis le début. Elle ne cherchera jamais à la changer, mais si c'est de moi dont tu doutes, Loki, je ne sais plus quoi dire pour te convaincre.

– Je ne doute pas de toi, murmura immédiatement l'Asgardien, l'air persuadé malgré le regard qu'il laissait détourné.

Reconnaissant le ton plus vulnérable de son ancien élève, Freyr sourit avec indulgence. Cette confiance-là pouvait lui suffire, en attendant qu'elle devienne instinctive et spontanée.

– Ce sera plus aisé avec le temps, Loki, murmura-t-il.

L'intéressé ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'avéra que son mutisme n'avait rien de hasardeux.

– Je ne doute pas de toi, répéta-t-il. Cependant, je ne t'invente pas des devoirs envers moi.

Abasourdi, Freyr chercha les pupilles de son homologue, mais il ne fut pas capable de répliquer face à un tel acharnement. Loki poursuivit :

– Rien ne t'oblige à faire preuve d'une quelconque fidélité, il serait parfaitement risible de ma part de t'en demander tant. Je ne t'imagine pas refuser Gerd ou une maîtresse parce qu'un amant te l'exige, ce serait tellement ridicule et rabaissant pour un roi... Je ne suis pas une jeune fille rêveuse, Freyr, ne me berce d'illusions aussi niaises, ricana l'Ase.

Il reprit son diner comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Il saisit un petit pic de métal pour l'enfoncer dans la peau dure d'un agrume sous le regard tout bonnement halluciné du souverain, qui eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de retrouver la parole. Il secoua la tête d'incompréhension en délivrant un murmure dubitatif :

– Parfois je ne suis même pas capable de savoir si tu croies aux inepties qui franchissent tes lèvres, Langue d'Argent.

Confronté à ce surnom, le concerné redressa la tête, attentif. Freyr continua :

– Ne pas être le seul objet de mon regard te serait insupportable, mais tu préfères mentir plutôt que de l'exposer, croire que tu ne souffrirais pas si je disparaissais pour retrouver Gerd.

Il vit les paupières se plisser, les cils encre dissimuler l'étincelle émeraude d'un esprit vif mais meurtri, l'indifférence des traits ponctuer la vérité de ses mots.

– Évite de mentir, personne ne peut constamment te percer à jour, Loki, pas même moi, souffla chaleureusement le Vane. Mais je suis certain d'une chose : tu n'es et ne seras pas mon _amant_. Tel que je te veux à mes côtés, je me dois d'embrasser l'exclusivité à laquelle tu aspires. Et tu sais que je le ferai.

Loki baissa les yeux vers le reste de son repas sans contester ses paroles. Freyr se leva pour contourner la table et Loki réagit rapidement à cette approche :

– Je le sais, confirma-t-il seulement en gardant ses iris fuyants.

– Pourquoi tentes-tu si assidûment de ternir chacune de nos certitudes, dans ce cas ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots juste à côté de Loki, sans se retenir de déposer une main contre son épaule. Le Jötunn secoua la tête.

– Quoi qui te pousse à désespérer ainsi, ne peux-tu me le confier ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Loki d'une voix presque inaudible.

Freyr s'accroupit et sa main le suivit jusqu'à la cuisse de Loki, où elle reposa sans arrière-pensées.

– Tu as subitement reculé, Loki.

L'Asgardien se crispa. Freyr battit en retraite :

– Ce n'est pas gênant, mais je suis certain qu'aucune explication ne puisse mériter que tu considères l'idée de la partager avec une telle réticence.

Il tapota la cuisse du mage avant de se relever. Il sentait qu'il devait crever l'abcès maintenant, mais comment ? L'obstination de Loki cachait soigneusement sa vulnérabilité, et Freyr craignait de trop empiéter sur sa patience en cherchant des réponses.

– Que t'évoque le terme "ergi", Freyr ?

La question fut soudaine et inattendue. Le Vane, qui s'était éloigné dans l'intention de se servir un simple verre d'eau, s'immobilisa. Il tourna prudemment la tête vers l'Ase, mais ne croisa aucun regard. Les bras croisés devant sa poitrine qui se soulevait calmement au rythme de sa respiration, les yeux dans le vague, Loki ne semblait pas avoir pipé mot.

– Tu le sais bien, répondit Freyr en dissimulant soigneusement la légère appréhension que lui inspirait l'air distant du jeune dieu. Nos deux peuples utilisent le même mot, que ce soit pour désigner un homme attiré par d'autres hommes, un homme efféminé, ou même un homme passif ou faible.

– Je ne te demande pas ce qu'il signifie, mais ce qu'il t'évoque, l'interrompit Loki.

Le souverain fronça les sourcils et se retourna complétement. Il fixa un instant son interlocuteur, appuyé contre les meubles de cuisine derrière lui.

– J'ai du mal à saisir la portée de cette question, Loki. Que devrait-il m'évoquer ?

– En ce qui me concerne, ce mot m'est insupportable.

Freyr se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il devait avouer qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup la tournure de cette discussion, mais que celle-ci lui offrait l'occasion de comprendre l'esprit retors de son ancien disciple.

– Il t'a été jeté à la figure comme une insulte plus d'une fois, concéda-t-il.

Loki ferma les yeux et son inspiration, défaitiste, souleva brusquement ses épaules. Ses sourcils se haussèrent avec mépris et lui échappa un souffle qui peina à se muer en un rire cynique.

– Je n'ai jamais été fait pour Asgard... Mage, Jötunn, et enfin, traité d'ergi...

– Aurais-tu préféré qu'il en soit autrement ? S'enquit Freyr.

– Évidemment, répondit Loki sans hésitation. La magie mise à part, je n'ai rien gagné à être toutes ces choses.

Le Vane soupira en secouant la tête, peiné.

– Loki, les Asgardiens t'auraient affublé de n'importe quelle insulte pour te marginaliser.

– Est-ce supposé me satisfaire ?

– Non, je veux dire que les Ases, pour la plupart, se fichent bien de qui partage ta couche, et ne t'ont rabaissé que pour satisfaire leur ego. Tu n'as pas à imputer leur comportement envers toi à ce que tu es, seul ton isolement les a menés à un tel dédain. Il est beaucoup plus simple d'attaquer un individu sans allié, norme ou exemple pour justifier son comportement aux yeux des autres.

– Qu'aurais-je dû faire, alors ? Me mêler hypocritement à eux ?

– Tu étais jeune, Loki. Il n'y avait rien que tu aurais dû ni que tu aurais pu faire.

Loki desserra les bras et crispa les poings contre la table. Ses deux pupilles, emplies de frustration, se braquaient devant lui, figées.

– Mais je leur ai donné raison, siffla-t-il. Je suis devenu ce qui les dégoûtait, et ce qui _me _dégoûtais.

– Raison sur quoi, Loki ? Sur les individus que tu mettrais dans ton lit ? Je t'en prie ! Crois-tu que quelqu'un aurait été là pour t'applaudir si tu avais laissé pourrir tes souhaits ou tes désirs au nom de principes creux ? Qu'un seul d'entre eux se serait levé pour te féliciter d'être devenu ce que tu n'étais pas ? Ta fidélité envers Asgard ne connait aucune victoire, Loki ! Gronda brutalement le Vane. Ils se contrefichent de ce que tu es, que tu deviennes leur chien ou leur ennemi !

Loki se tut subitement ; un instant, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans émettre aucun son. Puis son regard glissa enfin vers Freyr, choqué. Le silence dura, et pendant les longues secondes qui le tissèrent, la silhouette inerte du Jötunn ne laissa transparaître aucun émoi, aucune pensée, laissant Freyr libre d'anticiper les plus diverses réactions.

– Tu es libre d'agir comme bon te sembles, laissa finalement échapper le roi. Ce que tu veux ne regarde que toi.

Le géant secoua la tête lentement.

– Et si ce que je veux ne me plaît pas, Freyr ?

L'intéressé le détailla longuement, attristé par la douleur qu'il entendait dans ses mots.

– À quel point cette discussion est-elle liée à ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Interrogea-t-il prudemment.

– Je ne sais pas, admit l'Ase.

– Est-ce si insupportable pour toi de partager une telle relation ?

–_ Je ne sais pas._

Cette incertitude s'avéra pénible à entendre pour Freyr. Elle reflétait trop justement une détresse réelle chez Loki qu'il aimerait voir disparaître.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé ? Demanda-t-il, espérant acculer un Loki réticent.

Il vit la mâchoire ciselée de son interlocuteur se contracter et entendit sa respiration s'approfondir. Puis, Loki soupira soudainement, agacé par sa propre hésitation.

– Parfois, souvent, je me prends à penser comme les Ases. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de voir les choses autrement que de la façon dont elles m'ont été présentées.

– Tu as fréquenté d'autres hommes en sachant que tu te mépriserais, résuma le plus vieux.

Loki se leva et se retourna vers Freyr. Son regard, plus convaincu, surprit le Vane. Quand l'Asgardien s'approcha, le souverain n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, mais sa posture se tendit. Le geste n'était pas brusque, pourtant.

– J'ai été amené à penser que le fait d'être ergi déshonore tout comme il rend faible, et je le crois toujours, siffla le dieu. Je me sentais plus fort en me satisfaisant de pousser un homme à cet acte jugé dépravant, que crois-tu qu'il y ait pour nous, Freyr, lorsque je ne peux même pas penser librement en mon propre esprit ? Ne sois pas naïf, cette discussion n'y changera rien !

Le Vane chercha une réponse, la gorge nouée. Il supportait difficilement le trouble aussi profondément ancré de son ancien disciple. Il saisit le poignet de Loki, que la posture crispée rendait distant. Perturbé, la mélancolie qui le dominait face à la dualité nocive des sentiments du jeune dieu ne permit qu'une seule réponse, un peu trop stérile à son goût :

– Cela te peine, Loki.

Ce murmure ne parvint pas à émouvoir le regard de son interlocuteur. Freyr n'en attendait pas moins d'un menteur aussi expérimenté.

– Est-ce que tu as ressenti cela, hier ? Poursuivit donc Freyr en resserrant sa prise. Nous méprisais-tu ?

Loki secoua la tête.

– Mais je l'aurai fait, avoua-t-il. Pendant, ou après, cela ne change rien.

– Tu ne m'as jamais dédaigné, tu n'as jamais pensé que nos magies ou le lien qui les unit, alors que nous sommes deux hommes, était source de honte, et tu n'as jamais voulu que mon attention, sans me manquer de respect. Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un homme clamant sa supériorité sur un autre ou qui se morfond sous le poids de sa honte… Bien sûr, il y a eu lieu d'appréhender ce changement, mais au point de le fuir sans même l'avoir connu...?

Freyr soupira et laissa sa réflexion en suspens. Lorsqu'il vit Loki plus calme, réceptif à ses paroles, il pencha la tête sur le côté, espérant un retour plus favorable et sincère.

Loki sourcilla et lâcha un long soupir.

– Je déteste quand tu fais cela.

Freyr haussa les sourcils.

– Quoi donc ?

– Tu refuses de comprendre. J'ai toujours de nombreuses raisons, très logiques, qui soutiennent mes opinions, et toi, tu débarques furieusement et t'acharnes à les mâchonner comme un chien enragé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Freyr ricana.

– C'est ce qui rend nos joutes intéressantes. Pour toi j'enragerais toujours passionnément, susurra-t-il.

– Dans ce cas, sois mon représentant pour le prochain tournoi entre Nidavellir et Asgard. Nous verrons si tu tiens ta parole face à tes adversaires, ironisa Loki en levant les yeux au ciel, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à plaisanter.

– Mimming lacèrera leur dépouille avec entrain, assura le Vane. Tu ne regretteras pas le spectacle.

Un silence plus léger s'installa, vite brisé par Loki. Il semblait plus accessible, mais terriblement sérieux.

– Je peux prendre ce risque, et je le veux. Mais tu portes entièrement la responsabilité de ce choix.

– Si je suis un chien enragé, tu n'es qu'un vicieux félin, accusa Freyr face à la menace soudaine. Tu te frottes contre moi avant de me mordre.

– Ça, c'est ce que tu souhaiterais, fit remarquer le plus jeune en s'éloignant subitement pour saisir un grain d'un fruit juteux qu'il goûtait pour la première fois.

– Quel séducteur tu fais, grogna Freyr. Ne te lèche pas les lèvres comme ça.

– C'est collant.

Freyr roula des yeux comme il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fait pendant des siècles. Loki était sans doute le plus joueur des hommes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, et s'il l'adorait ainsi, il ne pouvait pas détourner sa réflexion du caractère lunatique de Loki, un temps agressif, et l'autre plongé volontairement dans la situation contre laquelle il avait tant râlé. Leur précédente discussion n'avait trouvé qu'une issue instable, résignée de la part du jeune dieu.

Pour cette raison, il devait l'observer attentivement. A force de se montrer plus acteur que vrai, Loki finirait par accepter nombre de choses qu'il regretterait. Freyr ne voulait pas qu'il regrette celle-ci.

Consciencieusement, Loki entreprit d'extraire le noyau d'entre ses dents et de le jeter nonchalamment dans le plat vide de son repas.

– Les fruits de Vanaheim sont très acides.

– Personne ne vous apprend à vous tenir en Asgard ? Se désespéra le Vane.

– Veux-tu vraiment que je crache le prochain sur une vitre ? Considère-moi civilisé.

– Tyran, accusa Freyr en dérobant le second grain que saisit Loki.

Le Jötunn suivit son geste du regard lorsqu'il porta à ses lèvres le fruit volé.

– Je ne suis pas le seul séducteur dans cette pièce, semblerait-il.

– Que c'est heureux...

Freyr se détourna. Les mots ne pourraient faire céder Loki, comme un félin ne cherchant pas l'affection et le contact, ils devaient s'imposer à lui un instant pour qu'il se remémore leur douceur. Le Vane alla extraire d'un placard une plaque d'argent fine sur laquelle s'alignait huit petites bouteilles, toutes d'une couleur différente.

– Ce sont des Sænammin, de rares extraits de plantes et de fruits vanes, fondus lentement, légèrement alcoolisés. Ils ont de grandes vertus régénératrices, expliqua-t-il à Loki. Choisis.

L'Ase obtempéra, curieux, et finit par sélectionner une bouteille orangée, au liquide brillant. Freyr sourit.

– Il est dit que les hommes choisissant les fruits Jüon sont les plus tempétueux.

– Suis-je tempétueux ? Demanda Loki, défiant.

– Intérieurement. On te pense calme, sage, et pourtant il n'en est rien, rusé prince, répondit suavement Freyr en lui servant quelques centilitres de la boisson.

Il s'assit et invita Loki à prendre place à côté de lui. Le dieu du Chaos porta ses lèvres au breuvage qui exhalait une douce odeur dans la pièce. Freyr l'observa fermer les yeux pour capter les senteurs qui éclatèrent sur sa langue et croisa son regard quand il les rouvrit. Un court silence précéda le murmure de Freyr :

– Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous fuir, tu ne crois pas ?

L'Asgardien reposa son verre calmement. Le Vane remarqua son regard le détailler brièvement avant qu'il ne lui offre une réponse sobre :

– Je sais, Freyr.

Se faufilant dans l'ouverture, le roi saisit la main de Loki toujours contre son verre et la porta à ses lèvres. Il inspira et expira contre la peau pâle de ses phalanges doucement, le geste lui semblant des plus naturels entre eux.

– Je suis sûr que mes mots ne seront plus suffisants pour te convaincre dès demain. Certaines choses ne se disent pas, souffla-t-il.

– Que suggères-tu ?

– Je suggère ce qu'il te plaira d'exécuter, rien de plus.

– Mais rien de moins.

Freyr sourit.

– Rien de moins, chuchota-t-il. Je ne suis pas aussi bien élevé que toi, mon honneur est sauf qu'importe les viles actes que nous pourrions commettre.

– Moi, bien élevé ? Tiqua Loki en retirant sa main. Tu ne sais rien de la chose, pauvre Vane.

Freyr ricana. Il avait trouvé la corde à pincer, dont la note cristalline attirerait toutes les suivantes immanquablement. Certaines mélodies commençaient pour se finir, sous peine de frustrer les oreilles attentives.

– Que tu crois... J'ai connu bien des amantes et des amants, Loki, certains des plus doués et inventifs-

Il s'attendait à l'étincelle qui vivifia les iris verts pour accompagner la morsure que Loki délivra lorsqu'il fut contre ses lèvres, prêt à grogner son agacement. La main asgardienne attrapa fermement son avant-bras posé sur la table avec une autorité qui amusa immédiatement le Vane. Il reconnaissait-là le jeune mage qu'il avait formé, et laissa le frisson délicieux de la tendre agressivité échauffer sa peau. Les dents blanches et tranchantes se détachèrent après quelques secondes, non sans avoir appliqué quelques pressions erratiques à sa lèvre, comme animées d'une pulsion entêtante. Le regard émeraude emprisonna la séduisante violence et la dissimula soigneusement derrière deux pupilles alertes qui se posèrent dans le cou vane, où se tendirent quelques muscles : attentif, Freyr avait penché la tête.

Loki, décortiqua les moindres réactions de son vis-à-vis, jugea fièrement de son effet. En plantant délicatement ses dents contre la chair rougie, il avait laissé l'adrénaline le pousser vers une dangereuse frontière ; ne pas raffermir sa prise avait relevé d'un intense effort de volonté pour éviter que son amusement piquant et exaltant ne se transforme en bataille sanglante. Dans son hésitation précédente, il avait oublié à quel point l'idée de Freyr en compagnie d'une, ou d'un autre, soulevait en lui un fort besoin de...revendiquer son ancien mentor. Personne ne le connaissait comme lui le connaissait, personne n'était lié à lui comme il l'était.

Alors aussi respectueux soit-il de ce mage qui lui avait enseigné, il ressentit à nouveau la nécessité lancinante d'apposer sa marque sur lui. Freyr, proie de ce désir soudain qu'il avait intentionnellement provoqué, le perçut sans difficulté, mais ne chercha pas à y voir un poison, seulement la raison qui pousserait Loki à dépasser la curieuse emprise de ses "principes".

En entendant la respiration profonde de Freyr et en l'observant se plier à son geste élégamment, plein d'une docilité qui n'écorchait pas un seul instant l'image de force qu'il lui inspirait, Loki se décida. Il se prit au jeu, détournant soigneusement le regard de ses incertitudes. Leurs contacts avaient été plaisants la veille, alors il s'abandonnerait à nouveau dans leur chaleur, vivrait cet instant, dût-il le mener vers une autre honte. Pour le moment, il _voulait_ juste, sans songer au regret et à la souffrance que leurs actes engendreraient.

Quelque chose le taraudait, néanmoins, dans le discours du souverain. Ce qu'il avait laissé entendre le laissait considérer un fait qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, auquel il n'avait pas même songé, mais qui ne pouvait avoir été suggéré malencontreusement. Pour Asgard, le rang définissait l'échange. En particulier, deux hommes se rapportaient toujours au rang pour que la dominance soit offerte sans tergiversations ni déshonneur.

Freyr lui avait demandé de renoncer à leurs rangs, une fois seuls, et puisqu'ils en avaient décidé ainsi, Loki savait qu'ils ne s'appuieraient pas sur cette norme. Mais ce n'était pas l'incertitude qui l'interrogeait le plus maintenant. L'Ase ne pouvait imaginer Freyr avoir accepté de renoncer au privilège du rang auparavant avec un autre partenaire, et pourtant, dans ses propos, Loki avait entendu cet aveu. Et une fois les paroles du souverain assimilées, rapprochées du fait que son aîné semblait tout à fait prêt à lui laisser les rênes de leur étreinte, Loki n'eut plus aucun doute. Le rang du roi n'avait pas défini toutes ses relations.

Il ne put se résoudre à aborder brutalement le sujet, trop impromptu à son goût. Ses dents éloignées avec regret, sans manquer l'image des paupières brièvement closes de Freyr, il alla déposer ses lèvres sous l'os de la mâchoire tendue.

– Ainsi, les Vanes seraient moins bien élevés ? Chuchota-t-il, évitant d'évoquer trop précisément le sujet.

– Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas connaissance du particulier...épanouissement qui caractérise mon peuple. Certains plaisantent même à ce propos en prétendant qu'il est la cause de notre scission avec les Ases, ô si disciplinés.

Loki délivra un rire contre la peau fine.

– Dès l'adolescence, tu as grandi à Asgard, continua-t-il en sentant une main se glisser entre ses mèches et caresser agréablement son cuir chevelu. N'as-tu jamais été influencé ?

– Les Asgardiens ne m'ont pas élevé, pas plus qu'ils ne m'ont fait accepter leurs mœurs. Des Vanes se sont succédé auprès de moi pour me transmettre la culture de mon royaume. Il y a bien des Vanes pour affubler un homme d'une insulte aussi vide de sens qu'ergi, mais cela n'en fait pas une tendance très populaire.

– Et qu'en penses-tu ?

– Je n'aime ni l'idiotie des Ases ni l'occasionnel exhibitionnisme des Vanes.

Loki rit de nouveau, narquois.

– Et les alfes sont très... stricts et maniérés, aussi bien lorsqu'il s'agit de courtiser que de poursuivre plaisir éphémère, conclut-il en se détachant de Freyr.

– Excellente observation, mais aussi intéressante soit-elle, puis-je changer de sujet pour te proposer de trouver un endroit plus confortable ?

Loki se détourna, finit son verre d'alcool sans lâcher Freyr du regard, puis murmura :

– Je te suis.

Le Vane hésita un court instant entre le salon et l'unique chambre, pour finalement choisir cette dernière. Loki n'en fut pas surpris plus qu'informé sur les pensées de Freyr : aussi suggestive puisse être l'intimité de la chambre d'une habitation privée, Loki ne vit dans ce choix qu'un pragmatisme idéal, porté sur l'atmosphère plus personnelle de cette pièce, les canapés débordant de coussins qui en définissaient une partie déjà similaire à un salon, et la proximité de la salle d'eau.

Freyr les installa avec une mûre organisation en invitant Loki à se plonger dans les accueillants sofas tandis qu'il entrouvrait une fenêtre pour laisser passer l'air frais des nuits vanes, baissait la luminosité des lampes et récupérait près d'un lavabo que Loki apercevait dans la salle de bain une pochette noire finement tissée qu'il posa sur la table basse centrée entre les canapés. Un autre aller-retour entre les deux pièces dévoila au creux de ses paumes deux verres d'eau qui la rejoignirent.

Ce calme, presque professionnel, convint parfaitement à Loki. L'image du Vane succombant à une pulsion pour le pousser contre une porte l'avait considérablement flatté l'autre soir, mais cette préparation si naturelle vint l'emplir d'assurance, lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à la nouvelle tension qui s'installait. Généralement exécuté entre hommes de haut rang et amantes, ce rituel qui pouvait s'avérer froid lui parut, délivré par Freyr, plein d'attention. Il n'y trouva qu'une sincère volonté de plier chaque élément de la pièce à leurs désirs, et aucune comparaison peu flatteuse avec l'attitude fausse d'un souverain en compagnie d'une de ses maîtresses.

Lorsque Freyr, toujours aussi spontanément, porta ses doigts aux quelques boucles dissimulées qui retenait la pièce la plus encombrante de son habillement, une lourde robe vane gris clair parcourues de motifs bordeaux discrets, Loki sourit et s'enfonça dans son siège en saisissant son menton dans une paume pour prétendre cacher son sourire sarcastique.

– Ai-je droit à un court spectacle, Freyr ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il se concentra sur les gestes hypnotisants du Vane. Contrairement à la veille où l'appel de l'inconnu s'était révélé excitant, cette situation, agréable mais légèrement teintée d'appréhension, ne pouvait immédiatement éveiller son désir au point de guider ses gestes aisément. Si Freyr lui plaisait, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fonderait sur lui comme si une quelconque logique primale le lui dictait – autrement, sa compagnie de tous les jours encouragerait en lui une conduite des plus embarrassantes. Mordre sa lèvre plus tôt n'avait été qu'un jeu complice, une provocation, et ne s'associait pas aux pulsions nées du désir. Mais l'idée de ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans cette chambre, la perspective qu'elle offrait et l'observation pouvait altérer son regard sur l'autre mage et le porter doucement vers ce même désir. Il le savait par expérience, et immanquablement, Freyr aussi. Ce temps à laisser au corps pour s'harmoniser aux buts de l'esprit n'avait rien de vexant, mais tout d'essentiel.

Freyr sourit en glissant hors de l'épais tissu.

– Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je suis grandement distancé, tu as déjà retiré le plus incommode de ton habit pour te reposer.

La tunique fut jetée sur un fauteuil sous une impulsion négligente du Vane. Loki ricana, plus détendu et enthousiaste. La honte asgardienne qu'il s'infligeait recula jusqu'au pas de la porte, ignorée en vertu de la curiosité et de l'envie que lui inspirait l'idée de cette proximité avec Freyr.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette vive sensation électrisante parcourir son corps, venir stimuler ses pensées, le transporter en dehors de lui-même, le tirer de son jugement si glacial envers son propre être ? Se souvenait-il seulement de la dernière fois où rien n'avait plus compté que l'instant présent ? Sa violence, sa haine et sa peine s'étaient faites pulsions et passions en étouffant une quelconque volonté sexuelle depuis si longtemps qu'il n'aurait su se rappeler de telles émotions.

Soudain relaxé, il fut extrêmement surpris de constater que le désir qu'il croyait devoir attirer en surmontant son anxiété ne soit déjà en train d'ébranler la cohérence de son état d'esprit, d'éveiller sa peau. Il en éprouva une royale désapprobation qui ne vint pas pour autant enrayer le processus du complexe désir masculin, encouragé par son abstinence. Même la veille, le contact physique n'avait pas rendu sa réaction si prompte.

Freyr parvint rapidement à ne garder qu'un haut d'un pourpre soyeux et confortable au col large, qui dévoilait entièrement son cou et laissait deviner la courbe de ses clavicules. Cela plut fortement au Jötunn, qui avait noté la sensibilité particulière de la gorge du Vane, et appréciait de titiller longuement ses partenaires dans cette région parfaitement réceptive et dissimulée de leur regard. Dans cette minutieuse stratégie, son habile connaissance des plaisirs les plus simples mais efficaces du corps l'emplissait d'un sentiment de satisfaction envoûtant.

La démarche calculée mais l'air léger, Freyr s'approcha, et, se baissant, tourna une discrète molette derrière les coussins qui actionna une large extension du canapé, aussi imposante que la literie de la chambre, sur laquelle Loki croisa nonchalamment ses jambes étendues.

– Quelle prévoyance, Freyr, s'amusa-t-il en basculant en arrière pour s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras et profiter du nouvel espace.

– Quel roi serais-je pour souhaiter une résidence aussi intime sans ce type de fantaisies ? Ronronna le Vane en s'allongeant sur le flanc, un coude replié pour soutenir sa tête d'une main, le souffle proche de la joue de Loki. Sois rassuré, tu es le seul auquel j'ai dévoilé ce lieu.

– Quel ami serais-tu pour me pousser entre des draps souillés par de vulgaires passe-temps ?

– Jamais je ne les ai choisis vulgaires, sourit Freyr.

– Jamais non plus ont-ils été dignes... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un souffle amusé alla s'étouffer contre la gorge de Loki lorsque les dents de Freyr allèrent y rougir la peau.

– Petit prétentieux.

Sûr du charme de ladite prétention, le jeune dieu ricana en consentant à se laisser aller entièrement sur le dos, appréciant le traitement expérimenté qui tirait de lui quelques frissons sauvages qui l'engourdissaient aussi bien qu'ils l'impatientaient. Freyr glissa contre lui, épousant sa silhouette contre le velouté des coussins, et s'aventura derrière une oreille pour frôler de ses lèvres le début de la nuque que le Jötunn dévoila en inclinant la tête. Docile, mais l'apparente innocence entachée par de sombres desseins, le dieu du Chaos emmena serpenter le toucher mutin de ses paumes entre les tissus qui l'empêchaient encore d'inonder la peau ardente de plaisirs auxquels Freyr ne pourrait espérer résister. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin sous le haut pourpre qui s'inclina devant la déterminée malice en révélant, au fur et à mesure que les mains caressantes remontaient, la nudité du dos vane musclé par l'art de l'épée et légèrement cambré.

Une forte inspiration frôla son oreille, l'informant de son effet immédiat sur le souverain. Celui-ci, laissant un peu plus de son poids reposer contre Loki, cessa de s'appuyer sur l'une de ses mains pour la poser contre une cuisse de l'Ase qu'il caressa distraitement, dans un mouvement régulier affectueux. Il ne cherchait pas particulièrement à électriser la peau de Loki comme il le fit.

– Soulève la tête, souffla Freyr.

Loki s'exécuta pour sentir l'autre avant-bras du Vane glisser derrière son crâne en veillant à ne pas piéger ses mèches noires dans l'étreinte. Le jeune dieu reposa la tête, et satisfait par le confortable support, s'entendit lâcher un petit grognement amusé. Il glissa ses doigts entre la chevelure claire qui s'étendait de part et d'autre du visage de Freyr jusqu'à son oreille et son cou, dont il toucha à peine la peau. S'immobilisant, le Vane frissonna, faisant sourire Loki.

– Sensible ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

– Joue ainsi et je finirais par m'écraser sur toi.

– Pas de menaces que tu n'oserais exécuter, Freyr...

Sa phrase perdit peu à peu en intensité lorsqu'il perçut la main de l'intéressé remonter vers sa hanche pour s'infiltrer sous le tissu de sa chemise légère, glisser contre son ventre, remonter entre ses côtes, tracer le relief des muscles qui se dessinaient près de ses flancs. Une vague brûlante le parcourut, encouragée par la température du corps vane.

– Peut-être pourrions-nous nous débarrasser de cela, avant que tes moqueries ne m'épuisent, sourit Freyr en tirant légèrement sur l'habit.

Ricanant, Loki posa une paume contre la poitrine du Vane pour le renverser sur le dos à côté de lui. Il se redressa en position assise et défit les quelques boutons de son col. Freyr s'attela à la même tâche et, finissant plus vite, se laissa tomber sur le flanc devant un Loki qui n'hésita pas à s'attarder sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le Vane se mordit distraitement la lèvre et alla titiller de l'index l'abdomen de l'Ase dès qu'il fut découvert. Loki fit comme s'il n'en était rien, très maître de lui-même.

C'est ainsi que Freyr décida de le bousculer un peu. La manière dont il renversa Loki en se jetant sur lui mima plus une bataille entre deux enfants qu'autre chose. Son rire exalté contre la gorge de l'Ase ne rendit pas la scène plus sérieuse, et celui-ci, très mauvais joueur, attrapa les poignets du Vane brusquement pour inverser leurs positions avec conviction, en ricanant sournoisement. Sa prise était serrée, motivée par le défi imposé, mais le Vane ne s'en sentit que plus amusé. Il était si aisé d'attirer Loki dans ce genre de jeux.

Lorsque leur rivalité s'estompa légèrement, Freyr leva la tête sans chercher à se libérer pour embrasser Loki à la jonction contractée de son cou et de son épaule. Bientôt cependant, il sentit que ces brefs pressions de ses lèvres et de ses dents ne seraient plus à la hauteur de la chaleur qui s'accumulait dans son bas-ventre, entêtante. Et s'il y faisait attention, le poids de Loki contre lui révélait un même désir d'accélérer les choses.

– Relâche-moi, souffla-t-il, souriant lorsque Loki s'exécuta immédiatement. Et allonge-toi.

Loki parut perplexe mais bascula sur le dos. Son regard vert intéressé croisa celui de Freyr, mais ce dernier ne maintint pas le contact visuel et s'allongea contre le flanc de l'Ase.

– J'ai besoin de savoir une chose, commença-t-il en laissant une paume reposer contre la poitrine du Jötunn qui se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

Ignorant où voulait en venir son interlocuteur, Loki laissa échapper pour toute réponse un « mmh » paresseux.

– Je présume que tu n'as jamais été "en-dessous", si je puis dire, lâcha le roi.

Pris de court, Loki haussa les sourcils, soudain très bien réveillé.

– Et toi ? Demanda-t-il, profitant de cette occasion pour s'en informer enfin, et sachant que son absence de réponse serait suffisante pour Freyr.

Celui-ci se redressa sur un coude. Il fit aller sa main le long d'un bras de Loki, jusqu'à son épaule.

– Même s'il est nécessaire de témoigner une grande confiance à son partenaire dans tous les cas, les Vanes sont plus tolérants et extravertis sur ce point… néanmoins, on peut dire que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Sourcillant, Loki détourna le regard.

– Tu ne l'avais pas envisagé, devina le Vane.

– Disons que cela… m'étonne.

Sans qu'il n'y ait de raison rationnelle de le faire, Freyr ressentit le besoin de s'expliquer. Loki le remarqua lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres nerveusement, l'air incertain.

– Cela ne change rien, Freyr. Je suis juste… curieux de savoir qui a bien pu mériter cela.

– J'étais jeune et entreprenant, ricana le souverain.

– Je ne veux pas savoir, rit Loki en levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête.

– Ah oui ?

Loki frissonna intensément quand ce grondement grave résonna juste contre son oreille et sourit lorsque les deux paumes de Freyr glissèrent de son ventre jusqu'à ses épaules, embrumant ses sens. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été si sensible au contact de quiconque, mais avait-il déjà renoncé au plaisir de la chair pendant si longtemps auparavant ? Se voir retourner à ces délices sous l'attention de Freyr ne devait pas non plus s'avérer innocent dans la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait dorénavant.

– Ne bouge pas, Loki, et détends-toi, vint murmurer le souverain contre ses lèvres.

L'Ase sentit celles du Vane se déposer entre ses clavicules et descendre contre son sternum. Il était assez inhabituel pour lui de recevoir ainsi le toucher d'un partenaire, mais malgré sa tendance à toujours guider de tels échanges, il ne fut pas mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Freyr lui procurer ce plaisir sans son intervention. Il observa un instant les contacts calculés du dieu avant de rejeter la tête en arrière contre la surface molle d'un coussin en expirant doucement, grisé par les caresses talentueuses qui le couvraient d'affection et s'étendaient en vagues exquises dans tous ses membres pour abandonner dans son bassin une tension aussi douloureuse que plaisante. Comme pour la vivifier, Freyr déposa, en s'appuyant, une paume contre sa cuisse.

Loki rit discrètement lorsque les baisers et morsures de Freyr au niveau de ses hanches devinrent un prétexte pour saisir sa ceinture, d'un air soi-disant distrait. Il déposa une main au creux des omoplates du Vane et y planta légèrement les ongles. Lorsque le regard azur se redressa pour rencontrer ses pupilles espiègles, Loki lui fit signe de revenir à son niveau.

– Ta patience est déjà entièrement éprouvée ? Ronronna le Vane, volontairement suggestif, avec un sourire et un baiser contre le menton du brun qui s'insurgèrent immédiatement contre tout sérieux.

– Seule ma patience devant le temps que tu prends pour ton tour est épuisée, autrement, je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, mais il n'y a pas plus patient que moi.

– Permets-moi d'en douter, ce n'est pas ce que je _sens_, chuchota Freyr moqueusement en s'appuyant davantage contre lui.

Loki grogna d'amusement.

– Dans ce cas je n'ose pas imaginer où tu en es, vieux roi… Enfin, si tu es encore capable de-

– Tais-toi, jeune insolent, ricana le Vane.

Loki fredonna doucement sa victoire tandis que l'une de ses mains allait s'aventurer près de l'abdomen du mage au-dessus de lui en glissant occasionnellement un doigt sous sa ceinture de lamelles de cuir entrelacées. Freyr sourit et roula sur le côté pour atteindre ce qu'il avait amené plus tôt sur la table adjacente : un verre d'eau dont il prit une gorgée, un second qu'il proposa à Loki, et une pochette noire qu'il posa à côté d'eux.

Puis, suivant la proposition à peine dissimulée de Loki, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture, sans toutefois retirer son bas immédiatement.

– Il est curieux de constater que je t'ai rarement vu dénudé, fit-il soudain remarquer. Lorsque j'ai commencé à être assez apprécié par certains Asgardiens pour me rendre aux bains, tu les fuyais déjà.

Cela n'avait rien d'embarassant pour eux. La nudité ne se voulait ni gênante ni exclusive, et dévoiler leurs corps demeurait une moindre raison d'anticiper la suite des événements. D'où la surprise actuelle du Vane.

– Je ne les fuyais pas, corrigea Loki. J'étais loin d'être le seul à ne pas m'y rendre.

Freyr sourit devant ce semblant de justification. Il roula sur le dos lorsque, importuné par cette réponse, Loki le surplomba pour mordre le lobe de son oreille. Tout en entreprenant de se débarrasser des derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait, l'Ase apaisa le morceau de chair malmené de ses lèvres et de sa langue, arrachant un gémissement audible mais parfaitement involontaire à Freyr qui les surprit autant l'un que l'autre. Ils partageaient tous deux la particularité d'être assez silencieux, et le Vane fut presque indigné d'être le premier à céder ainsi, malgré le sursaut de plaisir qu'ils éprouvèrent immédiatement.

Il regretta d'avoir laissé Loki le dominer car ce dernier, maintenant des plus à l'aise, le piégea d'une pression de son bassin à présent libéré de tout apparat. Freyr poussa un grognement de plaisir et d'agacement étouffé contre la mâchoire du jeune dieu joueur en sentant le tissu encombrant de son bas toujours contre ses hanches et son entrejambe. Et aussi plaisante cette torture malicieuse fût-elle de la main exercée d'un homme comme Loki, Freyr ne subit pas longtemps ce traitement : il poussa l'Ase sur sa gauche, frissonna en entendant son ricanement amusé et le son discret de son corps s'étendant contre le tissu du canapé, puis délassa ses bottes pour laisser glisser le reste de ses habits.

Il posa à peine son regard sur le corps qui s'était dévoilé à lui plus tôt pour fondre contre Loki dans un élan enthousiaste qu'il accompagna d'un rire vif. En le saisissant, l'Ase griffa la peau de son dos et le Vane en trembla. Il s'appuya fortement contre le prince, de moins en moins maître de ses désirs.

Si l'hésitation les avait fait douter, dorénavant, l'expression de leur complicité éloignait leurs inhibitions. Dès lors, Freyr eut la conviction que seule la confiance qu'ils se vouaient pourrait leur autoriser à partager une étreinte des plus honnêtes. Leur objectif était devenu simple : s'abreuver de plaisirs aussi bien qu'ils s'épanouissaient dans les conversations qu'ils entretenaient, et atteindre un bien-être mérité, l'esprit et le corps satisfaits.

– Je te propose de ne pas bousculer nos...habitudes, souffla le roi difficilement. Nous considérerons des imbécilités comme le rôle de chacun dans un lit un autre jour.

Loki éclata d'un rire franc.

– Avec plaisir, répondit-il en assouplissant sa prise.

Freyr en profita pour laisse glisser une main vers la pochette noire à droite de la tête du prince et en sortir une fiole.

– Ce sera plus confortable ainsi, susurra Freyr.

Le regard de Loki dériva brièvement vers l'huile cuivrée qu'elle contenait. Il acquiesça puis saisit une poignée de la chevelure de Freyr sur sa nuque, fermement mais sans tirer, en sentant la main du Vane glisser plus bas pour les enduire du liquide délicatement parfumé. Lorsque la paume de Freyr fut sur lui, il arqua le dos dans un gémissement muet. Constatant que le souverain n'interromprait pas tout de suite ses caresses, il bascula la tête en arrière et savoura l'instant.

Pourtant proches, ils se montrèrent dorénavant moins émotifs qu'à l'accoutumée et bien plus lascifs. Loki l'apprécia : il ne souhaitait nullement une autre complicité que celle leur autorisant à prendre et donner sans souci de rassurer constamment leurs cœurs. Là était le témoignage du caractère absolu de leurs affections.

Tous deux perçurent clairement qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à atteindre l'apogée de leur plaisir ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans une avalanche de caresses instinctives, stimulés le plus sensiblement au creux de leurs bassins. Loki se laissa enivrer par chaque sensation, se permit d'y succomber en compagnie du Vane et de lâcher à son tour quelques plaintes alanguies contre son épaule alors qu'ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre d'un même geste. Puis, surpassé par le délice de leur échange, il céda d'une voix mourante toute résistance et reposa contre le velours du canapé sur lequel Freyr finit par s'étendre à son tour, haletant.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que l'impulsion de parcourir les mèches humides du Jötunn à sa droite ne prenne le dessus sur l'engourdissement du Vane, mais une éternité sembla s'écouler avant qu'ils n'aient le courage de passer rapidement à la salle d'eau et de rejoindre le lit encore fait de la pièce.

– Je comprends l'intérêt du canapé, murmura Loki en se glissant dans la fraicheur des draps, éloignée de la moiteur qui subsistait sur sa peau et celle de Freyr.

– Tout est une question d'organisation, sourit Freyr en se retournant sur le flanc vers son compagnon.

Pour toute réponse, un petit grondement fatigué lui parvint.

– Dors bien, Loki, rit-il doucement.

Il ne fut pas étonné que le jeune dieu s'endorme si vite, trahi par sa respiration lente et profonde. Somnolent, Freyr ne tarda pas non plus à trouver un sommeil paisible.

~oOOoooOOo~

Loki ouvrit les yeux, encore bien ensommeillé, en s'étonnant de l'heure tardive qu'il lut sur le cadran de la table de nuit. Puis il songea aux quatorze heures de repos nécessaires à l'exécution de son sort et soupira, car il devrait probablement se rendormir d'ici peu.

Pour cette raison, il se força à se lever. Freyr n'était plus à sa gauche, remarqua-t-il à cette occasion, avant d'aller se faire couler un bain frais ; la chaleur des matinées vanes l'incommodait.

En pénétrant dans le salon, bien plus réveillé, il fut accueilli par le serviteur de Njörd auquel Freyr avait révélé le secret de sa présence. Manföll, s'il se souvenait bien.

– Prince Loki, salua celui-ci en s'inclinant. Le roi m'a confié ceci pour vous.

L'homme déposa sur la table basse de la pièce l'objet en question– à Vanaheim on ne donne rien en mains propres à un homme de haut rang.

– Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en détaillant une sorte de bijou, un bracelet incrusté de pierres ambre.

– Nous les appelons _Blikanollust_. Le palais royal est protégé par une barrière qui empêche quiconque de s'y téléporter, hormis les rares propriétaires de ces bracelets. Le roi apprécierait que vous vous rendiez dans son bureau, où il travaille à l'heure actuelle, après avoir déjeuné.

Loki savait que partager leurs repas en dehors de cette habitation serait risquer sa discrétion. Il hocha la tête, indiquant à Manföll de disposer, et saisit le Blikanollust. Un rictus sardonique aux lèvres, il reconnut dans ce mot vane l'idée de loyauté et celle de brillance, deux mots rarement associés à lui pour ses tromperies et son caractère dissimulateur. Il enfila le bracelet, qui s'ajusta de lui-même à son poignet. Le scintillement doré discret de ses pierres, s'associant parfaitement aux tons de sa tenue, lui plut, mais toujours des plus prudents, il préféra dissimuler l'objet sous sa manche.

Manföll lui indiqua la localisation de l'office royal puis retourna aux tâches ménagères les plus basiques tandis que Loki prenait son repas rapidement. Dès qu'il déposa ses couverts, il se téléporta dans le bureau du roi, camouflé par un sort d'invisibilité, et se félicita de cette précaution en apparaissant à droite d'un ministre vane dont il ne se rappelait absolument plus le nom. Freyr, derrière son bureau et attentif au discours de son interlocuteur, adressa par réflexe un court regard dans sa direction, ayant perçu le souffle de sa magie.

Freyr chercha à écourter au plus vite l'entrevue, mais il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que l'autre Vane ne quitte la pièce.

– Navré, Loki, déclara-t-il quand ils furent enfin seuls.

– Tes ministres ne comprennent pas lorsque tu les pousses ostensiblement vers la porte ? Ricana le second en redevenant visible.

– Tous n'ont pas l'esprit aussi affuté que toi, fredonna le Vane.

– Pour proposer une politique aussi quelconque, certainement pas.

Freyr s'amusa de sa réplique d'un soupir léger, un sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres.

– Tu serais certainement meilleur, cela ne fait aucun doute.

– C'est une proposition ?

– Hm, peut-être, ronronna le roi. Nous verrons ?

Ce ton énigmatique et malicieux fit sourire Loki. Ministre d'un royaume aussi puissant que Vanaheim, rivalisant avec Asgard, était aussi tentant, voire plus que régent d'Álfheim… particulièrement sous les ordres de ce souverain qui ne pouvait réellement lui en donner.

– Entendu, murmura-t-il.

– Assieds-toi, proposa Freyr. Et pas sur le bureau.

Amusé, Loki obéit en s'installant négligemment sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil face au meuble. Freyr secoua la tête avec un air désapprobateur peu crédible et extirpa d'une pile de papiers une lettre dont le cachet, déjà brisé, fut aisément reconnu par Loki.

– Frigga ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Cette lettre m'a été donnée hier soir par Manföll, mais elle est complètement illisible. Je suppose qu'un sort de _Dullmáe_ la protège ?

Loki acquiesça, saisit l'enveloppe et la recouvra d'une brume de magie pour dévoiler son réel message. Il en sortit le papier.

– C'est pour moi, remarqua-t-il. Tu l'as informée de ma présence ?

– J'en ai informé Odin.

Loki se crispa face à cette annonce. Moins ils communiqueraient avec Odin, mieux il se porterait, mais malheureusement pour lui, Freyr ne comptait pas s'arrêter à ses réticences sur de tels sujets. Il lui épargna donc tout commentaire et se concentra sur la lettre.

De son côté, Freyr, attendit patiemment que son homologue finisse sa lecture, amusé par la complicité que révélaient de telles lettres dissimulées. L'utilisation du Dullmáe né des communications secrètes et de l'espionnage asgardien revenait aux temps très perturbés du règne de Börr. A cette époque, la magie pouvait encore être utilisée par des hommes, en particulier pour transmettre des informations confidentielles codées par le Dullmáe. Ces sorts n'étaient réceptifs qu'à une seule impulsion de magie précise, connue de tous les individus visés par la communication.

Seules les guerres avaient rendu la magie risible et féminine, et ce cryptage obsolète bien qu'encore très efficace. Quelle n'était pas sa surprise de voir Frigga et Loki l'employer ensemble.

Cependant, sa charmante supposition de complicité entre les deux dieux partit littéralement en cendres la seconde suivante. Il se racla la gorge discrètement en observant les résidus noirs voleter dans la pièce vers le plancher verni.

– Ces pauvres mots méritent-ils donc une réaction aussi passionnée ?

– Lorsqu'ils ne sont plus que de vaines tentatives de se faire pardonner, oui, siffla Loki en se levant. Frigga trouverait tous les moyens de me proposer son aide pour alléger sa conscience.

– Peut-être te montres-tu un peu trop froid, proposa calmement le roi. Frigga n'a jamais voulu que ton bonheur.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, exaspéré :

– À force de vouloir alléger les ressentiments que j'ai envers Asgard, tu tiens des propos exténuants, Freyr. Rien ni personne ne m'oblige à faire preuve d'indulgence, et j'entends que tu ne prennes pas ce rôle.

Sans mot dire, le Vane se plia à ce désir : il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer l'animosité de Loki en défendant ce qui ne le concernait pas.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ce qu'elle me propose, de toute façon, poursuivit Loki avec mauvaise humeur.

– Ce qui est...?

– Un mage pour réparer le flux de ma magie.

Freyr écarquilla les yeux, honteux. Il avait complétement oublié les effets des manipulations des sbires de Thanos sur la magie du prince. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper aussi longtemps ?

– Comme si je ne connaissais pas des mages capables de le faire ! S'agaça Loki sans remarquer sa gêne. Les guérisseurs royaux ne sont rien comparés à eux…

– Loki... Tu as accepté ce plan et ce sort alors que les exécuter te demande de courir un risque aussi imprévisible ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas-

– J'ai mené des calculs, rappela amèrement le mage. Si je ne peux sentir ma limite, quatorze heures de sommeil seront suffisantes pour m'empêcher de me mettre en danger. Et je...

Il s'interrompit sèchement.

– Pourquoi maintenant, Freyr ? Pourquoi le demander ? Ne pensais-tu pas que-

– Je l'avais oublié.

Une sincère surprise traversa le regard émeraude de son interlocuteur. Freyr n'attendit pas qu'elle se dissipe et s'expliqua, espérant éviter les reproches :

– J'en suis désolé... Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'oublier ce genre de choses, ne le prends pas personnellement. Je ne peux et ne vais me montrer aussi attentif jusqu'à ce que les choses se… calment.

Il abaissa le regard et soupira lourdement. Il n'avait pas envie de justifier son inattention ou de calmer les critiques de Loki en l'apitoyant ainsi, mais il demeurait vrai que chacune de ses pensées embrumées par son angoisse et le vide qui l'envahissait fréquemment, perdait en précision et en cohérence. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre sur de tels sujets. Rien n'importait plus que Nerthus, et encore, même la perspective de lui faire face l'épuisait.

– Je voudrais t'emmener aux Thermes de l'Ewöll, Freyr.

Surpris par la soudaine déclaration, celui-ci se redressa.

– Il y a aux Thermes un mage capable de restaurer à leur minimum mes capacités de perception, continua Loki.

– Et ? S'enquit Freyr en percevant l'hésitation dans la voix de son ancien disciple.

– Et je pense que tu n'aurais rien contre quelques heures loin de cette…situation.

C'était tout à fait vrai et le Vane esquissa un sourire reconnaissant.

– Tu me maternes, taquina-t-il.

– Oh non, je n'oserais pas.

Freyr laissa échapper un souffle amusé. Il prit sa mâchoire dans sa paume en appuyant son coude sur le bureau, pensif.

– Nous irons demain, dans ce cas.

Puis il s'attarda sur Loki.

– Bien dormi ? Sourit-il brusquement.

L'Ase haussa un sourcil. Narquois, il haussa les épaules.

– Moyennement.

– Ingrat, ricana le Vane.

– _Je_ suis ingrat ? Tu me convoques dans ton bureau le matin même.

– L'après-midi est déjà entamée. Et je ne te convoque pas.

Loki lâcha un « tss » feignant parfaitement son agacement.

– Désirais-tu un discret baiser dans le cou pour te réveiller ? Le nargua Freyr.

– Surtout pas, grogna l'intéressé.

Satisfait par l'air renfrogné du plus jeune, le souverain se leva et contourna son bureau. Une fois face à l'importun, qui avait fini par poser le talon d'une botte sur le revêtement du fauteuil dont il occupait l'accoudoir, Freyr porta une main aux mèches sombres qui bouclaient sur sa nuque et les fit glisser entre ses doigts.

– Si tu veux aller explorer la bibliothèque royale, fais-le discrètement. Dans tous les cas, j'ai laissé quelques ouvrages pour toi hier, au Húiminn.

Loki sourcilla.

– _Húiminn_ ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

– C'est le nom donné par les Vanes du peuple à l'habitation qu'ils considèrent comme…chez eux. Je trouve que ce terme reflète bien l'importance que j'ai envie de donner à l'habitation de mon jardin privé.

– Tu considères cette bâtisse comme chez toi plus que le palais vane ? Ou alfe ?

– Un palais n'a rien d'intime ni de personnel, même dans ses quartiers individuels... Et je ne référais pas seulement à moi. Ce qui est chez moi est aussi chez toi.

Loki parut étonné avant que Freyr ne puisse lire le plaisir dans son regard.

Définitivement, depuis le début, ils avaient besoin d'un endroit à eux. Et plus le temps avançait aux côtés de son élève retrouvé, plus il semblait à Freyr que sa vie cessait de se débattre dans la prise acérée de sa mère et de servir son héritage, pour devenir enfin sienne. Quelque chose changeait.

* * *

* **Blikanollust : **bracelet de téléportation. Signifie « Loyauté scintillante » (dérivé de l'islandais _Blikandi _(scintillant)et _Hollusta _(loyauté)) en référence à l'idée de confiance et celle du bijou.

*** Dullmáe : **cryptage magique d'un courrier ase. Dérivé de _dulmáli _(codé).

*** Thermes de L'Ewöll : **voir chapitre 26, « Sang vane ». Ce sont des thermes du sud volcanique d'Asgard, dans les souterrains d'une ville nommée Palshenarr. Loki évoque plus tôt les masseurs/mages hommes qui y exercent et qu'il respecte, ainsi que la maîtresse des souterrains, Karan, qui supervise chaque zone des souterrains.

*** Húiminn : **dérivé de« Home » avec le terme « mínn » (mon, mien), assez important selon moi pour rappeler le côté possessif et personnel de cette habitation : les rois possèdent peu de choses qui ne leur ont pas été confiées, données d'office ou offertes. Au final, ils choisissent peu de choses, mais Freyr a pu choisir celle-ci.

_**Petite annonce pour le prochain chapitre :**_ _Il sera biiien moins long à venir car il est déjà commencé, mais ce sera un chapitre à part, et non la suite de celui-ci. Je pense néanmoins que son contenu vous plaira ! (mention spéciale à Green Absynthe hahaha...). Je ne vous en dis pas plus !_

**_Autre point :_**_ Cela fait un moment que je songe à réécrire les premiers chapitres, que je n'aime plus (c'est con, puisqu'ils commencent la fiction, donnent le ton...). Ce n'est pas leur trame principale qui me gêne (la libération de Loki, le lien Thor/Jane...) mais ce que j'ai fait du personnage de Loki et de Thor. Certaines choses sonnent maintenant très OOC à mes yeux et ça m'exaspère. En fait, réfléchir autant aux chapitres actuels et chercher à coller le plus possible à la psychologie des personnages me plaît énormément mais me semble aussi un peu jeté par la fenêtre avec un début de fiction qui ne me plaît pas et devant lequel en tant que lectrice, aujourd'hui, je serais assez gênée.  
...Ironiquement, j'avais plus de reviews au début *koff koff koff*._

Bref, bonne journée ou soirée à tous ! :D Oui, pas de commentaire immédiat de ma part sur ce chapitre...je l'aime mais je suis crevée et j'ai envie de le poster ! XD (je repasserai !)


End file.
